That Glaceon
by Awesome Sawss
Summary: In a high school that contains a very joyous Glaceon, an unlucky Blaziken and a cunning Lucario, a slightly anti-social Umbreon 'tries' to survive. Chances state that not many good things are going to become of this as complexities soon begin to take priority over his life. Rated M for scenarios that may not be suitable for younger viewers. Contains lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**That Glaceon**

Second story folks! It's Awesome Sawss making that appearance once again. Apologies for my tardiness *cough cough* 2 years *cough*, but now I am creating a new story in the realm of Pokemon, probably my favourite video game series ever! So without further rambling, allow me to start the chapter.

I do not own Pokemon or its characters. Pokemon is owned by GameFreak, Nintendo and Creatures inc.

Chapter 1

Julley was an ordinary Umbreon, with his rings in the respective places and his fur a jet black colour. He also lived in an average house, attended an average school whilst achieving an average grade, so you'd think his life would be normal right? Haha… No. As regular as Julley was, he didn't have much friends due to his timidity. He would stutter when talked to, have a hard time maintaining eye contact and would always try to weasel his way out of conversations. So why don't we take a peek at said Umbreon, shall we?

Julley was thrust out of his slumber courtesy of his alarm clock, and reluctantly trudged of out of his bed.

"Another day, another boring class to sit through." Said Julley, as he got himself ready for the Hellhole commonly referred to as 'School'. The Umbreon went down the stairs to receive his breakfast from another Umbreon.

"Morning Honey!" Cheered the overly-excited Umbreon, as if there was actually something to look forward to on a Monday morning.

"Hi Mom." Replied Julley in a monotone voice.

This Umbreon now known as 'Mom' was the only other person aside from his Dad whom Julley had no problem talking to, for obvious reasons.

His Mom placed his food on the table: Scrambled eggs, sausages and baked beans made themselves known via the pleasant scent that entered Julley's nostrils. A blatant smile unknowingly creeped onto his face before he mercilessly devoured the food upon him. Soon before long, Julley's stomach was filled with the glorious meal fit for a king. That, or a 16 year-old Umbreon.

"Thanks for the food Mom, I'll see you later!" Exclaimed Julley, his mood doing a complete 180 degrees turn as he trotted towards the door.

"Okay sweetie, have a nice day at school!" Yelled his Mom, as she walked up the stairs in the direction of her bedroom.

It was at this moment that the realisation hit him like a Hitmonlee: He hated school.

His mood reverted back to his miserable, zombie-like state that he had when he woke up. A depressing sigh left his lips has he made his way to school, shutting the door behind him.

Julley entered the massive school building as hundreds of different types of Pokemon hustled and bustled about to get to their destination. Julley weaved throughout the large crowd, occasionally squeaking a little "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" from time to time. When he escaped the mass, he headed down the corridor to his form room, 237.

When he entered the class room, everyone was already seated at their assigned chairs, as if there wasn't a huge multitude of Pokemon just outside this very room. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, Julley made his way to his seat and placed his bottom on it as the teacher took their name down on the register.

Immediately, the door was forcefully swung open, damaging it's hinges a little as a blur of blue dashed through at a speed that would even make the top percentage of Rapiddash drop its jaw.

Amongst the clouds of dust that followed said blur resided a sweaty Glaceon, whohad just made it on time.

"Am…I late?" Said the panting Glaceon to the still-stunned teacher, of which was an Alakazam (Go figure).

The astonished and stupefied teacher replied with a dazed look on his face, before quickly regaining his composure with a generic "Ahem".

"Ah, you must be new here?" Asked the Alakazam

"Yeah, my name is Cassidy Blizzards." Responded the Glaceon, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Alright, my name is Mr. Telepo, or 'Sir'. Please, take your seat."

Cassidy turned around and scanned for any available seats, until she found one, right in front of a certain Umbreon who was staring out of the window. Since she was sitting here for the rest of the semester, Cassidy decided to use this opportunity to make some friends. She walked up to her chair and faced the Umbreon behind her, and attempted to get his attention by tapping him.

"Excuse me?"

Julley shook himself free from the clutches of his daydream and looked towards the person touching him.

"Uhhh…"

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Cassidy, what's your name?" Questioned the Glaceon.

Julley frantically looked at the floor spoke his answer. "Erm… M-my name i-is J-Julley."

"Okay, I hope we can be friends then!" returned the Glaceon with a nonchalant smile on her face, before she turned around in the direction of the chalk board.

Julley let out a sigh of relief before noticing an unnatural silence within the classroom and looked around, only to be returned with the stares of his classmates. Almost instantaneously, the room echoed with sentences such as:

"Look! The new girl is talking to that unacknowledged Umbreon... What was his name again?"

"Woah, look at Lonerboy there talking to the new girl!"

And;

"OMG! THE NOOB GOIL TLK 2 BLACK DOG 420 NO SCOOPER!1!"

Julley clearly did not enjoy the attention being given to him, and slumped down into his seat, a major fluster showing on his cheeks.

" _This is gonna be a Long year."_

Thanks for reading, and this time, I'll try and make an effort to upload more chapters despite the family issues going on, so R&R, and see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**That Glaceon**

Sawss here again, with another chapter to keep you reading! I read your comment Arowsman, and I would like to thank you for reviewing! So, without further ado, let's start the second chapter!

Chapter 2

Not too long after, the clock hand turned to 9:00, and Julley was already out of the classroom. He rapidly darted to his next lesson in an attempt to get away from the unwanted attention being given to him.

" _I can't believe she talked to me! Why in the world would she want to talk to me?!"_ Julley thought to himself, as he paced towards the science building. If you could hyperventilate internally, then Julley would be doing so at a rate that would be considered unhealthy.

He eventually arrived at science before anyone else, thus leading to the result of an empty classroom aside from the teacher, who was currently doodling on a piece of paper. Julley took this opportunity to have a quick nap, it's not like the teacher cared regardless of what he was doing anyway.

As fate would have it, a particular blue Pokemon entered the classroom, at took her seat right next to the sleeping Umbreon.

" _I wonder why he's sleeping, class is about to start!"_ Pondered Cassidy, whilst keeping a curious glare on the subconscious Pokemon.

 **Why do you suddenly care about him anyway?**

" _H-huh? What are you talking about brain? So what if I care about the education of this Pokemon?"_

 **It means you like him, Captain Oblivious.**

" _One, I think you'll find it's Captain Obvious, and two, I do not like him!"_

 **Uh-huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that.**

" _Pfft, whatever, I don't need do fight with you, 'cause your basically me."_

 **Yeah, but at least I know when I like someone when I see 'em.**

" _Stop talking!"_

Whilst Cassidy was in a battle with… herself, what she didn't know is that she was still staring at Julley. He soon woke up and Cassidy frantically switched her vision back to the front of the classroom.

*YAAAWN* Julley stretched his body before checking his surroundings. The teacher was still doodling on his paper, despite the amounts of pupils that were now entering the room. Jocks were pestering the nerds for their money whilst showing off their bulging muscles to fellow cheerleaders. And Cassidy was sitting right- Wait a second…

Julley stared at the Glaceon before registering the sudden realisation. That new girl was sitting less than 6 inches away from him (Or 15 cm for you Metric guys). Julley froze. He had no idea how to react when sitting next to someone so close to him, let alone a _girl!_

Cassidy noticed this, and decided to spark up a conversation.

"Hello Julley!" Said Cassidy, with the mother of all smiles.

"Uh… H-hi. Cassidy."

"Hmm… You're a bit shy aren't you?"

"UHHHHHH…"

"That's okay! I don't mind!"

"O-okay."

"There you go! All you need is a little more self-confidence!"

Julley wasn't gonna lie; he felt at least 12% better. But he settled on a visual reply by the use of a simple nod.

"Hey, why don't we talk at lunch?"

Well. That escalated quickly.

He had just met her today and now she wants to talk to him at lunch?!

"Um… Okay."

Cassidy's smile widened to an extent that it could've created an instant-wrinkle.

"Great! See ya then!" She said in a cheery tone, before the bell rung, signalling the end of the lesson.

The teacher slowly lifted his head up and spoke in a really deep voice: "Alright kids. Class dismissed."

Before the teacher was even done talking, the whole class sans Julley and Cassidy was long gone into the cafeteria.

 **Lunch time already?! But I could've sworn that-**

"Come on Julley!" Shouted the Glaceon, whilst still wearing that overly-friendly smile on her face.

Julley was snapped out of his thoughts and slowly followed Cassidy to the cafeteria.

 _Wait… How did this happen again?_

Chapter End

I won't be uploading for at least two weeks, as I would be in another town, but thank you for reading and please comment on how improvements may be made!

-Awesome Sawss


	3. Chapter 3

**That Glaceon**

Here it is; the third instalment of ' _That Glaceon'_. Apologies for not updating in a while, but without further blabber, let us begin the chapter!

Julley reluctantly slumped behind the joyous Glaceon, pondering on why he decided to follow her.

 **She seems like a nice person and all, but do I have to follow her to lunch? 'Cause everyone will be staring at me, and she will try to talk to me, and don't forget that…**

As Julley continued his list of pessimistic possible outcomes, Cassidy opened the doors leading to the cafeteria. The pleasant waft of delicious Poké blocks infiltrated the two's nostrils.

"Man! The food here smells great!" Exclaimed the ever-so bubbly Glaceon.

Although Julley was aware of how nice the food tasted, he only replied with a small nod, because he was too worried of how this situation was going to go down. He wasn't the best at talking to girls, let alone people he wasn't familiar with.

"Let's get something to eat!" Said Cassidy.

Julley shyly nodded again and followed Cassidy in the direction of the trays before taking one of his own and lining up in the queue full of hungry Pokemon, including both him and Cassidy. When it was their turn to get their lunch, Cassidy chose the steak burger, fries and a chocolate mousse on the side. Julley, on the other hand, decided to have a simple fillet of fish. After grabbing their food, the duo went to a nearby table to eat. Surprisingly, despite being the quiet one, Julley was the first to speak.

"Umm… Cassidy?" Slowly spoke Julley.

Already halfway through her meal, Cassidy spoke with a bit of food in her mouth. "Jus cawl me Cass."

"Alright… Cass, w-why are you e-eating so f-f-fast? I-I-I mean no that there's anything w-wrong with that, I-I mean-"

Cassidy decided to interrupt his rambling with an adorable fit of laughter.

"Haha, you're funny Julley! I'm just a really fast eater."

"Oh, right." Julley was sort of relieved, as she had stopped him from his constant blabber.

Before Julley could even get a bite of his meal, a gloomy shadow rose over him. As Julley turned his head he had realised that this shadow belonged to an intimidating and muscular Blaziken.

"Hey shrimp, move over." Commanded the Blaziken.

Without any acts of protest, Julley frantically moved over to make space for the muscly and well-built Pokemon that intervened with their meal.

The Blaziken then hopped into the seat with a smug smirk on his face and turned his attention to the Glaceon sitting across the table, who was currently too immersed in her food to be watching the scene in front of her unfold.

"Hey there, Babe." Said the overly-confident Blaziken, the same smirk still on his face.

Swallowing her food, Cassidy replied: "Uhh… Hi?", whilst maintaining a friendly smile the whole time.

"Name's Brendan, what's yours?" Asked the Blaziken, whom we now know as 'Brendan'.

"My names Cassidy." Answered Cassidy, oblivious of what Brendan's intentions were.

Brendan noticed Cassidy's Naiveté, and decided to take the initiative and asked: "Cassidy… It's a nice name. And you know what? It's a nice day too. Why don't we talk more after school?"

Julley instantly froze. He didn't know why, but a small spark of hatred began to burn up for this Blaziken.

"Uhh… Sorry Brendan, I got to help my Mom around the house this Afternoon."

Brendan's confident smirk suddenly turned into a discreet frown, but quickly put on a small smile and rapidly recovered from the rejection.

"No worries Babe, I'll see ya around." And with that final sentence, Brendan got up to leave.

 **Must be because of that weakling Umbreon she was talking to. No problem, I'll win her over in due time anyway, as if she'll pass over** _ **this *Mentally flexes***_ **for that pipsqueak over there** _ **.**_ Thought Brendan, as he casually strolled to his destination.

Soon enough, Julley finished his food and got up to get tohis next lesson before the bell rings. Cassidy did the same and decided to start a conversation with the timid Umbreon.

"What did you think of that guy Julley?" Started Cassidy.

"I-I don't know."

…

That was a lie.

Julley knew exactly what he thought about Brendan, but there was no way he was gonna say that in front of Cassidy.

But little did Julley know what was planned for him as he walked to his next lesson.

 **CHAPTER END**

Please forgive me for updating so late, family was in town, but now I'm going to make an effort to make the chapters longer. But anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT GLACEON**

Welcome, one and all to the fourth chapter of 'That Glaceon'! There isn't much for me to say right now, so let us start the story!

The duo eventually arrived at the classroom for Mathematics, and both took a seat right next to each other… Or to be exact, Cassidy followed Julley and sat next to where he sat and waited for their teacher's arrival.

Whilst Julley patiently waited, an all too familiar shadow loomed over his petite and miniscule fixture. The jet-black Umbreon turned his head towards the proud owner of said shadow, only to reveal the same six-foot burly Blaziken he had encountered before.

 **Uh oh, it's that guy from the lunch hall!** Mentally panicked the petrified Umbreon.

Julley's ears drooped down in fear and his arms began to tremble just from being in the presence of Brendan.

Against his own will, Julley decided to speak first. "M-m-may I-I help y-y-you?"

Brendan put on a smirk and retorted: "Yeah ya can, by getting out of this seat, weakling."

Julley scanned the room for any unoccupied seats that he could move to, but saw none.

Following a gulp, Julley politely replied. "B-b-but there aren't any empty s-seats left?"

It was evident that Brendan did not like his tone, due to the fact that he bent down and looked at Julley with a piercing stare.

"I said: GET OUT OF MY SEAT, WEAKLING!"

This one sentence alone was enough to get out a grimace from Julley, and also earn the attention of some fellow students who were also in the classroom.

"Y-y-yes s-sir." Muttered Julley, who was clearly terrified of this large and bulky Blaziken.

As Julley began to get out of his soon-to-be former seat, a voice beside the two began to raise.

"Don't worry Julley, you can have my seat! I'll just get another one from a different classroom!" exclaimed the eternally joyous Glaceon, as she rushed out of the classroom in search of another chair.

On the bright side, Julley was able to rest his legs in the chair that was generously given to him by Cassidy. However, this chair was only a few inches beside the menacing Blaziken, who was currently giving him the most intimidating and frightful glare ever known to man… Or Pokemon, whichever.

A few moments later of absolute silence, Cassidy returned with another chair, and placed it right next to Julley, before sitting in it contently.

Never in his life would he ever admit it, but Julley actually felt somewhat… Glad. He was glad that Cassidy sat next to him, so he wouldn't have to the suffer the visual torture that Brendan was giving him alone. But despite all that, Julley was fearful of the event that was going to take place right after this lesson, thus he hoped that this single lesson lasted forever. As fate would have it, the school bell rung, signalling that it was the end of the school day.

No one saw the black blur speed out the classroom, contesting against speeds that of a Rapiddash and a certain blue hedgehog. Julley continued this pace until he got home, where he could be safe and sound. Unlocking the door, Julley entered the house and slumped on the couch, exhaling a nice sigh of relief.

"MOM!? I'm home!" Shouted Julley, quite exasperated from his sprint home.

A voice could be heard from the room upstairs. "How was your day honey?!" Shouted Julley's Mom.

Julley recounted everything that had happened to him the past 6 hours he had been at school.

"It was fine!"

 **Lying to your own mother? That's not a good way to live Julley.**

 _Don't act like you would tell her either! If she knew, she would storm down to the school right away and complain!_

 **Not only that, she would also take a look at that Glaceon** (Roll Credits) **that you were hanging around.**

 _Yeah, and I don't want her getting the wrong idea!_

 **Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination, not your therapist. I don't even know how or why I'm having a conversation with you anyway!**

 _Well-_

Rumbling can be heard from the stairs, interrupting Julley's mental conversation. Julley's Mom came down the stairs and turned to look at Julley.

"Julley, I want this place looking spick and span, because we are having guests over!"

 **Just when you thought you were safe. Well, good thing I'm not you, but technically I am, but-**

Julley drowned out his own thoughts, (Somehow)and replied, "Yes Mom, who are we having over?"

Whilst sweeping the floor, Ms. Breon answered: "You remembered that man, Mr. Solian down the street?"

"Yeeeaaah?" Returned Julley, Obviously not liking where this was going.

"Well I invited him to dinner!"

Julley's jaw dropped at such a force that it could've made a dent in the floor.

No. This cannot be.

"F-for what occasion?" Asked Julley, starting to sweat beads of anxiety.

"Do not be rude Julley, they are just guests, and I want you to treat them with respect." Responded Julley's Mom, this time with a slight hint of anger in her tone.

 _Oh great! Ever since Dad left Mom, she has been so lonely!._ Thought Julley.

 **Thus it is perfectly understandable looking for another partner isn't it?**

 _Yeah… But… My Dad… I'll never get to see him again…_

…

 **Suck it up, weakling.**

 _Now you're starting to sound like that Blaziken from school._

 **Well someone or at least something has to kick you out of your misery.**

*Knock Knock*

 **That looks like my invitation to get outta here.**

Julley's Mom cheerily approached the door and opened the door, revealing a very tall Absol, and beside it a much smaller Lucario.

…

"April!"

"Maxwell!"

The Absol, or "Maxwell", began talking whilst the Lucario began to give an intimidating stare at Julley.

Julley returned the stare, only with a bit of fear in his eyes.

 _I..I think I know her from somewhere…_

 **I think I recognise her too… Well, I'm you anyway.**

"And this must be Julley! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Exclaimed Maxwell.

Julley did not recall the last time they saw each other, but decided to roll with it by putting on a small smile and nodding.

"This is my daughter, Jasmine." Introduced Maxwell.

"H-hello Jasmine." Stated Julley.

"Jasmine," Continued the Absol, "This is the boy you went to Elementary with."

 _So THAT'S where she was from! But I don't remember much of Elementary anyway._

Jasmine finally spoke. "Hi."

 **Well doesn't she have quite the personality.**

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Insisted Julley's Mom as we all followed her into the lounge.

 _Why do I have an odd feeling about this Lucario?_

 **CHAPTER END**

This chapter's way longer, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**THAT GLACEON**

Here is the fifth chapter of the story, and to what you guys said in the reviews, yes, I will be trying to make the chapters longer! Thank you all for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to read all of them and try to recreate your ideas into the story. And without any more of this introduction, let's start the chapter!

As Julley, Jasmine, April(Julley's mom) and Maxwell entered the lounge, Julley couldn't help but flick constant glances at the Lucario.

 **Oh, I sense you have a thing for this girl.**

Julley snapped himself out of his trance.

 _W-what? I do not!_

 **Please, I'm a part of your mind, so I can tell.**

 _Well what your saying is wrong, I do not like this girl._

 **Then why are you blushing?**

 _..._

 **That's what I thought.**

April then got up and went to the kitchen to check on the food, Maxwell following her soon after, leaving the duo to spark up a conversation between them. After approximately 3 minutes of silence, Jasmine decided to speak.

"I saw you look at me."

 **THE JIG IS UP! WE ARE COMPROMISED I TELL YOU, COMPROMIIIISED!**

Julley's skin turned a unhealthy shade of white.

"And it's nice to know that you think I'm good-looking."

 _What?_

 **What?**

…

"Food's ready!" Shouted April from the kitchen.

Jasmine got up before flashing a smirk at him and leaving the lounge.

Julley was left sitting on the couch, utterly gobsmacked as a large blush made itself known through his fur.

 **What. Just. Happened?**

"…"

"Julley! Food's ready! Hurry up!" Repeated April, a hint of irritancy in her voice.

"Y… Yes Mom!" Shouted back Julley after grabbing back his senses.

As he entered the kitchen, he did everything in his will not to glancing at the cunning yet stunning Lucario. However, he somehow knew that Jasmine was staring right through his soul whilst wearing an intimidating and seductive look on her face. The still flushing Umbreon took his seat next to Maxwell and across from Jasmine, and waited patiently for his food.

"Alright, here it is!" Exclaimed April.

The most beautiful smell entered Julley's nose, giving him the feel of sheer, uttermost bliss; On his plate was a well cooked fish fillet, fries and some baked beans. To top it all off, April had finished the meal with a medium-sized oran berry drink.

"Bon appetite, now let's dig in!" Said April, before grabbing a knife and fork of her own and sitting at the table to eat her food.

The whole meal was eaten in silence, aside from some kind compliments, courtesy of Maxwell. After 15 minutes of ingestion, Maxwell decided that it was time to bid farewell to the Umbreons.

"Thank you for the meal April, we'll be leaving now." Said Maxwell, still wearing that same friendly smile he had when he walked in.

Jasmine then spoke: "Thank you for the dinner Ms. Breon , we'll see you all later!", whilst waving their hosts goodbye, but not before flicking a quick suggestive glance at Julley, thus earning a massive bright red blush on his cheek.

Although it was a small, brief look, to Julley, it felt like an eternity. He could not get those piercing crimson eyes out of his head.

"That was fun and all, but I think it's time to hit the hay honey." Told the older, taller and more authorized Umbreon.

Julley was frozen in place, but was thawed out of his trance when his mother spoke to him.

"Y-yes mom." Finally uttered the charcoal-black Umbreon, before going up the stairs and throwing himself onto his bed, where he could sleep comfortably. His eyelids soon grew weary, and eventually closed shut, ensuring his slumber.

**************TIME SKIP**************

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Julley abruptly woke up to the sound of some fool who decided to pound at his door at…

Julley checked the time on his alarm clock.

…

Six in the morning.

"Julley! Can you please get that?!" Exclaimed April from the room down the hall, her voice faltering a bit due to her obviously being tired.

Julley hopped off his bed, not without stumbling slightly, and went down the stairs to open the door.

Muttering some rude words under his breath, the Umbreon opened the door, curious to find out who it was. Behind the door was the Glaceon that we all knew and loved, yes, it was Cassidy.

Cassidy put on a smile to greet her favourite Umbreon, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Julley!"

 **Did she actually come to this residence and almost pound the door down just to say "Hey"? If I wasn't your imagination I would be strangling her right now.**

"Oh! Uhhh… Hi Cassidy, w-w-what b-brings you here at this time?" Returned Julley, putting on a fake smile to make sure that Cassidy doesn't assume that she was interrupting actually important.

"I just wanted to see if we could walk to school together?" Asked the Glaceon, oblivious of the essential slumber that she had disturbed.

She had already woken him up, so might as well.

"S-sure?"

 **Great decision. Now we won't get any sleep until we come back from that annoying school, full of unintelligent, idiotic and obnoxious children! And don't even get me started about the quality of the premises…**

As his imagination continued his rambling, Julley grabbed his bag and left his house, but not before shouting a quick "goodbye" to his mom.

 **Ew.**

 _What's your problem now?_

 **You should know, you forgot to shower!**

 _I'll just shower when I get back._

 **But you stink, that's not a way to impress your girlfriend!**

 _W-what? She is not my girlfriend!_

 **Oh yeah, forgot. The Lucario's your girlfriend. My mistake.**

 _Eh? I-I-I don't- She's not my girlfriend!_

 **Suuuuuure.**

"Uhh… are you alright Julley?" Questioned the Glaceon, starting to take notice on his mental battle.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Answered Julley as the duo walked into the school.

CHAPTER END

Phew, that took a lot, and I apologize dearly for taking so long to update. Anyways, I'll se you all later, don't forget to review!

-Awesome Sawss


	6. Chapter 6

**THAT GLACEON**

And number six is here! Thank you all for the reviews, and why don't we start the story, shall we?

Julley and Cassidy walked between the school doors, and into the main hall. It was quite a wonder why such a large amount of Pokemon were at the school at half past six, but they were either silently reading their novels, or chatting amongst each other.

"Not many people are here yet…" Said Cassidy, stating the obvious.

 **Gee. I wonder why.**

"And school doesn't start for another 1 and a half hours…"

 **Where is she going with this?**

"Hey, I know!" Bellowed the Glaceon whilst turning towards Julley, wearing a "Eureka!" expression.

Curious to find out what her idea was, Julley decided to ask: "W-what's your idea?"

"Why don't we go out to get some breakfast?"

That actually didn't sound half bad. Julley had missed out on his breakfast, and he did have a lot of money stored over the time when he found a 20 dollar bill on the street, combined with his weekly lunch money, so Julley agreed, and the left the school gates to get some food.

Julley was thinking about any good places to eat, but Cassidy looked like she already had a place in mind.

"S-so where should we go?" Asked Julley.

"Well there's this really good place down the street, they have a bunch of really good-quality food fresh and ripe for consumption! Trust me, you'll love it!" Recommended Cassidy, putting emphasis on the "Love" part.

The way she phrased it made the place sound like it was a 5-star restaurant, but not too expensive. This earned a ferocious rumbling sound from Julley's belly.

"Looks like someone's hungry!" Playfully teased the Glaceon.

Julley's cheeks flushed red before smiling a little himself, as they trotted to their destination.

After 5 minutes of walking, they finally reached the restaurant. It looked like a regular diner, but with very cheap prices neatly labelled on the front window. The duo entered the diner, and sat down at a clean table.

Soon, a tall Gardevoir approached the two, who Julley assumed was the waiter.

"And what will this lovely couple have today?" Questioned the Gardevoir, whom of which held a notepad and pen in her hands.

Cassidy rapidly scanned her menu, setting a world record time for "Fastest menu ever read."

Cassidy eventually chose her preference, and answered the waiter: "Oooh, can I have the Egg and Steak Supreme, please?"

The Gardevoir scribbled something on her notepad, before turning to Julley.

"And what will you have today?"

Julley looked through his menu, and saw a lot of tasty, succulent and delicious delicacies, but eventually settled on the same as Cassidy.

"U-uhhh… C-can I have the Egg and S-steak Supreme too?"

"Mmm-Hmm, Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Said the Gardevoir, and with that final sentence she left to go and take the orders of others.

During the time that they waited, Julley finally got a chance to take a look at the inside of the diner. The floor was neatly presented by the use of shiny and clean checkered chess-style tiles. The walls were a strawberry pink, complementing the purple tables. Overall, Julley was overwhelmed. He had never been to such a place that looked so visually appealing.

Cassidy noticed her friend looking around, gawking at the interior design.

"It seems you like what you see! I knew you would like it." Spoke Cassidy, a big grin on her face.

Julley turned his attention towards the Glaceon sitting across from him.

"Y-yeah, you w-weren't kidding." Muttered Julley, still fazed by the design of the diner.

Cassidy continued. "Now just you wait until the food is ready!"

Julley imagined the tastiest portion of food ever known to Pokemon, and convinced himself that it was behind those doors that lead to the kitchen, thus making his paws shiver in excited anticipation.

 _Man, by the way she puts it the food may as well be better that Mom's!_

 **Pfft, don't flatter the girl, it's probably just some average-quality food, don't let the interior fool you.**

As if the Gardevoir could read Julley's mind… Oh wait. Anyway, the Gardevoir came out with two plates both stacked with two pieces of steak, and numerous amounts of fried egg slices. She then put the plates on the table, each to their respective customer.

"Here are your orders!" Said the Gardevoir, with her trademark happy smile.

"Thank you!" Replied both Cassidy and Julley simultaneously, before both digging into their well-prepared dishes, Cassidy being the faster eater obviously.

 _Oh man, this meal easily outclasses Mom's any day! I-I mean, no offense to Mom._

 **Alright, maybe the food's quite good, but you shouldn't disrespect your mother like that. She works so hard to take care of you, whilst working at her job pretty much all day!**

 _Yeah, I guess you're right, for once…_

 **Good. Now hurry up and finish your meal, your girlfriend's waiting for you!**

 _Hey! I've already told you-_

Julley stopped his sentence halfway because he had truly realized that the Glaceon sitting across from him had actually finished her food within a minute. That _had_ to record time.

"Oh baby! That was quite the meal indeed!" Said the bloated Cassidy, all whilst patting her full stomach.

Julley finally finished his meal as well, and pushed his empty plate towards the centre of the table.

"That was _REALLY_ good." Julley said, now with his stomach filled to brim with the succulent dish.

"You can say that again." Returned Cassidy.

The Gardevoir then came back with a small sheet in her hand, and presented it to the duo.

"Here is your bill."

Julley inspected the bill, and saw that the food came to the large price of… $3.50.

 _Man, she wasn't kidding when she said the food was cheap. I wonder why I haven't seen this place before, I'll definitely have to tell mom about this when I get back home!_

 **Yeah yeah, that's nice and all, but the waiter's waiting, you know!**

Julley snapped his attention to the ever-so patient Gardevoir, and paid the bill for both of their meals berfore leaving the building.

"Thanks for paying for the food, Jull!" Cassidy spoke.

"Uhh, oh, yeah, d-don't worry about it." Replied the blushing Umbreon, whilst looking at his watch, of which read 7:57.

Uh-oh, Julley hated being late, his Mom would totally call him for it!

"Umm, we better s-start rushing, it's almost 8 o'clock…" Uttered the panicky Pokemon.

"Aww man, I guess we should… RUN!" Bellowed Cassidy, before jetting off in the direction of the school. Not wanting to be left behind, Julley then raced after the speeding Glaceon.

They were both able to get to school on time, and get into their class before registration.

15 minutes later, the door swung open, revealing our 6-foot muscular all-round antagonist Blaziken that we all knew and love in the doorway.

Mr. Telepo looked at the Pokemon in the doorway, before frowning and sighing.

"What's your excuse now Brendan?" Monotonously asked the Alakazam.

Brendan casually strolled into the classroom and answered the question that he would receive from the teacher almost every day.

"Decided to sleep some more, why?" Replied Brendan, as if there was nothing wrong with being late.

"*Sigh*, Just take your seat."

Since he was late, about all the seats were taken by other students. He was about to go and hassle a smaller student for it, before he spotted one next to a vulnerable Umbreon.

Brendan smirked evilly before walking over to his "new" seat.

Julley was listening to Cassidy ramble on about her younger brother, who would apparently destroy everything in sight when angered, before he was disrupted from his conversation (Or lecture) by a shadow.

 **Geez, what is up with the clouds in the sky? I could've sworn that the weather forecast said there would be no clouds in sight!?**

Julley turned to look outside, but realized that the sun was still shining and visible.

 _Oh no._

 _Ohhhhhh nooo._

 **Lol.**

Julley then turned in the direction of the shadow and realized it was his "assigned" bully.

Brendan returned this by staring him right in the eyes, instantly striking fear within the poor Umbreon's heart.

Whilst maintaining this stare, Brendan took a seat next to the petrified Umbreon.

This one-sided staring contest lasted for about two minutes, before it was disrupted courtesy of the Glaceon sitting to the right of both of them.

"Hello there umm… Bradley? Is it?" Cassidy asked with a friendly smile.

"Brendan." Confidently corrected the Blaziken.

"Ah, yeah Brendan! That's it!" Cheerfully exclaimed Cassidy, as if the two were best friends.

Brendan then turned to the still-frightened Umbreon, and whispered into his ear.

" _I advise you get out of that seat. NOW."_

Julley frantically nodded before scrambling out of the seat closest to Cassidy. Brendan then sat in his seat, leaving Julley to sit in Brendan's previous seat.

 **Wow. Just. Wow.**

 _What? I didn't want my face to get pounded!_

 **Of course, but you didn't need to look like such a wimp whilst doing it!**

 _There's no way I'm standing up to that guy. To make matters worse, he even has the type advantage against me!_

 **Yeah… Now that I think about it, you're screwed in harder than a nut.**

I have nothing else to do aside from follow his demands unless I really wanted a black eye!

 **Nope. No way am I gonna allow you… Err…** _ **Us**_ **, to get pushed around as if we were a sand bag?**

 _And what do you suppose we do?_

 **We assert our dominance.**

 _You are aware that this body isn't that of a professional wrestler, right?_

 **Don't worry. We don't need the muscles for this one.**

 _Well? Fill me in!_

…

 **We're gonna pull a prank.**

Oh no, this doesn't sound good for our protagonist! Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review, as I love the constructive comments that are posted, it's what keeps me going! Alright, peace out mah bois!

-Awesome Sawss


	7. Chapter 7

THAT GLACEON

Oh man! The reviews for this are so helpful! Thank you all who took the time to review this story! Now, we shall continue where we left off!

 _Prank? Prank!? You… I-I mean I must be going mad! There's no way I can pull a prank on him without getting pounded!_

 **You can't be serious. He just kicked you out of your chair. AGAIN! For the 2** **nd** **time this week! Just look at him!**

Julley looked at him, and saw the bully talking to his "best" friend. The vulgar Blaziken seemed to be talking about his physique. Go figure.

"Yup, I got these babies through hard work and determination! You can tell I'm probably one of the strongest in this whole school." Boasted Brendan whilst showing off his bulging biceps. "But not all people can be as strong and handsome as me. _Especially that Dark-type waste of space_." He muttered, but just loud enough for Julley to hear.

 **That's it. You gotta get 'im, especially after saying that.**

 _…_

 _Alright._

He was right though, after not-so discreetly saying that last part, Brendan deserved whatever was coming to him. Julley couldn't believe it himself, but he was actually going to attempt to prank the superior Blaziken.

 **Excellent choice.**

 _Ok, so what do I do?_

 **Alright, here's what you gotta do…**

Whilst Julley was being informed by… himself, Brendan was trying to impress the naïve Glaceon, but his attempts were all in vain, due to Cassidy tuning out his constant gloating. After approximately five minutes, Cassidy decided to change the conversation to another subject.

"Hey, so can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you kick Julley out of his chair?"

That question kinda got him off guard. Or for you hardcore Pokemon fans, I guess you could say…

'He flinched'.

*Insert audience applause*

"Uh, well… umm…"

Brendan couldn't think of a valid excuse without making him sound like a bad guy, so he resorted to the worst type of excuse: Lying.

"If you want to know so much, then I guess I'll have to spill…"

Cassidy turned on full attention mode and perked up her ears to listen. Brendan, on the other hand smirked, knowing that he had her falling into his trap.

"Yesterday, after school, he had tripped me up in front of everybody!"

Cassidy's usual smile turned into a *gasp* position.

"Believe it! It was probably because I had sat next to him at lunch. He must've gotten jealous or something."

Cassidy believed the half-baked lie, obvious due to the way her mouth was open. It was as this moment, the realization hit her.

 _Julley was jealous…_

 _Over me._

 _D-does this mean he likes me?_

 _Like… LIKE-LIKES me?_

 **Mmm hmm, told ya you two had a thing for each other.**

Cassidy's mouth was still hanging open, clearly lost in thought, as Brendan noticed. He tried waving his hands in front of her face, but to no avail.

"Uhh… are you there?"

Cassidy then snapped back into reality, and quickly regained her composure, before yelling at the immoral Blaziken: "I need to speak to him, so can we swap seats?" Asked Cassidy with the most adorable smile, putting all cute babies, Pichus and domestic cats to shame.

"Uhh… Okay?"

Cassidy returned the favour by giving him a quick "thank you!" before jumping into his seat after he got up… Only to realize the Umbreon that would always stutter on his words and blush after every unpleasant remark wasn't in his previous place.

…

If only she knew that he was actually under the desk of Brendan's soon-to-be seat.

As Brendan was placing his rump onto his new seat(Or Cassidy's old one), he noticed a distinct lack of wood on his bottom. It was at this precise moment Brendan knew… He got pranked.

Brendan had fallen backwards, knocking over two desks behind him as if they were dominoes, creating many loud sounds along with it.

*CRASH* *TUMBLE TUMBLE*

These series of loud noises got the attention of everyone in the room, including Cassidy and the teacher.

"Ouch! Grrrr!" Mumbled the Blaziken through gritted teeth, clearly hurt because he was rubbing the bottom-right side of his back. Julley, on the other hand was frantically slithering under other students' desks in order to get to his old seat without getting caught by the now fuming Blaziken. " _If I ever catch whoever had the BALLS to pull this off, then they'll be in for an hour of pure, beatings!"_ Screamed the absolutely furious Blaziken.

Mr. Telepo wasn't amused with his sudden burst of anger and ordered him to sit in his seat. Brendan complied, but still showed anger through the way he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. Although Julley turned pale at hearing that threatening sentence, he still carried out his objective. He eventually got to his seat. Luckily, Cassidy's back was turned and didn't see him sneak into his seat.

 **I don't know how you did it… But you did it anyways.**

 _Yeah, that was scary yet exhilarating!_

 **Yup. That's the feeling of performing a prank.**

Cassidy turned around as the commotion died down, and saw the Umbreon sitting in his seat, breathing at an unusual pace.

"Oh! There you are! Where'd you go?"

Julley hadn't thought this far, so he quickly thought of a somewhat valid excuse. "Uhhh, I-I had dropped my pen!"

 _Nice save, me._

"Well alright then, but you missed out- Brendan fell out of his chair!"

"Oh, I guess I did." Julley fought long and hard to keep a grin from coming onto his face.

Mr. Telepo stood up, and after clearing his throat, he dismissed the class. Julley and Cassidy were the first out, but Julley walked a bit faster than usual in order to keep a least a car length away from the big, burly Blaziken who was still eyeing Pokemon out for suspects, and so far, Julley did not wasn't to be on his hit-list. He eventually was able to get to his next lesson scot-free: Gym.

Julley didn't look like it, but he was quite athletically able. He would always say it's the fields and natural areas around that helped him to keep in shape. He did a few stretches before heading into the gym where his class was held. Unfortunately, Brendan just so happened to be in that same class, as did Cassidy, but she was way less violent.

A Floatzel came into the gym after five minutes of waiting, and ordered the class to pay attention.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna be your coach for the year. My name is Mr. Wheezle, but you may call me Coach or Sir. Some of you guys may know me from last year, and to those who don't, please don't be anxious to join any clubs."

 _Pfft, I have no business with clubs. They're just a waste of my time after school._

 **As if you do anything interesting after school anyway.**

The lesson went by surprisingly fast, as it was just fitness. The bell rang, indicating that lunch had started.

 _About time! Now all I need to do is hope that Brendan doesn't decide to sit next to me._

Julley got his lunch and sat down at an empty table. Brendan didn't seem like he was coming here, as he was talking to an Arcanine of equal muscle mass. "Phew… that was close…"

"What was close!?"

"AH!" Screamed the unsuspecting Umbreon due to the sudden appearance of a jumpy and energetic Glaceon.

"Heh, sorry about that, just wanted to talk to you… About something…" Explained Cassidy as she sat down at the table, a small blush coming onto her cheeks. Calming down from the previous jump scare, Julley complied with the Glaceon after taking a minute to regulate his pulse rate.

"So uhhh… What did y-you want to ask?"

"So… I heard that you tripped up Brendan outside of school yesterday."

"Errr… What?"

"I heard that you tripped Brendan up yesterday." She said a little more clearly.

A part of Julley was curious to why in the world he would want to do tha- **Well you did pull his chair when he was about to sit down.**

…

 **Just sayin.**

Anyway, ingoring the event that previously happened, Julley was sure that he didn't do that.

"Umm, I-I don't recall that e-ever happening…"

 _I know that Julley wouldn't lie to me, but would Brendan?_

 **Brendan seems to be way less trustworthy than your boyfr- I mean… Julley, and think about it logically. Would Julley, the skinny Umbreon that is at least 2 inches shorter than you be physically able to trip up the muscular Blaziken that's at a minimum 5'8"?**

 _Hmm… I guess you're… I mean I guess that's correct. But I don't know why he would decide to lie to me._

 **Maybe he was trying to make Julley seem like a bad person?**

"Oh, uh… Nevermind." Said the Glaceon, before digging into her food.

Looks like Cassidy is beginning to find out Brendan's lie! You'll have to discover his possible consequences in the next chapter! Please review, and see ya next chapter! –Sawss that is Awesome


	8. Chapter 8

THAT GLACEON

I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates! I had the HUGEST writer's block, but let's just hope that it's the last. Anyway, the 8th chapter is here, continuing where we left off.

Disclaimer: I always seem to forget these, I don't own Pokemon, poor me.

Julley observed the messy spectacle that was Cassidy devouring a Magikarp fillet. However, something seemed…'Fishy' (Forgive me, I couldn't resist). Cassidy didn't really seem like herself, as if something was on her mind, and it just neverendingly compelled the Dark-type to ask what it was.

Looking down at his Magikarp fillet that he miserably poking with his fork, Julley asked "H-hey Cassidy?"

"Yah?" Replied the Glaceon, with half of a Magikarp hanging between her top and bottom front teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

 _Oh, I guess I was just overthinking things._

 **Well, it's either that, or you were caring for her because you liiiiiiike her.**

 _Get a life you… Or me? Who exactly am I talking t-_

 ***BBRRINNNG*** Shrieked the school bell, signalling that it was time for the final lessons of the day.

Julley got up from, his seat and stretched his legs before heading to his next lesson. Well, at least until the speeding Glaceon caught up to him, startling the Umbreon.

"Hey Julley! What's your next lesson?" Asked the ever-so energetic Ice-type.

Julley peered at his timetable, and saw that he had Math as his final periods. What a great and fun lesson to conclude the day with, right?

"I-I've got Math next."

"Sweet! So do I!" Exclaimed Cassidy.

 **Gee, isn't that a coincidence, huh?**

Soon after, they finally reached their class with some time to spare, their teacher was conveniently a Porygon. Julley was listening to more rambles about the miscellaneous adventures that occurred in Cassidy's life. However, as he scanned the classroom for any signs of an overly-masculine Blaziken, he saw a flash of crimson light discreetly shine for a moment in his peripheral vision. Julley turned to see where it came from, only to look into the eyes of a familiar Lucario.

 _Oh no._

 **Well… Isn't THAT a coincidence? Two girls in one am I right?**

 _Shut up you._

Julley quickly turned his vision towards the front of the class before the mysterious enigma that was Jasmine turn around fully and notice him.

"So then he said: 'That's no Kindergartner, that's my wife!'" Said the happily-nonchalant Cassidy, unaware of the Lucario on the other side of the room. She did, on the other hand, notice that Julley wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Julley, are you okay there?"

Julley turned his attention back to Cassidy after realising that he had no idea what she had said.

"Y-yeah"

 **Sure you are.**

 _When are you gonna be useful for once?_

 **As soon as you get a girlfriend… Well I better start being useful now!**

 _Cassidy isn't my girlfriend! We've barely even known each other for that long!_

 **Yeah, I guess you're right. Especially when you have Jasmine over there in the equation too!**

 _That's it, I'm shutting you out._

 **You can't shut me out forever, hater!**

After a tedious argument between one's self and another tale of Cassidy's brother's crazy episodes, the math class proceeded without any awkward conflicts, or to be specific, any certain glances. The final bell rang, and the students(Along with the teacher) were out of the classroom with all promptitude… Well, aside from three others: If it wasn't obvious, Julley, Cassidy and Jasmine.

Julley was trying to escape the classroom with all haste to avoid any form of contact with the Lucario, but much to his dismay, his "Putting-books-in-bag" skill seemed to be failing at his time of need.

Jasmine finally packed up her belongings and turned in the direction of the exit, but was deterred from her task due to an all-too familiar Umbreon trying to cower in the corner of her eye. A smirk found its way onto her face as she slowly approached the Dark-type.

"Hello, Julley." Calmly and confidently stated the Lucario, a hint of seduction lingering in her tone.

Julley reluctantly rotated in the direction of Jasmine, but making sure to shoot a quick glance at the Glaceon, who was currently occupied with her bag also. It seems that she isn't really the best packing her stuff either. Julley decided to try and make this conversation quick, as he didn't really want Cassidy getting involved with the unpredictable Lucario.

"H-hey Jasmine, I-I didn't know you attended this school." Returned Julley, his timidity becoming more obvious in his tone.

"Well, yeah, I do, I was enrolled at the start of this week."

That was weird, Julley had not seen her until now, and maybe this was the only class they shared? If so, then that would work greatly in his favour. However, his true objective was to get Jasmine befor-

"Hey Julley!"

 _Aww man._

 **Well, isn't that a coinci-**

 _Yes, I get it, a coincidence. Are you gonna keep your mouth shut now?_

Cassidy, with all optimism in her walk, strutted over to the pair and gave Julley a joyous smile as a greeting, before looking at the taller Lucario and asking:

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"Alright, mine's Cassidy!"

"…"

What followed what the most awkward silence Julley ever had the displeasure of sitting through, before Cassidy piped up again. "Hey! Why don't we all go to get some ice-cream?"

 _Oh man, please don't say yes, pleeeeease!_

"Sorry, I'd have to decline; my father is expecting me to be home soon."

 _THANK ARCEUS!_

 **No problem.**

 _Be quiet, you- wait a second, you wouldn't happen to be Arce-_

Cassidy interrupted the question that's answer would have changed Julley's life forever, and directed her attention at the pondering Umbreon.

"Well, do you wanna get some ice-cream then Julley?"

Had they not just went somewhere to eat before school? Julley on-intinct said "Yes", as he was just taken away from his thoughts. On the other hand, his mind was now begging him to decline as he was very tired and was desperate for sleep. Furthermore, he REALLY wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any angry, furious and pride-shattered Blazikens still loitering around the school areas.

 **Plus, it would be pretty rude to say "No" when you just agreed to go out with your girlfriend, wouldn't it Julley?**

 _You are impossible._

"Cool, let's go then! See you later Jasmine!" Shouted the Glaceon who looked very elated to be getting some ice cream.

Before Julley could even utter a goodbye to the seemingly emotionless Lucario, he was taken under the surprisingly strong Glaceon's grasp, and was then soon rushed out of the classroom. As Julley looked back to take one more look at Jasmine, he could've sworn he saw a small smirk appear on her profile, but as soon as he blinked, they were already outside of the school gates.

 _Golly, she's fast!_

 **And you dig that, don't ya?**

Julley shook his head rapidly and turned towards Cassidy, who seemed to be in deep thought, before looking back at Julley.

"Hey Julley, I just realized that I gotta pick my little brother, so can we do that instead?"

"Y-yeah, I don't mind." He never really liked ice cream anyway.

"Sorry about that, I just realized, normally my Mom just picks him up, but she's busy today."

"It's fine. H-honest." Replied Julley, whilst trying to put on an assuring smile so she would feel a little better about the situation.

Suddenly, she returned back to her conventional state-of-happiness and wore a wide smile.

"Thanks Julley!" Said Cassidy, before turning back into the school gates in the direction of the elementary site, which just so happened to be right next to the main building, but was a lot smaller.

As the duo approached the elementary site, Julley began to take notice of the colourful decorations strewn about along the windows of the building. Soon enough, they reached the entrance to the building, which was littered with myriads of different varieties of Pokemon. Cassidy then recognised her brother amongst the crowd of other children and parent Pokemon, as did the smaller Glaceon who Julley inferred was her younger brother. Cassidy's brother then locked eyes with his elder sister, before hastily sprinting in the direction of the duo. After accumulating a great deal of velocity, the what was previously a petite, innocent and care-free Glaceon suddenly became a small blur of white and blue bounding towards the two, but seemed to have its sights set on Cassidy. However, much to Julley's dismay, Cassidy skilfully side-stepped the speeding object which instead careered into the poor, helpless Umbreon.

"Ouch!"

"Owwie!"

Although discreetly giggling to herself, Cassidy trotted over to the mess that was comprised of Julley and her younger sibling to ensure that they were fine. Sure enough, they were… Well, at least one of them was. Julley was still dazed and disorientated, struggling to balance on his four paws.

"Are you okay mister?" Asked the innocent Glaceon, who looked like a smaller, cuter clone of Cassidy.

"Yah, Yah." Were the only two words that Julley managed to get out before falling head-over-heels on the floor. Cassidy's giggle began to turn into a howl of laughter, as she witnessed the humorous spectacle that was the stumbling Umbreon. Eventually, she attracted the attention of other parents picking up their children, who greeted her with confused glares. Cassidy's laughter soon died down after a couple minutes, as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Julley quickly regained his composure and stood up straight, acting as if the whole event never happened. Cassidy took this moment to properly introduce the two to each other.

"Right!" Cassidy started. "This little snow-white fur-ball is my brother, Cody." Said Cassidy, putting an paw on his back. At the mention of his name, Cody gave off a large ear-to-ear grin, very reminiscent of his sister. Julley waved at the small Pokemon and gave him a timid smile in return.

Cassidy then turned towards Cody. "And the Umbreon that you just Body-checked is called Julley!"

Cody's mouth then formed an "O" as he seemed to have a sudden realisation. "Ohh, so this is the guy you were talking about! Nice to meet ya mister!"

A minor blush crept onto Julley's face after hearing that Cassidy spoke of him even amongst her family members.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Cody."

Julley then observed the young Glaceon's face. It was so pure and innocent. Julley couldn't even fathom anything sinister coming upon the small Pokemon.

 _This kid… He's just so innocent._

 **Hey, don't underestimate him, he may just grow up to be a mastermind criminal!**

 _Of course you would find a way to make something as adorable as this little Glaceon as bad as a law-offender!_

Cassidy then interrupted this great moment by saying: "Well, Julley, we've gotta split now, but I'll surely see you in school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, for sure."

Cassidy then turned and headed towards the exit, her brother in tow, but not before yelling a quick, "See ya later mister!" as he skipped along with his sister. As she left, Julley got a decent view of her pleasant rear, but frantically shook these thoughts out of his head before a certain voice began making snide comments about this subject.

Soon after, Cassidy and Cody were both then out of sight, therefore Julley took this as his cue to leave also. However, a very familiar Glaceon began running in from the school gates towards Julley.

 _That's weird, I thought they were going? I guess one of them forgot something here._

Upon closer inspection, the Glaceon made out to be Cassidy.

Cassidy then got within proximity to converse with the perplexed Umbreon. "Hey Julley, I just came back to ask you something."

A flood of different questions bombarded Julley's mind as he wondered what the question may be, ranging from personal questions, all the way to being just plain and out-right weird.

"Y-yeah?"

…

Almost instantaneously, Julley found Cassidy's lips upon his, before she abruptly sprinted off, all before he could react.

 _W-what?_

 _What just happened?_

 **You just got pecked, son.**

Well, wasn't that a chapter! Julley finally got his kiss, but that doesn't mean it's all a happy ending now, is it? Anyway, forgive me for the MASSIVE writer's block I had, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. Smell ya later, folks!

-Sawss with a mediocrely modicum of Awesome


	9. Chapter 9

THAT GLACEON

Damn Daniel! Back at it again with the ninth instalment of the series! A very special thanks to GlaceonGirl2, Laptoper321 and damsainx, as it was your constructive comments that urged me to keep going. Anyway, let's continue where we left off, but in the perspective of someone else...

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I walked out of the classroom soon after the speeding Glaceon left with Julley. I wouldn't necessarily say that I like him, but I would have to agree that he is absolutely HILARIOUS to flirt with. He just instantly gets flustered and doesn't know what to do; you'd have to not have a heart not to find that adorable. Anyways, I made a stop at my locker to grab a couple of books, before heading outside the school building. However, as I was about to turn in the direction of my house, I caught a speck of blue within my peripherals. I rotated fully and saw not one, but two Glaceons walking one way One of them taller than the other. I assumed that the taller Ice-type was Cassidy, the girl I had met with Julley, and the smaller one being a younger relative. However, if she left with him only a couple minutes ago, then where was Julley?

As soon I thought this, Cassidy seemed to gradually stop in her tracks and turn round the talk to the smaller Glaceon, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying. Almost instantaneously, she then accelerated in the direction of the school doors. Luckily, I was able to hide behind a nearby and conveniently placed tree before she was able to see me. Anyways, her reason for running back into the school building bothered me, but despite all of this, my mind insisted on not following her, obviously because that would be an invasion of privacy, and the number one thing I hate most –aside from people who eat with their mouth open- are people snooping on my stuff, therefore I decided to just turn round and go home.

I walked towards the bus stop, and waited for the bus. As I did this, I recounted the encounter I had with Julley at his house couple days ago or something. Honestly, he looked pretty cute when he was blushing like that. Hey, I don't have a heart of stone alright? I just seem to have a tricky time striking up a conversation with others.

At long last, the bus came, packed with other passengers as usual, and I hopped on. On the way home, I decided to pull out my phone to text a couple of my friends that I had met during my time in school. Contrary to popular belief, the Pokemon in this school are actually quite friendly. Sure there will always be the odd bunch that just LOVES to go against school rules, but the majority of those I met were decent.

For example, there was this girl named Alice, an Arcanine. She's in most of my classes, and is quite kind, albeit a bit nerdy. She enjoys talking about anime and all that junk. I don't really know a lot about it, but it would be rude to just not listen to her, whether it's about the newest episode of a show, or a rant about a feature of the show that makes it bad (Despite the fact that she still continues to watch it). Also, there was Bonnie, who was a Blaziken. Although she's an absolute fashion fanatic, she's a friendly person when she isn't gawking over a new accessory. She has a brother in the same year too; who I believe was called Brendan. I only see him occasionally though, and most of the time I do he's either bickering with his sister or showing off his muscular arms. Yeah, he does seem like a jerk, but I've never really met him personally, only through biographies courtesy of Bonnie.

As I said before I went into a tangent, I decided to text my friends, starting with Alice. However, when I checked my phone, it had a notification from said Pokemon that I was about to text anyway. I clicked on it, and it read: " _Yo gurrrl! Jus watchin the newest episode of Dragonite ball Z!"_

As per usual, I had no Idea what it was about, but I replied with a generic assuring reply like "Orly? Kl". Alice then texted me again, but with something a little more interesting than fictional characters screaming. " _Hey, Me and Bonnie r goin 2 the mall tomoz after skl! U in?"_

I considered declining, as I'm not really outgoing and all. However, It was only the three of us, so I guess it'll be fine.

"Yeah sure"

" _Kl! Cya tomorrow!"_

I then shut my phone off; I was getting off the bus. I fished around in my pockets for the keys to my house that was approaching as I walked down the road. Finally, I arrived at Chez Moi and opened the door. Thankfully, "Dad" wasn't here yet, therefore I had a lot of time to do absolutely whatever I want... Well, what do I want to do?

I started off with doing conventional activities, such as drawing and writing, before attempting a different array of weirder stunts, such as trying to pull off a hand stand for ten seconds, and balancing a ball on the tip of my muzzle. As you can tell, I was bored out of my mind. I checked my phone for any new messages, but to no avail. Suddenly, my phone vibrated with the hope of diminishing my everlasting boredom. I looked at the message and found that it was sent by Bonnie.

" _Wazzup Jazz? Heard you was coming to the mall! Is it alright that my bro comes with us? He's gonna meet up with a couple of his friends when we get there so I figured that he may as well tag along for a bit."_

At least she texted somewhat formally, in contrast to Alice, Who always seemed to talk in her unusual nerdy text abbreviations. Anyway, as far as I was concerned, I didn't have any personal beef with him anyways, so I guess it'll be fine. But, If we were leaving directly after school, why did he need to meet up with his friends? Obviously being the snobby sleuth I was, I had to ask.

" _Oh right, well, we're going home first to get my money. There's no way I trust the people in this school whilst I'm in possession of serious bill! A Jolteon yoinked five bucks out of Alice's purse once."_

That made more sense, but I got kinda worried because I brought money into school, and really didn't want any Jolteons stealing it.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

" _Yah cya"_

After receiving that last message, I decided to call it quits, and laid on the bed, waiting for sleep to come and overwhelm me, but my mind kept drifting to the upcoming mall event, and that Brendan. I'm not sure why I was so anxious to meet him, but my breathing faltered ever so slightly every time I thought about him. Finally, I drifted off to sleep, and well, I don't know after that, because obviously I was asleep. All I had to do was dream and ponder on what the future had in store for yours truly.

* * *

Although this chapter wasn't the longest, it certainly wasn't the shortest. Anyway, thank you for being a very generous (In terms of time) audience, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't hesitate to leave a couple comments, as it is what keeps me going. Finally, I ask you, what's your favourite Pokemon?

-Man, this Sawss is Awesome


	10. Chapter 10

THAT GLACEON

10th chapter! Not much for me to say, aside from my appreciations towards those who reviewed. Oh, and don't worry Nightstrike the Umbreon, this story will not be a lemon. Now, onwards with the chapter!

Julley was laid back on his bed under his black silk covers, his curtains closed despite the fact that the sun was still bright and healthy in the sky. He was confused. He didn't know what to feel. He was lamenting over the small kiss Cassidy had given him an hour previous. Julley put a paw where Cassidy's lips once rested, before sighing and lying more comfortably on his bed.

 **Well... I hope this isn't an awkward time but... I called it. Jus sayin'.**

Julley was in no mood to be arguing with... himself, as he was more worried about how tomorrow would play out, now that Cassidy expressed her feelings in the form of a kiss.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The teenage Umbreon's thoughts were replaced with the noisy sound of violent knocking at his door. With another sigh, Julley reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, and opened the door to the other family member in his house.

"Hi Mom." Greeted Julley to his mother.

"Afternoon sweetie, how was your day?"

Julley contemplated telling her what actually happened, before he remembered an important rule from one of his favourite TV programmes as a child, Nidoran's Classified School Survival Guide: "What happens in school, stays in school.", and quickly replied with the #1 most common response for any parent.

"It was fine."

April then gave her son an assuring smile, however, something smelt very fishy, and it wasn't the Magikarp she had fried a couple minutes prior. As for now, she would leave it alone, but she sure was determined to find out whatever her oblivious son was hiding sooner or later.

"Okay, well, I had made some food for you downstairs, so when you're ready to eat, just warm it up and dig in!" She instructed, and with that final sentence, she closed the door. Julley wasn't hungry, he already had butterflies in his stomach and he did not want anything else being put in. All he wanted was for sleep to take him over,  
therefore he lied on his bed for some more, before he slowly crept into the world of slumber.

* * *

The next day, Julley awoke in the morning with a slight back pain, and eyelids the weight of a Snorlax. He got out of bed and performed all him morning routines, before finally heading out the door for school. How fun.

"See ya later mom." He said, the dire need for sleep loitering in his tone.

In only 15 minutes, Julley was able to get to school on time, and made it into his form room, with the ever-so-happy Mr. Telepo monotonously reading a book titled " _To kill a Pidgeot_ ". To his dismay, Julley couldn't find anyone to sit next to, as neither Cassidy nor at least Jasmine was present yet. The Umbreon scanned the room for any potential desk neighbours.

 **Oh look! By the window! You could sit by that totally ho- I mean appropriate Lopunny!**

 _I don't know, she seems to be in the major leagues of this school._

 **At least you're honest. Hey, you got those Mr. Mimes over there. Wait; shouldn't they be called Mr. Junior Mimes if they're at that evolutionary phase yet not actually old enough to be an adult?**

 _Beats me, but I doubt I could make decent conversation with them._

 **At least you got your buddy Brendan at the back!**

 _Yikes, as if I would ever sit next to him!_

 **Well, what does he have against you? He doesn't know you pulled his chair, therefore he actually has no right to be angry with you. Especially with no Cassidy around, he has nothing to compete for.**

The more Julley thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Another question sparked in his head: Why is Brendan so mean to him? Sure, he doesn't expect to have the Blaziken running around like a headless Torchic trying to be his best friend, but prior to the prank, Brendan did not have much of an alibi for him to be threatening him like that. Maybe it's just how social protocols in school operate. It's the survival of the fittest in these premises, and the only way to prosper was to prove that you were a bigger jerk than everyone else.

 **Are you done trying to replicate Martin Luther Kingler's "** _ **I have a fantasy"**_ **speech yet?**

 _You know what? Yeah, I'm gonna sit next to him. He doesn't have a reason to be irritated with me, as I'm just a student, sitting down at a desk._

 **Y-you know I was only kidding, right?** It was too late, as Julley had already placed his rump firmly upon the seat. However, Brendan had not realized that his "Victim" had willingly sat down in the most vulnerable position yet because he was looking at some photos of himself showing off his half nude body, exhibiting a large amount of pectoral, abdominal and bicep muscles on his phone, smirking in accomplishment at each one he observed.

"Damn, my body is fine" He whispered to no one in particular but himself. Is he so engrossed in his self portraits that he can't even take the time out of his life to turn his attention to the Umbreon beside him?

After waiting a couple of minutes in absolute silence, a crude idea popped into his head. Whilst he was waiting, he decided to slowly but surely stretch over to observe whatever the unsuspecting Blaziken had on his phone.

 **Wow Julley, when did you hop on the Bad Boy Bus?**

 _As soon as I started taking advice from you._

 **Well, I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or offended.**

As Julley peeked (Or rather "Stretched"), he started to take notice of the images the egotistical Blaziken had stored on his phone. Julley began to snicker to himself, albeit carelessly; Brendan had distinguished the high pitched and almost inaudible chuckle coming from his right. Brendan flicked a small glance in the direction of the sound, expecting one of his buddies. One the other hand, he got something completely different to the extent that he had to perform a double-take, giving Julley enough time to revert back to a normal position with only a nanosecond to spare.

"What the- The hell are you doing sitting next to me?!" Brendan asked in quite a loud and menacing voice.

"I-I'm j-just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing." Julley replied, quite calmly sans the slight stutter.

 _OHGEEZOHMANHERECOMESTHEPUNCHTOWARDSMYFACE_

Brendan glared at him in an irritated manner, before turning back to his phone and saying: "Grr, I don't have time to be messing around with pipsqueaks such as yourself."

 _Whaddya know! That went way better that expected!_

 **WHOA. You actua-, he actual- I'll be right back.**

* * *

Arceus frantically stumbled into the main room in the Hall of Origin, where Its cohort Giratina was peacefully reclined in a beanbag, sipping on a cup of crushed rare candy solution whilst watching an episode of " _Everybody loves Raichu"_.

"Giratina! You remember that Umbreon I was messing around with, right?

"...Yah" Dully replied Giratina, not even bothering to take its eyes off the screen.

"And how that Blaziken was pushing him around like he was weightless, correct?"

"...Yah."

"He stood up to him."

Now THIS caught the lazy legendary's attention, so much that he actually looked away from the screen.

"No way."

"YES WAY!"

"Well, it's about time that Umbreon grew a pair." Giratina remarked, before taking a sip of his unhealthy drink and turned back to the screen.

"Yea-What are you drinking?" Giratina knew that Arceus kept strict rules about the consumption of rare candy, so he had to think of something. Fast.

"Uhh, well, you see, this is my prescribed medicine from my doctor."

"Really?" Arceus asked in false interest, knowing already what it was. "What are you suffering from?"

"Burnpoisonsleeparalysisconfusion...itis."

"..."

Arceus wasn't amused.

"Gimme the cup."

* * *

Back on earth, Julley was still sitting next to the ticking time bomb that was Brendan, not without a bit of fear running up and down his spine. Julley realized that Brendan was distracted and seemed to have 100% of his attention devoted to his phone, thus he decided to take advantage of the situation once more by slowly peeking over at his phone. The Blaziken was texting someone, as he could recognize the layout of the page with all the messages on either side of the screen. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be talking to someone called "Booger", and their profile picture was that of a Blaziken, but looking way more feminine. He didn't know who this "Booger" person , but they had to be close to Brendan in order for them to be texting to one another.

Julley must have been snooping pretty loudly because this time, Brendan immediately snapped his head towards Julley, catching him in the act. Brendan pointed his blue yet all the while terrifying eyes at the poor Umbreon, who look like a deer in headlights.

"Were you looking at my screen?" Screamed the Blaziken, loud enough to get the attention of every other student present in the classroom, but not loud enough for Mr. Telepo to care.

Julley had absolutely no idea what to do. He sat here because Brendan had no reason to pound him into a pulp if he ever tried; Now that he had a reason, Julley genuinely feared for the safety of his life.

Without another word, Brendan effortlessly picked up the quivering Umbreon as if he didn't have any mass at all by the scruff of his chest, and in his other hand reared back a punch.

 _Oh geez, this is the end, he's gonna take my head off in one clean shot, then eat it for breakfast, but not before grinding it up in a blender, right after he-_

Before Brendan could throw the punch, the main classroom door was opened by none other than the Principal Latias, with Vice Principal Latios in tow. Everyone knew Principal Latias could be a bit of a push over, but Vice Principal Latios was no joke. Sneezing in his presence could get you suspended for a couple weeks. As soon as Brendan saw the two head authorities stood (Or shall I rather say levitating) at the doorway and realized the current situation he was in, he had to resort to doing the most humiliating and regrettable thing he was ever going to do in his life.

Without hesitation, Brendan pulled the petrified Umbreon into the biggest tightest hug ever known to Pokemon and put on a cheerful smile that would give Sans a run for his money. Julley had absolutely no idea what was going on, but just went along with it and put on a half-hearted smile, which he found was pretty tricky to do as Brendan's feathered cheek was smashed against his own. Of course, Arceus had his prankster cap on, because no one other than the Glaceon that gave this story its name just so happened to stroll through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Telepo, my brother hurt himself on the stai-"Her sentence was cut short as she witnessed the very friendly performance by two very unlikely participants. Silence ran through the air as the Blaziken continued to cuddle the Umbreon with all vigor, before it was instantly filled with laughter from the oblivious Glaceon, as soon the rest of the class joined in. Some even taking pictures. However, all this commotion was simply just not enough to deter Mr, Telepo from even looking up from his book.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed VP Latios, his booming voice shutting everyone up.

Clearing her throat, the Principal Latias began, "Thank you Mr. Latios, Brendan, I would like a word with you if you're quite done expressing your emotions."

"Okay Principal" Said Brendan as he began to put down the dazed and perplexed Umbreon, but not before muttering:

" _You lucked out for now pipsqueak, but as soon as I'm done,_ _ **you're dead meat**_ _."_ And with that final sentence, he left with the two principals.

Cassidy trotted over to the still shocked Umbreon, asking him one question with a big, mocking grin on his face,

"I knew you guys would be buddies all along!"

"Ha-ha, yeah..." Weakly chuckled Julley, glad that he had made it out of that predicament alive.

"Buddies..."

* * *

Man, that took a lot outta me, but none the less, there was chapter 10 for ya guys, thanks for the reviews, and please do not be timid to leave one down, as I absolutely LOVE reading your ideas.

-Sawss, dissolved by the solvent Awesome to create the solution known as Awesome Sawss.

QUESTION: Aside from the protagonists Julley and Cassidy, Which character would you wish to see more of?


	11. Chapter 11

**That Glaceon**

This chapter came out a little later than scheduled; we had myriads of exams of all kinds of subjects. However, now that it's over, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Awe-Sawss does not own/ and is in no way, shape or form affiliated with Pokémon, Nintendo, the Pokémon Company or Gamefreak. But if I was, I would surely have a small loan of a million dollars.

* * *

After that major incident, Mr. Telepo finally did his job by telling everyone to calm down and settle in their seats. However, despite his best efforts, the boring Alakazam could keep the class from irradiating speech to one another, whether it is "I've never seen Brendan make physical contact with any one affectionately before… Aside from the Lopunny cheerleaders…" to "…Now I kinda want Brendan to hug me…"

tl;dr, The whole room kept gossiping about the event that just occurred.

 **Everyone talking about you I see?**

 _Yeah…_

 ***Sigh* Just like Chapter one…**

 _What?_

 **Don't worry; you're too young to understand.**

Across the classroom, a familiar Lucario was (not-so) sneakily talking to one of her peers via her cell phone about the said incident. Word got around the school quickly, although the period had not even ended yet.

" _Yoo! Jazz! U heard about what my brother did?"_

Jasmine smirked at this, as she didn't hear about it. She had seen the spectacle happen with her very own eyes.

" _Pfft, did I hear it? I SAW it for myself!" Replied Jasmine, that smirk still on her face._

" _NO WAY"_

" _YES WAY"_

" _XD (For those who don't understand (Despite the fact its 2016, people!), turn your head approximately 90 degrees anticlockwise, because anything more than that will mean you do not have a spinal cord.), U better believe that I'm totes gonna mock him as soon as I see him!"_

Jasmine was about to reply with a generic laughing emoji, however, her brain had promptly reminded her of the fact that the humiliated Blaziken was taken by the legendary principals.

" _Idk if that'll be anytime soon, he got taken by Principal Latias and VP Latios."_

The reply to that comment from Bonnie took longer than it should have, thus Jasmine began to worry and contemplated if telling her this was really the best idea. Maybe it was a personal issue related to his family? Or even worse, he could have committed a crime! Jasmine's anxious thoughts came to a stop by a satisfying vibrating sensation on the tip of her paw. She checked what it was, finding her phone notifying her that Bonnie had replied to her text. However, actually reading the text was as tense as results from the Jeremy Kyurem show. When she had opened it, it read.

"OMA! (If you don't get it, think harder) I forgot!"

That didn't sound like she had struck a personal nerve, but before Jasmine could even put her paws to the buttons on her phone, the bubbly Blaziken had continued:

"Brendan had fhsiofhssfahfuihisawssgdjgdhjgo"

When Jasmine saw this message, she was as perplexed as a Spinda. Before she could properly analyze the incomprehensible text, Mr. Telepo cleared his throat.

"Ahem!" He said grabbing the attention of the pupils in his classroom.

"Alright kids," His voice as monotonous as ever, "Disregarding the… 'Unexpected' event that had just occurred, you may have heard around the school that there is a new rule being enforced."

With this comment followed a barrage of frustrated and irritated moans coming from almost each and every Pokemon in the class.

"Quiet down kids, it seems to be within your favor this time." Continued the Alakazam. "I have received a P-mail saying that all students must take part in an extra-curricular activity within classes, so clubs such as athletics, music, or even opting to be the school newspaper writer, or at least part of the committee."

Contrary to the feedback the class had just given, the room was now filled with small mumbles of content.

After hearing this, Julley thought long and hard about what he would choose to be as his elective. His mind first wondered towards athletics, but now under further consideration, his body wasn't as versatile as it used to be. Furthermore, it was one of the clubs that had a higher chance of containing very, very angry Blazikens.

The bell rung as it was time to go to their lessons. Cassidy chose this time to catch the Umbreon's attention and ask him what he was going to choose to be his elective.

"Hey Julley!" Called out the very enthusiastic Glaceon.

Julley got his bag, and turned towards the Pokemon who was accosting him.

"Y-yeah?"

Cassidy locked eyes with him, and something seemed to click in her brain. Ever since that kiss, that one kiss, she had never really been able to look at him the same way again. That cute, little innocent Umbreon she once knew (A couple days ago) was now a slightly more confident Umbreon that she found even more interest in. Not the friendly, nonchalant way that she used look at him, but more of a way that was slightly less platonic. How could she describe this?

 **UGH. You like him. Not as in the friendly-fun kinda way. As in, you like-like him. It isn't an exam, geez.**

Snide comments from godly beings aside, she didn't fully understand this emotion, as she had never really had an actual crush before let alone even knew a lot about the subject anyway. She was raised in quite a well-mannered way. Her parents had always taught her to be friendly towards everyone she met. Whatever this feeling was, she didn't have much of an option to control it, and therefore it would be best if she just ignored it.

Meanwhile, in the hall of Origin, a certain Arceus was looking down on very contemplative ice-type Pokemon.

"HA! WHAT A JOKER!"

Back on Earth, Julley, on the other hand, was completely oblivious of this, and instead took attempts trying to get her back into reality.

"Uhhh…" He started, the tone of uncertainty as potent as ever in his voice. "Are you okay?"

He received no answer though, therefore he then tried sidestepping from left to right, thinking that the sight of his movement would snap her back away from her daydream. Julley got a very different reaction from this; Cassidy's teal eyes seemed to follow his own. Julley was immensely creeped out by this. It reminded him of one of those portraits with eyes that would endlessly pursue yours. Julley took a look at the clock on the wall, and realized that he barely had a minute left to get to his next class.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ He thought along with a sigh of discomfort at what his brain told him what to do next.

Julley traveled around and behind the dazed Glaceon, reluctantly placed his paws on his rear and began to push Cassidy in the direction of the next lesson. Instinctively, Cassidy subconsciously trotted along with the pace of which Julley was pushing her at. Surprisingly, Cassidy was heavier than he had thought, especially as someone as small and visually petite as her.

Of course, the Umbreon had a massive flush on his face whilst he was doing this, and was very thankful that no one was populating the halls as of this current moment. As soon as they were somewhere near their destined classroom, Cassidy began to regain her awareness, but didn't realize she was being pushed, thus she almost lost her footing in the process.

"Huh, what? What were you doing?" Asking the still slightly dazed Cassidy.

"Uh, w-well you didn't really s-seem to respond to anything I said or did, so I-I decided to try and get you to our next lesson at least." Answered Julley, as he tried to avert his gaze and hide his blush from the Glaceon to the patterns on the floor.

Cassidy then closed her eyes, put on a smile and rotated her head 30 degrees anti-clockwise, putting on a very friendly impression (Try it! Look in the mirror and do that! You'll become a better person by the second).

"Aww, thanks Julley!" She said, before gleefully hopping in the classroom.

Julley felt a small smile slip onto his face as a result of receiving a nice comment from his good deed, and soon followed the Glaceon into his next lesson.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update, but thank you for reading this, and I will soon post the next chapter in a couple of days. Peace, ma Peeps!

Question: What's your most hated subject in school?


	12. Chapter 12

That Glaceon

The 12th chapter to this story! I really, really, REALLY love the reviews you guys are giving me; it's the only thing that keeps me going! Also, I would like to sincerely thank Nightstrike the Umbreon, Laptoper321 and Glaceongirl for not only reviewing this story, but for so devoted to this story as to give constructive comments almost EVERY chapter! Thank you so much! Therefore I present to you, the 12th chapter!

* * *

Julley and Cassidy walked into their science class, or more specifically, their physics class, that was being taught by a Raichu. They both took a seat next to each other as the teacher began to introduce himself.

"Hello kids, my name's Mr. E. Tricity, or you could just call me Sir. I'll be teaching you Physics for the rest of the year as your previous teacher is unable to teach you anymore." He began with the lesson that was appropriately on the topic on electricity. Halfway through the lesson, an obnoxious noise emitted from the door. However, it seemed that no one was there of you were to look through the window of the door. Regardless of whether curiosity killed the Meowth or not, Mr. Tricity strolled over the door and opened it, revealing a small Glaceon with a brown paper bag in his mouth.

"Uhhh…" The confused Raichu tried to begin.

"Hello! My name is Cody! I'm looking for my sister!" Joyfully said the small Glaceon. "She looks exactly like me, but taller and with longer eyelashes!"

Mr. Tricity then looked around the classroom, his eyes stopping at Cassidy.

"Is that your sister?" Inquired the Raichu, pointing his finger… Err, arm, towards Cassidy, who was locking eyes with her sibling.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Cody, before he gleefully trotted over to his sister and handed her the paper bag. "You left your lunch at home, so Mom told me to bring it to you!"

Following this statement came a hurricane of various 'Awwh's and 'He's so cute!'s. Cassidy patted his brother's head as a sign of her appreciation, before he turned to Julley and said: "Wow, she must really like you by the way she was looking at you when I came in!" Before he happily scampered off. This earned a very distinguishable blush on the Umbreon's face. Frantically, he stole a quick glance at the Glaceon beside him to check if she had heard that. Much to his convenience, she didn't, as she was putting her lunch in her bag, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

After letting the little Glaceon run out of the classroom, Mr. Tricity continued on with the lesson.

"Anyways, when two objects rub together, they transfer electrons, therefore this makes one of the objects have a positive charge, and the other a negative."

Julley's brain had instantly tuned out this boring speech, he already knew the basis of this stuff, as he revises at home in his spare time, thus, Julley used this time to look around the silent classroom. Firstly, his eyes pointed at Cassidy, who was furiously scribbling down notes in her textbook. He then looked at the clock above the blackboard which read 10:23 (The lesson ends at 10:30), So far, this had been the longest 7 minutes of his life.

Maybe he could just have a little doze whilst he was… waiting…

*RING RING*

 **Could that obnoxious bell be ANY louder!**

 _I didn't know you could hear it?_

 **If I could hear anything that Glaceon or Blaziken said, of course I could hear the bell!**

With a content smile on his face, Julley got up and stretched his muscles, Cassidy doing the same before the duo left to enjoy their recess.

"So I forgot to ask you, earlier." Cassidy started looking at her cellphone, "What have you chose for your elective?"

Julley had thought about this during his previous lesson, but yet didn't fully know what he should pick.

"I-I don't yet."

"Aww, well, I think I may choose athletics."

Julley looked at the Glaceon when he had heard this, he had always thought that the Glaceon was never fond of getting herself sweaty and all.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" answered Cassidy, peering at her phone to check the time. "Oh, Julley, I gotta go, I'm in the choir and rehearsals start…" She peered at her phone again. "Right now!"

Julley's ears dropped at the sound of this, but understood anyways. "Okay, I-I'll see you later then." He said, before she ran off in the opposite direction. This led Julley to an inquiry: What now? He didn't really have anyone else to hang out with.

*Sigh* "I guess I could just get some food early then." He said to no one in particular, before he headed off towards the cafeteria. When he got there, the hall was bustling about with various Pokemon of all shapes, sizes and types. He then waited in the line, behind a Quilava whom he had seen in a couple of his classes. However, when a taller Arcanine with glasses rushed into the line, she (The Arcanine) had accidentally pushed him in the line, thus he ended up pushing the Quilava in front of him, and so forth. This ended up with a bunch of "What's the big idea!" being thrown about each other, before everyone looked at the Pokemon at the end of the line, who would logically be the culprit.

"Of course! It was the nerd!" Accused an insensitive Absol near the front of the line.

This in result made the hall bellow with laughter at the humiliation of the Arcanine, who was furiously blushing in embarrassment. From behind the Arcanine, a way taller figure appeared, immediately shutting all of those who were foolish enough to laugh at the creator of the accident.

The figure took one step making it easier to see. The figure appeared to be a Blaziken… Oh no…

At the sight of this, Julley turned pale. He did not want to die, not at this age. Upon closer inspection of the Umbreon's supposedly "Worst nightmare", the Blaziken seemed to have more curves around the torso area than Julley recalled.

"Who called her a nerd?" Asked the Blaziken, although it sounded like more of a threat. Upon hearing this, everyone in the line immediately pointed to the Absol that made the snide comment. Narrowing their eyes, the Blaziken then walked over to the Absol, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and whispered something in his ear, before effortlessly dropping him.

Julley didn't know what they had said, but it must have been pretty hardcore to send the previously smug Absol fleeing out of the cafeteria with his tail literally between his legs. After hearing the anonymous Blaziken speak, Julley deduced that either Brendan's voice broke, or this was a completely different person altogether. The Blaziken then returned back to the flustered Arcanine, most likely to console her.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks again Bonnie."

"Pfft, don't sweat it, it's common knowledge not to mess with anyone in association with _the_ Bonnie herself." Said Bonnie whilst proudly flexing her arms.

 _Man, I wish I could be 'Associated' with her if she protects her friends like that._

"Hah, you sound just like your brother!" Joked Alice, the nerdy Arcanine, resulting in a light giggle from her Blaziken friend.

 _Aww no, when she says "Her Brother", please don't tell me she mea-_

Julley's thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the cafeteria doors swinging open, unconcealing the raging antagonist, Brendan. Without even scanning the room, his eyes darted towards the dilated pupils of the cowering Umbreon on the opposite side of the cafeteria, frozen with fear. A satisfied smirk crept onto his beak, as he slowly began to close the distance between him and his prey.

 _This is it for me now, I'm done for, finished, terminated, erased, rekt, annihilated, decimated..._

As the increasingly panicking Umbreon thought of more depressing synonyms for the word "dead meat", Brendan strolled slowly, knowing that he would finally be able to claim his revenge. After what felt like an eternity, Brendan was now within face-punching range of Julley. Without even uttering another word, Brendan picked up the Umbreon with one arm, and prepared a fist with the other; ready to ensure that this encounter will not end with another hug, but something a little less affectionate than that. Julley closed his eyes in acceptance, acknowledging the fact that his fate had been sealed, and that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Ahaha... Finally, no more runnin-"

"HEY BRENDAN!"

The aggravated Blaziken turned his head towards the source of the interruption, because whoever did it was surely going to be beaten to a pulp as soon as he was done with the Umbreon. However,

"Okay, I'm beginning to get a little pissed off, who th- Oh great. It's _you._ " Said Brendan in disgust at the sight of his sister.

"Put the little Umbreon down." Warned Bonnie, a stern look on his face.

Julley flustered in embarrassment at the adjective 'little' being used to describe him. Sure, he was smaller than the average Umbreon, but he wasn't THAT small... Right?

"Or what?" Replied Brendan, returning the same look to his sibling.

"I'll tell Mom how that it wasn't the neighbour's Houndour who broke the backyard fence."

Brendan slitted his eyes at this threat. "You wouldn't."

Putting a triumphant smirk on her face, Bonnie challenged him even more. "Mmm-hmm, I would, and you know what that means."

Brendan's eyes dilated at the thought of his beloved games console being absolutely smushed by a flaming foot. It had cost their parents quite a large amount of funds to get it fully repaired, but in his defence, it wasn't really his fault that the fence was so fragile. However, maybe it wasn't the most intelligent idea to begin practicing flurries of punches and kicks on the helpless fence.

Grumbling incoherent words of defeat, Brendan put Julley back on the ground and left to probably go and release his anger on a tree or something. After the perpetrator took his leave, Bonnie came up to the still slightly petrified Umbreon.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Asked Bonnie, a comforting smile on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for s-saving me t-there."

"Don't sweat it, Brendan can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, picking fights with others for no dang reason."

"Haha, yeah... No... reason..." Guiltily mumbled Julley.

"Anyways, I'll see you later kiddo!" Finally stated the Blaziken, before she parted ways.

 _Am I really that small should she be calling me "Kiddo"?_

 **Uhh... well, to be honest, you kinda are.**

 _Gee, thanks for the consolation._

 **What do you expect? She's at least 3 feet taller than you!**

The Arcanine behind him decided to whip up a small conversation with the smaller, more petite Umbreon.

"Hah, don't worry, as she calls most people smaller than her kiddo." Stated Alice, whilst adjusting her glasses. "Even her own brother!"

This kind of intrigued him; Who was taller between the Blaziken siblings? He just had to ask.

"Uhh... Between Brendan and... Uhh..."

"Bonnie." Corrected the Arcanine.

"Yeah, her, who's taller?"

"Pfft, of course, it would be Bonnie!" Said Alice, as if the answer was obvious.

"R-really? Then who's older?" Inquired Julley once more.

"That would be Brendan, but only by a couple of seconds."

 _That would mean they're twins! I never would have thought of it._

 **Wow! The more you know!**

"Anyway, what is your name?" Asked Alice.

"Uhh, Julley."

"Right, well, my name is Alice. Nice meeting you!"

For some reason, Julley felt quite comfortable talking to Alice the Arcanine. Maybe it was due to her understanding personality, or-

 **Or maybe it's the fact that you liiiike her!**

 _... Seriously?_

 **Hah, yeah, I'm bored, I know.**

Before the two could converse anymore, it was finally Julley's turn to get his food. He sat at a table with the Arcanine, and surprisingly, Julley found interest in the subject she was obsessed with that was anime, although he hadn't really watched any. However, all good things must come to an end as it was finally time for students to go to their next lesson.

"Uhh, well, I'll see you later then." Said the Arcanine to her new-found friend, before she left, leaving the Umbreon amongst other Pokemon pupils who still had yet to go to their next classes.

Julley checked his planner and saw that he had a P.E. lesson as well as a Pokemon History lesson left before the end of the day. Sighing in defeat, the Umbreon slowly slumped to his next lesson.

* * *

The day had passed by relatively quickly, but he did not see any signs of Cassidy since she had left this morning. Not even at lunch. What could've happened to her? Whatever it could have been, Julley hoped for the best as he began to make his trek back home.

Meanwhile, a Lucario, an Arcanine and two Blazikens stood outside of the school gates, chatting amongst each other. Well, to be precise, the Arcanine and only one of the Blazikens were making conversation. Brendan was slumped against the wall of the school, texting someone on his phone. On the other hand, Jasmine seemed to be secretly ogling the Blaziken and all of his well-defined features. However, she snapped out of these thoughts and put her attention to the conversation between Alice and Bonnie before her mind could imagine anything else including the Blaziken on the wall.

"Anyways, Brendan and I are gonna head back home, get all our stuff, and meet you two at the mall, so we'll see you then." Said Bonnie, before she alongside her brother left in the opposite direction.

"Alright, see you two soon." Said Alice and Jasmine, before they also started to leave, but not before Jasmine took one more look over her shoulder at the muscular Blaziken departing with his sister.

 _UGH. Why couldn't I keep my eyes off him? Sure he had some decent muscles on him, but I barely know the guy!_

 **If I'm not wrong, I think you have a little crush on our Brendan, hmm?**

 _Well, I don't know, I've barely even properly introduced myself to him!_

 **Well, now you know what you're going to do once you guys all meet up at the mall.**

 _*Sigh* I think you may be right, and that's the problem._

* * *

Bonnie and Brendan were walking to the mall after getting their money and such from their house, and was making small conversation about conventional topics, such as school, broken fences, and the sort. However, with the same smirk she had this recess, Bonnie decided to bring up a more... intimate subject.

"Hey, you remember that Lucario that was with us earlier right?"

"Uhh... The one with the red eyes?" Brendan, sipping on an Oran-berry flavoured milkshake through a straw. However, it was actually a lot harder said than done, as Blazikens have beaks, which made simply drinking a milkshake physically tasking.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. She was the only Lucario in the whole school, let alone her red eyes.

"Yes Brendan. The one with the red eyes." She deadpanned.

"What about her?" Asked Brendan, loudly sipping more of his milkshake to drown out the bluntness in her voice.

"She was totes checking you out."

This made him slightly choke on his beverage, not only due to the shock that this Lucario was 'checking him out', but also the fact that she used the word 'totes' to describe it.

"No way. She wasn't. I would have seen her if she was!" Denied the arrogant Blaziken.

"You sure bro? Once you have your eyes glued to your screen, you have a pretty hard time acknowledging your surroundings!" She remarked with a chuckle.

Brendan was about to put up a counter-argument, but he realised that it was more than evident after recounting everything that happened prior to the "incident" that happened earlier today.

"Well... To be fair... Who could resist?" Said Brendan with a grin screaming the words "SHOW-OFF" to everybody within a 5 mile-radius.

Putting on a smirk of her own, Bonnie retorted: "I definitely could!", laughing all the while.

"Well of course, you're my sister anyway! I'm not really fond of that life unlike you, weirdo."

Knowing she had the advantage over Brendan's discomfort, she decided to take her mockery one step further.

"What's wrong bro? Why can't you show some affection towards your sister? Gimme a hug!" Joked Bonnie while opening her arms and advancing towards Brendan.

"Get away from me you weirdo!" Shouted the irritated Blaziken, running off hoping to increase the distance between him and his sister. Bonnie giving chase being the deliberately annoying sister she was to her brother.

* * *

Oh, the fluff-filled concept of brother/sisterly love(TO A MINIMUM), but it seems a little one-sided right? Anyway, thank you for not only the reviews, but the fact that you took time out of your precious lives to read my story. *Wipes tear* You da real MVP. Anyways, R&R, and I'll see you next chapter.

-This Sawss is the opposite of any antonym to the word "Awesome".


	13. Chapter 13

That Glaceon

Here comes number thirteen! I'm gonna try to put this one up a little earlier than usual, so I have time to relax and revise (Unfortunately) for my upcoming exams, but depressing tests aside, lets continue with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, I checked, and I still don't own Pokemon, or any of its affiliates that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of running, the duo finally made it at the mall, huffing and puffing all the while.

"Was it really worth *Huff* running away *Puff* from me? You messed up my hair!" Bonnie complained, gesturing to her beige locks running down the back of her neck and shoulders.

Brendan gave her a confused look as if to say " _Are you actually serious?"._

"As if! Don't try hugging me then! I've already had an issue concerning that, I don't need another." Brendan returned, before heading towards the entrance of the massive shopping centre, with Bonnie following soon after.

The mall was jam-packed with myriads of various stores, ranging from sports, to casual wear, to sporty-casual wear. If it existed, this shop sold it, being even larger than the department store in Johto, Goldenrod city. It was bustling with hundreds of Pokemon carrying large bags full of clothes, accessories and equipment. Obviously being used to this place, Brendan and Bonnie both proceeded through the mall, not without looking through some of the windows of some stores, making a mental bookmark of things that they may buy later. Soon enough, The twins reached the centre of the giant department store, looking down the large corridors stretching down the North, East, South and Western directions, leading to more shops. Bonnie whipped out her cellphone from her handbag to call the two of her friends that she was to meet in this area.

She dialled Jasmine's number and waited for the phone to ring a couple times, before a voice emitted from it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me, Bonnie. Where are you two?"

Fangirlish screaming could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Uhh well, we were heading to where- _OMMGG! Jazz! They have Sylveon Tail mangas!"_ Bonnie grimaced at this sudden burst of sound and distanced her phone from her ear. Even Brendan who had been in the midst of buying another bottled milkshake from a nearby vending machine (As he had dropped his milkshake while he was running) could hear it, and in shock dropped his Pokedollar, which then progressed in sliding right under the machine.

"Son of a Bursyamo!" He shouted in annoyance, before reaching in his pocket for another dollar.

"Uhh... Are you guys at that anime store?" Bonnie asked after the screaming had subsided.

"Yeah, maybe you want to come here instead. Alice doesn't look like she's gonna leave this place for a whil- _No way! A life-size figure of Son Gogoat from Dragonite Ball Z! WOAWW!_ "

"..."

"Just, come this place, mkay?" Jasmine speedily said before hanging up on the call."

Bonnie just barely heard what she had said, her eardrums still ringing from the overly-loud sound coming from her cell phone. After gathering her senses, she called over her brother who was contently sipping from his milkshake.

"Brendan, we gotta go to that anime store in the South wing, Alice and Jasmine got caught up in there." This got a groan from the male Blaziken.

"UGH. I don't why you insisted on inviting your nerdy friend if all she's going to do is gawk at those annoying anime characters." Whined Brendan before he took another sip of his milkshake.

"But I remember that you used to always watch that Dragonit-" "Hey! I was 7! _And it was awesome._ " He interrupted, muttering that last part under his breath with a nostalgic smile on his beak.

"Pfft, whatever, let's go." Huffed Bonnie, slinging her handbag over her shoulder... Ultimately knocking Brendan's milkshake out of his grasp, and onto the floor, spilling all of its sweet sugary contents all over the marble flooring.

"..."

For the whole time the duo were making their way to the store that contained a very fascinated Arcanine and her peer, Brendan didn't make a sound, not before his "Pocket" began to loudly vibrate. He took it out and found that it was his friend Tyson, a Typhlosion, whom he was to meet in this same place calling his cell phone.

"Yo, Brendan, you there dude?" Tyson asked, his tough voice coming across the line and into Brendan's ear.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Umm, well, ya see, my mom went out and my pop's at work, so I kinda have to look after my little sister."

Brendan groaned in annoyance after hearing this, his plans for the day absolutely totalled because his friend had to babysit his 9 year old sister. He checked the time, reading at 4 o'clock. The sun was still up as it was the glorious season of summer.

"What time do you think your parents will be back?"

"Uhh... Maybe in an hour?" Answered the unsure Typhlosion.

"Do you think you could make it by then?"

"Yeah, I gotta ask my parents first."

This last statement, Brendan slightly froze, as Tyson's parents were not lenient at all Especially his father. The first time he hadwent to his house would be a memory that would never escape his mind.

* * *

 _The young, 11 year-old Combusken walked across the large front yard that lead to a relatively large house, stacking at least 3 stories. Finally making his way to the door, Brendan gently tapped the ornate entrance and waited a couple of seconds. Soon enough, a Quilava had opened the door to his, revealing a white interior decor behind him._

 _"Hey Brendan!" Happily greeted the young and carefree Tyson. "Come in!"_

 _Not before wiping his digitigrade feet on the door mat, Brendan timidly walked into the huge house that seemed to look even bigger on the inside._

 _"My parents are in the lounge, so let me introduce you to them."_

 _Tyson beckoned Brendan once they got to the living room, Tyson opened the door._

 _"Mom, Dad, this is my friend I was talking about, Brendan." Said the beaming Quilava._

 _2 pairs of eyes looked at him. One belonging to a Lopunny, the other a Typlosion. The first to get up was the Lopunny, greeting him with a friendly smile._

 _"Ooh, so is this the one? It's nice to meet you, and please, call me Lindsey."_

 _Brendan bowed in respect, and replied: "Okay, it's nice to meet you too... Lindsey." He said as politely as he could muster._

 _However, the elder Typlosion instead gestured him to come over as to where he was sat on the white sofa._

 _"How're ya doing son?" He asked holding out his paw for the Combusken. Up to this day, Brendan still didn't know how he didn't just have a nervous breakdown from the intense pressure being exerted on him._

 _"I'm f-fine, thank you, sir." Replied Brendan, shaking his paw and politely smiling._

 _"..."_

 _After about what felt like an hour of a nerve-wracking staring contest and an excessive one-sided hand shake, Linda tactfully intervened._

 _"How about you two boys go and play upstairs, hmm?" Said the secretly nervous Lopunny, who was ushering the duo out of the lounge and up the stairs._

* * *

Brendan began to feel sorry for Tyson, having to endure a father with such high expectations, but quickly snapped himself out of his flashback.

"Uhh... Hello? Anyone there?" Came a familiar voice from his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here, so, I'll see you later."

"Catch you later, buddy!" Exclaimed Tyson through the phone before the line was dropped.

After putting the phone in his pockets, Brendan looked up and finally saw their destination written in bright, neon pink cursive.

"Magasin d'anime." Read aloud both of the twins at the same time. Looking at each other in slight worry, they entered the shop.

Literally everywhere was covered with some sort of design depicting anime. The bookshelves were assorted with different mangas of every different franchise, whether it is " _Doduo's Bizarre Adventure"_ to " _Fullmetal Altaria"._ Despite coming to this mall almost every fortnight, neither Bonnie nor Brendan had ever seen such a spectacle.

"Uhh, well..." Started Bonnie, clearly still mesmerised by the vast amounts of merchandise littered about the whole inside of the shop. "How about we look around for the two?"

Bonnie and Brendan looked through every isle until they found a struggling Lucario trying to pry away a wailing Arcanine from a statue of a Gogoat that wore an orange fighting gi with a dark blue shirt under it. After what felt like ages of awkwardness, the Lucario finally noticed the two, who looked very perplexed as to what the heck was going on here.

"Do you guys mind if you can lend a hand here?"

* * *

The shop owner had finally kicked them out. Alice had been holding onto the statue with a (surprisingly) strong grip, and ended up tearing its arms off.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Asked Jasmine, obviously not thinking this far.

"How about we go and do some shopping!" Squealed Bonnie excited to check out the newest accessories and clothing in the stores. Of course, Brendan groaned in aggravation at this idea, and REALLY wanted to opt out of this, as he knew as soon as Bonnie began shopping, she couldn't stop.

"Can I just go to a different store by myself?" Although he hated shopping, he had his eyes on this basketball vest of the brand of his favourite team, Slateport City Rangers.

However, his sister being his sister, she had to shake her head.

"Sorry Bro, Mom gave me the money, ergo I'm basically the boss; You gonna have to come with us." Retorted Bonnie, her signature smirk present on her face.

"*GROOOOANN*"

Of course their mother would give the money to Bonnie! All she was going to do was spend it on things she was never going to acknowledge ever again. And unfortunately for him, he had used the majority of his saved lunch money trying to buy a milkshake from the vendor. He glanced at one of the clocks hung up on the wall. 04:35. Only 25 minutes to go, then he would be with Tyson, whom of which he could possibly freeload money off.

"Fine." Sighed the impatient Blaziken.

The three females squawked in delight, before they took off in the nearest clothes store, leaving the exasperated Blaziken behind, although most of the times it was to gaze at the things they knew were too expensive to buy anyway.

"By the way," Began Jasmine, "What happened to the text you sent me earlier today?"

"Oh yeah, about that, the teacher scoped me on my cell during class; she took it and I had to get it after the lesson.

"Oh, no wonder." That really relieved the Lucario, as she thought she was temporarily abducted by some Elygems or something.

When the three had arrived at the store, they began to talk about various topics, before Alice began to sidle near Bonnie, in a very discreet manner.

"Hey B, y'know Jasmine like, totes has her eyes on your brother!" whisper-screamed the ecstatic Arcanine.

"Yeah, I looked back a couple times and saw her 'surveying' him for sure!"

The duo began to giggle from behind a curtain of dresses varying from all colors of the rainbow, catching the Lucario's attention, who was absent-mindedly examining a pair of shoes, yet with the knowledge that they wouldn't fit her paw structure regardless. Although the constant sound of suspicious giggling behoved her to execute her super-awesome-ninja skills and investigate, her better judgment got the best of her, thus she left her friends alone… Before the giggling turned into a chuckle, and the chuckling turned into a howl, and that ho- **YES, WE GET IT.**

Anyways, Jasmine slowly sneaked towards the sources of the noise that were concealed by the dresses, and went prone on her stomach, so she could get a visual of her peers. However, as she began to crouch down, a lot of shuffling was heard, and the giggling stopped. Jasmine bent down further and stuck her head through the unnecessary thousands of dresses the store had hung up, muzzle first. As she did this, she arrived at the sight of the feet of a Blaziken, and across from the pair a quadruped set of Arcanine paws.

 _Ha! I bet they were gossiping!_

But, upon further inspection, she realized that there was another pair of Blaziken feet adjacent to the Arcanine's. She looked up, and met the shocked eyes of Brendan, who clearly did not wake up this day to notice the head of a Lucario to be peeking out from an assortment of dresses. Jasmine was not only shocked, but was also caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to be looking straight back at her.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, here's my dollar!" Blurted the flustered Jasmine, pulling out five Pokedollars to try to cover up the situation, before rapidly popping her head back into the dresses.

Brendan on the other hand, was still very confused, only being able to utter a "What?" in response.

After a few moments of silence, Alice decided to break the ice.

"Do you guys think we can sneak back into the anime store?"

* * *

Whew, what a chapter! Thanks again to the three musketeers GlaceonGirl2, Laptoper321 and Nightstrike the Umbreon for reviewing my last one, coz they really keep me up at night jotting down ideas. Speaking of which, if you really enjoyed this story, do me and my buddy Nightstrike a favour by watching his read, opinion and interpretations of this same story on his video, at watch?v=MvIOU1JXb5Q. Anyways, peace, and goodnight.

-Sawss the Awesome


	14. Chapter 14

**THAT GLACEON**

That last one was quite the chapter. Never would I have guessed that Jasmine had the hots for our Blaziken antagonist… But then again, I am the author of this story anyways. Therefore, I bring to you chapter 14 of our story. My apologies as I have been outta town recently, but for now, imma give you this chapter. There may not be another chapter for a while as I've got a lot on my shoulders, but as soon as that's finished, you better believe that I'm going to update more.

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything aside from a cup of tropical juice. (That is now empty)

* * *

Let's return back from where we left off. Ah, yes, Jasmine had just 'found her dollar' from under the dresses hung on the clothesline as Brendan was still recovering from his shock. Looking at his consternated expression, Bonnie began to laugh.

"HAHA! Look at your face!" Bonnie exclaimed, also taking a picture of this on her phone. Brendan snapped out of confusion at the bright flash of light that emitted from it.

"Wha- What? HEY! Delete that!" He shouted, lunging at the phone that held all of his dignity on its database. Much to his anger, Bonnie used her significant height advantage of about 4 inches to hold just it out of his reach whilst also sending it to many of her friends. Jasmine on the other hand was debating with her mind.

 _How could I be so stupid! I knew I should have just left them alone! I bet he thinks I'm a complete weirdo!_

 **Look, calm the Furret down Jazz. He didn't acknowledge it.**

 _But didn't you see his face? He looked like he had just saw a little Pichu fall down a flight of stairs!_

 **CALM. DOWN. You'll be fine, trust me.**

Soon enough, the time reached 5 o'clock, and Brendan had ceased trying to grab his sister's phone due to a vibration feeling he had felt on his thigh. Checking his mobile phone, he realized he had received a text message from Tyson, saying that he could make it, and he should meet him in the center of the mall.

"Y'know what sis? Keep that crappy picture. I've got a basketball vest that is calling my name!" He declared, before rapidly jetting out of the mall. Jasmine saw this, and obtained a bad feeling in her gut. Reuniting with her friends, she was met with a Blaziken furiously slamming her digits on her phone whilst wearing a devious smile, and an Arcanine who also too wore the same smile.

"So Jasmine, did you enjoy the view?" Giggled Alice.

"V-view? No! I was looking for my dollar that I had dropped, I was gonna buy this d-decent dress, and-"

"Okay, okay, don't get your... whatever is on the back of your head into a twist, I was just messing with you."

Bonnie finally looked up from her phone. "Hey gals, do you wanna go to the check-out now?"

"Yeah, but I assure you, I'm gonna get that Son Gogoat figure by the time this shopping trip is over!" Proclaimed Alice, a determined smile on her face, earning exasperated sighs from her other two companions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassidy was reading a very dramatic and anxious story, having to do with a slightly socially awkward Glaceon, who encounters a very upbeat Sylveon who (not-so) secretly has a crush on him, yet he doesn't know it.

After a couple pages or so, Cody suddenly flew into her turquoise-themed room.

"Big sis! Mom's calling you!" He exclaimed, jumping on Cassidy's bed and thus interrupting her from her 32,000 (And counting!) word novel.

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming."

Grabbing her little brother and removing him from the bed before he could mess it up any further, Cassidy trotted down the stairs and into the lounge where she could find her mother.

"Hey mom, you were calling me?"

Cassidy's mom, an Espeon, was slumped on the couch, her eyes half closed due to weariness. "Yes dear, I want you to go to the department store with your brother to get some *YAWWN* groceries and buy some food for the two of you, I'm simply too tired from work to cook some… *YAAAWWN*"

"Yeah, that's fine mom, do you mind if I brought a friend, too?"

"By all means." She muttered, before completely falling dead asleep on the couch.

Cassidy grabbed the money and shopping list from the table, called her brother and finally headed out towards her destination. However, she was going to take a small detour to a fellow Umbreon's house.

* * *

Lounged on his bed was the bored Julley. He had switched the lights off in an attempt to sleep, but had not prevailed. He tried rolling around on the bed in order to get into a more comfortable position, but no matter how hard he tried, he just felt the same. Bored.

*KNOCK KNOCK* He heard at the door. It was probably one of his Mom's friends raring to talk about something boring. Like- trying to hatch an egg boring.

From downstairs, his mother opened the door to two Glaceons, only differing in gender and height.

"Hello Mrs. Breon! I'm one of Julley's friends, Cassidy, and this is my little brother Cody!" She greeted.

April absolutely adored the young enthusiastic passion that radiated off Cassidy and her little brother. It filled her brain with fond memories of how she used to be at a girl around her age.

"Ah, well, it's an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you! By the way, you can just call me April."

"Thanks April! Is Julley around? Our Mom sent us to the mall to grab a bite, and I was wondering if he could tag along?"

"Yes, he's upstairs, just hold on a second, and please feel free to sit down in our living room whilst you wait, maybe you could watch some TV?" She recommended as she opened the door, revealing more of the house to the two visitors.

"Oh boy! TV!" Yelled the elated Cody at the thought of watching his favourite programs.

"Thank you April." Politely said Cassidy, as she too followed her brother to the living room.

April took one last look at the two joyous siblings. It filled her with utmost happiness to see such young, precious innocence finally back under their room again. She then exhaled a sigh of nostalgia before heading up the stairs to fetch her son.

April reached Julley's room, and opened it. She examined the relatively clean room, but her eyes stopped at the crumpled sheets with a moving figure inside of it.

"Julley, your friend Cassidy is here with her brother, asking if you would like to go to the mall with them to eat."

Julley's head peeked out from his jet-black bed covers, his face lighting up with happiness.

 _Finally! Something to do!_

 **That, and you wanna spend some quality time with her, hmm?**

 _Well, yeah, that's one of the reasons why I'm going._

 **Oh. Well… Uhh… just a second, I gotta go and think of a sarcastic and witty remark!**

Shaking his head at the weird antics of his psyche, Julley got out of his bed and headed out of his room.

"Okay, can I go then Mom?"

"Of course, but don't stay out too late, and here's some money for the trip."

"Thanks Mom." He said, before heading down the stairs.

"Wait!"

"Yikes!" Screamed Julley, almost falling down the staircase. "Yes Mom?"

"Don't leave her too late!" Said April with a wink, before walking into her room.

Rolling his eyes, Julley walking down the stairs and opened the lounge door to a calm, smiling Glaceon and her excited brother, who was jumping up and down on the couch, yelling: "YEAH! GO ZUBATMAN!"

Cassidy turned her head to the Umbreon in the doorway, and greeted him with a nice smile.

"What's up Julley? Your Mom is INCREDIBLY nice!"

 _Hah, yeah, just wait for her to assign you a chore or two._

"Hah, thanks." He replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Why weren't you in school after your choir thingy?"

"Oh yeah! I had an appointment with the dentist." She recounted, clicking her fingers.

"Oh, right. So, I heard you were off to the mall to eat?"

"Yeah, as well as grabbing some stuff, and we were wondering if you could tag along?"

"Y-yeah, that'll be great! Shall we go now?"

"Sure!" And with that, Cassidy hopped off the couch and walked towards the main exit, with Julley in tow. However, it seemed that Cody had not taken his eyes off the television since he had arrived.

"Uhh... Cody?" Cassidy asked, but it seemed that it was not enough to get the attention of the mesmerized Glaceon.

"Yah, just... a couple more minutes..."

"... How about we just leave him here?" Advised the Umbreon.

"Will your Mom be okay with it?"

"Yeah, s-she'll be fine."

That was sorta true, despite the fact that Cody wasn't really expected to be still in front of the television, she would have to have a heart of stone to not just let out an 'awhh' at the sight of the infant on the couch. Closing the door behind them, the pair set off to the mall.

* * *

Brendan waited impatiently adjacent to a vending machine for Tyson to meet him. While he was waiting, Brendan decided to buy a refreshing milkshake from the machine. He inserted in a single dollar and punched in the digits that correlated to his desired milkshake. The spring that held the beverage in place turned, slowly yet surely pushing the shake towards the glass so it could fall and the thirsty Blaziken could claim his drink. The milkshake fell... And got stuck between the glass and another brand of potato chips. Brendan's face fell. Just his luck. He began to kick against the glass to try and make the drink fall, but to no avail. Brendan groaned as he went back to slumping by the cursed vending machine, and waited for Tyson. Maybe he could lend him a couple dollars or so to compensate for it. Although Tyson was quite smart and very rich, he could also be a bit clumsy at times. Brendan REALLY didn't want to pawn money off his friend to purchase that vest (And a new milkshake), but Tyson could be so oblivious that it would be hard not to. Finally, he could see his Typhlosion companion approach him, sporting a "Johto Jets" cap.

"Hey buddy!" Waved Tyson, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yo Tyson, about time you made it." Greeted Brenden, keen on buying that basketball vest.

"Yeah, my Pop said I could be out until sundown, so I think I know what you're thinking." He said with a smirk.

Almost simultaneously, the duo turned their heads to the sports shop, where all sorts of sports clothes and equipment where sold. Not before looking at each other one more time, both Pokemon dashed towards the store like kids in a toy shop.

Once inside, they browsed for anything that caught their eye, whether it be the new Lionel Mesprit soccer balls or the coolest Jirachi shoes. Brendan was able to find his soon-to-be basketball vest still in stock after an exaggerated session of intense searching.

"Tyson!" He yelled in gusto.

"Yeah?"

"Check it out: the newest Basketball vest of the Slateport City Rangers, carefully constructed by the finest fabric, injected with silver nano-crystals so your sweat won't stink it up, woven with the finest polyester-"

Geez, it was around times like these Tyson would wonder who the nerd in the school _really_ was.

"So, dude, do you wanna buy it for me? Your Buddy?" Asked the very persuasive Brendan who even went as far as to put on a convincing smile, as if he was selling him a house or something.

Tyson has a really hard time saying "no" to decisions, so of course, he went up to the vest that was hung by a clothesline. Tyson checked the price, and Brendan got a different response from the usual "Yeah, okay buddy".

"Woah Brendan! This costs 150 Pokedollars!"

"Yet it's well worth the price. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure, I'll even pitch in myself!" Said Brendan very confidently, fishing in his pockets for some spare change to back up his point.

"Aha!" He triumphantly bellowed, pulling out a 5 dollar note.

"...But that's only about 3% of the whole price?"

"3% less that you gotta pay!" Replied Brendan, handing Tyson the note.

With a sigh, Tyson accepted the note and went towards the check-out with the vest in his paw. Although he knew this would barely scathe his account, Tyson probably need to put a cap on how much money he would use on his Blaziken friend, because every time they came here, he always would pay for the majority of the stuff while Brendan would blow his money on buying futile milkshakes from the vending machines.

After buying the vest (As well as some stuff for himself) Tyson followed his friend Brendan outside of the store.

"So..." Tyson began, albeit nervously. "Did your sister come along too?"

Brendan rolled his eyes and grinned. He knew the crush Tyson had for his sister ever since they were kids, and as much as he disliked Bonnie, he didn't want some jerk going out with her.

"Yeah, with her friend Alice and uhh... Jasmine, yeah. She is at one of these clothes shops around here, but I'm not sure which one."

"Oh..." He said, extremely disappointed, not only about Bonnie, but especially as he had yet to finish a very heated debate with the Arcanine about Dragonite Ball Z and what the highest level of 'Super Sceptile' was possible. As his best friend, Brendan could not make this moment go to waste. Oh, and plus, he bought him a 150 dollar basketball vest, it was the least he could do for him.

"Don't worry, I'll call her."

Tyson's ears perked up at the sound of this, and smiled as if he had won a small loan of a million dollars from a lottery.

Brendan began to think to himself while dialling Bonnie's number.

 _Dang, today has been a day. Sure, school sucked, and yeah, I could still really do with a milkshake, but hey, it's all good as I have my B-E-A-Utiful vest._

He put his phone to his ear, and waited for his sister to pick up. But, in the distance, he could see a familiar Umbreon stroll out of a nearby grocery store, with another slightly taller Glaceon in tow, whom he recognised to be Cassidy and that loner Umbreon he would always hang around. Man, Brendan could just as easily walk over to him and mess up his day, but it was as if a voice was urging him not to he's already got what he wanted, so why couldn't he just leave him alone? That's because what he truly wanted was revenge. After how he absolutely humiliated him in front of everyone, his senses behoved him to stroll over there and punt him to the Hall of Origin. But then again-

"Hello? Brendan? Are you there?"

Oh yeah. Brendan forgot he was supposed to be calling her.

"Uh, yeah, where are you guys?" He said, not taking his eyes off the unsuspecting Julley.

"We're in "Une Boutique aléatoire", it's from Kalos!"

"I'm sure that's interesting." Deadpanned the Blaziken. "Anyway, we're heading your way, so we'll see you in a second."

"Who's we?" She asked a little worried.

"Tyson and I."

"Oh, right, well, cya then." She said, cutting the line.

Turning to the patient Typhlosion, Brendan spoke: "They're in one of those super-expensive shops from Kalos, so let's go meet up with them."

Tyson nodded in response before they both left to the shop. If only the duo had stayed for a few more seconds, the audible sound of an object colliding with metal could be heard.

* * *

"Hey Cassidy! Someone left their milkshake over here!" Exclaimed Julley, putting his paw through the metal flap that contained the fresh drink.

"I guess that saves you buying any more drinks then!" Cassidy replied with her usual happy tone of voice.

"Hah, just my luck, huh?"

"Anyways, we got all we need for groceries, how about we go to a fast-food place to eat?"

Julley nodded, and looked around for the nearest restaurant, spotting a sign with a big yellow "M" on it.

"How about we go there?" He said, pointing to the sign.

Cassidy looked to where he was gesturing and saw that he was pointing at her little brother's favourite place to eat.

" McDonphan's? Sure!" She agreed, before they both headed inside.

After a couple minutes of waiting in-line, they finally were able to order, in which resulted in Cassidy getting a massive meal, complete with large chips, a double cheeseburger and a whole litre of an Oran berry juice drink, whereas Julley simply settled for a hamburger. They sat on an unoccupied table and began to eat their food in silence, mostly because Cassidy was far too busy indulging herself in her meal to make conversation.

"Oh boy!" Cassidy said, absolutely stuffed with calories. "Now THAT is what you call a meal!"

Julley had only just finished his burger, but nodded in concurrence.

 _Man, how does she fit so much food into such a petite body?_

 **Perhaps she does some physical activities outside of school?**

 _Maybe, but-_

 **Contrary to your daily routine of coming home and napping.**

 _And there it is..._

The duo left the restaurant, carrying bags full of groceries and food bought for Cody. Cassidy knew he would be absolutely devastated if he knew they went to McDonphan's and didn't get him a toy with the kiddies' meal.

"Shall we go home now?" Asked Julley.

"Umm, well, we could, but... THERESTHISREALLYCUTEANDADORABLEBLUEBEANIE *Inhale* THEY'RESELLINGFORHALFPRICEANDIREALLYREALLYREALLYWANNAGETIT!"

Julley didn't catch a word she said, but it sounded as if she really didn't want to leave just yet.

"Uh, sure, we could stay."

"THANKS!" She exclaimed gleefully, before darting down one of the longer halls to get to her shop.

Julley blinked a couple of times, trying to fully comprehend what actually happened, but couldn't, so he just ended up running after her.

A couple minutes later, Julley finally caught up to the ecstatic Glaceon who was pouncing up and down in anticipation of her "REALLYCUTEANDADORABLE" beanie.

"It's in this shop right here!" She pointed. They just so happened to stop outside of the store she was so longing to enter for the past minute or so.

Julley looked up at the store name.

"Une magasin aléatoire." He read aloud. "That sounds kinda random."

"That's 'cause it's from Kalos! C'mon, let's go in already!" She yelled, dashing inside the shop, the exhausted Julley walking in after..

When she reached the stand that it was supposed to be seated upon, she found out that...

"It's not there..." Cassidy felt her heart sink... As well as all her other internal organs. "But that's the last one in stock..." she sobbed.

Julley had actually never seen this side of her before, nor did he ever want to.

 _Aw man, what am I gonna do?_

 **Come on, it's just a darn beanie! You could literally just knit her another one!**

 _Um... No opposable thumbs on these paws._

 **Pfft, you mortals and your worthless materialistic things.**

 _ **Says the guy who spends most of their time cleaning their golden-encrusted hooves when not irritating other Pokemon in the mortal world!**_ Came another voice from inside his head.

 **...**

 **Listen here sicko...**

Julley drowned out the upcoming argument that's venue was his mind, and focused on the more pressing matter at hand. He looked around for any ways to tranquilize his heartbroken friend. His very observant eyes caught a blue object in the grasp of a certain Lucario's paw, whom was slowly proceeding towards the checkout.

 _Aw dangit._

Julley then frantically turned to the dejected Glaceon.

"C-Cassidy! Look! Someone else has it, but they haven't bought it yet."

Cassidy's head instantly shot up in hope, as if she wasn't sad at all.

"Really? Well come on! We gotta go get it!" She announced, sprinting towards the very unsuspecting Lucario. Julley sweat-dropped, but followed her anyway.

"Hey! Lady!" Called out Cassidy to the holder of her prized (Soon to be) possession.

The 'Lady' turned around to see whoever was calling her name in such an improper manner.

"Now who the he- Cassidy?" Jasmine begun. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Jasmine, I just REALLY wanted this hat, but I see you're about to buy it."

"Uhh... Yeah. I was." She said, also taking notice of the approaching Umbreon behind the panting Glaceon.

"And before you buy it, I was wondering... PLEASE can I have it! I'll do anything!" Begged Cassidy, throwing away all dignity she had left out of the window. That was also closed.

 **Is this dumb hat really worth it?**

 _In the eyes of Cassidy, I guess._

This slightly piqued Jasmine's attention. "Absolutely anything?" Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! For sure!"

This slightly worried Julley, as a devious smile worked its way onto Jasmine's lips. Maybe her choice of words wasn't the best she could have used. On the other hand, Jasmine was just slightly confused as to why she would actually agree to this but played it off anyway. Thinking to herself, Jasmine could make her spy on Brendan for a bit, find out his likes or dislikes (I think we can all name one of his dislikes!), or maybe something even more... Personal... Okay, now she sounded like a creep.

"Here, you can just have it."Said Jasmine, handing her the beanie.

"Oh! Thanks a bunch!" Yelled Cassidy, before jetting off to the checkout, leaving quite a very perplexed Julley and a surprised Jasmine in her dust. Jasmine then looked at the Umbreon, whom was still glaring at Cassidy from a distance.

" Why don't you take a picture, make the moment last longer?" Teased Jasmine, making a blush from through Julley's cheeks once again. Cassidy finally returned with the purchased beanie now placed neatly on her head.

"Thanks for waiting Julley. Oh, and thanks Jasmine for the hat! I owe you one!" She said, with Jasmine replying with a nod as the duo departed the store.

 _Well, at least that encounter wasn't as awkward as expected._

 **Trust me, it could have been someone WAY worse holding that beanie.**

 _Oh ha-ha, no. I doubt Brendan would be in one of those fashion stores in his life._

* * *

Meanwhile, In the hall of Origins, Giratina walked up to his loyal pal, Arceus, who was examining an Umbreon from above.

"..."

"Oh, the beautiful concept of irony." He said quite sarcastically, taking a sip of his rare candy solution, but this time in a cup labelled "Moomoo Milk".

* * *

As the two made their way back to Julley's house, five Pokemon were also walking to the bus stop on the opposite side of the mall.

"Hey Jazz, where's that cute beanie you were gonna buy?" Inquired Alice.

Jasmine knew that if she mentions the duo that she met in the store, Brendan would blow off his handle, and she doubted there was any way to defuse, especially after what occurred earlier today.

"Uh, it didn't really appeal to me anymore." She lied through her teeth.

"Huh, bummer."

Sighing, Jasmine looked back, seeing Brendan's nervous Typhlosion friend making conversation with the giggling Bonnie, leaving Brendan at the back, looking at the paving of the side walk as he strolled.

 _Okay Jasmine, this is it. If you can make the Umbreon blush, you can certainly talk to Brendan!_

Gradually, she began to decrease her speed to match Brendan's. Clearing her throat, she began:

"S-so, you're Bonnie's brother right? I don't think I've truly introduced myself. My name's Jasmine."

Brendan looked up at the smiling Lucario, who was staring back into his pupils.

"The name's Brendan. Yeah, I'm related to the Blaziken in front of us. _Unfortunately"_ He replied, much to Jamine's relief, as she was finally able to make decent conversation with the muscular Blaziken.

"You sound as if you don't like her."

"Well, I wouldn't say I dislike her. What I really dislike are people who snoop through my stuff, people taller than me, ice cubes in my drink, and chocolate. Although my sister meets a couple of those criterions, she would be the exception as I have to tolerate her. We are siblings after all." He explained, leaving Jasmine in quite some shock. Hey, who said every jock couldn't be linguistic?

"O-oh, well that was really nice knowing that. I don't like people who go through my stuff either."

"Then trust me, be wary of my sister. She goes through my room every day she may as well just live there!" He joked, making the Lucario chuckle. Something about talking to her felt good. He felt at ease when he talked to Jasmine, but he couldn't explain why. Brendan had never thought about this kind of stuff, yet he wanted more.

Jasmine felt the same. She was very glad that she was able to finally talk to Brendan after what seemed like observing him from a distance. Could this be... What the people talked about as... Lov-

"HEY BRENDAN! BUS IS HERE, SPEED IT UP!" Came the disruptive voice of his sister.

"Uhh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Uttered Jasmine, trying to hide the disappoint lingering in her voice, but failing.

"Yeah... See ya..." He replied. The two stared at each oth-

"BRENDAN! HAUL YOUR FIERY CHICKEN BUTT OVER HERE!" She shouted again.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Frantically said Brendan, before sprinting at a blinding velocity to aboard the bus alongside his sibling, leaving Tyson who was in a furious debate with Alice and Jasmine, whom was sadly looking at the departing bus, as she too began to make her trek home.

* * *

Man-o-man, this took a serious arm and a leg... And a couple internal organs. Thanks for reviewing everyone, and please do review this chapter if you will take the time to do so. It really helps me to write more, and also reminds me to buy some more paper bags for Laptoper321 to hyperventilate in! It may take awhile to get the next chapter up, so my apologies, but anyway, thanks for reading, and have a good one.

-Sawss is Awes... Umm...


	15. Chapter 15

**THAT GLACEON**

Oh boy! Those exams were EZ PZ! Anyway, chapter fifteen of the story! I would really like to thank the talented trio Laptoper321, Glaceongirl2 and Nightstrike the Umbreon for reviewing once again! Seriously, you have earned yourselves awards in my heart for just straight up being the MVPs of this whole story *Sniffle* Regardless, how 'bout we begin this story ya?

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon, nor any of its affiliates.

* * *

We turn our perspectives to the protagonists of this story, Julley and Cassidy, who were just outside the door to Julley's house, carrying huge loads of various groceries, bags of fast food and a beanie. Julley knocked on the door, and a very ecstatic Cody opened it although Julley had expected it to be his mom to open it for them.

"Oooh, hurry in quick!" He excitedly rambled, jumping up and down up and down on the spot.

Julley and Cassidy entered the house as Cody shut the door behind them and ran into the lounge. Both teenage Pokemon were confused as to where April was, but nevertheless, they too went into the lounge to find out what Cody found so enticing on the television. On the couch, they found not only Cody, but also Julley's mother as well, with both of their eyes glued to the screen.

"Uhh… Mom?"

"Shh honey, it's getting interesting!" She replied, giving the "Zubatman: The Bodacious and the Bold" her undivided attention. From his side, Julley began to hear slight giggles, before those giggles evolved into laughter. Julley began to fluster at the sight of his mom, a grown Pokemon and the same one that brought him into this world gawking at a cartoon show made for kids.

 **Well lemme not lie; there's some pretty good stuff on there.**

 _You're really not helping the situation._

When the episode concluded and the credits rolled down the screen, April finally turned to the pair of Pokemon stood near the doorway.

"Now that's over, how was your trip you two?" She asked very curiously, as if she wasn't just too busy watching a kids' show.

"It was great Ms. Breon! I bought this new beanie, as well as get something for my little bro here." She answered as she put Cody's food on the table.

"Oh boy! McDonphan's!" He exclaimed with all happiness. "I hope I get a really good toy this time!"

 **D'awww!**

…

 **Have a heart Julley *Sniffle* This… Is truly a spectacle.**

After ferociously mowing down his food, Cody ripped open the plastic that separated him from his new toy.

"Oh boy, an action figure!" It was conveniently a small scale model of Son Gogoat's first son: Son Grovyle, clad in a purple karate gi (Now that I picture it in my head, that sounds absolutely awesome XD). "Thanks a bunch guys!" He said, you could really see the appreciation in his eyes, enough to make you shed a tear… Or a couple thousand.

"Anyways," Cassidy said, turning back to the mother of the house. "We really ought to be going now Ms. Breon."

"Oh, what a shame, but please, have a safe trip home, and say hello to your mother for me okay? It'll be absolutely delightful to meet her!" Said April, as if they were her own.

"Yeah, no problem, Ms Breon, maybe you could visit her sometime this weekend!"

"That'll be great!" Squealed April.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Julley!"

"Yeah, see ya later Juwwey!" Saluted Cody with a smile. Sure he couldn't pronounce his name right, and now that Julley had repeated it a couple times, it really started to sound like 'Joey'. However, it's the fact that he tried, that's all.

"S-see you guys tomorrow!" Said Julley, closing the door. As soon as the door was shut, April left the room to go upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower Julley, because I'm going out. I'll be back tomorrow, so feel free to order some pizza with the money on the table." She said, trotting up the staircase. It was quite usual for his mom to go out, but this late?

 **I hope she isn't out partying.**

 _ **Well you would know wouldn't you?**_

 _Were there always this many voices inside my head?_

 _ **Lemme give it straight to you kid, okay? This voice that has been talking to you for the past couple of yea- MMPH!**_

 **I'm sorry, just hold on a second.**

…

* * *

"Giratina! What are you doing?!" Scolded Arceus, throwing him onto his respective beanbag in front of the HD television using his decently cool psychokinetic powers.

"The sooner the kid knows the better!" Retorted Giratina sending a shadow ball back at his offender.

"The sooner the kid knows the longer he'll be scarred for life!" Argued Arceus, dodging the shadowy blob that went zooming down the hallway and into a pillar, smashing out a whole chunk out of it.

Next to the broken pillar, a door opened, revealing the very perplexed face of Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at the pillar, then at Arceus, then at the pillar again, then at Giratina, before coming to a conclusion.

"You Neanderthals from the fourth gen." He uttered, shaking his head before closing the door.

Taking the advantage of the brief intermission, Arceus seized the Ghost dragon in a psychic wave, holding him in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Not until you stay in your room!"

"You're not my Mom!"

"Well if you think about it, he kinda is!" Came Mewtwo's voice from behind the door.

Without wasting another second, Arceus launched Giratina through the door leading to his room, before heading back to his own personal chambers.

* * *

 **Okay, now where were we? Ah yes, you were ordering a pizza.**

 _I was?_

 **Yes.**

Julley wasn't sure what just happened there, but he instead picked up the money on the table… 2 notes of 20 dollars. That'll be enough to last him a couple of days. Anywho, Julley grasped his Mom's phone from off the table, and began dialling the number for the pizza company. However, it began vibrating in his hand and playing an old school P-mobile jingle. Someone was calling her phone. Looking at the caller ID, it read 'Maxwell'.

 _What does he want?_

 **Rude.**

"Hello?"

"Nightstrike? Is that you?"

Julley had no idea whoever this person was, nor did he actually know he existed, but he had to admit, damn that was a cool name.

"Uhh, no, this is Julley."

"Ah, yes, Julley m'boi! Is your mother there?" He replied, as if he had made no mistake.

"Uhh, not really, she's taking a shower, but I'll tell her you called."

"Alright, no problem. I'll see you soon then."

"O-okay, bye." Julley finally said, concluding the call between himself and the Absol.

It made him wonder as to why he would call, maybe it had something to do with his mother, but oh well. He ended up ordering a pepperoni pizza anyway. His mother later came rushing down the stairs, frantically grabbing all her personal belongings.

"Mom, Maxwell called you." Said Julley, sat on the couch patiently waiting for his pizza to arrive.

"Ooh, I guess that means I'm late! I'll see you later!" She said, heading towards the door.

"Alright, bye mom."

"And by the way, Jasmine will be coming here to spend the night."

"Heh?" Said Julley, doing the gnarliest double take known to Pokemon.

"Jasmine is coming to spend the night. Maxwell and I… Well, let's say we're 'attending' an event we planned, so she'll be coming here."

Sighing in defeat, Julley replied: "Y-yeah, okay mom."

"I trust you guys will be responsible, and you better go to school tomorrow." She opened the door.

"No problem mom."

"Alright, bye sweetie." She said, leaving the house with a final slam of the door.

 _Alright, time to FREAK OUT._

 **Calm down, she won't try anything risky… But then again, you don't have a lot of resistance…**

 _What?_

 **I meant to say, she probably knows you're with the Glaceon anyway.**

Julley sighed. It was beyond futile to be arguing with his conscience. He sat there in silence, waiting for Jasmine to knock on the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 _Oh man, there she is!_

Julley slowly approached the door. His nervous paw shakily nearing the doorknob. Once there was contact, he gradually twisted the mechanism and gently pulled on the door's hinges. Behind the door, there she was.

Dun dun DUUUNNN!

It was some random Pidgeotto holding a pizza box in her wing and a "Papa Jolteon's" cap sat firmly on her head.

"Hello sir, this box will come to $8.50."

Sighing in relief that the inevitable was to be delayed, Julley had handed her the money and took the box.

"Thank you." He said, closing the door.

Well, at least he had a very nice pizza to indulge in. However, he could hear a small conversation brewing outside, although he had shut the door. Frantically, he ran back to the door and placed one of his ears against it.

"Oh, excuse me." That voice sounded veeery familiar

"No problem, do you live here?"

"Nah, just staying for a day, but I probably will soon…"

 _UHHH, what did she mean by that?!_

 **Chill out, she probably meant that in… Well, there's not really any other way to say that other that the literal. Anyway, I advise you stop eavesdropping and speed clean this lounge while she's still distracted by the Pidgeotto.**

His mind was right. Julley set the pizza box on the table and cleaned up the living room, not necessarily using cleaning utensils, but basic techniques such as fluffing out the pillows and clearing the table.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 _Ohh man, she's there for sure now!_

 **I can also confirm that.**

Julley walked up to the door, each paw shivering in fear as he closed the distance between himself and the wooden entrance.

"Hello? Julley?" She called out, petrifying him. However, not wanting to keep the Lucario waiting any longer, he took slightly longer strides. Finally, he- **GET ON WITH IT!**

Oh alright. Julley walked over to the door and opened it, revealing 'Ms. Cunning and Stunning' herself.

"Hey, Julley!" She said, strolling into the house with quite a large bag on one of her shoulders. As if the house was hers, she skipped into the lounge and launched herself onto the couch, stretching her muscles with a yawn.

"H-hey Jasmine." Greeted Julley, kind of confused as to why she exampled such off behaviour.

"Yeah, I can tell by the look on your face. I'll tell you why I'm here." She deadpanned, sitting upright on the couch.

It's either Julley was easier to read than a book, or damn was she good at taking words out of his mind.

"You see, my pop and your mom have known each other for a long time."

Julley looked dumbfounded.

"And when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…?"

Julley still looked dumbfounded.

"Look, they're getting married."

This clicked in Julley's brain. And not in a good way.

"What?!" He shouted in shock.

"Believe it, I've heard the way my dad talks to your mom across the phone. So in the high instance that they do, we're gonna be related. Ergo, I'm getting myself prepared for it right now." She yawned again, lying back on the couch. "Starting with this pizza."

 _N-no way. This cannot be true. MY mom wouldn't… No way…_

 **I didn't want to switch sides, but I'm gonna have to concur with her. Why'd you think Maxwell called? They're out on a date!**

"Erm… Julley? You okay there?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." He lied.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll be up in your room, see you in a bit, just gonna make a phone call to my friend." She said, leaving Julley on his own to contemplate on his thoughts… Before Jasmine ran back down the stairs, grabbed the pizza box and ran back.

 **Oof, this is quite a pickle you're in for sure, eh?**

 _Once again, you prove that you are not helping the situation._

 **You're welcome.**

Julley guessed that Jasmine was gonna be on her phone for a while, so he just decided to have a pizza and sleep on the couch. Maybe watch some "Everybody loves Raichu".

Julley woke up to a… Earthquake! Nah, it was just Jasmine shaking him to get him up.

"Get up Julley! We'll probably be late!"

Julley slowly turned his head to the wall clock, Reading 8:25.

 _Mother Foongus._

Without opening his mouth, Julley paced upstairs to get ready. About 5 minutes later, he had gotten ready as Jasmine waited at the door.

"C'mon Julley," she said, proceeding out the door, the matte black Umbreon following suit. Not too long after, they had reached the school. But before they went their separate waysJasmine turned to Julley.

"Hey, do you know which registration class Brendan is in?"

Julley wasn't sure why she was asking, but went along with it anyway.

"Yeah, he's in mine."

"Sweet, could you hand this to him when you see him?" She said, giving his something written in an envelope.

"Uhh… Sure?" Aww man, what has he done? Brendan is basically out to kill him!

"Thanks Julley!" She said, before turning around and walked to the main hall, were generally everyone would hang out before classes. Julley, on the other hand, went to his registration class. He trotted through the door, and saw Cassidy reading a book known as "The Crystal Glaceon" (There's your request, Crystal Glaceon!). He sat next to her, and greeted her with a friendly "Hello.".

Cassidy put her book down and turned to the Umbreon.

"Heyo, Julley! How's your day been?"

 **Really? Lessons haven't even started yet, and she's asking about your day?**

 _I'm… Just gonna go with it._

"It's been okay, I guess."

Before their conversation could continue, the door gently opened, revealing a pretty tired Brendan walk through the door.

"Heyy, Mr. Tele… Tele…" Brendan couldn't even finish his sentence before he began to slightly doze off on the spot.

"Morning Brendan. At least you bothered to come on time today." He said, not even taking his eyes off the paper on his desk.

Subconsciously, Brendan slumped over to an empty chair and began to sleep with his beak awkwardly lying on his desk.

After seeing this, the Umbreon turned to Cassidy. "Hey, I gotta go… J-just a second."

"Yeah, no problem."

Julley then got out of his seat and audaciously yet cautiously approached the sleeping Blaziken. He didn't really know what to do next, aside from waking him up. However, that came with a serious risk. Putting a paw on his shoulder, Julley slowly shook the Blaziken out of his slumber. He slowly opened the eyes that desperately cried for more sleep.

"Uhh… What do you- *YAWWNN* want, pipsqueak?" He slurred, rubbing both his eyes furiously.

"Uhh, w-well you s-see, J-Jasmine told me to give you this." He said, the nervousness seeping from his voice. Despite Brendan currently incapacitated with sleep, Julley was still as vulnerable as ever.

"Yeah yeah, get out of my sight… Nerdd… *YAWWN*"

Julley did what he was told by the half asleep Blaziken, and went back to his seat. Brendan, on the other hand had opened the envelope and read it with all the might he could before he succumbed to slumber.

 _To Brendan,_

 _Meet me in the library as soon as break starts._

 _From, Jasmine._

Brendan had never felt so rejuvenated in his life. It was as if he had just run a mile, and was ready to do another. A smile grew on his beak, and he kept tapping his claws on the desk in anticipation for his upcoming encounter with Jasmine, creating slight dents in the wooden surface.

Julley noticed this sudden weird behaviour from Brendan and wondered what was written on that paper. Although it was very tempting to try and find out, it simply wasn't worth the chance that he would throw a punch this time.

"So Jull, what was in that envelope?" Curiously asked Cassidy.

"I don't know, but whatever it was must have been pretty good if it made him so happy." Joked Julley, earning a giggle from the Glaceon adjacent to him.

Mr. Telepo looked away from the paper on his desk and dismissed us to our next class. I doubt he even took the register. Julley and Cassidy walked out together, with the weirdly out of character Blaziken following behind. Their next class was gym. As you should remember, both Cassidy and Brendan shared this class with Julley.

As they entered the gym, Mr. Wheezle, the coach, was already setting up various fitness equipment around the gymnasium.

"Okay kids, sit on the benches, and I'll tell you what we're doing." He instructed, to which everyone complied and sat themselves on the benches.

"Alright. We're doing a good ol' round of circuit training. I want you to get into pairs, and each pair will be at each station for a minute. When the minute is done, you will have 20 seconds to rest before moving onto the next exercise. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said in unison, before scrambling to pair with their best friends.

"H-hey Cassidy, do you wanna be p-pairs?" Julley asked, nervous as per usual.

"Sure!" She answered, before leading Julley to their first exercise: Push-ups. (GROAN)

Brendan was paired with Tyson, the somewhat nerdy yet rich Typhlosion. Their first exercise was pull-ups (EVEN MORE GROAN), yet it seemed that Brendan was lost in thought, simply just hanging by his arms instead of pulling himself up. Tyson noticed this and dropped from his bar- He was really looking for an excuse to come off anyway- and went to go and consult his partner/best friend.

"Uhh… Buddy? You there?" Asked Tyson, waving a hand in front of his face. However, Brendan did not respond.

"Uhh, coach?" Called Tyson. "I don't think Brendan's brain is working!"

Mr. Wheezle strolled to the dazed Blaziken with his hands behind his back, examining the display that was his best student. Although he had to commend Brendan for hanging this long without his arms even showing a sign of faltering, he wasn't doing the task, so it was his job to set him straight. He walked in front of his face and with all the air in his lungs, screamed:

" **BRENDAN!"**

From the seismic waves generated by Mr. Wheezle's terrifying voice, the windows began to shatter, other students trying to complete their exercise instantly fell to the ground, even Julley had felt his arms give out at that precise moment. This made Brendan not only snap out of his day-dream, but also drop from the pull-up bar, landing flat on his butt.

"Huh? Wha?" He stuttered, clearly having no idea what was going on. Mr. Wheezle looked down at him and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk, my best student, being hindered by a small little high school daydream. I wonder who the (un)lucky lady is, hmm? I guess this means that you'll be in for a 45-minute lecture on how your getting kicked off the main 6 of the Battling team. " He taunted, making Tyson chuckle under his breath at the humiliation of his best friend… Hmm, now that I think about it that's kind of a horrible thing to do.

"Uhh, sorry c-coach, it won't happen again!" Stuttered Brendan, before getting up and proceeding to do pull-ups with one arm in rapid progression. It wasn't the terrifying lectures that scared him, it was the fact that if coach saw him slacking off again, he knew for sure he'll be kicked off the Battling team, and thus his cool hoodie with his initials on it will be taken away. Now THAT was the problem. And plus, wouldn't you agree that a blue hoodie saying: "B. Bursyamo" on it's back is pretty cool? No? I didn't either.

Mr. Wheezle wouldn't really kick him off the team. Brendan was the best there, and this school could really do with some trophies, but hey, it was fun just to see his reaction.

After about 30 minutes of this, Coach had called everyone in to sit down on the benches once more.

"Alright kids, it seems you've worked your hearts out this lesson, so for the remaining hour, I'll let you do whatever you want, just don't disturb me." He said, before walking over to a chair, pulling out his tablet and leisurely began to do whatever he was doing, whilst the delighted students ran off to the field outside. Although coach said to do anything, let's be honest; the only two sports going to be played is soccer and basketball.

Julley and Cassidy had stayed on the benches and watched the basketball match taking place in the gym. Julley would be delighted to go out for a run, if only his muscles didn't feel like absolute jelly. Brendan would have joined in the basketball game, but he had a lot racing through his mind, so he too remained on the benches. Cassidy had taken notice of this and began to question it.

"Hey, why is Brendan still on the benches?" She asked.

"I… Dunno." Answered Julley, very unsure.

"Well, whatever it is, it must have something to do with that envelope you gave him. Why'd you give it to him anyway?"

Julley thought whether to tell her or not. Sure, she was basically his best 'friend', but she can also be a bit of a blabber mouth.

"Umm, well, y-you see… Jasmine told me to give it to him."

After saying that, a large grin came onto Cassidy's face, fully realizing why Brendan looked so lovestruck.

"W-why are you smiling?"

"Wow Julley, you're so dense!" She said, bopping his nose. Making Julley blush a bit.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"It's because Jasmine likes Brendan!"

* * *

Oh snopes! Their secret relationship has been made known to our protagonists! What will become of this? Find out next chapper. R&R, lads and lasses.

P.S. – Nightstrike the Umbreon has posted another video of his read on this story, so please do check it out!

-1 23 5 19 15 13 5 – 19 1 23 19 19


	16. Chapter 16

**THAT GLACEON**

We are now at chapter four squared, and things are beginning to get a little interesting. Thanks to all that reviewed, and I think we should get on with it!

Dislcaimer: Awesome Sawss don't own nothin'.

* * *

Julley was absolutely shocked. He had never looked at it that way.

"N-no way? Where'd you get that idea?" Stuttered Julley.

 **Oh my- Isn't it obvious?!**

"Well think about it. For what reason would Jasmine decide to give Brendan here a letter? Because they're in loooove!" She explained, making a heart-shape with her paws.

Dang. Well, Julley felt kinda stupid for not figuring that out beforehand, but regardless of this, he wasn't sure whether he was happy for Jasmine or felt sorry for her.

The bell rung, cutting the conversation between that two. Getting up from his seat, Mr. Wheezle cleared his throat and shouted: "Class dismissed!"

The students immediately rushed outside to enjoy their break. Julley and Cassidy heading towards the cafeteria to… Y'know, whatever people do in cafeterias these days. Brendan was heading to the library, as he had some REALLY important business to attend to.

"Except you Brendan."

Brendan stopped dead in his tracks too quickly and ended up sliding across the floor.

"Aww man…" He groaned. It was vital that he didn't come late to the library, other wise Jasmine will think… negatively of him, so Brendan just hoped that whatever the coach had in store for him would be snappy.

"Brendan, we have a Battle against those phonies in Unova in a couple weeks, and if you're not in tip-top shape, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to remove you from the starting six."

"I assure you coach, whatever happened today won't happen again!" Brendan declared, a little half-heartedly because he really wanted to get out of here.

"Mmm-hmm, and would you like to iterate what was happening today? You looked like you just scored a home run, whilst also getting a three-pointer as well as a hole in one" Mr. Wheezle took another look at him. "and on a vibrating recliner." (WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT, IT BEGINS TO MAKE SENSE)

"Uhh, nothing much sir, just had a lot on my mind, that's all." Brendan replied, eager to end this conversation promptly.

"Oh really? Well, I hope this won't affect your performance, affirmative?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, you're dismissed." And with that, Brendan was out of the doors, leading the Floatzel to return back to what he was doing: Absolutely nothing.

Brendan was sprinting through the hallways, jumping and vaulting over unsuspecting bystanders that were in his way. Finally, he reached the library, their venue for rendezvous. Brendan quietly walked inside, past the Granbull librarian and into the book section, recalling everything that he remembered from the last time he was here… This was at least a year ago. He searched between each isle but was unable to find the Lucario.

 _Maybe she's outside?_

Brendan looked outside the library for any familiar Pokemon, but could only find one approaching him. And this one wasn't who he was looking for.

"Heya Bro! You seem lost." Greeted Bonnie, walking up to her elder sibling.

"I'm just looking for someone." He replied.

"How 'bout I take a wild guess… It's Jasmine isn't it?" She said, smirking profusely.

"If it is, then I doubt it's any of your Combees-wax."

"If think you'll find that it is highly part of my Combees-wax."

This retort made Brendan turn to her in curiosity.

"And how?"

"Pfft, well, why should I tell you? I have no business with it, as you said." She taunted, smirking even more. Erupted from inside Brendan's beak was an annoyed groan, his own flesh and blood trying to play him like a piano.

"C'mon, don't be like that." He said, trying to keep his cool as much as possible.

"Well…" She started, beckoning for Brendan to come a little closer, to which he did.

"I'll tell you…"

"Yes?"

"That I know absolutely nothing about this subject at all."

Brendan was so tempted to slug his sister in her arm. There she was, laughing her non-existent pants off and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Y-you should have seen your face!"

Honestly, it was his fault for even bothering. Brendan grunted one more time before going back into the library, leaving his sister behind, who was currently rolling on the floor, chortling all the way. Upon entering the library, he had sat down at one of the tables, slumped down and began to wait. However, the more he waited, the more his eyelids would become heavier. Soon, Brendan would find himself asleep.

* * *

 _ **Jasmine's POV:**_

I was just let out of class. Our history lesson went on overdue because of a couple of Pokemon thought it would a great plan to mess around while we had a supply teacher. It was very apparent that she didn't take any of this, so she ended up keeping the whole class in. Anyways, I was making my way to the library, running as fast as my legs would allow me, knowing that I was already beyond late to meet with Brendan. When I reached the door to the library, I saw to my left Bonnie, on the floor, clutching her gut as she laughed her heart out. I didn't know what was so funny, but I decided to ignore her and continue into the library.

I went inside, frantically looking for any signs of the Blaziken. I was able to locate him dozing on a table. To wake him up, I gently put a paw on his shoulder and moved it around. However, this didn't really make him wake up, but rather begin to vibrate slowly, as if he was enjoying my touch. Looking around, I saw that the library was almost empty aside from the librarian, Brendan, a Greninja reading a book at a table further down and I, so out of weird curiosity, I decided to continue doing just to get a kick out of it. I began rubbing his shoulder some more, and a small groaning sound began to emanate from the (Adorably) sleeping Blaziken.

 _Is he… Purring?_

 **I don't know, are Blazikens supposed to purr?**

I wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded pretty cute for him. Anyway, I shook him a little harder to wake him up, and it was successful, as his eyes slowly opened and he began to stretch his arms.

"Good morning!" I joked, while a small chuckle came from Brendan.

"Heh, I wasn't late, was I?"

"Oh no, if anything, I was late, I just got here now!"

We shared a chuckle, before I both gazed into his cobalt-blue eyes, as he did the same to mine. I was absolutely immersed into his piercing pupils. This occurred for a while before the Granbull librarian came upon us.

Adjusting her glasses, she cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the two love-struck Pokemon.

"Break is over you two, it's time to go to your lessons."

Although disappointed, we both got up and exited the library.

"Hey, why don't we come back here at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then." He said, taking his leave to his next lesson.

Looking at him once more, I sighed as I too took my leave.

* * *

 _ **General POV:**_

Julley, Cassidy and Jasmine were all sat in their places for mathematics. However, it seemed that Jasmine was out of it. Cassidy and Julley were closely examining the Lucario in order to prove if Cassidy's theory about Jasmine and Brendan was correct. Jasmine kept looking at the clock in some hopeful fashion, as well as close her eyes for long periods of time, before a smile would appear on her muzzle. Julley didn't really understand this, but Cassidy knew all too well what these signs meant: She was lovesick.

"Psst, Julley, are you seeing all of this?" Whispered Cassidy, trying not to bring the attention of the Porygon teacher around, despite the fact that he wouldn't care regardless.

"Uhh, y-yeah, but I don't really get why she's doing it."

Cassidy giggled at his very evident innocence. "It's because she misses Brendan!"

Julley cocked his head at an angle at this. "Huh? But when was the last time they saw each other?"

"Doesn't matter; He's not here right now, and that's what she's longing for." She stated, quite in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. But Julley had to admit, for sleuthing this stuff out, she must be pretty good at what she does.

Julley acknowledged this with a nod, before returning his attention back to the work they were assigned.

For Jasmine, it seemed that the lesson went on forever. She kept looking at the clock, which to her didn't seem that it was working. Finally, the bell rang, and Jasmine was long gone out of the classroom. Cassidy then quickly packed her things before running out the classroom. However, she stopped at the doorway and turned to Julley, who was still at his seat packing his things away.

"C'mon Julley!" Yelled Cassidy.

Julley didn't know they had planned something this lunch aside from… Lunch, of course. He must haven't gotten the memo, because he returned Cassidy with a confused stare.

"Uhh, we were going somewhere?"

"Yeah! We're gonna follow Jasmine!" She exclaimed, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

 _Ohh noo. Last time I snooped on someone, I almost got punched. Right in the face._

 **Yeah, but it's only Jasmine!**

 _With possibly Brendan._

 **Hmm… You may be right on that one.**

"Uhh, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"It'll be fine, Julley, trust me!"

Shaking his head, Julley got up and reluctantly followed the Glaceon. Due to her very fast speed, Cassidy was able to catch a visual of Jasmine walking into the library.

"She went into the library!" She exclaimed, entering the library as well, with the panting Umbreon follow behind. Cassidy beckoned him from behind a bookshelf.

"Look through here!" She said, parting two books to make a gap where Julley could see through. He could see Brendan reading a comic book at a table, before Jasmine came over and stole his attention from the comic. She sat across him, and they then began conversing, sharing laughs here and there. But, there was one point when they were quiet, lost in each other's eyes. Julley then saw Brendan mouth something. Regardless of whether he could hear them or not, it was as if he was asking Jasmine a question. Jasmine then put on an overjoyed smile, before nodding furiously and leaping over the table to hug the very surprised Brendan, who accepted the tight embrace anyway.

He didn't want to say anything, but Julley had to divulge: this was pretty interesting.

"What do you see?" Asked Cassidy.

"I-I think it's best you see for yourself." Answered Julley, moving away from the gap to give way for Cassidy to look.

Cassidy didn't know how, but through sheer will power and determination, she suppressed the most fangirlish scream ever.

 _Man, that could be me and Julley one day…_ She thought very hopefully, a small blush coming on her cheeks.

Realising what she sai… Uhh, thought, Cassidy blushed even more. She then retreated from the book shelf, know with the knowledge that Brendan and Jasmine were now an item.

"At least we can know acknowledge the fact that I was correct!" She whispered with a laugh.

"Haha, y-yeah, but don't you think we should get out of here now?" Julley said, a little worried.

"Yeah, we've seen enough. And plus, I can assure you that we don't wanna be here when it escalates!" She said, trotting to the exit.

The two then left the library, leaving the Lucario and Blaziken inside.

"So, what do you wanna do know?" Asked Cassidy. As if it heard what she said, the bell screamed for dear life.

"I guess that answers your question." Said Julley, heading to his next English class. Cassidy, did not have English, but instead, she had Art, thus she waved goodbye to the Umbreon before taking her leave.

Julley entered the English room, a Nidoqueen with glasses sitting at the teachers' seat. He sat in the first row, as he didn't really recognize anyone else in the classroom. A couple seconds later, the Arcanine, Alice, also entered the room. She instantly saw Julley, and sat next to him with a smile.

"Hey hey hey!" She greeted, imitating Krabby the Clown's voice.

"H-hello, uhh, Alice?" Replied Julley, unsure as per usual.

"What's up?"

Dang. There wasn't a lot going 'up' in his life. Well, he could tell her about Brendan and Jasmine, but he also risked his life at that. He could mention the fact that Jasmine may become his step-sister in the near future, but Alice didn't strike him as one to keep her mouth shut. Oh, but there was one thing that he could tell her, that had no consequences at all.

"Nothing really."

"Oh, that kinda sucks to be you, as I have a date with destiny after this period!" She determinedly proclaimed.

"W-where are you going?"

"To the library, the newest volume of "Attack on Tyrunt" is out, and I wanna be the first to see it!"

 **Uhh, it's Pokemon like her that make me wanna send a Draco Meteor- As in, give a piece of my mind to this whole world.**

 _ **Why don't you!**_

 **I thought I locked you in your room!**

Julley wasn't sure where the voices were coming from, but he was beginning to think that he was going crazy.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, he said: "Oh, nice." before he turned to the Nidoqueen teacher, who was currently getting ready for the lesson.

"Okay, settle down kids. My name is Ms. Poidaughter (THINK ABOUT IT), I'll be teaching you English for the year. This lesson, we'll be starting off slowly."

She began handing out small extracts from the story 'Romeo and Jolteon' before returning back to her desk.

"I will like you to analyse these pieces, before writing a 500-word essay on it. I must check it before you move onto the next task."

 **So much for moving slowly.**

The class groaned in response, but Ms. Poidaughter hushed them and began writing something down on a pre-written piece of paper. Probably some random's essay from the last class. Not even a second later, the door opened with Brendan behind it. His facial expression screaming "I WAS ON CLOUD NINE!1!".

Ms. Poidaughter sighed and looked at her registration list. "Mr. Bursyamo. Care to explain why you were late?"

Brendan strolled into the class, an overwhelming smile on his face.

"I was just simply being truant, sorry Miss." He said, taking a seat in the third row.

She exhaled out of annoyance before marking him on the register.

Although that was extremely out of character, Julley wasn't about to argue against it. In fact, he could possibly engage in a simple conversation if he and Jasmine keeps this up.

 **Possibly.**

Time passed quite quickly, much to everyone's favour. The majority of the pupils had handed in their essays, so the Nidoqueen decided to let everyone out early. And plus, Mr. Telepo was updating his page filled with miscellaneous drawings of anime characters on Stumblr, so she just simply had to see it.

Julley happily strode out, ready to go home and slack off for the rest of the day. On the way out, he almost bumped into Cassidy.

"Oh, hey, Julley! Just who I was looking for!" She joyously exclaimed.

"Uh, for what?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to come around my place because my Mom has rented a bouncy castle for Cody and some of his buddies, and maybe you wanna come and chill-" Cassidy leaned in a little closer. "And maybe hop on that bouncy castle too." She cheerily added.

Was it Cody's birthday? Why else would she rent a bouncy castle? It urged him to ask.

"So uhh, what's the occasion? Is it Cody's birthday?"

She shook her head. "Nah, mostly because he wouldn't stop pestering my mom about it."

Julley sweat dropped. He was still very tired from gym, so it wasn't in his body's best interest to be over exertin-

"Oh, and my Mom will be having a barbeque too."

Well count him in! Aside from his Mom's cooking, barbeques are the best kinds of food to eat.

"Yeah, she said it was a really sunny day, so she decided to set it up in the morning."

"I-I guess I could tag along."

"Sweet! You could call my Mom at my place if you don't have your phone on you."

Luckily, it was just the occasion that Julley decided to bring his phone to school with him. Mostly because he was going to play games on it during English or other boring subjects.

"Ah, don't worry, I've got it." He said, already dialling his mom's number. It had rung a couple times, but with no answer. It sort of worried him that his mother wasn't responding, but knowing his mother, she could hold her own in literally any situation. Following Cassidy, he strutted along the side-walk to her destination. However, halfway along the trip, his phone began vibrating, an unknown number calling him.

"Hello?"

"Julley?! Where are you! I'm locked out!"

Was she supposed to be staying here another day?

"I thought you were only staying for one night?" He replied.

"Change of plans. Get here now!" She commanded with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"A-alright, there are some spare keys under the doormat. I-I won't be h-home for a while, because I'm at a friend's house."

Julley could hear her opening the front door.

"Phew, spares me the trouble. I'm inviting someone over anyway. I'll see you later." She finally said, concluding the call. Julley already had an idea of who this "someone" could be.

"Who was that?" Asked Cassidy.

"Uhh…"

 **You can't let her know about Jasmine! For quite obvious reasons.**

 _Care to explain why?_

 **No time to explain! Answer her question!**

"It was just my mom." He very conspicuously lied.

"Oh, no problem. We're almost there anyway." She said, turning the corner as Julley followed suit.

* * *

I hope you guys brought water because it seems that it's getting spicy between Jasmine and Brendan! Thank you all for reviewing, and I'll smell you all in the next chapter.

P.S. – If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to either leave a suggestion in the review section or just by sending a message via PM! I enjoy looking at what you think! It's your opinions are the fuel to the engine that is this story. So if you have an idea, you know what to do! ;D

-WAOMESE AWSSS


	17. Chapter 17

**THAT GLACEON**

No, no, no; don't worry! I'm not dead, I was just occupied. Sure, I was a little late, but alas, the chapter is still here. I don't own anything. Now let's continue from the previous chapter.

* * *

Julley turned the corner and saw a huge pseudo-mansion down at the end of the sidewalk.

 _Is that her house!?_

From in front, Cassidy turned her head to the gawking Umbreon.

"Oh, and by the way, that's my house."

 **Hmm… I think that MAY be her house.**

The duo continued further and reached the massive building. Cassidy brought out a set of keys to open the door, revealing its large interior.

"Wowww…" That was all that Julley was able to get out as he was very much amazed by the mini-castle.

"My mom should be in the back, so just follow me, m'kay?" Said Cassidy, trotting down the foyer.

While walking, Julley inspected the snow-white hallway that was filled with myriads of pictures and portraits. One including two Glaceons, an Espeon and a Jolteon, all smiling and returning his stare. He recognized the Glaceons, but he could only assume that the other two Pokemon were their parents. However, the Jolteon seemed to be a little young for a parent.

Soon, they had reached the kitchen that had the cleanest of all clean shelves, counters and glass tables in the world. On the wall hung many sharp knives of various sizes. Julley only hoped that they were being used for the right purpose.

After walking through the kitchen, they got to the garden door, that was already opened. Outside was an Espeon that was carefully hooking up a machine connected to a deflated bouncy castle.

"Hey, Mom!" Shouted Cassidy.

"Hello dear," She said, turning to the two. "And who might you be?"

"M-My name i-is Julley." Nervously answered the Umbreon.

"A pleasure to meet you Julley, I'm Ms. Blizzards, despite my appearance." She joked, referring to the fact that she wasn't an ice-type. "But, I'd rather you just call me Claire."

"O-Oh, nice to meet you, Claire." He replied.

"You two may stay inside, or 'Chill' out here as you youngsters call it!" She said with a laugh.

Cassidy rolled her eyes at the attempt of her mother trying to fit in with the modern generation of slang, but failing quite miserably.

"How 'bout we go in and get a drink?" Said Cassidy, obviously trying to escape the scene Claire was making. Julley nodded and followed Cassidy back into the kitchen.

"You can sit there." Said Cassidy, pointing to one of the chairs at the dining table, as she went into the fridge to grab some cooled drinks.

"Thanks." Said Julley, sitting at one of the chairs.

From where he was seated, Julley could see the family picture that he had saw earlier.

"So, where's your Dad?"

This made Cassidy pause.

"He's…" Cassidy didn't continue. This clicked in Julley's head, now aware that he struck a very sensitive nerve in the Glaceon.

"O-Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry!" Rambled Julley.

"No, it's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Sadly said Cassidy with a sigh. "It's just… Well… He wasn't really a good person anyway." And with that, she continued to make the drinks for herself and her guest in silence. When she had finished, she passed the drink to Julley, before pulling up a chair for her to also sit in.

When she looked at Julley, she saw that he was still observing the picture.

"Just so you know, that Jolteon there is my elder brother, Cooper." Julley began to notice the reoccurring letter 'C' in this family.

"He's never around much, he's always hanging out with his girlfriend -a Zoroark-, at university or at his job." She continued, filling Julley with information that he never would have guessed himself.

"Does he still live here?" He asked, a little hesitant.

"Yeah, but he likes to stay at his girlfriend's house. Arceus knows what they do there." She answered, a little spitefully, though.

 **Unfortunately I do.**

 _What? What do you mean?_

 _ **THIS VOICE THAT HAS BEEN SPEAKING TO YOU ALL THIS TIME HAS BEEN ARECEUS! OPEN YOUR DANG EYES KID!**_

 _What?_

 ***Huff* Well that Meowth is out of the bag.**

Cassidy looked once more at the Umbreon. He looked like he was going through the biggest epiphany of his life. She didn't know all that information was gonna be too much for the little guy.

"Are you all there, Julley?"

Julley snapped out of his mind-blowing realisation, and gave his attention back to the confused Glaceon.

"Y-yeah, just w-was wondering about something."

"Oh. So as I was saying, Cooper is barely here. However, on the unlikely occasion that it's a blue moon, all the planets are aligned, and some random just so happens to step on an invisible rare candy-"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK*** It seems that very specific occasion just so happened to occur right this second.

"Hey! Can someone open the door?! I left my keys here!" Came an older, deeper, "I'm a big brother" voice from behind the door. With a reaction time of 0.001 seconds, Cody came bounding from the top of the stairs to the bottom, and opened the door.

"Big Brother!" He exclaimed, jumping at the elder Jolteon.

"Ooof!" He grunted, catching the speeding Glaceon, falling head-over-heels in the process.

"Uhh, hey little Bro!" Said the Jolteon, pushing the Glaceon off his body and brushing his fur of dirt and other grime. Cody looked behind him, and saw a giggling Zoroark.

"Zoey! You came too?!" He yelled, hopping up and down.

"Uhh, yeah!" She answered with another giggle, this time putting her red claws to her muzzle to suppress it.

"Oh boy! This is just the best day!" He yelled, before sprinting into the garden. However, he made an instant stop in the kitchen to inspect the Umbreon who was sat at one of the chairs.

"Juwwey? You made it too? Oh man! I bet Barack Obamasnow is gonna be next! He said again, running into the garden. Julley smiled at this show of innocence in its purest form. However, this was cut off as two figures walked entered the room.

"Hey little Sis! Haven't seen you for a while!" He said with a loving smile, ruffling Cassidy's fur. He then turned to the Umbreon on the other side of the table.

"And you are…?"

"M-My name is J-Julley, sir."

"Right, well, my name's Cooper, and behind me is Zoey." Zoey gave a friendly wave along with a little "Hi" along in the mix.

He then looked back at Cassidy.

"Well Cass, it seems that you've caught yourself a good one!" He laughed, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. As a result, Julley and Cassidy's faces flashed red.

"S-Stop it, Cooper!"

"Well you didn't deny it!" He sang in a sing-song voice.

"Knock it off!" She yelled a little louder.

"C'mon sis, you know I'm only playing!" He joked. With that, he walked towards the garden with the Zoroark in tow. But, as he passed by Julley, he elbowed him and whispered, "Good job buddy, but this girl here might be a baseball too big for your glove!" And left to the garden with Zoey. Julley didn't know what to infer from that. Whether he was an under-sized glove, or she was an over-sized ball. Either way, Julley didn't really understand it, so he shook it out of his mind.

"Sorry about my brother, he's a bit of a handful sometimes!" She said with a slightly forced chuckle.

"Oh, uhh, no, its fine! Honest!" He replied, scratching the back of his head and nervously chuckling aswell.

A couple minutes later, the two had finished their drink, and Cassidy was talking to Julley about a novel that she had been reading.

"So then, this guy gets framed by a bully in front of the whole-" Cassidy was interrupting by a sweating Espeon.

"Cassidy, where's the meat?"

"Uh, I thought you had it?" Claire sweat-dropped, realising that she had no idea where the meat was, and the barbeque was already roaring with flames.

"Cooper! Blow out the barbeque! I'm gonna go to buy some raw meat!" Shouted the Espeon before she dashed out of the kitchen and through the main door.

"Kay!"

Cassidy smiled in surprise. "Well how unexpected!" The two shared a laugh as Cassidy refilled their drinks. Soon, Cooper frantically ran into the kitchen holding an empty bucket, and filled the bucket with water.

"Cass! Julley! Grab the hose! Mom's vegetable garden's burning!" He desperately called.

Cassidy knew the consequences if their mother discovered that her precious garden had been incinerated to ashes, so she ran outside. Julley was a little thrown off by this statement, but followed Cassidy outside anyway.

The duo was outside, spectating the mess that was a tipped over barbeque, as well as a burning patch of premature vegetables partially concealed by the nutritious earth. Hastily, Cassidy ran to the faucet of the house, while Julley aimed the tip of the house at the fire.

"I'm turning it on!" She shouted. In doing so, Julley braced himself for the water that was fast approaching the end of the hose at a very high pressure. However, he couldn't prepare for it, as the water was too strong. The water sprayed everywhere, shaking the poor Umbreon around as if he was a ragdoll attached to a raging Tauros. Fortunately, Julley was able to put out the fire. But in the process, he also ended up drenching the Zoroark. Cooper then came back out.

"Phew. I can't thank you guys enough!" He voiced, wiping a troubled tear of sweat off his brow. He then took notice of the completely soaked Zoroark.

"I guess you two did the job- And then some!" He chortled.

"Ahah, um, sorry Z-Zoey."

Zoey then shook herself dry. "Oh it's fine." She laughed.

Cassidy then spoke to Julley. "Do you wanna go and eat some sandwiches until Mom gets back?"

Julley nodded as they both rolled up the hose and strolled back inside, leaving Cooper and Zoey to clean up the charred clusters that were the burnt vegetables.

"Aww, man."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Julley's house, our Lucario friend was lounging inside the… lounge with her legs up, on her phone and eating a Sitrus berry, patiently waiting for a guest. She peered at the clock which read 04:17, and sighed to herself as she sank more into the leather couch.

"When is he going to get here?" She sighed again, and began to listen to music.

 _At the Bursyamo's…_

Brendan ran down the stairs, already knowing he was late for, well, let's call it a date.

"Hey Bonnie! I'm going out! I'll be back later!" Called Brendan at the door.

"Where are you going?" Shouted Bonnie from somewhere up the stairs.

Brendan hesitated with his answer.

"Uhh… A friends place."

Suddenly, his sister's face peeked over from the top of the stairs donning a massive grin.

"Ohh, Jasmine I see?"

Brendan groaned, before heading out the door without another word, leaving Bonnie alone to laugh her head off.

* * *

After a long lecture about fire safety, Cassidy's mom left Cooper at the barbeque, which had now been nailed down to the ground. Cassidy had been laughing all the while as she spectated from the kitchen window. Julley, on the other hand, felt very awkward, as he didn't know whether to laugh or not just to please Cassidy. He ended up staying silent though.

"Ughh… Mom is such a pedant." Groaned Cooper, as he turned the meat on the grill.

"Well, I wouldn't say that a fire is a minor issue." Retorted Zoey who was reclining on a deck chair trying to tan her… Black fur.

Cody was busy jumping up and down on the bouncy castle, as were some of his friends. Cassidy was seated on one of the tables outside, ripping the meat off from her meat using her relatively sharp teeth, Julley sitting across from her doing the same, And finally, Claire was inside, carefully watching her first son grill the meat while sipping from a cup of water.

It seemed that all was too well at the Blizzards' residence. However, Julley's phone suddenly rang from inside his bag. He swallowed his food, before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Julley? Is that you?"

"Mom! Where were you all this time?"

"…"

"Uhh, well, I'm on a business trip, honey."

"Oh, oka-"

"With Maxwell."

This got a little suspicious, but some of it had to be technically true, as he knew his mom would never lie to him.

"Oh, right. I'm at Cassidy's house right now, and Jasmine is at our house."

"That's swell, honey. She might be living there… Permanently."

Although this caught him off guard, Julley kind of knew that was going to happen due to what Jasmine told him the other day.

"Oh, okay. I'll s-see you later mom." He said, before terminating the call.

Cassidy looked up from her meal that was now an empty plate.

"Was that your mom?"

"Y-yeah, but don't worry, she was just telling me some… stuff."

Cassidy didn't catch the falter in his voice, much to the appreciation of Julley.

"Ah, okay. Lemme take your plate for you." She said, getting up grabbing both of their plates and going back inside to the kitchen.

"Hah, thanks." He replied.

The sun was speedily setting, despite the summer season, and time was running a lot faster that it should have been. Looking at the time, Julley got up and headed inside to meet Cassidy at the sink.

"Uhh, Cassidy, I think that I better get going now."

"Oh c'mon! You can't stay for a _little_ longer?" Pleaded Cassidy.

Julley thought about this. His mom was out of town, and the only people who were at home was Jasmine, and whoever she decided to bring home with her.

"Uhh, I mean, I guess I could-"

"Yes! Thank you!" She bellowed as she dashed and instantly glomped the poor Umbreon.

"Ha! I totally called it!" Cried Cooper, laughing as he took a picture of this precious moment.

"Hey! Lemme have that!" Shouted the blushing Glaceon, who let go of the furiously red Umbreon to go and snatch the camera out of her brother's hands. Cooper was already running outside, laughter blaring from his mouth, Cassidy in close pursuit. Only Claire and Julley were left in the kitchen.

"So," Began Claire, who put her cup of water down. "When are you going to ask her?" This sudden question made his legs give out, making him fall head-over-heels.

"I-I never thought about t-that." Answered Julley, getting up from the floor.

"Well, you better think quickly!" She sang, making Julley slightly sweat drop, as well as blush at the fact that the mother of the girl he liked was asking him to go out with her daughter.

"Anyway, you can sleep in Cassidy's room."

"W-What?"

Claire took another sip of her cup.

"Well, today is Friday, and I can't have you going home in the dark!"

Julley couldn't really argue with that. He would have to call Jasmine and tell her he was going to come home tomorrow.

"Umm, okay." He said, before heading upstairs to Cassidy's room. When he reached the first floor, he assumed the second door was Cassidy's. Mostly because it had written on it in bright pink colours: "CASSIDY'S ROOM". Upon entering, he inspected the interior. The walls were turquoise, and the bed sheets were snow white, contrary to his jet black covers. In the corner of the room, there was a desk with a notebook on it, containing very detailed drawings of different Pokemon, some fictional, others non-fictional. Even one page held a portrait of Cody. The picture flawlessly replicated his joyous facial features, even radiating the same happiness that he always had around him from the page.

Suddenly, the door swung open with Cassidy coming in with quite a lot of her fur frazzled in some areas of her body.

"Hey Jull, it's awesome that you could sleep over!" She said as she combed the fur on her back with a paw.

"Uhh, it's okay, a little unexpected, though."

Cassidy cutely giggled. However, her eyes went from Julley's to the notebook on her desk. Frantically (But not too frantic to the point Julley would find her suspicious.) she removed the notebook and put it on a nearby shelf.

"Uh, now you have space to do some homework." She improvised, feigning a small laugh.

"R-right." Although Julley didn't have any homework anyway.

"So, do you wanna go to sleep now?"

Julley didn't really feel very tired, so he simply shrugged his shoulders. Of course, catching his politeness, Cassidy knew he meant no, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to either. Maybe we could go back downstairs and watch some movies?" Suggested Cassidy, tilting her head at an angle.

"Uhh, I guess so."

"Great!" Cassidy opened her door and led Julley back downstairs into the lounge. The lounge was the same pure-white colour scheme as the main hallway, but, Cassidy never expected to find Cooper on the couch, sitting next to his girlfriend Zoey, watching a movie.

Cooper looked at the opening door, his sister standing at the doorway with an annoyed frown next to Julley, who was wearing that nervous smile as usual.

"You uhh, need something, Cass?"

"Yeah, the TV."

Cooper smiled and shook his head. "Nothin' I can do, Cass. Zoey and I are already sitting here, watching the TV."

Thankfully, Zoey interjected. "C'mon baby, we've watched enough TV for one day, let's go upstairs." She said, as she gently stroked the fur under his chin.

"B-But, Zoey, she's always gotten what she wante-"

"She's your little sister Cooper, just give her the TV."

Sighing, Cooper caved to the adorable face Zoey made as she persuaded him, and got up. "Okay, you can come and watch the TV." With that, Cooper and Zoey left the room to go upstairs, but not before Zoey peered her head in the doorway and gave a discreet wink to Julley and Cassidy.

"What shall we watch?" Spoke Cassidy, flopping on the couch and changing the channels with the remote. Julley didn't really watch a lot of TV, so he wasn't sure at all. While scanning through the channels, Cassidy saw a title that caught her eye. "Beauty and the Beedrill"

"Oh! How about we watch that?"

Julley nodded and sat down next to Cassidy. The movie was quite long-winded, but when it came towards the climax, the movie taught a valuable moral. Julley found that Cassidy was much indulged in the movie, but he didn't really feel the same way. The more he tried to concentrate on the movie, the more sleep began to confound him. Soon, he began to fall asleep. While Cassidy was watching the movie, she began to hear light breathing. She turned to her left and sawJulley sleeping on the armchair. Smiling to herself, she turned off the TV and leaned on the sleeping Umbreon, before succumbing to slumber too.

* * *

Two hours 57 minutes and 12 seconds previous, Brendan ran up the steps that led to the house Jasmine had told him to meet her at. He knocked on the door with a talon and waited for it to be opened. Behind the door, he could hear hurried shuffling before the door was opened.

"Hey, Brendan." Greeted Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine." Smiled Brendan.

Jasmine led Brendan inside the house, and into the lounge. Brendan sat down on the couch and surveyed the room. The walls were painted with light grey wallpaper, and the sofas were only a shade darker.

"Yeah, you can watch some TV, I'll go and get us some food." Said Jasmine, shaking her tail in a metronome fashion, and waving her hips in time as she strutted to the kitchen. Brendan found himself being mesmerized by this, and it seemed that he just couldn't take his eyes off her tail.

Was he being… _Seduced?_

Brendan shook these thoughts out of his head and watched some television as he waited. Soon, Jasmine came back, holding a bowl of potato chips in one paw, and a carton of Oran juice in the other. He wasn't very fond of chips, as he knew too much will mess up his physique, but as for now, he'll make an exception.

Jasmine put on a movie, and cuddled up next to the Blaziken, who then put and arm over her. No one could ever really make him feel this way. Sure, he's normally calm and confident, but when it came to Jasmine, something about her just made him melt. He's always had no trouble talking to girls, yet Jasmine put some sort of effect on him that he couldn't explain.

As for Jasmine, Brendan just seemed to be perfect for her, like the glass shoe that fit on Cyndaquilla's foot. He wasn't a muscle-head jock like Bonnie would say he was. In fact, she found that he was quite the opposite, except with much more toned arms.

The two began to fall asleep in each other's arms, much like another couple we know. However, Jasmine woke up an hour later. Glancing at the wall clock, she shook Brendan, who didn't really wake up, but began purring. Jasmine smiled at this. Almost giggling, in fact. Never would she guess that Brendan would purr in his sleep. She thought it was just absolutely adorable the way he did that. Although she did want to carry on, she shook him a little harder to wake him up.

"H-huh? W-what year is it?" He mumbled. Looking at the clock that read 8:42 PM, Brendan knew he would only have approximately 7 hours to sleep before he would have to attend the training club that Coach Wheezle would host for those of the main 6 of the school battling team.

"Uh oh, I gotta go Jasmine." He said, a little worriedly.

"That's fine, I know you go to that training club of yours, as Bonnie told me."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Figures…"

"I could just see you tomorrow anyway." She said, placing a kiss on his beak, making Brendan blush. Jasmine smiled at this, knowing that she was able to slice through his composure like that.

"Y-yeah, I'll be good to come." Uttered Brendan, as he paced out the door, and to his home to catch a (Somewhat) early night's rest.

* * *

5,000 VIEWS?! That's _Absol_ -lutely crazy! *Audience applause* Thanks to all of you viewers, that… Y'know, viewed, and I really do hope that I catch you all in the next chapter!

-Sawssome


	18. Chapter 18

**THAT GLACEON**

Here's to you, chapter 18. I really enjoy the reviews you've given me, plus the 5,500 views you reached last chapter! Thank all of you who read this story. I really do appreciate it. Anyway, on wards with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything but a nice pair of track pants that have never been worn.

A/N: I just realized that chapter 9 has a total of 1337 words! MEMES FTW!

* * *

Julley's eyes slowly opened, fatigue coursing through his veins. He tried to get up, but felt a restraint holding him in place. He craned his neck to his right, and saw the adorable Glaceon, clutching him in her thin yet surprisingly strong forelegs. He tried to steadily lift himself from Cassidy using the armchair, but that only made her snuggle up to him even more, wrapping him in a tighter hug. Suddenly, he heard thumping from the stairs, a Jolteon sluggishly making his way down the stairs. He walked to the lounge and opened the door, finding his sister embracing Julley in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ha ha! I see you're in quite the predicament here, eh Julley?" Laughed Cooper.

Julley blushed as he tried now with all his might, but only to no avail.

"Uhh, c-can you help me?" He shyly asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, my sis is a real heavy sleeper." He said, as he grabbed Julley by his paws and proceeded to try and yank him out from his sister's iron grasp.

"One, two and-" With one heck of a mighty pull, he launched Julley out from Cassidy's arms and onto another couch adjacent to the one they were sleeping on.

"Phew, thanks." Said Julley, appreciative of the fact that Cooper got him out before Cassidy could cut off his blood circulation.

"Hey, no problem buddy, anything for my little sister's boyfriend!" He joked, as he left the room into the kitchen.

"Haha…" From then on, Julley was by himself in the room except for the sleeping Glaceon. He was considering leaving early to go home, but it would be pretty impolite to leave without even uttering a word to Cassidy. He may as well just silently watch some television while he waited. Switching on the TV, Julley flashed through random programmes hoping for one to catch his attention.

"And it's a 3-pointer for the Slateport Rangers!" _Nah, I don't like basketball._

"Pokemart food. What's up with that?" _I don't even know how that's funny._

"And now for a brief commercial break." _Ugh, does anyone actually buy anything on teleshopping?_

Julley began to get frustrated as he changed the channel.

 _Isn't anything interesting on!?_

Arceus seemed to have forgotten to take his "#1 Prankster" hat off from yesterday's party, because it seemed that Julley had his question answered for him… But not necessarily in the way that he wanted.

Julley changed the channel, and saw the not-so pleasant sight of an Arcanine and a Luxray expressing their love in the form of a furious kiss.

"Wha, what!?" He rambled, tripping over his own words due this embarrassing and very unexpected event. In a fit to switch the channel, he dropped the remote with a loud thud. Julley desperately scrambled to pick up the remote, but he wasn't fast enough, as a sleeping Glaceon arose from her dreams.

"*YAWWWN* Ah, good morning Julley!" She happily said, thankfully not noticing the very awkward display of affection on the TV screen.

"Uhh…" Was all he could get out as his fingers punched in a completely random sequence of 3 numbers on the remote. In the hope that it had turned into something a little more child-friendly, he looked at the TV screen. However, it seemed that it was the exact same channel.

"UHHH…" He said, his face as red as a Cheri berry.

 **What were the chances?! HAHAHA!**

Cassidy looked at the TV, and blushed as well.

"Well… I guess Mom forgot to change the channel after her last soap opera, eh?" She chuckled. Julley had this situation roll out way differently in his head, but regardless, he managed to luck out anyway.

"Um, yeah?"

"Sorry about that, Mom always likes to watch this stuff after work."

"I-it's fine."

 _YEEEAHHH_

 **Alright, alright, calm down.**

 _Oh man, good thing her Mom is into this stuff, otherwise this wouldn't have turned out the way it did!_

 **I guess you know who to thank…**

 _Oh be quiet you. For being an immortal legendary you do seem to be a bit of a jerk._

 **How else would it be fun?**

Julley couldn't really argue with that. Cassidy took the remote and changed it to another channel. Of course, he didn't oppose the idea.

"Oh! You weren't watching that were you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Believe me, I wasn't." Cassidy roared in laughter at this remark, all until the door opened showing the half-asleep Zoey saunter into the room. Limbs out-stretched, slight bags under eyes, smacking her chops together in a tired manner.

"Good morning you two." She yawned drowsily.

"Good morning Zoey!" Replied both the Umbreon and Glaceon, one a little happier than the other.

"Has any of you seen Cooper?"

"Uhh, I think he's in the kitchen." Answered Julley.

"Thanks!" Zoey said, walking back out the door and into the kitchen.

Silence followed this, before Cassidy turned to the Umbreon, that glint of menace sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't you wonder what they do when we're not around?"

Hmm… Julley didn't feel that it was his business regardless if he wondered or not. Plus, he was afraid that if he was to find out, there would be some pretty regrettable consequences.

"N-not really."

"Pfft, I know you do!"

He really didn't.

"C'mon, let's just take a super _small_ peek."

It was futile to argue with the ever so tenacious Glaceon. Shaking his head, Julley got up and sighed, as did Cassidy, but only with an excited grin on her face. Cassidy grabbed one of Julley's forelegs, leading him to a very precise spot on the stairs were the could just see the kitchen from there, with Cooper sitting at a chair wolfing down a bowl of "Chansey-O's" and Zoey across from him, starting a conversation inaudible to the two.

"Shh, let's listen!" Whispered Cassidy, a little too ecstatic to be spying on someone. Julley had a potent gut feeling that something was going to go bad, yet he still flicked his ears up. Sure, he was against the idea, but he was still curious.

"So, you think they're gonna hook up?" Asked Zoey.

Copper looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Do I think? Zo, I KNOW they're gonna be a couple. In fact, knowing my sister, she's probably gonna be the one to ask first."

This slapped a blush on both of the Pokemons' faces. Julley contemplated if this would actually turn out the same way Cooper had predicted, whereas Cassidy was wondering _when_ she was going to ask him. The fact that Cassidy had the hots for Julley wasn't so secret. It seemed that everyone else knew… But Julley.

"I-I t-think… I've heard… I'll just-" Julley abruptly stopped talking, as if he had saw something that yoinked his attention.

"Is that my phone?" Asked Julley, not really expecting an answer.

…

 **Yeah.**

Julley raced downstairs and back into the lounge, where he had left his school bag that held his phone. Glancing at the screen, Julley discovered that it was Jasmine calling him.

"Hello?"

"Care to explain where you are?" Interrogated Jasmine in a very pompous tone.

"Ohh, uhh, I kinda ended up s-taying overtime, Cassidy's Mom didn't want me going home in the dark."

"Oh right, we- Wait, did you say Cassidy's Mom?! HAHAHA!"

 _Aww dangit._

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you were staying at your _girlfriend's_ house!" Chortled the cunning Lucario.

"Ugh, c'mon Jasmine, please don't be like that."

"Yeah, don't sweat, just be back early before your Mom finds out and blows a fuse."

Julley wasn't very sure if his mother was going to find out anytime soon, but whatever, better safe than sorry.

"O-okay, thanks." He said, cutting the line.

When this call terminated, Cassidy went back down the stairs and into the lounge.

"Who was that?"

"Uhh…"

 _Come on Julley! You can't keep hiding secrets forever! It only takes some meddling kids to find it out anyway._

"*Sigh* So you remember Jasmine, right?"

"The Lucario? Totally!" She answered a little too innocently. Julley could tell that she wasn't gonna expect what he was going to say next.

"Well, my mom and her dad are k-kinda… You know…"

"Linked?"

"Yeah, so s-she'll be staying at my house… For a while."

"Oh, I see. That'll be pretty sweet, right? It's like having a sister around your age that you could relate to!"

 _Phew, that felt good to get off my chest._

"Uhh, yeah, kind of." He replied, quite unsure of that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Do you really think so?"

"Trust me Zoey; I know Cass like the back of my paw."

Zoey rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her Moo-Moo milk. "They would be a perfect couple. It's just… They need a push in the right direction."

Cooper looked at Zoey. Zoey looked at Cooper. She already knew what the Jolteon had in mind, and wanted no part in it.

"No Cooper. Don't even think about trying."

"Zo, we are not going to affiliate ourselves into their relationship; we're only gonna give 'em that extra 'Ummph' if you catch my drift?" Persuaded Cooper, using the hand gestures and everything in order to convince the tenacious Zoroark, who still isn't being easily swayed.

"Cooper, you have to let nature run its course! Try to channelize it and you'll only end up with more meanders."

"Oh fine. (You're no fun anyway)" He muttered that last part between breaths.

* * *

It was approaching 3 o'clock, Julley and Cassidy had nearly spent the whole afternoon doing nothing but watching TV with the youngest member of the Blizzard family, Cody.

"Oooh! And this is when Zubatman grabs that guy and throws him into the water!" Exclaimed Cody, who had apparently knew every event that was going to happen, before it happened.

The slightly dazed and bored Umbreon flicked a brief glance at the wall clock. Although it was still pretty early, Julley decided that he had strayed away from home for a while, and he could really do with the comfort of his own bed. Not to say this place didn't have the best hospitality, one of the best, in fact, but he sort of missed the security of his house.

"Umm, Cassidy? I t-think I better get going now."

Cassidy looked up from her seat.

"Aww, why?"

"Jasmine is expecting me home soon, I don't want to make her mad."

Cassidy pouted, sad that she couldn't spend some more time with Julley, but understood anyway.

"Oh, okay. But I'll definitely see you in school!" She voiced as she began to escort Julley out of the main entrance.

 **I think you mean I** _ **want**_ **to see you in school.**

 _You're very unhelpful for a conscience!_

"Yeah, of course." He replied, as he began to leave.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Cassidy got ready to say goodbye to the departing Julley. "Okay, see ya later!"

Julley gave her a nice smile and a wave, before he walked back to his house. It was a little harsh saying goodbye, especially to someone as emotional as Cassidy, but it was inevitable. He couldn't stay at that house forever. After a good 5 minutes of walking, Julley realized how close his and Cassidy's houses were, as he had already reached his province yet he could've sworn he had just said bye to Cassidy. Opening the door, Julley strolled into his house, finding a contented Jasmine cuddled up to… Brendan.

Jasmine seemed to be well asleep in the muscular Blaziken's arms, while Brendan was beginning to fall asleep himself. Looking towards the doorway, Brendan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there, in the doorway of the lounge, was the person whom he reserved a very personal grudge against. Performing one of his signature double takes, Brendan verbally confronted the Umbreon from his place on the couch.

"What are YOU doing here?!" His voice boomed, in the process waking up Jasmine.

"Huh, what's going on?" She slurred, rubbing her tired eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were inviting _him_!"

"Inviting? Oh Brendan, you got it all twisted!" She sang. "Julley's essentially my brother! In fact, this is his house!" She explained, winking at the Umbreon so he knew what plan to follow. Brendan on the other hand was above and beyond perplexed.

"W-Wha- Really?!" He shouted in shock.

"Yeah. Basically, my pop and his mom are getting married."

This was just too surreal for Brendan to comprehend. So, his girlfriend was, to an extent, related to the wimpy Umbreon he had been picking on? What. Were. The. CHANCES!?

"Oh… Well… Umm… I guess that's alright then." Brendan spoke with a faltering voice, knowing that he was now utterly powerless against the Umbreon.

"Oh, and Brendan?" Continued Jasmine. "Bonnie has also been telling me some things that you used to do to this poor, Umbreon." She said, in the most convincing girly voice she could muster.

The blood from Brendan's face drained. She wasn't supposed to know. Ohh no… Here comes the "You're a horrible person!" speech. This relationship had been going almost perfectly, and now it was going to be absolutely destroyed. Brendan savoured his last moments of the final seconds he was going to spend within proximity of the beautiful Lucario, before she… *Gulp* _Dumped him._

"And I really do think that a sincere apology is in order, hmm?"

Wha? YES! He wasn't getting dumped! NO! He had to apologize to the Umbreon, one of the most degrading things he was ever going to do.

"A-apologize?" He stuttered, as if he had never heard of the word before.

"Yep. If you want this relationship to work, I want you and Julley to be on equal terms." She sternly clarified.

Brendan looked at the Umbreon, who was returned the same emotionless stare.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Julley." Quietly spoke Brendan, saying a word that he thought he would never use.

 **I assume you're not really the weakling anymore, huh Julley?**

"You promise that you won't even lay a finger on him? Whether verbally or physically?"

Brendan hesitated.

"Y-yes."

Clasping her hands together, Jasmine smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard!" She happily exclaimed as she discretely winked again at the 13% cheerier Umbreon, who then took his leave upstairs.

 **Brendan's POV**

I honestly cannot believe I did that. I apologized to the Pokemon who was at the absolute top of my hit-list. Sure, I can admit that I really do love Jasmine, and I would do anything to sustain this relationship we have going here, but now I'm starting to have second thoughts. Perhaps… I was a little too harsh on the Umbreon? Nah, no way, he's a jerk. He looks at my phone screen, embarrasses me in front of a bunch of students and he's currently making me dignity-less fool right in front of my girlfriend! Why, I ought to… Well… Then again… Is it really worth the risk of destroying this bond Jasmine and I share? No, that's the main priority. Maybe… I could just turn over a new leaf? Oh, for sure I'm still gonna be the same old steal-your-lunch-money Brendan, but I could just… Ignore him? Maybe I could try being… friendly?

Nah.

Maybe?

Regardless, I better get my act together. Yes Brendan, you really want to sock this Umbreon in the face and show him what smarts, but, you're gonna have to get over it. Forgive and forget. Live with it.

Geez, this is gonna be a lot harder than it sounds. I don't know what to do. No, I know _exactly_ what to do; I just really don't want to do it. I'll just… _Try_ my hand at _attempting_ to be _"friendly_ ". Just remember, it's all worth it for Jasmine. Yeah, yeah! That's the motivation I need!

"Uh, Brendan? Are you okay?" Asked Jasmine, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah, completely fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm really glad that you could make up with Julley. Bonnie told me everything after she saw you jump him the cafeteria."

Note to self: Do not forget to chew out Bonnie later today.

"Um, about that, I'm really sor-" I was cut off as Jasmine put a her soft paw onto my beak.

"Shh… It's all fine now. You've apologized, and now everything is cleared."

"Hah, yeah."

I hope.

 **Narrator POV**

Julley was slumped on his bed, and after what just happened, he was pretty stoked. The bully that was ruthlessly out for revenged has thankfully been appeased as his supposed soon-to-be 'Sister', but hey, it worked awesomely in his favor. Now, he could finally sleep through the rest of the day… And probably the rest of the weekend too.

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

It was Monday morning, although his Mom was still not back from her "Business Trip", Julley woke up with a slight headache, but fine otherwise. He did his daily routine, and finally got ready to travel to school. He saw Jasmine in the kitchen chowing down on a bowl of cereal, and greeted her.

"Good morning, Jasmine."

"Finally awake? My Pops sent us some money to keep us going, by the way."

 _That's pretty neat, but it's just baffling me; Where are they? You're Arceus, can't you tell me?!_

 **I am Arceus, yes, but where they are is very much confidential to you.**

 _Aww man, I just hope they're okay._

"Cool. I-I think I'll start going now."

Jasmine got up and put her plate in the sink. "Yeah, I'll do the same in a bit."

Julley headed out the door after bidding a very temporary farewell to Jasmine, before hiking on foot to school. When he got there, he walked into his registration room, and luckily found Cassidy tenderly brushing her fur with a comb. I suppose she fits the criteria for a Glaceon-girl, too. (Bad-um, tss)

"Hey Julley!" She called, noticing the Umbreon take a seat next to her.

"H-hi." He replied. Looking around the class, Julley saw that almost everyone seemed to be engaging in serious conversation with one another. What was going on?

Cassidy put her comb down to formally talk to Julley. "By the way, have you heard about the new girl?" This was new for Julley. He didn't know if there would be anyone else joining this school.

"New girl?"

"Yeah, some new girl who's apparently bullying everyone!"

 _Oh come on! I just resolved that kind of issue two days ago!_

 **Seems like you're gonna have to do it again.**

"R-really?" Asked Julley, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah! Others are even saying she's the strongest in the school!"

Julley was a little curious as to who this Pokemon was, and how she could become so infamous upon joining the school.

"Who is this new girl?"

"Abby, an Absol." Came a familiar voice from behind.

"Brendan?" Said Cassidy and Julley in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out. Anyway, this Abby shouldn't be judged by her looks. I've seen her take out 2 Pokemon on the school battling team just because they looked at her."

Julley didn't know what was more surprising: This story about the new girl or the fact that Brendan is having a decent conversation with him.

"If I were you, I would stay away." He warned, before looking and grinning at an image on his phone.

Julley looked at Cassidy. Cassidy looked at Julley.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Optimistically laughed Cassidy, albeit a little unsure what this Abby was capable of.

* * *

Brendan has finally made up with Julley… At the expense of introducing another threat! Aw dangit. Anyways, peace out lads and lasses, and I'll smell ya next chapter!

-xXx_Awesome_Sawss_xXx


	19. Chapter 19

THAT GLACEON

Wow! I really did enjoy reading the reviews, it's great that so many of you actually enjoy this story! But anyways, thank you all who reviewed, and we'll continue where we left off.

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises referred to in this story.

* * *

Registration proceeded as normal: Mr. Telepo coming in without saying a single word and doodling on a piece of paper. Julley listened to Cassidy ramble about some 'social experiment' that her elder brother had conducted on the street. For an experiment, it didn't really turn out too well, as it totaled into Cooper getting a point blank hyper beam to the face. Brendan was snickering at some images on his phone. They were just all waiting for dismissal to their next lesson.

Mr. Telepo stopped his pencil movements, satisfied with his drawing, before looking up.

"Alright kids, instead of going to your next lesson, you'll be going straight to the gym for a fitness test."

Myriads of groans ejected from the mouths of the students. A fitness test, first thing on a Monday morning! Could it be any worse?

The bell rang, and Mr. Telepo sighed in relief. "You heard the bell. Get outta here." All of the students complied with his command, the feeling of dread swimming around in the atmosphere. Julley and Cassidy finally reached the school gym, amongst the other students, and took their seat on the benches. Mr. Wheezle later entered the room, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Alright ya slackers, we're going to be doing your annual fitness test today. You'll be tested on your strength, speed, agility, and other physical aspects. I'll be calling each and every one of you individually for testing. When you're not being tested, you'll be doing… Well, whatever, as long as you aren't lazing around on the benches like a couch potato, understood?"

The whole class nodded after the speech, leaving Mr. Wheezle to walk to the opposite side of the room, where a bunch of fitness equipment was placed. He sat down at a chair and began to call pupils out from the stands in alphabetical order of their last name.

"Hey Julley, are you nervous?" Asked Cassidy, looking a little jumpy.

"Y-yeah, sort of. I-I haven't done any physical activities for a long time."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine!" She cheered. Julley felt a little better now, but was still a little worried.

"Blizzards, Cassidy! Get over here!" He yelled. Cassidy hopped off the bench and trotted over to the equipment. Julley watched Cassidy speedily traverse through the course, making no mistake what so ever. She vaulted over the hurdles and sidled round the cones, Julley absolutely overwhelmed by the tremendous power her legs put into every step. Cassidy darted through the last obstacle, and arrived at the finish line. Mr. Wheezle stopped his stop watch and looked at it, a stupefied look on his face.

"9.58 seconds!?" He yelled in disbelief. "A new record for the school!" He furiously scribbled down this result on his clip board as Cassidy confidently strolled back to her spot on the bench.

"I guess those games of tag with Cody finally paid off!" She laughed, placing her behind on the seat.

"Haha, yeah. You were reall-"

"Breon, Julley!"

Julley could barely even finish his sentence before he was summoned by Mr. Wheezle. He nervously walked to the start of the course. It was jam-packed with hurdles, small tyres and cones to zig-zag through. Julley gulped, taking his marks at the starting line.

"Take your marks…"

"Get set…"

"…"

 **Is he just gonna sit there like a retired pensioner or is he going to-**

"GO!"

Julley sprinted to the first obstacles that were the hurdles. He jumped over each one of them without much effort, before moving on to the cones. He zig-zagged through the plastic cones, although he had almost slipped at one of the turns. Finally, Julley reached the tyres. With each paw he stepped through the tyres, and sprinted to the finish line, where Mr. Wheezle would give him his time.

"11.12 seconds, not bad, Breon, not bad. You can return to… Whatever you were doing."

Julley was satisfied with his time. For sure he was no athlete, but as long as he got a decent grade in physical education, he wouldn't even be mad.

"Hey Julley!" Called Cassidy from the bench."What did you get?"

"Uhh, 11 seconds."

"See? I knew you'll do great!" Congratulated the joyous Glaceon.

"Hah, yeah, thanks for believing in me."

"Don't sweat, it's what we do for each other, no?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh look here… Bursyamo!" Bellowed Mr. Wheezle. However, confusion arose when both of the Bursyamo siblings arrived at the scene.

"Uhh, I think he means me, sis."

"Uh, nah, he means me."

"Alright ladies, stop your bickering." Said Mr. Wheezle, trying to appease the duo.

"Sir, isn't that sexist?" Countered Bonnie.

"Don't be so pedantic. Anyway, let's allow your brother to go first. I want to examine his performance." Bonnie scoffed as she stood to the side, letting her grinning elder brother have the first run through the course. After about a couple minutes later, a smirking Bonnie and an agitated Brendan returned to their seats. Brendan scored 10.18 seconds, whereas Bonnie was just able to clutch a millisecond at the final sprint, acquiring a time of 10.17 seconds, claiming her the faster out of the two as well as leaving Brendan in a sour mood.

"Dissatra, Abby!" Called Mr. Wheezle. From one of the back benches, the infamous Absol that was new to this school got up and approached the obstacle course. At this point, everyone had shut up as they watched the Absol go to the obstacle course, and walk back from the finish line within a single blink.

Mr. Wheezle gawked at the time on the stop watch.

"4.20 seconds…"

The whole class' jaws dropped straight to the ground. Even Cassidy was so impressed to the point that she just had to commend the new girl for this result.

"Hey!" Shouted Cassidy. "Good job on the time!" The Absol looked at Cassidy with a glare that could tear a Pokemon to shreds. However, this was repelled by Cassidy's overall good nature. She then looked at the Pokemon next to her. An Umbreon. She smirked and gave a alluring wink to the unsuspecting Umbreon, making him madly blush, then took her seat at the bench she was seated at before she was called.

 **That's another girl added to the list of "Potential Girlfriends".**

 _You're the most unhelpful legendary I've ever had the displeasure of having in my mind._

 **Have you had any other?**

 _No, and I seriously doubt I would want to anyway._

The rest of the class got average results, some getting bad and others getting excellent. After Mr. Wheezle recorded everyone's times, he dismissed the class, making the students dash out of the room.

"However, if you're on the battling team or interested in joining it, stay behind."

This made Brendan trip over his own feet and glide across the floor as he was summoned once again. With an exhausted groan, he slumped back over to the benches as he watched the other students all happily jog through the exit of the gym, excited to have their lunch. As he walked back, he caught a surprising glimpse of a familiar Lucario, whom he then sat next to.

"You're thinking of joining the battling team?" Whispered Brendan to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's been a tradition to battle in my family." Replied Jasmine in the same volume.

"Then don't worry, you'll definitely make it on the team, pretty much because everyone else sucks anyway." Crudely assured the Blaziken, making Jasmine return with a giggle.

Mr. Wheezle then walked in front of the benches, where he knew he would be the center of the students' attention.

"Okay kids, we are going to be hosting try-outs for the school battling team. Only twelve of you can be on it. Six on the main team and six as reserves. These try-outs will be to determine who will be on the reserve team, as we already have our main six. It will be at today's lunch period, so I expect you to bring your own packed lunch. Understood?"

The entirety of the students there nodded their heads. No one really wanted to contest with Mr. Wheezle anyway.

"Also, Brendan, as the captain of this team, I expect you to be there. I have a special job for you, Alright?" This got another exasperated groan from Brendan and a light chuckle from Jasmine at his boyfriend's misfortune.

"Yeah, okay sir."

"Alright. Now, can each of you please sign your names here." He concluded, passing a clipboard to a Machoke on one of the front benches.

During this time, Brendan examined the competition that Jasmine would have to face to make it on the team. Lucarios are generally battling experts, so he knew she wouldn't have much of a problem trying to get on. However, there was a Pokemon that caught his attention. An Absol sitting in one of the front benches. Abby.

Brendan recalled the way she easily incapacitated the poor Pokemon this morning on the way to registration, so he could only hope that Jasmine would be able to hold her own should she be paired up with the dangerous Absol.

After every one had signed their names, Mr. Wheezle took the clipboard in.

"By the way, those who are undefeated get to battle against a member of the main six of their choice."

This brought along interested yet quiet conversations between the students as the clipboard was passed around.

"Alright, good. First tryouts will be this lunch in this same gymnasium. See you kids there." And with that, he dismissed the Pokemon to go and enjoy their recess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Julley were peacefully enjoying their meal in the cafeteria. Cassidy had already finished long before Julley, so she sat there and waited for him to finish eating.

"Man, that was a meal and a half! The food is pretty good for a school cafeteria!" This got a nod from Julley as he chewed on his Oran berry. Once they had finished, they headed to their Mathematics lesson. Sitting down, Julley saw Brendan walk in the room, stretching his arms. He remembered how Brendan had kicked him out of his seat last week, and smiled knowing that there was going to be a drastic change in his behavior.

Mr. Telepo walked into the classroom, his signature monotone look plastered onto his face.

"Alright kids, we'll be exploring the subject of Trigonometry." Groans followed this statement, courtesy of the students.

 _When will we ever use Trigonometry in our daily lives?_

 **Well, in the event that you need to find out the hypotenuse of a 2D right-angled triangle drawn not to scale given only two angles counting the 90 degrees and the measurement of one of the sides of the triangle that is not the hypotenuse armed with nothing but a calculator and a pencil in order to save someone's life, I think you'll find that Trigonometry does indeed come into play nicely.**

 _You are just… Unbearable._

The lesson went pretty smoothly. All that happened was Mr. Telepo drew a bunch of triangles on the board, all connected to each other, and told the class to find out the lengths of all shapes on the board, given only an angle and a length on one of the triangles. It was quite easy, but it got tedious very quickly. Lunchtime finally came around, and everyone rushed out of the class door. Everyone was keen to move their bones outside after being confined in the very small chairs, whereas Brendan jogged to the gymnasium, where a large mat was placed in the center with benches placed around its perimeter. Brendan found Mr. Wheezle snoring in his chair, and woke him up so he could order the tryouts.

"Coach! Wake up!" Shouted Brendan, shaking the Floatzel by his shoulders.

"Huh, what?" Groggily stammered Mr. Wheezle. " It's time for the try outs already?"

"Yeah, you told us that it was as soon as lunch begins."

"Oh, right. Well, now that you're here, you are gonna help me judge too."

"Cool, just me and you?"

"Uhh, and that Sneasel too… I keep forgetting her name…"

"Sally."

"Ah, right, yeah, Sally. You two are the best this school has. I know I'll be keeping you on the team, so it's time that you tried analyzing battles as well."

Brendan mentally fist pumped at the fact that he was praised by the coach, and took a seat at the judges' table, next to Mr. Wheezle.

"However, I also expect you not to be biased, alright?." Brendan nodded in understanding before he waited for the other students to make their way into the gym. Soon, Sally the Sneasel came and took a seat next to Brendan.

"We're going to be judging? Sweet." Cheered Sally. Brendan didn't really talk to Sally that much, only occasionally discussing battling tactics every training session. About two minutes later, the benches were filled with Pokemon who had signed their names earlier, so Mr. Wheezle decided to get this show on the road.

"Alright, all of you will be having completely random match ups. We'll be spectating to see who'll be making it on the team. For the others who fail to make it, you'll have to wait for the next month."

The matches proceeded as normal, some winning and others losing, as Sally, Brendan and Mr. Wheezle all murmured amongst one another about their performance. Finally, the last match begun. Mr. Wheezle called Abby and Jasmine to the mat, and rung the bell to get them started. Brendan was very worried for the Lucario. He had seen Abby's works, and the last thing he wanted was Jasmine being on the other end of it.

As the match began, Abby instantly darted towards Jasmine at extreme speeds, preparing to catch her off guard with a bite from her razor-sharp fangs. Jasmine seemed to have anticipated this, because as Abby came within range, she timed a good ol' Force Palm to her face. This sent Abby flying back, near the edge of the mat. When Abby got up, however, she did not look the same. Her midnight-blue pupils dilated, her nostrils flared, and worst of all: Her claws freshly brandished, staring at the frightened Lucario with the intent to kill.

"Uhh, you alright there?" She asked, fear dripping from her voice. Abby did not answer. Instead, she slowly approached the scared-stiff Lucario, glaring at her as if she was prey. After closing the distance, Abby halted, before lunging at Jasmine, claws first. Jasmine barely had enough time to sidestep. Any second later and she would've been chopped up. Abby repeated this lunge again, this time with more speed. Sadly, Jasmine didn't have enough time to fully evade the attack, and ended up with a scary gash on her shoulder. Jasmine howled in pain, this injury doing a real number on her.

Abby smiled in content, knowing that she was able to make her opponent shed blood for her amusement, which actually wasn't the point of these try-outs. Brendan noticed this, and poked Mr. Wheezle.

"Sir? Don't you think we should stop the match?! Jasmine is bleeding!" Mr. Wheezle's eyes widened, and he got up to bellow once more.

"STOP THE MATCH!" His blaring voice getting everyone's attention. "Abby is the first to draw blood, thus she's lost via forfeit." Brendan mentally fist pumped again. However, his psychological celebration was cut short as some obnoxious Pokemon in the stands decided to call out.

"But Sir! Jasmine's clearly knocked out! Doesn't that mean Abby wins?"

The Floatzel scratched the underside of his chin. Looking at Jasmine once more, he realized that she was on her back, eyes swirling and her arms sprawled out on the floor. She must have fainted at the sight of blood. The random student that yelled did have a point.

"Alright, by being unable to fight, Jasmine loses the match, claiming Abby the winner."

Abby grinned, covering her nefarious intentions with her smiling façade. Brendan's jaw dropped to the ground, and came out of the ground in Johto. This just wasn't right, but there was no use for Brendan to try and argue with Mr. Wheezle, it just wouldn't work.

Mr. Wheezle continued as some Nurse Blisseys came and took Jasmine out from the mat and onto the floor, where they patched up her wounded shoulder.

"Abby was also undefeated, meaning that she gets to face one of the school's starting six."

Abby didn't even think before she hastily pointed at Brendan. "I want him." She said, discerning all the possible innuendos that could come from it. Mr. Wheezle patted Brendan on his back. "Alright, Abby gets to face Brendan!" The students cheered, knowing that this match was going to be good.

Brendan walked up to the mat, and met Abby who was standing on the other side, glaring at him with menacing pupils. Brendan got into a stance, as the Floatzel on the sidelines rung the bell.

Brendan expected her to lunge as soon as the match begun, but she didn't. This led the Blaziken to make the first move, as he dashed with a blazing kick. However, she easily dodged with a side step, and went to the opposite side of the mat. Brendan questioned her strategy, as well did the students that were watching. Why move to a further position when you could have just dispatched of your opponent there and then? Brendan soon began to realize why when the Absol began to emit a faint, pink aura around her, before she fired a series of psychic rays at Brendan.

Although he didn't expect this attack, Brendan did an excellent job of dodging, jumping, sliding and stepping out of the way of the approaching rays. Unbeknownst to Abby, Brendan was using this moment to steadily close the distance between the two. With a smooth slide, Brendan slipped under one of the rays, and right under his target: Abby's chin. With a swift movement, Brendan pointed his fisted talons to the sky, and launched a firm uppercut the Absol's jaw. This connection made a resounding sound in the gymnasium, as Abby was punched out of the mat and sent skidding across the floor.

Mr. Wheezle rung the bell once more, and claimed the match over. "Unfortunately for Abby, Brendan wins through ring-out!" Brendan punched a victorious fist in the air, as the students applauded his performance.

"Alright, that concludes this session. You'll be getting your results later in the week. Get outta here." All the students paced out of the door, leaving Brendan on the mat. He turned to his injured girlfriend sitting on the bench, a bandage taped around her shoulder, and rushed to her side.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Sighed Jasmine. "It's just… I don't do to well around blood."

"T-that shouldn't have happened. I-I'm sorry for not doing anythi-" Jasmine cut him off with a paw to his beak and chuckled.

"You're cute when you ramble." This statement stapled a blush on the Blaziken's face. "Anyway, let's go now, we still have our lessons next, y'know."

"Hah, yeah. You go on ahead, I need to confirm something with coach real quick." Jasmine nodded and landed a peck on Brendan's beak, as she got up and left the gym. Brendan walked over to Mr. Wheezle, who was chatting to Sally.

"Sir?" Intervened Brendan.

"Yes Brendan?" Replied Mr. Wheezle, a little irritated that Brendan came and interrupted his conversation.

"Can I see the reserves' list?" Mr. Wheezle hesitated, before giving him his answer.

"Nope. I don't want any of you blabbing it to your friends, alright?" Brendan sighed, as he walked off by his lonesome to his next class, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching his every move.

Suddenly, a pair of claws grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a confined closet.

"What the-!" Was all he could get out as a silhouette covered his mouth with a claw.

"Were you expecting me?" Asked the figure in an ambiguous tone.

"Who's asking?!"

With their free hand, the figure reached for the light and turned it on. Brendan shielded his eyes from the flash of light. Opening them, he examined his kidnapper, and his eyes broadened as he found out who it was.

"Seriously Bonnie?" He deadpanned as the female Blaziken chortled at her brother's annoyed response.

"Don't worry, I was just messing with you!" Laughed Bonnie, as they both left the room. "Jasmine texted me of how you socked the new girl right into the chin!"

"Yeah, I know." Returned Brendan, trying hard to hold in a boastful grin.

"I just wanna say, you better watch your back, bro. I saw Abby today almost tear someone's arm off just because they laughed at her."

Brendan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. C'mon Bonnie, I've beaten this girl in a one-on-one, I doubt that she'll be able to turn the tides any day."

"Whatever Brendan, I'm just warning you." She voiced, as she walked off to her next lesson.

* * *

 **Abby's POV**

The nerve of that Blaziken! He's lucky I played it safe. If I had drawn blood again, I knew I was going to lose from forfeit, and I don't think I will be able to luck out again. But one thing is for sure: I will have my revenge.

I walked to my next lesson, that was mathematics. I excelled in all subjects, so that's why I decided to join the battling team. I entered the classroom, where an Alakazam sat at the teacher's desk. He wasn't even teaching anything, he was just doodling on a piece of paper. I stood up straight so I could see what he was drawing.

 _Is that… Son Grovyle?_

I shook my head at this poor example of teaching as I took a seat next to a window. I looked around, seeing most of the pupils chatting away. However, there was one student that caught my eye. An Umbreon who was chatting… Well, listening to another Glaceon. There was something about that Umbreon that I liked. Maybe it was his silent personality, or his dazzling crimson irises. Whatever it was, I enjoyed it, and I wanted more…

The door opened, the Blaziken I hated most sauntered into the room.

"You're late, Brendan." Uttered the Alakazam.

"Sorry about that Sir, there were some try-outs for the school team, and I had to judge."

The Alakazam sighed after telling Brendan to take a seat. He took a seat at the back of the classroom, got his phone out and began smiling. I glanced at the wall clock. Barely fifteen minutes had passed, and I was beginning to get frustrated already. Sighing, I got out a book called " _Lightstrike the Espeon"_ and began reading. It's pretty good, because It fits my borderline insane personality, and that's why I like it.

 **Narrator's POV**

Julley was listening to more of Cassidy's rambling. This time it was about a story called " _Dusty Desolation"._ She was saying that she was waiting for the next part of the story to come out, but the author has been really busy.

"I don't when the next part is coming out and I just can't wait for it!" Rumbled Cassidy, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hah, yeah…" Replied Julley, a little unsure whether it was healthy to be vibrating like that.

 **Julley's POV**

I looked at her, the frantic Glaceon whom I shared so much chemistry with… As well as the actual lesson. I longed to tell her how I felt, but what if she didn't return the same affection? It would never be the same again.

 **For Arceus' sake! Well… If that makes sense, of course she likes you! She gave you a kiss! Right on the muzzle! Stop being such a pansy, Julley!**

He does have a point. But when do I tell her?

 **After class, outside of school.**

 _Hmm… You know what? Yeah. YEAH! I'm gonna do it!_

 **Make sure you put that into correct context. You don't want others getting the wrong idea.**

I blocked out whatever crude and snide comments that Arceus had to say. But he had led me to a question: How (As in what) am I gonna tell her?

 **Brendan's POV**

I was grinning at a couple of pictures that Jasmine sent me. There was one with her, Bonnie and Alice all posing for the camera. It was well taken, but honestly, I care more for the pictures that only had Jasmine in it. Don't get it twisted, I'm no creep, but I don't know why I would want any photos of my sister included in it. That's not to say I despise her, far from it actually, but she can be a little irritating at times.

I finished looking through the pictures, and took a brief scan of my surroundings. Firstly, I saw Julley staring at that Glaceon, Cassidy. It reminded me of when I used to, y'know... Crush on her. It wasn't a proper ' _I really like you'_ crush, but I would describe it as a phase. I was being driven by massive amounts of testosterone, and that turned me into a dunderhead. I of course realize now that I don't really like her that way, 'cause I'm already taken, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

Next, I looked over to Abby, the mysterious Absol who just joined the school. She seemed to be reading a book with an Espeon donning a scarf on the front cover. I couldn't make out what the title was, but hey. She was reading a book, ergo she qualifies as a nerd. I don't know much about this Abby. In fact, I doubt anyone does, so I think it'll be safer to just stay away from her. After beating her in a battle earlier today, I would expect her to be feeling a little salty. But to be fair, she did cut my girlfriend right on the shoulder. That's something that I just could not tolerate. However, I have a feeling that she's capable of much, much more than what we've seen, and that's what scares me.

…

What? I can be scared of things, too!

Anyway, my gaze shifted to Mr. Telepo, one of the most unproductive teachers in this whole school. All he does is draw! And to believe he's a math teacher. Although, for a math teacher, he makes some pretty good drawings.

Finally, I looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes to go. Maybe I could hang out with Jasmine today? Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll just text her now.

 _Hey Jaz, how bouts I head to your place tonight?_

I sat there, waiting for a response. Hopefully she wouldn't be incapacitated by the cut on her shoulder by the time she gets home. She replied seconds later.

 _Sure, that'll be sweet -xoxo_

I smiled, knowing that I'll be able to spend time with my favorite person in the world. However, as a male Blaziken, I could never understand: What does "xoxo" even mean? Whatever it meant, it must be good. The bell rang after what felt like hours of doing absolutely nothing, and I was the first out of the classroom.

 **Narrator's POV**

Brendan flew out of the classroom, with Julley and Cassidy shortly following. Julley slowly trailed behind Cassidy, as he had something very important to tell the Glaceon. However, as he was walking, he could silently hear a voice from behind.

"Psst! Hey!" Came the unknown voice.

Although his mother had always told him not to talk to strangers, he curiously turned around to the uncanny voice. He made a 180, and came face-to-face with the one and only: Abby.

"Uhh… H-hey t-there." He stuttered, at the zenith of nervousness.

Abby coolly smirked, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Julley."

 _How did she know my name?_

 **She may have looked at the school register.** **It's either that or she's a creep. I'm not telling.**

"I just wanna say, you're really cute, how about you and I go on a date sometime?" Julley had NO clue on what to do. All that came out of his mouth were incomprehensible stutters.

"I-I-I don't know, I-I mean we just m-met!"

Abby giggled, and showed off a adorable yet sword-sharp fang. "Don't worry Julley, I'll give you time. When you make your decision, you know where to find me." She said, passing Julley and walking out of the school doors. He was left there, utterly gobsmacked.

 **Well aren't YOU just the magnet?**

Julley once again paid no heed to the unnecessary comment that Arceus made, and realized:

 _I forgot about Cassidy!_

Julley sprinted outside, but was unable to spot the Glaceon amongst the other Pokemon hustling and bustling about to get to their destinations. Once he sighed in defeat, he gave up and sulked home.

* * *

Jasmine was on the couch, legs up on the table in her usual position. Julley had gone upstairs, probably to sleep or something, meaning she had the whole day to herself, or rather, to herself and Brendan to share. She patiently waited for Brendan to make his way here. Chances were he went to his house first. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating phone on the table. She picked it up and saw that it had a text from Bonnie.

 _Soz Jazz Brendan cant come he dislocated his arm fallin down the stairs XD_

Although it was hilarious in Bonnie's eyes, it wasn't the same for Jasmine. In fact, she was horrified. She could only be grateful that the outcome wasn't worse.

 _Don't worry, I'll be there in a bit, I know a way to fix it._

She replied, before grabbing her keys from the table and rushing out of the door.

When she got to the Bursyamo residence, she politely knocked on the door, A Blaziken opening it up for her.

"Hey Jazz! Glad you could make it!" Squealed Bonnie, letting Jasmine come inside the house.

"Of course Bonnie! So where is Brendan?"

"Your boyfriend's on the couch." Jasmine rolled her eyes at the remark as she entered the lounge. On the couch was Brendan, teeth clenched, holding his right shoulder in agony. This sight alone made Jasmine feel sympathetic for the poor Blaziken.

"Hey Jasmine." Grunted Brendan, forcing a smile and opening an eye.

"Brendan! What happened?"

"Someone decided to leave their handbag on the staircase." He said, pertaining to Bonnie's carelessness.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Assured Jasmine, standing next to the lying Brendan.

"How?"

"Don't worry. All you need to know is that this is going to hurt. A lot." She answered as she took hold of Brendan's dislocated arm.

"Pfft, I can take any- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brendan shrieked in pain, obviously not taking Jasmine's warning seriously.

"You may want to keep him quiet." Jasmine told Bonnie, who understood and clamped her talon around Brendan's beak. From this, a series of cringe-inducing cracks and crunches took place, all coming from Brendan's arm as he screamed and flailed against Bonnie who was holding him down on the couch.

"Sorry bro, this is for your own good." Said Bonnie as Jasmine twisted, pushed and pulled Brendan's arm back into place. After about 5 minutes of pain, a sickening 'pop' was heard, but Brendan had stopped screaming. Jasmine got up and clasped her paws together.

"There you go!"

Brendan moved his arm about in all directions, yet nothing seemed to be hurting. Jasmine relocated his arm back into place.

"Thanks, but h-how?"

Jasmine grinned and tapped a digit against her muzzle. "An ancient Lucario technique!" The trio laughed at this, Brendan as thankful as ever, until the truth hit him.

"But now I have to go to school tomorrow!"

* * *

An extended chapter, bestowed unto you, lads and lasses! This did take awhile, though, so thanks for reading!

P.S. Has anyone realized that those in Julley's biological family are named after the months in a year? If so, brownies to you my friend!

P.S.S Even more brownie points to whoever counts how many times Mr. Wheezle says the word "Alright" in this chapter!

-Oar Sum Sawce


	20. Chapter 20

THAT GLACEON

20th Chapter! INCOMING! In this chapter, there's gonna be a little less romance, and a little more action… Or was it the other way around? You'll have to find out!

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss owns nothing. It cannot be any simpler.

* * *

Brendan sluggishly trotted up the stairs to his room, situated on the far end of the hallway on the first floor. Jasmine had left a while ago after performing her awesome _**Swag-Magic**_ on his arm and Bonnie had been occupying the television for the past hour watching _Keeping up with the Kanghaskans_ , so there wasn't much he could do aside from sleep. On the way, he passed his parent's room. Peering inside, finding nothing but a lifeless bedroom. A maroon silk bed placed in the corner, matching curtains that obscured the intrusive sunlight and a small table on the side, holding very cliché items, such as deodorants, shampoo, and other miscellaneous stuff used for cleaning one's body.

He recalled the time where his parents used to be around. The thoughts of his petite 7 year-old body being held in the secure hands of his Gardevoir mother and Blaziken father still roamed around in his mind. However, as the years passed by, it was as if they had suddenly stopped caring for the young Brendan as their attention shifted to his younger sister. They constantly spoiled her with unnecessary accessories, while they left him to enjoy his miserable and neglected life in singularity.

Soon, they eventually stopped caring for Bonnie as well, and began to send over a babysitter every day to ensure they wouldn't mess up the house on their own, while they would travel to the many different regions, carelessly leaving Brendan and Bonnie to grow without true father or mother figures, but instead take examples from one another, both relying on each other to survive in the ignorance of their parents.

Brendan angrily shut the door as he ventured into his room. Ahh, the smell of testosterone, cologne and sweaty basketball vests, the starter pack for a teenager such as himself, as well as a self-sustaining defensive barrier to stop his sister from trying to come in. He flopped onto his crimson sheets as his brilliant-blue irises stared at the ceiling. He recounted all the things that he had accomplished this week, and smiled. All he needed now was a good night's rest so he could be up and early the next time the sun decides to rear it's burning face on the Earth. He closed his eyelids, not even bothering to curl up into the covers as his inhales and exhales became rhythmic, as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

 _Brendan paced through the school doors, running late as per usual. As he jogged down the hallway, he heard the consistent sound of an object being slammed into metal further down. He poked his head round the corner, and saw the horrifying sight of Abby, ruthlessly slamming an unconscious students' head into the lockers with a paw. Gasping at this atrocious display, he unwillingly attracted the attention of the Absol, who shot daggers at him with her piercing navy blue eyes, before she pounced at him, unsheathing her claws that were aimed at the vulnerable Blaziken's face._

It was at this moment Brendan shot up from his bed, breathing rapidly with adrenaline running through his capillaries.

He turned to the window, the sun's rays trying to infiltrate the glass pane. With an alleviated sigh, he lifted himself out of bed and out of the room, where he could peacefully enjoy a shower and get ready for school.

* * *

It was a scorching Tuesday, Julley was making his way to school, being careful not to place his paws on the blazing concrete of the sidewalk for too long, lest he really wanted a paw with it's fur burned off.. He finally made it through the school gates, and into the building that thankfully had all of its rooms not without a fully functional air conditioner. He entered his form room, wiping a bead of sweat from his dripping forehead as he took a seat in the front row, sitting next to… No one, as he and Mr. Telepo were the only ones in the classroom at that point.

In time, the room began to fill with students, namely the bubbly Cassidy and the exasperated Brendan. As he saw the face of Cassidy waltz into the room, Julley recalled what he was supposed to tell her and facepawed at this amateur mistake. However, he couldn't really come to blame himself, as he was being occupied by that mysterious Absol. He had heard so many negative things about her, yet he had never truly seen it for himself.

Cassidy placed herself on the seat next to Julley and turned clashed her pale blue-gray eyes with his shining red irises.

"Good morning Julley!" She greeted, that ecstatic tone never disappearing from his memories.

"Good morning, Cass." He replied, a little audacious for including her abbreviated name in his return. This gained an elated chuckle from the Glaceon. Hearing her laugh had never made Julley feel so happy. He was certain he was going to tell her how he truly felt, and this time, no procrastinating.

 **I hope not.**

Registration passed pretty smoothly, the class was dismissed to their next classes. Julley saw that he had English next. He could've sworn that it was something else last week, but he quickly shook off the thought. But, Cassidy didn't go with him like she usually did, because she had an impromptu choir session, so she was excused out her next lesson. Julley strolled into the classroom, sitting in the same place as he does for all English lessons. From the door, he saw Alice, the anime-obsessed Arcanine trot inside, donning a casual smile once she met eyes with Julley's frame.

"What's up, Julley?"

"Uhh, nothing much, I'm just having a little bit of trouble with something."

"Ugh, tell me about it. All the local anime stores were closed for the whole weekend!" She whined, making Julley chuckle as his issue was far beyond that.

"Well, mines a little different from that, but sure!" He laughed.

"So what's your problem?"

Julley hesitated before answering. He had a gut feeling he could trust the Arcanine to keep a secret, despite the fact that Alice was indeed a bit of a blabbermouth.

"Don't tell anyone, but… I kinda like Cassidy." He admitted, with flustered cheeks.

Alice let out the most fangirlish squeal ever, making some Pokemon, including Mrs. Poidaughter, look at her in confusion.

"Cassidy, as in the Glaceon Cassidy?"

"…Yes."

Alice squealed again, with bystanders turning to her and give glares of irritation.

"B-but don't tell anyone!" Rambled Julley, feeling a pang of regret by telling her this precious secret.

"Don't worry, I won't spill." She assured, putting her paw to her forehead like she was saluting. Although Julley felt very lax speaking with the Arcanine, he was beginning to have second thoughts if she could really keep a secret secure. Julley sighed as he looked back at the front of the classroom, where Mrs. Poidaughter was getting the lesson started.

* * *

Cassidy slumped down in her seat. She was currently enduring the boring speech Mr. Tricity was giving about speeding objects and all of that kind of stuff. Cassidy knew that this information would be very important in the long run, but she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"…Would you like to answer that question, Cassidy?"

Cassidy shot up and realized that she had absolutely no clue as to what he was saying.

"Huh?"

The Raichu sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "Why is a large object travelling fast dangerous?"

Cassidy knew a lot about these sort of subjects. Cooper would constantly be blabbering about this as he was awarded a doctorate in Physics a couple of months ago. However, Cassidy wasn't sure if she was really into science. Art really intrigued her, but she knew her mom wouldn't really want her to pursue that career.

"Because it will hurt quadruple the amount that it initially hit you with." She answered.

The Raichu sighed again. "Close enough, but be a little more specific in your exams." He warned, crossing his arms behind his back and walking back and forth along the front of the classroom. "The higher the mass and acceleration, the higher the force, so if it slams into you at a high speed, chances are you will have the majority of your bones broken and your ribs puncturing your internal organs, thus explaining why Giga impact is such a devastating move."

This raised a lot of gasps among the students, but Cassidy didn't even blink an eye. Most teachers always give dangerous warnings to scare their pupils anyway.

After what felt like ages upon ages of scientific lectures, the class was finally dismissed. Cassidy left the room after performing a few stretches, ready to grab some food from the cafeteria. Along the way, she conveniently spotted Julley, who seemed have the same idea of going to lunch as he was heading towards the cafeteria. However, he looked like something was bothering him. He would gradually slow down when he was walking, not watch where he was going and just looked like he was in very deep thought.

"Hey Julley!"

The Umbreon turned in surprise and saw the Glaceon whom he held a massive crush on.

"H-hey, Cassidy." He replied, a little nervous however.

"Were you going to have some lunch?"

"Yeah, but… I-I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Julley's heart was thumping out of his chest. His breathing patterns fluctuated and his knees turned into jelly. An obvious blush began to appear on his muzzle as he struggled to get out what he wanted to say.

"I-I've known you for a while, now and… I really do like you, so... Do you want to go out with m-me?"

Cassidy grinned as soon as he asked this question. This question that she had been longing to be asked since she first laid her eyes on the Umbreon.

"Yes! Yes! I've waited so long for you to ask me this!" Yelled Cassidy in victory as she lunged at Julley to embrace him in a hug. He had done it. He had finally done it. Julley felt as if he had accomplished everything in his life all at the same time.

 _I did it…_ He thought as a smile crept onto his face.

 **Wow, you actually did it.**

However, without the knowledge of the duo that were now officially an item, a pair of dark cerulean eyes squinted in anger as they watched the two express their confessed love.

 _I have declared: He will be mine._

It was the end of the day, Julley waited outside to walk his girlfriend home, happier than ever.

 **Look at you, can't even wipe that grin off your face now that you've found yourself a match, eh? About time anyway.**

 _What can I say? According to you, I'm a "Magnet"!_

Cassidy finally came outside, wearing the same old grin, as did Julley. Without a word, they both walked to Cassidy's house, side by side with barely a hair's length parting them, Cassidy occasionally nuzzling herself into the crook of Julley's neck. Finally, they reached Cassidy's house. Although it pained them to part ways, it also put a smile on both of their muzzles because they knew they'll see each other tomorrow. Right? Cassidy gave Julley a kiss on his muzzle before she waved a goodbye and shut the door, leaving Julley to his own thoughts.

Until she turned around, Cassidy didn't notice the grinning Jolteon and the smirking Zoroark at the bottom of the staircase.

"Look at this, Zoey! My little sis is all grown up!" He laughed, Zoey hiding her giggle with a dark-furred paw. A very obtrusive flush showed on Cassidy's cheeks, as she tried to hide her face from her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brendan was just opening the door to his house. Bonnie wasn't here yet, probably still dawdling around at school. He sighed as he sat on the couch, flinging his bag across the room and onto an adjacent sofa. He looked around, realizing that there was absolutely nothing to do. Yeah, sure, there was TV, or maybe he could work out some more. However, after thinking about it, both of those activities were very tedious and monotonous, so he brushed them aside. Brendan then got his phone out, and cycled through his contacts. Maybe he could arrange an impromptu meet-up.

Firstly, he looked at his sister. _I don't know why I would ever want to call her, as if I don't see her enough._

Then, Brendan looked at Jasmine. He REALLY wanted to hang out with her today, but it seems that he had seen her a little too much these past few days, so maybe he could give the Lucario a break.

Next, he saw a picture of a Houndoom named Blaze. He occasionally used to talk with Blaze, but then he got slapped by some chick at a prom night or something and now he won't speak to him again.

He went to the next contact: Tyson. He knew the Typhlosion would always be there for him, so he dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" The rather nervous voice came from the speaker of the phone.

"Yo, Tyson, it's me, Brendan. You wanna hang out or something?"

"Uhhh…" An almost inaudible yet familiar voice came from Tyson's background. "N-Nah, sorry dude, I'm occupied."

Brendan's face slightly fell, but he acknowledged the fact that people could have other businesses outside of just spending time with him. "No problem, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

Brendan cut the line and lazily threw his phone on the couch. He sighed again as he sluggishly traveled upstairs to do some basic exercises, such as push-ups and sit-ups, before taking another early night.

* * *

Around this time, Julley had just entered his house, smile on his face as he passed through the door. He couldn't believe it. He honestly could not believe it. Somehow, he was able to tackle his shyness and ask out the Glaceon that he crushed in for so long. He confidently strolled into the lounge, where he discovered a Lucario, completely engrossed in a corny soap opera and a bowl of Oran flavored ice cream.

"Hello, Jasmine."

Jasmine looked at Julley and greeted him with a smile, before turning back to her television show. Julley was a little baffled as to why she would be wolfing down an unhealthy bowl of ice cream at such an alarming pace, but eventually paid no heed to it. He sat down on the couch along with Jasmine, chomping down on a sweet, juicy and succulent Sitrus berry.

"So," Began Jasmine, finally taking a break from her ice cream. "Alice was telling me some things today." She cooed, trying very hard to keep in a laugh. Julley, on the other hand, was already blushing, knowing what was about to go down.

"If you like Cassidy, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"W-Well, I've kinda already asked her out." Jasmine's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"And she said yes?" Julley nodded, feeling pretty cool at the fact that he finally had a girlfriend. Jasmine was simply astonished; The last thing that would have come to her mind was Julley asking Cassidy out, but regardless, she had to congratulate him.

"Nice one, Julley! Now you gotta make sure you keep this one!" Julley nodded again as Jasmine looked back at the TV screen. Julley hopped off the couch, licking his chops for any drops of Sitrus juice he may have left as he then trotted up the stair case to his room.

Upon entering, Julley caught a whiff of the very familiar scent of his bedroom. He sighed contentedly, jumping on his bed and covering himself in his sheets. He didn't want to go to sleep, he merely wanted to recollect on what has happened these past two weeks.

He made enemies with Brendan.

He made friends with Brendan.

His mother is Missing in Action.

Jasmine may become his sister-in-law.

He got himself a girlfriend.

So far, most of the events have been very promising, but then again, who's to say the tables cannot be turned tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow… We'll just have to see._

 **Stop thinking to yourself, weirdo.**

* * *

The following day, Julley brought himself up and out of his bed, and brushed his jet black fur that complimented his distinctive red eyes. In about a couple of minutes, Julley was fresh and ready to travel to school. He was a little late though, and Jasmine had not woken up yet. He decided against disturbing her from her peace and left the house, despite the fact that she may come late. Every Pokemon for themselves, he supposed.

He reached the school, whose interior design was singing the same old song with its ostentatious wooden flooring and very ornate brick walls that were painted a dull brown. Sighing, he walked into the library to kill some time. Thankfully, there weren't many students in the library, so at least he could (attempt to) read in tranquility. He sat in a corner and began to read a book that he had chosen randomly from the fictional area.

10 or so minutes passed, and Julley was actually getting pretty hooked into this story. This, however, was cut short as he felt the uncomfortable presence of someone in front of him as he held the book to his face. Slowly putting down the book, he revealed to his eyes, snow white fur and uncanny sapphire orbs returning his glance.

"Hey Julley." She purred, now making him very uneasy.

"H-Hi, Abby." He replied, trying to keep his tone as friendly as possible.

"Has anyone told you that you look really cute?" She cunningly smiled as she slowly crept towards the apprehensive Umbreon, making the atmosphere more tense than Julley could tolerate. He didn't really seem to have an answer for this, so all that came from his mouth were a series of incoherent and incomprehensible stutters. Abby made an adorable and slightly suppressed giggle as she hushed Julley with a paw to his mouth.

"You're so cute when you ramble like that. It makes me want to…" At this point, she had slowly stopped speaking as she gave Julley a dreamy look, closing the gap before she was completely face to face with him. Julley didn't know what to do, but he damn well knew that it was wrong. They both locked eyes, crimson meeting cobalt. Abby then closed her eyes and puckered her muzzle, leaning in for a kiss. Julley suddenly repelled himself away, his back slamming into the corner of the walls.

Abby opened her eyes, realizing that her lips had not met her target, but instead of getting angry or irritated, she smirked, padding closer and closer to the panicky Umbreon, much to his discomfort. Julley knew that there was nowhere else to run and Abby was fast approaching.

"Pucker up, Julley." Commanded the flirtatious Absol, who put a firm paw at the back of Julley's head to ensure that this time, he would not get away.

As Abby's muzzle homed in on his, he desperately scrambled for words to get Abby to stop. He couldn't do this to Cassidy. Not even a full 24 hours day yet and he was about to break the commitment that he had promised the Glaceon.

"B-But, I h-have a girlfriend!" Pleaded Julley, trying hard to resist the surprisingly strong grasp that Abby had placed on him. Unfortunately, Abby did not listen to him, so he could only clamp his mouth shut and hope that she would be unable to penetrate his defences.

Julley squirmed under the feeling of Abby's lips on his closed muzzle, but continued to keep his mouth sealed. Abby then grew frustrated with the Umbreon and parted her lips from his.

"C'mon Julley, this is the only way for me to express my love." She purred, trying to pry his mouth open. Did he not make it obvious? His love clearly belonged to Cassidy, but of course, that just had to fly over the Absol's head.

"But I love Cassidy! I can't do this to her!" Whined Julley as he flailed about, Abby finally opening his mouth to an acceptable degree for a kiss, before she started to close in. However, as if saved by the bell, (Or rather, something different) Abby suddenly let go of his frail and petite body, as was tackled by an unknown force. Julley couldn't really make out who it was, but it was red. And fast.

And then it clicked in his head.

 **Brendan's POV**

I had walked into the library, my head high as I took a seat at one of the tables. Jasmine had texted me earlier today, telling me to meet her in the library, the same place where I confessed my love to her.

Anyways, I took a seat and put my legs up, although that Granbull Librarian hates it when students do that. In this time, I noticed that my legs were quite long, but of course, I'm a Blaziken, there's not much else to expect. My time pondering about this was interrupted by a barely audible and muffled scream coming from behind the bookshelves.

I curiously peered around them, and I saw Abby, assaulting Julley for an affectionate kiss, as seen byt the way she was trying to clash their lips together. However, this was simply not on. Yeah, I know, I've bullied a lot of Pokemon in my time, but never would I even think to stoop somewhere this low. I needed to do something about this situation, quick. I knew that Glaceon had the hots for this guy anyway, so as his "sister's" boyfriend, it was up to yours truly to dispatch of the perpetrator with a quick and decisive move.

With a couple of frantic lunges, I reached a decent speed, enough to get Abby off Julley. Once I was within range, I dived, talons first, ready to body-check Abby over the horizon. Once our bodies made contact, Abby was propelled several feet away from the very shaky Umbreon, with me tumbling a bit afterwards.

Speedily, she got up to her feet, as did I, and brandished her dangerous claws. Although taking her on did seem like a dangerous card to play, especially with those claws that could easily carve and gore into me in a blink, I must have woke up on the gutsy side of the bed, as I assumed a fighting stance as well, accepting her challenge. However, I realized that Jasmine would be here any second, and the last thing I want was for her to see me brawling with a threat such as her.

I will never do this in my life, by the way, so you better make this one count: I dropped my stance, and glared at the Absol, visually warning her to play her cards right, or else… I turned my back around, albeit ready to react in case the Absol tried to pull anything, and walked away. It left a gaping hole in my heart to say that I, Brendan B. Bursyamo, whited out from a contest, but I was sure that it was the right thing to do. Actually, no. That just sounds corny. I should have fought her.

I left the library, not without giving Abby a visual warning, to which she returned the stare, menace gleaming from her midnight blue irises.

 **Narrator's POV**

Abby watched every step that Brendan took as he went outside of the library. As soon as he was out, Abby rapidly searched for any traces of the Umbreon. However, much to her aggravation, he was not there, no traces left or anything.

Abby growled to herself in frustration. "You can't escape me, Julley. That Blaziken can only help you so much, but when he's done, soon, you'll have no one else, but _me_."

* * *

Yikes, what a chapter! It seems so that we have a hint of obsession for Julley coming from Abby! The result of this will be found only in the next chapter! BTW, thanks for all who has reviewed, I really do give you my respect. Without you guys, this story wouldn't have gotten 6,500 views! We've really gone a long way since the first chapter, so thanks for all that you've done for me.

-Awesome Sawss


	21. Chapter 21

THAT GLACEON

21 is the number of the chapter. I really like your reviews to this story, please keep it up! Sorry about the delay, but I had a lot of stuff on my mind. I find that to be a bit of a lazy excuse however, so please do forgive me. But regardless, ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!

P.S: 7,000 views? Damn, son, how'd you guys do this?

Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything.

* * *

Julley kept running. He didn't know where, but as long he kept running. He soon became tired as he reached the door to registration. Inhaling rapidly, he sloppily entered the safety of his classroom, which held no one but Mr. Telepo and a couple of other random students.

Exhausted and paranoid, Julley took a seat in the second row and pondered on his life.

 _It was going so well, and then she came and started messing everything up for me! It's just not fair! Why must it be me amongst all of the other hundreds of students in the school._

 **Because you're the most prone to become instantly butthurt.**

The legendary's deadpan comments did not help the poor Umbreon, as he only resumed his pessimistic thoughts. The door swung open, Brendan strolling into the room with his pride in the air around him. Julley looked up, and saw the Blaziken standing tall as always. Brendan took a seat only a couple of seats away. Turning around, Julley softly and hesitantly called for his name.

"…Brendan?"

Brendan flicked an eye open, and looked at him, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I've been a jerk to you recently, so it's the least I could do to say sorry." Admitted Brendan, looking down at his desk, a little ashamed of all of his pointless transgressions and grudges he put against the Umbreon for absolutely no reason. However, who's to say he couldn't start anew?

"I would really appreciate if you could forgive me. I-I was being irrational and was trying to harass you in a fit of anger. S-Sorry, Julley."

Although all he wanted to say was thanks for what he did earlier, it seemed that he got in return much, much more. Any moron could tell that what Brendan told him wasn't easy to say, and came truly from the lowest trough of his heart, which yes, did sound a little hard to believe, but Ursaring with me on this one. (BADUM-TSS)

"It's okay. W-we could always just start again. As friends?"

Brendan felt like a one-ton belt was lifted off him, and put on a light smile.

"Yeah. We could do that, right?"

Julley nodded profusely, smiling also, before he turned back to face the front of the classroom.

 **Man, to believe only a week ago he was heckling you for your seat. Where did the times go?**

 _I don't know, but let's just forget about them for now._

Meanwhile, in the residence of the Blizzards', Cassidy was just waking up. Groggily, she looked at her alarm clock, which displayed 08:28 in big, red and digital numbers. This shook her awake, as she only had 7 minutes to make it to school without being marked down as late. Jumping out of bed, Cassidy landed on her half-asleep legs. She would have to make her bed when she came back. The worried Glaceon grabbed her bag and a slice of bread from the kitchen for a makeshift breakfast portion. Cooper and Cody were both sitting on the couch, watching their sister dart around at the speed of light trying to get her stuff together.

"You're running pretty late, Cass." Stating the blatant obvious was the mischievous Cooper. Cassidy rolled her eyes as she did not have the time to be retorting to his remarks, and instead headed out of the door.

She began sprinting down the sidewalk, dodging generally suburban obstacles such as trash cans, lamp posts and pedestrians. Soon, Cassidy was able to reach the school, clutching only with half of a minute to spare. Knowing that she would then onwards be safe, she calmly ambled to her registration class. Opening the door, she saw Julley, listening to his own enclosed thoughts as he stared at the wall.

"Good, morning, Julley!" She greeted, welcoming him with an affectionate hug. Julley happily accepted the warm (Despite the fact she was an ice type) hug and smiled in her grasp. She was the only Pokemon in this whole world who could make his mood do a complete 180.

"Good morning, Cassidy."

Cassidy reluctantly let him go and plopped herself into a nearby seat. She began to talk to him about her favorite topics, namely reading, drawing and running around. It doesn't take a genius to figure that last one out. Although Julley was listening, he wasn't devoting 100% of his attention to the rambling Glaceon, but instead towards Brendan.

 _What if he wasn't there? What if… Cassidy showed up instead? Would she like me still?_

It pained him to even think about breaking her fragile and innocent heart. Not only that, but he would be letting down her whole family. Cody would never look at him the same way again. He pushed those thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on the conversation he was having with Cassidy.

"So there's an Umbreon, a Sylveon and a Glaceon, but they're all the same person, just each in their own timeline… Or something… It's pretty tricky to wrap your head around, but when you understand it, the story suddenly becomes way awesome! They all have the same name, like Daystrike or something around those lines."

Now, although this story did sound very enticing, Julley had no clue what she was on about, nor how she came across it, but he just nodded out of uncertainty.

A knock came from the door, so Mr. Telepo used his telekinetic abilities to open the door, all the while putting the finishing details on his drawing. From the door, came Cooper, a brown bag between his teeth.

"Hey sir, I just came to give something to my sister." He said, his speech a little muffled due to his mouth's job of holding the bag.

Mr. Telepo looked pretty astonished when he heard the voice coming from the door.

"Cooper? Did not you graduate 7 years ago?!" Asked the surprised Alakazam. It came as quite a convenience to Julley now that all 3 of Claire's children attended this school at some point.

Cooper grinned as he put down the paper bag on his sister's table. "Yep, but its Dr. Cooper now!" He boasted, making reference to his Ph.D. It must be quite stressful for Cassidy, knowing that she now had to carry on Cooper's standard of intelligence in her life.

"Okay, nice meeting you again, Cooper, but you are not a student here anymore."

Cooper rolled his eyes at Mr. Telepo's typical boring personality. "Yeah, just one second sir." He replied, wandering over to Julley.

"What's up Jull, heard you were with my sister now, huh?" What a way to start a conversation. Cooper, who no longer attended this school, strolls into this classroom and claims that he was going out with Cassidy.

Well, he's not wrong.

With a subtle blush, Julley answered: "Yeah." This made Cooper heartily chortle as he gently slapped Julley on his back.

"Nice catch buddy!" He responded, making his leave out of the door.

A small moment of silence followed this unexpected event before Cassidy intervened.

"That doesn't happen often, by the way." Justified the embarrassed Glaceon.

Mr. Telepo let the students out to their next lesson. For Julley, this lesson was Gym. It's a pretty good subject conducted by a decent teacher to say the least. Gym class was one of the few classes that Julley never really had a problem with.

He travelled to the gymnasium alongside Cassidy, who was lovingly showering him with occasional kisses on the side of his muzzle, to which some he returned. Finally, the duo entered the gymnasium, which had Mr. Wheezle slumped in a chair, reading something on his phone. On his desk was a large piece of paper that read: "DO WHAT YOU WANT, AS LONG AS IT'S SPORTY".

 _This carelessness just sums up how much I care for this school._

 **Your sarcastic comment just sums up how I feel about your life as a whole.**

Of course, the nonchalant Floatzel probably wouldn't care what they did. He just wanted to receive his pay check and go home, so Julley and Cassidy took seats on the benches and happily snuggled up on one another, the latter putting in extra effort as they spectated the basketball match that took place between their fellow classmates. The two felt a sudden increase in the weight being put on the bench, and both looked to their right, seeing a grinning Jasmine returning a glare at the couple.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you two started going out!" Cooed the Lucario, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Julley didn't know any way to respond, so he simply scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled. On the other hand, Cassidy reluctantly got out of the embrace between her and Julley, and turned to give a friendly retort.

"I guess you could say I got inspired by you and Brendan!" Jasmine giggled, not without a blush, however.

"But nevertheless, I still do like him. He strong, smart, and completely HAWT!" Chattered Jasmine.

 **Gee, why doesn't Cassidy say that about you?**

Julley buried his face in his paws as Cassidy and Jasmine began to talk about their girly subjects, as if they were now the best of friends. They may as well be, looking at the way they were talking.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Tyson were at one side of the court, the Blaziken firmly grasping a basketball between his shaking talons and determinedly staring at the basket. Brendan was stood just around the boundary for two pointers while Tyson waited near the underside of the basket to catch the ball. Brendan stuck his tongue out from his beak to improve his concentration. He bent down before flexing his calves, jumping into the air as he simultaneously flicked his wrist. The ball flew from his hands and arched at an angle, gliding through the air set to land into the basket. It was as if time had slowed down, just for this very special moment. The basketball tapped the ring of the basket and was seconds from dropping off the edge, away from its intended target. It then began to move towards the hole of the hoop, much to Brendan's excitement, until… The ball stopped moving.

"Good job dude." Tyson stated ironically. "You got the ball stuck up there. Again."

Brendan was absolutely awestruck. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. To even add insult to injury, sarcastic slow clapping filled the silence of the gym, courtesy of the still grinning Lucario.

"That's my boyfriend!" Proudly exclaimed Jasmine, making Brendan blush through his feathers. Mr. Wheezle looked up from his P-Pad and grinned from ear to ear at Brendan.

"That's my boy, Brendan!" He cheered, chortling all the while and punching a fist into the air. Brendan covered his face with his talons as he took a seat on one of the benches across from the three. Jasmine got up and bid farewell to the couple before she traversed across the court to sit next to Brendan.

Cassidy then resumed her snuggling against Julley, to which he happily welcomed. The end of the lesson drew near, and Cassidy was beginning to fall asleep. Julley looked at the near-asleep Glaceon.

 _She's so… Beautiful._ He thought, as his eyes carefully examined her glimmering fur, her frail and petite body and her adorable, sleepy expression. _I have no idea how I was able to get someone like her, let alone someone at all._ Soon, Cassidy fell asleep in his arms. Julley made sure to cautiously wrap his forearm around her to stop her from falling over.

 **I think that I'm becoming lactose intolerant, because that was so cheesy.**

* * *

The unproductive lesson ended with the school bell shrieking as usual. Julley gently shook Cassidy awake, and they had both traveled to the cafeteria to claim their lunch. The ice type had sat down, preparing to indulge in her burger, Julley doing the same. However, the Umbreon felt a little dehydrated, despite the fact he had never really participated in any strenuous events today. Regardless, it was in his best interest that he got up and got himself a chilled drink from the vending machine, so thus he did. In the absence of Julley, a figure lurking inconspicuously behind tables and other confused students saw a window of opportunity, and so she seized it.

Instead of walking over to Julley in an attempt to seduce him, Abby decided to trot to the Umbreon's girlfriend and try to strike fear into the Glaceon's innocent and fragile heart.

Wearing a dangerous smirk, Abby sauntered over the unsuspecting Cassidy, who was currently chowing down on a fresh and tasty burger, and placed her bottom on the bench. Cassidy looked up and saw the Absol sitting on the other side of the table, nothing but an emotionless stare upon her face. Cassidy felt a little awkward, but beamed at Abby anyway. Abby then placed her paws on the table, exhibiting a fearsome set of honed midnight blue claws. This made Cassidy give out a nervous sweat drop, which soon met with the surface of the table under the influence of gravity.

"Do you want to live?" Came from the Absol's mouth. Cassidy furiously nodded, wanting this situation to end very promptly.

"Then I advise you stay away from _him,_ or you will _suffer._ " Warned Abby, pertaining to the Umbreon who currently was trying to buy a simple drink from the vending machine, but it kept rejecting his dollar.

"B-but I love him!" Whined Cassidy, but for Abby, her plead went through one ear and came out the other.

"This is an ultimatum. You don't talk to him, be near him, or even think about him, or I swear I wil-"

"Will what?" Stood behind the Absol was the audacious Jasmine, folding her arms and glaring at Abby.

"Hmph, that just means I have one more sorry Pokemon to-"

"To do what?" Stood behind Jasmine was the muscular Brendan, who posed as much more of a threat to Abby than Jasmine did. However, this did not break Abby's composure. In fact, she was just as confident as ever that she could dispatch of these three pests if she actually tried.

"Your puny minds cannot comprehend the destruction that I can unleash on your sad souls if-"

"If what?" Here was a calmer voice, whose owner was Julley, back from claiming his drink after a valiant duel with the stubborn vending machine, that now swears revenge on the next Pokemon that wanders near the machine in the hopes of purchasing a cool and refreshing beverage.

The Absol, out of frustration, stood up with her nose in the air and left. Furthermore, she knew she would scare Julley off if he ever knew what she said. If that Glaceon knew what was good for her, she would not even say a word.

Brendan, Jasmine and Julley all sat at the table to comfort Cassidy, who looked like she had been severely traumatized.

"Are you alright, Cassidy?" Came the unlikely voice of Brendan.

Cassidy feigned a small smile and nodded, but this wasn't enough to convince anyone.

"What was going on?" Asked Julley, who was the only one who genuinely didn't know what the heck was happening. Being the first one here, Jasmine decided to answer.

"Abby was threatening here Cassidy just to not see you again."

Julley's jaw fell before he rushed to the side of Cassidy to console her.

"I-I'm so sorry for not being ther-" Cassidy had hushed him with a paw to his muzzle, but instead, this time was without a smile, but rather a miserable frown.

"No… It's fine, but… I'm afraid that… *Sniffle*, we may not be able to…" Cassidy couldn't finish her sentence as she became a sobbing breakdown in the safe arms of Julley. Putting two and two together, he realized that the unfortunate meaning behind Cassidy's speech.

"No, we can still be together. I'll protect you with my life, Cassidy." He spoke, his words coming from beyond his heart.

"D-Don't l-leave m-me… Please." Sobbed Cassidy, who was still wetting his fur with her tears. Witnessing this, Brendan swore that Abby would not get away with this. Sure, he didn't necessarily hang out with the Glaceon, but anyone harsh enough to make her cry with such critical words is one that he had yet to deal with. Jasmine felt sympathetic looking at the poor Glaceon shed tears into Julley's black fur coat. It was only an hour give or take that the two were gossiping like real teenagers, and given an Absol with claws, Cassidy was reduced to nothing but a sniveling mess. The fighting and steel type wished she could do more, but she knew her limitations, so it would be wise to let Brendan handle this.

The bell rung, breaking up this precious moment. Julley escorted Cassidy out of the cafeteria doors, Jasmine and Brendan were left sitting there.

"Phew, I felt awkward." Commented Brendan, redundant pronouncement making Jasmine retaliate with a non-amused punch to his shoulder.

"Brendan, this is serious!"

"I know, I know. I'm just as angry as you are, but that Absol is very dangerous. I know for a fact that she won't hesitate to slice someone up into pieces with those serrated claws."

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah. I wish there's something we could do!"

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping a close eye on the Absol. She better not lay a finger on the two- Or anyone for that matter, or else she'll be toast."

"Brendan. Please don't stoop down to her level of iniquity." Pleaded Jasmine as she got up from the bench. "I know you wouldn't truly fight someone with those kind of intentions, so we need to refrain from resolving the situation with violence, m'kay?" She dictated.

"Yeah, okay." Brendan gave in. Jasmine smiled and placed a passionate kiss on the Blaziken's beak before she skipped along to her next lesson. Brendan exhaled a puff of fatigue as he got up and walked to his next lesson.

Julley watched the poor Glaceon sit on her chair, her face covered by her paws as she sniffled from time to time. Even the tough Brendan who always portrayed heart of steel was worriedly watching Cassidy shake uncontrollably in her chair, and this time, it wasn't out of happiness, but instead the opposite. Those words that left the Absol's mouth pierced her guiltless heart like an arrow to a Pokedoll, and although Abby wasn't even able to finish what she was saying, it was still enough to shatter Cassidy's feelings without much effort.

Throughout the whole lesson, not a word was uttered between the Umbreon and the Glaceon. They could only wait until the school bell authorized their dismissal.

* * *

After the lesson, Julley had not left Cassidy's side, walking her home as he tenderly stroked her furred back to make her forget about all the things that the insensitive Absol had been saying to her.

As soon as they reached the doorstep to Cassidy's house, Cassidy smiled at the Umbreon.

"T-Thank you Julley." Sniffled Cassidy, her voice croaking from her previous session of bawling. "You've always been there for me, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't around."

Julley smiled and gave her a confident kiss on the muzzle. "Don't worry Cass; I'll be there all the time." He said, before turning around to leave. Cassidy already missing the Umbreon's gentle and kind touch. She shut the door and went straight into her room to contemplate.

Laid on her bed, her eyes bloodshot red, Cassidy's body resisting sleep, much to her irritation. She shuffled and twisted underneath her white covers, but still, she was unable to sleep. She even tried reading her favorite novel, but she still couldn't enter subconsciousness. Throwing the book to the sighed, she wished she lived in that novel, but alas, her life just simply was not fair.

"I wish I could be as lucky as Sylvia was…" She uttered, referring to one of the characters in the story.

Why did it have to be her? For once, she finally finds someone who she truly loved, but their relationship is all of a sudden being torn apart by a girl that just entered the school! Why can't she just be happy for a change? All she wanted to do was spend each and every available second being right next to Julley, but it seems that all of that was going to be stripped away from her. It was either that, or her life.

A knock come from the door. "Come in." Called Cassidy from inside, trying to sound as upbeat as she possibly could. Rearing his head through the doorway was Cooper, wearing a small smile as he usually did.

"Hey sis, I saw you come in through the door, and I could tell that something was up by the look on your face. C'mon, talk to me." He said, sounding more like a demand.

Cassidy sat up from her lying position on her bed and looked at the Jolteon who was sitting across from her. She knew she couldn't tell Cooper the whole truth because she didn't want any member of her family being affiliated with her problems at school, so she had to bend it, just a _teeny_ bit.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Julley, but this girl comes along and tries to sway him! What should I do?"

"Some competition huh? Well, you gotta show that girl who's the boss!"

"H-how? She's so much stronger and taller and prettier than me!"

"Cassidy. I can truly confirm that you are the strongest Pokemon that I have ever been related to. If it's possible, I know you can do it. Don't allow yourself to be pushed around like that. You are fierce, strong and mighty. Never forget that, okay?"

Cassidy said not a single word and just nodded in response.

"Good, now, I'll smell you later, and don't forget what I said." And with that final sentence, he took his leave.

She really took her brother's words of wisdom into serious consideration. She couldn't and shouldn't allow herself to be treated like a sandbag, especially if she had already claimed Julley to be his boyfriend. This was unacceptable, and she should stick up for herself, grow a backbone. However, if she was to change, to be more assertive…

Would Julley still like her?

* * *

Jinkies! That chapter was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I had a lot to do this week (Despite the fact that it's SUMMER), and I wanted to get this to you as fast as possible, so please excuse some areas that may seem rushed. I look forward to seeing you guys next chapter!

P.S: Thanks all you guys for reaching over 7,000 views! You peeps are truly the MVPs of this here story! 7,000 VIEW COUNT W00T!

-Awesome Sawss.


	22. Chapter 22

**THAT GLACEON**

Honestly, I never expected this story to get so far. It was just a little project that I decided to do last summer, and now, others are claiming it to be pretty good! Thanks! BTW, sorry I couldn't upload anytime sooner, as I had some family over.

Awesome Sawss don't own jack.

P.S: 8,000+ views? Oh my life! You guys are the epitome of legendary!

* * *

On the couch was a very irritated Brendan. He sat in front of the TV, taking full advantage of the fact that Bonnie had not come back home yet by playing his beloved video games console. He was waiting for Tyson to appear online as they had agreed earlier today for them to play the new Over-Watchog game that had come out no less than a couple days ago. However, it seems that Brendan was getting stood up by his best friend because Tyson didn't even show any traces of being online.

He picked up his phone and dialled his number, ready to chew out the Typhlosion for flaking out on him.

"Hello?"

"Tyson. We agreed at 4 o'clock to play some P-Box. What's going on?" Scolded the aggravated Blaziken.

"…That was today?" This response begged Brendan to go over to him wherever he was and give that Typhlosion a firm slug to the jaw.

"Of course it was _today_ , because we agreed on it _today_!" He hissed. Tyson knew that an angry Blaziken wouldn't be a particularly nice one, so it was important that he chose his wording right.

"Oh, right. My bad, bro, I'll be back ASAP."

"From where?" Frantic shuffling could be heard in the background, before a feminine voice became audible. However, Brendan couldn't really make out what she was saying, but she did sound very familiar.

"Uh, sorry dude, I'll be on around 5, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, see ya." Cutting the line, Brendan didn't want to experience this game alone, so he decided against playing it and waited for the small clock hand to reach the number 5.

…

The wall clock showed it was 5 on the dot, and Brendan was still sat in front of that television, this time eating from a bowl of Chansey-Os. Sure it was very unconventional for people to be eating cereal at this time, but frankly, Brendan didn't care. He just wanted to play his game, and then go to sleep. After what felt like hours of waiting, Tyson's account flashed green, indicating that he was online. However, almost at the same time, a knock emitted from the door. Not wanting to waste any more time than he needed, Brendan put down his bowl and dashed to the front door. Opening it, Brendan then found that the person behind the door was none other than his only sister.

"Thanks for opening the door, I forgot my keys." Appreciated Bonnie as she strolled inside.

"Where were you anyway?" Bonnie seemed to stop in her tracks and hesitate for a brief moment.

"I was... With a friend!" This didn't faze the Blaziken. In fact, it only made him to continue prodding into his sister's secret.

"Really? And which friend was this?"

"J-Jasmine." Bonnie mentally slapped herself for saying that. Of course, Brendan would end up asking her if they did hang out.

"Okay, well, I'll just call her now an-"

"Alright! Fine! I was with Tyson!" She screamed, before stomping up the stairs. It was no wonder that it would be Tyson. He wasn't available yesterday, the same way Bonnie had not come back home yet. Everything began to fit together. Brendan then wondered... How did he not figure this out? Shaking his head, he re-entered the living room and slumped on the chair, assuming the most comfortable position to play his new video game with his best friend.

* * *

It was a Tuesday evening; Julley was trotting home with a pizza box in his paw. The crisp breeze pecked at his fur as he gaped at the retreating sun descending down the horizon, creating a beautiful twilight glow in its partial absence. Bright stars lit up the navy blue sky as the clouds became less and less visible, eventually blending in with the dark color of the atmosphere. The Umbreon's rings began to glow faintly under the stern gaze of the snow white moon. He enjoyed these tranquilities of life, because it truly made him at peace. All his concerns about the well being of Cassidy and Abby's nefarious intentions were all swept with the relaxing feeling of the wind. However, this precious moment was destroyed as soon as he knocked once on the door of his humble abode.

Opening the door from the inside was a very much irritated Jasmine. "What took you so long?!"

Julley was taken aback by this very rude question. He did not expect the abrupt interrogation from the Lucario, but rather a small "Thank you" at the very least.

"I-I only took 10 minutes?"

"9 minutes too long!" She whined as she snatched the whole pizza box away from the Umbreon, who then proceeded to walk into the house, following Jasmine to the table.

 **10 minutes is pretty fast considering the fact that the pizza had to be made within that time, so she shouldn't really be complaining.**

"Finally, I've been waiting for this the whole day!" She sang, indulging herself into the succulent eating. The way she ingested the food really put Julley off his appetite, so he decided to just go upstairs and relax on his bed.

Plunging into the satin covers, Julley contemplated his life once more. He sank into his mattress, thinking of all the events that had occurred to him these past few days, and well, he must say. What _were_ the chances? Suddenly, a vibrating noise snapped him out of his thoughts. Checking his phone, he found that Cassidy was calling him. How did she get his number?

"Hey, Julley." She croaked between subtle sniffles. It was evident that she had been crying. "I couldn't get some sleep, so do you mind if..." She seemed to pause for a brief moment. "You come over and spend the night?"

"W-What? But it's a school night?" Contested Julley, anxious as to how fate brought him into this situation.

"Please. I can't sleep without you… Please." She began to break into a sob. Julley couldn't stand hearing her cry, nor could anyone with a heart, so he had no other choice than to agree.

"Okay Cassidy, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Julley." She said. Ending the call, Julley grabbed his bag and other necessary items for his trip and headed downstairs. Geez, it was gonna be a little tricky breaking it to Jasmine. He found the Lucario contentedly seated on the couch, enjoying a TV program as well as a slice of pizza in her left paw.

"Uhh, J-Jasmine, I need to go and sleep at a friend's house."

Jasmine looked at Julley, then her phone, and then back to Julley. Gulping down the piece of the pizza she had been chewing on, Jasmine thought of a brilliant compromise.

"How long will you be staying there?" Julley thought about this. Knowing Cassidy, she'll most likely end up keeping him overtime.

"Maybe around two or three days?" A very large grin appeared on Jasmine's face.

"By all means, please do!" Excitedly praised Jasmine as she physically escorted Julley out of the door and slamming the door shut, leaving him to do nothing but make his way to Cassidy's house.

In Julley's absence, Jasmine had plans. Real BIG plans. Firstly, she would call Brendan of the Bursyamo residence. However, no matter how many times his phone rang, he didn't seem to pick up. Jasmine then resorted to calling Bonnie. Much to her relief, she did pick up.

"Hello? Bonnie?"

"What's up, Jazz?"

"Nothing much. Is Brendan there?"

"Yeah, he's here, hold on." Jasmine waited for a couple seconds as the sound of feet thumping down a flight of stairs came from her cellphone.

" _Brendan! Jasmine is calling you!"_

Some shuffling came from the phone, before Brendan's gruff voice came from the speakers.

"Jasmine? Is that you?"

"Yeah, listen. Julley's gonna be out of the house for the next few days… So I think you understand what that means." Brendan's smirk widened. What else could he ask for? A whole day or two being spent with his girlfriend would make any miserable thought of his disappear any day.

"Alright, I'll be with you tom-" _"Oooh! Can I come?"_ "Go away Bonnie! Sorry about that. Anyway, I-"

"She can come too." Jasmine knew that this would ultimately shock the Blaziken, but another idea popped into her head as soon as Bonnie interrupted.

"W-What? You can't be serious." Although she couldn't see it, Jasmine could definitely tell that Brendan had the most consternated face on him right now.

"Trust me; It'll be fine. In fact, why don't you let Bonnie bring Tyson along? It'll be like a double date!"

Brendan exaggerated a groan. Why couldn't he just have some intimate time with Jasmine without anyone there? Of course, Brendan being Brendan, nothing could go his way.

"Fine. I'll tell her now."

"Thanks, sweetie!" She exclaimed, hanging up the phone. Brendan gave his phone back to Bonnie, and began to inform her of tomorrow's game plan.

"UGH. Jasmine wants you to bring Tyson along for some double date."

Bonnie didn't utter a single word. Instead, she immediately put her phone to her ear and started to call Tyson. This made Brendan groan once more. Without a doubt, Tyson had been his undisputed best friend for years now. However, as soon as he became an accomplice of the person who had quite literally Combusken-blocked him via association, Brendan could easily claim that he had now unintentionally joined the dark side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julley had just walked up the steps to Cassidy's home. He knocked on the door a few times and awaited a response. The Pokemon that opened the door was Cassidy's mother, Claire. Julley had expected her to look a little confused as to why he would be knocking around this time in the evening. In fact, he now realized how awkward it was going to be to explain his sudden presence at their doorstep.

On the contrary, taking a look at her expression, Claire did not look fazed in the slightest, even sporting a glad smile at the sight of his face.

"Ah, welcome once more to our home Julley!" She cheered as she let the Umbreon inside. "Don't worry, I know why you're here." This relieved the Umbreon immensely, especially of all the embarrassing explanations that may have followed. "Thank you for coming. It's so nice to know that you care for my beloved daughter." Julley flustered at this statement but nodded anyway at this compliment.

"It's no problem, honest." He replied, putting his bag down and rubbing the back of his paws on the doormat.

"Okay, well, she's up in her room, so please, do whatever you can to make her the Cassidy that we once knew." She said, before she entered the kitchen. Julley was quite touched, knowing that he was the supposed "only one" that could appease the bawling Glaceon. Trotting up the stairs to Cassidy's room, he felt the sensation of the icy cold of her door travel to his paws. He slowly pushed the door open, yet found nothing but a shivering lump under the pale covers of the bed. Giving it a gentle poke, the covers unveiled a slightly paranoid Glaceon. Nearly instantaneously, Cassidy lunged at the Umbreon, latching onto him like a vice, never wanting to let go. Julley returned the hug, a little worried that his bones would not get crushed under the mighty embrace.

"Thank you Julley. I knew you would be there for me." She sounded a little more like her upbeat self, and less like the crying mess he had heard over the phone.

"It's okay. So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Julley.

"How about get something to eat from downstairs, and then hit the hay?" Julley nodded. The sleeping part especially sounding good for him. The duo then trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they could get a good snack to chew on. Julley glanced at the wall clock that read 7:30 PM. He then looked at Cassidy, who was preparing a small dish of Oran and Sitrus berries for them to share. How he stumbled upon her, he would never forget. It was only a couple of weeks ago when he saw the Glaceon scramble into the classroom and take a seat next to him. Fond memories upon memories flooded his cranium as he recalled all the laughs they shared over the past week or so. However, these enjoyable times were all blown away as soon as Abby entered the picture. She's caused nothing but trouble, and yet, there was next to nothing they could do about it.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Cassidy set the plate full of berries on the table as they both sat on opposite sides. Julley was the first to grab a Sitrus berry from the plate and viciously gnawed on it. To be fair, he didn't have anything to eat since lunch at school because Jasmine took the whole pizza for herself. Cassidy did the same, this time with an Oran berry in hand instead. The two eventually finished the plate, Cassidy eating significantly more than the Umbreon. Not to say that he would be one to complain anyway.

"That really hit the spot!" Claimed the no longer famished Glaceon. Julley agreed and thanked Cassidy for providing him with such a meal. After doing this, both Eeveelutions took to the stairs and re-entered Cassidy's colder room.

"So, is there another mattress I could use to sleep on the floor?" Asked Julley as he stretched his fore paws in front of him. Cassidy smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, so you're gonna have to sleep in my bed!" Answered Cassidy, a little too innocently despite the topic of the conversation.

"B-But where will you sleep?"

"On the same bed, silly!"

This resulted in Julley blushing profusely. "Umm... Okay." He anxiously climbed into the bed and shuffled under the white sheets. After turning the lights off, Cassidy did the same and placed herself facing Julley's back. Barely within a minute of being in the bed, Julley had felt a pair of cold paws slither round his waist and pull him closer to their source. He did no acts of protest, but instead just hoped that his blush wouldn't be visible in the dark. The paws kept pulling him. Pulling him until he felt a very cold body press against him back. Now here was when he grew apprehensive.

"Uhh, Cassidy?"

She did not respond. Instead, she began to cuddle and snuggle into the Umbreon, as if he was a teddy Ursaring. Julley could not believe what was happening to him.

 **Just enjoy it whilst you can, 'cause this is the closest thing you'll ever get to having-**

ANYWAYS, Julley just shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come and whisk him away, all the while being in the vice-like grasp of Cassidy.

 _Julley was suspended in a black void of nothingness, left floating around with no rhyme or reason whatsoever. He wondered what the meaning of all this was. He could see pitch-black stretch on for light years on end, even his fur camouflaging with the blank space. He began to panic, flail around and even call out to the void for help. However, he got no response._

" _There's nothing you can do, Julley." Came a familiar voice, albeit missing a source._

" _W-What do you mean?" Julley was not only afraid, but he was also very perplexed. Who was the owner of this voice? Where was it coming from? What did it mean?_

" _I mean, YOU'RE MI-_

"Rise and shine, slackers!"

Julley involuntarily launched himself in a reflex action out of the bed like a Persian that turned around to look at a cucumber. In doing so, he was able to slip out of Cassidy's subconscious grasp, although she woke up in the process. Julley looked at the culprit who snatched him from his dream. It was none other than Cooper, who was wearing a white sweatband on his head and performing push-ups with one arm.

"So guys, you ready to hit the gym?"

 _Gym? What gym? This wasn't part of the program!_

 **Although it was very abrupt, looking at those twigs for forearms, Cooper's doing you a favour!**

Julley nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Hah, I wasn't told... That we were going to a gym... This early in the morning..." Cassidy groaned at her irritating brother's interruption of their blissful sleep.

"Ugh, why don't you go with Zoey?!"

Cooper finished his set of push-ups with his right arm, so he changed to his left before answering the question.

"I am, but I'm bringing you two with me, especially to get Julley here big and strong, just like yours truly!" Cooper flexed all of his muscles at once, exhibiting his very toned body. Julley was struck with awe, whereas Cassidy simply groaned again before hurling a pillow at Cooper.

"We have school today, ya know!" Argued Cassidy.

"If you think I didn't know that, why would I come to ask you guys at 3 AM in the morning?"

"Because you're a total nutcase!"

At this moment, Zoey entered the room that was filled with rude remarks being traded across the room with careless knowledge of consequences. She chose a very convenient time to interject, as this argument could have easily escalated at any point from now.

"I wouldn't say he's a nutcase, but he does have a nutcase which will be kicked if said nutcase doesn't haul his ass down the stairs right now." This shut Cooper up, and then some. Cooper then dashed out of the room and down the stairs in an attempt to prevent his precious jewels from being violated with one swift kick.

 **...**

 **I like her style.**

Zoey turned to the two Pokemon in the bed and smiled. "Good morning, you two. Sorry about that, by the way. I'll be taking him to the gym now." Julley was only amused at the sudden termination of what was formerly a disrespectful exchange between brother and sister due to the cunning sudden insertion from Cooper's girlfriend. However, before she left, he just had to ask her this one question.

"Were you actually gonna kick him... You know... There?"

Zoey chuckled before she returned Julley with an answer. "Of course not! Because I know that I'll truly regret it in a couple years time." She crudely responded as she left the room. The very perverted innuendo seemed to fly right over the Umbreon's head, and instead travel into Cassidy's, where she then cringed harder than she ever thought she would in a very long time.

"Uh, how about we go back to sleep? It's still very dark outside." Suggested Cassidy, still a little grossed out from Zoey's very perverse statement, nodded and got back under the covers, where Cassidy resumed hugging the Umbreon from behind. He wasn't about object to it because he would have to be crazy to think that this wasn't pleasurable.

 **Haha, you looooove it.**

* * *

Brendan groggily pulled himself out of his bed, although it seemed that his bed covers begged for him to stay another five minutes. He took a cold shower and dried himself with his towel. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he looked absolutely braindead. He had very prominent bags hanging under his eyes, said eyes were also half lidded and just generally looked like he pulled an all-nighter. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to play his P-box up to 4 AM. He wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't see Tyson in school today; the poor guy could barely even handle staying up a couple minutes past his curfew time. On the brighter side, he was going to be able to kill time with his girlfriend in hand. However, they were also gonna be accompanied by Tyson and Bonnie.

Finally, he got himself ready for school. He did his early routine of exercises, as well as pouring a jug of ice cold water on his head over a sink to ensure that he won't end up dozing off in class. In terms of keeping him awake, it really did prove to be super-effective.

He waited for Bonnie to come down the stairs. Not necessarily because he wanted to go to school with her, but rather because Mom updated her bank account with huge sums of money per week, and there was a conveniently placed automatic teller machine located just at the end of this block. If he was lucky, Bonnie would allow him to borrow a couple bucks. After only five or so minutes of waiting, Bonnie slumped down the stairs, her legs half asleep.

"Ugh, morning Bro." She murmured, clutching her forehead as she entered the kitchen, probably to make herself some breakfast or the like.

"Morning. Hey Bonnie, do you mind if I use a couple of dollars from your account?" Should Bonnie refuse, he had a great back-up plan to persuade (Or rather blackmail) her into letting him use her debit card.

"Yeah, sure. You know my PIN, go ahead."

 _SCOOOORRRRREEEE!_

"Alright. Thanks, Sis." Said Brendan, trying very hard to keep in a grin. As he left the house in the direction of the ATM, he began to realize something: Why was Bonnie so lenient as to just give him her card just like that? Something had to be up, but how? It must have happened over-night, but what could have happened then?

He pushed it to the edge of his mind but made sure to bring it up later. He reached the machine and punched in the PIN to give him access to Bonnie's balance. 1337 dollars?! How was she so minted? Of course, Mom wouldn't even think twice before dumping cash in Bonnie's account, but unfortunately for him, their father was assigned with the job of putting money in his account.

"Gee, thanks for the 5 dollars you put in 6 months ago." Mumbled Brendan under his breath. He claimed the money that came out from the machine and entered the store next to it. Sure, Coach Wheezle would always complain about the consumption of chocolates and other miscellaneous fatty products, but today he had to make an exception, because he woke up with a serious craving, and it could only be appeased with the sweet dreamy taste of chocolate.

Approximately an hour later, Mr. Telepo's registration room was filled to the brim with all students. No one seemed to be absent, so it meant that he could spend less time ticking students' names off and more time honing his art skills.

Cassidy was talking to Julley as per usual, and Brendan was clutching his stomach in pain, probably due to that faulty chocolate bar. The class seemed to drag on forever until Mr. Telepo released the students away to their next lessons. For our protagonists, it just so happened to be Gym, much to Brendan's dismay.

While travelling to the gymnasium, Julley really hoped that Abby wouldn't give Cassidy any trouble, because if she did, there wasn't a lot he could do to stop it. Julley and Cassidy finally made it inside of the massive sports hall, where they could be physically educated. Mr. Wheezle was at his desk, and on it was a sign stating: "ALL MEMBERS OF THE SCHOOL BATTLING TEAM OR THE TRY-OUTS FORM A LINE BEHIND ME." Neither Cassidy or Julley was on the team, so they just waited on the bench. As for the others, those who were on the team or were at the try-outs a few days ago made a single-file line behind Mr. Wheezle, including Brendan, Jasmine and Abby. After he assumed that everyone was present, he stood up and read out the names of those who made the team.

"Okay kids, here are the names of those who made it on the school battling team. If you didn't make it, dry your tears and start training. Anyways, the list is as follows:"

Brendan B. Bursyamo

Sally Easel

Mark M. Choke

Jasmine Solian

Abby Disastra

Bonnie B. Bursyamo

Those who were unable to grab a place on the team all moaned in failure, whereas those who did all cheered in elation. However, Brendan was absolutely stupefied; How could Bonnie, a girl who has only attended a few training sessions in comparison to his 100% punctuality to all sessions, suddenly make it on the starting six of the school's battling team!? Whatever the answer could be, Brendan knew it couldn't possibly make any sense whatsoever.

"You may have noticed that I have changed around those who were meant to be on the reserves list. Well, the reason behind that is because I saw some really good potential in you guys, especially you, Solian." He clarified, nodding at Jasmine. He then looked over to Brendan, who looked undeniably befuddled. "Furthermore, as to why your sister clutched a place on the team is simply because of her Blaze kicks. Those things are risky."

Never in his life had he heard such Tauros-crap. Yeah, okay, Bonnie could defend herself pretty nicely if she wanted to, of course not up to his level, but a modicum that was considered decent. But, this did not validly explain how she was allocated a place on the starting six. To add salt to the open wound, Bonnie wasn't even present at the time. She was still eating breakfast or something.

"Anyway, you guys are free to do whatever sports you want, just don't disturb me." He announced, pulling up a chair at his desk and getting out a full course meal in a container. This gave Brendan and Jasmine time to talk about her joining the school team.

"Man, I'm pretty happy that I made it." She admitted, cuddling around Brendan's toned arm.

"Well I knew you were going to from the minute Mr. Wheezle told us about it." Replied Brendan, taking a seat next to Jasmine. The Lucario loved it when he talked all nice and assuring-like because it really contrasted what others said about him. She nuzzled into his muscly chest. He was just so… perfect. His muscles were not too big, nor too small, and he also excelled in most academic subjects, contrary to popular belief. Why wouldn't she want to be with him?

Spectating across from the other side of the gymnasium was the duo of Cassidy and Julley. They had both snuggled up against one another, with Cassidy giving him occasional loving pecks on his muzzle as he caressed her delicate and frail body in his arms.

"Look at them. They're perfect for each other." Whispered Cassidy to Julley, pertaining to Brendan and Jasmine. "D-Do you think we'll be like them one day?"

Julley thought for a couple of seconds before coming up with an answer.

"We don't need to be like them, because we're perfect in our own way." This romantic reply made Cassidy snuggle into Julley's soft black fur even more, as she began to sigh out of content.

"I love you, Julley."

"And I love you too, Cassidy"

* * *

D'aww! The fluff is real, lads! Honestly, I don't think this chapter came out as good as I wanted it to be, but I do hope you find this instalment to be good in your eyes. By the way, if you have a suggestion for this story, please use the reviews area to do so, or otherwise PM me, as long as you are able to relay your ideas to me somehow. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, hopefully I'll see you all again real soon. Now, to get some sleep as this chapter was written at 3 AM. XD

-Awesome Sawss.


	23. Chapter 23

**THAT GLACEON**

'Ello once more, my peeps. I'm updating again with the 23rd chapter of the story. It has been a very fluffy road thus far, but what has yet to come of this chapter?

Awesome Sawss doesn't own potato, but does own an onion.

* * *

A romantic yet sleepy cuddle in the middle of a poorly controlled gymnasium environment? Of course, as it seemed to be the most perfect and appropriate moment ever to do so. Julley and Cassidy were both seated on the sidelines, spectating a very heated basketball match whilst lovingly nestling in each other's arms. There wasn't really much of a way that this could get any worse.

 **Well, I could think of many, many different ways...**

Arceus' contemptuous utterenc- **HEY! I'm right here!** Yeah sure, whatever. Anyway, his contemptuous utterance did hold meaning in this situation, as Abby, after receiving the news that she had quite easily made the battling team, was slowly making her way towards the oblivious couple. Although this was not made known to the Eeveelutions (yet), a pair of cerulean irises carefully tracked her every move, until the receptors saw her approach Julley and Cassidy in a possible attempt to disturb the peace.

Remembering his promise to Jasmine to monitor Abby like a Pidgeot, Brendan made a faint whistle, not too loud but just high enough to deter the Absol's attention from the couple to himself. Brendan made brutal eye contact with Abby and slowly shook his head in order to warn her not to mess around with Julley and Cassidy's relationship. This did not do too much, though, because Abby ended up trotting up to Brendan and the day-dreaming Jasmine's whereabouts on the benches, a devious smirk on her muzzle. Brendan stood up before Abby could approach any further, he didn't want to affiliate Jasmine in this rivalry. However, this snapped Jasmine out of her daze as she suddenly noticed that she had nothing to lean on.

"Huh, what?" She mumbled as she saw Brendan assume a dangerous fighting stance before the calm and smirking Absol. The two opponents stared each other down, but it seemed that neither side was about to crack. This continued until Abby opened her mouth to speak.

"Hmph, I see you're unable to satisfy me with a real fight, so why don't you show your cowardice by turning around and walking away before you really get hurt?" Rudely scorned the Absol, still donning a smirk in order to taunt the Blaziken. However, Brendan had too much adrenaline coursing through his blood for him to back down now, so he replied to Abby with a challenge.

"As if, I could very much easily take you out right this second if I wanted to!"

Abby's grin only grew wider at the corners of her mouth as she turned and nodded at the mat that would be the venue for all types of matches, whether competitive or for just plain old sparring.

"Prove me wrong, _Brendan._ " She spat, before trotting onto the mat. Brendan was just about to follow before he felt to comforting paws slide up and down his muscular back.

"Brendan, please. Don't go and follow her. You'll only ignite more problems." Worriedly advised Jasmine. But for once, Brendan decided to go against her counselling. He just felt that he really needed to settle this issue.

"Forgive me Jasmine, but... If I don't now, then she'll continue tormenting Cassidy, and I just cannot have that anymore."

Jasmine looked at him with a glare of perturbation, but nodded regardless. "But Brendan, please... Kick her ass, okay?"

Brendan smiled at her assuredly. She knew that she could always trust him whenever that cute smile found its way onto his beak. Facing his back to the Lucario, he strode up to the mat where his opponent stood, determined to turn the tables this upcoming battle.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Asked Abby, in feigned concern.

"Bring it."

Almost instantaneously, Abby disappeared from sight. Although Brendan was utterly confused, he knew to always keep his guard up and concentrate on using his instincts in order to have a fighting chance. Abby appeared from behind, darting at the Blaziken's back with her claws first, ready to severe his spine with one swift and decisive swipe. Utilising his razor sharp reactions, Brendan side-stepped to the left, performing a round-house kick in order to deal some decent damage to the Absol. His leg connected with her stomach and Abby was sent sliding across the mat.

Getting up, Abby glared at the Blaziken, but this did not break his focus. She looked at his stance, searching for any weak points she could exploit, but found none. However, looking a little lower, she found a perfect flaw.

"If I was you, I would give up. I already have the type advantage, there's no us-"At that very millisecond, Abby used this time to launch a cheap but all the while effective Zen head butt right under Brendan's ribcage, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him to double over in pain, clutching his stomach as he struggled for air. Abby mockingly sauntered over to him, exhibiting a dangerous amount of claws.

"Well, look at what we have here. The supposedly "Best fighter" in the school incapacitated by a minor head butt. Oh boo-hoo." She reared back her claws, preparing to take a slice of flesh out from the Blaziken. "It's a shame that it's gonna have to finish like this. With your blood on my cl-"

Abby was interrupted by the feeling of a weak energy ball comprised of dark thoughts slam into the right side of her body.

"Put. Them. Down."

It was Julley, and by the look on his face, he wasn't joking around.

"Oh, now's not the time, sweetie. I just have someone to deal with." Julley growled under his breath as she turned back to Brendan, who was just beginning to get over the ringing pain in his abdomen. He sent another energy ball at her, this time a lot more concentrated than the last, meant to cause her damage rather than just get her attention. This didn't faze her at all, despite his best efforts. Dang, was he really that weak? Maybe going to the gym with Cooper wasn't such a bad idea after all...

Out of the blue shot a cold, turquoise laser-like beam that directly hit Abby on her side. Julley turned to the angry owner of that sub-zero delivery, allowing him to realize that it was his girlfriend Cassidy. Abby turned to Cassidy and laughed in scorn.

"HAHAHA! You, Cassidy, honestly think you can take me down with a measly little ice type move like that?"

This did not break Cassidy's confidence, as she continued to fire more of the icy beams, though knowing that it would not do a lot to pain the Absol. To surprise everyone, a silver shaft of light travelled through the air at blinding speeds, sniping Abby in the face, dealing her massive harm due to its super effectiveness and sending her sprawling away from the recovering Brendan. The beam was indigenous of Jasmine, who was dead set on now finally causing the Absol pain in revenge for all of the things she had done to them.

"Waste this mother fu-" Jasmine's 18+ rated comment was cut off by the sound of the trio: Julley, Cassidy and herself spamming their most powerful attacks at Abby. During this time, Brendan was able to fully stand, a little woozy from the surprise assault, but fine nevertheless. He saw the Eeveelution couple and his beloved girlfriend all charging at his Absol adversary with projectiles. He knew that this would be his window of opportunity to strike, so he did. Breaking off into a sprint, Brendan reached terminal velocity with ease and propelled himself into the air, though not too far from the floor of the mat. As soon as he was within range, he pushed both legs forward and struck Abby with a well timed dropkick. This was a thousand times more than enough to send her careering into the benches, snapping each one in two as soon as she made contact with them, until she hit the wall with a painful *CRACK*.

"Hah, we did it!" Exclaimed Cassidy, exhausted from spamming all of those ice beams at the now unconscious Absol.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**

Out of literally nowhere was the voice of a fuming Mr. Wheezle, who was gawking at the tens of broken benches Brendan had caused. Without a second to spare, the Floatzel's eyes snapped to Brendan's very afraid pupils.

"Uhh..." The Blaziken could barely even get out a word to speak. Mr. Wheezle then looked to the comatose Absol, who had myriads of scratches and bruises littered all over her body.

"Brendan. Principal's office. NOW." Brendan did as he was commanded as he walked out of the awkwardly silent gym, leaving Julley, Cassidy and Jasmine behind to ponder how Coach didn't even have the slightest suspicion that they participated in the attack on Abby. Mr. Wheezle then upped and left, Abby slung over his shoulder most likely to be taken to the nurse's office. But in spite of this, Julley could have sworn that he saw her menacing navy blue eyes sparkle once more right before she vanished behind the doors.

"Well, that was one heck of an event, huh?" Stated Jasmine. She was quite shocked that no other student witnessed all of this happen in the middle of a very resounding gym. Perhaps they were too engrossed in the sporty activities.

* * *

Brendan miserably slumped over to Principal Latias' office. Really and truly did he feel like utter crap. Not only was he about to get in trouble, but chances were that he was also going to be stripped of his title of captain of the school battling team, or maybe even worse: His hoodie.

He sat in the chair outside of the principal's office, and waited for... Well, something to happen. A couple seconds later, Mr. Wheezle came around the corner of the hallway and without a word beckoned Brendan to follow him into the room. Brendan saw the principal Latias writing on a sheet of paper at stunning speeds. She looked up and saw Mr. Wheezle and Brendan standing in her room.

"Ah, Mr. Wheezle. What has Brendan done now?" She asked with a very condescending tone of voice.

"For starters, not only did he knock a student unconscious, but he also broke many school benches as a result!"

The Latias looked at Brendan, then back at the Floatzel. "Thank you Mr. Wheezle, I'll take it from here."

Mr. Wheezle nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the tense atmosphere to be between the Blaziken pupil and the principal Latias.

"So Brendan. You're here once again. Please take a seat." Brendan carefully placed his rump on the wooden seat across from the principal.

"So you would you like to explain the situation in detail?"

Brendan had to slightly tweak his answer for the safety of his friends. "Well, Abby Disastra challenged me to a... friendly duel, so that was what we did. I ended up kicking her off the mat and into the benches on the sides, and well... They broke."

Principal Latias seemed to understand the situation and bought his story quite well. "Okay Brendan, we'll let you off this time, please be prudent with the school equipment. I imagine that you acknowledge the fact that it costs the school large amounts of money to pay for the facilities that you students use, understood?"

Brendan nodded quickly. This was going far better than he had expected, but he wasn't about to take that for granted.

"Good. You are dismissed. I don't want to see you in this room for the wrong reasons again, Brendan."

Brendan nodded once more before he darted out of the room. When he was sure he was out of the principal's area of vision, he fist-pumped so hard to the point that if elbows could get whiplash, his would certainly be suffering from it right now. He paced back to the gymnasium, but passed a vending machine on his way. He halted in his tracks. Looking both ways down the corridors, he presumed that this time would be as good a time as any to grab a quick milkshake.

Mr. Wheezle re-entered the gym again, and saw all of the students crowding around the debris that was formerly wooden benches. "Okay kids, class dismissed."

Everyone scattered out of the gym, but Brendan was nowhere to be found. Much to Jasmine's concern. Julley tailed Cassidy to the main hall, where they could sit down and chatter. Jasmine had different priorities, though. She instead broke off into a tangent and searched the halls for Brendan. She didn't really find him, but rather a lopsided vending machine with many red feathers strewn around its perimeter. Smirking, she knew only one Pokemon who could have a duel with a vending machine and actually lose. She pushed the machine off the flattened Blaziken. Groaning, Brendan got up stroking his head.

"Well that's another piece of school property that you've damaged!" Laughed the fighting and steel type Pokemon, pointed to the shattered glass on the machine's front. Brendan kicked the machine out of frustration. "Serves it right! That dumb machine took 5 dollars total from me!"

 **You can't really blame it. The machine did swear vengeance on the next Pokemon it saw 2 chapters ago.**

Jasmine stifled a chuckle with her paw, and got onto more serious business. "So, did the principal penalize you?"

Brendan shook his head. "Thankfully, she let me off. I told her that it was a simple spar that slightly got out of hand."

"Good. I don't wanna see you get in any fights outside of the school battle team, m'kay?" She said, planting a kiss on his beak.

"Aw, c'mon, you're not my Mom!"

"Mom or not, I don't want you in any more trouble." She dictated a little more sincerely.

"Oh, okay." Sighed Brendan, before snaking his arm around Jasmine's shoulders as they walked down the hallway, abandoning the still capsized vending machine.

* * *

For the time being, Julley and Cassidy were engaged in conversation with the Glaceon doing most of the talking while Julley just listened and put in occasional nods of agreement from time to time. He found it hard to concentrate on the agenda as he kept getting mesmerized by Cassidy's entrancing eyes. Her marine orbs complimented her dazzling fur, the way her aqua hair waved about the more she moved her head, Cooper really wasn't joking when he said nice catch.

"Do you agree?"

"Uhh... Y-yeah?"

Cassidy's eyes widened. "What?! You agree that the government should legalize rare candy?!"

"W-What? N-No! I was saying yeah in a flippant manner to properly execut-" Cassidy blared out huge amounts of laughter.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I was only pulling your leg. I knew you weren't listening, so I said that to get your attention."

Julley exhaled out of relief while wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Oh. Hah, right."

The school bell voiced the irritating sound of its people; it was time to go to their next lessons. Unfortunately, they did not share similar lessons, so they would have to catch each other again after school hours.

...

The fruitless lessons passed by amazingly quickly, Julley was waiting for Cassidy to be released from her class so they could walk back to her house together. Resting against the wall, Julley spotted Brendan and Jasmine across the street. This made him recall the very violent dispute that occurred earlier today. Abby looked ripe and ready to cut holes into that Blaziken. How ironic that it would be him of all people to rush in and save his behind. After about 5 minutes of waiting, He also noticed a Typhlosion and Brendan's sister approach Jasmine and Brendan. They talked for a bit before heading in one direction.

 _I wonder what plans they have for today..._

 **I think you find the real question is what plans do** _ **you**_ **have for today?**

 _Well, I'm going to sleep at Cassidy's place once more, aaaand that's it._

 **Aha, just checking that you were still the same unconstructive Julley.**

From the corner of his eye, he scoped out a speck of yellow increasing in size. He looked to his left and found that it was Cooper, trotting towards him.

"Hey, Julley! What's crackin'?" Greeted the Jolteon.

 **Did he really just say what's "Crackin"? I've lived since the dawn of time, and even I had never said that in my life.**

"Uh, well I'm waiting for Cassidy to come from her classroom."

Cooper nodded in understanding, but it looked like he had more important businesses to handle. "Nice one, I'm going to be picking up Cody. Do you mind if you wait for me so we can all go together?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Cooper smiled and dashed inside the elementary site. Julley began to realize that he was becoming more tactful and confident with conversations. That nervous stutter had finally perished... Well, only when it comes to being asked an awkward question. I guess finally getting someone who extremely cares for you really does boost your self esteem.

Cassidy exited the school building and saw Julley focused on a bag following the direction of the wind currents. He looked really cute when he was doing that, but Cassidy couldn't really explain why, though. Anyway, she padded up in front of his face and ignited conversation.

"Hey, Julley! Were you waiting out here for me?" Joyfully asked the Glaceon.

"Uhh, well that and Cooper, who is inside picking Cody up from the elementary site."

As if on cue, Cooper trotted out of the school gates, and excited Cody balanced on his back. "Hey big sis! Ooh! Hello, Julley!" The Umbreon smiled and waved (Smile and wave boys, smile and wave.) at the much smaller male Glaceon.

"Shall we go now?" Asked Cooper, brandishing a toothy smile. The whole gang nodded, and they all left for the Blizzards' residence.

...

During this time, 4 Pokemon were walking to a restaurant. Brendan and Tyson were behind Jasmine and Bonnie, whom were leading the way.

"So, I never knew you and Bonnie were a thing." Whispered Brendan to his friend. He obviously didn't want to tease or mock the Typhlosion. In fact, it was in his favour that Bonnie had found herself a boyfriend. This meant that Brendan could have more time to himself in the house ( Do not take that the wrong way, otherwise Brendan will come to your house and flip every piece of furniture upside down. Man, would that be inconvenient) as Bonnie would be... well, wherever.

"Uh, well she had asked me to go on a date with her a couple of days ago, and well, from there our relationship began."

 **Sounds like a corny romance movie. Next thing you know, there will be vampires and Mightyenas prancing around battling each other.**

"Nice one."

Tyson was pretty curious how Jasmine and Brendan became a couple. It just seemed that one day they barely even knew each other and the next day they were Kalos-kissing.

"How'd you meet Jasmine?"

Brendan had nearly forgotten how this whole relationship with Jasmine began. He put a talon under his chin and began to recount how he found love with the Lucario.

"Well, One day in form, Jasmine had sent me a letter telling me to meet her in the library, so I did and it resulted in all of this, y'know?"

"Ooh... No wonder. It's as if you two are like, the perfect compliment for each other or something." This was a little different from what he had expected Tyson to say, but went along with it anyway.

"Right. Thanks."

Tyson switched his gaze to the two females ahead of them. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, as the only things he knew that both Jasmine and Bonnie would enjoy is TV. "Uh, probably something like TV or what not."

Unbeknownst to Brendan and Tyson, the two girls were talking about their love interests... Brendan and Tyson.

"I love Tyson. He's just... Humble and cute, y'know?" Said Bonnie to her peer. Jasmine nodded and agreed.

"I could say the same about Brendan." This got a different response from the Blaziken. She immediately stopped in her tracks, making Brendan accidentally walk into her, resulting in the two tumbling head over heels.

"Learn how to walk before you take to the streets, Bonnie!" Scolded Brendan, who was currently dusting himself off as he got back onto his own two feet. Bonnie however, was laughing hysterically, earning the attention of many, many bystanders. This was a busy street, and the last thing they wanted was to be drawing eyes to themselves.

Tyson pulled Bonnie up from the floor, wondering what was so funny, and the four continued their trek. Bonnie ran up to Jasmine to resume their conversation.

"You honestly think he's humble?! What a joke!"

Jasmine felt a little offended, but was obliged to take Bonnie's word for it. She _was_ the sister to Brendan after all.

"Uh, well, maybe humble wasn't the right word, but he is caring!"

 **And HAWT.**

"Nah, not really." The two stopped outside of the restaurant, with Brendan and Tyson following after.

"Le maison de norriture." Read aloud Tyson. "I study foreign languages, and I don't think that translates too well grammatically."

"Whatever it means, the place specializes in good, high quality food." Said Jasmine. They all headed inside and gawked at the red-themed interior. The floors were red, the walls were crimson and the tables and chairs were white. It even had a small tank where little Magikarps and Feebas would swim around in erratic directions.

"Dang son." Muttered Brendan, stunned by the craftsmanship of the room. Jasmine led them to a seat, where they could wait for the waiter to come and take their order. The place wasn't really packed, only a vast couple of tables were occupied. Finally, a Zoroark dressed in white formal garments came up to their table with a notepad and pen in her paw.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, may I take your order?" Asked the Zoroark.

"Uh, yeah, we'll just have a big bowl of fries to share, please." Answered Jasmine. The rest of them seemed to agree with this notion.

"Okay, any drinks?"

"Do you serve milkshakes?" Inquired a very curious Brendan.

"Yes sir, in all varieties of flavours."

"Okay, I'll have banana."

"Thank you, we'll be back with you in a moment." As soon as the Zoroark left, everyone on the table looked at Brendan on the table.

"What? The vending machine at school took mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cassidy's house, the whole family plus Julley were watching a film on the television. Cody seemed to be the one immersed most in the film, but what do you expect from one of those family-friendly movies? They call it fun for the whole family yet the majority that watches them are kids. That's something I could never wrap my head around. Regardless, Cassidy was trying to find interest in the film, but was failing miserably, Julley kept dozing off between random intervals, Cooper was on the verge of falling asleep and Claire was only there because Cody said it was family-time.

As soon as the movie ended, everyone but Cody and Julley paced out of the room. Julley was compelled to follow suit as well, but he did not want to upset the small Glaceon.

"That was a really good movie! What do you think, Julley?"

 **The basis of the movie was to do with some chick who likes a vampire and another guy who could shape-shift into a Mightyena. In other words, as I mentioned before, a corny romance movie.**

"Uh, it was alright, but it could do with some better acting, and-" Julley was cut off by the brutal stare that came from the Glaceon. Cody looked like something out of a horror movie, ready to kill and shred his body to bits. Julley knew it was time to rephrase his answer.

"As in, it's for more... Refined tastes."

This seemed to satisfy Cody, as he put on a smile and trotted out the door. Once Cassidy saw him leave the lounge, she paced back inside to watch some good television.

"Whew, about time the credits rolled down." Remarked the exasperated Cassidy flopping on the couch next to Julley. She had put on an entertaining program to watch for the both of them. However, it did not last too long as the light suddenly switched off and the TV went blank from lack of power flowing to it.

"What the?" Asked the dumbfounded Glaceon. Shouting could be heard from the kitchen, courtesy of the eldest child of the Blizzards family.

"Sorry! I sneezed and short circuited the toaster!"

Although it was pitch black and nothing was even in the slightest visible, Julley could feel Cassidy face palming herself due to her brother's stupidity. Claire came rushing downstairs, ready to give a good lecture to her son. Cassidy put her ear to the door. She knew it was going to be rich.

"Cooper! What have you done!?"

"Well, I was trying to make toast, because everybody knows that all toasters toast bread, not toast, but I sneezed a bit of an electric current into the toaster and the current flowed to the rest of the electrical systems... Yeah."

"You now understand that we will not have any electricity for the rest of the day, yes?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure there are some candles somewhere."

Cassidy removed her ear from the door and began roaring with laughter. "Cooper can't even toast bread without causing a blackout! HAHAHA!"

Julley found it hard not to release a bit of a chuckle too. How hard was it just heat up a slice of bread for a couple minutes? He didn't have much of a problem because he enjoyed the company of the shadows for a reason he could explain. He just finds it comfortable.

A knock came from the front door, Cooper ran to open it. Zoey came through the door looking exhausted and very perplexed, though it was hard to make out due to the fact that the whole house was pitch black.

"Uh, what happened here?" Asked the confused Zoroark.

"It's a long story. How was work?" Tactfully Justified the Jolteon.

"UGH. It was just painful. Some kids asked for a huge plate of fries but kept asking for refills. The Lucario that was there must have had a void for a stomach or a very high rate of metabolism."

"Hah, right. How about we talk about it tomorrow after a good night's sleep?" Said Cooper, escorting the tired and thus very cranky Zoroark up the staircase, one at a time.

"Anyways, since there's no power, should we go to bed, now? It's already 9." Suggested Cassidy, her fur now a dark turquoise from the shadows putting an influence on it.

"Okay, I'm feeling a little tired anyway." Said Julley. the two went upstairs, Claire in the darkened kitchen to look for makeshift light sources. As they entered Cassidy's room, Cassidy made a U-turn and paced back downstairs, claiming that she had forgotten something. Julley examined the room again, everything in the same place as it was yesterday, only this time being barely visible. However, he did not remember a notebook always being on her desk. He recalled that this was the same notebook that Cassidy had hid away last time he was here. Putting it in the moonlight coming through the window, he could see the many detailed drawings that were held in this notebook, varying from Cooper, Cody and even Brendan. He found the drawing of the Blaziken very humorous. It was him, slumped at a desk smirking at a rectangular object which Julley presumed was a cellphone. However, there was one drawing that grabbed his attention and never let go. It was an Umbreon that looked just like him, only wearing a white bowtie on its neck. It was stood next to a Glaceon that wore a white dress. Both had smiles on their muzzles, the Glaceon smiling a lot more than the Umbreon next to her.

Julley knew exactly what that drawing implied, and was stunned at the fact that a Glaceon around the age of sixteen would be having these thoughts already. He closed the book and put it back on its respective desk and climbed into bed. He couldn't seem to get the drawing out of his head though, especially the meaning that it concealed behind the innocent art style.

The door opened, Cassidy came through. She had forgotten a flashlight that she had left on the kitchen counter earlier today, just in case she woke up in the middle of the night and decided to read a book.

"Sorry about that." She said, sliding into the bed, slowly snaking her arms around the Umbreon. Every time she touched him, he felt a tingling sensation course through his body.

"You're so furry and soft!" Purred Cassidy, cuddling him tighter. Julley chuckled, a little awkwardly though.

"Well, we do have lots of fur around our body." Cassidy giggled, closing her eyes as she held Julley in a loving embrace, Julley soon doing the same.

...

The Sun's harsh Summer rays flew through the window and pelted Julley's cheek with heat, making him wake up. As he tried to get up, a sleeping arm unconsciously pulled him back into the bed. He smiled to himself, remembering that he fell asleep with his girlfriend giving him a tight hug. Not wanting to wake her up, he guessed that there was nothing he could do but just relax under the covers until it was time to get up for the horrible prison for children and adolescents that society called "school".

* * *

Finally. Brendan can enjoy a milkshake for once in his life... Right? Anyways, it's been a heck of a chapter, but all chapters must come to an end, unfortunately. However, for the next chapter, I'm going to be doing something a little different than the usual general point of view ones. It's going to be in the perspective of one character of your choice. A poll will be held, starting from as soon as this chapter is released until 7 days after, on the 5th of August. Your choices will be Julley, Cassidy, Jasmine, Brendan or Abby (Sorry secondary character fans!). The character with the highest amount of votes will be the star of the 24th chapter! Anyway, thank you for the huge 8,500+ views! In my opinion, that's just simply awesome (Sawss)!

-Awesome Sawss

P.S: I'll tell you who I would choose if I was to take part in the poll next chapter!

P.S.S: I didn't include Arceus in the poll because it would essentially just be a mash of annoying sarcastic comments, and you know that. XD

 ***UPDATE***

 **The poll was ended on the 2nd of August rather than the 5th because I didn't want to waste too much time before posting the next chapter. There's only a limited amount of days in Summer. I also recall someone telling me that they are going to be going back to school on the 5th, so to make it up to them, I'll be posting the next chapter a lot earlier. It was expected to be released somewhere next week, but as of now, not anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience and to all those who suffered from it. And no, just because this is in bold font does not mean that it is Arceus talking.**


	24. Chapter 24

That Glaceon

Okay, so most of you may have noticed that I ended the poll 3 days earlier than it should have been. The reason why is because I didn't want to waste too many days of this summer waiting for the very obvious result, which was… Drum roll please… Cassidy, with an enormous 54% of you voting for her! *Applause* The next runners up would be Abby and Brendan, both sharing 18%, then Julley with 9%, and last and certainly least was Jasmine with… 0% XD. I would understand why no one would vote for her, as she already had her own chapter to herself anyway. I may end up doing a poll like this again in the near future if you guys want, but as for now, this chapter will be in the eyes of Cassidy.

Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon, nor any of its copyrighted affiliates.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes, the bright sun gleaming at me as I woke up. I looked around. I seemed to be in a green and white striped deck chair on the sandy shore of a beach. To my right was a black furred creature, an Umbreon, dozing off in another deck chair. He stirred in his sleep before waking up completely. His tired crimson eyes adjusting to the heavy amounts of light the sun was piling on his retinas. Just by his eyes, I could understand that it was Julley._

" _Good morning, honey." He spoke. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. It was a lot deeper, mature and confident than it used to be. In fact, he looked larger and taller, like a real man would._

" _Good morning Julley." I replied. Although I still seemed to have my same familiar voice, something was different, yet I couldn't put my finger on it._

" _Man, this honeymoon definitely tops any holiday I've ever been on." He claimed, putting his forearms behind his head and leaning back into his chair._

" _Honeymoon?" I asked precariously. Julley smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Of course, we just got married two days ago!"_

 _To me, this was just like a dream come true. I smiled broadly as I clasped my paws together. Finally, I would be able to spend the rest of my life with the Pokemon I love. We could buy a house, settle down, and even have a child and call them…_ _ **CASSIDY!**_ _What? No, of course not, as that's my name, but maybe-_ _ **JULLEY! WAKE UP!**_

I shot up like a bolt, Cody, my little brother, was at the doorway, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Julley, Cassidy, Mom says it's time to wake up for breakfast!" He announced before darting out of the room. Both Julley and I groggily crept out of my bed one at a time, but something seemed to be wrong with him. He seemed very… Out of it if you get what I'm saying. He kept sniffling and (Cutely, in my opinion) sneezing. My deductions were that he was sick.

"Good morning, Cassidy." That sentence made my knees feel like jelly as it reminded me of the dream I had this very morning.

"Good morning, Julley, did you sleep well?"

Julley nodded slowly, but I could tell that his night was a very stressful and sleepless night.

"C'mon Julley, I know that something's up." At that moment, Julley sneezed like a Pangoro, making me nearly die of adorableness. It was like a Pichu's cry. However, this told me that he wasn't feeling very well.

"Julley… You're not sick are you?"

He shook his head and smiled a little to try and deny it, but I didn't buy it at all. We both left for the kitchen where Cody and Cooper was sitting and talking at the table and Mom was at the stove preparing our breakfast. Zoey must have left for work already, which is a shame as she would be missing out on one of Mom's best dishes yet.

To be honest, I always admired the Zoroark. She and Cooper made such a great couple, despite their occasional disputes. I wish Julley and I could be a happy couple just that soon, especially without any Absols trying to destroy this relationship between him and I.

I sat at the table, next to Julley and across from Cody. The former was currently sniffling uncomfortably every couple of intervals. My mother seemed to notice this when she presented him with a plate full of scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, baked beans and bacon. In other words, one heck of a breakfast for sure.

"Julley dear, are you alright?" She asked as if he was one of her own.

"Uh, y-yeah, just a little bit of a sneeze, that's all." She then put a pink paw to his forehead, and recoiled after a few seconds in shock.

"Oh my, you have a serious fever! You must have not been wrapped up in the covers in your sleep!" I then realized that Julley's fever may be due to the fact that I was hugging him all night, and well… I think you could understand it from there. I didn't mean to do that though, I just… feel a lot safer when I'm with Julley, when he's asleep in my arms.

"R-Really? Aw man, that's not gonna help when I'm at school." Said Julley, tearing a piece of bacon using his sharp teeth. At that mentioning, Mom shook her head and put a paw on Julley's shoulder, catching him slightly off guard.

"Don't worry, Cooper will be here all day, so you can stay with him while you rest up, okay?" I felt my heart sink at this compromise. Sure, I really want Julley to stay home and get better, but it never occurred to me until now that I wouldn't be able to be with him for the whole day.

"Aw really Mom? I have nothing against Julley, but I told you yesterday that I'm going out with my friends!" Whined Cooper. "Last time I canceled, they didn't talk to me for a week!" Mom shook her head and turned to me.

"Well, sorry Cassidy, but you're going to have to stay here and look after Julley." My face lit up. What of a turn of events, but I wasn't about to complain.

"That's fine Mom." I responded, grinning ear to ear. Mom then beckoned Cody towards the hallway. She was probably going to take Cody to school before leaving for work. Cooper then stretched and got out of his chair.

"Sorry I couldn't stay with you today, Julley. I'm gonna go out, so I'll see you two later." He said before leaving the room. The sound of the front door opening and closing indicated to us that we were now the only ones left in the house. I looked at Julley, who was savagely rubbing at the end of his nose with a tissue. I felt really sympathetic for him, so it was my job to ensure that he gets better today.

"Let's go into the sitting room, and I'll make you some hot chocolate." I suggested. He nodded and I ushered him into the lounge, where he could rest and watch some TV. Within this proximity, I was able to catch a whiff of his natural musk, and no, it didn't stink. I found it… Alluring. It made me feel in a certain type of what that I couldn't describe.

Trotting back to the kitchen, I saw the various amounts of plates that were left on the dining table. Placing them in the sink, I knew that either I or Mom was going to have to wash them later. I poured some milk in a teal mug that had many snowflakes patterned across it. It was my favorite mug, but that's because it was my only one. I waited for the milk to heat up in the microwave by pulling up a chair from the dining table, leaving me to my own thoughts under the slow humming of the machine heating up the drink.

Lately, I've been feeling… needy, and my body feels like Julley is the only one who could satisfy this hunger. I've talked to my Mom hundreds of times about this, and she has always said it's a part of growing up. I've read a couple books about this feeling, and they also teach it at school in some science lessons. I've never experienced this before, so I'm not sure about how to deal with this problem. It seems to especially flare up whenever I'm around Julley, so perhaps it's my body trying to tell me something. I'll search it up as soon as I give Julley his beverage.

The microwave made a ringing noise, the milk had finally finished warming up. Whilst being mindful of the fact that the mug would still be hot, I took it out and added chocolate powder, as well as some marshmallows in the bottom drawer of the counter to the left of the stove, behind the peanut butter jar and the canned Pinap berries. The reason why it's hidden so well is because they're actually Cooper's. Everyone in the family knows that Cooper has a sweet tooth, yet my Mom hates anything too sweet, so she throws anything that has more than 1% of sugar in the garbage. I made sure to not take too many, or Cooper would surely notice. The fact that he absolutely adores candy and such is one of the many ways Zoey gets his attention, but she says there's a little more to it than that. I never understood what she meant. After doing all that, I returned to Julley in the lounge and set his drink on the table.

"Here you go!"

"Oh, t-thanks." Julley leaned from his place on the couch and took hold of the hot cocoa with a slightly shaky paw. It was obvious that he was shivering. I then got him a blanket from under the stairs and wrapped him in it like a cocoon.

"Thanks again, Cassidy." He uttered, taking a sip from the drink. Now that he was preoccupied with a warm cup of hot cocoa and an episode of Starly Wars, I trekked back to the kitchen for some temporary privacy and whipped my phone out. Going on the internet app, I typed in the search bar: "What does it mean to be in heat?". I selected the first website that popped up that just so happened to be Wingullpedia. I read the article on heat, and was quite astonished on what it was.

 **(I took this part out for the sake of viewer discretion. If you were able to see it before this update, lucky you.)**

I read what the website said over and over again, and couldn't believe what was happening to me. It felt so annoying and needed to be dealt with, yet I can't. I tried ignoring it, however, the more I tried, the more this uncomfortable sensation made itself more prominent. I sighed before switching off my phone and going back into the lounge, where Julley was fully immersed by the film that was still playing on the television. I sat next to him and cuddled up to him (In moderation, because I didn't want to catch anything he had), feeling his poor, shivering body. Ever since I met him, I always found Julley to be inadvertently mysterious. I wondered what went through his head when we first met, or even right now. But it was these aspects of his that made his quirky in a sense, leading me to enjoy his presence, like him, and finally, love him.

I stole a glance at his cute, docile face. He looked so innocent, just like Cody. The way he stared at the movie, taking occasional, it was as if he was a child at heart, trapped in the body of a sixteen year old Umbreon. Even if he was, he would be the most caring child I have ever met in my life. I really wanted to take this relationship between us a step further, but I didn't know how.

The sound of jangling keys wrung outside the door, before the door was opened with the sound of a click. I was pretty irritated that someone just _had_ to come back early to disturb Julley and I's precious time home alone. I put my head through the door and saw an exasperated Zoey shut the door behind her. She returned my look with a very surprised one.

"Cassidy? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked. I could tell that she must have worked a lot today, as she was panting quite heavily, and bags were visible under her eyes, despite her black fur trying to cover them as much as possible.

"Nah, Julley here was feeling sick, so Mom put me in charge of helping him recover while she went to work." I answered. Zoey nodded and left upstairs, probably to sleep like she always does when Cooper isn't here. I sat back on the couch next to Julley and continued to watch the movie.

"Was that Zoey at the door?" He asked from within his fortress of baby blue blankies.

"Yep, but now she's gone upstairs, probably to sleep and wait for my brother to come back."

"They must really like each other I guess." That was one heck of an understatement.

"Like each other?!" I cried. "Julley, they absolutely LOVE each other!" Julley seemed to flinch when I raised my voice there. I didn't mean to startle him, but rather to emphasize my point by sounding more dynamic and slipping in a rhetorical question for effect. Heh, I learnt that in class.

"Well, yeah, I know, but they keep it a little discreet."

"You can't expect them to be kissing out in the open, silly!" I replied. This got a concurring hum from Julley, as we resumed watching the film. Honestly, I wasn't one for science fiction movies. I personally prefer drama and romance. On the other hand, Julley seemed to be very intrigued by the lasers and battle ships cruising through space. It was okay, but I think I could settle for something a little different than all those Luke Skarmorys and Princess Ledybas. Our eyes were pointed at the screen for quite some time, a little over 3 hours before the credits rolled down the screen. Looking at the clock that portrayed 3:30, I realized that school would have ended by now. I could even spot some school members walking down the street on their way back home. But, a pair of Pokemon that caught my eye was a Blaziken and a Lucario, paw in talon, happily strolling down the street. I smiled at the couple, 'cause they did make a pretty good one.

Julley yawned and stretched, his bones making a couple of gruesome clicking sounds in the process as he unwrapped himself from the blankets, folding and putting them in a neat pile on the arm of the sofa.

"Uh, Cassidy, I think it's around the time that I made my way back home now." My heart sank and fell to the floor. He was going so suddenly? But it felt like he had only stayed a few minutes…

"Now? But you're still feeling sick!" I argued. I really didn't want him to go. He's my source of happiness and love, I couldn't have that taken away from me so soon.

"You've already taken care of me pretty well, so I don't want to over welcome my stay. This family is full of very nice people…" He then clashed my eyes with his. "And very beautiful ones too." If I could blush any harder, I would be mistaken for a Flareon. That has to be the most romantic thing anyone on this planet could ever possibly say. "I don't want to burden you guys, so I'll be taking my leave now."

Those words replayed over and over in my head as Julley turned to the door to leave. I couldn't let him leave now. I don't want him to leave me, ever.

"Julley, wait!" I called out to him, speed walking to catch up to him. He turned around, and I engaged those stunning crimson spheres of his once again. I trotted closer, so we were muzzle and muzzle. Without another word, I grabbed the back of his head with a gentle paw and mashed my mouth against his. At first, he looked really surprised due to the way his eyes dilated as soon as we made contact, but after a few seconds, a pair of eyelids shielded me from seeing his pupils as we kissed, telling me that he was beginning to feel that sensation of bliss. Using my tongue, I began to explore the insides of his mouth, he did the same also. This moment couldn't be any more perfect, unless it… could escalate. Our taste organs wrestled for what I thought was an hour, until we reluctantly parted. I then traveled to his ear and whispered.

"Please Julley… Don't leave." The silence in the room was incapacitating. I could even hear the slight sound of his heart thumping against the insides of his chest. He exhaled exhaustedly, before eventually making his response.

"…Okay. But just for one more night!"

I gleefully jumped for joy as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Grabbing him by his paw, I led him back into the lounge and we took our seats upon the couch once more. As my rear end touched the soft and absorbing surface of the sofa, I physically sensed the sharp end of an object poking me in my side. Leaning over, I saw that it was the corner of the spine of my favorite novel, Dusty Desolation. I held it to my chest and smiled in achievement.

" _Thank you, Sylvia."_ I whispered. Admittedly, I did get a lot of advice from this book, in terms of how I could express my love towards the handsome Umbreon sitting to my right. What it was? You'll have to read it to find out!

Anyway, I grabbed a plate of Oran berries from the berry bowl on the kitchen's dining table, and set it before us to share. This led me to a question to ask Julley, actually.

"Hey Julley, what's your most preferred type of berry?" He put a paw under his furry chin and looked to the ceiling in deep thought, which, mind you, I found to be excruciatingly adorable.

"Well, I would say Oran, because I eat them nearly all the time. However, my actual favorites are Cheri berries. It's something about their sour taste that my taste buds adore." I nodded in acknowledgement, but made a mental bookmark to next time bring him Cheri berries. "What about you?"

"There's no contest, I love Aspear berries." Although it would seem ironic to most people that I find Aspear berries very tasty, I would like to think that it's conventional, and I have my taste buds here to back me up on this one.

"Oh, right, my Mom loves those ones!" He joyfully replied. It's come to my attention that Julley has seemed to overcome the stutter in his speech. Despite the fact that it is quite a victorious thing to be happy over, I'll let you know that I did find it a little cute. I would assume that you've noticed that I find a lot of things about Julley to be cute. Well, I guess that's just what makes up his character.

Before the conversation about natural morsels could continue, Julley and I heard the door open. I opened the lounge door and saw Cooper and Cody wiping their paws on the door mat.

"Hey Cassidy!" Greeted the two in unison. "Is Julley alright?" Prodded my elder brother.

"He's fine, sitting on the couch here." Cooper then put turned the corner and went into the lounge. He plopped onto the sofa, taking my seat next to Julley.

"Hey, are you holding up okay, Julley?" He asked, despite the fact that I literally just answered that question. Julley smiled and nodded, satisfying Cooper's question. He then stuck a thumbs up and trotted out of the room and into the kitchen. Then, in came Cody, wearing an innocent grin on his face and nonchalance in his non-existent britches.

"Hi guys! Guess what?" We both looked at the Glaceon. Hopefully whatever he hadto say would actually be something of concern.

"What?" Asked Julley. Cody then whipped out an action figure from… Well, only Arceus knows, and stuck it out in front of our faces.

"My friend gave me this super awesome action figure of Zubatman!" Bragged Cody. I never really knew why he had such an interest for these boring cartoons of his. That's not to say that I didn't watch television shows as a kid, but I never really liked Zubatman.

"Hey, that's pretty neat!" Exclaimed Julley, caring for Cody as per usual. I enjoyed observing how well these two interacted. It's like Julley was his elder brother. Well, too bad he already has one, whom of which is most likely stuffing his face with candy in the room next door.

"Yeah my friend got it from some guy, and he got it from this guy called like… Nathaniel or Nathan… Yeah, and I'm gonna play with it right now!" He said as he bolted out the door with his boundless energy and up the stairs to his bedroom. Seeing Cody like that is like a breath of fresh air, you would have to be colder than the frostiest Articuno to not agree.

…

The time skipped on and on, we were still sat in front of the TV in a lethargic state, wearing out our brains with boring sitcoms and soap operas. The time was 9 o'clock, so it was approaching our curfew. Mom generally let me and Cooper stay up late to extraordinary times as long as we didn't make a lot of noise, but that was only on the weekends or holidays. I peered at Julley, and he was looking as if he was beginning to become a zombie. What do you expect when you sit through a 5 hour long marathon of _Everybody loves Raichu_?

Mom had finally come back from work. If you must know, she works as a nurse in Chansey hospital, the one near Chansey university, but that's pretty far away from here so she has to make a long commute to get there. It was a good thing that she came home late, because if she had sauntered through the door when me and Julley were making out (I feel tingles in my stomach whenever I say that!), she would surely not get angry, but rather make derogatory shout-outs about having grandchildren. I'm surprised she hasn't talked to Julley about it… Has she?

I was going to usher Julley upstairs so that he may sleep off the debilitating illness that prevented him from going to school. Oh, and plus, I get to cuddle him.

…

What?! I wouldn't say that it's an obsession, but if you ever had the chance to feel him, you wouldn't help not caressing his smooth fur and his comically squeezable body. It was like he came out of the womb a teddy bear.

"Hey Julley, should we head upstairs?"

"Uh huh…" He slurred, clearly mesmerized under the influence of the show on the TV. We got up from the couch and left into the hallway. However, down near the end of the kitchen, we found quite and interesting sight: It was Zoey, struggling to pull Cooper by the tail, who was inches from claiming a bag of sweet and fulfilling marshmallows.

"Zoey, please! I _need_ it!" He uttered, scrambling to try and get a paw onto the bag, but to no avail.

"No Cooper! You've had too much!" She retaliated, tugging his tail to get him away from the sugary delicacies.

"But they taste so GOOD!"

At that moment, Zoey used the momentum from Cooper's tail to sling him upwards. Due to the fact that he was smaller and had less mass in general, she was able to comfortably carry the flailing Jolteon on her shoulder. She then walked past us and mouthed a little "Sorry" as she skipped up the stairs. Julley and I simply looked at each other, simply confounded. We eventually shook it off and padded up the stairs.

My room was as cool and fresh as it would be always. I loved the breeze that swept by my face whenever I opened the door. I took a look around, and saw everything in its rightful place. Yep, my bed was made, novels were all neatly sorted in my bookshelf and my note book was on my desk…

Why was it on my desk!?

I speedily walked over to the note book, grabbed it and stuffed it inside of the book shelf. I really do hope that Julley didn't have a peek at it, because that… I don't know how he would react to that. I then looked at him and gestured to the bed, in which he gladly hopped into. I followed through after switching off the lights and wrapped my arms around him. It couldn't get any better than this.

...

I woke up as the morning sun reared its blazing face over the horizon again. Why couldn't it take a break once in a while? Although, that wouldn't be so good for the Earth, it would stop me from waking up to go to school.

I crawled out of the bed that was begging me to go back into its comfortable grasp, but everybody knows that five minutes would always turn into five hours when it came to sleeping. I shook the bed to wake up Julley, who then groaned into his pillow. I laughed at the sight of the torpid Julley on a Thursday morning. It was like he was still asleep while he was getting up. Finally, we got ready for the dreaded institute that was school.

We went back downstairs, ready to grab some breakfast and go. There was no one at the dining table yet, so we had to make our own breakfast. This meal consisted of toast and Oran jelly smeared on one of its sides. I made a plate of two for me and for Julley and set them on the table alongside a Oran juice drink, because I thought it just seemed appropriate to have a flavor themed breakfast. After gobbling our breakfast down, we left the house for school.

Upon entering our registration, Mr. Telepo was giving us both skeptical looks. Y'know, the glare with one eyebrow raised? Yeah, that one. We sat down in our places and patiently waited for our next lessons. Mr. Telepo then beckoned Julley and I over to his desk, to which we complied.

"So, I understand that you two are friends, yes?"

We both nodded, although I smiled a little bit. Was it that obvious?

"Well, yesterday, you were both absent with authorization from a parent or guardian. Care to explain?"

Uh oh. That didn't last very long. Much to my relief, Julley then answered the question for the both of us.

"Well, sir, I was sick yet Mom was going to work. However, she didn't want to leave me in the house alone, so she went to a family friend's house to drop me there." He justified, nodding to me as he explained. "Cassidy's mom was also going to work, as well as her older brother, so she opted to stay and take care of me for the day." Mr. Telepo seemed to understand, although on paper, it did sound a little bit suspicious.

"Please call in next time one of you are unwell." He sighed, dismissing us back to our seats. The more we waited for the clock hand to strike 9, the more the amount of students began to fill the classroom. A particular Blaziken came in, a wide grin on his face. Why he smiled so much was quite uncanny, yet it got the attention of most Pokemon in the class. It only brought me to what I saw yesterday: Brendan and Jasmine, walking down the street, frivolous smiles on their faces, skipping along the side walk. What did they do yesterday? I'm not sure if I would be one to want to know so badly.

About 15 minutes later, we were dismissed. Unfortunately, I was paired with the miserable subject of science, namely physics. We had already learned enough to get us all into the highest universities. Anything that we learn now is just for recap, or rather, you'll find it superfluous. I bid farewell to the Umbreon in the main hallway and made my trip to the science labs. On my way there, the realization struck me that I didn't have many friends. Sure, there was Julley, Jasmine and Brendan, but that's only three. My Mom had always said I had a nice personality, so maybe I could try my hand at socializing with others.

In the classroom sat Mr. Tricity, setting up the classroom for the next lesson. I scanned the room for any others and found a couple Pokemon sitting around on the desks, chatting away. However, there was one Pokemon, a Luxray, sitting by themselves in the corner of the classroom. I wonder why no one was talking to them, as Luxrays were known to be quite a very social species. I slowly approached them, keeping an optimistic smile on my lips. Once I was in distance to hold a conversation, I got their attention by speaking up.

"Hello there!"

The Luxray looked up, their gleaming blue and yellow eyes making a mark on my retinas.

"Hello." Their deep and depressed voice told me that the Luxray was a male. However, he looked very depressed.

"I haven't really seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Flux."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

It was obvious that this conversation was going nowhere, but I knew that with persistence, I would be able to release his true inner character, whether it be a silent nose-in-the-books type or a daring, party animal.

"My name's Cassidy, but you could call me Cass."

"Okay."

Speaking to him reminded me of the first time I tried talking to Julley, but at least with Julley, he actually made an effort, much unlike Flux here.

"You seem down, what's wrong?"

Flux sighed. At least it was something different aside from a one word answer. "I don't know. I'm not really one to talk to others. I enjoy my own company." I'm really curious about this Flux guy, and a part of me wants to prod on, despite what he says.

"But if you have another person to listen to, you'll have double the joy of enjoying your own company!" I argued, although I knew that as soon as it came out from my mouth, it made as much sense as a Shedinja holding a toxic orb.

"I disagree. Please leave me alone." Ouch. This guy was pretty hard to make conversation with. If only he wouldn't be so introverted, maybe he would have a little more friends. Oh. Maybe that's why he's introverted. Whatever the cause, I was determined to talk to him and make friends out of one another.

* * *

Well, what a chapter. You guys finally got what you deserved after the poll! Also, I checked the amount of reviews and views this story has, and I was totally amazed to find that we've hit 100+ reviews as well as 9,500+ views! Damn, this feels surreal! I sincerely thank all you guys, and we'll find out what happens next chapter, and I know it'll be better. It's common knowledge that a number that's funnier than 24 is 25.

-Sawesome Awss

 *****UPDATE*****

 **I noticed that there are some themes unsuitable for the young 'uns, so I took some out and replaced them with others, so viewer discretion is advised when reading this chapter, but don't fret: This story will not be a lemon. I probably should have put that at the beginning. XP**

 **Furthermore, for those who were able to read this chapter earlier, I changed Lucas' name to Flux for a number of reasons:**

 **1: It sounds awesome.**

 **2: One of my dearest buddies had told me that Lucas the Luxray was already a thing.**

 **3: I don't know why, but I don't like Lucas from the Smash Bros. series. Let's be honest, Ness is better.**

 **4: It sounds awesome.**

 **Thank you to those who read this, and I hope that I won't have to change too much in this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**That Glaceon**

I was looking at the reviews of the last chapter, and I was pretty inspired. However, I also realized that I never actually took the time to reply to some of the concerns and/or questions that some left. So should anyone have anything to ask about this story, you may want to expect a PM coming your way, or perhaps any anxieties will be answered during this chapter or any of the ones after. Regardless, chapter 25, a quarter of 100, is here right now for your eyes and brains to read and interpret.

Awesome Sawss does not own anything related to Pokemon, nor Pokemon itself.

* * *

In his English lesson, Julley rested his bored head on a tired paw. The teacher, Mrs. Poidaughter, would do nothing but give boring dictations about what life was like as a child for her all lesson. Although she had some pretty interesting stories to share, the redundant amount of narratives she held in stock just made the experience tedious for the Umbreon. Moreover, Alice was unfortunately not here to keep him company, so he would have to endure the remainder of this lesson in singularity.

"Yes, the beautiful yet subtle smell of freshly picked Lum berries filled my soul with bliss, as I tied my golden fleece of hair that flowed down my bare shoulders into a neat bun so that I may concentrate on the gentle caress that the breeze stroked on my slightly flushing cheeks."

 **YAWN. Doesn't this chick have anything else to say?**

 _Chick? She's in her 40s!_

 **Heh, when you're at my age, you won't really mind!**

Julley didn't want to ponder about that for too long, because he may just end up losing his the rest of his sanity. All he wanted was for the bell to sing the sound of its people.

Meanwhile, Cassidy was taking down science-related notes down on a sheet of paper, that made a cover for how ecstatic she was for what she was going to do after class. She was ready to show that Luxray that company is the best thing a Pokemon could have. If only she could understand from Flux's perspective, only then would she know why he doesn't want to make any friends.

To the happiness of Cassidy and an Umbreon on the other side of the school building, the school bell rung, so thus she left the classroom, but waited for Flux to also come out as well. After packing away his things, Flux exited the room and met eyes with that annoying Glaceon who wouldn't seem to just leave him alone.

"Hello, Flux!"

"Hi." He plainly replied, already walking away from Cassidy. However, she wouldn't give up that easily. She kept up with his speed so they were travelling side-by-side. Flux began to lowly growl in irritation as he took many turns and bends in order to shake off this Glaceon. But in these motions, he wasn't looking in the direction of which he was going, and ended up slamming head-first into what seemed like a brick wall. Rearing back, Flux looked up to see that it was an Absol. Seeing this, Cassidy took a couple steps back away from Abby, leaving the stunned Flux to gaze at the emotionless Absol.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Stuttered Flux, stacking over his own tongue. Abby did nothing but hypnotize Flux with her piercing eyes and indifferent face.

"Watch where you're going." She stated, before taking her leave. Flux stared at Abby with every move she made while she walked away behind one of the bigger doors that led outside. He soon felt nudging in his arm courtesy of Cassidy, who was looking at him, a broadening grin showing off her perfect teeth. She jumped her eyebrows up and down as she did so, and Flux knew exactly what that meant.

"What are you looking at?" He spat as he got up, dusting himself off and restarted walking again. Cassidy ran up to the Luxray and began to snicker to herself, but made sure that it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"So," Cassidy began. Flux braced himself for the oncoming torture. "You liiike her, huh?"

"No! Of course not!" He denied, a little too quickly.

"Sure you do!" Cassidy's teasing was cut by the ringing of the school bell, alerting the students that it was time to go to their next lessons. Lucky for Flux, they did not share the next class together, but that only meant that she would have to find him at lunch. How excited she was to tell Julley all about her new experience. Yeah, it's not nice to spread gossip around, but c'mon, what would _you_ do in this scenario?

Cassidy waved goodbye to Flux (Who clearly did not return the favor) and entered through the large doors that led to the gymnasium. Students had already claimed their seats on the benches, so she made a +1 addition to the count. She took a seat next to an unsure Brendan. He was looking up, his eyes to the sky, in deeper thought than he could handle.

"Psst, Brendan! What's going on?" She loudly whispered, snapping Brendan out of his daydream.

"Huh, what? Oh, Cassidy." Brendan slightly sighed in relief. He was ready to make a deadly reflex action in the case that it was an enemy, like he was trained to do. "I'm not sure, probably just some more fitness."

Cassidy smiled and nodded, happy that she could maintain a decent conversation with Brendan. Yet the question remained: Why couldn't she do the same with Flux? Why doesn't he want to make any friends? Could it be his pride? Luxrays are known to be quite egotistical Pokemon.

"Okay, settle down, kids." It was Mr. Wheezle, giving another speech just as he did nearly every lesson. "Now, it's come to my attention that some of you have been lacking a little on the athletic side, so like always, I've set up a bunch of stuff around so you can build up those muscles to be nice and strong." From the background, a scoff was heard, the source being Brendan. He had nonstop training from since he was little, yet now he's being criticized by his coach. What an absolute joke.

Mr. Wheezle put up an eyebrow and glared at the contesting Brendan. "Is there something you would like to add, Bursyamo?"

Brendan stretched and stood up. Students around him turned and looked. This was going to be good.

"Well sir, you train us like this every lesson, but now you're saying it's not enough? We've worked too hard. Can't we take a break?" Mr. Wheezle shrugged his shoulders, he did uphold a pretty good point.

"I guess that is true." Answered the Floatzel, stroking his hairless chin. "Alright, new plan, I'll give you this lesson and this lesson only to do what you want." All students cheered, some giving high-fives to Brendan for his audacity as to stand up against the one and only Mr. Wheezle.

"However." Continued Mr. Wheezle. He wasn't about to let up without letting a group of students take one for the team. "If you're part of the battling team, you're obliged to continue your fitness. 5 Pokemon exactly groaned aloud, while one of them simply kept quiet and let her emotionless stare do the work. A vexed Bonnie lightly punched Brendan in the arm as they walked over to the equipment.

"Nice going, bro." She said sarcastically. "You must be super quazzy in your head or something! Your mistake meant that I'm going to have to total my hair!" Brendan rolled his eyes. He wasn't too upset as he trained essentially every day. However, now that it was with only 6 of them, he knew that he had to be extra cautious around Abby. Who knows what she might pull.

Cassidy looked around the benches and saw Julley by himself. What a story she had yet to tell him. Upon approaching him, Cassidy seemed to already get his attention before she was fully in his line of vision.

"Hi Cassidy, what's up?" Cassidy flew onto the space on the bench beside him, and engaged herself into gossip-mode.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today!" Julley smiled and shrugged his shoulders. A quadrillion things could have happened to her today, what could it be this time?

"Get this: This guy, a Luxray called Flux was in my science class."

 **A Luxray called Flux? Gee, how original.**

"...Was that it?" Julley felt a little unfulfilled after being told something that was not worth its amount of anticipation. Cassidy shook her head, and continued rambling.

"He doesn't like talking to people, but I tried anyway. After class, he bumped into Abby and was super love struck!" Now, Julley wasn't one to listen to rumors, but against his better judgement, he found it to be very interesting. Maybe, just maybe, he could use this to his advantage.

"That's something I definitely thought I wouldn't hear!" Joked Julley, Cassidy joining in as she agreed. The two began to watch the battling team commence their exercises, and damn, did it look vigorous. Brendan was upside-down, hanging from the back of his knees on the pull up bar, working his abdominals. Next to him was Bonnie, doing regular pull ups with both arms. All the while Jasmine was powering through push-ups, being done with only one paw. On the other hand, when the duo switched their gazes to Abby, rather than performing conventional exercises like the rest of her cohorts were, she was instead sat on the ground, eyes closed and rhythmically breathing. This perplexed Julley, and behoved him to ask his girlfriend.

"What is she accomplishing by just sitting there with her eyes closed?"

"I don't know, but perhaps it's best not to question too much about it."

Mr. Wheezle was really working them. Cassidy began to feel sorry for the Blaziken and Lucario, but then again, it's what you sign up for when you make it on one of the best school battling teams in the region. After nothing but the stench of sweat for a full hour, the class was dismissed, albeit not without a minority of the students walking out with sore and paining muscles.

While the two Eeveelutions made their way to the cafeteria, Cassidy kept a keen eye out for a certain Luxray. She spotted him while they were waiting in the line, sitting by himself gnawing on a hamburger. She ran out of the line, and yelled for Julley to get food for her, which she knew was impossible but it was worth a try anyway.

"Hey! Flux!" She called, running up to the groaning Luxray.

"What do you want?!" Complained Flux. It wasn't that hard of a demand as to just leave him alone, was it?

"I want you to meet my friend, Julley!"

"..."

Julley was in the queue grabbing his food. If cafeteria lines were any quicker, world food problems would have been resolved by now. Realizing this, Cassidy covered up her mistake by jetting a paw in his direction.

"The... Umbreon?" Flux asked, to which Cassidy nodded furiously. That would have been useful information if he could actually care.

"Look Catherine, whatever your name is, I don't care about you, or your friends who are probably just as annoying as you are, so just leave me alone, period." Wiping off whatever crumbs were left on the fur of his chin, Flux angrily upped and left. Of course, Julley would decide that this would be the best time to show up.

"Where did uh... Flex go?" Uncertainly asked the Umbreon as he handed her his portion of chips, to which she gladly welcomed a place in her stomach. He was unable to get her an individual portion of food, because that Mienshao dinner lady made the choice to be extra vigilant today.

"Flux, silly. He left somewhere, I don't know." Julley simply sighed and took a seat.

"Well he's going to be missing out on one of the most beautiful Pokemon in the world." Cassidy laughed with a blush and dug into her chips.

...

Finally, it was the end of the school day, yet neither Julley nor Cassidy had seen Flux all day. This time, they really had to part ways; they agreed that he would be going back to his house today. Sighing, Cassidy set Julley away with a caring kiss before they parted ways.

As the Umbreon walked home, he saw Jasmine, tongue wrestling with her boyfriend, Brendan. It was right outside on the front porch to his house, too! How was he going to get home and avoid the awkwardness at the same time? Eventually, he saw an Umbreon and an Absol, prancing down the street. Wait a second...

 _Is that MOM?!_

 **Yes, okay, you don't need to shout! My not visible ears are killing me!**

Jasmine seemed to notice this too, as she immediately pushed Brendan into a nearby bush, ignorant of the fact that the bush held a large amount of stinging nettles. Nothing in the Blaziken's life could ever prepare him for the pain that he felt, yet through power of will, he was able to keep quiet anyway.

"Dad! Ms. Breon!" She exclaimed, opening her arms in false surprise.

"Now now, Jasmine. This fine lady is no longer Ms. Breon, but rather, your mother." He explained, before they nuzzled noses, making Jasmine instantly have a gag reflex.

"Uh, right. Hi Mom." Although she anticipated them getting married from light-years away, it felt way past different calling her Mom, as this wasn't her real mother.

Julley chose this time to intervene, as he was gonna have the same talk no matter what time he came back.

"Oh, hello Mom, and uh... Dad." It was all too evident that Julley had forced that out, but it was the best he could muster. Maxwell patted him on his head in loving care, but it was hard to return it to a person who wasn't his biological father. April and Maxwell then skipped inside, leaving Julley and Jasmine on the front porch.

"I can't believe it." Voiced Julley. Sure, Jasmine had predicted it ages ago, but it felt weird now that she was actually right.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Replied Jasmine, looking at the floor in despair. Suddenly, the bush beside them began to shake, and the Lucario realized that Brendan was still hiding in the bushes. She carefully fished around in the bush before she felt a muscular arm. She pulled on it and unveiled Brendan from the shrubs. Both she and Julley noticed the amount of sharp leaves stuck to his feathers. Sure, it wasn't very effective, but they knew it had to hurt some way or another. Brendan slumped out onto the side walk, and traveled down it so he was just out of view. Now that he had some sort of privacy, he let loose the most agonizing scream ever known to the land of Pokemon. It sounded as if he broke all his bones simultaneously, but no, it was much worse.

"And there it is..." Sighed Jasmine, meeting her face with a paw.

Julley looked at her in confusion. "Are you going to introduce him to... Mom and Dad?" That was gonna take some time getting used to.

She sighed again. "Yeah, might as well now that he's already here. C'mon Brendan!" The Blaziken re-entered the front porch once more, now without the myriads of leaves stuck to his poor body., and followed Jasmine inside, Julley coming in last.

"Wow, you two really kept this place spotless!" Came April from the lounge, noticing nothing out of place with everything just as clean as it was when they left.

"Aside from the tons of empty pizza boxes stacked next to the trash can!" Called Maxwell who was in the Kitchen. This time it was Jasmine's turn to nervously scratch the back of her head and laugh. She could have sworn that she had put those away.

"Uh, Mom? Dad? Do you mind if you can come here for a second?" Loudly asked Jasmine from the hallway. Without a second to spare, both the Absol and Umbreon were in front of the trio, smiles present.

"Yes, Jasmine?" Asked Maxwell.

"Well, this Blaziken here is my boyfriend, Brendan." Brendan extended an arm out towards the Absol and Umbreon and wore a small and sweet smile to ensure that he meant no harm by being in a relationship with their (now legal) daughter.

"It's great to meet the two of you." Uttered Brendan, sweat slowly beginning to drop down the back of his neck. Maxwell met his talon with a paw and shook it vigorously.

"It's great to see that my little Jasmine could finally meet someone as strong as you. I mean, look at your biceps, you could lift a truck!" Fantasized the Absol while still shaking Brendan's hand, which looked like it could do with a break from the immense G-forces this handshake was putting on his arm.

"Hah, thank you, sir. Both Jasmine and I are in the school's battling team, so we are expected to train a lot." Clarified Brendan. Maxwell guffawed as he let the Blaziken reel back from the handshake.

"There's no need to be humble, son! Abs like those deserve to be boasted about!" Brendan forced out another laugh, although right now he REALLY wanted to avoid making conversation.

"Thank you, again."

Brendan felt a nudge from the back of his arm from the paws of Jasmine. She discreetly whispered in his ear: " _Next time, you are wearing a hoodie!_ "

Maxwell was continuing to gawk at his muscles, giving the Blaziken a little bit of unnecessary attention. He now knew how it felt to be Julley, who was standing on the stairs, leaning on the banister watching the whole thing unfold. "Look at that HUGE chest you got there!" He cheered, patting his paw on Brendan's firm pectoral muscles. "You could squish an Oran berry between those!"

 **Okay, now it's just weird.**

"Dad! I'm going to take Brendan upstairs to my room now." Thankfully interrupted Jasmine before the exaggerations could... Well, exaggerate!

"Okay, I'll call you down when it's time to eat!" Instructed April as she went into the kitchen. Maxwell followed her and Brendan was taken upstairs by Jasmine, leaving Julley on his lonesome, just like it used to be.

 **I wonder if you can squish an Oran berry between those...**

 _Why are you even asking? You're Arceus aren't you? Why don't you just try it for yourself?!_

 **Hey, watch it. That doesn't mean I can suddenly poof up the chest of a professional wrestler now, can I?**

Julley sighed and entered the lounge, hoping to wash away his thoughts with a little bit of some good ol' television. Hopefully _'How I met your Kangaskhan'_ was on.

Meanwhile, up in Jasmine's room, Brendan was sat on her blue sheets, tapping at his thighs with his talons as Jasmine was sat on the chair at her desk, which she used to conduct important homework projects... In the one out of a million chance that there was one.

"Sorry about my Dad, he can be a bit of a klutz sometimes." Apologized Jasmine. Brendan raised his hand and shook his head from side to side.

"Naw, it's okay. I think he's pretty cool, but he was a little over-doing it there."

"A little?" The duo chuckled at Jasmine's remark, although Brendan didn't want that kind of attention given to him by others. He already gave himself that in front of the full-scale mirror in his bedroom on a daily basis. "But hey, he really wasn't joking about those biceps." Continued Jasmine, hopping over to the bed and wrapping an arm around Brendan's equivalent.

"Well I really wasn't joking when I said you're beautiful." Returned Brendan, caressing her furry cheeks with a gentle talon and eventually coaxing her into a very passionate kiss. Of course, this just couldn't go to plan, as Maxwell peered his face past the door.

"You kids doing alright in here?" All the while Jasmine and Brendan's mouths were mashed together, Jasmine peered at the door and gave a menacing glare to her father.

"DAD! Get out of here!" Maxwell assessed the situation that was before him.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Chuckled Maxwell, a huge grin on his face. If Jasmine could blush any harder, she would be confused for a shiny. Nevermind actually, the shiny is yellow. Dammit.

"Yes, you really were, Dad!" That didn't seem to wipe the smirk off his face, but rather broaden it.

"Don't worry, I was just calling you two love-Pigdeys down because dinner's ready." Jasmine sighed and stood up from the bed, Brendan doing the same moments after, and the duo made their way into the kitchen. Around each chair on the dining table were plates of hot-smoking Magikarp fillets, sided with some salted amounts of sun-yellow mouth-watering fries. Julley and April were already at the table, ready to dig in. Maxwell, Brendan and Jasmine then took their seats at the table, and with that, they all ate the delicious portions of food.

"This is a very good dish you've given us, Mrs. Solian." Complimented Brendan, who was busy wolfing down his fillet. April simply smiled as she ate.

"Why, thank you Brendan, hopefully your wife will be a better cook than me in the future." She said sneaking a glance at Jasmine, who then slightly choked on her food.

"Are you alright there, dear?" Kindly asked April, as if she had slipped in no innuendos in her speech whatsoever.

"Yeah, just a cough."

The rest of the meal was indulged in silence, until they had finished everything on their plates.

"My compliments to the chef!" Praised Maxwell as he got up from his chair to put his plate in the sink. Everyone else agreed on this statement as they topped their meal off with a refreshing Oran berry juice drink, although, not made from concentrate as many people made erroneous assumptions about. How this was relevant to the story... Well, it wasn't.

After gulping down the last drops of his drink, Brendan stood up from the table. "Uh, thank you for your hospitality, but I need to be going now."

Maxwell groaned a bit, as Brendan was currently the most exciting thing that had happened in this house today, but of course, he had to be sent on his way sooner or later. "Alright, I'll be looking forward to the next time you bring your ferocious arms around here." Joked the Absol as he slammed a paw on Brendan's back.

"Haha, yeah. I'll see you another time, sir." Replied Brendan, walking towards the main door. Jasmine got up and followed him.

"I'm gonna take him down to the bus stop." Stated Jasmine, as she opened the door for the waving Blaziken, before closing it once they were outside. Julley was still sat at the table, sipping on his drink. Now that he was the last one left, Maxwell decided to target him as a subject to teasing.

"So Julley, where's _your_ girlfriend, hmm?" Julley got no time to answer, although it was probably going to be a long series of incoherent stutters and mumbles, because his own mother decided to pitch in her two cents.

"Do you mean that Glaceon, Cassidy?" Julley slammed a paw to his forehead, his own flesh and blood had finally turned on him.

"Oh really now?" A smirk crept onto Maxwell's face. He began to remind Julley of Cassidy's elder brother, Cooper, but at least he even knew his limits. That was mostly because he had a girlfriend of his own to keep him in check, but now that April was on the same side as Maxwell, he was very much screwed.

 _Great. Now he knows. May as well let the whole world know!_

 **I... I could do that if you want...**

 _Your comments are not needed, Arceus!_

"So how did you meet her, Julley?" Asked Maxwell. Julley quickly turned and shot daggers at his Mom, who then smiled and shrugged her shoulders before he replied to the question.

"I-In school."

"Uh-huh, you'll definitely have to bring her around so I can see her sometime!"

 _Perfect. Now I couldn't even invite Cassidy over without Max- Er, Dad, having to be a pest about it!_

 **Well, not to say that you bring her around at all anyway.**

 _Well at least in the unlikely instance that I do!_

Julley took the moment that the attention was not on him to make a beeline up the stairs and straight into his room. He exhaled as he shut the door behind him. Of course it could only be his life that the contiguous events of his mother eloping with another man, said man leaving his daughter to live in the house with him without any adults and his mother coming back with the same man, but now legally bound together. Also known as being married. Now that he thought about it from a critical angle, he realized how out of character and irresponsible his mother's actions were. She could have dropped him at his cousin Joone's or even aunt Novemburr's place, but nope, left him at home with nothing but a Lucario and no clue where she was.

He plopped on the bed and took an early night. Man, what is up with this story and sleeping early? Anyway, we return back to the perspectives of Jasmine and Brendan, whom were on the bus, heading to the Bursyamo residence. She did say that she was escorting him to the bus stop, but then again, she didn't say that she wasn't taking him directly to his house. While sitting on a seat, Jasmine realized that both Brendan and Bonnie were currently living without their parents. From what she heard, they were on a business trip. She figured that she probably wouldn't want to bring it up any time soon, so she pushed it to the corner of her mind and put priority to the situation at hand... She was inadvertently staring at Brendan's abs. For a Blaziken, they are decently toned, considering the fact that Blazikens usually have extraordinarily small torsos in comparison to the rest of their body, especially their legs. However, they are mostly covered by his feathers. Jasmine began to wonder how his abdominals would look if she was to shave the feathers off. As a matter of fact, there were a large number of things that she pondered about Brendan. For a prime example, what was his middle name? Sure, it started with B as she would hear from the coach, but that was the only thing she knew about it.

"Hey Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your middle name?" Although she sounded quite intrusive, he was very open to answer the question.

"It's Bee."

"Yeah, I know it starts with a B, but what is it?" This was why he hated the uncreative thought process that went through his parents' heads as they wondered what his middle name should be. They were fully aware that naming it "Bee" would make it prone to confusion with the alphabetical letter B.

"As in, Bee of a Combee, y'know." Jasmine let out a long "Oooh" before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Brendan Bee Bursyamo!" Brendan smiled and rolled his eyes. This seemed to be everyone's reaction when he told them. "Wait; What's Bonnie's middle name?" Now, Brendan knew that Jasmine probably would not believe him if he was about to spill, but it was worth attempting.

"Bon, or 'Bon-Bon' as Mom would call it." Jasmine couldn't hold it. Her laughter became uncontrollable as she began to perturb some passengers on the bus. This also led her think: Did Coach know his name all this time, or was he accidentally getting his name right? Until the time for answers came, the world will never know.

Embarrassing middle names aside, Brendan's stop finally came around. It had been only a measly 5 minutes of commuting, but they were too lazy to walk. Brendan and Jasmine got off the bus and crossed the road, walking up to Brendan's front porch.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Said Brendan, getting his keys out and opening the door.

"Don't worry about it. Also, thanks for letting me come inside." Retorted Jasmine, slipping inside as soon as the door was opened. Although Brendan was a little surprised, he smiled at the cunning attributes that gave Jasmine her character.

Jasmine found Bonnie sitting on the couch, eating from a huge bowl of raw cookie dough and watching the Johto 2016 Olympics. When she wasn't filling her gullet with the unhealthy snack, she was shouting at Seadra and Venusaur Williams hitting the green tennis ball back at their opponents, whom would return it with stronger force.

"You okay there, Bonnie?" Asked Jasmine, smiling at the Blaziken's hilarious antics.

"Oh hey, what's up, Jazz? Is my brother there?" Brendan answered her question by entering the lounge and taking a seat on the adjacent couch. "Okay you two, get this: I got a text from Alice saying that there's gonna be a camping trip next week, starting on Monday." This brightened the Lucario's skies. She could really do with a couple days off from school. There were the Summer holidays (VERY SLOWLY) approaching, but everybody knows that after that is the dreaded days to apply for college. Thankfully, the school they attended now supported college, so the worry is going to be University. That was in a few years time, though, so there was no point in getting stressed about it already.

"That's pretty sweet, do you have any spare permission slips I could use?" Bonnie nodded and fished around in her school bag. She pulled out 5 papers and put them on the table.

"Go nuts." Bonnie said as she filled her pharynx with more cookie dough. Jasmine grabbed two of the five permission papers and slotted them in her... Inventory. She then stayed under the roof of the Bursyamo's for about an hour and a half watching the intense events of the Olympics, before sadly leaving them to go home.

...

It was too early in the morning, yet feet padded through the halls of what used to be a house owned by April Breon. Sneaking into his daughter's room was Maxwell, ready to ruin the Friday morning for Jasmine. He looked at the adorable sight of the Lucario peacefully slumbering away. What kind of unpleasant monster would be so compelled by a nefarious intention just to wreak havoc on this poor unconscious soul? That question was answered by the action of Maxwell grabbing the sheets and pulling on them, flinging them onto the floor. Jasmine couldn't resist the lack of covers on her frail body, and began flailing on her mattress.

"UGH. Dad, why can't you just let me sleep?!" Screamed Jasmine, throwing a hissy fit.

"Well, it's time for breakfast, of course!" Using her half asleep eyes, Jasmine squinted at her wall clock. It was blurry, but she could still see that it read 6 o'clock. What kind of adamant pedant would be so obsessed with academic yield should they ever wake up for a school that was literally less than 10 minutes of a walk away?!

"How comes you didn't wake up Julley then?" Argued Jasmine.

"I'm going to, right now." He claimed. And with that, he dashed out of the blue and gray themed room. He had already ruined her sleep, so she may as well just get up and have her breakfast. It seems that Maxwell is a little too happy to finally be a father to a content family. Hopefully over these next few weeks he won't let that get to his head.

* * *

I honestly could not believe my eyes. I was just taking a look at this story's properties and whoomp, there it was: 10,000+ views! Okay, now you guys are just being awesome. Never in my life did I expect to publish such a story. I'm not sure about you guys, but I personally think that 10K views is a massive number.

A moderate chapter, just to set the mood to be honest, but I may not be able to send the next chapter coming your way for a while, at least a week, because I have got some family coming over, so I'm obliged to spend time with them. I'll do the best I can, but be advised that I cannot guarantee anything, which is why I gave you guys this chapter sorta earlier than the status quo.

WAIT, wait just a second. I wanna give shout-outs to my main buddy Nightstrike the Umbreon for supplying me with a pretty beast plot line. I won't reveal it to you guys just yet, but when you do get it, you'll be very much impressed. Good stuff Nightstrike!

 **Here are any answers to the reviews you guys put out for the last chapter. I hope you find them useful.**

1\. Snorlax the Great: Here it is, before the end of August. Chapter 26 should be out before September comes around as well.

2\. Theluc48: It's not the case of me not liking the name "Luca" or "Lucas", but rather the fact that I chose Flux over Lucas due to it subjectively being a slightly cooler name. Furthermore, yah, my keyboard is a little qwerty indeed because I'm on my laptop rather than my computer, and my laptop keyboard just stinks, so apologies for any fallacious spelling or grammar that you may come across. If I see it, I'll fix it ASAP.

3\. Akira: I take a lot of time searching up stuff and replacing them with similar-sounding Pokemon names. It's pretty amusing, I'd say. While writing this I considered putting in the athlete "Kadabra Johnson-Thompson" just for the sole reason that it sounded cool. XD

-Awesome Sawss, signing off at 5 AM.


	26. Chapter 26

THAT GLACEON

Extremely sorry for the delay, but now, we have chapter 26. I've been thinking on the amount of chapters this story sjpuld have before it ends, but let me not depress anyone by talking about it XD. Anyways, thanks for the huge amounts of views and reviews that you guys have left me, and if you haven't yet reviewed, please do leave a review at the bottom of this page.

BTW, it seems that a small minority of viewers find that Abby's character motif is a theme from the RPG Undertale, namely ' _In my way'_ by Toby "Radiation" Fox. Golly, ain't that neato? Being such an awesome game, I'm very flattered that I'm able to create a character that resembles a sad and depressing song. My kudos to Mr. Fox for creating it. Being a victim by playing the game that is Undertale, I can tell you that it goes way down into your feels, and then some. If you haven't played it already… Dude, what are you doing? It's been out for nearly a year now. Keep up!

Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon, or Undertale, or any other franchises mentioned in this story.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHH!"

Julley flew out of bed, landing on the floor with a painful thud. Maxwell stood at the door way proud of his bellow.

"It's time to have breakfast, Julley!" Maxwell said, before he left and trotted down the stairs. Julley groaned because he didn't have the energy to make it back to his bed. He crawled across his floor and left the room. He could really do with some sleep, but now he had woken up, he found it impossible to be tired again although his body felt as if it yearned for slumber.

In the kitchen's dining table sat his new family, which consisted of his mother, his new step-father and his step-sister, and they were all chomping on their breakfasts. He sat across from Jasmine and dug into his Curiously Cinccino cereal. Jasmine, after drinking the milk left over from her cereal, had opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Mom, Dad, there's a camping trip happening with the school next week on Monday. Can Julley and I go?" Both parents nodded their heads. They also seemed to look at each other with interested glances.

"How long will it be for?" Asked April. Jasmine took out the permission slips and a pen.

"All information is included on the sheet." April and Maxwell read the sheet and nodded approvingly. Maxwell signed it using his pen and gave it back to Jasmine.

"That's a nice trip the school's set up. I wish we had that kind of stuff back when I was in school. Instead, we had those boring field trips to the museum." Chimed in April. Jasmine got up and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks, I'm going now!" Exclaimed Jasmine, pacing out of the room to the front door.

"Hold it, young lady!" Called Maxwell. "It's only 7!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as if the answer was written on her face. "The earlier I'm there, the more time I'll get to hang out with my friends!" So with that, Jasmine left the house. Maxwell shook his head.

"Hey Julley, why don't you follow your sister?" That advice didn't really appeal to Julley, but as he was his alleged father, Julley was obliged to give honour to his parents. Julley nodded and got out of his chair and left the house. He could kind of see Jasmine down the side walk. She seemed to be eating something, but he couldn't really make it out. She turned into the gates of the school and skipped inside, and he did so as well, sans the cheery trot (By the way, I'm sadly not referring to the Undertale character Sans, but rather the sans from French language, which means 'without'). The Lucario met up with Bonnie, who was sitting on a bench quietly reading a magazine. Once Julley found that Jasmine had really just gone to see her friends, he took a left turn to the hallway that contained all the lockers, hoping to not encounter any Absols. Although very unlikely, that also includes Maxwell. He stopped outside his locker and opened it. Peering inside, Julley aspired for any spare change he may have carelessly left here so that he could use them after school hours. Surprise surprise! There was none.

"Of course…" He mumbled to the attention of no one. Turning around, he spotted Flux minding his own business as he scooted down the hallway. He decided to call him so he could try and create a decent bond between them.

"Hey, Flux!" Flux barely even turned his head to look at the Umbreon, exposing to him only one of his gleaming condescending pupils. Surprisingly, Flux replied.

"What?" He hissed. A little threatening, but a response nonetheless. Julley cautiously sidled over to him, taking slow movements so he wouldn't pose like an enemy.

"I don't think we properly met. I'm Julley. The one that you may have seen hanging around my friend, Cassidy." Julley stuck out a paw, waiting for it to be shaken. Flux didn't really enjoy the hospitality being given to him. However, he did admire the Umbreon's audacity to actually _maturely_ talk to him rather than what Cassidy did yesterday.

After giving him a small "Hn." and a nod, Flux blinked a couple times after seeing a figure behind Julley, menacingly approaching. "Are you alright? What are you looking at?" Julley noticed a blush slowly form on Flux's cheeks. Turning around, he saw the cause of this feedback. Abby stood only a couple feet behind him, but this time with nothing between them but air. No conveniently timed Blazikens available to save him now.

Licking her lips, she closed the distance between her and Julley, paying no heed to the Luxray beside him. However, this was hard to do as he was constantly staring at her, engulfed in her beauty. Abby grew frustrated from this Luxray's glare and attempted to scare him off.

"What ARE you looking at?" Abby then realized that this was the same one who bumped into her yesterday, so this only added fuel to the horrifying inferno that was her umbrage. Flux shook his head out of his stupor and regained all his senses. He wasn't intimidated by the Absol, but rather… Intrigued.

Julley began to back up against the wall as his eyes darted across the hallway, scanning for any potential escape routes. His time was running out as Abby's patience with the Luxray wore thin due to his lack of reply. She was compelled to lash out a piece of Flux's flesh with one swipe, but she knew that she had bigger Magikarp to fry. Giving him one last look, Abby looked back at the cowering Umbreon, who was flat on the closed door of room 237. He was trapped. There was nothing he could do. Abby prowled closer and closer to him, yet he had no more space to run or hide.

"Abby please… I'm with Cassidy." Croaked the frightened Julley. This did not in the slightest waver the speed at which Abby was edging near him at.

"Do you honestly think that I care about that Glaceon? I uttered a half-finished sentence to her and turned her into a psychological mess! Oh, how I adore mockery, especially when it's from those of the weak." She purred, her tail flicking about behind her. Julley knew there was no way other than the true way. He was going to have to put it bluntly for the Absol to understand.

"Abby. I'm sorry, but… I don't like you the way I like Cassidy." Abby halted in her tracks. Her devious smile straightened out. Her previously slit eyes became wide open with her pupils dilated. Julley thought he had finally done it. But, the most unexpected sounds came out of her mouth then. She began… Laughing?!

 **Well, I can successfully conclude that she's whacked up in her head.**

"How CUTE!" She cried, wiping a tear from her eye. Even Flux, who was spectating from a couple yards away, was perplexed. "You honestly think that you have a choice? You're just simply adorable, Julley."

Dread. This was the only thing that ran through Julley's mind as Abby pinned his forearms to the door with her much bigger and stronger paws. He was utterly helpless. All those times that he lucked out finally came to bite him back in the ass. Full force.

 **Oh boy! I always love conflict and tension in romance!**

Without much warning a pair of lips smashed against his own, rendering him both very surprised and frightened. Her vicious tongue licked against his closed teeth, demanding permission to enter. However, Julley could not let her breach any further. She had already gotten past his primary wall of defense, thus he couldn't let any more of her organ pass through. Noticing his denial, Abby lifted her snow white eyelids before him, making brutal eye contact with her teal irises. She didn't say a word, but he knew that, for his own safety, he should be letting her come through. Reluctantly, he began to space out his teeth to let Abby's tongue enter. As he did this, he began to feel less of the wooden texture of the door he was put up against and more of… Nothing. At that second, he knew that his form door had been opened. Arms flailing wildly, Julley was sent tumbling into the room, roughly landing on his back. Mr. Telepo looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Is there any reason as to why you're acting like an enraged Mankey?" Asked the Alakazam, taking a small sip of his coffee. Julley scrambled to get back on his paws. He spotted the Absol wipe off a smear of his saliva from her chin and blow a kiss so him with a seductive wink. His expression was indifferent. How evil must she be to ruin someone's relationship with another person without feeling at least a pang of guilt?

Abby trotted away from his sight, leaving him and Mr. Telepo inside of the classroom. Of course, Flux wouldn't do anything because he liked Abby, and was probably grieved that he had seen his crush slamming lips with him. Although, that doesn't mean he consented.

Julley plopped his worried body at a desk and sighed as he waited for his girlfriend to walk through those doors, or at least someone whom could listen to his adversities.

 **Well you're in luck! Sitting right before you is the social, the colorful and the overall awesome, Mr. Abraham Telepo, eager to listen to all of your anxieties and afflictions!**

 _Now isn't the time for your crappy sarcasm. I've got too many burdens on my shoulders. I wish… I wish that I wasn't me._

 **Look here kid, if you're inadvertently saying that you want to be me, sorry, but that spot's already taken. However, I can tell you that there are many poor people out there who are suffering way worse than you. Consider yourself fortunate.**

Julley exhaled again. Arceus was right. He didn't want to admit it, but he was right. To every problem, there had to be a solution, so where was the solution here?

The door opened, many Pokemon hustling through it, including Brendan. This time, he was donning a baggy bright pink hoodie with his name, ' _B. Bursyamo'_ on the back in dew yellow letters. Julley presumed that he got it as a consolation prize for being on the battling team _._ The Blaziken sauntered up to him and got his attention by sitting at a table next to him.

"Hey Julley, I need a bit of advice."

 **Well looks like another factor you have in common, eh?**

Julley was astonished, not just at the fact that Brendan of all people would be coming up to him for advice, but also because he never thought he would ever catch Brendan wearing anything pink, whether it had the school's gnarly battle logo on it or not. Brendan realized that Julley was looking at his attire, and sighed.

"About this, my sister ripped my old blue one, so I had to wear the school's alternate kit." Julley put on a calm smile, mostly because he was striving not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, what do you need advice on, exactly?"

Brendan looked down at his skinny yet muscular thighs, and out of habit began tapping on them. "Well, it's mostly about your parents." Julley nodded in acknowledgment and used hand gestures to tell him to carry on. "How do you think I could impress them?" This caught Julley by surprise. He thought that Maxwell was simply engrossed with Brendan, to the point that he was even ogling his very toned body as if he was the Blaziken's boyfriend.

"Uh, if you just try being yourself, as well as being polite, and I'm sure that they'll find massive favor in you if they haven't already." Explained Julley. Despite the fact that it sounded very cliché, Brendan was aware that the only ways to appeal to Jasmine's parents were if he acted like the best admirer to their daughter as much as possible.

"Alright, thanks dude, I'll probably be coming to your house later today. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you." Julley raised a paw and shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. Trust me." Brendan nodded and turned in his seat, facing Mr. Telepo, who then got up, cleared his throat and began to talk to the entire class.

"Listen up! Today is the deadline for you to turn in your permission slips regarding the camping trip on Monday. If you had no idea that this event was occurring, you'll now learn to start reading the school newspaper more." Julley laid back his head, knowing that Maxwell had signed the letter for both himself and Jasmine. Nonetheless, he was still a little worried that Cassidy wasn't here yet. It's not like he had anything against, say, sharing a tent with someone like Jasmine, Brendan (That's if they won't elope in a tent for themselves) or even Flux, but it's the simple principal that as a boyfriend to said Glaceon, it would only be customary to share a tent with her.

After Mr. Telepo collected all of the letters, a knock came from the door. Using his _**swag-magical**_ telekinetic abilities, he opened the door, revealing someone who Julley wasn't really expecting. Yes, he had in mind a certain Glaceon, but as he recalled, Glaceons weren't supposed to be yellow.

"Mr. Blizzards? May I remind you that you do not attend this school anymore?" Deadpanned the irritated Alakazam. Knowing that he was annoying the older, more intelligent Pokemon, Cooper slid further inside the classroom, stopping right in front of Mr. Telepo's face.

"Yup, but as long as I still had my student card, you can't even box me, Sir." Returned Cooper, whipping out a card which had his name and a grinning picture of himself, minus a couple years. Mr. Telepo rolled his eyes as he began to consider retirement. Cooper, on the other hand, fished around in his white fur collar and pulled out a sheet and slammed it onto the table that the Alakazam was previously comfortable at.

"There is Cassidy's permission slip concerning the camping trip. She couldn't make it to school today 'cause she's feeling a bit under the weather." He explained as he began to trot out of the classroom. But, as he did this, he stole a glance at Julley, and speedily whispered: "Don't worry. She'll be all yours this upcoming Monday." Before leaving the classroom. Hearing this, Julley nearly fell out of his seat. He couldn't believe that Cooper would try to plague his mind with perverted concepts such as that, but what else would he be expecting from the Jolteon?

He shook his head as Mr. Telepo let the students out to their next lessons, which was science, or more specifically, Biology, which was respectively being taught by a Reuniclus. Julley sat down and observed the doorway for any pupils he could recognize enter the classroom. So far, he had seen Flux come inside the room. As he did, Julley beamed at him as if to get the stubborn Luxray to sit next to him. Despite the fact that Flux did groan and roll his eyes, he somehow ended up sitting next to Julley anyway.

"Don't get excited. You're the just the least-worst person her-" Flux halted in his sentencing as the antagonizing Absol that had heckled Julley earlier walked into the classroom.

 **Okay. I mean, I know I've said this a lot, but now I'm being genuine. What** _ **were**_ **the chances?!**

In order to ensure that Abby did not see him, Julley slammed his face on his desk, put his arms around his head to feign sleeping. This proved to be absolutely fruitless because Abby ended up sitting next to him anyway.

"Hello, Julley." She purred, licking her paw for that extra seductive effect. Julley didn't reply, as he most definitely knew better. All he did was continue to "sleep". After a minute or so of these one-sided antics, Abby grew bored and shifted her attention to the Luxray currently staring at her.

"If you want to keep those obnoxious eyeballs of yours, I suggest that you look away. NOW." Flux slowly turned his head, although not out of fear, but instead out of confusion. Why was it that he was so captivated by this Absol? More importantly, why was it that the Umbreon got all of her attention? Abby licked Julley's head, right in between his ears or whatever that is on his head, and then moved away to find a seat for herself. Once he was 101% certain that she was out of sight he put his head up and furiously rubbed the spot where Abby had laid her tongue.

"Ugh, I would do anything to make her leave me alone." Whined Julley. To Flux, Julley wasn't aware of how lucky he was. _He_ would do anything to get her attention, but instead it was nothing but scorn and threats. What was it about Julley did she find so alluring?

It angered him to no end, adding insult to injury by knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Or was there?

…

The lesson was surprisingly quick, but no one wanted to complain. Julley was long gone out of the room, but that doesn't mean it went on unnoticed, especially with Abby's fast eyes. For now, he would let him go, but the more time she spent away from him, the more her lust for him grew. Julley wanted to escape all of this. He could barely take it anymore. He really needed something or someone that would calm him down.

Julley paced to the cafeteria, as he thought that a nice snack would cool him off. In the line he made out Brendan sporting his pink hoodie, arms linked with his new step-sister, Jasmine. Brendan's attitude towards him had immensely improved in his favour, as it meant that he had some resistance against the terror that was Abby. They seemed to be conversing with one another, throwing in a couple of caresses here and there.

"Thanks for coming into school with that hoodie, Brendan. I'm sorry, but I just don't want my dad butting in and complimenting all of your accomplishing muscles, 'cause that's my job." She laughed. Brendan exhaled a bit through his nose as well.

"Don't worry about it." Said the Blaziken, putting up a hand. Jasmine's free paw slithered up and inside Brendan's hoodie, scaling across his firm abs.

"I just love how baggy this is over your toned, body. It's just so cute!" Squealed Jasmine, cuddling up into his arms. Brendan took this down the wrong street though, as he always thought that having very conspicuous muscles would make you the opposite of cute. Cute muscles? He had never heard of that.

"Cute? Concerning me, what does that mean?" Questioned the very oblivious Blaziken.

"It means I love you, ya big goofball! Now let's get our food." The dinner Kangaskhan must have heard what they were saying because she gave Brendan a brief wink as he collected his food, plastering his face with a humiliated fluster.

When they sat down to eat, Brendan began to realize that Jasmine would occasionally take some of his Kalos-fries and shove them down her gullet. When she did this once more, he began to inquire for the answer.

"Hey, I know you love fries, but aren't you eating… A bit too much?"

Jasmine looked at him as if he was crazy. "A bit too much? More like a bit too little! Bonnie said I weighed 40 kilograms! And I'm 5"7'!" Brendan instantly cringed when he heard that, but then again, a lot of the stuff that came out of his sister's beak did tend to be a bunch of baloney.

"Okay, I guess. You can have the rest of my fries." Said Brendan, passing over his chopped and fried slices of potatoes over to the Lucario, who happily dug in. He wasn't really feeling junk food today anyway.

…

The rest of the day was pretty bland, but on the bright side, it was a Friday, so Julley had time to take a load off while he prepared for the trip coming on this Monday. Julley had been walking home and found Brendan and Jasmine walking in the same direction of his home.

It was round two of meeting Jasmine's parents again. Brendan waited outside of her house with himself, Jasmine and Julley, who was just here to open the door with his keys. While he was in school, the coach had found him sporting that embarrassing pink hoodie, so out of pity supplied him with a custom white and gold hoodie, still exclaiming his last name on the back in gold letters just to show how pretentious he was. How perfect. Why was it a hoodie, and not something else like a vest or a t-shirt that would be a lot more practical for physical fitness? Because yes, that's why.

Julley unlocked the door with all unnecessary finesse, and saw April in the hallway, admiring a letter that had come in the mailbox.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hello, Mrs. Solian."

All these varieties of greetings came her way, and April returned all of them with a smile and a polite wave. Maxwell heard the voices from the living room, and was elated to see Brendan standing there, next to his biological daughter.

"Hello, kids. Great to see you again, Brendan!" Maxwell took his talon and shook on it. "That's a nice garment you're wearing. Where did you get it from?"

Brendan thought carefully before answering. "It was given to me from the school, as I am a member of the battling team." Maxwell and April nodded as they began to understand. April clicked her fingers, suddenly remembering something.

"Aha! You had received one a couple days ago in the mail, Jasmine!" April applauded as she searched under the staircase and pulled something blue and wrapped in transparent plastic. The older Umbreon handed it over to Jasmine, whom of which tore it open and tried it on straight away. It was a snug fit. Baggy, but not too baggy as to end up concealing some of her curves. However, Maxwell found a fault with what she was wearing. To be more precise, the color and design.

"That is superbly swell, honey. But, why is yours blue and Brendan's white?"

Jasmine put a hand on Brendan's beak when it opened. "He's the captain of the team, so he gets a special colored one." Maxwell looked very impressed, similar to that "Not bad" Obamasnow meme everyone is talking about.

"Well that's my boy! Why don't we talk a little more in the lounge, eh?" Proposed the giddy Absol, leading Brendan and Jasmine into the living room. April left into the kitchen, so Julley found his place in his room. He found the fact that Maxwell loved gawking over Brendan very amusing, but sometimes, it may prove to be a little weird.

He stared up at his ceiling. He didn't have many friends, did he? Julley found this evident as he was alone, in his room, talking to no one. Julley looked over to his desk. Aside from the container of pens that he kept neatly on it, there was also his phone, a portable communications device that he rarely used. He didn't really have much business on it anyway because he didn't have many friends to talk to.

 _Man, without Cassidy, I'm pretty much a loner._

 **Nice observation detective, case closed.**

 _At least you have some buddies up there, right?_

Arceus looked over his shoulder. Behind him was Giratina, chugging down a large bottle of soda pop, while accomplices Mewtwo, Cobalion and even the graceful and eloquent Cresselia were irresponsibly cheering him on.

 **I wouldn't call them "buddies", but merely cohorts or workmates, if you will.**

 _Doesn't it get a little lonely by yourself, looking over the lives of millions on this earth?_

Arceus thought on that one for a while. He hadn't actually realized that he was literally just as lonely as Julley was.

 **Yeah, it does. I can't believe I'm being called on by a mortal…** Uttered Arceus as he reluctantly trotted to the group of partying Legendaries in order to increase his social status among them once more. Julley, on the other hand, couldn't believe that he found a flaw in the Legendary Pokemon that was Arceus.

A knock on his door interrupted his talk between himself and Arceus.

"Julley? It's dinner time!" Called his mother from behind the door. He was a bit surprised that dinner had arrived so quickly, but nevertheless, he was still glad that he'll be able to eat.

 **Aw man, you have not a lot of friends… Well at least there's still food!**

Discerning the discouraging comment from the Legendary once more, Julley padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. A glorious amount of delicious cooked food stacked onto a single platter and empty plates dispersed around them was what Julley found on the dining table. Maxwell, Brendan, and a grumpy Lucario walked into the kitchen and took their seats. Julley did the same after he was done staring at the amazing presentation of their upcoming meal.

"Take as much as you want from the platter in the middle there and fill your stomach to your heart's content!" Yelled April, taking a plate and grabbing a Tauros steak from the platter. Brendan was next to take the next foodstuff, which was a cinnamon slice of bread, his favourite flavor. Everyone followed after, taking some food from the platter and placing it in their mouths.

As Brendan chewed on his bread slice, he looked to the Lucario who he loved so very much and saw a bit of a frown on her face. Nudging her, he asked why she was upset.

"Hey Jasmine, what's wrong? You seem a little down in the dumps." Jasmine moved closer to the Blaziken and spoke into his ear.

"It's nothing really, it's just been my Dad." Brendan instantly knew what the issue was, and couldn't help the smirk that widened on his face.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of your Pop, Jasmine!"

Jasmine hastily perked up. She was everything but jealous of Maxwell. She was only… Okay, maybe a little. But she definitely wasn't about to admit it.

"Of course not! It's only that he's been a little imposing on my behalf." As much as he wanted to prod on, he knew a lot better than to continue testing with his girlfriend's patience, so he simply shrugged and bit more into his bread.

After the glorious meal, the complete family with the addition of Brendan all drank their Oran berry drinks. Jasmine was about to get Brendan up into her room so they could have some… Alone time. Much to her frustration, Maxwell rapidly took Brendan by the hand back into the lounge and to watch a Basketball game, completely omitting his daughter, and that was the final straw for her.

Slamming her paws on the table, Jasmine propelled herself up from her chair and stomped out of the kitchen, with witnesses being only Julley and April to look at each other and shrug. Jasmine then entered the lounge and examined Brendan and Maxwell, sitting on the couch.

"DAD!"

Maxwell immediately recoiled from the chair and onto the floor. Brendan instead simply looked at her.

"Phew, what's the problem, honey?" Jasmine slit her eyes at her father. She bet every penny in her purse that he knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

"It's YOU, Dad!" Maxwell looked at her, downright befuddled. "You've been taking me away from Brendan like a clingy Sylveon to a socially awkward Glaceon!"

Maxwell put up his arms in his defense, as his jaw hung open in skepticism. He didn't realize that he was taking his daughter's boyfriend away from her. What kind of a father was he? Boys like this come once in a quadrillion years yet here he was attempting to (inadvertently) sever the relationship between them.

"Jasmine… I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to… I believed all this time that I was getting to know young Brendan here. Forgive me, you two." Maxwell left the living room, his head hanging down in shame. Now that she had finally got what she wanted, Jasmine kind of felt like a jerk. Who was she to be scolding her own father?

Huffing and puffing, Jasmine flopped on the couch next to her blasé Blaziken boyfriend and rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

"How could I do that!" She shouted, smashing a paw on her forehead. Brendan felt awkward but was compelled to stay and console the upset Lucario. Mostly because the Slateport rangers were playing, but that's not the subject at hand. (But he'll find time to watch it soon.)

"Look, your Pop knew where you were coming from. No one's at fault here, only a bunch of misunderstandings." Tried Brendan, but Jasmine never seemed to have a change in emotion.

"I know, but I've never been so invigorated to get angry at anyone in my life, let alone at my own father. But now, I'm in the wrong." Brendan only exhaled and wrapped an assuring arm around her distressed body and continued to watch the ball game that played on the TV.

A couple minutes later, April came in with two drinks. One carefully placed on her head and the other in her paw. Yes, I am aware that she is a digitigrade mammal, so it took a large heap of concentration and balance to do it. Tell your friends.

"Okay, I brought you two drinks to keep you going. I whipped up a quick banana milkshake for you, Brendan and an Oran berry juice drink." Although he was thankful, his head was spinning in confusion.

"Thank you Mrs. Solian, but how did you know that I liked banana milkshakes?"

"That's courtesy of Jasmine here, who wouldn't stop talking about you!" Squealed April, as if it was no big a deal. Jasmine grabbed the nearest pillow and smothered it in her face, all the while producing a muffled scream from behind the pillow. With a giggle and a wink, April was out of the room.

When he was done chugging down his refreshment, Brendan stood up and stretched. "Uh, I think I ought to get going now. I still have yet to pack my stuff for the trip after the weekend." Albeit feeling a little melancholic, Jasmine nodded and escorted Brendan out of the building. She saw one last wave of a talon before Brendan was out of sight. Upon shutting the door, she slumped down on its wooden frame. She was very anxious for what she had to say to her father.

Jasmine sighed and got up from the dusty doormat. "I better go and pack up my stuff for the camping trip too, I guess."

* * *

Thank you all for the continuous support you've given me across the development of this story. Don't think that I didn't notice the 11,300+ views on this. Ya'll are da real MVPs! I can't guarantee the next chapter coming out before the end of August, but please sleep advised that it will be coming out very very soon.

-Awesome Sawsome


	27. Chapter 27

**That Glaceon**

Checkin' out that 12,400+ views and I am honestly loving it! Watching this story progress is like seeing a young kid grow up over the years! Keep 'em coming, lasses and lads, all the while I present to you chapter 27.

Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon or any franchises referred to in this story.

* * *

Up, down, side to side. Rinse and repeat. This was the pattern Cassidy used every day to brush her shining choppers. Today was going to be an exciting day for her, as it was the first day of the camping trip. She had packed all of her essential items, such as her shampoo-scented shampoo (What would that smell like?), her fragrant perfume, a bunch of packaged food and drinks for the ride there and the newest volume of her favourite book. She heard that in this one, the main characters were finally going to university. How would that turn out? Well, the real question would be: Is it volume 10 or 12?

Spitting her toothpaste into the bathroom sink and combed out her fur. Downstairs were the very Comical Cooper, the Clumsy Cody and the Common-sensible Claire, all enjoying their breakfast. Zoey was at work though. She was a very hard-working young woman, so her decisions to work extra hours were quite meritorious. Cassidy entered the kitchen after cleaning herself up to also take her breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." greeted Cassidy when she came into the room. Claire swallowed her food to utter a response.

"Good morning. Are you ready for your camping trip, dear?" asked Claire. Cassidy nodded confidently, grabbing a slice of toast from the toaster.

"Yeah, it's going to be a whole week of nothing but fun!" Cooper snickered to himself. His older yet immature mind jumping to an early and unlikely conclusion as to what he would call, "fun".

"Does that mean I get the TV all to myself?" questioning innocently was Cody, a paw to his chin and everything. Cassidy only shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like she always watched the television. Not as much as her mother does when it came to those super cheesy romantic comedy chick flicks. After she had finished her meal, Cassidy bid her family a sad farewell as she left her home-sweet-mansion.

When she approached the school building, a large double-decker coach was situated on the side of the road, as well as small-ish crowd of Pokemon waiting outside of it. She could recognize two Blazikens leaning on the wall, bickering to each other. One of them wearing a yellow hoodie and the other with a handbag a on their left shoulder. Smiling, Cassidy entered the crowd, searching for any Umbreons. She found Julley, listening to Jasmine rant about the realistic quality of those new reality television shows.

"Hey, Julley!" The dark-type Pokemon turned around, looking relieved that he was finally being ripped away from that horrible lecture.

"Hi, Cassidy!" Cassidy ran up to him and gifted him with a hug right in front of Jasmine, who gave a typical smirk and put her paws on her wide hips.

"Nice to meet you again, Cassidy." Voiced Jasmine. Cassidy nodded, still in Julley's half-embrace. Suddenly, a deafening sound came from a megaphone. The owner's voice being the one and only, the composer of this field trip, Mr. Wheezle.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, STUDENTS!"

As if it wasn't already loud enough, the Floatzel felt compelled to enhance the dynamics of his voice by acquiring an unnecessary electronic device just to annoy the students. This was evident because as soon as he was sure that he had every student's attention on him, Mr. Wheezle then turned off the megaphone and put it to his side.

 **Wow. I had always admired his craft, but now he's just a jerk.**

"Listen up kids! All of you are here because your guardians have signed the letter and paid the fee that allowed you to attend this field trip. When we get there, I expect you to follow every order I give you, understood?" the crowd followed up with acknowledging grunts. "Moreover, you better stretch your legs as much as you can now, because the coach ride is approximately six hours, since the camping area is nearly at the edge of the country." Groans upon groans came from the pupils, but you couldn't really blame them.

Finally, Mr. Wheezle began to let some of the pupils on board the coach. Julley needed to ensure that he bagged a seat next to someone he could really get along with, namely Cassidy. To do this, he followed directly behind her as he got on, so he could just sit next to her as soon as she sat down. What Julley didn't anticipate was for Cassidy to take an early right into a seat for two. It was Jasmine.

 _What? Why is she sitting next to Jasmine?_

 **You not the only Pokemon on this bus, y'know.**

Julley sighed in disappointment and trudged down the large bus. Directly behind the seats of Cassidy and Jasmine sat a disappointed Flux. Julley just seemed to run into him everywhere he went.

"Excuse me, Flux, do you mind if I sit here?" questioned Julley. Flux only sighed and nodded his head. Julley, who was appreciative of the fact that the anti-social Luxray would let him sit here, put his behind on the soft cushion of the chair and wondered why Flux looked so melancholic. However, he wasn't about to ask. Flux was the last person who would answer his question, let alone actually speak to him.

The engine roared into life, and the bus driver was ready to step on it. By the miserable stare on his Helioptile face, you could tell that he was just in this for the money. Mr. Wheezle came on to the walkway of the coach, clipboard in hand and pen in the other.

"I need to take the register for all of you on this bus before we can put pedal to the metal, so make sure you're paying attention to answer your name. I will not repeat myself more than twice." Julley made sure to listen real good, because this would be the only way to determine if Abby was on board or not. Her surname was Disastra, for those who did not know up to this point, and since Mr. Wheezle called out the registration in alphabetical order, with every name he called out, Julley tensed up harder than a Metapod.

"Bonnie?"

"Here!"

"Brendan?"

"Here."

"I didn't know we made the hoodies in yellow, did we?" the skeptical Floatzel looked up from his clipboard and wandered his eyes around Brendan, who spitefully shot daggers at the Blaziken beside him.

"We _didn't_." returned Brendan, recalling the events yesterday that involved a previously white hoodie, a yellow shirt that was cut short around the abdominal area, a gallon of ice cream and a washing machine. You'll understand it by the end of this chapter. Mr. Wheezle, who was confused as much as you are as of now, only lifted his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

"Anyway… Alice?"

"Here!"

Julley had completely forgotten about the nerdy Arcanine. He hadn't seen her for a while… Why didn't he go and sit next to her instead? Now he's stuck with a Luxray who would barely glance in his direction for the next six hours! Julley mentally face palmed, but he somewhat felt a force on his forehead. How peculiar.

"Abby?"

"…" There was (Thankfully) no response.

"Abby!" Once again, a response was not heard. Mr. Wheezle only scribbled on his clipboard while shaking his head to and fro.

"Looks like someone wasted their money…"

 _YES! Seven whole days_ _relieved of the pressure from constantly hiding from Abby!_

 **Although it's still a little early so we shouldn't really be celebrating, she's pretty manipulative and just all-around evil, so I think that I will take your side on this one. GET IN LADS!**

It was his lucky break. Julley was finally able to relax and spend some quality time with Cassidy. Alone. Almost. But do not forget; Abby wasn't going to be within 10 miles at least of his radius, which meant that he could sit down, put his paws around the back of his stressed head an-

"I'm here." That indifferent tone could only be from one person: coming from behind Mr. Wheezle was his worst nightmare. The only being that could make the blood drain from his face, just entering the bus within this second.

"Okay, take a seat."

 _I WAS SO CLOSE!_

 **Welp, sucks to be you, can't say I didn't call it. Does this mean the Lads need to get "out" now?**

Abby trotted down the walk way, passing Julley and throwing a wink his way. Despite his best efforts to pretend like he didn't care about the sudden presence of his adversary, Julley could help concealing the obtrusive blush that appeared through his black fur. This is exactly what Abby wanted. She wanted fear to come out of the Umbreon through her ebullient affection. But not only fear… Embarrassment, helplessness, dread. She fed on these emotions like they were juicy berries on the tongue. And who else was the perfect candidate to exercise this on other than Julley? This is not to say that she felt nothing for the Umbreon. Of course she wasn't just _using_ him for her entertainment. In point of fact, she unmistakably found him cute, and would happily take him in as her renowned boyfriend if he consented. On the other hand, she found grieving him to be a little more amusing than just half-heartedly loving him, although it wouldn't hurt to try...

Julley couldn't tell where she was sitting, but he was too afraid to turn around to inspect. He could at least try sleeping to pass the time. However, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed for more than a mere few seconds. He kept feeling an uncomfortable gaze upon his soul, yet he wasn't about to investigate the source. Any remaining hopes for sleeping were dashed out of the window as mindless chatting prodded at his eardrums, the owners being the two Pokemon in front of him. Julley looked to his left and saw Flux staring out onto the vast green greens that they passed along their way. Before he could make any thoughts about him, Julley heard a faint vibration come from his bag. Unzipping it, he came across his phone, which was screaming a classic P-mobile tune.

"Hello? Julley?" from the other end of the line came his mother's voice. He could recognize it any day.

"Hi Mom, is this really important? I don't want anyone to start looking at me all funny since I'm talking aloud on the phone." replied Julley, trying to be as quiet as possible for the convenience of the other passengers.

"Uh, sort of. Can you pass your sister the phone?" Julley met his mother's demand by tapping Jasmine, who was in the middle of a very heated conversation, and showing her the phone. Without hesitation she grasped the phone and put it to her ear as if it was a crucial business call.

"Hello, Mom."

"Hi dear, your father wants to speak with you." Jasmine really did not want this sappy apology to take place amid tens of other students listening in on their call, so she would have to decline.

"Sorry, Mom. I wouldn't really want anyone else hearing, so can I call back later?"

"...Fine. Have a safe trip." And thus, the phone line was cut. Jasmine handed the phone back to her brother and gave him a thumbs-up. Julley wondered why she couldn't use her own phone, but he then dismissed it and accepted the appreciation. For the next hour or two, nothing else really happened aside from a lot of sleeping and quiet talking. Julley used this time to look around, being wary not so look too far, lest he wanted to engage in eye contact with Abby. His eyes first fell upon Brendan, who was sleeping with his slim yet powerful legs up against the chair in front of him. He was not exactly too sure of what to think of the Blaziken. He used to be the number one contender for "Bully of Julley 2016", but as he began to date Jasmine, Brendan became more passive towards the Umbreon, much to his liking. He also, per se, joined 'forces' with him when it came to Abby. Julley assumed that he just felt pity for him, therefore he began protecting him. It could also be argued that Brendan found Abby to be a very exceptional opponent, but this wasn't too apparent, especially if you were to look at the Blaziken's face whenever he entered into combat with Abby. Julley knew that Brendan was an accomplished fighter. He could pull off anything as long as it afflicted pain on his opponent, whether it included his arms, legs, head or even his beak. Ever since Julley had started to watch television, he had always secretly admired live battling, so he was always excited whenever he saw him fight. Although, this also meant he was thankful for the time his sister intervened right before Brendan could deck him in the face. Julley was certain, although he was currently wearing a yellow hoodie that concealed his biceps, that it was going to hurt, and then some.

Speaking of which, although Julley didn't know her too well, he was beyond thankful for Bonnie's inadvertent efforts to keep him safe from the rampaging Blaziken. With what he's seen so far, Julley could tell that they weren't too many differences to split between Brendan and Bonnie, aside from their senses of humor. Bonnie was just generally bubbly and cheerier, all the while Brendan was more calm, mature and collected. He's seen them squabble a couple of times, the classic unforgettable brother-sister banter, with Bonnie usually initiating it, but he never really knew the whole picture as he wouldn't be one to hang around Bonnie on a regular. That would be Jasmine's department.

Jasmine had never been someone who he would normally hang out with, despite they're now related, but she seemed to be popular among most people in the school, concerning the two Blaziken siblings, Alice the Arcanine and even his girlfriend **(Hah, I bet it feels awkward saying that)** , Cassidy. He knew not where this sudden spike in reputation came from, nor how she was able to come upon it, but he had to admit: He was pretty glad he didn't have it.

He recalled the Pokemon that sat beside Jasmine. Was there truly anything else to say that hasn't already been said? Cassidy was the red to his blue. The silver to his gold. The ruby to his sapphire. The diamond to his pearl. The black to his white. The X to his Y and the Sun to his… Other generic ball of hydrogen. She was perfect contrast for him, and you know that as well. Julley had no idea where he would be if it wasn't for the Glaceon's efforts. He would probably be something along the lines of Flux.

Now that he was on about that subject, Julley craned his neck to his left, only to notice that Flux was still gazing out of the window. It was a wonder how he hadn't fallen asleep yet just looking out at the repetitive landscape. Flux had always been a well concealed phenomena. The fact that he despised talking with others only expanded the horizon of wonder to his enigmatic personality. Julley had always been compelled to ask, but the last thing he wanted to do was impose on his family. There are some boundaries you just aren't meant to step in... But it felt so tempting!

"H-Hey Flux?" _Dang it. Here comes back that annoying stutter._

Flux turned around to clash eyes with one another. Now that Julley had his attention, he needed some way to break the ice without setting him off, although he's never seen the Luxray get angry, he could tell that he didn't was to light this fuse.

"Why are you staring out of the window like that?"

Flux hadn't responded, only sighing while shaking his head, as if he was to be disappointed or something.

"I'm examining the fields. The nonchalance of the grass blades as they dance away in sync with the carefree wind. It reminds me of a life I know I can never achieve. Pokemon are all picked out from the start to either be lucky or unlucky, there's no way to change your fate. The more you begin to comprehend and accept it, the more of life you're beginning to understand. Yet, does life have a meaning? Surely, we were all meant to die, but with our sole adjective only being not to be killed. There is life out there, which has no meaning, just as much as it does an objective. There's no winning or losing here, only life."

Julley could only pick up on half the words that came out of the Luxray's mouth, but when he did, he was touched. Such sentimental views on a subject as meaningful as life itself, coming out from the voice box of a Pokemon who has barely finished school yet. What made him this way?

"That's very heartfelt. Have you considered any type of publishing or poetry?" Without turning his head to look at the Umbreon, Flux only shrugged his shoulders as he heaved a sigh.

"What's the point? It's all gonna be dust someday." Julley gave up talking with Flux. He had nothing positive to say, so he looked away.

" _My little brother used to hate that saying. He can't anymore."_

Julley immediately looked back. He did not catch that last part, so hopefully it would be something of actual meaning.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything." denied Flux. If it wasn't him, then who did? Julley was in no mood for any cheesy detective situations, so he simply took to reclining in his seat a little more. Hopefully he'll find a way to get some sleep. While this was happening, the coach went into one of those dark tunnels with only orange lights as the sole source of illuminating the way, aside from the coach's head lights, of course. Julley loved these ones, but didn't get to see them a lot as his family never really travelled by car. His mother would always complain how the Carbon dioxide and Nitrogen would clog up her nose, although it would most certainly be the former 9 times out of 10.

Julley heard the rustling of a packet to his right, and turned in its direction. Across from the other side was Bonnie, finding amusement in balancing some jawbreaker candies on Brendan's head. It was pretty amazing, due to the jawbreaker's spherical shape making it tricky.

Grinning, Bonnie then got her phone out and activated her camera, before tapping Brendan to get him awake.

"Huh? Are we there yet?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope. And make sure you don't move a muscle."

Brendan was confused. Who was she should she be telling him what to do? "What's going on... What's this on my head?"

"They're a bunch of gumballs stacked neatly on your head."

Brendan's jaw dropped open. "What? But they were mine!" now here was where the prank's effects began to fall into play. Bonnie was aware of Brendan's crave for candy, as well as Coach Wheezle's hatred for them, so she took advantage of it nicely.

"Exactly! So you better make sure you don't drop them!" chuckled Bonnie, who was recording a once in a lifetime spectacle.

 **Heh, that's actually pretty good.**

Bonnie then proceeded to pluck out a small red feather from her arm, and slowly inch it towards Brendan's beak. The straining Blaziken knew exactly what this meant.

"Bonnie. Don't do it." Bonnie's feather didn't stop moving closer and closer to him. "Don't do it!" still wasn't stopping. "DON'T DO IT BONNIE!"

Bonnie didn't comply to her brother's pleads, as she put the feather right on his beak, and began to slowly wag it from side to side.

"Ah... Ah... You sick son of a- ACHOO!" (Writing this made me want to sneeze. I don't know why.)

Unfortunately for Brendan, his precious jawbreakers flew in all directions due to his violent motion, some on the floor and others in the faces of bystanding passengers.

"You got your disgusting gumballs all over my shirt!" wailed a nearby Lopunny.

Brendan, already aggravated, turned around. "Bite me!" What happened next was quite a turn of events. From beside the Lopunny arose a very bulky Machamp. Yes, he was the captain of the school's battling team, but compared to this guy, Brendan was a scrawny twig. Plus, this guy had 2 extra limbs, and that just means 1.5 times the work. (And 1.5 times the battery)

"Hah, I was just talking to my sister…" excused the very nervous Blaziken, putting up a open talon to calm the Machamp down. Turning back to Bonnie and her phone camera, Brendan looked ready to let loose a roar of rage.

"Bonnie! You made me drop my balls-!" the sudden realization of the fact that Bonnie had been recording this whole event, especially with what he just exclaimed made him falter in his sentencing and beyond embarrassed. The whole coach erupted with laughter. Even the coach driver was having a great time, although, that's not what they paid him for. After enjoying a good laugh, Mr. Wheezle got up to inspect the issue. Walking down the aisle, he noticed a large number of out of place gumballs distributed unevenly on the floor, varying in all colors: Red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, terra cotta, and even grey. You name it.

He found a high concentration of these candies surrounding Brendan's seat, and gave him a raised eyebrow before questioning his antics. "So Brendan. Care to explain how you dropped your "balls"?"

Brendan understood his lethal mistake, and buried his face in his hands. How could he be outplayed so easily? Probably because he was asleep.

"It doesn't matter, sir."

"Good, the faster this issue is resolved, the earlier you get to begin cleaning up every single one of these revolting candies." Brendan threw his hands into the air and groaned. Looking back at his sister, he found that she was "asleep". What an absolute jerk.

Getting on his hands and knees- **Oh my!** Fine, fine! Doubling over, Brendan started to pick up each jawbreaker that was left on the floor. Poor him.

...

Approximately three hours later, the coach had finally pulled up on a small, dense forest that was just against a beach. Mr. Wheezle had ushered the students off the bus and the driver floored it, eager to receive his hard-earned paycheck.

"Okay, there is about 32 of you, so I need you all to sort yourselves into groups of four. I'll allow boys and girls in the same tent, but as soon as anything funny happens, I'll be taking you all back."

Cassidy grabbed Julley over to his side just as Jasmine grabbed Brendan to her's. A little bit cliché, but what exactly was you expecting?

"Well I guess we've found our group..." muttered Julley, his body trying to recover from the brutal speed at which he flew at. On the bright side, this meant that he wouldn't be in a group with Abby. That would simply be torture at its finest.

Mr. Wheezle gave each group of four a tent and the rest of today to set it up. Brendan, Cassidy, Jasmine and Julley chose a part of the forest that was just at the head of the beach so they could see the sparkles reflect off the divine crystallized sea and into their eyes. Cassidy and Jasmine set off to find some firewood while Brendan and Julley stayed behind to fix up the tent. It didn't take too long Mr. Wheezle included a very informative step by step manual on how to set this thing up.

"That was surprisingly easy." Commented Brendan, who was gnawing on a granola bar he got out of consolation from his sister. Julley nodded as he joined Brendan sitting on the grass outside of the tent.

"What's taking them so long?" Brendan grew impatient with the duo. All they needed to do was find a bunch of sticks and stuff! Was it so hard? Brendan got up from his position and stretched his arms. "I'll go and check on them." And with that, he vanished into the trees. Julley slumped onto the grass and sprawled his arms out wide. He was a little anxious for what was holding up Cassidy and Jasmine from simply grabbing a bunch of sticks and twigs and returning back to the tent. Perhaps they got lost, or maybe one of them got injured, or even worse...

Abby got to them.

Julley shook his head, trying to think of more positive thoughts, like baby Pichus wearing hats. Yeah, that'll do. He looked to the dark blue ocean. The orange sun was looming just over the horizon. The entrancing waves of the tranquil sea making him sway in rhythm. Julley always wondered how cool it would be to become a hydro-dynamic Pokemon. Cruising over the waves just like an Empoleon. Hah, that would be awesome.

Unfortunately, Julley was shut away from his imagination and locked into reality via the rustling of a nearby tree. He felt no wind, so this had to be awfully peculiar. He got up to investigate, but was violently jerked back to onto the ground. He arched his vision behind him, and saw what he had least yet most expected.

"...Abby..." He croaked at the sight of her menacing smile, her alluring body language and most of all, those piercing navy orbs.

She licked her lips, preparing to execute her plan. "That's my name, the one you'll never forget." Julley couldn't believe this. Of course she would come for him! What business did she have with Jasmine, Brendan or Cassidy when he was just a sitting Psyduck, ready to be picked off?

"So you waited in the trees all this time?" This was the first time Julley had seen the Absol look dumbfounded ever in his life.

"Trees? I hope I didn't rattle your brain when I pulled you back there, sweetie. Of course I wouldn't be _that_ obvious, no?" Julley, grimacing at the nickname "sweetie" was a little perplexed. Abby wouldn't lie unless it was for an extreme benefit, so who was in those trees?

Abby then grabbed a hold of the back of Julley's head using her free paw and closed the distance between their mouths, raring to initiate another round of tonsil wrestling, albeit a very one sided match.

Julley began scrambling to get away from her, but all was in vain as she kept a vice like grip around his tail, ensuring control over a segment of his unwilling body. "Stop struggling, Julley." she began to hiss. Julley knew her patience was thinning, and the last thing he wanted to do was force Abby to resort to actually hurting him to get what she wanted. Not with those claws, that's for sure.

Julley knew he would owe him another one sooner or later. Bursting out from the leaves of the rustling tree was a spinning blur of red and beige. As he landed on the ground after performing a total of 25 consecutive somersaults, Brendan assumed an offensive stance, ready to deck some nerds up in the house that was his. (AKA, in the his-house. It feels weird writing that)

"Aha! I knew it! I absolutely knew that you were be sneaking around, looking for Julley as soon as we left!" accused Brendan. She couldn't say he was wrong, though. She was a little unimpressed with her obvious miscalculation, but to every error, that was a solution.

"Well, does that mean you expected this?" With exactly three movements too fast for the eye to see from the Absol, Julley found himself locked under Abby's firm hold, with one of her serrated claws placed dangerously close to his neck. "Take no chances, Brendan." She spat.

Brendan was caught beyond off guard. He didn't know what to do. Of course he wasn't fast enough to grab him, and he wasn't about to call her bluff over Julley's life. This time, he really did lose. Julley looked at the claw that could end his life with a movement of more than 2 inches right across his delicate throat.

"Let him go. NOW." warned Brendan. However, he wasn't really in the best position to be making empty threats.

"Or what?" Dangit, the two words he didn't want to hear come out of her mouth. He was at a loss for not only words, but also actions. This wasn't about him. This was about the safety of Julley.

"Alright, alright. Look, I'm harmless. Just leave Julley alone." said Brendan, putting his arms around his back to show that he wasn't going to pull anything fast. Abby, knowing that she had both Brendan and Julley as her puppets, she forced Julley to look at her and placed a wet, sloppy kiss right on his lips. Brendan felt absolutely humiliated. He was spectating all of this, without being able to do a single thing.

Once she had gotten what she wanted, she scooched over to the forest, Julley still under her influence and carefully watching Brendan. Once she knew she was able to make a good getaway, she let go of the Umbreon and darted off into the forest.

Brendan knew he couldn't catch up to her, so he sped up to the wavering Julley who looked like he was scarred for all eternity, clutching his throat.

"Julley, are you alright?" asked Brendan, crouching down to his level of height and staring him down deeply in the eyes. Julley responded… By falling flat on his face, unconscious. We seem to be running into a theme here. Sighing, Brendan easily picked him up and flung him over his shoulder, carrying him into the tent.

…

Julley's eyelids arose, exposing his irises to the sunlight filtering from the ceiling of the tent. To his left was Cassidy, still asleep as he held him in an awesome iron grip of a hug and buried herself in his chest fur. Julley did his best to squiggle onto his side and saw Jasmine on her back, snoring away. But, this raised the question: Where was Brendan? He would go out for a quick search, if only he wasn't being held back by Cassidy. Well, I guess this meant it was more sleeping for him.

Unbeknownst to Julley, Brendan was sat over the cliff side that led to the beach and the nearing waves, his legs dangling over the sand. In his hands he held a poster that starred him on it, meant to promote the school's ferocity when it came to battles. It was him, flexing with his beloved name written across his chest. In a fit of anger, he crumpled up the paper and chucked it across the sand and into the water, which then swept it away further into the sea. He then took off his bright-yellow hoodie and stared at it.

"Brendan B. Bursyamo." he whispered. That name was not only his identity, but also his pride and joy. How could he call himself a fighter when he was oh so easily outclassed by some Absol?! He had trained too long and hard to let this golden opportunity to avenge his Umbreon friend slither right through his talons. It simply wasn't fair. He regretted every second of what happened yesterday. How could he be such an idiot as to abandon Julley, who he perfectly knew would be all too vulnerable to the Absol's grasp, all alone at the tent?

Filled with nothing but regret and umbrage, he threw the yellow clothes off into the shore, to which the waves came in and welcomed it into its watery clenches. Hopefully some randoms would find it and put it to better use than he did, for the only thing he accomplished was dirtying the family name.

Brendan put his face in his talons and began to vibrate uncontrollably. He let everyone down. Julley, Maxwell, April and worst of all: Jasmine. Julley was counting on him to get him out of that predicament. He was his only light of hope that glistened in the dark scourge that was Abby, and he blew it out. Abby got what she wanted, all because he wasn't prudent enough. It seems that no matter what he did, Abby was always one step ahead of him. How could he go down to one timed head butt just under his ribs? Because he was too weak. Why did it happen? Because he wasn't being vigilant. He was cocky, selfish and was living under a rock, and that rock was his ego.

No. This is exactly what she wants him to do. Abby wants him to feel guilt, so he could become sloppy. Mr. Wheezle didn't give him the title of the captain for no reason. It was because he found potential in the young Combusken. And now that he had evolved a that year ago, it was about time he showed it to the world.

Without any more contemplation, Brendan pulled himself to his feet and jumped down onto the beach, eager to improve his strength by practising on a couple of trees.

Although Brendan's whereabouts was not made known to Julley, Jasmine knew exactly where he was. After Julley had went back to sleep, Jasmine poked her head out of the tent to take a look at her boyfriend. He was upset. Resentful. Self-condemning. All because of a stupid accident which he couldn't have prevented. It wasn't his fault, but there's the problem. Brendan would obviously blame it on himself. He's the opposite of everything said by him. He really is caring, and that's why he's upset. Jasmine truly felt sorry for him. Half of her really wanted to go other there and console him, but the other half wanted to let him calm down by himself. Eventually, she went with her latter idea. However, this didn't prove to be the best decision as Brendan ended up throwing his branded hoodie right over the horizon. That's when Jasmine knew that he really was frustrated. Jasmine only sat back into the tent and sighed. This was the first day out of seven, and so far, it's already been a train wreck. What could she do? What could they do to stop the dark and ice menace from ruining their lives? Jasmine needed to devise a plan to counter her advances. But first, she should go and get Brendan and put a hoodie on him before he caught a cold or something. And plus, she didn't want anyone else trying to sneak glances at his adorable abs.

* * *

That's the end to this chapter. If you see a yellow hoodie with the name "Brendan B. Bursyamo" on its back, feel free to keep it, as its original owner does hoard a lot of copies. Thanks for reading and please do review. Oh wait… I did tell you that you would understand what happened to Brendan's hoodie, right? well, here you go then.

* * *

 _Brendan had just got back from Jasmine's place, donning his 'Captain's hoodie' as he came through the door. As previously mentioned, Coach Wheezle saw him in his pink version of the school kit, proceeded to laugh at him before giving him a cooler white version of the hoodie. The school has excessive amount of finance, so they do tend to waste it on a bunch of stuff, namely the twenty different colors that came with being on the battling team. These colors included: Red, Green, Crimson, Purple, Pink, White, Blue, Aqua, Maroon, Lime, Black, Grey, Orange, Gold, Burgundy, Silver, Brown, Turquoise, Teal and Cyan. So essentially, nearly everything but yellow. Brendan wasn't sure why they didn't like yellow. Apparently, according to Mr. Wheezle, it was "degrading". He wasn't too sure about that._

 _Anyway, Brendan wanted to wash his hoodie so it would be clean for this Monday, alongside his many other hoodies that he was going to pack. He slammed it inside the washing machine and set it for a couple of minutes. He would iron out its creases later. As for now, he could really go for a sit-down._

 _Barely within 10 minutes of sitting down on the couch, Brendan heard his sister scream from upstairs._

" _OH FOR SAWSBUCKS SAKE!" Bonnie then came bounding down the stairs, a massive stain of ice cream plastered on her yellow t-shirt. Brendan didn't even know that she liked to wear t-shirts, let alone anything at all. She then took it off and slammed it into the washing machine, discerning the white hoodie that was also being washed inside it as well. Brendan heard the door of the machine being shut, and rose up to stop his sister from messing up his hoodie._

" _Whoa! Bonnie, don't put your shirt in with my hoodie, 'cause you'll mess up the colors!" scolded Brendan, reaching for the handle. Bonnie quickly stopped him by standing before the machine, obstructing it from Brendan's clutches._

"take a chill pill _, bro, it'll only be for a minute." Brendan rolled his eyes and backed away._

" _Fine, but take it out in a minute. No more or no less." Now it Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes. Will there ever be a day where her brother wasn't a worrywart?_

" _Sure. By the way, Tyson texted me a couple minutes ago. He wanted you to go to his house because apparently he got Cristiano Armaldo in his FLAAFY Ultimate team pack or something." Brendan was flabbergasted. He's been trying for the past year just to get him! Without another word, the Blaziken was long gone out of the house, leaving Bonnie to try and remember one vital instruction._

" _Meh, I think I'll go and take a nap."_

* * *

Now there it was, peeps my longest chapter yet! Thanks for the 12,400+ views. Please review this chapter if you can. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you all in chapter 28.

-Sause de Genial


	28. Chapter 28

That Glaceon

It certainly has been a while since my last update. I'm trying to pop these out as fast as I can as of now, because in the next few weeks, I don't think I'm going to be as frequent. Although, I would like to congratulate Shmokeydabear for putting up one heck of a wombo combo in the reviews section, as well as AGuyWithNoSkills for posting a very descriptive comment about this story. You both certainly had me amused there!

Regardless, Awesome Sawss here, regretting the fact that said writer didn't put titles in for the chapters since the first one as well as presenting to you, the 28th chapter. He also doesn't own Pokemon.

BTW, 13,400+ views! You guys know that I love ya'll, no? I hope I don't sound like I'm boasting here, but 13,000 is a gigantic number! I hope that you do keep it up. Maybe even leave a review if you like. On behalf of all authors on this website, I can tell you that the best motivation to write more is gained from reviews. Of course, I'm not begging you, as long as you're all entertained by the story.

* * *

"Dang, why won't this fire work!?"

Jasmine, after telling Brendan that she could quite easily start a fire without using his "Flame Hax", was… Struggling to start a fire. It was the second day of the camping tri- **Didn't we just get here?** There's a time and place for everything Arceus, but not now. Anyway, it was the second day of the camping trip, and the sun was already saying goodbye to one face of the planet and welcoming the other. Jasmine was kneeling down, furiously rubbing her… Wait for it… Pair of sticks to get a campfire going, and Brendan was sat cross-legged next to her, watching the hopeless Lucario create futile friction between the sticks. Julley was inside of the tent, chatting away to Cassidy. Beforehand, she was consoling the Umbreon, swearing revenge on Abby due to what she's done to the group of friends, but now they were joking as if the whole thing never happened. The time was 6:45 in the PM, and Mr. Wheezle had all asked them to come into the woods at 7 by a large rock, probably to share some crappy spooky stories. All in all, it was going okay, at least for the moment.

"Aha!" Yelled Jasmine, thrusting a fist into the air. At her feet was a orange flame among some burning sticks. Julley and Cassidy both came outside the tent. They were both fairly amazed, as they didn't think Jasmine would be able to do it. "Told ya I could do it, Brendan!" The Blaziken rolled his eyes and pretended to be fazed. Perhaps it had nothing to do with the fact that Brendan just so happened to sneeze a second before the sticks lit into a fiery inferno, huh?

Jasmine peered at the time on her phone. "Alright, I think we need to start heading off into the forest." The group all agreed and began to make their trek to the rendezvous point allocated by Mr. Wheezle, not before Cassidy speedily grabbed a bag of marshmallows in her maw for the road.

* * *

It had been a long day, and all Cooper wanted to do was sit down and enjoy some TV. You know what would be great with TV? Marshmallows! Cooper looked inside of the drawers, checked in the fridge and even went to the extent of going outside into the garden to leave no stone unturned in all of the sense, but still could not see anything.

"Clearly I'm hysterical, because I'm pretty sure I put them somewhere around here, unless someone took the-" It all fit together like a very satisfying jigsaw puzzle.

"SON OF A FEMALE HOUNDOOM!"

…

"That's 5 dollars in the swear jar, dear!"

* * *

When the four (Not-so) happy campers got there, they saw Mr. Wheezle sat on a log in front of a large rock, surrounded by other logs in a circle. This reminded them of their gymnasium classes for some reason.

"Is everyone here?" The older Floatzel nearly bellowed. Casual grunts came from the small crowd of Pokemon, so he assumed that they were. "Good, because we're going to be telling each other scary stories," He then fished around behind him and pulled out a bag. "And be roasting up some s'mores!" The crowd let out a couple of sarcastic hollers to try and sound upbeat, but were failing miserably. Mr. Wheezle picked up small remnants of a fallen tree and placed it in the center of the logs. He then lit a match on fire and carelessly threw it on the dead tree, causing it to catch on fire. Smokey the Ursaring would not approve.

"Okay, who would like to start us off?" Not a lot of hands were in the air, less than the Floatzel had expected, but nonetheless, he picked one out of them anyway. His hand was pointed towards an Absol, whom you know as "Abby", "a big jerk" or "Julley's best nightmare". Mr. Wheezle got out of his seat and gestured for Abby to sit there, to which she did. Clearing her throat, Abby began her story, all the while keeping a terrifying stare on an Umbreon, whom you know as "Julley", "Arceus' #1 Troll patient" or "Abby's best daydream".

"There was once a girl who liked a boy. This girl really wanted to date the boy, but he would always refuse, ignorant of whether she was trying a nice or kind approach or not. One day, the girl had enough, so she took her anger out on everyone else, especially his friends and family, so everyone died. The end." Abby then left the seat and went back to her original spot, leaving the audience absolutely speechless.

 **Well that scared the hell outta me.**

"Uhh, that certainly was scary. Well done, Abby. Can we please have our next story teller?" Interjected Mr. Wheezle, sounding a little desperate. Amid the unfazed part of the crowd, Bonnie had put her talon up, because she was urging to alert the pupils of a frightening experience, that she never wanted anyone else to go through. Thankfully, Mr. Wheezle chose him to come up and share her scary tale.

Bonnie skipped over to the largest log and placed herself on it. "Okay, this story isn't for the faint of heart, so listener discretion is very much advised." The students began to get a little hyped up, so they kept quiet and let their ears do the work as Bonnie explained her story.

"Alright, so it was a day like any other, and my brother and I went to the mall. He split off to buy some crappy vest, so I left with my friends to a nearby clothing store." Brendan took offense to that. Tyson's wallet also took offense to that. "As we were going there, we saw a lady Krookodile wearing a polka d-dot t-top…" At this moment, Bonnie started to tremble and stutter on her words.

"With a yellow hat!" She then burst into tears, fearfully recalling the lady's amateur fashion statement. Some girls in the crowd began to gasp in surprise, even one of the Lopunnys nearly fainting in disgust. Jasmine had to stand up and put a paw on the Blaziken's back, taking her off the log and back to her seat, although not really seeing the big deal with the weird color combination.

 **I'm just confused at the fact that people still wear polka dot dresses.**

Mr. Wheezle came back into the invisible spotlight. "How different… Anyway, does anyone else have a story to share before it gets anymore weird?" The majority of Pokemon on the logs put their hands in the air. "No? Good. You're all dismissed."

The students groaned and walked back to their tents. Julley, Cassidy, Jasmine and Brendan got up together and returned to their tent as well, but Julley was still slightly frightened by the story Abby told.

 **Well duh! It was a scary story, what were you expecting?**

 _Of course I know that, but… It's not too far off from actually happening, as half of the story has literally already happened._

 **Just don't sweat, okay? 'Cause the more you sweat, the more you stink. –Arceus 2016**

Julley paid no heed to the legendary's stupidity, but made a mental note to chill out a bit. He had been very stressed lately, what with all the yandere Absols about, so it would be smart to take it easy once in a while. Then again, the reason why he couldn't relax was because of the Absol. The cycle of inevitability continues.

"Well, that was sort of uneventful." Remarked the Glaceon, trotting next to her favorite Umbreon. Julley agreed with a nod. Cassidy took notice of Julley's silence. She loved the simplicity of Julley's personality, only talking when he needs to.

At the tent, they discovered their sleeping bags in the same position as they were when they woke up. They climbed into them, and closed their eyes after wishing each other a peaceful rest. Well, that was until they heard loud, obnoxious snoring. Julley and Cassidy got up, and looked around. Jasmine was wide-eyed, staring straight at the pitch black ceiling of the tent and Brendan was leaning on his elbows, previously blue eyes now bloodshot red thanks to the lack of sleep.

"Who the heck is that lunatic? Don't they know that 1AM in the morning is meant for sleeping, and not keeping others awake?!" Raged Brendan, getting out of his sleeping bag to find the source of this problem and give them a piece of his mind.

"It's probably coach Wheezle, let's just sleep it off." Justified Jasmine, wanting as much sleep as he did. Brendan grumbled but got back into his bag anyway. The snoring persisted, making Brendan slam a pillow in his face. He hadn't got sleep since the day they left for this place, as yesterday he spent the whole night kicking trees, punching rocks and drinking lots of milkshakes.

"Okay, now it's beginning to annoy me." Said Brendan, speech muffled from behind his pillow.

Julley wasn't too peeved about the snoring, but it would factually be 33.3% more convenient if the sound of clogged nostrils could quit.

"Can't someone go and check?" Asked Cassidy, flat on her stomach with her paws covering her ears. Brendan took this opportunity to get up and leave the tent, using the flares emitting from his wrists to light the way.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Questioned Julley. His sister flicked her wrist and exhaled.

"Of course he will. This guy can lift 30 times his size, he'll be fine." It turned out that Jasmine was indeed correct, as Brendan trudged back into the tent and fell face first onto his sleeping bag.

"It _was_ Mr. Wheezle." The whole group groaned as they fell back into their bags, exasperated. One of them wasn't as upset as the others.

 _Well, at least it wasn't one of Abby's tricks to pick off Brendan._

 **And how would she make those sounds?**

 _Snoring sounds aren't hard to make!_

 **Whatever, you're just a little too paranoid about Absols. I'm surprised you don't scream whenever Maxwell comes into the room.**

 _That's because Maxwell has some sort of giddiness to him. Abby on the other hand… Is the complete opposite._

 **You know this, yet you're still scared of her. Talk about being a sissy.**

 _Says the Pokemon who's currently harassing a 16 year-old Umbreon using telepathy._

…

 _ **This is great banter.**_

 **Shut it, Giratina.**

…

Day number three and the group was waiting for noodles in a pot to finish boiling over a fire. Jasmine was the chef of this meal, adding herbs and spices to the mix whenever necessary. Not an ideal breakfast, but it was breakfast nonetheless. Cassidy was trying to coax Brendan into having a chew at some of her marshmallows, but he would always protest against it. Julley was sinking his teeth into an Oran berry. How'd he know the berry wasn't poisonous? Simple. He didn't.

"Finally, breakfast is served!" Exclaimed Jasmine, putting on a Kalos accent to make herself sound like a real chef. As a kid, she had always dreamed of putting up her own restaurant, but back then, she didn't know about the vast other subjects that she had as a possibility as well, for instance, becoming a politician, a martial artist or even an architect. All these opportunities given to a single soul. Dang, was it complex.

She poured an equal amount of instant noodles in 4 bowls and distributed it to the hungry Pokemon. They all dug in, and they weren't about to lie: The noodles tasted like trash, but it was the best trash they were going to get for at least 100 miles.

"Uhh, these taste… Peculiar." Muttered Julley, choosing his wordplay correctly in order to sound as polite as possible.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have bought them from that dollar store." Half-heartedly chuckled Jasmine, putting her bowl of "noodles" on the ground. If you looked closely, you could see Brendan nearly choke on his food. The only person who found this remotely edible was Cassidy, as she was just about done wolfing down her bowl… And the bowl.

"Mmm, I don't know about you guys, but that really hit the spot." Everyone was inclined to disagree, but no one really wanted to contest against the Glaceon. Jasmine peered at her phone, the time saying that it was noon. Mr. Wheezle wanted to meet them down at the beach for a bit of fun and games in a couple of minutes. Although not really being a fan of high temperatures, Cassidy actually found beaches to be very exciting. There was always something to do at the sea shore, whether it be building a sand castle, swimming in the ocean or even just sitting with your feet at the waves, enjoying a cold cone of ice cream. It was near impossible to bored when it came to beaches. Julley was indifferent towards beaches. They weren't good, but they weren't exactly bad either. Sure, there was sand. And sun. And water. Lots of water, but that didn't mean it was fun. It was simply a different environment than they're used to.

The group, after ridding their noodles one way or another, got up and made their way to the shore. Once again, Mr. Wheezle was one step ahead of them as there was already tens of umbrellas, a bunch of coolers containing some refreshing drinks (hopefully to the Blaziken's liking, milkshakes included) and himself reclined in a deck chair with a small sand castle next to him modeled solely for kicks.

"Wow, this beach wasn't this big, was it?" Mumbled Brendan. Having seen the beach already when he was taking out his ire on a poor palm tree, he was certain that it didn't look this spectacular yesterday.

"The only way to know is to find out for yourself!" Cassidy roared, darting down to the fluctuating waves and diving into them, paddling and splashing around like a kid in a ball pool. Brendan was next to follow, pacing over to the coolers in hope of a milkshake. Jasmine then trotted down to a place in the sand and out of nature, began digging a hole, possibly going to either bury something, someone or herself instead. This led Julley to do whatever he pleased. More and more students began to show up at the beach. He could even see Alice, reading an issue of her favorite mangas. To his amazement, Flux was even there, slowly tapping at a couple of shells the waves forgot.

" _Don't join them, sweet heart. Join me…"_ He heard a divine female voice in his head, and was scared out of his mind.

 _W-what? Who is this?!_

 **Haha! Got you good! It was just me, buddy, in the psychological flesh.**

 _You honestly think that jokes like those were funny?_

Arceus looked behind him. Giratina was sat on a bean bag, chewing on a pack of Houndouritos and re-watching some old sitcoms such as _"Only fools and Rapiddash_ " and " _Zoroarks and Recreation"_. The ghost-dragon then looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up, then proceeded to stuff his face with carbohydrates.

 **I know that someone definitely does.**

 _There is actually no need to do it. They really make me freak out._

 **How else would you know that Abby's currently staring at you right now?**

 _Staring? I don't think that I have the slightest clue on what you're talking abo-_ Upon carelessly looking around for the Absol, he unfortunately came across her fearsome eyes attached to a body that was peacefully resting on the sand. He wanted to look away, yet he couldn't. Not because he was captured by her beauty, but mostly because he was thunderstruck, all of his muscles lost contact with his brain so all components of his central nervous system ranging from the receptors to his relay neuron became piles of jelly. Abby then stood on all four feet, and began to slowly sway over to the Umbreon. His brain quickly realized that it was either fight or flight, and he knew there was only one rational option. He turned on his heels and booked it, four paws back to the camping area and into the forest. Abby sped up her pace. How she loved a good run. Julley kept looking back, only to find each time that she had gotten closer and closer to his position. He could feel his legs beginning to lose energy. It was not the brightest of ideas to dump those noodles. He looked back one more time, and Abby was in range to take a bite at his tail. Julley wasn't looking where he was running, so at the sudden impact of what he expected to be a tree, his vision turned black, being left to his thoughts with the fear for what Abby would do with his unconscious body.

…

 **Don't worry, nothing short of PG here, folks.**

" _Julley…"_

Julley's eyelids allowed him to see the underside of a palm tree, keeping him in the shade Multitudes of ice packs were piled on his head. A Glaceon calling his name was the first thing he heard, and was the second thing he saw.

"Julley!" Cassidy glomped him the instant he regained his conscience. This hug was so tight, he was afraid that he may lose it again.

"Yeah… What happened to me?"

On his other side was a Lucario. "Well, you ended up getting heatstroke as soon as you set foot on the sand and fainted."

 **Well it's better than slipping on an ice cube.**

 _Whatever. But, for a second there I could have sworn that I saw… Her, and she was chasing me!_

 **Yeah, I know. If I can speak to any entity telepathically, I think that I would also be able to see what you're dreaming. Most of the time that I do… I don't, because they're disgusting.**

 _Wait… What?!_

 **Huh? What was that Mom? Sorry Julley, gotta go!**

Arceus had escaped the Umbreon's ranting grasp for now using one of his crappy excuses once more, so Julley had been left to reality.

"Oh, well I'm alright now, so why don't we get back to what we were doing?" Jasmine nodded and left the shelter of the tree. As Julley began to get up and follow her, a cold force applied itself onto his chest, forcing him back down to the sand.

"Nuh-Uh, mister, you're going to be staying right here with me." Julley was taken aback. He was completely fine, yet this Glaceon still wanted to mother him some more? He would always welcome hospitality, but sometimes it could be a bit too much.

"What? Cassidy, I'm fine." Protests or not, Cassidy shook her head.

"You heard Jasmine. You were out as soon as you touched the sand!" Now it was beginning to irritate him. Though, he did not want to get mad at the Glaceon, because her heart was simply too fragile, so the better option would be to just give in and let Cassidy have her way.

"Oh… Fine, better safe than sorry." Cassidy smiled a little more and patted the Umbreon on the head that had his ice packs slowly melting and dripping down onto his face. When we were talking about ice packs, we didn't mean the gel. We were talking about literal packs of ice, 'cause the schools too busy funding the varieties of different colours to the battling team than to spend money on useless stuff such as basic first aid equipment.

"Great! I'll go and get you a nice cold bottle of water." She said, and with that she did. Julley, as a kid, was always one to think that ice types could melt under the sun, coz y'know, ice. Nevertheless he was glad that it was not the case. It's never a good idea to rely on information you get out of elementary school playground discussions. Next thing you know, you'll believe the common misconception that out there exists a Pokemon that is both a fire AND water type. How horrendous, right?

Julley watched as the Glaceon swished her hips to the left and right as she jogged over to the coolers. It was one heck of a coincidence that she decided to sit next to him that day, otherwise he would be just another nobody to her, just as he was a nobody to everyone else. To the left, a weird sight you would see. Behold, it was Jasmine, kissing a Blaziken who was currently buried up to his neck, before scampering off into the ocean. Poor Brendan was left straining to get out with the agenda that he was going to be dug up after they were done burying him. Now he regretted the idea. Now here was when it got a little bit interesting, but also frightening at the same time. You see, the next person to come across him was Abby. She must have been in a good mood today, because she decided against swiping Brendan's head off cleanly in his most vulnerable moment. Instead, Abby grinned, and put one paw on his head.

Brendan, realizing the humiliation that was about to be bestowed upon him, opened his beak to speak. "I dare you. I DOUBLE dare you to balance on my head. If I wasn't stuck, I would have socked you right in your smug little brbmrbnrm!" Brendan's speech was impaired by Abby placing a paw on his beak to get some leverage. Upon doing this, Brendan's mouth was open as it was slammed into the ground, making him inhale a large amount of sand and other small unclean objects. He began hacking and sputtering the sand everywhere, just as long as it was out of his mouth. This resulted in Abby losing her balance and landing back on the sand, mind you, on all four paws.

"Look at you, Brendan. Utterly mocked again by the one and only." Boasted Abby, cackling in what she deemed as a minor victory. After coughing out any specks of sand left on his tongue, Brendan recoiled with a retort.

"Maybe if I wasn't stuck down here, you would have a 0% chance of even laying a finger on me!"

"Oh really? I could get the best of you without even using my front paws!" Brendan smirked. Him and his brain were beautifully on the same page here, because he had thought of the most brilliant response.

"Are you sure? You can barely get the best of Julley by just simply asking him. Instead you resort to fear and violence, and without threatening someone, you still barely win." Brendan chuckled at his counter. He would remind himself to high five his brain later. As he peered at Abby, she didn't have the same annoying grin as she did earlier. She now donned an straight line for a mouth, and had an emotionless glare for eyes. Brendan felt as if he cut the wrong wire, and now anticipated the detonation… Her claws weren't that big, were they?

She took a step forward. Any closer and those claws would be right through his oesophagus. Here, he started to panic. It was quite literally the worst idea to be calling her out while in such a state, and with her proximity, it was probably futile to try rephrasing what he just said. That, and he has more dignity than that. He flailed around, but the sand was doing a number on his movement. Abby was so close to him that she blocked out the sun from his vision. He then closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming impact. There was a 5% chance he could survive a swipe, but a 0.01% chance there he could survive the next.

He then heard… Giggling? He looked up, Abby was there, paw on mouth, 15 year old schoolgirl kind of laughing. Why?

"I pity you Brendan. If you didn't look so cute and harmless with all your big talk, I may have _killed_ you!" Cute? CUTE?! Brendan was a million of things: Cool, calm, collected, c-awesome, but the last thing on that list would be cute. There was only one person in this world that he would allow calling him that, and that person was Megan Delphox. What are you looking at? Oh alright. Two people, Jasmine inclusive.

"Cute? Who are you calling cute?!" Shouted Brendan, scrambling to try and get out of this Arceus-forsaken hole and show her how cute a fisted talon right between her eyes could be. Alas, there was no go, and Abby was able to claim her victory by trotting away from the scene, a devastated Brendan left behind.

About a couple minutes later, Jasmine returned to the Blaziken submerged in the sand. "How you doing there, Bee?" Brendan replied by hilting his beak into the sand as if to represent a face palm.

"Just get me out."

Smiling, Jasmine dug around Brendan's sides until she found his arms. She could dig a little more, but she decided to quickly test her strength. Jasmine put both paws under Brendan's armpits and hoisted him up from the depths of the hole. She was well impressed, as was the Blaziken, as she was still lifting Brendan at least five inches from the ground.

"Wow Brendan! I guess Mr. Wheezle's training _did_ help in the long run!" And so did the fact that Brendan weighed about 35 pounds. Unreal, tell me about it. He didn't eat a lot in ratio to his daily workout regiments, so the only extra fat that he had was on his cheeks. The cheeks on his face, ya sickos.

"Yeah, sure, good job. Can you put me down now?" Jasmine dropped Brendan, making him land on his feet. Falling over? Nah, too cliché.

"Sorry I took a while back there, but you wouldn't believe what I saw underwater!" Brendan and Jasmine both took seats next to the hole and began to chat to one another. Perhaps he would keep the encounter with Abby a secret to everyone. It wasn't too relevant. And slightly emasculating.

Meanwhile, our Eeveelution duo was enjoying each other's comfort. They both stared at the waves as Cassidy rested her head in the crook of Julley's head. At times like these, Julley would wonder how lucky he was, while Cassidy would wonder how lucky they were going to be. Her dream was to get a good house to live in with Julley, settle down, maybe have a kid or two… Yeah, that sounded like a top plan to the Glaceon. But maybe she was thinking a little too far into this. They were only just about to leave for college… Which was held in the same school anyway, so it was best to focus on the now than make plans for tomorrow.

"Hey Cassidy. I've been wondering…" Cassidy thought of a million things that he could be wondering about. Hopefully he was thinking about the same thing that she was thinking of.

"About what?"

"I can tell that Flux likes Abby, right?"

Dammit! He was way off. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, don't you think that there's a way to get them to… y'know?" Julley clasped his paws together to give Cassidy a basic view of what he was planning. She already knew what swam in his mind from the start, only that she just wanted to hear him say it. Cassidy was glad that she wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Of course there is, but I don't know how. None of us can get near Abby, and she definitely won't fall for Flux if you're around her… Hmm…"

"Wait a second… Who's tent is she sleeping in?" Cassidy had not a clue, but her mischievous side grappled her as an idea spiraled up in her head.

"How about we find out tonight?"

 **That sounded... Very suggestive...**

It took Julley a couple of seconds to hesitate. It would be very risky if they got caught by Abby. She's one to not joke around a lot, but it was the best chance they had. "Well… Okay, but we better be very cautious!" Warned Julley. Cassidy hopped up onto her feet as she jumped up and down in anticipation. Julley was a little worried if this was going to be his associate for the execution of the plan. It would be wise to seek more assistance.

…

"Wait… Can you run that plan by me one more time?"

It was getting dark outside. Mr. Wheezle and the lot had closed up shop at the beach give or take an hour ago, and the 'tagonists Julley, Jasmine, Cassidy, Jasmine and Brendan were sat in a ring inside the illumination of their tent courtesy of Brendan's calmly flaring wrists. Julley had just finished explaining the game plan to the Blaziken and Lucario couple, yet the former didn't seem to catch all of it.

"So, what we're going to do is let one of us sneak up to Abby's tent and see who she's sleeping with. This will tell us who she trusts. Then, we'll use this person to convince Abby into liking Flux, and we'll do the vice versa."

Now, following were comprehending "O"s coming from Brendan and Lucario. However, Jasmine had an inquiry. The three that weren't Julley was surprised at his stratified method. They had not expected Julley out of all of them to be the one making the little plans and stuff. Well, it wasn't exactly him who thought of it, but rather the same person who created the plan to pull Brendan's chair right before he sat down. Looking back on it, Arceus was very proud of himself for being a jackass.

"Okay, but who's going to check out Abby's tent?" Immediately, all eyes fell onto Brendan. After all, he was the fastest, strongest and by some views coolest out of the bunch. It would only be conventional to pick him.

"Of course." Mumbled Brendan, putting his head to lean on his hand. What else were you expecting? Julley to go and do it? That's absolutely crazy.

"I think this plan should take place tomorrow, because Abby may be asleep by now." The group all nodded at Cassidy's input, and they all climbed into their sleeping bags and waited for tomorrow to come.

…

"I think this plan should be called… Operation: Imposs-Abby… Anyone?" Brendan's recommendation did not fall on deaf ears, but was just ignored by those with a level of maturity. And also those who haven't seen the original movie with Tom Suicune in it.

* * *

About time this came out, it feels like forever since the previous chapter. Yes, I know. "Awesome Sawss! What are you doing? This chapter's way shorter than your previous chapter! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Yeah... Sorry guys, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I wasn't sure when the next one would be uploaded. Anyway, R&R lads and lasses, and for those of you wondering, no. Cassidy sadly does not own a motorcycle. Yes, it's hard news to believe... But who's to say that she won't own one in the future, hmm? This is the Sawss that is Awesome, telling you to grab your Laptop(er321)s and anticipate the next chapter… Within 2 weeks, tops XD.

-Awesome Sawss

P.S: If you see any errors in this chapter, my bad. I had some serious pins and needles in my hand when I was writing, so I couldn't tell if I had pressed an extra key or not XD.


	29. Chapter 29

That Glaceon

Tap tap tap, I'm really pressing these keys as fast as I can to get this chapter out. Sorry about the serious delay on this one. Number 29 is the name of the game, so R&R my peeps. If you have any ideas, please do discuss them in the reviews section, as that's the place I visit most. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you find this chapter to be your cup of tea, or coffee, or apple juice.

Awesome Sawss doesn't Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises mentioned in this story.

BTW: In response to your second review, Crystal Glaceon, Brendan isn't mega evolved, so it wasn't smart of me to say that his wrists were on fire. Thanks for pointing that one out, I guess I was just being a bit lazy that time.

* * *

Dusk was falling on the sky, the moon finally getting it's time to shine (Literally). Our protagonists' mission was about to commence on the 4th day of their field trip. They were sat in their tent, eating their last meals before the plan was to be executed.

"So Brendan," started Cassidy, chewing on some marshmallows. "How comes you have the same hoodie, but in different colors?" every member of the tent turned to Brendan's black clothes awaiting an answer.

"You'll have to take it up with coach. He's the one who runs that business." they all understood, and went back to munching on their morsels. After five minutes or so, Jasmine's phone began ringing. It was the stopwatch application that was telling them that it was time for the plan to take course. The Lucario looked at Brendan, who nodded and darted out of the tent, leaving the remaining Pokemon in the tent to… Continue eating.

A flip here and a roll there. Yup, Brendan lived for the redundancy of his gymnastic skills in dire situations. His part of the plan was going to take the most time, so he brought a comic book with him. He climbed up a tree and hoped that it would conceal him from the outside vision. With his eyes, he could see the rest of the tents that contained the other pupils. Using his talons as makeshift binoculars, Brendan scouted the area, watching carefully for any snow-white Absols contrasting the dark green grass. From one tent with a red flag on top, he saw Mr. Wheezle come out, eyes closed and snoring lightly. The Floatzel then began to perform subconscious push-ups. Now that's what you call dedication. From another, he could make out a Typhlosion and Blaziken, arms linked and walking into a tent. Brendan didn't care what they did behind closed doors, as long as it wasn't weird. Man, he was watching over the lives of nearly everybody but Abby! Presumably it would be a great time to continue the comic book he was into.

…

Julley, Cassidy and Jasmine were all playing with a deck of cards that the Lucario had brought along for some calm, responsible banter. They were simply playing a game of Go-Magikarp.

"Maybe it would've been a better idea to invest in some way to communicate with Brendan." advised Jasmine, who was picking another card for her deck. The two Eeveelutions agreed, all the while fishing through their hands for any eights. Julley had always been a stranger to card games, let alone games in general. He never seemed to win at anything, whether it would be Monoporygon or the chancy Ekans and ladders, so he stuck to reading and watching television instead. On the other hand, when it came to Jasmine, she was an absolute professional. Give her a pack of 52s and she'll certainly make something out of it. Cassidy was a little new to the concept. She had not really played card games that much because she had always been the person to be spectating them instead. A couple years ago, she found her brother and his friends playing a sort of game where they would win stuff in the centre of the table depending on what they got from a selection of randomly shuffled cards. She didn't know what that was all about, and she didn't think that she wanted a part of it.

 ***RING RING*** Jasmine's phone began screaming its head off. Jasmine saw the caller ID and answered.

"Brendan, have you found any associates with Abby?" a lot of laughter was heard on the other side of the line, but Jasmine couldn't tell who it was.

"Yeah, I found her and Alice walking into the tent. By the way, I'm in Tyson's tent. He's talking to me about some stuff. I'll be back in a couple minutes anyway." the line was then cut, and Jasmine was left to nothing but the silence of her peers.

"Okay, well supposedly Abby's sharing a tent with Alice, which means at the very least she tolerates her." Spoke Jasmine. Julley put down his cards, face-down because he was actually doing alright in the game and replied.

"Tomorrow Jasmine, you'll have to be the one to tell Alice of the plan, while Cassidy and I will sort out Flux." this plan so far was going pretty well. Almost too well. It was for the best that he didn't say anything too soon, because Julley knew that there was a being up there that would certainly not think twice before completely messing up his day.

Brendan entered the tent, holding some sort of bootlegged milkshake in his hand. "Sorry I was late. What's going to be the plan for tomorrow?" Julley looked up at the approximately six foot Blaziken.

"Well, Jasmine is going to inform Alice of the plan and Cassidy and I will be trying to boost Flux's confidence." Brendan was glad that this program was working out. Although, the way he wanted to get Abby off Julley's back was one concerning his fists, but in this scenario, it was obvious that brains would win over brawn.

"Nice one, but what if Abby doesn't fall for… What was his name? Flex?" countered Brendan, taking a sip of his shake. Julley hadn't thought of this possibility. If this didn't work, this which Julley now realized had quite a low percentage of actually working out, then he would very much be a screwed Umbreon.

 **He's got a point there. What if, despite your best efforts, Abby simply has no feelings for Flux? That's a whole plan gone down the drain, isn't it?**

 _It'll be worth a try rather than just sitting here, waiting for the next time I encounter Abby._

"Uhh… We'll just have to hope, I guess." Brendan nodded and got into his sleeping bag. Everyone else did soon after, and was hit with slumber.

…

Day number five. Two days left and it was time to initiate their plan. 9 AM in the morning, Julley and Cassidy were both already up. They left the tent, and began their search for Flux. Jasmine would wake up a few hours or so later to find Alice. However, they then realized that the silent Luxray could be anywhere. There wasn't much thought process going into this sector of the mission.

"Uh, so where would we find him?" asked Julley to the equally befuddled Glaceon. Cassidy used what she knew so far about Flux in order to predict his position. He doesn't seem like someone to hang out in the open, but rather he would be quiet and reserved to his own quarters. Where would that be?

"I assume that he'll be somewhere in his tent." stated Cassidy, a paw to her chin and her eyes to the sky. To Julley, that sounded like a legitimate idea, but they didn't know how to start. Where would his tent be, exactly? This plan was beginning to lose hope already.

"But we don't know where it is?" shuffling was heard inside of their tent. It was probably Brendan and/or Jasmine waking up or something.

"He's in the tent furthest left from Mr. Wheezle's!" shouted Brendan. He must have gotten a hint of the Luxray being in there from the search he did yesterday.

"Thanks!" answered back Cassidy, as the duo of Eeveelutions paced into the main camping area. They got to Mr. Wheezle's tent and looked West of it. They saw a tent, of which they presumed was Flux's. Now that they had found it, all they needed was to-

 ***BLEEEEEEP***

Mr. Wheezle, dual wielding air horns burst out of his tent. "STUDENTS! LINE UP, FRONT AND CENTRE!" all of the pupils, scrambled to trudge out of their beds and get into rows satisfactory for the Floatzel. Julley and Cassidy were confounded with the sudden rush of students and sought to get into one of the lines as well.

Mr. Wheezle reduced the volume of his voice, reverting back to his original tone (which was still loud, mind you). "If I can assume everybody is present, I need every single soul here to pack up the tents and load up, as the coach will be here in a couple minutes!" the entirety of the students present on the trip were as confused as ever. They were meant to stay here for a week, no?!

"Yes yes, I know, you didn't get your money's worth. It has just so happened that there is a tournament league battle occurring on the Monday that we were meant to be back by. This tournament is crucial to the reputation of the school, so we must get back to school early so I can train the squad. I tried asking them to re-schedule the tournament to another date, but the officials refused every time." once again, Mr. Wheezle disappointed the students over a battling event that wasn't worth any of their time being here. This wasn't too problematic for Julley's plan, as it would be easier to find the Luxray around school anyway.

"To make it up to you, the school will be sending your parents the deposits of the money that they paid to be on this trip. Furthermore, I'll be giving you free tickets to watch the upcoming tournament next week, just for this occasion, that's happening at the school gym, after classes on Monday." the students then gave some content mumbles. It wasn't too bad, nor was it too good. "Sorry for the trouble, but I assure you that next time, we'll be away from all of that battling stuff."

The crowd dispersed to go and pack up all their things. Brendan was kind of salty, as he wasn't really in shape all that much to be having battles and such. Jasmine wasn't too irritated by it, though. She didn't like the rough ground that she could feel beyond the tent floor every night anyway. Cassidy turned to Julley, who was shoving everything into a lightweight bag. "Hey Julley, do you think it's for the best that we leave early?"

Julley was a little happy, as the tent seemed to get smaller after every night, and he missed the comfort of his own home. On the other hand, it was undeniably a bit of fun enjoying time with his friends, ruling out any meetings they had with the destroyer of peace, Abby.

"Uhh, I guess so. I mean, it was a lot of fun being here and all, but sleeping under the stars wasn't doing too well for my back." Cassidy understood and went back to packing up her belongings.

Once they had finished, they returned to the place where Mr. Wheezle's tent once resided, but was now occupied by a coach. They boarded the vehicle, sending a brief greeting to the Helioptile driver who was tired as always. This time, Julley was able to bag a seat next to the window alongside Cassidy. Brendan did the same next to Jasmine. After what his sister did to him while he was asleep, he didn't think that he wanted to be taking his chances anytime soon.

"C'mon, let's get settled quickly so we can get back." Commanded Mr. Wheezle, ushering the last of the pupils left to board the coach. The Floatzel took a register, confirming that everyone who came here will also be leaving. The last thing he wanted to happen was the parents of these brats to be trying to sue him. Julley slumped in his seat, preparing himself for another monotonous ride back home that came earlier than it should have.

...

Cleaning Julley's room was the hardworking April, making sure to keep the place spotless just to keep her cringe factor to a bearable level. She had missed her son and step-daughter. This week was going really slowly, and as far as she was concerned, they still had about two days to go. April had been entertaining herself by engaging in conversations with Maxwell, or cleaning up the area.

After clearing out the underside of her son's bed, April went downstairs and went into the lounge. She found Maxwell there, tucked away in the corner of the couch reading the sport section of the newspaper.

"Morning, honey." greeted April, plopping onto the couch close to him.

Maxwell turned a page in the paper and sighed. "Good morning, dear." April could tell that there was something up. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Jasmine. Certainly, she would have forgiven him by now.

"What's the problem?"

Maxwell closed his eyes and shook his head. "Zebstrika Ibrahimovic is moving to Manectric united…" this was the last thing she wanted to hear come out of his mouth. Maxwell looked at the Umbreon, who clearly was not amused with his answer. "Oh, and uh… Jasmine, we still haven't talked since the last time she brought Brendan over." that was what she wanted to hear.

"Don't worry about it, she's fine." said April, but Maxwell didn't buy it a single bit.

"No, April. She isn't. I was taking away the person she loves! She deserves a little more freedom with that Blaziken." April rolled her eyes and rested against the Absol. He was overthinking this a little bit too much.

"Of course she loves Brendan, but they can't spend the whole time that they're sixteen just cuddling up against one another! What if they go out, have one too many drinks and next thing you know, we're suddenly grandparents!" Maxwell looked horrified at what the Umbreon just stated.

"Brendan is a fine young man, and Jasmine is not foolish enough to go drinking!" argued Maxwell, raising his voice a little.

"But that's the problem dear." replied April, contrasting his tone with a calmer voice. "There will always be the possibility, and that's where _you_ come in." April bopped the end of his nose for extra effect. "You're the man of the house, so it's your responsibility to ensure that they're being careful not to find themselves in a romantic heap of trouble."

Maxwell looked to the television monitor, which was black due to the lack of power. It was a good argument that she put up, but he didn't want to interfere any more that he had already.

A combination of knocks came from the door. April got up to inspect. Opening it, she found her biological son and her legal daughter at the doorstep, lugging on their backs heavy bags of clothing and other accessories.

"Hey, Mom!" greeted Jasmine and Julley simultaneously.

"My babies!" cried April, pulling the two into her grasp with a hug, rubbing her cheeks against theirs. Although, Julley was a little embarrassed. The front door wasn't closed yet, so there was a crazy Umbreon screaming "My babies!" to the whole neighborhood. "I thought you two were supposed to come on Monday?"

Julley opened his mouth to explain the situation. "Well, there's a tournament going on with the school battling team set for Monday, so Mr. Wheezle said we had to be back early." April nodded her head, and let them into the house. Jasmine set her stuff down at the bottom of the stairs with the mean to take them up to her room later. As for now, she entered the lounge, expecting her father to be inside, which was correct.

"Hi, Dad." plainly greeted the Lucario, trying to sound a little peeved, though, she knew she couldn't stay angry at Maxwell, not for long.

"Hey, Jasmine. Do you mind if we… Have a talk?" Maxwell gestured to the opposite end of the sofa. April heard this from the foyer, and pushed Julley into the kitchen. Jasmine, with a slight huff, took a seat.

"Look honey. I'm sorry for what I did between you and Brendan. I was just really excited that you had finally found a boyfriend perfect for you and-" Jasmine interjected, before he could carry on.

"It's okay, Dad. I know you were just caring after me, but I'm sixteen, Dad! Nearly seventeen in a couple of weeks. I'll be fine, I'm not a little girl anymore, so I can take care of myself."

…

 **Ouch.**

Maxwell looked a little upset, but was glad to see his little… Er, older daughter growing up. Now that problem was off his chest, Maxwell pushed himself off the sofa. "That's great to hear, as long as you take care of yourself. Now, let's start training to make sure you're ripe and ready for Monday!" Jasmine groaned, but made the effort to get up anyway.

…

Brendan was walking down the street, hands in the pockets of his Burgundy hoodie. His sister, Bonnie, had gone off with Tyson as soon as they got back, thus he made his separate way back to his house. As he passed an alleyway, a dark figure donning a bowler hat and a trench coat was standing against the wall, flipping a coin up and down. Someone was stuck in the 60s.

"Hey kid." uttered the figure with a feminine half-gruff voice. "How 'bout you come over here and I'll show you some of the good stuff?" Brendan was taken aback. Was this person… Flirting with him?

"Huh? Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not about that life, m'kay?" the figure then chuckled and reached behind them, unveiling a black leather briefcase.

"I think you will once you… take a look…"

The figure opened up the case. In its interior, a pearl-white orb with a streak of black and red running down its middle. Brendan was taken in by its mysteriousness. He wanted to take it, but how would he know what it did?

"Uh… I'm alright, thanks." Brendan declined, but the uncanny figure's presence just seemed to urge him on.

"You know you want to, so why not just give in?" replied the anonymous person, pushing the briefcase closer to the Blaziken. Brendan looked from side to side. There was no one in sight, so it wouldn't hurt to just accept this gift.

"Oh… What the heck, fine." Brendan hesitantly took the orb and placed it in his back pocket.

"Nice doing… business with you." the person then opened a portal at will and stepped through it. Through the portal, Brendan could see a desk with a laptop on it. The laptop had a window open with a bunch of writing on it. There was a title, but Brendan couldn't make it out. The portal then closed, a bamboozled Blaziken standing there, orb in hand with his jaws open. If he knew that teleportation was actually a thing, he would have no problem getting around anywhere.

Continuing his walk back home, Brendan took out the orb once more. He could feel something radiating out of it, yet he couldn't describe it. He saw a trash can next to a convenience store, as well as an opportunity to rid himself of the burden of carrying this item. But he didn't. Something about it made him feel empowered. For now, he'll keep it. Plus, it would look pretty cool somewhere on his desk.

…

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred!"

Maswell was counting each of Jasmine's push-ups in the back garden on the day that before the big tournament. Julley was also present, but was watching while chewing on a Sitrus berry.

"Alright Jasmine, you can take a rest now. Remember, with every exercise completed, that's another kid you knock out of the ring!" Maxwell trotted back inside while Jasmine let gravity overwhelm her. This weekend had already been so vigorous and it wasn't even over yet. April had peeked her head through the garden door and saw the Lucario, on the grassy floor of the back yard.

"Jasmine, a special someone wants to speak to you!" called April, pointing to the house phone. On the other end was Bonnie. She hadn't seen her for awhile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, Your Mom sounds super-nice! Anyway, Brendan, Tyson and I are going to the gym for some exercise, do you wanna come with?"

Seeing Brendan exercise AND getting some training in? Today was going to be a good day for her.

"Yeah sure, where will I meet you guys?" Jasmine was beginning to sound a little excited, but she managed to keep that emotion hidden over the line.

"You can just come to our place."

"Ok, see you then." Jasmine put the phone back on its holder, and did a little fist pump. She grabbed all that she needed and sent a farewell to her family members, before leaving the house.

Julley who was alone in the garden thought to himself. Why was he still doing? Maybe he could visit Cassidy at her house? That sounded like a plan… But, he wasn't sure if she was there or not. Perhaps, he could go and watch some television? Nah, he's exhausted most of the things available. Life was beginning to feel stale. He was never a fan of doing anything spontaneous, but here he is, longing for excitement.

 **If you want excitement, you have to go looking for it.**

 _Where?_

 **I don't know, hang around where your talents are useful.**

 _And where would that be?_

 **I suggest… Your room, because all you really do is sleep.**

 _Touché._

And so, Julley went up to his room to sleep.

…

Meanwhile, at the Blizzards' residence, Cassidy was on the couch, holding her phone in her hand. She contemplated ringing up Julley to ask him if he could come over. Unfortunately, anxieties arose and she ended up ditching the idea entirely.

Cassidy felt as if this week came and went a little bit too quickly. All the events that occurred over the past couple of days felt like they just happened a couple hours ago. She was also pretty bummed that their camping time was cut short, but it was for a valid reason. Perhaps, she would make it up to herself by going to the tournament after school. It was surely going to be interesting. The door opened, Cody entered the room, playing on one of those handheld video game systems that came out recently. Cooper had gotten paid recently, so after sneezing near Cody's former device (I think you can guess how that turned out), he took him out to the nearest video game store to compensate for it, as well as a full library of games to support it. To say the least, Cody was stoked, so he took advantage by putting electronic devices around whenever Cooper was sick. It was quite smart, but Cooper caught on very quickly.

"Hey sis, look at the game Cooper buyed for me!" Cody turned the system so it was facing both Glaceons. It looked like a very complicated first person shooter game. Cody was putting in several inputs at once to make the person he was controlling jump off a cliff, spin around a couple times, activate a supply drop, throw some sort of knife and finally shoot his gun, a sniper rifle. It hit someone else that was playing, but Cody looked completely unimpressed.

"Uh, it's 'bought', not 'buyed', Cody. Otherwise, neat game you have there." Cody nodded his head and got ready for the next round, putting many different unnecessary camouflages on his guns that actually didn't camouflage them at all. Cassidy was kind of surprised that he would find interest in these violent video games. When she was a little kit, it was classic slapstick comedy Saturday morning television programs like "Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles" or "Inspector Gabite" for her. When it came to older members of the family like Cooper, it was those home consoles that had poor but retro graphical interfaces that you got only if you were doing well in school. It was this motive that made Cooper pursue sciences back when he was in middle school, and thus it's had a pretty good effect on his life now.

Speaking of which, Cooper entered the room, looking a little uneasy, but fine otherwise.

"What's going on guys?" Cooper had a smile, but Cassidy showed him the opposite.

"Cooper, why is Cody playing such a violent game for his age?" Cooper looked lost.

"What do you mean?" the Jolteon sat on the couch next to Cody, and watched as he got what youngsters these days would call a 'Quadruple feed'. "Woah bro, this game isn't for you!" Cooper snatched the device right out of Cody's paws.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" screamed Cody, reaching for the device, but couldn't do much about Cooper's height.

"Where did you get this game from?" Cooper suspected that it would be from one of his friends at school or something, but he didn't expect what came next.

"Mom bought it for me." both Cassidy and Cooper's jaws fell to the ground, new tiles in the now metaphorically broken floor will be installed later. Cody wouldn't tell a lie; Why in the world would their mother ever think to purchase this 18 and over rated game for a kid barely in elementary school?

"R-Right, well I'll be confiscating this game for now." Copper stuffed the game in his white fur collar and turned the gaming device off. He would have a small talk with his mother later. Cody looked like he was on the verge of crying. It was common knowledge not to upset the small Glaceon, not unless you wanted your eardrums to explode.

"Cody, you don't need to cry, why don't we watch some television?" suggested Cassidy, whipping out the remote from in between the couch pillows. 99% of the time, it was there. It was either that, or Cooper came back from a night on the town and accidentally left the remote in the toilet or something. Cody's expression unfortunately looked only more dejected. Here, Cooper was getting a little desperate. If their mother found out they made Cody cry, no one was walking away alive. Claire would instantly assume as soon as she heard the sound of a wailing Cody that his elder siblings had conspired to make him downcast. Quintessential mother instincts, we all gotta love 'em some way or another.

"Okay Cody, if I give you your game back, you can only play on weekends. Deal?" compromised Cooper, making sure to check back to the kitchen just in case Claire heard the one or two voice raises. Cody wiped his eyes and slowly nodded. Cooper gave him back the cartridge containing his game, and Cody resumed playing. Cooper looked at the Glaceon next to Cody, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. This wasn't the same Cody they used to know.

"Well, I think I going to my room now." Cassidy upped and left the room. Cooper was about to do so as well, but bumped into a half asleep Zoey, who just came down the stairs.

"Well hello, no-tail." Stated Zoey. She had started calling him that a couple days ago, when he was asked by Cody whether he had a tail or not, to which he replied that he didn't know, so all members of the family all agreed that he didn't.

"I could've sworn that I had one when I was an Eevee!"

…

Seriously, where do Jolteon tails go?

…

It was an eventful session at the gym. The duo of Jasmine and Bonnie were sat on the bench outside the gym building, watching Tyson and Brendan kick a ball at the crossbar of a football goal (And yes, it's football, because you actually use your feet. If you live in the United Kingdom, I guarantee that you know what challenge I'm talking about XD).

Jasmine was flicking through pre-recorded videos of Brendan performing various exercises. The way his large, but not too large muscles contracted with every pull-up, bench press and push-up he performed just made her knees feel weak. She was probably the luckiest Pokemon in the world. Unluckily, Bonnie was sat right next to her, so she saw every video that Jasmine swiped past.

Oooh, so I see you caught a little bit of Brendan in action for later tonight, Jasmine you naughty girl!" at Bonnie's inappropriate comment, a blush was created on the Lucario's cheeks.

"W-What!? I was just recording so I can remember his technique!"

"More like _admire_ his technique!"

Bonnie was flown off the bench in revenge of that awful comeback, but that didn't stop her from laughing at the flustering Lucario.

After Tyson hit the crossbar every time with Brendan getting a crappy score of zero, the Blaziken grew fed up with the activity and returned back to the girls, adding even more to the embarrassment of Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine," Brendan started. "Are you okay? You look a little… Concentrated, around your cheeks."

"Heh, I'm fine." replied Jasmine, stuffing her phone in her bag. Brendan sat in the seat where Bonnie previously sat, and ignored the hysterical Bonnie on the floor. He took off his Cyan hoodie and exposed the feathers around his torso to the air on the outside. Upon looking at him, Jasmine could only think of one thing.

 _You could grind meat on that six pack..._

It seemed that Brendan's abdomen became more and more tone every time she saw it, even if it was merely an outline due to his feathers. She found herself drooling over his bulging muscles like a teenage schoolgirl. Either that, or a Maxwell in close proximity.

"Man, I'm feeling in top shape. I really think we're going to win it this year." encouraged Brendan. He recalled how badly they got battered in the first round last year, all because he had sprained his ankle on a vending machine and was unavailable to play. Don't ask how he did, just stay informed that it was very painful.

"Yeah, but I'm a little anxious." returned Jasmine.

"Don't worry, as long as we keep staying fit, we'll be fine."

"Oh yeah, _very_ fit." purred Jasmine, running a paw over Brendan's six pack of steel, just like she always loved to do. Brendan smiled and put an arm around her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Jasmine returned the kiss with another kiss, an-

"So does that mean I can go now?" the obnoxious and inconvenient Tyson had intervened at the worst possible moment, ruining the moment between the Blaziken and the Lucario. They all eventually got up, and decided to leave altogether. Although, Brendan would never forget what Tyson did to him, and was determined to return the favor very soon.

* * *

We're doing alright on word count. Next chapter, I'll be hitting that 100k+ word count milestone. It certainly felt like a while when I first began writing. Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry about the late update, and I'll check you out in chapter 30.

-Awesome Sawss, smelling ya later since 2AM.


	30. Chapter 30

That Glaceon

Uh oh, I didn't know that I was this late! Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen. The 30th chapter has finally reared its face onto . Last chapter I find was pretty rushed, so in this one I intend to make the icing on the cake, though I don't really eat icing. Also, thanks Nightstrike. Like, a ton. You read this story since it first came out, and you're still reviewing up to this date! I would've expected people to lose interest after awhile, but you stuck around! Thanks!

Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon.

* * *

The bones of Brendan's skeleton cracked with every motion he made. Sluggishly, he pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. Strangely, he found himself preparing a little bit too early, waking up at 6:30 AM and being ready at 7. The Blaziken walked around the house, trailing a talon across the beige walls. Stumbling across his parents' room, he was exerted on with a waft of a cool breeze as soon as he opened the door an inch. Nostalgia and regret hit him. The two people who cared for him the most were gone, leaving him and his sister to fend for themselves in a society full of prejudice, taxes and corruption. Coming across a hair dresser, he opened one of the drawers, a simple notebook left behind. Nothing else.

Brendan hadn't recalled this ever being here, but took hold of it anyway. It seemed to be a letter, but that was Brendan's least favorite type of literature to read, despite taking a brief look at it anyway.

 _To my dearly beloved, Brendan and Bonnie,_

 _I know I've done some things to agonizing for me to bear, so I thought that it would be best for all of us if Ieft . Your father and I, we love you ever so much, but I had to let him go. You may find out when you're older. As for now, I've left a small cash sum for the both of you to keep in the bottom drawer. Please take care of each other. I know I'll see you soon._

 _Lovingly, your mother._

Brendan couldn't hold back the tears escaping from his eyes. This was the last thing he had heard from his mother for about 2 weeks, yet this was barely in her own voice. He didn't know what this whole trek was about, but he didn't want his mother to be involved with it. He wanted his mother to be here, by his side, caring for him, like most mothers did. The last time they spoke was on a Friday, more than two weeks ago. From then on, she did not pick up the phone. How he longed to hear his mother's voice once more, just even if it was for a second.

The Blaziken wiped the staining tears from his face with his forearm and opened the lowest drawer, searching for the money that was left by the mother of the family. However, he had found something very, very different.

Contained in the drawer, a short steel blade with a white sheen, painted with crimson dots all over the surface. Brendan was wide-eyed and immediately recoiled. Why was there a knife? What does this mean? His first instinct was to call Bonnie, who was still getting her beauty sleep in the only room upstairs on the second floor.

"BONNIE!" he cried, inducing a series of audible shuffles coming from the upper story. Bonnie came stomping down the stairs, bags under her eyes and her hair in a tangle. She didn't look like she was ready to battle at all.

"What do you want?" she deadpanned. Bonnie didn't want to affiliate herself with anything the other Blaziken had in store. She hadn't the precious time nor energy to be doing so.

"W-Why is there a knife in Mom's drawer?" he croaked, slowly backing away from the blood stained knife. Bonnie took a couple steps forward, peeking into the open cabinet and seeing the brutal weapon in slight shock.

"What were you doing!?" shouted Bonnie, hoping that the blood shed on this knife wasn't any of their own.

"Nothing! I was just looking through some of Mom's drawers and found it!"

Bonnie wanted nothing more to do with the dangerous melee weapon, so she shut the drawer and left the room. "Let's just forget about it for now, we've still got to get school and prepare." Her voice emitted from behind the door. Brendan had no idea how that got there. What if… It was used _against_ her mother? No. Brendan would have none of it. His mother was pure in heart and had a golden soul. One would have to be truly comprised of evil in order to pull something like that off.

Getting up, Brendan also left the room before he could take one more look at the knife. However, the thought of the blade still lingered in his head. Why was it there, of all places? Perhaps a shower would help. Although, Bonnie suspiciously seemed to make a small deal about it. Something couldn't be right.

* * *

Jasmine couldn't keep still in her seat for English class. Her paws were shuddering in anticipation for the tournament happening later today. She would be performing in front of hundreds, or maybe even thousands. She couldn't let the pressure get to her, or else she'll end up breaking down in the middle of a fight. Mr. Wheezle said that he'll take the whole squad out for pizza afterwards if they came within the top three. Brendan had given her the rundown of how it works yesterday. Six active battlers each on a team, three on the bench. The team with the most amount of points get to progress to the next round, while the losers get some crappy consolation prize or the sort. Points are awarded by judges by ring out, knockouts and performance. When he was explaining earlier, Brendan had phrased it like it was no big deal. That was the biggest anxiety for her. What if she messed up in front of everyone? She would not bare the humiliation.

Her teacher was appropriately, Mrs. Poidaughter. The Nidoqueen was passing in the isles for the desks, handing out leaflets for tonight's tournament, as if not to add any more pressure to the Lucario already.

"On these leaflets, you'll find all the information you need to know about today's upcoming inter-school tournament, including the other schools participating, the students representing this school and the time it commences." Jasmine felt a little uneasy. If only she knew that this many people would show up all that time ago.

With the school bell ringing, the end of the first 2 periods had terminated, and it was time for recess. Jasmine used this time to enter the gym and get some last minute training in.

Inside the gym, she saw Brendan already working himself to the pull up bar. Jasmine was eager to watch the Blaziken perform rather than putting herself on the mat. Brendan was way more experienced than her, and she had no means of catching up with his standard. Not entirely sure why Mr. Wheezle had picked her over bunches of Pokemon who were better fighters than her, Jasmine joined her fire-type companion on the pull up bar.

"What's up Brendan?" said Jasmine, putting her paws on the bar.

"The ground." Ironically, Brendan was on the bar upside-down, hanging by the backside of his knees to work his abdominals. Jasmine found his joke funny, and began her own set of in-air sit ups. Surprisingly, it was actually really hard for the Lucario to do one rep, yet to her left was Brendan, completing the task with relative ease.

"How are you doing that?" wailed the straining Lucario.

"I practice this a lot, so it isn't as hard as you think it would be." Jasmine stared at Brendan. "Uh, well, as long as you exercise a lot, you'll be fine!" Jasmine accepted Brendan's answer, and resumed the pain.

…

Lunchtime came around, Julley and Cassidy had somehow found a way to enjoy their lunch while in the company of Flux, although he didn't really agree. They were looking for ways to silently make Flux admit to having the hots for their Absol adversary, but to not much avail.

"Hey Flux, how comes you were looking at Abby the other day?" asked Cassidy, sipping juice from her carton. An evident blush came upon the Luxray's cheeks, but his facial expression said otherwise.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cassidy knew that she was pushing Flux down the right road, so she continued to prod.

"C'mon, it's obvious that you like her, so why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that easy!"

"So you _do_ like her!" Flux groaned in misery. Julley spectated the exchange of comments and retorts between the two Pokemon, all the while enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Urgh, what do you want from me?!" groaned the frustrated Flux. He had been played right into Cassidy's trap.

"I want you to go and admit to Abby how you feel."

Flux looked at the Glaceon as if she had gone insane. It would be suicide to go and express feelings to one of the most cold-blooded, emotionless, steel hearted Pokemon on the planet. And let's not get started on those alternate universe theories spread out there.

"Are you crazy? Because I think you are." retorted Flux, beginning to wrap up his meal.

"Of course not, I'm 100% genuine. I want you to walk straight up to Abby and pour your whole heart out!" Flux continued to stare at Cassidy, completely discombobulated (I love that word XD). Even Julley was beginning to think that demand was a bit of a stretch. It was one thing telling someone who is pessimistic, an introvert and is on the verge of eternal misery if he hadn't been beyond that already to tell somebody else how they feel, but it's another thing telling them to do that to the biggest threat to Julley's existence as well.

Flux got up from the table, finished with the conversation.

"…"

"I'll think about it." he mumbled.

Cassidy would have jumped for joy if she wasn't sitting down. Step one had been met. Now all that was left to do was somehow miraculously get Abby's eyes pried off her Julley and onto Flux, although, that would also take the help of the anime-loving Arcanine, whom they rarely saw nowadays.

"I'm actually a little surprised that worked." Finally spoke up Julley, who was putting an end to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Cassidy smiled and nodded her head.

"It's all to do with charm." winked the Glaceon, bopping the Umbreon's nose with her paw. The school bell rang, and it was finally time for the lessons right before the tournament began. Those who were participating from this school were permitted to use the gym for some final exercises.

"Oh, well I'll see you after classes."

"Yeah, see you later, Julley." The two met with their lips before heading in different directions, but Julley couldn't help but feel a prod in his head as he strutted down the hallways.

 **That's my boy, getting kisses from the ladies, eh?**

 _Buzz off, Arceus, I've got a little bit too much on my mind._

 **And you think I can't tell? If you didn't know, I can see what you're thinking, because we're talking to each other** _ **via**_ **thinking. Duh.**

 _Whatever. What I'm not getting is how Flux is going to actually get Abby?_

 **There's always the hope that he would suddenly change personalities into one to win the** _ **ladies,**_ **or Abby could just lose interest in you.**

 _I have a feeling that the latter would be my best bet._

 **So do I.**

 _But how would I get Abby to not like me?_

 **I can't do everything for you, kid! And plus, you're just standing at your desk, motionless. Mr. Telepo is beginning to think you're a weirdo.**

Mr. Telepo, who was having to put up with Julley's absent minded behaviour cleared his throat, trying to get Julley's attention.

"Mr. Bre- Uhh… Solian, are you going to sit down anytime soon?"

"Oh, sorry Sir." Julley sat in his desk. He was going to have to get used to be called Mr. Solian, but he couldn't really adapt to it really well. It didn't really suit him.

Mr. Telepo discarded another piece of paper holding one of his legendary sketches into the trash can, before getting up and doing his job: Handing out practice exam papers to occupy the students so he could resume what he had always aspired to do as a kid.

* * *

Mr. Wheezle was stood before his six battling students. Chest puffed out, hands behind his back. Damn, did it feel good to be a coach.

"Listen up, kids. In the next thirty minutes there will be the arrival of some of the best battlers out there. You six were the best we had to offer, so you'll have to do. We've won a couple times, but that's all in the past. As far as I'm concerned, we haven't won a single thing, so that's why you have to win."

Conveniently, the Floatzel just so happened to walk right into the view of the massive cabinet that contained all the 52 trophies they had won over the 7 years. In fact, next to the cabinet were framed pictures of students holding up the trophy with extreme glee, all of them finding a way to include the world-class Brendan in it, whether it be him raising the grand prize, or at least being stood next to the trophy carrier. Either way, it was obvious that this school boasted about Brendan's talents, but it wasn't very debatable anyway.

Mr. Wheezle looked at his six-man crowd to make sure that they had been paying attention. "If we don't win, fair enough, but just make sure that you do everything you can to make sure that those snobs from Unova have no chance of putting their grubby paws on our trophy, affirmative?" The battlers that had little to no morale left still put in the effort to say 'okay' after he was done. As soon as that happened, Mr. Wheezle clapped his hands and pointed to the changing rooms, where the students then rushed off to get dressed. Separately.

Jasmine had sat her bag next to Bonnie, who was struggling to pull her extremely tight light-blue vest down to her curvy hips.

"Urgh, do these people not have these vests in any smaller size? I feel as if this is gonna break my rib cage!" Jasmine smiled, though that façade couldn't hold the fact that she was sweating bullets under the pressure.

"Well at least you're slimmer than a lamp post. That thing should fit you with no problem."

Bonnie shook her head, taking off the vest and flinging it to the other side of the room. "Nope, this wouldn't do. Lemme go and see if Brendan has this in a bigger size." she said, leaving the female changing quarters to go into the boys' section. A girl entering the boys' changing room? Nothing good could ever come out of this.

Upon pushing the door open, Bonnie was met with a tremendous amount of steam, causing her to cough and sputter for clean air. Braving the dreadful hot gas, she continued. The majority of the gas came from the showers, but was expelled from the room because Bonnie had opened the door. She could make out Brendan sat next to his belongings, wearing an over-the-top baggy vest.

"Hey Brendan!" the exasperated Blaziken looked to the source of his accost.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" Bonnie looked at how huge the vest her brother wore fitted on him, but was able to hold in her laughter.

"I need a bigger vest." Brendan handed one of his spare kits to Bonnie. They always seemed to muddle up her order with a product 10 times less of her actual size.

From then, the other male brawler that wasn't Brendan stepped out of the showers, wearing nothing but a towel, their name being Mark, Mark the Machoke if you couldn't remember his name.

"Ahh, now who's voice is that I hear?" Whispered Mark to nobody but himself. Mark was notorious for being a bit of a weirdo when it came to girls. He would find any excuse to ogle, sniff or even grope any member of the female species.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bonnie, but wasn't answered. Mark said nothing, because he wanted to keep his presence a secret. Brendan said nothing, because he simply didn't care. All else that he did was begin to pack his stuff and prepare to leave. Bonnie simply shrugged and assumed it was some unacknowledged Pokemon she wouldn't have seen around the school building, so she made a start by sitting down and putting on her vest. Mark crouched down a bit, so he wouldn't be seen, and sidled around the center bench to where the Blazikens resided. Through the steam he saw the back of his target.

" _Hmm, that's one firm, butt."_

With unmatched speeds, the Machoke flew up and placed two hands on the Blaziken: One around their beak and the other cupping around their rear end.

"MMM!" Came out of the mouth of Mark's prey, but nothing could be done about Mark's iron grip.

"Shh… Mark will take care of you…" Mark whispered in the ear of the Blaziken. He had to admit, the butt he had been clenching was very well rounded. If only it wasn't for Blazikens and their obstructive feathers, he would be getting a more detailed feel. Mark looked to his right to check if anyone would be coming through the door anytime soon. If he was quick, perhaps he could finish the job and make it on time for the tournament. He then looked to his left, and saw another Blaziken, a phone in their hand. This Pokemon as he could see had more of a curved body than the one he held in his grasp. It was at this moment, Mark had realized: He had done goofed.

"Say cheese!" Bonnie snidely remarked before taking a picture on her phone with the flash on and everything.

…

Mr. Wheezle was looking at the picture on Bonnie's phone, disgusted. Mark was looking at the ground. Brendan was looking at Mark, absolutely creeped out. Bonnie was looking smug, just in general.

This is what it's come to, eh?" scolded Mr. Wheezle, glaring daggers at the Machoke on the bench, looking as regretful as ever. Mark sadly had no words to explain his monstrosity of an act. "So what you're telling me is, that you tried to _rape_ another student?"

"I-I didn't mean to sir, I thought it was Bonnie, but the steam was clogging up my vision!" that was the wrong choice of words that came out of Mark's mouth. He soon realized that too seconds later. Mr. Wheezle slit his eyes at Mark, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off out of the gymnasium. He was going to have one heck of a word with the principal.

Brendan rubbed his sore behind as he got up to do some stretches. Mark really wasn't kidding about that iron grip. He could very much easily break a bone in two with that sort of power. Don't get it too twisted. Brendan exhibited a lot of muscle on his body, but his main attribute was his incredible agility. Anyway, Bonnie couldn't help **but** notice her brother's situation, and let out a howl of laughter. Jasmine then entered the gymnasium, followed by Sally Easel and Abby Disastra, although the latter wasn't tagging along so much. Jasmine then realized that there was a distinct lack of Floatzel lurking around in the gymnasium. She then walked up to the giddy Blaziken, and made an inquiry on why she was chuckling so profusely.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye. "You are NEVER going to believe this: So you know that Machoke guy, Mark, right?" Jasmine nodded her head. "Well, when I left to grab a bigger vest from Brendan, Mark was just coming out of the crappy school showers, so there was steam everywhere. Through the steam, he thought that Brendan was me, so…" Bonnie got closer to the Lucario and whispered the outcome into her ear. It didn't take long out all for the Lucario to then burst out laughing as well. This probably shouldn't be a laughing matter, but it happened to Brendan. 99.9% of the things that happened to Brendan were absolutely hilarious.

"But now, I caught that weirdo on camera, and he is now consulting with principal Latias." Jasmine understood and walked over to the Blaziken.

"So Brendan… Are you okay?"

Brendan turned to the Lucario. His straight face became a smile and he gave her a peck on her lips. "Of course I'm okay. If that guy traversed any further into the "Brendan zone", I would have broken his leg!" Jasmine chuckled, aware that Brendan wasn't really affected by the incident too much, but was still a little astonished that this actually happened. Replaying it over and over in her head still didn't make the situation sound any more believable.

Mr. Wheezle marched back into the gym, arms behind his back as per usual. "Alright, listen up! Due to an incident that occurred a couple minutes ago, Mark will no longer be participating in this match, nor any future matches to come. I'm sure you've already been informed why." He looked at Bonnie, who then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. You can't blame her for being hot with the gossip. "Therefore, we will have to be playing with a man down, so I'll be looking for extra effort being put out there, understand?" The group that now had one less player all nodded their heads, and began getting ready. Their rivals' arrivals (that sounded cool) would be imminent.

…

Julley was travelling back to the school with his mother and father. He was quite excited to watch his sister perform, as were the proud parents.

"So Julley," started Maxwell. "How comes you're not into the battling business?" Julley put a paw up and shook his head.

"I have no interest in a sport involved in the chance of getting my face destroyed." Maxwell and April both giggled and entered the school gates.

 **I would say that it's probably because they wouldn't be able to find a weight class small enough for you.**

 _I don't even know why I put up with you._

Hundreds of Pokemon were hustling and bustling just to get inside through the back entrance of the gym. These tournaments were probably the most anticipated events that this school had. It was either that, or the annual egg and spoon race.

The trio showed their tickets to the admission officers and were let through, leading to them bagging empty seats in the third row, really close to the action. Julley looked through the crowd, but was unable to scope out Cassidy and her family anywhere, but had no dice. Where they even here? This wonder was blocked out by the huge voice of Mr. Wheezle, who was in the center of the slightly elevated mat.

"Welcome one and all to the 10th annual interschools battling tournament!" lots of applause was heard from the crowd. It would be tricky to resist clapping. "You all know the drill, so let's get started!"

 **A/N: Sorry about the note in the middle of the actual story, but it had come to my attention that I actually had not named the school yet XD, therefore, after about 5 minutes of nothing but thought processes, I've decided that the name of the school should be Latias high school, named after the principal because I'm a lazy jerk.** **XP**

"First match: Latias High school versus Zapdos College!" came an unidentifiable voice through the stereo speakers.

Five students of this school stood up and walked to the ring while six came from the other. Members of the audience, including Julley, all wondered where the sixth student was. Regardless, they tried to ignore it. The captains of each team met in the middle of the ring, specifically Brendan, the resident master battler and a Nidoking came together and shook hands to remove any tension between the battlers. However, this Nidoking towered over the six foot Blaziken, reaching heights a Nidoking probably shouldn't achieve. Despite this, Brendan showed no fear, and shook the other competitor's hand any way. The referee, who was Mr. Wheezle himself, spaced the two apart a bit before blowing the whistle and starting the match.

Without a nanosecond to spare, Brendan had already delivered a low kick to the Nidoking's legs, knocking the poison point Pokemon off their feet. He then grabbed the Nidoking's legs and swung him off the mat, concluding with one point to Latias High. Applause radiated throughout the gymnasium, and Brendan celebrated by walking over to the camera that broadcasted the matches live, pointing at the lens with both talons, nodding his head and grinning. Nevertheless, the crowd was never disappointed with the Blaziken's efforts. The next battler from the opposing school came onto the mat, this time, a Toxicroak. Brendan, being the captain, then picked Jasmine to contest against them. The Blaziken had to remember the vital factor that they were a man down, so he put it to himself to be taking on two students per team to balance it out.

Jasmine, albeit skittish, walked onto the mat, taking a look around to the audience. Within the crowd, she spotted her parents and Julley, giving her encouraging waves and whistles. Smiling, she gave back a thumbs up to prove that she had this match-up under control, although she was secretly a nervous wreck on the inside

Jasmine shook hands with the Toxicroak before they backed off about two paces away from each other.

"Get ready, girl. You're about to get pounded." Threatened the poison and fighting type Pokemon, emphasizing his point by slamming one of his fists into a palm. Jasmine only glared back at the Toxicroak, now raring to send him flying off this mat.

Mr. Wheezle blew his whistle and the match began. The Toxicroak started off by ejecting two poisonous barbs heading straight for the Lucario. Both barbs got a direct hit on her, but of course, Jasmine was a steel type; poison had no effect on her. She retaliated by quickly charging a blue sphere of concentrated energy between her palms, before launching it at the Toxicroak. Although he was able to block it, that didn't sway the fact that it did kind of hurt. Smoke and dust filled the mat, obscuring the vision between both competitors. Jasmine closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again. Her vision portrayed her opponent as a blue silhouette beyond the smoke. She darted towards her stunned target, and attacked with a forceful palm straight to the Toxicroak's chest, putting him out of the ring, and out of his consciousness.

The audience wooed for Jasmine. She punched her arms into the air and began jumping in happiness, now that she was able to put her school 2 points ahead of the others.

The majority of the matches went on smoothly. Brendan had won the most points for the team, Jasmine proved to be very reliable and strategic, even Abby was successful in some aspects, but that didn't really change our protagonist's views on her.

As it came to pass, the final match between Latias High school and rivals from the Regirock county was about to take place. The team only needed to get 1 more point to win, as both schools were neck and neck with 49 points each. The team had voted for Brendan to take this one on, so the Blaziken had stepped up to meet his competitor, a male Sceptile. The two shook hands, took two paces back, the usual stuff and assumed stances. Mr. Wheezle pumped air into that whistle, and the final match was under way.

Brendan decided not to start first, but rather to play it defensively, as the grand prize, which was a trophy and a day out full of pizza all depended on whether he could hold his own in this fight or not. The Sceptile had dashed at him with blinding speeds, but Brendan thought that he could do better. His grass type adversary had swung at him with two vines, each coming from the left and right of Brendan. The vines found themselves wrapped against Brendan's forearm. The Sceptile then spun around, swinging Brendan with him in a clockwise motion with the intention to throw him out from the mat. However, in Brendan's honest opinion, it was just child's play. Using his physical strength, Brendan pulled himself down the vine to get himself closer to the Sceptile, until he had found himself above the Sceptile. However, the Sceptile was able to act fast by sending his tail upwards to flick Brendan off. This was exactly what Brendan wanted. He hopped off the flailing Sceptile, who still though that Brendan was still on him. After about a minute or so, the Sceptile ceased his movements and turned to wherever the Blaziken could be. He spotted a hint of red, but that was all until he saw nothing but black, as Brendan's fist had already collided with his skull, launching the poor Sceptile out of the mat.

The crowd erupted with a standing ovation, the most noise being made from the Maxwell himself, claiming that Brendan was his "Future son-in-law!" that won the whole tournament for the school, slapping a huge blush on Brendan and Jasmine's faces. The whole team minus Abby all came to form a group hug, jumping and cheering all the way. That is until, Brendan spotted a familiar hint of green and white in the crowd. As he turned to focus on the figure, a small flash of light covered his vision, before they somehow disappeared. Brendan continued cheering, but wouldn't be able to forget what he just saw.

One of the executives that organized this whole thing came up onto the mat and awarded Brendan with the trophy to hold up into the air. His 8th tournament won, and it never seemed to get any harder.

…

In the gym after the events of the interschool battling tournament, Jasmine was sat across from Bonnie, Brendan and the unspoken Sally, stuffing her face with pizza, courtesy of Mr. Wheezle keeping to his promise. Abby had left a long time ago. She wasn't very welcomed anyway.

"Man, a great meal for a great victory!" commented Jasmine, patting her belly that had a void for a stomach. The others laughed as they pitched in to the consumption of the pizza. Feeling more accomplished than ever, Brendan scanned through the pictures taken by the photographer. There was one with him and his sister, one arm across each of their shoulders. Another with him sharing a slopping kiss with Jasmine, and one more with him in the center of the picture, flexing a bicep with one arm and carry the trophy in the other, all the while wearing a head band with "#1 Bursyamo" on it. He should really learn to swallow his pride someday.

Eventually, Mr. Wheezle had escorted everyone out of the school building, as they still had school tomorrow. The first thing Brendan did as soon as he got home was go directly to his room, and sleep. He could really do with it, as every single muscle in his body ached, even the ones he didn't know he had. When Brendan closed his eyes, his brain turned off, and his sleep commenced.

* * *

 _Brendan was in a field, grass covering the landscape as far as the eye could see. Next to him was a Gardevoir, holding his hand in one of her own. Both Pokemon looked at the descending sun._

" _My son… I… won't be coming back." uttered the Gardevoir, pulling Brendan closer into an embrace._

" _But why, Mom? Why can't you and Dad come back home and we can be a happy family?" complained Brendan, his tone sounding desperate for an answer._

" _Your father… He's… Dead…"_

" _What? What do you mean, Mom!?" The Gardevoir let go of Brendan's hand, and began to fade away into the grassy terrain._

" _I will join him too, someday…" a bright flash emitted from the spot where the Gardevoir stood, and when it cleared, she was gone._

* * *

Huh. I said this was gonna be the icing, but I don't know if it seemed to match my expectations. Awell, thank you for reading! You may have noticed that this chapter seemed to revolve around Brendan. That's because I wanted to change things up a little without changing the third person perspective of the story. Anyway, as I said, thanks for reading, and I'll definitely see all you beautiful people next chapter!

-Awesome… Sawss

 **P.S: Thank you all, as we've finally done it! This story has reached its 100k+ word count! I honestly can't believe it. That's one tenth of a million, a huge number. As you've heard me say already, let me say it again, thanks once more, and peace.**


	31. Chapter 31

That Glaceon

Hey, Awesome Sawss here. I've been a little free lately, so I was thinking, "Hey, why don't I upload another chapter to that Glaceon?" and so I did! Don't worry, I won't be deserting this story for a while as I have a lot of things planned for this story that all have relevance and have yet to occur, so in order to progress, I will present you with chapter number 31. By the way, 17k+ views? That's actually legendary! Thanks a bunch you guys! ***Throws out multicolored hoodies for all***

Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything to do with the copyrighted franchises in this story.

BTW: GUYS. THERE'S ANOTHER POLL. Check it out on my profile, or at the end of the page here.

* * *

"And then he was all like: WHAM! Straight to the jaw!" Cooper was sitting with the rest of the family in the lounge, trying to recreate the fight that happened a couple of hours prior.

"But did you have to get us spaces all the way at the back? I could barely see anything!" complained Cody, who was just as affected by the epicness of the tournament as Cooper was. The Jolteon searched in his furry white collar and whipped out his wallet. From there, he took out a 20 dollar note that he gained from blood, sweat and selling some of his old stuff that he didn't need anymore.

"If we were any closer to the action, this note wouldn't still be 20 dollars!" Cody didn't really get what he meant, but nodded as he wasn't really bothered to argue with his elder brother. Cassidy was listening in on the conversation too, but was reading a book at the same time. The way the team battled really egged her on to try joining an extracurricular club. Yeah, that'll work. Or in fact she could join the local newspaper club, because everyone knew that it is the best way to gain popularity. Cassidy isn't really the type of person to go around begging for social priority, but after what she saw today, the Broski… Uh… I mean, Glaceon felt aspired to go and do something that she would be remembered for.

Nodding at her newest idea, Cassidy turned to her left and once again spectated Cooper. She smiled at the way her brother acted like a complete child when it came to battling tournaments, although the team did fight very well. Despite his immature behavior, Cooper did know his stuff. In fact, that reminded her to ask him a couple questions about his time in college.

"Hey Cooper, can I ask you some questions?" spoke up Cassidy from her book. Cooper instantly smiled, already making an assumption on what her inquiry for advice could be based on.

"Some problems happening with you and Julley?" remarked the Jolteon, not trying hard enough to keep a smirk from appearing on his face. Cassidy looked shocked, not only at her brother's attempt to tease, but also due to the fact that Cody and Claire were in the room as well. All occupants suddenly had their eyes on Cassidy, awaiting a response that would be delayed due to her inability to create a following sentence.

"Aha! I knew you liked Julley since I saw you run back and kis- MMM!" Cody's obnoxious mouth was closed by desperate paws. Cassidy didn't need nor want her younger or elder brother intervening with embarrassing inputs. However, she had to be quick as Cody took to applying his tongue on her paw to get her hand off, which was just plain gross.

It was at this time that her mother took it into her hands to break the ice. (Pun not intended. Cassidy just so happened to be a Glaceon) "Don't fret honey, we all knew that you liked Julley, you make a great couple!" Cassidy put her face into her book so she couldn't be seen by her verbal perpetrators. She then used this time to leg it out of there to avoid any more humiliation, this time with all family members completing the trifecta of shaming.

…

The Solian family was another example of a full house existing only in the lounge. Jasmine was informing her relatives of her experience of the tournament that occurred merely an hour ago. Never would she be able to forget the exhilarating moment of dodging every kick, throwing every punch and delivering every headbutt… Well, at least until the next tournament arrives. Mr. Wheezle had congratulated the team's efforts by awarding the team with what he called, the "Champion's hoodie", which was just your standard hoodie, but this time in gold with white stripes across the abdomen. On the back was now proudly printed her name, "J. Solian", much to the happiness of parents Maxwell and April. Hopefully, they wouldn't be expecting something out of Julley around the likes of battling and it's affliates, as that definitely was not his forte. Especially not with these sticks for forearms.

"I can't believe we won. It feels so magical." uttered the Lucario, mesmerized by her name on the hoodie. She now knew how Brendan felt after winning a competitive battle, and damn, did it feel good. She couldn't wait for the feedback from her friends, all the teachers and maybe even principal Latias. Heck, she was probably going to be mentioned in the school newspapers too… Man, this was getting to her head, but was all too surreal for it not to be.

"I bet it does, dear. You did very well. I didn't even know you were such an accomplished battler!" congratulated April. To be honest, neither did she. Nevertheless, she tried her best to be very humble about the victory.

"Yeah, same here; Up to now, I'm not sure why exactly Coach Wheezle picked me, but I can't complain." confessed Jasmine, folding the hoodie and resting it on her lap. Maxwell got up, yawned and stretched, before turning to the door and trotting out of the room.

"Well done Jasmine. I think I'm off to sleep, and maybe you should too, considering that you just came from battering the competition in that tournament." Jasmine smiled and nodded, following her father up the stairs. April looked at her son, who wasn't too interested in the matter.

"Are you alright, dear? You're looking a little down." Julley looked back up, facing the other Umbreon. He wouldn't say that he's sad or anything, he just was wondering… After all of this, where was his life headed for? What career choice would he want to pursue? Who would be the one he would get married to?

 **I think that final question is a little obvious.**

…And most importantly, when will Arceus finally leave him alone?

 **Aren't you just a little joker?**

Julley decided not to dwell on it for too long. Only time could tell. As for now, he would rather be getting some shut-eye for the time being. "No Mom, I'm just feeling tired, that's all." Julley got up and padded on to his room, isolating poor April in the lounge.

April looked around, seeing the room spotless. "Well, a room can never be too tidy!" with that statement, she brandished her cleaning utensils that she got out from Arceus knows where, and began to eliminate anything unclean.

 **Oh I do know where, but I don't think that you would want to know.**

…

The following day, as Julley and Jasmine walked into the school's main hall, a whole crowd immediately surrounded the Lucario, asking her various questions about the tournament yesterday. Never did Jasmine ever know that she would suddenly become the talk of the school.

"Jasmine! How did you win your first match?"

"Can I smell your hoodie?"

"Is it true that you're going out with Brendan?

The crowd had absolutely no chill. Even Julley, who was on the outside of the group, thought that this was getting a little bit excessive. Despite all of this, Jasmine was able to hush the crowd, so that she may answer the questions one at a time.

"By knocking the opponent out of the ring, no and yes." The group looked awestruck, before discharging from the Lucario to go and bombard an unsuspecting and now flailing Blaziken on the other side of the hall to confirm if the relationship between him and Jasmine was actually a thing. You'd think they would have known by now.

Julley looked at Jasmine, and so did the Lucario to the Umbreon. He could see the small sweat of confusion running down the side of her head and nestling in her neck fur. "I wasn't expecting that." Stated Jasmine, rubbing her arm apprehensively. Julley simply shrugged his shoulders and parted way with the Lucario to go to his registration room.

This time, he was very cautious when it came to the hallways, because if he could recall correctly, he was assaulted by the malicious Absol when he was alone. Well, Flux was there also, but he didn't seem like he wanted to intervene.

Thankfully, there were no glimpses of white anywhere, aside from a couple flyers on the walls, persuading the school's student population to join the school newspaper team. He was a little interested, but he wasn't sure about what the headlines for the papers would be. The issue with these newspapers were that there was no way to make a good story without completely humiliating someone and destroying their social status in the school. But then again, that's something he could take advantage of.

Julley entered his form room, followed by Brendan, who was sauntering inside as if he was drunk. Hopefully, he wasn't. It was probably all due to the large crowd going around, gossiping and asking people questions like they were the press. The Umbreon took a seat in front of Mr. Telepo. He waited for Cassidy to come, as that was the only person who could make him feel happy about himself. It felt great to find that someone likes you, because it brings a whole new level to your self esteem. He gained recollection of how he used to be before he found a love interest in Cassidy: A lonely wimp too scared and intimidated by others to make verbal contact.

Luckily, Cassidy eventually entered the classroom, and the tutor registration lesson commenced, with Mr. Telepo handing out survey sheets to keep the students busy when they become bored of their conversations.

Julley stared at the sheet before him. The sheet seemed to stare back. It was one of those general question ones that the school barely acknowledged anyway. Julley sighed and began to fill out the survey.

As Cassidy entered the breezy classroom, she saw her beloved Umbreon and took a seat next to him. He seemed to have his head down, paw to his chin, the generic posture that meant you were thinking. Julley hadn't noticed the Glaceon come and take a seat, so Cassidy took this opportunity to get his attention with a kiss on his forehead. As soon as he got the feeling of soft lips upon his dome, Julley instantly flinched, his mind reminding him of the fact that it was the exact same spot where Abby had marked him with the same texture. Oh please, let it not be her…

Afraid to look up but reluctantly doing so, Julley thankfully found out that it was his admirer, and vice versa.

"Heyo, Julley!" Cassidy gave a hug to the sitting Umbreon, to which he gladly returned. The beautiful and familiar scent of Cassidy's aroma would never be foreign to his nose. He could nearly taste the perfume resting on his tongue. "Guess what?"

Julley had always been perplexed by these questions; He was being asked to guess what, which only had one answer, which would be followed by an exciting statement. However, if the statement was going to be said inevitably, surely there would be no point to ask that question? Nonetheless, Julley guessed what. "What?"

"I'm joining the newspaper club!" Julley had expected something a little more spontaneous than just a lowly newspaper printing group.

"Uh, that's pretty neat I guess, I wonder how the school paper is gonna turn out now that you're their newest member." He wasn't the one to be speaking his mind, but as of now, he really did want to.

 **Come on, at least** _ **try**_ **to act like you care!**

"It's gonna be great! Plus, I've always wanted to be a publisher since I read a lot, especially this book here that was recommended to me by the librarian." She took out a book from her bag, the title reading "Sandy Separation". This girl just seemed to bring something new to the table every day.

"I guess that I am gonna have to be your first viewer then!" encouraged the Umbreon, despite not feeling the same sort of anticipation. Cassidy nodded her head and went back to her seat. Unfortunately, the bell rang as this action was done, meaning that the Glaceon would have to catch a break in her gym class. How ironic.

Travelling to their next lesson, the Eeveelutions spotted a great deal of posters that were meant to hype up yesterday's battlers. Each different poster had a different battler on them, ranging from Jasmine to Brendan, all pulling off menacing stances to show off their tenacity on the mat.

The opening of the gymnasium doors let out a wind that was being held up in there for a while. Mr. Wheezle was stood in front of the benches, awaiting his students to turn up. Being the first ones there, Julley and Cassidy were the first to realize the distinct lack of equipment in the hall, and thought to themselves: What was going on?

More students eventually arrived, and Coach Wheezle was prepped to release his pent up speech that he had been working on all night. It takes quite a lot of time to think these up, so credit where it's due, people!

"Listen kids. Today, we're gonna have a freebie of a lesson." The entire class screamed with gusto. "This is courtesy of the battlers that worked hard to win it for the school, so well done. You can do whatever you want, or just stay at the benches, whatever." Well, at least Coach Wheezle knew what Julley spent the majority of the time during his gym lesson on. That was anything but sports.

Cassidy snuggled up to Julley and watched the interaction between many students, whether it would be in the form of sport or verbal contact. It was too good, the life he lived. Disregarding the maniac of an Absol that constantly pursued him, the events in his time had drastically took a turn for the better. As Pokemon threw a basketball to one another, Julley thought about the things he had that they possibly didn't, and that was one thing: Cassidy. The cheerful Glaceon made his world go round. He definitely wouldn't admit it aloud though, not to say that he had much of a reputation, but it was just common decency to keep facts like that as a secret. Julley wondered on how Brendan felt about Jasmine, and vice versa. First and foremost, with Jasmine on Brendan, Julley had effectively gotten one of the best fighters in the country on his side. He wouldn't be getting bullied anytime soon. Furthermore, it was pretty nice to see two slightly conflicting personalities attract each other like nickel to a magnet. Jasmine was sly, smart and cunning, while Brendan was strong, kind of smart and extremely unlucky. Perhaps they aren't so different after all.

Julley's views were cut off by the sound of huffing and puffing, which to him was like a plate being scratched by a fork to his ears. It was Tyson, the Typhlosion. Julley had definitely seen him around, but never really got the chance to introduce himself. Sure, he had gotten himself a girlfriend, but it still didn't boost his confidence to that extent just yet.

"Hey, sorry for *Huff* disturbing you two, but *Puff* have you seen a Blaziken, about this tall in height," Tyson put his hand a couple of inches below his own head. "And is most likely wearing a hoodie?" Julley was aware that he meant Brendan, and had identified the Fire and Fighting type as one of his closer friends.

 **You never know, perhaps he was talking about Bonnie?**

 _When will you stop talking?_

"Uhh, are you talking about Brendan?" Cassidy replied, followed by Tyson furiously nodding his head. Cassidy pointed to the Blaziken participating in the basketball game. Tyson gave the pair a thumbs up before rushing over to Brendan.

"What was that all about?" asked Cassidy.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen him around once or twice around Brendan." replied Julley. Aside from the outburst thanks to Tyson, the gym lesson proceeded without much stuff happening. When the bell rang, the first thing Julley and Cassidy did was make their way to the cafeteria. The smell of appealing food met their nostrils. Only upon contact with their taste buds would they remember that the food here was absolute trash.

Flux was isolated at a distant table, hoping for the population of those dining at the table would be one for the time that he was here. Unfortunately, that could just never be the case for the Luxray, as two Eeveelutions walked up to the table at took seats on the opposite bench. How wonderful.

"Hello, Flux!"

Those words could only come out the mouth of a Glaceon that wouldn't seem to stop pestering him. Once again, he would have to put up with her unfailing nonsense.

"What is it now?" hissed Flux. He hoped that it had nothing to do with anything along the lines of Abby.

Cassidy, not seeing that he was clearly not in the mood to talk, talked to him. "So, have you made any moves to win Abby over?" And there it was. Flux was thankful that Julley wasn't anything like the Glaceon, otherwise he would probably have gone nuts by now.

"What I do has no business with you." answered Flux. Maybe if he gave vague responses, Cassidy would give up and leave.

"But it does! I know that you like Abby, so why don't you let us help you?" Flux was beginning to get aggravated by Cassidy's tenacity.

"Look Glaceon, I barely know you. Just leave me alone, alr-" Flux was interrupted by Cassidy's paw flying towards his mouth and closing it.

"Wait, look! Abby's right over there! Tell her how you feel!" alarmed Cassidy, pointing to the Absol who waited in the line for a horrible meal. Flux grasped Cassidy's paw with his own, and removed it from his mouth so he could decline. However, Cassidy had already trotted around the table to Flux's side, and pulled him off the bench. Flux was overwhelmed by the Glaceon's ability to pull him off, and flailed constantly. In this motion, the table was shaken. This knocked the sandwich that Julley was trying to enjoy out of his hands, and right across the room, plopping on the head of an unsuspecting Linoone. The Linoone turned around and glared daggers at the Umbreon, who put his paws up in defense, as if to say that is was an accident. On the other hand, the Linoone did not take that for an apology, so they grabbed a piece of their steak and chucked it straight at Julley's face. Someone in the cafeteria must have witness this exchange, as the room was immediately filled with the sound that was:

"FOOD FIGHT!"

 **Of course, because what is a highschool without some sort of fight, especially the physical, mental or nutritional fights.**

The result of this was the flight of many tasty morsels between fellow students. The majority of the Pokemon sought for cover under the tables, while the insane few stood their ground and returned fire. Flux, Cassidy and the Umbreon who had a face full of steak whacked at him were forced to get down and crawl to the doors of the cafeteria before a teacher found out. Fortunately, the dinner ladies were pretty cool with this happening, all as long as they got paid.

Thankfully, the trio was able to escape from the war zone that was the cafeteria, unscathed minus the now eaten steak that was thrown at Julley. At that moment, the worst possible member of authority in this school waltzed down the hallway. No, it wasn't Mr. Telepo, nor was it Mrs. Poidaughter, but it was your worst nightmare, also known as: Vice Principal Latios, the Ying to Principal Latias' Yang. Mind you, he was notorious for being overly strict; contrary to Principal Latias' leniency, should you not remember.

The three tried to slowly walk past the Latios, but, he ended up stopping right in front of them, blocking their path. He lowered his altitude to Julley's level of sight and slit his eyes.

"Umbreon."

Julley wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't done anything wrong yet, right?

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Why do you smell like steak?"

"…Uhh"

"Well since you're not answering my question, I'm sure you'll be answering to the principal!" VP Latios violently grabbed Julley by his arm, whisking him off down the hall to the principal's office. Flux and Cassidy had no words for what they just saw. If they opened their mouths, they too would be eligible to be taken to the principal's office in the eyes of the one and only, Vice-Principal Latios. Once they were out of sight, earshot and a 100 meter radius, Cassidy spoke to the equally stunned Luxray.

"At least he doesn't know about the food fight."

…

VP Latios brought the Umbreon to a couple of chairs seated out of the office.

"Sit." he commanded, before entering the office. Julley complied, only because he didn't want his sentence to be a bigger deal than it already was. Time seemed to slow down from then on, only adding to the immense amounts of pressure that was being exerted on the Umbreon. Sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck, sidling between the hairs that made up his fur. He couldn't help his paws from shaking erratically. He wasn't entirely certain about what he had done wrong, but now he wished that he didn't do it. After a couple minutes of waiting, VP Latios came out of the door again, beckoning Julley to enter as well from the use of a gesture. Julley got up and followed the Latios.

Once inside, Julley noticed the brown themed décor placed around the room. The only source of light was a slightly obscured beam that inched through the blinds of the window. He was taken to another wooden chair directly across from the head of the whole school herself, Principal Latias. VP Latios floated to one of the sides of the ornate desk that separated the Umbreon from the Latias.

"So, may you want to explain why you're here?" spoke Principal Latias, formally crossing her fingers together.

Julley took a deep gulp, but was able to work up the guts to respond. There was a calmer aura around the Latias opposed to the fear and despair emitted by the Latios.

"Uh… I'm here because I smelled of… Steak." The principal nodded her head.

"Okay. You may leave now. I need to have a word with Mr. Latios in private." Without another word, Julley put four paws to the floor and high tailed it out of there. He was probably late to his lesson already, but that wasn't the real concern here. He knew what Principal Latias was going to say to the Latios, he sure could take a hint. Due to that, he now got a bad reputation built up over the fact that he hesitated.

 **Welcome to school, kids.**

…

Class hours finally came to an end. Students booked out of the school building to enjoy the fresh rays coming straight from the sun. Julley, accompanied by his Lucario sister, Jasmine, made way back to their house after a long six hour session of learning.

"Hey Julley, did you see the food fight that went on in the cafeteria?" Well he did see it, but he thought that it wouldn't be smart to be telling Jasmine who the culprit was.

"Yeah, it was crazy."

The two ended up at the house. There was a yellow taxi with a bored Helioptile in the driver's seat just outside their front yard. Julley opened the door with his keys. April was standing just at the door, a couple of suitcases stacked in the foyer.

"C'mon, Max! We're gonna be late for our cruise!"

 _Cruise? Don't tell me they're leaving us alone again…_

 **Oh, but they are!**

"Hey, Mom! What's this talk about a cruise?" April looked at the doorway, her children stood perplexed.

"Oh, right! Well, your father and I are going on a week-long cruise, therefore I want you two to behave. I've left you some money on the table, so don't spend it all in one place." informed the Umbreon. Jasmine was calm to the idea, whereas Julley was super peeved. Must his parents always be going places without much of their input? Although a little more freedom would be given to them as soon as they walked out that door, sometimes family time would be better than liberty.

From there, Jasmine knew what to do. She'll invite Bonnie and Alice over for a slumber party, and they'll all participate in various activities with one another concerning verbal communication. In other words, they were just going to lay around in her room and talk about boys. That seemed to be all the rage around the more popular girls in school. Depending on whether you had a boyfriend or not, you would instantly become a social titan in modern society, and of course, she had to do what she could to fit in.

Up the stairs and two from the right situated her room. Jasmine entered the grey themed room and admired her posters of things that she enjoyed most, such as celebrities, models and of course, the one with Brendan in it. She took a deep huff, and looked out of the window, staring at the slow progression of the day. Pokemon of different nations, families and occupation all travelled around to get to wherever they needed to go. There was one Pokemon that caught his eye, though. A Blaziken, sporting a white hoodie. Her face immediately lit up, and she checked herself in the mirror, making sure that there were no noticeable blemishes or mishaps on her face. She waited for the sound of someone knocking the door… But it never seemed to come. Jasmine peeked back outside of the window, and realized that Brendan had walked right past their house, entering the store at the end of the block.

"Please tell me that he's coming back…" she whispered to no one but herself. Fortunately, the Blaziken did come back, this time holding a bar of chocolates in a talon. Jasmine's heart was soaring in the skies. How did he know about her obsession with sweet things? Well, then again, it wasn't that secretive. She knew that Brendan didn't like eating chocolate, so the whole packet must be for her. See? This is why she loved Brendan. Oh yeah, and sometimes he was romantic, sure.

Knocks came from the door. Jasmine, knowing exactly who it was, burst out of her room to answer it. "Don't worry, I've got it!" she called, slamming a nearby Umbreon out of the way. Don't worry, it was only Julley. The Lucario opened the door that concealed Brendan.

"Oh, Brendan, I wasn't expecting you!" said Jasmine, rubbing in the ironic fact that she was expecting him. Brendan nodded and took out from his pocket her prize: A mouth watering breath taking omni-satisfying chocolate bar.

"Well, I decided to stop by an-" "DID SOMEONE SAY BRENDAN?" Brendan's speech was cut off by the intervention of Maxwell from all the way upstairs. The Absol darted down the stairs, eager to talk with the Blaziken after the tournament yesterday.

 **Prepare yourselves, for the Maxwell.**

"Brendan, ma boi!" greeted Maxwell, stretching out a paw for a manly handshake. "How are you doing?"

Brendan reluctantly accepted the hand shake with a talon of his own, and braced for the intense shaking that was about to come with it. "Uh, I'm alright Mr. Solian. I just came around to say hi to you guys and all." Maxwell nodded his head.

"Well, you caught us at an awkward time, as Jasmine's mother and I are going on a week-long vacation." Brendan was surprised, but nonetheless was ready to take an early leave.

"That's fine Mr. Solian, I'll see Jasmine at school tomorrow." Maxwell didn't seem to take that for an answer. After upsetting Jasmine last time these two met, it was about time that Maxwell let these two have their fun… But not too much fun.

"Nonsense, feel free to stay here as long as you want! This house is your second home after all!" That comment brought a smile to Jasmine and Brendan's faces.

"Thanks Mr. Solian!" appreciated the Blaziken, as Jasmine grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the house. Maxwell nodded before taking his suitcase and leaving the two. As for the Absol, he had a week full of nothing but cruising along the high seas, basking under the rays of the sun and just in general enjoying a relaxing vacation with his wife.

The door shut, leaving Brendan, Jasmine and Julley in the house… Before April came speeding down the stairs having done her make up for too long, and careered out of the door to try and catch the taxi. _Now_ there was only Brendan, Jasmine and Julley in the house. All three had made themselves at home in the lounge, and were watching an interesting documentary about whether wearing reed-woven beach hats makes you more prone for men to think that you were a member of the female species, assuming that you, the wearer, was also a male. The camera shot onto a Lucario holding a briefcase who was attempting to talk to a Glaceon, whom he thought was female. He ended up being painstakingly wrong, however. About ten minutes into the show, Jasmine began to grow tired of the program, so she turned to Brendan to converse with him.

"Hey Brendan, what do you think about this idea?" Brendan seemed intrigued on what the Lucario had to say. "What if I invited over Bonnie and Alice for a sleepover from today to tomorrow?" Yep, here's where Brendan lost his interest. If this plan was going to go down, then he would simply have to leave. Not to say that he didn't like the presence of Alice because he at the least tolerated her. The matter was more to do with the former.

"Uh… I don't know about that. I mean, your parents just left the house and are going to be gone for a week! We don't want them to think we're irresponsible." Jasmine looked straight into the Blaziken's cerulean orbs, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least any more irresponsible that we already are."

Jasmine shook her head at Brendan's lack of need for adrenaline and thrill. "Come on, Brendan! You'll stay as well! It'll just be me, you, Alice and Bonnie." A cough from the other side of the room infiltrated their ears. It was Julley, the unwilling participant of this conversation. "Oh yeah, sure. Julley here would just be taking a nap in his room."

 **Well at least she acknowledged your presence.**

Brendan still stood on his side of the argument. "It sounds appealing, but I don't want to go against your parents' protocols. They are really nice people, so I think it would be best to keep it that way."

Damn his better judgment. Jasmine knew that it was wrong, but what was the issue with having a couple guests over for a night? Without parent supervision? On a school night? Okay, perhaps Brendan was right. Jasmine pouted in defeat.

"Fine."

Brendan began to feel uncomfortable with the upset Lucario leaning against his well built shoulder. He didn't mean to upset her, but it would just be an overall better idea not to be so rowdy when the Persians, were away. Although. He couldn't seem to shake off the bugging feeling of an unsatisfied Jasmine. He kept shuffling as he felt internally uncomfortable. The only way to rid the sensation was to come up with a compromise to Jasmine's initial idea.

"Okay, fine… Why don't you just walk with Bonnie home after school tomorrow, then we'll see if we can stay the night." Jasmine, within the blink of an eye, glomped the Blaziken, removing all amounts of oxygen from his poor lungs.

"Thanks a bunch!" Jasmine was overjoyed with her new proposal. She always knew that the pout and wait technique would work. The only problem was getting Julley out of the house. There was nothing wrong with him, but it was just the fact that among her and her friends, he was just out of place. Maybe she could set something up with Cassidy to occupy him for the day, or maybe even the night as well.

An hour later, the Blaziken got up and bid his farewells. Nine times out of ten, he would see her again at this exact venue. Jasmine left Julley sitting there, watching his documentary about hats or something, which was a shame, as it was getting to the good part. A Vaporeon, a Sylveon and a Jolteon who were walking beside the Glaceon found out that the Lucario was attempting to flirt with him, and thus began to outright roast him.

Jasmine went to her room and belly flopped onto her bed. She whipped out her phone and started to text Alice, as Brendan told her that he would ask Bonnie if she was available. Hopefully, she wouldn't be occupied smashing her mouth with Tyson.

" _Hey Alice, r u 3 tomorrow?"_ Jasmine tried to use her extensive vocabulary of slang to talk to the Arcanine. A couple seconds later, Alice replied, which befuddled Jasmine. Just how efficient was Alice at texting?

" _Yeh, what's goin on?"_

" _Parents r out of town, come stay at my place for a night."_ Jasmine waited for the critical response, although, Alice didn't really have anything to do aside from sit around and watch anime all day.

" _no prob, ill com to yours tomorrow."_ Jasmine fist pumped the air. Despite the fact that it wasn't a hundred percent confirmed yet, she knew that Bonnie would be there anyway, there was no chance on this earth that she would miss out on a day like this that consisted of the trio of friends, and Brendan. All she had to do now was sit around and wait for tomorrow to come around the corner. Maybe she would sleep to pass the time. Perhaps read a book about Eveningstrike the Sylveon, or even take up a new hobby…

Nah, that documentary that Julley was watching seemed interesting.

* * *

That's the conclusion to this chapter, and my hands feel really sore right now! The sensation is as if my hands had been trampled on by sixteen elephants each carrying the mass of the first four planets in the solar system, because anymore wouldn't really make sense, because you can't necessarily carry gas, unless it was in a container... Who on this planet would try to stuff Jupiter into a jar? XD I think I've gotten way off topic. Feel free to leave a comment or something down in the reviews section. I really like the reviews that you guys leave, the majority being very helpful and humorous at the same time. Regardless, thanks for reading, the next chapter should come out relatively soon, so stick around, ya?

By the way, if you're looking for any more multicolored hoodies with Brendan's initials on it, you would be out of luck, as we've got no stock left of them. Please wait a week for the next shipment. Thanks.

-Ssaws Emosewa

P.S: WHY IS THE MOST FAVOURED CHARACTER IN THIS STORY ARCEUS? IT DOES NOTHING BUT MAKE SARCASTIC, REDUNDANT AND PLOT-REVEALING COMMENTS!

 **Because yes, that's why.**

 **PLZ REED THNX:**

Another poll has been submitted! I'm really sorry about the short notice, but I wanted to start as early as possible so when I finish chapter 32, the poll results will be used for the 33rd. Coming in joint second last poll were rivals Brendan and Abby after being battered by Cassidy and her magical swag. This time, the poll is solely between them. In who's perspective would you like the 33rd chapter to be in? Check it out on my profile, thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

THAT GLACEON

Hey, I wanna thank all you guys for sticking with this story all this time. I know it sounds like I say "Thanks" a lot, and yeah, I guess I kinda do. However, everyone who clicked on this page to read this story all added up to about 18,000+ viewers in total. That's absolute madness!

Awesome Sawss doe- WAIT, wait wait... Have you checked out the poll that's showed on my profile page? If you have, then great. Feel free to move on. However, if you haven't and you would like to participate, take a look at it on my profile, it should be there. What's the poll about, you may ask? Well, the runners up last poll were Brendan and Abby, so between them, who's POV would you like the 33rd chapter to be in? Don't worry, you will have a lot of time to make that decision, as it ends as soon as I begin writing the next chapter, which would probably be a couple days after this one is uploaded. Okay, it is now safe to proceed.

Uhh, yeah. Anyway, Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises referred to in this story.

* * *

Julley woke up to a not so incredible start to the day. His back hurt, his forearm was sore from it being slept on, and worst of all, he had those revolting eye boogers that indicated that your sleep wasn't so pleasant. Man, he could go for a long, relaxing weekend, but unfortunately, it was only Wednesday. This also meant that he couldn't get any sleep after school, as Jasmine was going to be bringing her friends over, not only for the day, but also the night. This meant that he was definitely outta here. He would later ask Cassidy whether he could spend the day at hers.

The shower pelted him with a fluctuation of hot and cold watery pellets, but after a couple years or so of living here, you begin to get used to the crappy shower facility. Upon stepping out of the shower and exiting the bathroom, he was confronted by Jasmine, who wore a towel that masked her hips, thighs and torso.

"Hey Julley, are you going to be staying here?" Jasmine really hoped that his answer was no. Of course she liked the Umbreon, but sometimes friends were more enjoyable than siblings. Thankfully, Julley shook his head, so Jasmine could smile and walk inside the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"By the way, wear a towel next time! No one wants to see your junk!" Julley's cheeks were a rosy red, as he dashed to his room for privacy despite the fact that he and Jasmine were the only two in the house.

...

Bonnie and Alice were walking to their registration class, to which they shared, talking all the way. Both fire types conversed about the upcoming sleepover that they were both invited to, but weren't being to vigilant about their volume level.

"So, are you going to bring Tyson?" teased Alice, nudging into Bonnie's side.

"Hey, don't hate me just 'cause I have a boyfriend!" countered Bonnie. Alice was slightly offended. She was a lot of things: Nerdy, smart, humorous and super-ultra kawaii. However, the only problem was that she was also available. Bonnie and that Typhlosion had been infatuated with each other ever since Tyson grew some guts and after a couple days of thought... He finally said yes. The two were inseparable like cheese on toast. Alice would never dream of being jealous, but to be completely honest, she had always had a soft spot for Tyson. They shared many various common traits, but in the final result he ended up falling for her Blaziken friend.

"HEY! I could get a boyfriend like... whenever I want! I'm just not in the ball field as of now." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her cohort's lame excuse. Alice wasn't exactly a girl targeted by the majority of boys like she was. Although, she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Right. So are you gonna make it Jasmine's place today?"

Alice lit up and nodded will all intensity."For sure! I'll bring ice-cream and pizza; it's gonna be real good." Bonnie agreed, excited for the event that will happen in the next six or so hours. However, what they didn't see on their way was a Machoke, his head down while sitting on the stairs right across from their tutor room. A smile present but not visible on his face.

"Jasmine's place huh? Beautiful..."

...

Inside of Mr. Telepo's tutor group, two Eeveelutions were chatting to each other. As always, Cassidy was more or less doing the most of the talking, while Julley was responding with his ears.

"So, I went to go and check out the newspaper club yesterday, and they immediately accepted me!" Julley's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, turns out that they were a couple of people short due to some scuffle that happened last week between them." Well this was going to be interesting one way or another. Julley couldn't really think of anything Cassidy would be writing in the school newspapers, but hopefully her debut would be one to remember among students, teachers and parents alike.

"That's pretty cool... Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Cassidy nodded her head. Here was where the dilemma struck the poor Umbreon's speech. Julley needed to politely ask Cassidy to stay at her place for the day while his sister used the house for a little playhouse for her and her friends.

"D-Do you mind if I stay at your house today?" Cassidy's smile widened even further.

"Of course you can! You're my boyfriend, you can stay for as long as you want! In fact, why don't you spend the night?" Woah, that escalated a little too quickly. On the brighter side, Julley got the answer that he was hoping for, and a little more.

"Uh, thank you, but I'll just be there for the day. Jasmine's having a small get-together with her friends, and I don't know if I want to be there or not." Julley tried his best to sound like he wasn't imposing, but to the naive Glaceon, he was just being friendly, and she was helping him.

"Oh alright then. Just meet me outside of the school building after class, and we'll go back together." Julley nodded, and thus the six hour wait for the end of the school day began.

...

Putting a bowl of potato chips on the lounge table, Jasmine wiped her brow with the front of her paw. She couldn't use the back 'cause there's a spike there. She had just completed setting up the mini-party for the group of them. If you forgot, this group would consist of Brendan, Alice, Bonnie and herself. It was always great for parents to be out of the house. It gave her heaps of time to herself and her friends. Now, she had told everyone to be here by four so they could start their shenanigans early.

Jasmine was under the assumption that Julley had excluded himself from her friends' little meet up, and that was fine, as she wasn't certain that this event would be the kind to entice the introverted Umbreon.

Plopping onto the couch and stretched into her favourite position. Waiting for people to show up was the worst part about organizing these kind of things. Time always seem to pass so excruciatingly slow. It was already four in the afternoon, the time where she expected the three of her friends to turn up. Thankfully, two Blazikens, namely Bonnie and Brendan, walked by the window in the front yard. Jasmine flew to the main door to open it for them, and found out it was two of her three friends invited.

"Hey! About time you made it!" greeted Jasmine, opening the door wider for the two to come in.

"We would have been here way earlier, but someone just was to indecisive on what color hoodie to wear." remarked Bonnie, walking in front of Brendan, who was now wearing a red hoodie to cover his torso. Jasmine smiled at their excuse, and let him in too.

"So Jasmine, who else is coming?" asked Bonnie, who had already made herself at home by slumping on the couch and munching on the potato chips. The Lucario was confused at this question; Didn't she know that it was only Alice left?

"What do you mean? Alice is the only one left who's coming." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop eating the chips, that were meant for all of them to share, but as of now, not so much as it was currently halfway done.

"We heard nearly everyone talking about it when we were in the school halls." Jasmine's jaw fell. She really hoped that this didn't mean that everyone in her class would be attending... All the while her parents weren't here... Damn.

"If you see anyone that isn't Alice walk through that window, don't open it, alright?" Both Blazikens nodded, as Jasmine left for the kitchen grab a drink. Brendan rook a look outside from the window, an Arcanine making her way down the street came to his eyes.

"Hey, I think that's her." Brendan said to Bonnie.

"Who's her?"

Brendan looked at his vacuous sister condescendingly. "Arceus himself. Who else would it be?"

 **Oh, well I'm quite flattered then.**

Of course her brother would resort to sarcasm. Would it be so hard than to just answer the question without any redundant comments? "Yeah, right. Lemme go and wait by the door." Bonnie got up and placed the empty bowl that had contained potato chips on the table. She waited by the door for Alice to knock on the wooden frame.

The Arcanine knocked a couple times and waited for an answer. However, Brendan squinted a little as he saw a crowd of Pokemon, darting down the street. His eyes widened as he realized that the mob turned into the front yard, just behind the Arcanine.

"Wait a second… Bonnie! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Bonnie began to open the door, although a subconscious action.

"What did you say?" It was simply too late. A wave of screaming and shouting students rushed into the house, sweeping Alice and Bonnie as they all filled the lounge and kitchen, blares of students suddenly pumping our protagonists' ear with bass.

Jasmine was able to squeeze through the crowd that had suddenly made a party out of her parents' home and salvaged her trampled friends, settling onto the stairs where they could stage a plan.

"Okay, firstly. WHO LET THESE PEOPLE IN?" Jasmine's voice was barely audible over the sound of the music. Brendan looked at Bonnie, who then put a talon over the back of her neck, trying to scratch off the grudging fact that she was responsible for this whole mess.

"Uhh… This one might have been on me." uttered Bonnie, as Jasmine smacked a paw onto her face. Jasmine was desperate to clear the house of these people, before they did something irrevocable.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna do a back flip off the door!" Oh no. Here's where it starts. A large crashing sound then came from the lounge. The foot of a Tyranitar protruded through the door, signalling to the four that the stupidity had begun.

"Okay, we'll have to think of a fix for that later. As of now, we're gonna have to try and get these people out of the house."

"Uh, nah. It doesn't work like that Jazz." intervened Bonnie. "If I've learned anything from these kind of house parties, it's that you don't stop them once they've started." This kind of shocked Brendan. He wasn't even aware that Bonnie attended parties like these. Recently, his sister's behaviour has been going nuts when it came to the amount of time she spent with Tyson. The most likely scenario stated that Bonnie would go out with Tyson to these sorts of parties, but that was only a prediction.

Alice, who seemed to be feeling in the mood, decided to put in her two cents. "C'mon guys, can't we just try to enjoy this for a bit?" Jasmine put a paw to her chin. Her parents were out for the next week, giving her a lot of liberty. Furthermore, as long as she kept the rowdiness to a minimum, Jasmine was certain that this couldn't result with too many repercussions... Right?

"Alright, but keep this action at a softcore level." Bonnie and Alice immediately ran off to go and enjoy their teenagehood. Meanwhile, Brendan sat at the stairs next to the dejected Lucario, a frown on her face as she picked at the spike on the back of her paw.

"Hey, sorry about all of this. I'll stick around when this party ends to help you clean this place up." offered Brendan, slithering an arm to cuddle Jasmine with. A smile replaced Jasmine's sullen look, equipped with the knowledge that Brendan would always be there for her, no matter what.

"Thanks Brendan. You'll never leave me, right?"

Using his free hand, Brendan affectionately stroked Jasmine's cheek. "Of course not. Even Arceus couldn't be able separate us.

 **That's debatable.**

Jasmine, pulling Brendan in closer to her face, planted a firm kiss on his beak, to which he returned. She knocked against his beak using her tongue, demanding for entrance. Brendan's beak opened, exposing his cool, minty breath to the Lucario's tongue. His natural musk just got her so excited, prompting her more to commit to their engaging session of tonsil hockey. If the house wasn't such a public place at the moment, Jasmine would have no objects to let Brendan take her right here, right now.

"Hey everyone! Check out Brendan and the hot chick makin' out on the stairs!" A random voice came from the partying crowd, focusing the attention on the now flustering couple. Jasmine got up and left the stairs, gesturing for Brendan to follow her down into the kitchen, where they could hopefully make its occupants scarce.

The majority of the Pokemon in the kitchen were more reserved, so they amused themselves by quietly talking to each other. This, Jasmine didn't mind. Their romantic mood was unfortunately killed by the hype of the extraverts in the lounge, so they both just felt a little bit too awkward to resume their wrestling match between tongues. Jasmine took a Oran juice drink from the fridge and filled it up in a plastic cup.

"Um, I've got an extra door at my place, so we can replace the lounge door with that one when this 'get together' is done." said Brendan, filling a cup full of water to hydrate himself. If there's one thing he's learnt from his sister's past experiences with parties such as these, it's to never trust the drinks that are within five feet of any attendee. Chances are, it's probably mixed with some sort of alcohol, which was Brendan's fear being in this place. In fact, he was a little anxious of that drink Jasmine was putting down her oesophagus. But then again, it was probably hers before this party ensued.

"Thank you so much Brendan! You're just so perfect!" Now, Brendan wasn't really the one to brag, but... It's kind of true.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I just wanna help out." Jasmine gulped down the rest of her drink, and slowly approached the Blaziken.

"No. You're so much more. You're funny, cute, smart..." Jasmine slipped a paw under Brendan's hoodie, feeling up his carved abs. He loved that feeling. "and _incredibly_ _ripped._ " she slurred. Brendan was slapped on the face with a blush, as Jasmine began to tug on his apparel, as if begging him to take it off. Something felt off about Jasmine. Sure, most of the stuff she said was quite true, but the way she spoke, the manner that she accosted him, it was all out of character.

 **I think... I think that I like where this is going...**

"How 'bout you and I give these * **HIC*** people another show, hmm? A more... Detailed, show. ***HIC*** " Brendan wasn't entirely sure what she was getting him at. Surely, she didn't mean... _It_ , right?

"Are you okay, Jasmine?" Now Jasmine was sick of waiting. Brendan's naiveté had resulted in a spike in her impatience. Pushing him onto the ground with a wince inducing thud, Jasmine straddled the Blaziken, putting her full weight onto his stomach.

"TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOW, BRENDAN!" she screamed as she rubbed her pelvis against the Blaziken's nether regions. Brendan was scared out of his mind. Hopefully she wasn't going completely insane.

"Jasmine! What's wrong with you!" Brendan cried, not wanting to push Jasmine off for the sake that he could potentially hurt her, as well as trying to drown out the pleasant feeling he was gathering from this, but he put up a commendable performance to suppress it. At that exact moment, Jasmine's eyes closed, her body grew limp, and she fell face flat on the floor next to Brendan's face. Bonnie, who heard the Lucario's cry for miles, ran into the room, and had her jaw drop straight to the ground, much like the other spectators who were also in the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing?!" Brendan slowly got up, cradling Jasmine in his arms.

"I don't know! First, we were drinking and talking casually. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, back flat with Jasmine pouncing on my stomach!" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, you said you were drinking, what did she drink?" Brendan pointed to the Oran berry juice drink on the counter. Bonnie grabbed it, and popped the lid off the bottle. She took a sniff of it, and recognised the strong smell of whiskey that had been mixed with the original Oran berry drink.

Coming to a conclusion after adding things up in her head, Bonnie stated: "I think she's absolutely hammered, bro."

Brendan looked at her, perplexed.

"You know, waved!"

Brendan continued to look at her, perplexed.

"UGH. She's drunk." This made sense to the Blaziken. Thankfully, Jasmine had passed out before anyone could regret it. However, she would be waking up to a pounding headache in the morning.

"Alright, lemme go and take her upstairs to her room." A smirk came onto Bonnie after thinking of the various malicious things that Brendan could easily take advantage of while Jasmine was unconscious, but remembered that he was too much of a goody two shoes to do so. Awell, at least she could go and enjoy her side of the party. She had also realised: Alice forgot to bring her ice cream and pizza. That liar.

While taking Jasmine into her room, Brendan realised: He got one of his only chances to get some, and he let it completely fly right over his head. Then again, Brendan wasn't the same air headed bully he used to be. But still, c'mon Brendan. That's the closest she's ever gotten to the 'Brendan zone', and he whiffed. How beautiful.

...

Julley stood alongside Cassidy as she fumbled around her bag to get a pair of keys out to open the front door. Unbeknownst to him, a full-on party was currently taking place in the same house that he used to eat, sleep and watch beach hat documentaries in.

After a couple seconds of waiting, Cassidy opened the door. No one seemed to be in the house, as the only source of sound seemed to be coming from the television. As soon as the due entered the lounge, they were greeted with the sight of Claire, eyes spying each crucial detail on the television. She seemed to be watching a soap opera, giving Julley fond memories of the time where he accidentally stumbled on one of these operas, especially on a very 'appropriate' scene.

"Hi Mom!"

Claire took her eyes off the screen and recognised her daughter and her boyfriend at the doorway.

"Hello dearie. And hello to you too Julley!"

 _Man, she's so nice._

 **Hey! Remember who your girlfriend is! Don't go hitting on her mom!**

 _You are sick, Arceus. Just, sick._

"Afternoon Ms. Blizzards." After that formal greeting, Cassidy took Julley into the kitchen, where she assumed that no one was there. Unfortunately, it was occupied by Cooper. However, he didn't seem to be conscious. In fact, he was face down, dead asleep on a small pile of papers on the dining table. They all seemed to have scientific terminology and equations scribbled all over it.

"Is he alright?" asked Julley, clearly not expecting the Jolteon to be asleep on the table in such an uncomfortable position.

"Yeah, it's just that he's been working all night for a university document he's supposed to be completing by next week." Julley kind of felt sorry for Cooper, although it's the commitments you abide by when you take these sort of courses.

"Oh right. Well, what shall we-" ***KNOCKITY KNOCK*** Julley's question was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Cassidy went to go and open it, thus she found out that it was Zoey, with Cody in tow.

"Hey there, Julley n' Cass! You wouldn't believe the kind of day I just had." Sighed the exhausted Zoey, flopping onto the couch next to the head of the house herself.

"What happened, dear?" asked Claire, although she clearly looked more interested in her soap than anything else.

"Firstly, I go to my job, and this Gardevoir that used to work for one of those crappy little cheap restaurants down the street comes and starts looking for a job. My boss couldn't be bothered to talk to her, so I had to set her up as well as balance the orders coming from the customers!"

Julley remembered the Gardevoir that was a waitress for him and Cassidy's first date. Perhaps it was her, but why would she change jobs?

"Secondly, I'm walking down the street to pick up Cody as your brother's too busy snoring away to even think about him, when I hear this deafening music coming from one of the neighbouring houses. What kind of idiot would host a party on a Wednesday afternoon? Furthermore, the lyrics were absolute trash. It was something along the lines of "TAKE ME, TAKE ME NOW!" which can be easily misunderstood."

Julley agreed on that point. He certainly wasn't Ludwig van Beedrill last time he checked, but he could definitely comment about the creativity of musical lyrics going around these days.

"And to finally put the cherry on top, as soon as I get to school to pick Cody up, he didn't even look at me as he was too engrossed in his darn video game to even talk to me!" Despite the fact that Cody was also in the room, he was still playing his handheld video game. He was only a couple kills away from achieving dark Mankey camo.

Overall, it sounded like an extremely sucky day for the Zoroark, and Julley didn't know too many ways to comfort her. That's not really his department; you'll have to rely on Cassidy for that one.

"Yeah, that's real nice, dear. Cooper's in the kitchen, why don't you go and share your experiences with him." Well at least there were at least two people out of four who gave two Hoothoots about her life. Getting up to leave to the kitchen, Zoey left Julley, Cassidy, Claire and Cody in the lounge. As soon as Cody's handheld ran out of battery, he looked up.

"Oh, hi Mom." He looked at the duo of Eeveelutions. "Oh hey Joey! Come and take a look at my portable video game console emulator system!"

 **That sounded like a handful, even for the kid.**

Julley took a seat next to Cody, as he gave the Umbreon a brief rundown of the console's abilities, limitations and aesthetics. Cassidy didn't like what that video games console thingymabob did to Cody's behaviour. It made him anti-social and devote every second of his life to rapidly pressing buttons and staring at a screen. Every time she would tell her mother to do something about it, she had always got the same excuse in return: _"Oh, he's just a kid!"_ or _"Wait, he's nearly prestige fifteen!"_ or some idiocy of the same wavelength. Cassidy could tell you for a fact that she wasn't pampered nearly as much when she was his age.

"So basically, this console has a two-day long battery, motion sensing capabilities and a 2 terabyte memory limit!" Cassidy looked at Julley, who was astonished that Cody was spitting out these kind of words at such a young age. However, Cassidy knew that it was just a bunch of information that he had regurgitated from the front of the box.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." replied Julley, although he still had a tough time wrapping his head around Cody's newfound knowledge. Cassidy shook her head as she took a seat next to Julley as she too listened to her younger brother's boasting.

...

The party at the Solian's residence was still going on strong. Bonnie was swaying her hips from side to side as she enjoyed the music coming from one of the speakers. Although she just wanted dance, she had been approached by many boys who had the intention of "smashing". Of course, they never seemed to understand that she was already taken, by a Typhlosion to be precise. They would come in the worst fashion possible as well. It would always be the same old slap of the ass, with a usual slur of "hey gurl". She couldn't blame the fact that she was undeniably irresistible, sometimes their flirting could be a little entertaining, but nonetheless, it got annoying after the twenty-sixth try, dont'cha think?

Through the crowds, a figure watched the Blaziken from afar, licking his lips as he carefully stepped past members in the large group of dancers, using his muscular arms to push those who were in his way, out of it. His target was less than 2 feet away from him, shaking her body in sync with the music. Little did she know, a Machoke dead set on claiming revenge was right behind her vulnerable form.

" _Hey there, beautiful."_ Bonnie felt a sudden force on the sides of her abdomen. Arms seemed to wrap around her, binding her movement.

"What the-!" Bonnie was able to slightly twist around so she could catch a glimpse of her attacker, a familiar Machoke casting an uncanny impression on the Blaziken.

"Mark! Get off me, what are you doing?!" Mark didn't answer that. Instead, he used his large arms to explore more of the Blaziken's curves. Bonnie didn't like this, but it was as if no one else was in the room, the music was captivating everyone's attention. Bonnie began to violently wiggle to escape the Machoke's grasp, but to no avail.

Mark took a long whiff of Bonnie's natural scent. It was alluring to say the least, the Machoke would agree that it was an invitation.

"What's wrong Bonnie? Don't you like bad boys?"

Never in her life would she agree to that. Bonnie liked boys who were caring and consensual, unlike the perpetrator harshly caressing her sides.

"I don't, now get off me!"

Mark had completely other ideas. His hands started to trail upwards, towards a more sensitive area. Namely, her chest.

"Wha- NO! Don't you dare!" It was a little bit too late for her. Nothing could be done about Marks iron grip.

"Why don't I... Change your mind?" whispered Mark, thrusting his hips against her backside. Bonnie tried and tried, but she couldn't help it. She was finished. Is this how... _Rape_ is? She had been saving herself for Tyson, and Tyson only. He was she only man that she loved. But... That idea was discarded by Mark, the soon to be rapist.

Suddenly, a force came upon the Blaziken's head, making her vision blur out and her world come to a fading end. Only Arceus knew what the future held for Bonnie, as she slowly lost consciousness and let black obscure her vision.

...

Sitting next to Jasmine's bed was Brendan, carelessly browsing through a soccer magazine, learning about all of the new transfers of players between teams. From time to time, he would check on the snoring Lucario rhythmically inhale and exhale. Her room wasn't so different from the last time he had been here. All of the posters containing her favourite things were all stuck up on the grey walls. What amused him most was the poster that had him, staring at the viewer with menacing eyes and bulging biceps. It was meant to be a promotional flyer, highlighting the school's amazing ability when it came to battles. However, as it caught wind among many other of the students, the poster quickly became a local meme, even making its way to other schools too.

The thumping of the bass vibrated through the medium that was the floor, and shook Brendan in the chair at Jasmine's desk. He should probably go downstairs and supervise the party. Jasmine wasn't conscious, and there was no way he could be trusting Bonnie to keep things in check. Hopefully, no one would be wandering up these stairs, trying to sneak in Jasmine's room.

Putting down his magazine, Brendan left the desk and tucked the chair back in. Exiting through the door allowed him to hear the blares of the music at a more painful decibel level. Once down the stairs, he checked both the kitchen and the lounge. Everything seemed to be alright, minus the noise from the speakers of course. He wasn't really the partying kind of guy; that would be Bonnie's department. Speaking of which, where was that Blaziken? Surely she wouldn't have left so early into the day, and he was certain that he had checked both rooms thoroughly. He could only conclude that she had went to the nearby convenience store to buy some more potato chips to fill her mouth with. But just to be safe, Brendan tapped on a shaky Charizard's shoulder, who looked like they were only a whisker away from completely losing their balance and toppling over.

"Hey, have you seen another female Blaziken, around my height and kinda looks like me?" The Charizard looked up to the ceiling, as if their answer was going to come from there.

"Uhh... Yeah, I remember a Blaziken. She was whisked away by some Machoke, who was probably her boyfriend." answered the Charizard in a female voice. Brendan thought to himself. What kind of Machoke would be taking Bonnie out places? Brendan was afraid that she may have been drunk.

"Right, thanks for helping."

The Charizard's eyes began to straighten, the corners of her mouth rising to create a smirk. "Oh, I see what's going on here: you had a crush on that Blaziken, hmm?"

Brendan was caught off guard, stuttering like a befuddled Julley.

"Huh? Wha? No!" The Charizard simply shook her head.

"Don't worry, I understand if you were too late to get her number. You can have mine though." She cooed with a wink. It was a good thing Brendan had red feathers, otherwise his crimson cheeks could contest with the likes of a stop sign.

 **Score.**

"That girl was my sister!" The Charizard's eyes grew wide. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be assuming these kind of things.

"Ohh, my bad, I didn't know. You can still keep my number though."

 **Still a score.**

Handing Brendan a white slip with a sequence of numbers written on it, the fire dragon winked at him again. Brendan simply took the note, but discarded it as soon as the Charizard's back was turned. Despite that mix up, the Charizard did prove to be a bit of help, but he needed to know more before he could begin coming to conclusions.

Trotting into the kitchen, Brendan received a vibrating feeling from his hoodie pocket. It was a call from his sister. Why in the world would she want to call him if they were just in the same house only a couple minutes ago?!

"Hello?"

"Brendan? Please, you gotta come quick! Mark's got me and he's taken me to his place! HURRY UP! Otherwise he's gonna-" Bonnie's speech was cut off. A voice in the background came to Brendan's ears.

" _Who was that you were talking to babe?"_

" _None of your business you creep!"_

" _Tsk, tsk. I told you what would happen if you disobey my rules. Come here."_

" _No! NOO!"_

The phone line cut off, leaving Brendan stood there, utterly starstruck. Now it all made sense! Of course that Machoke that the Charizard mentioned wasn't just any Pokemon; It was Mark! How could he be so stupid for that not to be his first guess?! That malicious creep of a Machoke was going to get it for sure. Now was not the time to think. Now was the time to do. Brendan immediately dashed out of the house, not caring if there was a party he was supposed to be supervising. Alice would have to take over that shift. As for now, Brendan's sister was in captivity, and his fists were shaking uncontrollably. Something needed to be done, now, and Brendan knew exactly what was going to be done.

He was going to deal with Mark. Personally.

* * *

Yikes, I would hate to be on the opposing side of Brendan's fist. I've heard from reliable sources that they indeed do hurt. Anyway, check out the poll, as it's the only means I have to be doing the next part to the story, which should be out sometime next week. As I've said before, sorry for the short notice of the poll. I'll be working really hard on the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy the thingyimajig, and I'll smell ya later, gramps!

-Awesome Sawss

 **GUYS! Vote me, Arceus for president, and not that phony Donald Phantump!**

Don't worry about him. He's hysterical.


	33. Chapter 33

THAT GLACEON

 *****HAPPY BIRTHDAY THUNDERWOLF7226*****

 **But the question is, am I late for your birthday this year, or am I early for your birthday next year?**

Chapter 33 has arrived! Just a few notices though, and then the story will commence. Firstly, before we get onto the poll results, thanks to all you guys, as you've helped to get this story up to 19k+ views! I know it sounds like I brag about this every chapter, but it's a HUGE achievement. Although, I did not really make this story just to see its statistics. I made this story because I wanted to see if anyone would enjoy my writing. I've been considering becoming a writer for an occupation, so I'm starting off a little small, and then slowly working my way up. However, what's a writer without their audience, right?

Next, the long-awaited poll results. Don't worry, as I've been anticipating this just as much as you guys have. Coming in last place, was the Narrator option. RIP Narrator, #destinedforlast. Anyway, in second place was Brendan, winning only 30% of the votes went to Brendan, #noloveforhoodies. Finally, this leaves the monstrous Absol to have this chapter dedicated to no one but herself, as she took 60% of the voters' choice, #chara-esqueabsol. I'm not sure if it was by choice, though. If you were threatened by any Absols to make this decision, please do not hesitate to call the local authorities.

Now that you know the program, let's begin this chapter, yah?

Awesome Sawss doesn't own any affiliates with Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other franchises mentioned in this story.

By the way, this chapter starts at the morning of Jasmine's party, but this time in Abby's perspective. Please don't get confused! XP

* * *

 _ **Abby's POV**_

Awaking from my precious slumber, I stretched my arms out towards the ceiling and groomed the white fur on each of them. Flinging my black covers off my body, I turned to the nearby window, unfortunately coming into eye contact with the face of the sun. For a ball of hydrogen that does nothing but burn every day, it really is annoying. I felt as if I had slept like a rock, as the muscles in my body did not want to move. I unenthusiastically pulled myself off the soft layers of the mattress, and onto the cold, hard uncomfortable feeling of despair that was the floor. After I took a shower in my lifeless bathroom, I left the house to make my way to school. Not like I had a choice, of course.

I entered into the hellhole that society deemed "school". Any sane being would have turned and ran for their lives at the sight of this institute, but we were bound by protocols to attend this place for five out of the seven days of the week. It aggravated me to no end about how I had to share six hours every day with such degenerates. All of them, I could kill with one effortless flick of the wrist. However, the repercussions were beyond me, so it would be a better to stay in line.

Remember how I said degenerates? That was a compliment. As soon as I walked into my tutor registration room, I was welcomed with the _glorious_ sound of laughter, stupid jokes and students running around like a headless Blaziken. Ooh, that sounds nice.

I glanced at our registration teacher, whom was also my English teacher, named Mrs. Poidaughter. Despite her absolutely ridiculous name, she was one of the only teachers that I tolerated. She didn't seem to be interested in the pandemonium that was taking place right under her nose, but it was somewhat excusable. I think she was grading some exams or something of the sort.

I searched for any seats that were not only available, but were also out of radius from any numb-skulled brats. This girl, Alice. She was an Arcanine, and was probably the only person who understood me. She sat a couple places from the window, and was sitting adjacent to a Blaziken, to which I identified as my Blaziken adversary's sister. She wasn't as bad as Brendan, but Arceus, was she chatty.

I was compelled to sit in the empty seat near the Blaziken solely for the purpose of being within range to talk to Alice. However, me and those with an extraverted personality go together like water and oil, so I compromised by sitting in a free seat, away from anyone else on the other side of the classroom. I was left to my thoughts, as it was my only true companion.

I barely had any family left. Both of my parents were dead- Not that I mind, of course-, and the only person left alive was my cousin. She used to live with me and take care of me, surviving at the small amounts that she got from her job. However, as soon as I turned 16, she saw that I was fit to live by myself, and thus she left to go and rent a new house that was closer to her university, before eventually staying at her boyfriend's house. She visits from time to time, giving some more money to help me go on that she earns from one of those semi-expensive restaurants. Sometimes when she came around, she would share with me some of the food that she had gotten from the restaurant, just so I had something to eat. It wasn't until this epiphany that I realized to the extent that she would take care of me, despite her constant absence. She wasn't just a cousin, she was my whole family.

Regardless, I can last the day on my own quite fine. I buy some frozen foodstuffs from local shopping markets and heat them up in the oven, or if that doesn't work, an open fire. The house I live in isn't so spacious. Just one floor and 4 rooms. Still, with me alone in the house, I wouldn't want anything bigger.

A knock came from the door. The person that I always seemed to contest with, Brendan, was visible through the window. Mrs. Poidaughter got up and opened it, allowing the Blaziken to enter inside and converse with his sister. It made me apprehensive as to what they were saying. Not only that, but Brendan seemed to be trying to keep the conversation confidential to anyone near him. His sister nodded, before he got up and strode over to the door as I watched him portray his manner in disgust. He caught me looking, and returned the glare.

"What are you looking at?"

It would be hard not to look at him with that stupid red hoodie he wore. What was he trying to hide? Or better yet, what _wasn't_ he trying to hide? Regardless, my lips curled up at the edges as I came up with a retort.

"Oh, nothing. Just another _dead_ Blaziken."

That looked like it struck a nerve. Brendan growled at me, accepting defeat and walked out of the door, just like he should. If there's anything I adore more than romantically tormenting Umbreons, it's making that Blaziken feel worthless. I find that although physical strength is powerful, it's nowhere near to the power of the tongue.

Mrs. Poidaughter later dismissed us to our classes, my first being Gym with that failure Floatzel as my coach. The only silver lining to this was the fact that this was a class that I also shared with Julley, as well as a lovely opportunity to pick on Brendan and his amateur fighting skill.

On the way there, I bumped into a familiar Luxray, but I had forgotten his name. Regardless, this was the one that was absent-mindedly staring at me the last time I had saw Julley roaming these halls. Needless to say, the Luxray was already on my hit list.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to come into your way like that." the Luxray apologized, his tongue tripping over its own words as if he had a banana peel stuck in his throat. I hadn't the time nor patience to be associating myself with such incompetence, so I raised a paw to stop him in his verbal tracks before he could lose anymore of his dignity by becoming a stuttering mess. Not to say that I would care if he did. To be truly honest, I barely found much interest in this Luxray, but he seemed to have a lot for me.

"Don't bother." I simply stated, strolling past the Luxray with a load of confidence.

As I entered the gymnasium, I saw that everyone was sat on the benches, quietly talking to each other while they waited for the lazy coach Wheezle, who wasn't even here yet, to give them their next command. I spotted Julley in the midst of a Glaceon and a Blaziken, cutting off my chances of sitting near him. It didn't matter anyway, because I prefer meeting him in enclosed, secluded places. Places where he wouldn't be able to call anyone for help... Yeah, that sounded like my kind of style. Over to the far left of the benches, a Sneasel sat rather contently. I'm sure that she wouldn't be bothered by my presence, so I sauntered over to her whereabouts and placed my backside on the bench. She didn't seem to care. Instead, the Sneasel reached into her bag and brought out a newspaper and began reading it. How exotic. Did anyone aside from middle aged males interested in sport ever read the newspapers? Everything was available online, so there's not much need for them. Perhaps the Sneasel didn't have a phone. Tilting my head, I discovered that the headline was "Are Beach hats the new meme?" I know that I shouldn't have been intrigued, but I really felt compelled to read on more just so I could see what crap the writers had put in this time. I didn't have time to, as loud talking coming from behind began to distract me from the newspaper. The voices that took part in it, I couldn't identify.

"Hey, have you heard about the party Jasmine's throwing at her place?"

"Duh! Everyone's been invited, silly!"

Jasmine? What was she doing throwing parties at her house. Not to say that I actually cared, but it was still interesting to eaves drop on this conversation. What? Stop acting like you wouldn't.

"Right… By the way, what's the occasion? Is it her birthday?"

"I don't think so, but a party is a party, right?"

That one sentence just goes to show how much this generation screwed up. I had no intentions of attending this party, and I doubt that decision will be changed. I've never been to a party, and I don't think I will ever. I have no business in those mindless get-togethers.

Mr. Wheezle finally came into the room, about time he did his job. He gave a small speech about our efforts at the tournament once again before assigning us to some minor exercises. It pains every cell in my body to admit it, but as a team, we did perform extremely well. Mind you, I don't work well in 'teams', as it's just an obstruction from me sweeping the opposition. Regardless, the others in my team -Yes, even that half-witted, brainless and irksome Blaziken- performed to an exceptional standard, but of course, a standard a thousand light years below my own.

Our first drill was to engage in simple exercises. I didn't take part in this lesson, as I didn't really feel like it. Mr. Wheezle would see me still on the benches despite his instructions, but didn't do anything about it. Good idea.

In one of the corners, I spotted Julley attempting push ups. It was pretty cute, actually (Don't expect me to use that word again), because although he was putting in 100% of all of his energy into resisting gravity, he still made no progress. He was so weak and fragile… That was something I wanted to take advantage of.

It was times like these, where I'm in deep thought, I wonder, what do people think of me? Am I… a bad person? No, of course I'm not. They're the bad people. I've lived a life of being neglected and ignored. I'm an outsider everywhere I go, even within my late family. Now that I have interest in someone, I'm suddenly the villain? What kind of society do I live in if I have no right to express how I feel? The stupidity of the situation was beyond me.

After nearly dozing off, the school bell rang, and I was finally able to leave this damned gymnasium. Generally, I wouldn't do anything between classes, aside from the occasional visit to the library or perhaps a fruitful encounter with Julley. My mind wandered first to the Umbreon who was entering the main hall, so I slowed down a bit so he was in my field of vision. The jet black Umbreon seemed to be walking and talking with that pestilential Glaceon that he 'loved' so much. What did he find in that Glaceon that I didn't have? Her aggravatingly joyous nature? How asinine. This is why I resort to get him by force. Although, I enjoyed the fear that I strike in his heart whenever he sees me. It's something that I can't help but smirk at. If there's anything that I love more than forcing that Umbreon to make love to me, it's the pain-stricken emotion that comes across anything and anyone that I encounter. However, that's also one of the reasons why I despise that Glaceon. She seems to be happy about nearly everything. I doubt she would be happy when she meets her grave… I know I will.

Julley then planted a kiss on the Glaceon, before she took a different turn; probably do something else that I had no concerns for. The thing was, Julley was left by himself (among some other students, but they wouldn't make a difference), meaning that I had all liberty to pounce on him. I increased my speed in order to catch up to Julley. However, I felt a tough tug on my tail as I tried to advance, my prey getting away. I looked behind me and found, yes, Brendan. I would gladly opt to brawl with him anytime, sometimes with the intention to wound, others just to make him fear me. Just like everyone else. However, this instance was the worst for him to ever appear, as it resulted in my target making the distance between us greater.

"Get your disgusting talons off my tail, and I _might_ not behead you." I threatened, but he didn't look all that fazed. A worthy opponent he was, but not one that could ever keep up with me.

He let go of my tail, but the Blaziken didn't look quite finished yet. "Listen Abby. I'm in an alright mood today, so I'm going to allow this one mistake. However, if you dare even laying a finger on Julley over there, you'll see my mood do a complete 180."

Brendan? Trying to _threaten_ me? Don't make me laugh. How cute of him to think that he was able to intimidate me with his empty warnings. I was in the right mind to break his arm right there and then.

"You honestly think that you scare me? You're nothing but a worthless joke." My retort didn't change the Blaziken's indifferent face, but I can bet everything that he was scared out of his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, just hope that I don't catch you messing around with that Umbreon." And with that, he left the hall. I flicked the bangs that shadowed my eyes away from my face and rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to separate my affection to Julley. However, I couldn't seem to see him in the main hall anymore. I could barely pick up his natural musk. I furrowed my brow as I stood in the middle of the hall, looking like an _absolute_ moron. Brendan wasn't trying to start a fight, but rather buy some time for Julley to make his inadvertent attempt. He was literally a sitting Psyduck, ready to be jumped upon anytime, yet I let him get away through a series of elementary mind games. How mediocre of me.

In the meantime that recess was slowly diminishing, I decided to pick up a book from the library. The library was by no means a place to 'hang out' with your buddies. The librarian is a very strict Pokemon, and doesn't like to think twice before putting you on your way to the principal's office just for uttering a couple words too loud. In spite of that, not many people bothered to visit the librarian anyway. The only Pokemon I've seen other than the librarian in this place is a Greninja, who's uncanny presence could never be understood. I looked at the sideways title of a book that caught my eye. "The Crystal Glaceon, the ToxicMachamp and the Thunderous Wolf". I've never been one for mouthful titles, nor stories in general, but this one title was enough for me to grab the book by its spine and flip open to the first page.

After a couple minutes of the constant reading of a book with an extremely enticing plotline, I put the novel down in a place where I could remember afterwards and left the library for my next lesson, which was English with Ms. Poidaughter. This lesson was nothing but relaxation for me, majorly because it was shared with Alice and my deserving love interest. However, the only real problem was Brendan's unnecessary presence. With every electron zooming around every nucleus in my body, I hated him. Upon entry of the classroom, I claimed a seat right next to Alice and a few rows behind Julley. Ms. Poidaughter had put instructions up on the board for us to follow, fairly simple I might add. I leaned back on my chair, taking in oxygen as I silently waited for minutes to turn into hours. A knock came from the door, so a nearby student cut the Nidoqueen's work out for her by getting up to answer it. From behind the door was Brendan, being late as per usual. I've already expressed my hatred for him. No need to do it twice.

"Mr. Bursyamo, what a pleasant surprise. Why are you late?" questioned Ms. Poidaughter. My ears perked up to hear every word spoken. It was always amusing to see someone get into trouble, especially when that some was your rival no less.

"Sorry about that Miss. I had lost track of time."

Ha, as if.

"That's twice you've been late to my lesson Brendan. Would you like a trip to the Principal's office?" The Blaziken shook his head. What a pansy.

"Good. Next time, don't come late to my class, or face the consequences." Ms. Poidaughter pointed to an empty seat where Brendan slumped over to and sat down in. Looking over to my left, I noticed that Alice was on her phone, text messaging someone. To my right were random students chatting to one another. However, they all seemed to be having a conversation of the same exact subject: Jasmine's party. I personally had no problem with Jasmine as an individual, but due to the fact that she was associated with that obtuse idiotic Blaziken, she was thus made into a foe. What I didn't understand was all the hype surrounding this party. I had to ask, and who other than Alice herself. She could be a very reliable source of knowledge when she wasn't being her clumsy self.

"Hey, Alice." She turned around to look at me with her restful hazelnut irises. "You must know what all of this talk is regarding 'Jasmine's party', right?" She looked at me in half perplexity, half shock.

"What are you talking about? Jasmine is not having a party." That didn't make sense. I'm aware that the Arcanine and the Lucario are friends, so naturally it would be Alice to be receiving all of the primary information. I simply underlined it as a rumour and no more, before removing the idea from my head.

"Must have just been an agenda of gossip." I concluded, but Alice didn't look all too satisfied with what I said, despite the fact that she turned away to look at her phone once again.

...

The lesson came to a much awaited end, so Ms. Poidaughter dismissed us for our lunch break. However, I had very different ideas. Julley was looking like a very tasty target, and Brendan had just left in the opposite direction, meaning that he was once again vulnerable to my love. Call it what you will: an obsession, a crush, but I would rather label it as, a reward.

I took appropriate strides to match the Umbreon's speed, and gently began to rub against his fur. He looked in confusion as to whatever was making him feel that sensation, before his crimson eyes met mine. I could feel the fear irradiate from his vibrating body. It made me grin, showing off a fang in adoration.

"Hello, Julley!" I sang, trailing a tongue across the fur on his neck. The Umbreon didn't move a muscle, just how I liked it.

"A-Are you sure that y-you want to do this? I mean, you know that I love Cassidy!" Julley's protests weren't enough to hinder my advances. I was about to escalate my movements, until I heard the jangling of keys coming from one of the classroom doors. Pointing my head towards it, I saw that the door was actually the principal's office. Coming out of that door could either be Principal Latias or Vice-Principal Latios. Be that as it may, I took no chances and rapidly forced Julley's mouth open, slipping my tongue in like a credit card to an ATM.

 **I know I'm not supposed to be here, but come on. That simile is just plain disgusting. Like, wow. I can't believe what I'm seeing here. Like, wow. I need to sit down.**

That was one that I thought of over the weekend, put to perfect use. Anyway, after a brief exploration of his insides, I planted a kiss on his cheek, before high tailing out of there, as VP Latios would take any reason as one to give someone a detention. If there's anything I wouldn't want, it would be a detention, as I simply do not have the patience to sit through a pointless hour full of nothing but waiting due to something as minor as standing in the hallway. On the bright side, I was slowly but surely making progress in making Julley mine. All I needed was more time, and fewer witnesses. Soon, I'll find the perfect chance, but as for now, I'll have to remain dormant.

Exiting the hallways in favour of the main hall, I trekked into the main hall to find something to do. Julley was no longer an option, and I wasn't exactly feeling in the mood to do some more reading. I didn't feel hungry at all, and I would never put any of that cafeteria trash anywhere near my mouth. Surely there must be something to do for entertainment around here. But then again, this was school. You're here for all reasons but entertainment. I looked around, watching the world go by. Pokemon, walking and talking as they conversed with one another. Such happiness made me cringe.

The school bell rang again, and time came to pass that it was time for the final lessons of the day. As for me, I had the dreaded subject that was Mathematics with Mr. Telepo. The classroom was barren with familiar students, so I was alone once again. How expected. You could argue that the Alakazam was boring, monotonous and lifeless, but personally, Mr. Telepo was my favourite. He had a straight forward view on life, and that's what made him interesting. You probably wouldn't understand; I don't think your pea-sized brains could comprehend half of the words that come out of my mouth. To the minority that do, you'll be advised that mathematics for me is as easy as walking. This is the excuse that I use in order to slack off in these kind of lessons.

…

I had no idea that I had slept throughout the whole class; By fur was somehow a lot warmer than it should be. Thankfully, I had awoke in time before the school bell could shake me back into consciousness. Mr. Telepo began to dismiss us a little earlier than usual, but I couldn't complain. Why would I ever want to stay any longer in this building? As I exited the school gates, I couldn't help but notice a large amount of students all heading in one direction. Where were they all going? Curiosity itched at me, and I couldn't seem to shrug it off. I began to walk about a car's length away from the crowd, just to find out what this was all about. Perhaps this was Jasmine's party that everyone was talking about earlier. However, that couldn't be logical if Jasmine wasn't having a party, and I don't see why Alice would have a reason to lie to me… Perhaps this wasn't Jasmine's party, but maybe someone else's, and as the rumour spread, facts must have gotten mixed up. An estimate, but an educated estimate nonetheless.

On the way there, I saw a familiar Zoroark walk along the same side of the paving. It was my cousin that I mentioned earlier.

"Hey, Abby! How are ya doing?" she greeted, ruffling the hair on the top of my head. Although her cheery attitude irritated me at times, it was something that I had to ignore. She was the last thing I had to family after all.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, moving my head away from the Zoroark's paw. Zoey pointed a claw at the large group of Pokemon that travelled down the street.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with this crowd back there? They look like they're all from your school."

I didn't really have a proper answer to give to Zoey, so I resorted to using the inference that I had thought of earlier.

"Supposedly, there's a party going on in someone's house or something. I don't want to attend it. I just want to know who's hosting the party." Zoey nodded her head before fishing into her handbag.

"Alright, stay safe. Here is a couple bucks to keep you going. If you ever need me, you know that you have my phone number, alright?" I put on an assuring smile so that she would trust me. I'm aware that she's just being caring, but I've lived in my home alone for the past year. I can do a lot more than just take care of myself. I accepted the cash, and slotted them in my fur.

"Thanks, Zoey."

"Don't sweat it, kid. Now, I'm going to go and pick up my boyfriend's little brother, so I'll see you around." I waved at the Zoroark as she returned the favour, walking back towards the school. Now, back to the objective. After about five minutes of following the group, they all stopped and waited out in the front yard of a house. However, what shocked me most was the Pokemon standing at the doormat: An Arcanine that definitely resembled Alice. Was this her house? Maybe she was the one hosting the party. To say the least, my mind was swamped with millions of questions that pleaded for an answer. As soon as the door opened, the group expeditiously filled the house, and only seconds later, destructively loud music began to shake through the house and out for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Even I had to cover my ears at some intervals. I stood from the other side of the street just so I wouldn't burst my eardrums. A loud slamming sound came from inside the house, as if someone had broke through a wall or something. I wasn't about to tell a lie: This was probably one of the most rowdiest parties ever to have existed, and I could tell all of that from being about 20 meters away from it.

A few moments afterwards, the party began to pick up. The music got louder and I could even hear the vocals coming into play. Zoey, who was walking back with a small Glaceon who seemed to be immersed in a handheld device, had to shield her ears from the vibrations that emitted from the building. I couldn't identify the song, but it must have been pretty hardcore. That's a compliment coming from me, a person who listens to a vast amount of music. The lyrics were some along the lines of: "TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOW!" Zoey began to pick up her pace just to get away from the sound faster, whereas the Glaceon looked unfazed. It was slightly amusing to see how the Zoroark reacted to this.

From my view on the other side of the street, I could barely fathom what must have been taking place inside of the building, as I've never actually been to a party before. However, it was these following minutes that would be a staple to one of the most extraordinary things I've ever seen in my life.

Firstly, I see a Machoke carry a Blaziken on his shoulder exit the house. I could tell that the Blaziken was female, due to her evident curves. I think that I recognized that Machoke from somewhere, but I don't exactly know where. I suspected that the Blaziken must have been drunk or something, and probably needed a designated driver. However, what I didn't expect was the Machoke to break into a swift sprint down the road. Of course not as up to par with yours truly, but nevertheless commendable considering the fact that he carried a Blaziken on his shoulder.

A bit later, I see Brendan stomp out of the house, and I don't think he was in the mood for any games. His blue eyes screamed that of bloodlust, and his talons looked a little sharper than they should be. His glare could probably make a little kid cry. Don't be so surprised, I can do that too. Although, what astonished me was how angry he was. The Blaziken looked like he was prepared to rip someone's head off. He didn't scare me. If anything, it just made him look even cuter. Not that I like him, far from it, but in the sense that, to me, he looked harmless. His cerulean eyes fell upon mine, and he made a couple steps to where I was seated on a brick wall.

"Where, did he go?!" interrogated the fuming Blaziken, gritting through his beak. I assumed that he was talking about the Machoke, as he was the only Pokemon I've seen leave the house ignoring Brendan here, who thought that he was my cohort since here he was, talking to me without threat. He better not get used to this mind set. I was only complying to answer him due to the fact that he must've had some association with the allegedly drunk Blaziken that was taken away. I'm not empathetic nor sympathetic towards this ignominious waste of air. Do not get it twisted. Ever.

I pointed a claw in the direction that I last saw the Machoke, and Brendan took off in the same route. This did not mean we're on equal terms just because I helped him. 'Helped' isn't even the correct word. I just merely… Advised him. I still detest him.

After a few minutes of waiting, I decided to conclude my 'attendance' of the party by getting off the wall, and making my way back to my house. This has by far, been the most eventful day of this week, but I doubt I could say the same for this month. I had a potent feeling that things were going to escalate, very soon. Perhaps it would be smarter to walk a little slowly, just in case they actually do.

* * *

Well, you asked for it, and there you go! And man, Abby is one heck of a jerk XD Forgive me for any spelling errors you might catch around here. It was in a rush as today was the last day to get this done, since I'm going on a vacation for about a week or so. If you liked this poll, leave a review concerning what conditions you would like for the next poll. However, there may not be one for a couple chapters to come, as it's more of a special treat, and I don't want to ruin its novelty. Anyway, thanks for reading. See ya'll next chapter! Now excuse me as I completely fall unconscious in my bed, because I wrote this at 2:30 AM.

-01000001 01010111 01000101 01010011 01001111 0100110 01000101 Sawss, because I wanted to write the last part in hexadecimal, but I couldn't be bothered :P


	34. Chapter 34

THAT GLACEON

 *****HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMBER-FEVER*****

 **But the question remains: Will it blend?**

First things first, I would really like to apologize for the fact that I left you guys hanging for a little more than a week. On the brighter side, I now have put in the time to present to you, the long awaited update to this ongoing series. Now, you guys may be asking if I was going to do a Halloween special or something like that. Honestly, I would love to and was seriously considering it at one point, but I find that the demand for the continuation of the next chapter had a lot more priority, so sorry to disappoint. But anyways, it's here, so feast your eyes on the sweet and succulent taste of chapter 34!

Awesome Sawss don't own nothin'.

* * *

Brendan couldn't feel anything but ire surging through his veins. His talons shook violently with rage as he sprinted down the side walk. He saw red, and only red. No act that wasn't revenge could satisfy the hunger that he had against Mark. He swore that if that Machoke thought he could get away with violating his sister, he would definitely be on the opposing side of a bloody fist.

After a solid five minutes of non-stop running, Brendan came to a stop, realising that he had no idea whether he was making progress or not. Damn it, he should've asked the Absol for better directions. He only knew the general direction of their whereabouts, not where they are exactly. He continued on with a potent gut feeling, but at a slower pace. Coming to a stop, Brendan noticed something black and slightly shiny on the ground. Inspecting it closely, he found out that it was some kind of sports underwear, the kind of garment that Machokes and Machamps would wear. Mark couldn't be far.

The apparel was burned to a crisp in Brendan's grasp, as he logically thought of a method of how it could have been discarded. His question was quickly answered as he saw a belt fly out of a window from the house that he stood outside of, and land recklessly on the ground without a bounce. Brendan finally caught his prey, and now it was time to liquidize him. Marching right up to the door of the house, Brendan began kicking at its wooden frame.

"MARK! I know you're in there! Come out before I have to come in!"

The slam interrupted a very precious moment, fortunate for the Blazikens, but not so fortunate for the Machoke inside. Mark heard this threat from where he was in his room with Bonnie, who was tied up and gagged, ripe and ready for his misuse. He hadn't the time to exact his intentions on the alluring Blaziken who cowered in fear on his bed, as he currently had to handle an issue with another Blaziken. Putting on another pair of underwear, Mark crept downstairs to encounter the fuming Brendan, who was making quick work of his door right now.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, MARK!" called out Brendan again, pounding a foot on the door with more force. Mark was running out of time. He really didn't want to inflict this kind of pain on the Blaziken, as he once knew Brendan as a friend. However, he doubted that Brendan could come to a compromise in this current situation. The common Pokemon wouldn't either. Mark knew that he had no chance against Brendan in a fair, one on one fight, so he had to even the odds somehow.

Mark's mind raced for options as Brendan's unfriendly bangs got louder and louder. A sparkle of hope emitted from the kitchen. Laid on the counter was the only possibility that could allow Mark to win this fight unscathed: A knife. Its lustrous edges were finely crafted to cut and slice swiftly. It was the perfect tool for this event at hand. Mark could hear that he door hinges were beginning to weaken. He had no time to think of the consequences. Grabbing the knife in a strong hold, Mark prepared himself to open the door and attack.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

Before Brendan could kick the door again, Mark had opened the entrance, immediately brandishing the blade upon the Blaziken. Brendan fell back, waving his arms in erratic directions as he lost balance, but was luckily able to get out of the knife's way in time. Mark thought fast and grabbed a large bunch of Brendan's feathers, pulling him in so closely that anymore would result in Brendan's chest being punctured.

"Don't make me do this, Brendan. Get out of here, now." threatened Mark. Brendan's head was suddenly flooded with images of the blood covered knife that he had found in his mother's drawer, but this only fuelled his hatred for the Machoke even more.

"The only way I'm leaving is with your head!" Brendan slugged Mark in his face, causing him to reel back in pain, dropping the knife. Brendan wasted no time for mercy. He tackled Mark to the floor and straddled his stomach, effectively pinning him down to the cold, marble floor, delivering punch after punch straight to the Machoke's face, allowing some blood to pour out of his nose and slowly drip down his chin in the process.

Although he saw the life drain from Mark's eyes after every strike, Brendan did not stop. He didn't want to stop. Only until he remembered what he came here for, was when he began to let up. Marks eyes shut, as his neck grew limp and his head fall lifelessly to the side. Brendan stood up; content with the damage he had dealt to Mark. Brendan scrambled up the stairs and searched every single room, before finding his sister sobbing hopelessly on a wrinkled bed, bounded and choking on a handkerchief shoved into her mouth. Once her brother had removed the fabric from her mouth and untied her from the ropes, Bonnie launched towards Brendan and embraced him tightly.

"T-Thank you, Brendan." She croaked between whimpers. Brendan, for once, returned the comforting hug.

"Did he touch you anywhere? Because if he did I swear I'll break every-"

"No, he didn't, I'm fine. I just... Want to go home." Brendan nodded at his sister's appeal, and put on an assuring smile. The two shared a hug for a little longer... Well, that was all until Brendan had the unusual and unfamiliar sensation of something cold entering his body and penetrating something important. Before he had time to realize what it was, Brendan had already dropped to his knees, his eyes just as shocked as Bonnie's when Mark came into view behind him, unsheathing a knife painted red with Brendan's blood, before jamming it right back into Brendan's vital abdominal organs to confirm even more pain for the Blaziken. Brendan couldn't even scream. He had never experienced so much agony in his life. After Mark removed the steel sabre from Brendan's back, the Blaziken dropped to the floor, paralyzed due to the sudden suffering he had to undergo in such a small amount of time.

"Sorry I couldn't let you two have your fun, but remember, I haven't had mine yet either." uttered Mark, donning a sadistic smile, wiping bloody remains off from his face using a bruised forearm.

Bonnie screamed for dear life. Her brother laid on the ground, bleeding to death. She herself was seconds away from losing something that she reserved for Tyson and Tyson only. Mark grabbed the feathers around her delicate chest, and forced her onto the bed. He inched the red blade ever so closely to Bonnie's throat, making her blood pressure rise to amounts unheard of.

"You don't want this knife to touch you, right?" Bonnie shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks knowing that her only hope had been thrown in the fire.

"Good, now spread 'em, nice and easy."

No. No no no. Bonnie didn't want it to come to this, but it finally came, despite her brother's valiant attempts. She pried her legs together, but it was only useful just to delay the inevitable. However, she could've sworn that she saw a flash of light from the door.

Bonnie didn't know how, but Mark was spontaneously launched off her body, relieving her of his weight being inflicted on her throat. The one who came to her rescue, was no one other than a very familiar Absol, burying her claws in both of his pectoral muscles.

"If you try and kill my prey, I'll kill you." warned the Absol to the unconscious Mark, but Bonnie barely knew who she was, recognizing her as only a teammate on the school battling team. The Absol then locked eyes with Bonnie, making the Blaziken jump on the inside. She didn't want this Absol to hurt her, she only wanted this day to end.

"I was never here, understand?" Bonnie nodded fiercely. Looking at what she had just done to Mark, Bonnie didn't think that she wanted to go down the same street. The Absol then disappeared out of the room, leaving Bonnie to scramble over to Brendan, who was quickly losing blood.

"No! Don't die on me now, Brendan, NO!" wept Bonnie, covering his wound with the same handkerchief that Mark had used to stop her talking. No sound came from Brendan. His eyes were wide open with shock, but he was still breathing. Somehow. Sirens were heard from outside, the sound of feet pounding up the stairs filled Bonnie with fear. A Gengar and a Breloom wearing blue uniform and a golden badge breached the room, most likely policemen.

"Do not be alarmed, ma'am, we're the police." the Breloom assured. Upon noticing the two bloody bodies on the floor, the Gengar then shouted a series of numbers into his radio, before two nurse Blisseys entered the room with all promptitude, taking Bonnie, Brendan and Mark on stretchers after tending to any of their wounds. That was the final thing that Bonnie remembered, before she closed her eyes, and fell out of her consciousness.

* * *

Brendan's eyes fluttered open. Vague and borderline audible conversations could be heard, but it seemed to be muffled to his ears. The bed that he was in didn't feel like his own. Sitting up, Brendan caught a glimpse of the room around him. White walls surrounded him, as well as a numerous amount of Blisseys and Chanseys rushing around to get to their destinations. Unfortunately, he came to the realization that he was in a dreaded hospital. Brendan sat up on his hands to get a better view, but was sent flat onto his back when he felt some pain coming from his lower sides, making him groan as a reaction. One of the nurses heard Brendan awake from his bed, and thus came to his aid.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bursyamo. Please do not attempt to sit up. You are suffering from major stab wounds that severely puncture your liver."

Brendan's heart sank. He faintly remembered the agonizing feeling once he had been stabbed, but he never thought that he, Brendan B. Bursyamo, would be affected so badly.

"Do not fret, sir. You should be fine within two or three weeks as we injected you with a body tissue rejuvenation solute. You will be discharged from this unit in a week or so, but we advise that you should not participate in strenuous activities during that time. You do not want to aggravate your injury." Brendan understood, but remembered a very critical question.

"Where is my sister?"

The Blissey flipped through a bunch of papers that were all held by a clipboard before giving her answer.

"Your sister was discharged yesterday, since she had no actual injuries. However, she insisted on staying over at the hospital along with a Lucario just to see you. Do you want me to go and get them?"

A smile came onto Brendan's face as he nodded. Blissey smiled as well. She was informed of the incident that involved these two, and admired the Blaziken's courage to save his sister. Brendan was left on his bed, the only entertainment being a small television stuck on the wall. He was a little too tired to complain about the current channel, so he just laid back and waited patiently. Approximately five minutes later, Jasmine and Bonnie entered the room, keen to see how Brendan was getting on.

"Brendan!" shouted Jasmine, lunging at the Blaziken's love handles and embracing him tightly with the intention to not let him go. However, Jasmine wasn't exactly aware of where his injuries were located, and ended up getting a bad reaction out of Brendan.

"Ow, Jasmine. OW, Jasmine! JASMINE, PAWS, HURTS, OW!" shrieked Brendan, causing Jasmine to instantly jump away from him. She didn't know that she was capable of making Brendan out of all people scream like a little girl in a horror movie. She assumed that significant boost in strength came from her new participation in the school battling team. What a difference it made.

"Oh, sorry about that, Brendan; I was just over excited since you're okay and all." apologized Jasmine, carefully stroking the top of Brendan's head while planting a kiss on his beak. Brendan smiled and calmed down at the Lucario's softer touch. "Bonnie told me everything; you are simply just spectacular Brendan. I'm probably the luckiest Lucario in the world to have a boyfriend like you." Well, when you put it like that, Brendan could consider himself a hero. However, he wasn't really in the mood to carry on the boast, so he accepted it at moved on.

"Aw, don't make me blush, Jasmine! There could be people hearing!" joked the Blaziken. Jasmine then grinned, now equipped with the knowledge that Brendan was still himself after all that that happened. Brendan then turned to look at Bonnie. "Are you alright, Bonnie?"

The Blaziken nodded her head, but stepped closer to her only sibling who risked his life just to save hers.

"I'm fine, but the real worry is you, Brendan. I mean, _you_ are the reason why I'm still alive. I could've been... _Raped,_ or _killed_ if it wasn't for you. T-Thank you... So much." Bonnie then collapsed onto Brendan's sore chest and began sobbing. Brendan rested a talon upon his sister's shoulder.

"Bonnie. You're my younger sibling. You're the only family I have left. Dad and Mom... We don't know where they are. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do. Without you, I would have nothing. It's my responsibility to keep you safe, just as much as it's your responsibility to keep me safe. We look out for each other, because we only have each other."

Brendan then pulled his sister into a hug, away from his lower abdomen, as Bonnie wept into his feathers. Jasmine wiped away a tear from her eye. That had probably been the most caring thing she had ever heard Brendan say, and it was just beautiful. She couldn't imagine anything happening to these two. They wouldn't deserve it.

While in the hug, Bonnie contemplated whether she should reveal the anonymous vigilante to her brother or Jasmine. She really wanted to, but as the Absol said, she was "never here", and the Blaziken saw what she had done to Mark. It would be wise not to break that bond so Bonnie wouldn't be having the same thing done to her. Although, Bonnie was sure that she had seen that Absol somewhere, especially on the school's battling team, of course. But her name... What was her name? Whatever it was, Bonnie deduced that it was for the best that this was kept a secret to everyone.

A minute or so passed, and Bonnie had reluctantly released her hold around Brendan. Beforehand, Jasmine had given Bonnie the offer of living with her and Julley while Brendan healed in the hospital. It wouldn't be safe to live by one's self.

"Wait a second... What happened to Mark?" blurted Brendan, hoping that he wouldn't be nearby to be ruining their lives once more. Bonnie seemed like she didn't want to talk. She couldn't shake off the feeling that all of this was her fault. If only she had been a little more cautious of her surroundings in that party, no one –Including her brother- would be in this mess. Who else was there to blame?

"He was incarcerated by the police once Bonnie had explained the story. We won't be hearing from him for a really long time." clarified Jasmine, putting the Blaziken in bed in less of a tense mood. The two of them began to talk for a little longer, before Jasmine concluded that it was time to depart.

"I think we'd better get going soon. By the way, Bonnie is going to be staying at my place while you heal up, okay?" To Brendan's ears, that sounded like a really firm plan. He couldn't bear to hear any news if Bonnie had been attacked or something all because he wasn't there.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a week."

"We'll see you later, Brendan. Please get well soon." said Jasmine, caressing his cheek and kissing his beak once more. Bonnie looked at Brendan and smiled, although the stains from her tears were still visible.

"Thanks, bro."

Following that, she and Jasmine left the room, leaving Brendan to lay there in silence as he waited for a week to come and go.

* * *

Julley was cleaning up the remains from yesterday's party. It was a good thing that he got out of there while he could, otherwise there probably would be a hung over Umbreon, and an even messier environment to clean. He was terribly shocked once he came back to this house yesterday. It was inhabited only with a Lucario donning a headache, and a completely totalled first floor. Luckily, his room was still intact, but that didn't mean that he could skip out on the cleaning. You would think that it would be Jasmine's problem, but no, Jasmine's debilitating headache was too much for her to bear, thus she took the rest of the day off, leaving Julley to fix up her mess the following day.

The day today went on fairly, but something felt very off. Firstly, Brendan was nowhere to be found. Secondly, as soon as he and Jasmine got back into the house, she immediately had to leave due to a text that one of her friends texted her. The convenience between Brendan's absence and Jasmine's need to be somewhere else so soon was very uncanny. What if they were secretly eloping, just like his parents did? It's either that, or Jasmine needed an excuse to get out of cleaning, and was allegedly searching at the bottom of the barrel that time, because this one is an all-time low. Either way, it just bugged Julley as he mopped the floors that were stained with various liquids. One was red and smelled strong. Probably wine. Another was clear and didn't take long to get rid of. Most likely water. Although, there was one peculiar white liquid that was hard to get out. Julley couldn't come to a conclusion about what it was, so he just shrugged his shoulders and continued wiping.

The door then opened, revealing Jasmine and Bonnie to be standing at the entrance.

"Hey Julley, I'm back!" shouted Jasmine. Julley knew that he had seen the Blaziken from somewhere, but he had forgotten her name.

"By the way, this is Bonnie, Brendan's sister. She's gonna be living with while Brendan stays in the hospital."

 _Wait, Brendan's in the hospital? No wonder why he wasn't in today! I guess that is a decent excuse I guess. I wonder what happened to him._

 **Why don't you ask his sister over there?**

 _C'mon, that would be rude. He probably did something that Brendan would do. Like break his leg trying to get a milkshake from a vending machine or something like that._

 **You mortals just don't understand how hard it is to order a product from a vending machine.**

The Blaziken stuck out a talon for him to shake. "Hey there. Julley, right? It's great to finally meet you properly."

Julley accepted the handshake with the paw that wasn't being held by the mop. "It's nice to meet you too." Bonnie then followed Jasmine into the lounge. There they talked while cleaning up.

Now, Julley didn't mean to be listening on their conversations- **YES HE DID.** No, he didn't. But it just so happened that Julley's ears were wide open while they talked. He wasn't about to lie; their conversations were very intriguing.

"Did you know that Brendan sort of purrs when you stroke him? I mean, it's kind of strange, considering the fact that he's and Blaziken and all, and not something that usually makes those sounds, like a Delcatty."

"Tell me about it. We visited the doctor when we were younger, and she said it had something to do with our genes. Our great, great grandfather was a Persian, surprisingly, so I guess that it kind makes some sense."

"Oh. Well, you learn something new every day."

"You said it."

"Yep."

"..."

"Plus, it's kinda cute."

Wow, that was certainly something Julley would never have guessed on his own. He wasn't sure how genetics got tied into this, but who was he to argue with a doctor? Nevertheless, these floors weren't gonna clean themselves.

* * *

It felt really awesome to wake up to a Friday. The sun smiled too as Cassidy got out of her bed, ready to start the day. Once downstairs, she accompanied her family for a healthy round of good 'ol breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Cooper, Claire and Cody were already digging into their toast. Zoey was probably at work early today. The poor Zoroark worked her life away, she should really learn to relax. She was only getting money for herself, right? What could she possibly be saving up for?

"Good morning, everyone!" saluted Cassidy, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to her mother. The others returned a grunt as a response, since they had bread in their mouths.

Cooper washed down his meal with a drink, and opened his mouth to speak, seeing that Cassidy was here to listen. "Hey sis, I've got a little deal for you and Julley!"

Cassidy perked her ears up at this, and also felt a little bit of blood flow to her cheeks out of embarrassment. "What do you mean by deal?" Cooper put up a paw to explain his point in further detail.

"Essentially, Zoey and I booked some tickets to an amusement park in advance that'll be heading to this town tomorrow. Now, when we were doing that on the website, we accidentally booked five whole tickets instead of two. We figured that we may as well pay for it so you could bring Julley along."

This sounded really good. The only issue was, she and Julley would be in the fixed attention of her brother and his girlfriend, meaning that she couldn't try any advances. Plus, to whom would the fifth ticket go to? Hopefully not Cody, since he would absolutely destroy any chances she could have concerning alone time with her and Julley.

"Thanks, I'll ask him at school today. Just wondering: who are you gonna give the fifth ticket to?"

Cooper looked at his sister as if the answer was literally written on his forehead. "Of course I'm gonna give it to Cody. It'll be just unfair if the four of us are enjoying ourselves and he's left at home, no?"

Dang. Cooper was right, but that didn't cover the point that Cody was going to be a huge hindrance during the trip. Cassidy wondered if there was any way around it, but she was unable to think of one. Perhaps she could get Julley to help her think later today, but that's only if he'll come on board. Regardless, she was still pretty grateful that her brother would take not only her out for a treat, but her boyfriend and his girlfriend as well. Perhaps Cooper realized how hard Zoey worked per day too, and wanted to get her to chill for a little bit.

"Thanks for the food, Mom. C'mon, Cody, let's go to school, now." Cody finished the rest of his drink, and waved goodbye to his family at home, before tagging along with Cassidy to go to school.

Once the duo was out of the door, Cody ran up to Cassidy and tugged on her fur, trying desperately to get her attention. "Hey sis, can I ask you something?"

Cassidy smiled at her little brother and nodded. Once he was given permission to speak of an inquiry, Cody faced the ground and picked at his paws.

"Uh, well, y-you see... There's this really cute Buneary at school that I like to talk to. She's super duper nice, and very... _cute._ "

D'aww! Uh, sorry, I mean, Cassidy was hit with a cuteness overload. She definitely anticipated when Cody would ask his big sister for some relationship advice. Ignoring the fact that Cody may be a little too young to be participating in liaisons, Cassidy gave her reply.

"Well Cody, do you like her?"

"Yeah, but she has an older brother, and he's kinda scary."

Scary? Cassidy hoped that no one was harassing her brother or anything.

"What do you mean by scary?"

"Uh, well I always see her getting picked up by a Typhlosion that she calls her brother. Sometimes the Typhlosion picks her up with a Blaziken too. He looks really big and strong, and I don't want to get him angry by talking her." explained Cody, still refusing to shift his vision away from the pavement.

Cassidy scratched her chin, understanding the situation that Cody found himself in.

"Maybe he's friendly? You can't judge a book by its cover, Cody."

"I know! B-But, It's kind of hard not to... He is really tall and looks like he's around your age." Cassidy couldn't relate to her little brother's problem, so she thought of a quick compromise.

"How about this: If he _is_ around my age and in this school, I'll talk to him, m'kay?" Cody grinned and nodded, jumping up and down on the spot. He must really like this Buneary, whoever she is.

"Wow, thanks a lot, sis!" he yelled, beaming at his sister's face. Now that was the look that Cody would normally wear. Once they had reached the school, both Glaceons split off into their respective buildings. Cassidy had a feeling that this week was about to get a whole lot more eventful. She walked into the main hall, where most of the school lockers were kept, and searched around for hers. Meanwhile, she had bumped into her love interest, Julley.

"Heya, Julley." cooed Cassidy. Since they were now going out, she felt that it was about time that they sorta kicked their relationship up a notch. Every time they met, it was as if they were still friends, but only closer. Cassidy really wanted to be more than just that. Julley was the Pokemon that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. On the other hand, Cassidy had the gut feeling that Julley was being a bit lethargic towards their love affair, so she took it into her hands, or more appropriately, her paws, in order to enhance their share of love.

"Morning, Cassidy." responded Julley, bringing Cassidy in for a loving kiss on the lips. Now this was the attitude that Cassidy wanted towards this relationship. She returned the kiss by licking at his canines, but Julley had inadvertently pulled away before the kiss could escalate, much to Cassidy's dismay. She knew he was dense, but was he this dense? Oh well, it was one of the reasons that made the Umbreon irresistibly adorable.

"By the way, are you free tomorrow?" asked Cassidy, preparing to fish around in her messenger bag for the ticket for the amusement park. Julley was most likely to say "yes" because it was part of his nature to be polite and please others. Another factor that made him such great boyfriend material for the Glaceon.

"Uh, yeah, I should be. What's going on tomorrow?" replied Julley, scratching the back of his head.

"So my brother, Cooper, bought a bunch of tickets for you, himself, Zoey, Cody and I to all come along to a theme park that's coming around town. It's really neat, as I've been there before. You should definitely tag along, it'll be great fun!" spoke the excited Cassidy.

 _A theme park? Man, it's certainly been a while since I went to a theme park._

 **Don't exert yourself while you're out there though, Julley. The last thing you want is for your girlfriend to see you puking up your cereal.**

 _I've been to a theme park before! It's only just been a while._

 **Hey, it's your call, boss.**

"Sure, that'll be great. Thanks, I can't wait." Cassidy put on her usual amused facial expression with her sparkling incisors exposed for everyone to see and handed the ticket to Julley, which he then stored in his bag.

"Why don't you come and stay over my place? It'll be a little more convenient to travel and my Mom would love to see you again!" Julley nodded, and in turn received a peck from Cassidy.

...

Recess came around rather rapidly. On one of the outside benches sat Jasmine, playing with her paws as she waited for nothing. Without Brendan to be at her side, she felt... Isolated. Brendan was her happiness, but now he was taken away. To think that he had at least a week left to go before he would be discharged, she didn't think that she would be able to make it without going crazy with desolation. On the bright side, he wasn't suffering from any more injuries, but his current ones were major enough.

She sat there, drawing a line on the wooden grains on the bench with a finger, glancing around occasionally as if expecting something to happen. It were times like these that she would wish that she somehow had the ability to travel back in time and prevent anything that she didn't like from happening. That did not include the marriage between her new Mom and Dad, though. She didn't mind moving into the Breon's residence. It certainly gave her more family than she would ever wish for. She meant it in regards to the more disastrous events that occurred recently, such as the abduction of Bonnie, or the fight that took place afterwards between Mark and Brendan. Jasmine lived a normal life, but was somewhat wrapped in this mess via association. All the while, her parents were away. You know the saying: 'When the Purrloin's away, the Rattatas come out to play.' It was an exact statement that explained everything that has happened so far.

In the distance, but still in Jasmine's field of vision, a couple of a Plusle and a Minun strolled by without a care in the world. What Jasmine would do to have such nonchalance... Anyway, the both of them seemed to be holding a newspaper in their hands, and were reading each other various bodies of text in it. What grabbed her attention like a Meowth to something shiny was the fact that they were reading newspapers. She was simply being honest: No one really read newspapers anymore. What could possibly be on it that was so captivating? Jasmine's curiosity was high in the sky, so she slowly padded up to the duo so she wouldn't alarm them.

"Excuse me?" Both Pokemons' heads snapped at the Lucario. A little unnerving, but wasn't enough to deter Jasmine. "May I ask: why are you reading the newspaper?"

They didn't seem to take it into offense. Instead, they looked at each other, exchanged smiles before answering her question in an extremely high pitched voice. So high that it could easily be misunderstood for ultrasound.

"Have you read what's been going on in these news papers? It's absolutely golden!" explained the Minun, shoving the paper into Jasmine's face for her to see. The main headlines read: 'NEW TALENT DISCOVERED IN TELEPO?' She didn't necessarily understand it at first, so she moved on to read the next part of the story.

'Mathematics teacher Mr. Telepo is undisputedly one of the most extraordinary teachers, widely renowned by many for his eternally knitted brow and consistently monotonous personality. However, so far from the information gathered on Tuesday, we've discovered that advanced Calculus isn't his only skill. Below is a sketch of fictional character Core-EE from novel "Dusty Desolation", made by Mr. Telepo himself.'

Jasmine examined the picture, and to say the least, it was very well drawn. The Lucario couldn't help admiring every aspect of the character that was very well detailed and defined using a number of artistic techniques.

"No wonder. I never knew how amazing Mr. Telepo was at drawing. And here I was, thinking that he was just another generic boring Math teacher." muttered Jasmine. The Plusle and Minun weren't exactly all too sure whether she was talking directly to them, but nodded in concurrence anyway. Jasmine finished reading the body, and looked towards the bottom, where the publisher's name would usually be printed in fine, bold letters. To her surprise, it spelled out 'C. Blizzards'. So it was Cassidy who made this? For starters, Jasmine didn't even know that Cassidy was part of the newspaper team. She never thought that it would be one of her interests. Otherwise, Jasmine would be lying if she said that this entry wasn't good. It was amazing, in fact.

"it is pretty neat, right?" spoke up the Plusle, wanting to end this meeting so they could all be on their own way.

"You could say that again. Thanks for showing me, I'll see you around." The Plusle really hoped not. Jasmine bid the two a goodbye, before heading off inside to see if there were any more of those newspapers left. At least she had something to occupy her while she waited for Brendan.

* * *

Dang, that took me a little longer than expected. It was one heck of a delay, I'll tell you that. My bad, by the way. Thanks for reading. Writing this story really lightens me up whenever I'm down, so thank you, the reader, for your help, encouragement and participation in this story. Sorry again about the lack of Halloween-ish themes around the story, but I really wanted to get this one out for a while. I would say that this chapter was one of my better ones, but who am I to give myself criticism? Leave something in the reviews if you want, and thanks for reading! I'll make a better effort to ensure that the next chapter comes out real soon to make up for the 7 day wait.

-Awesome Saw- SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE

Nah, I kid you. Enjoy your Halloween, and trick or treat responsibly! ***throws out tootsie rolls** *


	35. Chapter 35

THAT GLACEON

Last chapter was pretty decent, and it really put me in a good mood. Thus, I felt compelled to start on the next chapter a little earlier than usual for the both of our benefits. That's kind of neat, yah? I enjoy that you guys are liking this story so far and so am I to be honest. Thanks for sticking with this story up until now. You've all a place in my heart, that's for sure.

I will without a doubt listen to any of your ideas, so if you have any, feel free to send me any PMs, m'kay?

Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything.

* * *

After eating his lunch, Julley sat on the wooden bench outside that was once warm from a Lucario's former presence. It was getting cold quickly as the seasons began to change. The overcast sky looked down on the Umbreon, reflecting his grim emotion that everyone who stepped into the school shared. A conventional day at his school would usually consist of the majority of pupils staying inside, perhaps in the main hall or the cafeteria. However, a lot of students were outside. Ironically, they weren't doing anything like enjoying the beauties of Mother Nature, but they all were glued to some newspapers. Julley was confused. No one ever reads the school papers, so what was about it now that made them so appealing? As if on cue, Cassidy came onto the scene, holding a newspaper in her maw.

"Julley! Julley! Look at this!" she called, as if Julley was miles away from her. Now that she had captured his attention, Cassidy set the newspaper on the table, and pointed to a particular section of text just below the headlines.

 **Is this why she came shrieking like her tail was on fire? For a damned newspaper?**

 _Well it is pretty interesting. It has a lot of information, some that I Didn't even know about._

 **Suit yourself. Just don't get any of your bad taste rubbed off onto me.**

"Wow, was this what you guys were working on in the newspaper team?" Cassidy smugly nodded her head, her nose in the air with utmost pride. Julley wasn't all that sure if she was going to be taking her newspaper thing seriously, but then again, what else was she expecting?

"I can't stay for long though, since I've got another story to work on. Meet me outside of the school gates after class, alright?" Julley smiled and bobbed his head. The Glaceon left the Umbreon with a farewell kiss on his nose, abandoned newspaper on the table and dashed off inside the school building. Julley brought his eyes back to the school paper. There were a bunch of new and enthralling stories, that he had never recalled ever being in the school papers. One even included a picture of the school's battling team, all posing and smiling for the camera. Brendan held the trophy under on arm and gave a cool smirk for the cameraman. Jasmine had her fingers intertwined with Brendan's with her free hand waving to the audience. Bonnie had her arms crossed, wearing a sharp smirk as well. However, Julley didn't see Abby there. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or not.

The school bell rattled in everybody's ears, it would be impossible not to hear it. His next and final class was the dreaded mathematics, the only lesson that he couldn't help feeling drowsy over. Julley leapt off the bench and walked to his maths class. It was during this journey that he found out how boring he was in comparison to his life. Julley was a simple Umbreon with simple things in mind: Eat, sleep, repeat. On the other hand, the things around him that happened were simply thrilling. Firstly, his previously single mother got married to a man obsessed with strong Blazikens. Next, he was stalked by an Absol that was most likely a megalomaniac, and finally, he engaged in a relationship with a Glaceon who couldn't seem to stop smiling, even on the rainiest days (Although, that's not really a bad thing, is it?). He knew how he felt about Cassidy. Julley honestly loved her with at least 99% of his heart, since the remaining 1% was reserved for sleeping. The only dilemma was that he had a bit of an issue expressing it. Julley may have gotten a girlfriend, but that didn't cover up the fact that he was still Julley. Good ol', stutter a lot and fluster master Julley. He wasn't exactly the most confident, which resulted in Cassidy being the one to wear the pants in this relationship.

Julley saw an empty seat, situated next to a window, so he claimed it and hoped that the slowly revealing sun wouldn't be pointing at his eyes. He hadn't recognized anyone else in the classroom aside from Mr. Telepo, but he didn't really count. Speaking of which, the Alakazam had put up instructions on the board to practice some trigonometry. In other words, goof off. Although, Julley didn't have much of a means to do so. He hadn't anyone to talk to, but to be fair, not a lot of pupils had entered the class yet. Furthermore, he did not have a book in his bag like he would usually. A little peculiar, but Julley wasn't a superstitious Pokemon, which was a bit ironic since he would host arguments with Arceus itself from time to time. He didn't have much of a reason to be talking to the teacher, unless...

Julley raised his paw. Mr Telepo looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Solian?"

"May I have permission to go to the bathroom?" Julley wasn't sure if his eyebrow could go any higher, but it did, somehow.

"Did you not just come from lunch?" Man, he wasn't expecting retaliation like that. Julley had not thought that far, so he had to improvise and come up with a not so convincing reply.

"Y-Yeah, but I wasn't feeling it then, Sir." Mr Telepo fixed in on the Umbreon, the dark-type Eeveelution nearly crumbling from his painful vision. Mr. Telepo gave out a sigh, before pointing at the door with a exasperated thumb. Taking no more than a second after he was given the gesticulation, Julley was out of the classroom, free to do whatever he wanted for the next five minutes.

 **Ooh, look at you! Bad boy Julley, huh?**

 _You know what? Yeah! I guess that does mean I'm kind of a rebellious, cool guy, right?_

 **...**

 **I was just joking. Never say that again.**

 _I know. I was just looking for a way to get you to stop talking to me._

On the bright side, he had himself to think that he was cool. Julley only wanted to advance the day ahead, skipping out on all of this boring, unnecessary stuff that he would probably never use again in his lifetime, and going straight to the thrilling and exciting aspects of life. All of this being thought on the way to the bathroom.

He went down a left turn and rammed into something strong... but also a little furry, making him launch away onto his backside like he weighed nothing more than a ball of cotton. Rubbing his eyes to get the phosphenes away, Julley looked up to get a better visual of the thing that he face planted, and recognized that it was Abby. She was occupied with putting something into her locker, until she had felt like a little fly had landed on her. Fortunately for her, that little fly just so happened to be her one and only love interest that never seemed to share her level of affection back. Instead, he reserved it for that mindless Glaceon, which was something Abby would never understand.

Licking her lips, the Absol sauntered over to the Umbreon who was sat on the floor, befuddled to no end. She could see the fear in his eyes from the way they dilated. Abby was ready, without another word, to give him some more hints of her adoration.

 **Well? What are you still doing?!**

 _What do you mean?_

 **I mean RUN man! RUN LIKE THE WIND!**

...

From the outside of the door that led to Arceus' room, Giratina and Mewtwo pressed their ears- Or whatever they used to hear stuff- to the wooden frame.

"Arceus has been in there for the past week; what does he even do?" whispered Mewtwo, who was just as intrigued as Giratina was.

"He likes to talk to some kid who barely has any friends or something. It's really strange." replied Giratina, opening a can of Mt. Silver Dew, but was actually filled with a rare candy solution. Why he liked it, not even the legendary could answer.

...

Julley realized how close he was to the toilet. Abby was _really_ fast, he respected that, but there was a miniscule chance that if he put four paws to the ground, he could get there in time. Abby was coming at a slight angle to his right, so if he immediately bolted to his left... No time to explain. Julley had already put his calves to the test. Abby was actually stunned. Never in a million years would she have thought he would actually do something whenever he saw her. It may prove to be an issue in the future, but not now. Perhaps she could turn it into a little game?

Abby was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Julley had just made a two second flat sprint straight into the toilets, all without her actually acknowledging it. At least, that's what Julley thought as soon as he made it into the toilets.

 _Hah... I actually did it! I can't believe I actually did it!_

 **Yep, all the while realising that you made it in the correct gender lavatories, right?**

Julley looked around. Everything was in the same place as it would be normally. The sinks were on the North-Eastern wall, with the toilet stalls being directly opposite it. The slippery floor still felt like the same material, and the windows were all the way across from the entrance. Wait a second... Where were the urinals? Oh no. Oooohhh Noooo... He had done goofed.

 **Again. Can we get a round of applause?**

Surprisingly, the sound of clapping filled the room. Or at the very least, Julley's mind. Arceus knew it would be great to download that soundboard someday. To make matters worse, someone just so happened to be in one of the stalls, evident by the sound of a toilet being flushed. Julley only flattened his back against the door and hoped that this wouldn't be so embarrassing.

Coming out of the stall, a blue Pokemon shut the door behind them and walked over to the sinks, not noticing the Umbreon poised at the entrance. They looked around while washing their hands, admiring how clean the mirror was, how warm the water that shot out of tap used to be, and how that very out of place Umbreon was... Out of place.

"Julley?"

"Jasmine?"

The Lucario was a little uncomfortable. She really hoped that Julley wasn't spying on her while in the stalls or anything, because that would be weird in more ways than one.

"What in the seven regions are you doing here?" shouted Jasmine, drying her paws on her fur, despite the fact that there were some toilet rolls only a few inches away from her.

"I-I swear, I-I didn't see anything!" What a Julley kind of thing to do. Jasmine rolled her eyes and passed it as a simple mistake. Julley wasn't the kind of person to go sneaking up on girls. He was way too innocent to be doing that.

"Don't worry, I believe you, but c'mon, bro. It clearly says "Girl's toilets" right on the door!" That wasn't exactly true, as it only had the symbol for females on the door, but Julley wasn't in the best position to be correcting anyone.

"It's not because of that! I was running away from Abby and accidentally stumbled into here." Yep. Julley was the only person on this Earth that would ever be in the instance to ever say that. Jasmine exhaled, fully understanding that he wasn't spying on her. However, she was also a little frustrated to remember that this little "Abby Calamity" was still going on. She strolled over to the door, and gestured for Julley to move out of the way so she could take a look outside into the veins of hallways that stretched out through the school building. As if she was about to cross a road, Jasmine looked left, and then right, but wasn't able to spot any Absols on the prowl.

"Julley, I just checked. She's not out there, it's fine, really!" Jasmine put a pair of slightly wet paws on the Umbreon's back, which was kind of irksome, but nonetheless he was picked up and brought out into the hallway. Julley looked around, and realized too that there were no signs of the Absol for miles. He wasn't hallucinating, was he?

"See? Told ya. By the way, I'm not gonna be at home straight away. I think I'm going to pay a visit to Brendan in the hospital."

"Okay. Cassidy's invited me to stay at her place, so it's fine."

 _But wasn't she there yesterday?_

 **Didn't you go to sleep yesterday?**

 _Yeah, but that's-_

 **Then she has every right to go again the next day.**

Sometimes Julley wondered what actually went through the legendary's head, until he realised that it was his thoughts that were there. Weird, right? Anyway, Julley nodded his head at his sister, who then replied with a thumbs-up before taking her leave. He gazed at the Lucario bop down the other end of the hallway, before she took a turn and was out of sight. Only seconds later, a small rattling sound came from the lockers beside him.

Julley had seen enough horror movies to know that you don't want to investigate anything that requires opening. That, and also never to go to places that don't have a good phone signal. He backed off away from the locker, as the sound of jangling metal got louder and louder.

Without much warning, the locker door swung open, a creature emerged from the large, metal container. Yes, you guessed it, the character that was pretty much the bane of everyone...

...

Vice Principal Latios.

What confused Julley most was the fact that he was able to fit in there. But then again, he also remembered that this was Vice Principal Latios he was talking about; the only Pokemon who would do literally _anything_ just to get a student into a modicum of trouble.

"Aha! Loitering during lesson time, are we? I'm sure you'll be having one heck of a time explaining this to the principal, Mr. Solian!" cackled the Latios, grabbing the Umbreon by his forearm, who squirmed in fear under the vice-principal's mighty grasp, and whisking him away off to Principal Latias' office.

Hidden around the other corner, Abby peered her head out, watching her reward being manhandled all the way to the principal's office. She was so close, yet so far. It made no difference, anyway. She had the whole of next week to have Julley to herself. Also, with that dastardly Blaziken nowhere to be found, she really had the sleight of hand this time.

* * *

"So Mr. Latios. May you explain to me what Julley is doing here again?" asked Principal Latias, pinching the flesh between her eyes with two of her digits. Vice Principal Latios cleared his throat before answering for the third time.

"Well, I was going about my daily business before I noticed Julley here, hanging outside the toilets during lesson hours! Loitering is against the school's code of conduct, therefore I would be delighted to schedule a meeting with his parents." The Latias moved her head up and down before looking at her computer in confusion.

"But Mr. Latios, I have closed-circuit television footage of you, breaking open and hiding in the students' lockers two hours prior to this incident. The breach of students' personal belongings is a crime, Mr. Latios." The Vice began to sweat a little. He didn't want to lose this job that he cherished so much. It was like a child to him.

"W-Well, I was just c-cleaning out the lockers..." The deadpan look on the Latias' face didn't change. "Ahem, I believe that this was all just a brief misunderstanding." That put a smile on her face.

"Quite right, Mr. Latios. Julley, you're free to go. Apologies for the misapprehension, Mr. Solian." Say no more. Julley took his leave and bolted back to his classroom once he realized how long he had spent out of lessons.

Opening the door, he met with an Alakazam who clearly wasn't amused.

"So Mr. Solian. What's your excuse today?"

"I had some... problems?"

Mr. Telepo slammed a hand to his face, shaking it from side to side, and gestured for him to take a seat. On the other hand, Julley was a little stoked at the fact that his reason actually worked. The Umbreon decided that it was for the best that he stayed low and did some actual work until the rest of the day. Perhaps skipping a bit out of lesson wasn't really worth it.

* * *

As it came to pass, the end of the school day was sounded by the school bell. Jasmine got up from her seat, stuffing all her books into her bag and leaving her English class. Once she exited the school, she went straight in the direction of the local hospital, which was only a couple blocks away. As she passed the elementary building, she beamed as she watched the embrace of two small Pokemon, a Glaceon and a Buneary. They were hugging each other tightly, then the Buneary put a kiss onto the Glaceon's maw, to which he then grinned in happiness. Jasmine remembered when she was like that towards Brendan, acting like a complete schoolgirl whenever she laid eyes on the Blaziken, despite the fact that she would have never admit it aloud, not even to her best friends. Of course, her crush on Brendan caught on quick with Bonnie and Alice, and then they would start teasing her for it, especially Bonnie. It wasn't a problem, considering that Bonnie was directly related to Brendan, but because of that, it was hard trying to empathize with her. Bonnie wouldn't see the same thing in Brendan that Jasmine did, which was probably the number one reason why she was visiting him in the hospital today. As his confirmed girlfriend, Jasmine took it as her responsibility to check up on Brendan, for obvious reasons. She definitely wasn't obsessed with him. Right? Oh no. She hoped that she wasn't developing a Maxwell complex. To be fair, there are a lot of factors that make the Blaziken quite irresistible, but it's different for her. Whenever she would see her father ogle his bulging biceps, Jasmine would cringe very hard. Maxwell wasn't exactly in an intimate relationship with Brendan, because that would be pretty awful. It's mainly because he just wanted an equal to his level of testosterone to spend quality time with him, and all. Julley didn't really fit that position since he didn't enjoy the same things that her father did. Maxwell only wanted a son that had similar interests and fit his criteria, which is one of the reasons why he supported the relationship between her and Brendan.

Jasmine was in deep thought, and wasn't able to notice that she had actually walked right past the hospital. After correcting her daft mistake, Jasmine entered the door and knocked on the front desk to get the receptionist's attention. The receptionist was a Chansey, just like the majority of the workers here were.

"Hello, welcome to West Latias Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Brendan Bursyamo."

"Uh-huh, and your name?" Didn't she see the same receptionist yesterday? How did she forget her name already?

"Jasmine Solian." The Chansey held a small red button that was next to a microphone. She spoke quietly into that microphone before waiting a couple of seconds for a reply. Once a voice was heard, the Chansey looked back at Jasmine.

"Mr. Bursyamo is eligible to see you. Please make your way to room 35 on the third floor."

Jasmine muttered her appreciation, before heading to the elevators. She punched in the numbers that lead to the third storey of the building. Listening to the catchy elevator music. Jasmine realized how much time she spent not being with her parents, let alone the amount of time spent being outside the house. She had never actually been out anywhere with her family. It's always been the 'hang out with friends' or 'go to friends house' excuse. On the other hand, her parents barely spent a lot of time in the house with them. Jasmine wondered what they would do behind closed doors, but then again, she didn't.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening letting her out to search for the 35th room. After five minutes, Jasmine knocked on the door to which she suspected that Brendan was resting in. A nurse opened it, allowing her to enter and see Brendan resting in bed still, his eyes glued to a comic book.

"Brendan!" she called, arms open as she ran to the unsuspecting Blaziken in bed. Looking up from his book, Brendan had no time to brace for the hug that was approaching him at fifty miles an hour. This time, Jasmine knew to aim a little higher, lest she wanted another outbreak of Brendan screaming his head off. Jasmine pounced onto his chest, albeit a little lightly so she wouldn't hurt the already injured Blaziken.

"Oof! Uh, hey, Jasmine! What are you doing here? You saw me yesterday, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I was just really worried about you and all that. It really keeps me up at night knowing that you're being held up in this joint for a whole week." Brendan smiled. Conventionally, that would be something he would expect to be saying to her, but he would never mind a bit of role reversal.

"Aw man, I'll be absolutely fine, Jasmine, and you know that. You don't need to worry about me. After some inspection, the nurse realized that I was healing a lot quiker than expected, to she told me that I should be out of here within about 3 days, tops." Jasmine lightened up a bit, and pulled Brendan in tighter.

"That's amazing." Jasmine felt a drastic change in the feel of Brendan's torso. Lower down, she felt an abundance in the usual sensation of his feathers. She leaned away, and noticed that just on the outside on where his liver would be, there was a patch of featherless pink skin being exposed to the air around it, complemented with a red, paining scar. Trailing a gentle paw across it, Jasmine began to grow concern.

"What happened here?"

Brendan looked down at the spot where he had been punctured with the cold steel blade. "Well, in order to apply the body tissue restoring stuff, they had to get a better look, so they ended up having to shave off some of my feathers." Jasmine slowly caressed the paining spot where his feathers once where.

"Will they grow back?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, but it might take a while, like a week or something like that. I'm supposed to wear bandages on it when I'm out in public anyway." Jasmine was a little scared for Brendan's well-being, just as she was for Bonnie's. Speaking of which, she's probably left outside of the house right now, left alone in the cold. It probably would have been a smarter idea to leave her with a pair of keys to the house before she left.

"Okay Brendan, I realised that I gotta rush right now, so I'll see you soon." Brendan was a little sad to see her come and leave so quickly, but it was life, and he just had to deal with it.

"That's alright. Remember: I'll be out so soon, you won't have time to miss me." Jasmine grinned at his witty remark, and gave him a brief, sloppy kiss on the beak. Jasmine gave her thanks to the nurse that let him in, and thus she exited the room, leaving the nurse Blissey and Brendan to themselves.

"So… Was that your girlfriend?" snidely remarked the Blissey with a triumphant smirk. A blush came onto Brendan's cheeks, but he couldn't help the smile that snuck onto his beak.

"Y-yeah." He felt kind of accomplished saying that. Despite the fact that the relationship between Brendan and the nurse was strictly meant to be kept professional, the duo now conversed as if they had known each other since the day that they were born.

"I would have to admit. You two do make a great couple. She's a nice young lady; I'd say that you're a lucky one."

"Hah, that's all too true." replied Brendan, smiling at his fortune that was love as he resumed reading his comic book.

* * *

Julley, Cassidy, Zoey, Cody and Cooper were all sat around a table in the lounge, entertaining themselves as they played an antique game of Ekans and ladders. Cassidy seemed to be in the lead, but the tides can change way too easily in this game. Despite the major luck factor of the dice controlling the game, Julley was never really good at this game. He would always get ones or twos, or perhaps land on a tile that hindered his progress.

Cody rolled a six, and was now comfortably ahead of all participants. After he rolled his dice, he got out his gaming device from under his seat and began playing on it. Zoey, who's turn was after his, spoke up about this.

"Cody. Can you put that games console away? We're all trying to enjoy a night doing something together." Cody feigned a smile, but on the inside he felt like exploding at the Zoroark.

"But Zoey! If I don't play now all of my friends will laugh at me!" Cooper got up and took Cody's blood, sweat and tears out of his very paws, and switched it off.

"You can laugh at them because they're not the one with the 22 year old brother who has a doctorate." said Cooper, putting the gaming device on a tall counter in the kitchen where Cody couldn't possibly reach without exhibiting some of his awesome parkour skills… Which he didn't have. Cody pouted. It would be these situations where he would force himself to cry and get their mother's attention from upstairs, who would undoubtedly take his side in any dispute. However, Cooper has warned him that doing this would ensure that his ticket is quite literally put in the toaster and burnt into a worthless crisp.

Involuntarily, Cody was made to wait until the end of the game to play on his device again. This was just another one of Zoey's lame excuses just to be involved more with the family. After a dreaded thirty minutes with Cassidy eventually winning the game, Cody was let out of the lounge, able to then scavenge for his hidden device.

"Hey, Julley. I've got something to show you upstairs. Do you wanna come and see it?" Julley nodded, curious as to what it could be. Although the question was meant to be a little quiet, Zoey and her heightened sense of hearing was able to catch wind of it. To say the least, she would be blushing for a long time. Zoey would then make a mental bookmark to check on those two rascals in a bit.

As the two Eeveelutions travelled upstairs, Julley couldn't help but start feeling a lot colder. A lot colder than it should be. He knew altitude affected temperature, but he didn't know that it was on such a huge scale. Naw, that wasn't it. As Cassidy opened the door, he would then find out why. Across from the other side of the room stood him… Well not exactly. It was a life size replica of himself, sculpted completely out of ice.

"Tah-dah! Check it out! It's you… Made of ice!"

Cassidy was enormously gifted. Julley circled the statue, eyeing up all of the features on the statue, before going to the mirror and seeing how accurate Cassidy nailed those characterisitics.

"W-Wow Cassidy. You're really, _really_ talented." appreciated Julley, still mesmerized by the statue.

"Thanks. I worked on it for two days straight. I had even made one of my brothers, Mom and Zoey." Cassidy inadvertently bragged, walking over to her balcony where more sculptures stood. Julley was never aware that she was doing this, but he could admit that it was really awesome.

"You should enter an art school; You would be really famous!" Julley tried standing next to the sculpture of himself while saying this, attempting to compare their heights. He noticed that his tail was elevated by about a quarter of an inch above the sculpture. This didn't take away the fact that the sculpture was otherwise made with pinpoint precision. Cassidy did say that this took 2 days, so it's possible that he could have grown a bit in that time.

Cassidy accepted the praise with alacrity, and opened her mouth to speak of a response. "Yeah, I had been thinking about it, but that really takes up a lot of time. I was only doing this as a hobby." Julley understood, all the while sneezing. Cassidy realized that Julley had begun to shiver, understanding that he had been in a room 10 degrees below 0. "Uh, why don't you go downstairs and warm up by the radiators? I'll be down there in a bit."

This sounded like a plan. Julley hadn't even registered the fact that he had been shivering so hard that it could have been mistaken for a vibration. He left the room and padded downstairs. In the Umbreon's absence, Cassidy searched under her bed, pulling out a smaller ice sculpture made to be held with the hand. It consisted of her, flat on her back with Julley on top, the two sharing a heated tongue session without a care in the world. She just wondered when it would actually happen. They were both sixteen, right?

Sighing, Cassidy placed it back under her bed and went back downstairs. In the front foyer, Julley was against the heater, enjoying the warmth that it provided for his nearly frozen body.

"Cassidy! Julley! Can you two come here for a second?!" That was Cooper's voice from the lounge. He was at the computer, tapping on some keys before he turned around in the chair to face the duo of Eeveelutions that were now in the living room.

"Alright, so as for tomorrow, I'm gonna need both of you two to be waking up real early tomorrow. Maybe around… 8am? It's about an hour's drive all the way there. We're going to be taking my car, and Zoey's already claimed shotgun."

"SHOTGUN!" claimed Zoey from the kitchen. Cooper smiled, knowing that Cassidy hated squeezing in the back seat of his car, especially with Cody there too, who always needed a reason to "stretch" his legs. At least Julley was coming. She guessed that squeezing up won't be as bad.

"Welp, you guys know the drill, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Don't stay up too long." Cooper got up from the chair and went up the stairs, Zoey soon following suit. It was only Cody left in the lounge, playing on his gaming system after a good five minutes of sleuthing.

"Julley, do you wanna know something _very_ interesting about Cody here?" Cody raised an eyebrow, but continued to play his game. Hesitantly, Julley agreed. "So there's this girl in Cody's class…" With all promptitudes, Cody launched from the couch, flinging his video game to the side as if it didn't cost a thing, and started flailing his arms in front of Cassidy's face to try and get her to shut up.

"Hey! Don't tell him!"

"I won't tell him if you go upstairs to your room and go to bed." In the blink of an eye, Cody packed up all of his necessities and booked it up the stairs. Cassidy smirked in victory, Julley smiled at the banter between siblings that took place in this house. What Cassidy really wanted was nothing but the affinity amid her and the Umbreon, thus she took to threatening Cody to high tail it out of here. Cassidy's reign of terror soon diminished, though, as Zoey came into the lounge from the kitchen, plopping on the couch with a canned beverage in hand. Zoey was a harder nut to crack, because unlike the rest of the family, she was actually diligent about the things going on around her. However, there was one weak spot that Zoey couldn't seem to resist.

"Hey Zoey, how comes you're down here and not with Cooper?" asked Cassidy, hoping that the Zoroark wouldn't catch on to her facade.

"Eh, I'm not feeling like going to sleep just yet." she replied, taking another sip of her drink. Her was when Cassidy whipped the ace from her sleeve.

"Really? Because I heard Cooper had a surprise awaiting you in his room. I don't know what it is, though." Immediately, Zoey's eyes widened. She downed the rest of her drink and paced right up the stairs, leaving the two Eeveelutions to themselves.

"What was that all about? What surprise did Cooper have for her?" Cassidy smiled at the Umbreon's innocence. He would have no idea for what she had planned next.

"Oh don't worry." She sang, plopping onto the couch. Julley smelled that something fishy going on, but he couldn't really put his finger on it. Cassidy was a little jumpier than usual, so he took note of that and accompanied Cassidy on the couch.

The Glaceon looked at him, dead in the eyes, placing a paw on his chest while wearing a slightly devious smile on her face.

 _This is it! I'm finally going to do it! I'm finally going to fully express my love for Julley!_

"Julley... I think... I think that I have another surprise to show you..." This tone of voice did not sound like her original. It sounded more... Seductive.

"Surprise?"

 _Man, what is up with this houses and surprises? The hospitality here is amazing!_

 **Trust me. You're about to get a whole lot more of that hospitality you're talking about.**

Cassidy applied more pressure on the Umbreon's chest, forcing him to lie down on the couch. "Yeah, a surprise. All you need to do is lie down, and then I'll do all of the wo-"

"CASSIDY!"

A bellowing voice shook the entire room, as well as the Pokemon that resided in it. Thumping came from the staircase, a fuming Zoroark emerging from the door of the lounge.

"When I checked for the alleged "surprise", all I got was nothing but a sleeping Jolteon taking three quarters of the bed. 'SPLAIN IT."

Cassidy reached behind her neck to get rid of an sudden itch. She thought that she would've sparked something between Zoey and Cooper, but of course, you can always trust Cooper to have his lights out as soon as he touches the bed.

"Hah, well... That's only what I heard?" The excuse was enough to get her out of trouble, and have Zoey walk into the kitchen to get another drink.

Julley sat there, albeit a little awkward, but eager to receive his gift.

"So... what about that surprise?"

"Sorry, Julley. Zoey kinda ruined it for us."

Julley's ear's drooped in dejection. Awell. Cassidy would have her fun snuggling in bed with him whatever the matter. Perhaps she could get what she wanted there, since in the words of Core-EE, spooning leads to forking, but Cassidy didn't really see what cutlery had to do with this.

* * *

Alakazam island. Home to a heavily guarded imprisonment facility that hosted some of the most dangerous criminals. At the young age of sixteen, Mark stood behind bars, watching as some guards patrolled to and fro their posts. However, a second later, all the guards split from the middle of the isle on either side, allowing two guards to escort a Gardevoir, who was bound with shackles from head to toe and clad in orange, to her cell. Mark grew curious, as it had been a while, or specifically three days since he looked at the body of someone fine as much as her. There was only so much that his Ambipom cellmate could do for him. He whispered in the ear of a familiar Politoed guard.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Her? I don't know about her name, but apparently, she was taken in for stabbing her husband to death for saying something about a divorce while on a trip. We found the evidence in her room when we were escorting a young lady home, her daughter in fact, who was nearly raped. It was a blood stained knife. After taking some tests, we found out who the blood belonged to, and thus had enough proof to take her in. From the notes that she left behind for her children, we deduced that she had been planning it for a long time."

Mark had a brief flash back of the knife that he had used to harm Brendan with. The same knife that had got him stuck in this place. Sitting back on the bench that was in his cell, Mark spectated closely as the Gardevoir walked past. The two making deadly eye contact. Mark couldn't tell why, but she made a striking resemblance with... No.. It couldn't be. Mark scratched that idea as he laid back and stared at the ceiling. Exhaling as he waited for the thousands of days he had yet to pay to pass by.

* * *

And boom goes the dynamite. Chapter 35 is now complete, and we have chapter 36 to wait for! I was meant to upload this somewhere earlier in the week, but I never got around to doing it. My bad. But hey, it's here now, and now it's passed. Leave all of your thoughts in the review section, and I'll see you all next update. Smell ya later, gramps!

-61 77 65 73 6f 6d 65 20 73 61 77 73 73 (It's a base 16 system, and took me at least 30 minutes to work out!)


	36. Chapter 36

THAT GLACEON

I began writing on this one a little later in the week. After the last chapter, I was pretty pumped to immediately start on the next. Well, that 10 minutes didn't last very long, before I was seconds later absolutely hammered on my bed XD. I need to stop writing at 2AM. Never mind that, though. Here's the 36th chapter. Please do enjoy it, and I'll see you on the other side.

Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon, or any of its external franchises.

Before you start reading, I've included a little narrative treat for you guys, just to spice things up a little. This was a polite and clever suggestion from the one and only, TOXICMACHAMP. Thanks a lot, dude! You're absolutely phenomenal! Now, let us continue with the story, yah?

* * *

 **CASSIDY's POV**

I could hear the faint sounds coming from a snoring Umbreon beside me. I know I should be asleep by now. I could see from the bright red digits on the alarm clock that it was already three hours past midnight. Cooper had told us to be up and early tomorrow. Hopefully I would be woken up by Julley.

What kept me awake were my actions a few hours prior, when I laid Julley down on the couch, and... I'm sorry, it pains me to think of it. I have no idea what came over me. Hormones or not, I should be able to control myself around him. That's not me. It's just not me. I was just curious. I wanted to know how... _it_ felt. I've heard Zoey on the phone sometimes, talking about her experiences with Cooper. Yuck, I know. Anyway, she said that it was "breath-taking" and "magical". No need to fill you in with any more details. I wanted to know if that was true, and if I would feel the same things too.

I considered going on my phone and searching up ways to suppress this hunger, this lust. However, my eyes felt sore and needed some rest, so I placed my paws on Julley's furry and fragile frame before falling asleep.

* * *

Coming to an early wake, I stretched my muscles and got out of bed. I hadn't really dreamed of anything too spectacular. You know when you fall asleep, and all you see is static? Yeah, that was it for me. Julley was still snoring away, and it still looked a little dark outside. Looking at my digital clock, I noticed that it was merely 6AM. There was no point going back to sleep, since it was getting towards 8 anyway. I slowly crept out of the covers, contemplating whether to wake Julley up or not so he could accompany me with my trek downstairs. I decided to let him sleep, since it would be inconsiderate of me to disturb him just for my amusement. I left my room, and looked across from the hallway. I saw a bit of light creep under the door to my brother's room. What could he possibly be doing at this time of the night? But to be fair, what was _I_ doing at this time of night? I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs, hoping that I could catch a rerun of "Solrock Underground".

Once downstairs, I turned on the TV and flicked through all of the channels. When I found a programme suitable to my liking, I got comfortable on the couch and put my attention to the TV show. However, a small nagging sound coming from the ceiling began to sway my concentration. Listening harder, it kind of sounded like squeaks, as if coming from a bed frame. Keep in mind, Cooper's room was directly above the lounge, and Zoey did sleep in the same bed with him... Oh, great. The epiphany couldn't have been any sweeter. Those two love-pidgeys were always at each other. I felt compelled to go upstairs and tell Cooper to knock it off, but I didn't want to risk seeing something that I shouldn't have.

After approximately forty minutes of nothing but television and squeaky sounds, I heard thumps coming from the stairs. It was Cody, entering the lounge in his turquoise fur coat and his video game in his paws, up and early to get going on this trip. Although, he was looking kind of glum, which was unusual for someone like Cody.

"Morning, Cody. What's wrong?"

Cody grudgingly tore his eyes away from the screen. "I'm tired... I don't feel like going to the amusement park anymore..."

"Then go and sleep?" Cody shook his head.

"But if I sleep, I'll miss the amusement park!"

I pinched the flesh above my nose as I slumped more into the couch. It was getting closer and closer to 8AM, but Julley wasn't awake my yet. I made that my objective as I got up from the couch and trekked back upstairs to my room, where I found Julley exactly how I left him: Asleep. I gently shook him from the covers, making him stir as a result. It was utterly adorable, looking like a baby Torchic emerging from an egg.

"W-Wha, what year is it?" mumbled Julley, configuring his eyes to accommodate to the light from my desk lamp. I put a paw over my mouth to suppress a giggle.

"C'mon, Julley, we have to wake up to get to the amusement park." Julley nodded as he pulled himself out from the covers. I couldn't resist putting a paw on his back to caress his smooth fur. I gestured towards my door, telling him that we should be getting to the lounge. I think that it was time to leave now. I could hear Cooper and Zoey downstairs talking to each other.

We headed downstairs, where we encountered the rest of my family, minus my mom, of course. She was either at work, or asleep. Zoey was at the bottom of the staircase, packing a handbag full of essentials, such as her purse, her phone and a scarf. It wasn't too cold, so I guess that she thought that it looked cool. She turned around to face us, and put on a smile.

"Hey, you two! Are you ready to hit the road?" she asked, placing sunglasses over her eyes and wearing a toothy grin. For some reason, she looked very out of breath, taking large inhales of air from time to time. The both of us nodded as Zoey opened the door to the car, where Cooper was washing the windscreen of his beloved vehicle. Yes, his matte white Laironghini convertible. It was one of his favourite things in life, next to Zoey and candy.

"Hey Cooper, are we going now?!" I shouted, tearing his attention from his car.

"We better if we wanted to make it on time. Hop in the back!" he replied, as he resumed cleaning of his car. I opened the car door so Julley and I could enter. The soft black leather felt like silk to my paws.

"Wow, Cooper's car is awesome!" complimented Julley, staring up into the baby-blue sky. I would have to admit, Cooper's car was a pretty good one. He spent about two years saving up for it. Surprisingly, Cooper was at the young and ripe age of 22. He excelled in all of his classes at school, therefore he ended up graduating and moving on to university at 15 years of age. Now, I bet that I can guess what you're thinking; When are _you_ going to graduate? Pfft, I'm nowhere near Cooper's level of intelligence. This was a bit of an issue, because ever since Cooper grabbed his doctorate, my Mom was looking at me next to get mine. Unfortunately, she wasn't advised that there was a 5 mile wide gap between Cooper and me.

"Yeah. He's gotten a whole load of money from all the stuff he does at Camerupt university, like fusion reactors, and finding out additions to the electromagnetic spectrum, and all of that yadda. Yet, that's all the way like… Outside the city or something." Julley put a paw to his chin and nodded. It really sounded like I was boasting, but it was pretty hard not to. It's normally something I wouldn't tell people. We are quite a rich family, and lots of people would claim us as 'over-consumers' or 'rich snobs'. I know that Julley would never do that though; he's too nice, too polite and too caring to say something like that.

Cody then opened the car door, and jumped into the back seats with us. Of course, he put himself right between Julley and I, which really threw the rest of this ride out the window. I don't mind sitting next to Cody, but the bottom line was I was unable to sit next to Julley. Julley, _my_ boyfriend. I hope that we would have more time to bond together when we get there.

Once Cooper and Zoey got into the car, we took off, accelerating at high velocities as the wind coursed through my hair. Cooper had always told me that convertibles were chick magnets… Well, that was all until Zoey slapped him on the cheek. Regardless, he wasn't exactly wrong. It was _him_ that was the 'chick magnet'. It pains me to say it, but there's no need to lie. Cooper, when he was younger, used to be heckled by nearly every girl around his age on in the neighbourhood; he was smart, rich, and in tremendous form. By that, I mean he was pretty ripped. Well, not really. He was just really skinny so it was easy to see his muscles. However, Zoey eventually won the race for Cooper's affection, mostly because she was one of the bunches who looked past his highly earned wages and his toned body and judged him using his personality. Cheesy? Totally. Thar's not to say that Zoey was super picky on character. The Zoroark would always tell me about how he would attract a whole bunch of boys due to her very obvious curves. The two seemed to go together like cheese on toast.

"Are we there yet?" And there it was. Cody, approximately 5 minutes into the trip, has already asked the 4 words that should never be uttered during any road trip.

"We just left, bro. We still have an hour left to go." answered Cooper, taking a swift turn to the right. Cody groaned in turn, making him a visual target to every pedestrian and commuter in the area.

"But Coop! I'm huuuungry!" I smiled when he said this, and I also saw that Julley was smirking as well. I don't know why he was, probably due to Cody's whining tone. However, I found it funny since Cooper hates it when people call him 'Coop'. He finds that it's demeaning.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Cody shook his head.

"Nope, so can we have McDonphans?" I could tell that Cooper was seconds away from slamming his head on the horn. Zoey placed a paw on Cooper's shoulder.

"Just let him have what he wants, Cooper." Cooper rolled his eyes and swerved in the direction of the restaurant. Cody smirk in victory and waited for his award. I wasn't too hungry, but was happy nonetheless. I felt a little sorry for Cooper. Cody was refractory when it came to materialistic things. If Cody wanted something from Cooper and Zoey was less than 10 feet away, he would indefinitely get whatever he desired. The young Glaceon would book it immediately to Zoey if Cooper refused to give him his wishes, and as you saw there, Zoey would persuade Cooper to eventually give in. I admired his craft, but that doesn't change the fact that it was a super jerk move.

We pulled up into the parking area for McDonphans. Cooper got out of the car.

"Hey, we're gonna go inside, so are you two going to stay here?" I gave Cooper a thumbs-up, so Zoey and Cody left the car too, and followed the Jolteon into the fast-food restaurant. This left me and Julley in the vehicle. I looked at him, slightly licking my lips and scooching closer. You know about the things I've been feeling, and I wanted to know if Julley could relate to them. It was a feeling that tugged at my body, urging me to take care of it, but of course, it wasn't exactly too easy. Hopefully, it wouldn't sound too awkward.

"Julley… Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked, scratching the top of my paw.

"Sure." He was so calm, so relaxed, and here I was, getting nervous like a little schoolgirl. We were already in a relationship, so why was I getting so worried? Despite this, I tried hard to not sound like I was skittish.

"Well, uhh… You see… Did you do the Math homework?"

DAMMIT.

"Yeah, it's kind of easy, actually. It's just all about the Cosine rule." Although that information was actually kind of useful, it wasn't the answer I was looking for. To be fair, I wasn't asking the question I was looking for.

"Alright, thanks…"

"…"

The silence was deafening. I wanted to do something about it, but I was frightened that I wouldn't get the best response out of him. Aww, I was going to have to ask him sometime, so I may as well do it now. At least while I have the opportunity.

"Okay, Julley. Now I actually need to ask you something. Please… Please don't be weirded out by it, alright?"

"Of course I won't be weirded out by anything you say. We're a couple, I love you, remember? That means I'm obliged to respect your opinions."

This is a little off-topic, but mind you, what he just said was incredibly romantic. Now here it is. Don't blow it.

"So… I've been having these feelings… Towards you. Do… Are you having these feelings too?" That felt like I was getting a Snorlax out of my throat.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings are you talking about?" I hadn't blown it just yet. Nevertheless, I needed to play my cards correctly, but without being explicit, there wasn't much of a way to explain it.

"It's… Something that I feel in my… _Nether regions_." Julley's ears perked up as soon as I said that, as if the word was taboo. Of course, it was Julley. The innocent Umbreon was new to this kind of softcore vocabulary.

"N-Nether regions?" I nodded. Julley didn't look shocked, but rather extremely addled. However, I was cut off with the sound of soft padding, and shuffling of paper bags. It was the return of Zoey, Cody and Cooper, and the termination of my field day. All three of them entered the car, hustling four bags of nothing but fat. And meat. To say the least, Cody was beaming like there was no tomorrow, and Cooper was dejected with a burning hole in his wallet.

"Alright, can we get going now?" asked Cooper, igniting the engine with the simple twist of a key. Cody nodded as he munched into his fries. I sighed, knowing that I was unable to fulfil my opportunity with Julley. Awell, at least I had my share of fries to keep me company.

"Thanks, Cooper!" said all three of us in the back in harmony. Cooper rolled his eyes as he chewed on a cheeseburger in one paw.

"Don't sweat it. Just don't blame me when you start puking up your meal." commented the Jolteon as we continued our hour long journey, which was now currently delayed by a couple minutes. The wind that stroked past my face was really relaxing, and I was compelled to sleep while in this state. However, a pressing force on my left side. Mind you, I sat in the right side of the car, behind Cooper, so whenever we came to a sharp turn to the right, Cody would instantly be flung onto my side. I tried propping my legs up to block him, but my defences weren't good enough, as Cody came careering onto my body again.

"Cooper! Can you slow down a bit?" I shouted, but I only got a grin from him as he did nothing to change his speed., but instead accelerate a bit more.

"COOPER! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down, but we don't want to get there too late." Cooper reduced the car's velocity by easing up on the pedal. After that, the ride turned out to be a silent one, the only sound came from occasional coughing from Julley. It then dawned on me how awkward he must have felt right now. There could be something I could do, but right now? I'm not all that sure.

While we were cruising down a highway, Cooper began to bob his head from side to side. He was clearly getting bored. Julley was focused on the speeding scenery that passed by as we travelled. Cody was uncomfortably shuffling in place. I didn't really get his problem, but that was soon to be revealed as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Cooper?"

"What's up?"

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?" This put a small smile on Cooper's face. At least it wasn't anything demanding should Cody be wanting to tug at another one of Cooper's nerves.

"Sure we can. I remember that there was this one that my buddy and I used to play when I was in college! I forgot his name... Francisco? Theodore? Uh, something like that, my minds still a little foggy. Anyway, you start off by everyone taking to-"

"Cooper?"

"Yeah?

"I need to use the bathroom."

Cooper looked like he was seconds away from grabbing a tire iron and slamming his face in with it. Exhaling, he gave an answer to Cody's plead.

"If you didn't know already, we're on a highway, bro. There are no bathrooms. Now as I was saying..." Small whimpers began to emanate from the young Glaceon's mouth. This was one of the things about Cody that rustled my jimmies. If he wasn't successful in getting what he wanted, he would then resort to the technique that should have been lost ages ago in the mind of a 9 year old: crying.

"But Cooper! I _need_ it!" Cody's voice began to get higher and more irritating the more he talked. Cooper was getting closer to absolutely losing it. I've never actually seen Cooper get genuinely angry , a little aggravated, but never has he gotten into full on outrage mode. At least, not before my eyes.

"I know, Cody, but I couldn't take you to a bathroom even if I tried!" Zoey detected that Cooper was getting a little irked by Cody's behaviour, and I couldn't blame him for it. She put a paw on Cooper's shoulder, rubbing it to get him to calm down and lower his voice.

"Cooper. There's a hard shoulder to your left in a couple of yards. Just pull over, and Cody will do his business there." Cooper moaned once more as he halted the car on the gravely terrain for Cody's needs. I shifted my vision to Julley, who was smiling a little, finding fun out of Cody's antics. I found myself sort of lost in his eyes. Those crimson orbs were so extravagant and alluring. They were an electric red, but didn't scream any kind of urgency. They were rather a soothing colour.

Thankfully, Julley didn't notice me staring at him, as I caught myself in the act. Cooper took Cody out of the car and to a large field of bushes where he could do his deeds in private. Zoey turned the rear view mirror so she could see us.

"Sorry about the wait, you two. I really don't want Cooper to be getting angry over Cody. He's quite a patient person, and the last thing I want is Cody taking advantage of that." explained the Zoroark, lifting her sunglasses to rub her eyes.

"It's alright. Cody does that all the time anyway. Especially when Mom's around." Julley looked a little astonished when I said this.

"Huh? I always thought that Cody was just a young, innocent kid that liked to have too much fun?" Both Zoey and I turned to face the Umbreon, ready to contradict his statement. It wasn't his fault that he believed this. The first time Julley met Cody made him seem like a nice kid, but once you got to properly know him, you too would realize that he was truly a nightmare.

Just then, an annoyed Cooper entered the car, as well as a content Cody. "Alright. _Please,_ can we get on with this trip?" pleaded Cooper, turning the key that whirred the engine back into life. We soon got back on track to arrive at the amusement park at a decent time. Although, we had been delayed on our schedule thanks to a certain spoiled Glaceon.

* * *

It had been about an hour of constant travelling. I do not remember a lot of it because I had decided to go to sleep. We came across a road that led to a large, vast field of green, green and more green. On the field were a lot of trucks that surrounded multitudes of funfair and carnival rides, flashing hundreds of different coloured lights to make the rides stand out from the blue atmosphere and green landscape.

"Wow... Take a look at that..." muttered Zoey, locked in a stupor due to the heights that some of the rollercoaster rides were able to reach. By the time I took another look at Cooper, he was already dashing off to get to the entrance. We followed after him, and showed our tickets to the security guy that stood there. Once we did that, we were eligible to go on as many rides as we wanted until it was time to leave. Cody, who looked ecstatic to try out every single ride in this park, began to jump up and down at the sight of a rollercoaster ride.

"Ooh! Cooper! Let's go on that one!" When I got a more detailed look at the ride Cody was pertaining to, I paled due to how high the rails got. Those altitudes were in range to accidentally smack a flying Pidgey passing by. It's not that I'm scared of rides like that, but I'm simply paranoid. I've seen thousands of those scary movies regarding the disasters that could occur while on these rides, and that very much was the last thing I wanted.

Cooper put a paw on Cody's head. "C'mon Cody, you know that you _never_ start with the awesome rides first. Otherwise you'll ruin the rest of the day for yourself." Cody regretfully nodded, and walked along to examine what else the park had to offer.

So far, there was nothing too interesting. Although, I halted in my tracks when I came upon the sight of three milk bottles, stacked into a pyramid shape with slightly scratched and worn baseballs strew around it. You can already tell what I'm talking about. A game that sounded like an absolute cakewalk on paper, but was then sprinkled on with loopholes to ensure that you had no chance of winning. A grinning Houndoom stood over the counter, a black and white striped hat nestled in between his horns. A baseball was being tossed up and down in one of his paws, as the other acted as a head rest. He eyed me up. Lowly chuckling to himself, as if to mock me. He knew that I couldn't win. Now I was behoved to prove him wrong.

I walked up to the counter, putting both paws on the table to make him certain that I was prepared to shove his wayward beliefs down his throat.

"Step right up, missy, step riiiiight up! You'll have three balls here to knock down every milk bottle set on the table over there! Knock 'em all down, and you'll be allowed to win a prize. Care to have a try?" His smirk never faded away as he filled me in with information I already knew. I nodded my head, and he gave me my balls as he stepped to one side to spectate. I reared back a paw, closed one eye and stuck my tongue out to maximize concentration. There was no way I was gonna miss. Now, all I needed to do was apply power to my shot. Lots and lots of power. At blinding speeds, the ball was launched out of my hands and bounded towards the bottles. Once it hit... The ball simply bounced off like I hadn't tried or anything.

The Houndoom had the audacity to begin laughing, right in my face. "Haw haw haw! You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to win, missy!"

This was unreal; those bottles should have been sent flying. I knew I couldn't do this alone, so I enlisted the help of the one and only.

"Hey Julley, can you come here for a second?"

The Umbreon, who was enjoying a cone of pink candy floss, turned in my direction, and waltzed over.

"What's going on?"

I looked at the Houndoom, an amused expression on his face as he adjusted his hat.

"Just one favour. All you need to do is knock down those bottles with this ball, alright?" Julley nodded and took the ball. He stood over at the counter and prepared a shot, his tongue stuck out as well. I'm not sure why, but I found it really adorable when he did this. There's just this really irresistible aura around him. I always seemed to have an excuse to call him cute. Whenever I saw him, my brain would beg me to just grab him, cuddle him and never let go. As contextually irrelevant as this thought was right now, I couldn't help but remember the first time I met him. It was a moment that I would never forget, ever.

* * *

 _After talking with my new tutor teacher, I took a look around for any available seats. There was one in the middle, but I didn't want to make myself known too soon. Otherwise, there was a seat adjacent to the window, and in front of an Umbreon, who looked a little dazed. I sat down and turned to face the Umbreon. I figured that I may as well try and make friends now, so I would have some acquaintances over the remaining school semester. I gave him a few gentle taps to get his attention._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _The Umbreon shook themselves awake, looking a little stupefied, but I found it kind of funny._

" _Uhhh..." they stuttered. I could tell by his soft and gentle voice that they were a male._

" _Hi, I'm new here. My name is Cassidy, what's your name?" As I asked that, he looked towards the floor to find his answer. It was pretty peculiar that he did that, but it would be rude to judge someone because of that. My Mom would always complain about how it's immoral._

" _Erm... M-My name i-is J-Julley." Stuttered Julley, who still decided to keep his vision aimed at the ground instead of my own two eyes. There wasn't something on my face, was there?_

" _Okay, I hope we can be friends then!" I cheered, giving him a friendly smile to emphasize my greeting before I turned around to face the chalk board. He seemed a little shy, though. I wonder why? Maybe that's part of his personality. Otherwise, it is nothing that a nice old round of compassion couldn't fix!_

* * *

My thoughts were disturbed as the Umbreon that I, at first glance thought was going to simply be my friend and nothing more, had landed the baseball on the bottle, but were also unable to make the tower move even by an inch.

"Wha!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. I was aware that Julley wasn't all that strong, but I was certain that he could throw a ball better than me. Surely, something had to be rigged.

"Haw! Sorry little man, but it looks like you're in the same boat as your friend over there!" heartily laughed the Houndoom at our misfortune. Knowing that neither me nor Julley could accomplish in knocking over the bottles, I decided to throw in the big guns. Also know as Cooper, who was happily munching on a candy cane, all the while being monitored closely by Zoey. She hated it when Cooper would eat copious amounts of junk food. Sure, he found a way to keep fit all the while, but Zoey was still not a fan. Anyway, Cooper looked over at me and finished his cane as he walked over.

"What's happening, sis?"

"We can't seem to knock over these bottles, no matter how hard we throw our balls. Why don't you have a try?" Cooper was eager to get in a turn. He had a soft spot for sports and the like, so there was no wonder why.

I handed Cooper the final baseball and he stretched his arms out before getting ready to chuck the ball. Cooper was undisputedly the strongest out of all of us, so I knew that he would stand a better chance... Right?

Cooper aimed accurately; I didn't deem him as one to miss a shot, let alone one that was less than a couple feet away. He swung his arm in an arch, sending the ball spinning to the terrified milk bottles. The ball came into contact with the brick wall that were the milk bottles, and was launched away. But it didn't stop there. I don't know how hard Cooper had thrown it, but it must have been pretty hard due to the way the baseball ricocheted off the walls around it, travelling so fast that a bullet would be green with jealousy. Not wanting to risk getting pelted in the face, I ducked and put my hands over my head. Safety is the number one priority here, kids. Cooper and Julley saw me do this and did the same. Even the obstinate Houndoom scampered away with his tail between his legs.

* **PING***

The environment sounded safe. The sound of speeding baseballs flying off other object had subsided. However, we all looked over the counter to see what that sound was, and we couldn't believe our eyes. On the floor, were the three milk bottles, still kept in their pyramid shape. They must have been held together by glue or something. However, what the real surprise was the bottom two bottles had their glassy lower half shattered off. This meant that the whole thing was glued to the table! No wonder!

"So... You glued the bottles to the counter?" asked Julley, dumbfounded and breathless. The Houndoom began to sweat nervous beads of fear profusely.

"Uhh... Why don't all three of you pick your prize, and we could all be on our way, yes?" Smiling with glee, I looked at the various options we were given for beating the cheater. I ended up settling for one of those hand woven beach hats with a purple ribbon wrapped around it, and had "MIZU" scribbled on the inside. Julley found favour in a scarf that had embroidered on the front the name "N-strike". Cooper was a little hesitant with his decision, but he settled for a blue hoodie that read "B. Bursyamo" on the front, and didn't really fit his body shape.

"Hey guys, I'm a little curious. Who the heck is B. Bursyamo?" Julley and I exchanged glances, before breaking off into hoots of laughter, although mine was a lot louder than his. Although, Cooper still didn't have his question answered. Who said we had to anyway?

We went over to a table where Zoey was supervising Cody, who was (not so much) enjoying himself on the kids' ride, which was just as much fun as riding on a school bus. Zoey switched her gaze, and became aware of our new apparel.

"Wow, did you guys win that stuff from one of the fair challenges?" We nodded our heads, and took our seats at the table. Zoey couldn't help but get confused at the things that were written on our clothing.

"Wait... Who's B. Bursyamo? And who's N-strike? Are these all brands?" Cooper shrugged his shoulders, but I guess that he was appreciative of the fact that the things he was wearing was clean and smelled nice, so there was no reason why he would take it off.

Cooper fished around in his neck scruff, and took out his wallet. I swear, you can hide nearly anything in there. I've lost a whole book in there when I was a kid, and I didn't know until a month later! Anyway, he unveiled a 20 dollar note from the white furry bush that was his mane and handed it to me.

"Why don't you take Julley to get something to eat, alright Cass?" I gave Cooper a nod and took Julley to one of the stands that sold all sorts of food, not too far away from where we sat.

"What are you gonna eat, Julley?" The Umbreon put a paw to his chin, and activated his thinking mode.

"I guess... I could have a hamburger?" Hamburgers are okay, not refined enough for my taste, though. What really makes my mouth water are corn dogs, though. I've always had a liking for them, but I didn't know why.

When I handed the cashier the money and took the food, a crude idea popped into my mind. This corn dog... It represented something. Perhaps... I could use it to my advantage. To get a point across. No, it would be too dirty, I couldn't do that! C'mon, Cassidy, don't degrade yourself. D'aww man, now I'm confused. All I want to do is tell Julley properly how I feel. I know that I had a chance earlier, but it was ruined by my (literally) cold feet.

As I mentally slapped myself in retrospect of my failure that occurred hours before, we trekked back to the table where we were previously and enjoyed our food, eventually chiming into the conversation that Zoey and Cooper shared. The day was passing by pretty quickly, the sun already in the middle of the sky, and Julley looked kind of tired. He did have his sleep, right? That couldn't be right otherwise. It could be that I'm thinking too hard. However, one thing pecked at my mind: The feeling in my groin that had to be expressed to Julley's ears. Why was it so hard to tell him? UGH! I hate having to do this... Is this normal? Wait... I could just ask Zoey, no? Hm... I guess that would be my best bet of information as of now. I should probably stop panicking first.

Until then, I just need a moment. A perfect moment, to talk to him.

* * *

Dangit! I ended up finishing this chapter at 1AM! Maybe I'm just a nocturnal worker, y'know? Apologies that this came out a little later than usual, but I hope that you liked this chapter. If you didn't want the POV, sorry about that. It's just that it seemed like a really good idea, regarding the situation and all. It just felt appropriate. Well, the next chapter will be in the regular narrative, so don't you worry ;D

-SAWSS


	37. Chapter 37

THAT GLACEON

 **In the words of the brilliant and wise ddvv33: "Update soon plz"**

 **Well damn, I guess I gotta do it now XD**

Wow, 25k+ views! That's a thousand... **twenty-five times over!** I've said this millions of times, but I just can't seem to thank you guys enough. Really, you are all the MVPs of this story. Oh, wait, I've said that heaps of times too. Well, just give yourself a good ol' pat on the back to make yourself feel better, alright?

Chapter 37 has hit the scene. I always found 37 to be quite an _odd_ number. (BAD-UM, TSS) Otherwise, here it is. My girlfriend decided to pull a Zoey and stay over for the week, so sorry I couldn't get this update out sooner. I'm going to be having a couple of examinations over the next few weeks, so I'm not sure if you can be expecting a lot out of me for a bit. That doesn't mean I won't be working my socks off, though! It's 2AM and I have thousands of energy to boot, so let's do this before I... Zzz...

 **Does... Does this mean** _ **I**_ **can write the story? 'Cause I think Arceus-Sawss sounds way better.**

Disclaimer: No copyrighted franchises are owned by Awesome Sawss here!

By the way, dearest thanks to Kitten-of-yore for pointing out that this story was rated T instead of M. However, that doesn't mean there will still be lemons in this story, so apologies to all those who twisted my arm asking for a lemon. However, I wouldn't mind if anyone else were to make their own rendition of this story inclusive of a lemon. By all means, y'know? Just shoot a PM my way, and I'll give you the green.

* * *

It was still an interesting day for Julley. He had for one, been taken to a theme park with his girlfriend and her family, and had been enjoying his stay so far. However, one event had clung onto his memories and hadn't let go since. It was only a couple of hours ago, when Cassidy had asked him about some feelings that she had experiencing, and wanted to know if he was having them too. It was specifically around her 'groins'. That had always been a place where his Mom would tell him to keep his mouth quiet about. Plus, school hadn't taught much about, so Julley would have to learn through personal instances, such as this one. What he didn't understand was, why was she having these sensations? What did it have to do with him? It was all very confusing.

Regardless, he took another bite out of his third hamburger of the day, chewing its meaty contents while reflecting on his life as a whole. All the while, Cassidy kept to her own thoughts, eventually distancing herself from the conversation she had been sharing with her brother. Under their smiling facades, both of our Eeveelution protagonists were in predicaments of their own.

Cooper checked the time on his phone. The trip back would take an hour, and considering the fact that it was already 4 o'clock, he didn't intend on spending the entire day here. He had his own work to do. In addition, the rides here sucked anyway. Well, mostly for him anyway. Unfortunately, Cooper wasn't exactly the tallest person around, so he was unable to go on the more hardcore rides due to him not being a few inches taller. The only person who really enjoyed themselves was Zoey, since she was tall enough to go on all of the rides, and she very much did exploit that. He hated the fact that he was quadruped.

"Hey guys, I think that we should start making our way back now." advised Cooper, taking a sip of coffee. Well, actually it was just mixed berry juice poured into a coffee cup. Cooper just wanted to make people around him think that he was a distinguished gentleman by doing that.

Cody groaned. This day had been a complete winning streak for him. To start off, he's gotten everything he wanted before he even set foot on these fields. Secondly, he's won about four different prizes from the ring toss, and to top it all off, he was able to sneak onto some rides despite his height. It couldn't get any better for Cody. All good things must come to an end, though, as the sun was beginning to set.

"D'aww, I was having a great time though! Can we come here again next week?" Cooper recounted the eye-twitching things that Cody did on the way here, and hesitated for a long time before giving his answer.

"Sorry, Cody, I didn't hear you. Anyway, let's be on our way." Cooper pranced off before Cody got a chance to speak, meaning that the Glaceon would have a question reserved for his elder brother on the trip back.

Cassidy followed a little close to Julley. She wanted to admire all of his features before they would be separated in the car. She took a whiff of his natural musk. It was so alluring, but she wouldn't be able to describe why.

When they all entered the car, Cooper briefly asked Cody a sequence of questions to be certain that he would not be disturbed during the trek back home. Knowing Cody, he would be the type of person to ask for food halfway down the highway.

"Cody, are you hungry?"

"Nope!"

"Are you bored? Do you want something to read or play on?"

"Nope!"

"So you won't ask me anything on the way back?"

"Nope!"

Cooper had ensured that Cody was not going to repeat what he did on the way here, thus he kicked the car into the second gear, and drove off, leaving nothing but fumes as traces. Cassidy looked back once more at the fair, and realized that she hadn't done whole lot compared to all of the rides that were there. Man, was it too late to turn back?

"Did you guys have fun? What was your favourite ride?" asked Zoey, tampering with her sunglasses. Cody launched an arm into the air and began to wave it around.

"Ooh! Oooh! My favourite ride was the one when it went all the way up... then down really fast!" yelled Cody, using his arms to act as the rollercoaster rails. Zoey smirked, a snarky comment popped into her head as Cooper made a sharp turn to join the highway.

"Wow, really? My favourite was the tunnel of love..." she purred, scratching the sensitive underside of Cooper's chin, making the Jolteon blush heavily and slam a foot up and down in gusto. Of course, he made sure that his foot was off the pedals first. Cassidy reeled in disgust, Cody laughed with nonchalance and Julley looked out the side of the window, having no clue as to what made everyone react his way. As always, the innuendo went in one ear and flew out the other. Cassidy then noticed how affectionate Zoey was to Cooper. Of course, she had always known that that two shared special places in their hearts for each other, but she never really got the time to acknowledge it. Perhaps she could experiment with it when they got back home.

* * *

It was becoming a hazy Saturday evening, what with the quickly descending sun and all, and Jasmine was hanging out with best friend Bonnie, doing what all stereotypical school girls these days would: Paint each other's claws. It was either that, or a heated game of _"Trevenant Pursuit"._ They were both anticipating tomorrow, which would be the estimated arrival of Brendan. Jasmine was eager to see the return of the Blaziken, for two reasons. Firstly, she loved Brendan to bits, that part was obvious already. Also, it meant that Bonnie would be going back home. Jasmine adored Bonnie, for sure. The only problem was that Bonnie was also a big eater, especially when she was sad. Furthermore, Jasmine was already the void stomach of the house, so that meant that she had to keep going out and buying more and more food, even resorting to 'borrowing' some of the cash that Julley saved in his Slowpoke bank to make up for the huge amounts that she lost.

"Hey Bonnie, how do you think Brendan's holding up?" asked Jasmine, applying a thick layer of red nail varnish to the Blaziken's fingernails.

"I'm sure that he's fine, but I just can't get over what happened back then. Like, I'm finding it hard to believe that I got myself into that kind of situation." returned Bonnie, sighing as she closed her eyes and regretted ever being on the dance floor, or rather the lounge, at that particular time.

Jasmine finished customizing one of Bonnie's talons, so she moved on to the next. "Stop being so hard on yourself, Bonnie. I get what happened, and I understand if you would be upset over it, but you have to remember that it's long gone past now. There's nothing you can do to change it, so you have to overcome that guilt."

Bonnie exhaled and nodded her head. On the bright side, Brendan said that he was going to be coming really soon, so she'll have another person to comfort her. She couldn't fathom the feeling of a knife being plunged into her body, and she would never want to wish that on another person, let alone her own brother. What kind of monster would Mark have to be to pull something off like that?

"Look, I can still tell that you're feeling down. How about we get some ice cream?" Bonnie's eyes lit up at the sound of that. After all that's gone down so far, she felt as if she really deserved it.

* * *

"Finally. Home, sweet home." murmured Cooper as he sloppily parked the car into the gravely driveway. He had enough of travelling around to last him a couple weeks, especially with the insatiable Cody. The Jolteon crawled out of the car and opened the front door with his keys. He was later followed by Zoey and Cody. Cassidy and Julley still stood out on the driveway, the Umbreon having the intention of leaving straight away.

"Thanks for having me around for the amusement park. It was definitely worth it." spoke Julley, pulling at his scarf. "But, I think that I have to go home now."

Cassidy's heart sank. Where did the times go? It was still the weekend, so he could stay just a little bit longer, no?

"B-But, you can't go just yet… It's still the weekend, right? You could still stay just one more night!" earnestly asked Cassidy. Julley didn't want to overstay his welcome. He's already fallen victim to Cassidy's beseeching of persuasiveness before, and he didn't want to do the same again.

"I know, but Jasmine's expecting me to be home soon." argued Julley, scratching the fur on the back of his neck. He had the persistent feeling that he was fighting a losing battle.

"I can talk to Jasmine, just _please_ stay once more!" Now she began to sound desperate. Julley wasn't sure why it was absolutely necessary to stay for another day. He would see her at school the day after no matter what happens.

"Oh, alright. Let's go inside- OOF!" Julley was immediately tackled to the ground and glomped by a very affectionate Cassidy. He was then treated with an over-the-top kiss onto his nose.

"Thank you so much! C'mon, let's get inside!" Man, was Cassidy ever so suddenly excited to have him stay another night. This had happened before, and Cassidy would always reply as if she was a little kid on Christmas. However, on this occasion, there was something very off. Supposedly, Umbreons were no good at sensing innuendos, but they were experts at detecting when something was up. They just wouldn't know 'what' was up.

 _She's been acting awfully weird lately. I don't know why though._

 **Last time I checked, she would act like that nearly every time you would come into that house.**

 _Of course, but something doesn't feel right…_

 **Perhaps you're over-reacting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go and run for president.**

That last part made zero sense to Julley, so he sighed as he prepared to stay one more night at the Blizzards' residence.

In the lounge, Julley came across the familiar bunch of Cassidy, Cody, Cooper and Zoey, all huddled in front of the television with room next to Cassidy, reserved for him. He sat down and also partook in watching the programme. It was a movie, but Julley didn't really understand what the plot was since he just came in. Sometime during the highly anticipated climax of the movie, Cody got up and ran to the kitchen, but returned with a gloom face. No one saw that the young Glaceon was upset, so he took to standing in front of the television to get their attention.

"Move out of the way, Cody!" commanded Cassidy, waving a paw from side to side to exaggerate her point. However, Cody didn't budge.

"Someone finished all of the snacks, and now there's nothing to eat for the movie!" wailed Cody, prancing from one foot to the other. Cooper began to get a little frustrated with Cody, as he's really been messing up this day for him.

"But Mom says that you're not allowed to eat candy past 6PM." countered Cooper, putting an arm up to rest his head on. He could already tell that this conversation was going to be more than a handful.

"But it's the weekend!"

"Sorry, bro, I'll make you some grilled cheese sandwiches instead."

Cody began to sniffle, a universal indicator showing that he was seconds away from bursting into tears, and the last thing that anyone would want would be a weeping Cody. Zoey was the first to see this, and made the tactful decision of letting Cody have what he wants. She reached into her purse and whipped out a five dollar note.

"Alright, alright. Cassidy, why don't you and Julley take Cody here to the store and see what you guys want, m'kay?" There was Zoey, acting as the mother of the family once more. Cassidy and Julley got up from the couch after accepting the money. Cody gave a speedy hug to the Zoroark, much to the disgust of Cooper, before running out of the door with Cassidy and Julley in tow.

Cooper sat there, downright flabbergasted that Zoey gave in to Cody's demands so quickly. She didn't even put up a fight at all. A yellow paw found its way onto his forehead, shadowing his eyes from the Zoroark's weakness.

"You really just did that, you know?" muttered Cooper, not removing that paw. Zoey looked at him as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Look Cooper, I know he can be a little irritating sometimes, but remember that he's not only just a little kid, but he's also your little brother." This was the worst argument that Zoey could create at the moment.

"I get that he's my little brother, but don't you see what he's doing? He's taking major advantage of the fact that he's a kid, and that he can get anything he pleases once he feigns getting sad or crying." Eyelids covered Zoey's scarlet orbs as she buried her face in her hands.

"Of course, I know that already, but come on. You don't really want to make him _cry_ , do you? That'll make you just as good as him."

An exhale left Cooper's mouth, as he eventually gave into Zoey's cleverly planned and valid points. He detested it when she was right, because he would always be wrong in turn. Slumping in his chair, Cooper awaited the arrival of his younger siblings, crossing his arms as he did so.

...

Said younger siblings were just now entering the local supermarket at the end of the street. It wasn't exactly dark yet, so they had some time to get what they needed and some back home safely. Cassidy and Julley walked Cody into one of the stalls, but the former wasn't particularly happy with his recent behavior, thus she took the time now to call him on it.

"Hey Cody, what's with you always getting upset when Cooper says no? He says no because it's for your own good, not because he doesn't like you or anything." scolded Cassidy, walking in front of Cody, who remained neck stiff with his nose in the air.

"But Cooper never gets me anything. I just want some candy, that's all." Cassidy rolled her eyes. Even when he was in the wrong, Cody still remained intransigent.

"You are just unmanageable, sometimes. Hurry up and get what you want." Cody put on a triumphant smirk as he padded on to the sugary section. Julley trotted over to Cassidy, who looked like her veins were about to pop from pure ire.

"Cassidy? Perhaps you ought to calm down a bit. You looked like you were about to Hyper beam Cody right there."

The Glaceon chuckled as her mood was lifted a little. At least Julley knew how to swap her emotions.

"Who wouldn't? He's been using his tears as a way to attract attention and sympathy from people around him, so from this he thinks he can get anything he pleases from it." replied Cassidy, slapping a cold blue paw onto her face. Cody then came back, a pack of 'Kit-Delcatty' chocolate bars in between his teeth. He proudly walked over, and gestured for the two to make their way to the checkout. Once they were in the line, Cody put his sweets of choice up on the conveyor belt, and patiently waited for the line to progress. The only problem was the Pokemon in front of them. Whoever this person was, they must have quite a lot of money, since all they put on the belt were various sugary foodstuffs and drinks. This, over time, began to aggravate the smaller Glaceon, who had less patience than a... Well, person with no patience. His abilities of condolence must of gotten straight to his head, as he audaciously strolled up to the Pokemon in front. He tapped on their back, resulting in them to turn around and unveil their blue and cream Typhlosion-like face.

"Uh... Do you need something there, kid?" asked the Typhlosion, stuffing all of his products inside of a bag.

Cody immediately froze in his tracks. He recognized that face. That was the face of the Typhlosion that he saw hanging out with his... Er, _the_ Buneary that he had small feelings for. He backed up, shivering on the spot.

"Are you okay?" asked the Typhlosion, that you would now know as Tyson.

Cody didn't seem to give an answer, so Cassidy and Julley stepped forward, planning to make an awkward excuse.

"Uh, sorry about that; my brother here is a little shy." spoke Cassidy, laughing a little nervously. Tyson nodded, but before he could turn around, he gave a weird stare to the Umbreon.

"Heyyy... I've definitely seen you somewhere..." Tyson then looked up to the ceiling, seeing if he could find his answer there.

"Of course! You're Jasmine's brother, right?" Julley nodded and put up a smile. He felt like a celebrity as soon as Tyson recognized him for someone who wasn't a loner or loser.

"No way! My name is 'Tyonysus Tephra-Francisco Hephaestus-Vulcus Tornupto', or rather, Tyonysus "Tyson" Tornupto. The Francisco is from my Mom's side. She calls me 'Cisco', which is pronounced **SEES-CO**."

 **Yep, just in case you mistook it for Bartholomew instead.**

Tyson stuck out a paw for Julley to shake, to which he did. It was a really good thing that there were short hand alternates to his name. Julley doubted that he would be able to remember all of that, let alone actually being able to pronounce it all without fail.

"Oh, right. Well, my name's Julley, this is Cassidy here, and this is Cody." Cassidy gave a polite wave to Tyson, but Cody made no such movement. It was really cramping the mood.

"Nice to meet you all. Surprisingly, I was going to Jasmine's- Er, resultantly, your house. I found that by my... Girlfriend, Bonnie was living there temporarily, so I just came by to drop them with some food." For a start, Julley found Tyson to be very friendly, a lot friendlier that he had expected, to be honest.

"Okay. Thanks. I understand that Jasmine really does like to eat." Tyson wasn't so sure about that, but he rolled with it anyway.

"Yup, so I'm just doing them a favour." Once the Typhosion put the last bottle of Sitrus berry juice in his backpack, he paid the cashier using his card, before preparing to bid the Umbreon farewell.

"Uh, so I'm gonna have to go now. But I'll catch you around, alright?" Julley agreed with this, as he wouldn't mind having time to spend in the company of Tyson, or rather, Tyonysus.

"No problem." The pair of Eeveelutions gave a salute to the leaving Typhlosion, while they progressed in the line, placing their only product on the conveyor belt. On the other hand, it seemed that Cody was nowhere to be found. This wasn't evident until the duo had purchased the item.

"Man, he seems pretty nice." told Cassidy, giving the cashier the money that was allocated by Cooper. "I wouldn't mind having him for a brother, in exchange for- Wait... where's Cody?"

Julley put his head up and looked around. His eyes couldn't catch a visual of the smaller Glaceon. The Umbreon couldn't find a reason as to why Cody would make the decision of dashing off to who knows where just by seeing one person.

"I-I don't know, but we better find him quickly." panted Julley, desperation in his tone courtesy of the need to find Cody before it got too dark. They were trusted with a responsibility, and the last thing he wanted was Claire to blow a fuse over the absence of her youngest son. Cassidy went up and down each isle, but was unable to find him there. Julley took to searching around the car parks, but found no such luck. Julley and Cassidy then met up at the entrance, feeling fearful of the consequences that were to occur if they were unsuccessful in retrieving Cody from wherever he was right now.

"I couldn't find him anywhere!" heavily breathed Cassidy, bowing her head and doubling over to catch her breath properly.

 **Ooooh, you're in trooouble!**

"Neither could I. Where could he be?" replied Julley, doing a full 360 scan to ensure that he had left no stone unturned. As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a blue tail, wagging back and forth beneath a bench on the way out of the store. Julley slowly approached the tail, and looked under the bench to find its owner.

"Cody? What are you doing there? We spent the last fifteen minutes looking for you." Cody met Julley's gaze with a stern one of his own.

"I... I don't like him- He's scary!" muttered Cody, moving further under the safety of the wooden bench. Cassidy trotted over, hearing the last couple of words that came out of Cody's mouth. Something must have clicked in her head, since her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she slowly looked up.

"Oh! So _that's_ the Typhlosion you were on about! Cody, he isn't scary at all; you just need to make the time to know him a little better!" advised Cassidy, but Julley wasn't too clear on what she was on about. He didn't make it his priority to ask. He could already get the gist of the story, and was a little confused about why Cody would live in fear of the... Harmless Typhlosion?

"O-Okay, sis." barely spoke Cody, crawling out from the bench so he could be reunited with his candy.

After all the misconceptions were cleared up, the trio were now able to leave the supermarket and finally go back home. Speaking of going back home, it felt like an eternity since Julley was able to feel the comfort of his own bed. He just didn't feel the same gusto from resting on Cassidy's mattress. However, that was cancelled out by the embrace that Cassidy put on him every night. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he truly did like it. He was secure in the hands of the Glaceon, just as she was in his. That's what a relationship is all about, no?

Along the darkening streets that the trio trekked upon, small particles of water vapour began to settle along the atmosphere of the Earth's surface, creating a very opaque mist. Cody held tightly onto Cassidy, who held onto Julley, who held onto himself and witty comments from Arceus. The Blizzards' front yard was coveted by the falling haze that partially obscured the large house from view. Cassidy slotted the house key into its respective hole in the door frame, and opened it. In the lounge were Zoey and Cooper, who seemed to be bickering about whether the change in climate was affected by eating marshmallows. Julley let a sigh escape his lips as he closed the door behind him. He was tired, and yearned for sleep. Cody entered the lounge and sat on the couch in between the Zoroark and Jolteon, opening his candy bag with pride and glee, not having the manners to thank Zoey for providing him with the money to purchase them. Cooper watched in distaste as Cody carelessly wolfed down the money earned by Zoey. How could he know that he's doing this, and not realise how much of a jerk he's being?

"Are you happy that you got your candy now, Cody?" spat Cooper, his tone being the opposite of friendly.

"Yeah, now I can really enjoy my movie!"

"Aren't you forgetting something? Maybe... Something of gratitude to say to someone?" asked Cooper, inching towards Zoey so Cody would get what he means.

"Nope!" Cooper was about to lose it. He had never snapped at anyone, but here he was, about to switch on his own flesh and blood. To be fair, Cody has been doing this for the past day and a half, and in this day alone, he had managed to pluck at one of Cooper's nerves.

"Cody... You're really starting to annoy me. Why don't you say "Thanks" to Zoey? She's the reason as to why you're eating that."

Cody rolled his eyes condescendingly, but at least still had the decency to mutter his gratitude.

"Thanks, Zoey."

Zoey got up and rubbed the Glaceon's head. "D'aww, don't worry about it, kiddo!" From there, she exited the lounge and went upstairs, leaving Cody and Cooper to visually duel with each other.

"Just because you've got Zoey on your side, doesn't mean that I'm not onto you, understand?" Cody didn't care as to what the Jolteon had to say. He had a newfound power, and he was going to do everything he was capable of doing in order to exploit it. Cody would start his reign by sticking his tongue out at his older brother, before dashing upstairs so Cooper could pursue him. Cassidy and Julley were all that remained in the living room. Cassidy turned to Julley for a reaction over the situation, and got nothing but a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

In the local hospital where our favourite Blaziken resided, another comic book was strewn across the room. Brendan had gotten fed up of reading the same volume of " _Dragonite Ball Duper_ ", and now he was bored. Of course, he didn't expect a lot from a hospital in terms of entertainment, but come on, it was torture to sit and watch old reruns of " _PsyduckTales_ ". He wouldn't mind it if he were seven years younger. Well, okay, a couple days younger. The Blaziken would always reserve a soft spot in his heart for Saturday morning cartoons.

Brendan couldn't wait to get out of this place. His limbs ached to kick and punch. Fighters are fighters, not invalids. From time to time, he would get an itch on his lower back that he could only reach with extreme stretching. However, it hurt his abdomen like all hell to even try, so he laid there, an itch absolutely ruining his life.

Tomorrow was going to be an awesome day, since this was going to be the day when he was going to be discharged. The nurse had warned him that strenuous activities could worsen the injury, and he may have to pay the hospital another visit if he wasn't careful. In other words, he was unable to pursue his passion of battling for the next week or so, at least until his stomach stopped paining. What was he expected to do then? Study sciences? No thanks. Despite the fact that Brendan was actually very successful in terms of academics, acing examinations with an A+ to A grade standard, he found interest mostly in battling, on the mat and on paper. Sciences had never been his favorite, especially Biology. Oh, don't you dare get him started on Biology.

" _Brendan, you gotta know all about the body in order to know where to attack, otherwise you'll risk getting the first punch to the face because your advances weren't critical enough to make a difference."_

Coach Wheezle had a very valid point when he phrased it that way. Yet, Brendan could never bring himself to legitimately sit down and read a book about Biology and stuff. Suddenly, everything that someone would claim to be unappealing would become invigorating. The emotionless crimson walls of his bedroom would immediately find itself being a steel cage, holding back a ferocious Blaziken, feared by many books tedious to the mind. Brendan would imagine himself being a five year old Torchic once more, being fazed by everything. Never could that small Torchic ever anticipate being stabbed in the torso, though.

* * *

Abby sat alone on the floor, refusing to use the couch for its intended purpose. With her only companion being the dim light that hung from the ceiling, she heaved a sigh of defeat. Recently, her life in school had been so dull. Tormenting Julley with onslaughts of kisses had always been fun, but what was it truly without the competition of Brendan? His absence took the fun out of it, but that did not mean that she couldn't just take Julley for herself. Of course she could. It would be as easy as taking candy from a Pichu, yet that was the issue at hand.

" _Boredom is in between your ears, Abigail."_ She would always hear Zoey say that. For once, she could admit that the Zoroark was correct. There was absolutely nothing to do.

" _Make hay while the sun shines, dear."_ That would be in the words of her late mother. Rightfully so, Abby would add. Of course, she could simply up and attack the Umbreon any day of the week, but it entertained her to try at school, since it was more of a challenge there. She wanted to make Julley hers and no one else's for sure. However, it felt pointless without the Blaziken making futile attempts to try and stop her. It is what made the journey worthwhile. Here she was, sat in the center of her dusty carpet, whining about a subject that she easily had control over, but would never take advantage of it.

" _If you're going to complain but not do anything about it, there's no point of complaining!"_ She would constantly remember hearing her father say that nearly every time she spoke of something in a negative way. That was instead of being a father and actually sorting out the problem and helping her. Abby blamed her upbringing for the way she acted now. Ruthless, merciless, apathetic.

" _If you're ever in a pickle, don't be afraid to ask your younger brother for advice! That's what family is for, right?"_ Abby didn't need family. She had herself, and that was it. She only needed herself, and herself alone. She hated this nonchalant attitude her brother had toward life. She wondered how people could remain so joyous in a world full of death, disease and hatred for one another. She didn't need compassion. Compassion is an emotion that should be inflicted on those too weak to handle themselves. What was it that she felt for Julley then? No, it wouldn't be pity. Guilt? Of course not. Power. Yes, it was power. Sure, she felt power over everyone in the whole school, regardless of their social status. She was capable of eradicating a whole nation, or so she thinks at least.

Nonetheless, the school was full of battling minors, all of which fell under her paw in the food chain. So why would she insist on showing this sort of affection for Julley? Was it because she actually _liked_ him? No! Well, yeah. Maybe. She had conflicting emotions about that subject. Regardless of whether she crushed on the smaller Umbreon, she knew that she _could_ quite literally crush him if she wanted to. But, there was something holding her back, and it wasn't the sympathy she had over Julley, no, not that. Perhaps... It was guilt. The same guilt accumulated from her previous transgressions. How could that be? Abby didn't feel, she only did. She searched for an answer, but was unable to find one.

" _Abby, no. Abby, please stop!"_

" _Abigail, what's gotten into you!"_

" _Please sis, no! Stop! Someone help!"_

Those pleads for mercy were the final things she had heard come out of her family, before they too joined the dust that roamed the earth, scattered by the wind. She had no regrets, though. Some people are born to survive, and others aren't so lucky. Abby would rather put it as not being "adapted". As for Zoey, well, she didn't necessarily get away, but she endured to be oblivious and accept Abby's false witnesses concerning the disappearances of her family, and forever felt sympathetic of her "loss".

It could be that Abby actually missed her family. Her immediate flesh and blood, now gone. Maybe the result of the guilt she had paining in her heart was from the absence of her family. And that could explain, why she needed someone in her life. She needed one more to help satisfy her thirst for love and care.

Her thirst... For Julley.

* * *

Okay, two things. Firstly, thanks for that review ddvv33, you really helped me to sit down and get this chapter done and dusted XD. Secondly, I've been considering investing in a beta reader to help with this story, but I'm not really too confident around the idea. I mean, I've done all of this independently, so I've never been sure about it. But, if you're feeling that I should, give me a reason, if you get me?

Thanks for all those who read, and please do not hesitate to purchase one of our new Bursyamo hoodies, now half price this upcoming black Friday! Available at your local retailer!

-Arceus Sawss


	38. Chapter 38

THAT GLACEON

 **To my fellow Raichubro8, I do hope that you cheer up, with the update of this chapter.**

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, Awesome Sawss here. Looking at the reviews, I've deduced that a vast majority of you don't like Cody, and are wishing to, and I quote, " _Send him off to space one day, so no one can hear him cry."_ XD. Anyway, here is the 38th chapter. Read it, review it, whatever, I don't mind, as long as you enjoy it.

Awesome Sawss ne possedé pas Pokemon, cependant il a un pantalon confortable.

* * *

The light of a rising sun peeked through the kitchen window of the Blizzards' residence, and enthusiastically lit up the room. It was Sunday now, and a black paw was sluggishly attempting to stuff a piece of buttered toast into the owner's mouth. Julley did not have a very good sleep. For starters, he was constantly being choked by Cassidy's dangerously strong grip around his abdomen, so about an hour during the night was spent gasping for air. Moreover, he woke up too early, and couldn't get back to sleep, resulting in mass fatigue, just as he was exhibiting right now.

He sat next to a contrastingly healthy Cassidy, who was munching down her breakfast as if there was no tomorrow. There had been no signs of Cooper, despite the fact that Zoey was down in the kitchen, and where you would find one, you'd find the other. To make matters even more suspicious, Cody was nowhere to be found either. To be fair, it's common knowledge that Cooper loves to sleep in, but Cody's normally the first one awake. To Cassidy, this was something worth looking into.

Noises from the stairs found Cooper waltzing down to the lower floor, and entering the kitchen. He yawned and stretched, having a nice experience asleep overall.

"Morning, everyone." The members at the table replied in unison to the greeting.

"Cooper, have you seen Cody?" asked Cassidy, but the Jolteon didn't seem too interested to answer.

"I don't know, he's probably in his room or something." This didn't really satisfy Cassidy's inquiry, so after finishing the remaining portions of her toasted bread, she excused herself just for a moment, to check on the Glaceon. Once up the stairs, Cassidy peered into every room just to find Cody. He wasn't in his room, nor was he in her Mom's, as the Espeon enjoyed her own company. Cassidy knew for a fact that he wouldn't dare step foot into her room, mostly because he was paranoid of catching "cooties" or something. This only left the possibility of him being in Cooper's room. But then again, what business did he have there?

Travelling up one more floor, Cassidy came to find Cooper's door already ajar. As she entered, she made no contact with the door. The yellow wallpapered room had Cassidy's mind replaying memories upon memories. Next to his red bed was a table. Atop the table were some of Cooper's most prized possessions, ranging from a framed picture of his Doctorate of Philosophy, another picture of a young Cooper, smiling next to a petite Eevee cub, and a small golden trophy that negated to mention where it was achieved on its base. Cassidy grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her former self. How the years flew by...

Her thoughts were disrupted because she felt something hard hit her forepaw. Looking down, she saw that it was a metal bucket, nearly filled to the brim with water. Now why would someone need a bucket of water so bad that they would decide to hoard it in their room?

On the other side of the room, a wooden ornate desk with a black chair made themselves at home. Laid on the table were scattered pieces of paper containing equations that she, at her age, couldn't even begin to fathom, so she let them be. However, an unnatural noise came from the door, slightly freaking the Glaceon out. She crept over to the door, and inspected. From the small corner where the door met the wall, a small Glaceon fell out, a thud soon following as they made physical contact with the floor.

"What the- Cody?! What are you doing here?" Cody goofily craned his neck upwards to meet Cassidy's stern gaze.

"N-Nothing! I was just doing a prank, that's all." he confessed, as if there was nothing wrong with that at all.

"Prank?!" Cassidy was beginning to sound much like her mother.

"Yeah, a prank! Kinda like the ones you get one Furfroutube!" replied Cody, very pleased with his answer. Cassidy buried her face in her paws as she slowly walked out of Cooper's room. It was his risk now. As for her, she decided that she was going to indulge herself in various formations of unfulfilling cookies.

The Glaceon trotted back down the stairs, equipped with the knowledge that this day wasn't going to turn out very well for someone, and took a seat back in the kitchen. Julley and Zoey had already finished their meals, and were participating in a friendly debate about whether electric blue really was the best colour of pillows.

Julley was the first to sense the Glaceon's presence. "There you are, Cassidy. I just wanted to tell you that I may have to be making my way back home now... I still have yet to prepare for school tomorrow and everything."

Cassidy huffed in melancholy, but knew that she couldn't coax him into staying any longer. He had his own personal life to get to as well. It wasn't that big of a deal, though, since she would most likely see him the next day regardless.

"Oh, well that's fine. You can come next week if yo-"

"COOPER!"

That one shriek could be heard for miles, so loud that Julley not only heard it, but he also tasted it. He could swear that gravity became null for the most unnoticeable millisecond. Cooper nearly choked on his cereal when he heard that. Whenever his mother would call someone's name, it was evident that the person being addressed was in heaps of trouble.

"Uh, well, I think that's my cue. I'll see you guys later!" Julley mouthed a 'good luck' to Cooper and gave a peck on Cassidy's face, before booking his ticket outta there. The Jolteon abandoned the rest of his cereal and high-tailed it up the stairs. Once on his floor, he found his mother, her pink fur soaked with water. Cooper looked at Claire; Claire glared at Cooper.

"Uhh... Did you take a bath?" asked Cooper, scratching the topmost peak of his ear. This didn't sound like the greeting Claire was looking for.

"Cooper. Please explain to me why you decided that it would be a great idea to balance a water bucket on top of your door." Cooper didn't recall doing anything relative to a bucket this morning.

"...I don't think that was me. I was downstairs this whole time."

Claire sighed and entered his room, clutching one of his towels and furiously rubbing her face with it. "You children can just be a handful sometimes..."

Cooper stumbled backwards, as if pushed. "Mom, I'm not a child! I'm 22! I have my own apartment!"

Claire flung the towel back onto Cooper's radiator, so the moisture that she gained from Cooper's prank would evaporate with the heat. "Hmm, may I remind you that your 'apartment' is essentially Zoey's house?" Cooper hoped that she wouldn't end up pulling that card out of her sleeve. Cooper helps to pay the rent every month, yet it was Zoey who first found interest in renting out the place.

"I know that, but-"

"No buts mister. Right now, you're under my roof, so none of these jokes, okay?" Cooper grudgingly agreed, no doubt he had been beguiled by the sly and slick Cody. He was beginning to get really tired of his antics, but Cody had always been in everyone's favour. Lay a finger on him, and he starts wailing, claiming that someone "broke his cheek" as he did last time.

Exhaling, Cooper accepted the hard truth and went back downstairs. Zoey waited for him in the foyer, a smile present on her muzzle.

"What happened now?" quizzed the smug Zoroark. Cooper found Zoey to be an excellent listener in his time of need. He was his girlfriend, just as he was her boyfriend. She felt obliged to hear about his problems.

"Cody left a bucket of water on top of my door, and I think he was expecting me to walk through it, but instead, it was Mom, and now she believes that it was me." Zoey smiled, doing well not to laugh.

"D'aww, don't worry too much about it. You know what really happened, so there's basically no need to fret about anything, m'kay?" Cooper sighed but agreed with Zoey's point. He just wanted to relax. Perhaps he could go for a drive in his car or something, and buy something manly. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

From the kitchen emerged Cassidy, joining the couple in the foyer, but she only had her eyes on one of the two.

"Hey Zoey, do you mind if I talk to you?" Zoey got off the wall she slumped on, perked up her ears and folded her thin arms.

"Sure, what's up?" Cassidy then blushed and looked at the ground, brushing her paws against the marble flooring. Zoey could infer from her body language that the conversation the Glaceon wished to initiate was one to be discussed between girls. "Ooh, I see. Just make yourself comfortable in the lounge." Cassidy then wobbled into the living room and awaited Zoey's arrival.

Zoey then realised that the idle Cooper was still loitering around. "Hey babe, do you mind? We just need to have a little talk."

Cooper didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing his car keys, the Jolteon left the house with a loaded wallet and glee in his non-existent britches. Meanwhile, Zoey entered the living room and sat opposite from the uncomfortable Cassidy.

"Okay, Cass. I can tell that you're on about Julley. What are you feeling?" Cassidy never thought that she was that obvious.

"...Well, I really do love him, and I know that he loves me back, but..."

"But...?"

Cassidy knew that this was going to be a little difficult to phrase appropriately to the Zoroark.

"I've been getting these feelings, recently, these major urges. It just makes me want to pounce on him, and kiss him, and-"

"Okay, take it easy, tiger." laughed Zoey. Cassidy chuckled a bit too, albeit kind of awkwardly. "Don't worry, I know that feeling too." Cassidy lit up at this. Finally, she had someone to relate to.

"You do?"

Zoey nodded, as if it was obvious. "Of course, Cass; I'm a girl too! What you're basically saying is that you're in your heat cycle. Don't worry, since it'll quit in a few days, or something. The first time I met your brother, my knees would just absolutely give out, you know? Even up to this day, my rate of breathing wavers just by looking at him!"

This didn't really help Cassidy much, since Cooper was her brother, thus she wouldn't want to imagine him in that way. Even so, she still got the point that Zoey was suggesting.

"I get what you mean, but the things I feel are a little bit more prominent than that." Zoey wagged her head up and down.

"You and I both know what you're body's trying to tell you, but the thing is that it's telling you a tad bit too early in your life." Cassidy huffed. That was the problem. "The only thing you could really do now is suppress it until you move out or something." It was going to be hard, but it was the best option she had for miles.

"Alright. Thanks a bunch, Zoey." Zoey ruffled Cassidy's hair. She really felt like a big sister when around the smaller Glaceon.

* * *

Julley walked up the street to get to his place, not knowing what happened to Cooper or anything. Julley, among pretty much everyone else in the Blizzards' household, noticed the drastic shift in Cody's behaviour, and he wasn't sure if he was taking a liking to it. It was only three or two weeks ago that Julley had met Cody, and it was as if he was a newborn, innocent to everything. Now, ever since he began to become attached to his gaming device, he was then intoxicated with the impurities of the outside world, opening up a treasure chest that wasn't supposed to be opened by kids of his age. It was as if his generation was exposed to taboo too early in their life, thus they begin to be spoiled by it and try to exploit it to their liking.

Eventually, Julley came across his house, the two story structure standing tall and proud. He got out his keys and opened the door. Large volumes of chatter emanated from the lounge; probably due to the plus one of Jasmine's company, Bonnie, being there to keep her busy. Not to say that Julley complained. As Julley came into Jasmine's view, she was the first to react.

"Hey, Julley!" Jasmine never really greets him with that much enthusiasm in her voice, but decided to do so anyway.

"Oh, hi Jasmine, Bonnie." Bonnie gave a salute to the Umbreon, and went back to their loud conversation. Julley went up the stairs and entered his room. His room was really the only place where he could relax comfortably. His grayish-black interior really put him at peace. Maybe it was better that he stayed at Cassidy's house for a little longer, since he didn't really have anything to do, not a lot of people to talk to…

 **Look. You miss me. Just admit it.**

 _By that, I mean someone in a physical form I can talk to._

A blinding sphere of light suddenly formed at the corner of his room nearest to his window. The whole room was enveloped in a veil of a brilliant dazzle, forcing Julley to shield his eyes using his paws. As soon as he was certain that the light faded away, he looked back at the source of the illumination, and could not believe his eyes. In his room, proudly stood Arceus… Well, crouched Arceus, since he's like, ten feet in height.

"Y-Y-Y-You're actually REAL?"

"Of course I am! What? You thought I was just a figment of your imagination?" Julley became flustered in his cheeks. That's exactly what he thought Arceus was.

"T-That's beside the point! How… Why are you here?!" Arceus looked at him with his stern red orbs for eyes, and sneered.

"Pfft, I can be anywhere I want, _whenever_ I want! I'm Arceus, what're you expecting?" Julley wasn't any less confounded as he was now.

"Okay… Are… Are you going to go now?"

Arceus tilted his head at the Umbreon, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. But first, close your eyes."

Julley was a little hesitant to do this. Only until he saw in Arceus' eyes that he was actually serious. He gave out a sigh, before reluctantly closing his eyes.

"…"

"Alright, you can open them now."

By the time Julley opened his eyes, he immediately noticed that Arceus was no longer his usual size. Instead, he stood around five or six feet, somewhere along the lines of Brendan's height, maybe a little taller. Julley was miles away from questioning how it worked, though. Nonetheless, Arceus was small enough to comfortably stand in Julley's room.

"There. Sorry 'bout that, crouching really puts strain on my back." A paw blanketed Julley's forehead, but he went along with it.

"Please… Just go, before someone comes up and finds you loitering in my room! They might not react the same way that I did." Arceus rolled his eyes. Who did he think he was? A little kid? He knew all of that, so Arceus had thought of an escape route during the time he travelled between dimensions to get here. In other words, Julley's wardrobe. If that didn't work, then Arceus would simply just turn invisible. However, he didn't enjoy playing that card, since it was cheap and too effective. Arceus preferred the traditional way to do things, much like he would see mortals do in their everyday lives.

"Relax, Julley. I've got everything under control. Now for the _real_ reason why I'm here." Arceus flopped onto Julley's bed, making himself at home, much to the dismay of Julley. "Look, I know everything that goes on in your life. That's inclusive of your girlfriend, Cassidy."

Julley joined Arceus on his bed, despite the fact that the Legendary occupied at least three quarters of the mattress. "Where exactly are you getting with this?"

"She's been telling you about these feelings she's been having, no?" Julley nodded his head. "Do you know _why_ she's been having these feelings?" Julley shook his head no. It was a little embarrassing, but poor Julley here did not have a very complex understanding of the female species.

Before Arceus could expand on his point, the duo heard loud thuds come from the stairs. Arceus scrambled out of the bed and concealed himself inside of Julley's wardrobe. Another paw slammed Julley's face. There were at least a thousand other things that Arceus could have done to successfully hide himself, but instead, he decides to go for the most predictable. To be fair, Julley didn't actually wear clothes, so the wardrobe wasn't packed or anything; it contained only a couple of accessories.

His door opened, and Jasmine alarmingly thrusted her face in through the door, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Hey Julley… Who are you talking to? I can hear you from upstairs. Is someone here?"

Julley shook his head, a little too quickly, though. "Not at all! I was just… On the phone." Jasmine understood and gave him a toothy smile, before shutting his door and going back downstairs. His phone wasn't even in the same room as him. Arceus stuck his head out and smugly smiled at the stupefied Umbreon.

"Well, you can't tell me that didn't work." Julley was seconds close from absolutely blowing a fuse.

"Look, just tell me what you're getting onto." Arceus repositioned himself on the bed, moving around to get comfortable, as if he sat on his own bed. He sort of awkwardly attempted to cross his legs, but it didn't really work out.

"Anyway, the reason why she's having these feelings is because she's going through a natural process in her life." Julley moved his paw in a circular motion, gesturing for the Legendary to continue. "A process that occurs once in a while, when the body is deemed old enough to experience love for another person." Julley's paw moved a little more rapidly. "This process is known as the 'heat cycle'."

Julley tried to act like he apprehended that, but not entirely. However, that would explain why Cassidy had such difficulty when she tried to explain her issue to him while in Cooper's car. To be honest, he wouldn't want to be in the Glaceon's position.

"But… What does it actually mean?" Arceus smirked. He stepped off the comfy bed, not without acknowledging it's amazingly soft mattress and duvet, and went back into the corner from where he spawned.

"Ha, you'll just have to find out." With another blinding flash, Arceus 'poofed' himself out of there, abandoning Julley to be confounded with the final thing that the Legendary said. And here the Umbreon sat, actually believing that Arceus was actually going to help him with his love life. However, he did sort of get the gist of what he said earlier, about the feelings and such. A paw met Julley's chin, rubbing it in wonder. There are a thousand and one things as to what 'heat' actually was, but he didn't know enough information to guess. He knew that it'll eventually find a way to bug him, but for now, Julley decided to leave at that, and get some shut-eye. Only thirty-nine minutes later, Julley's eyes shot open in fantastical realisation: He had just had the Legendary _ARCEUS_ come into his room, and give him romantic advice.

 **No autographs.**

Yep. Now the novelty's gone.

* * *

In the room below, the particular duo of Bonnie and Jasmine still made undisputedly loud chatter, eating from the large formations of snacks positioned on the table. They both envisioned the arrival of their beloved Brendan, who was due to be discharged from the hospital today. It was only a few days or so, barely a week, but it had felt like an eternity, primarily to the Lucario. Having the Blaziken away was like stealing a paramount organ from her internal system. She felt incomplete without Brendan. You can't have cereal without milk, just as you can't have Jasmine without Brendan. It was as if the Blaziken was her obsession. Her paws ached for a firm set of abs to run across in euphoria. Yet, her paws were cold, with heightening hunger for Brendan.

Bonnie began to feel increasingly melancholic about the Blaziken's absence. However, whenever the subject was brought into her mind, she couldn't help thinking of the incident that put her life and Brendan's at risk, and how her brother had the audacity to put himself in the hospital just to save hers. She would look back over the situation, and would wish that she would have done something. Anything, as long as it ensured that it was her taking the bullet instead. Bonnie knew that she shouldn't be balancing the guilt on her shoulders, though. Mark was the one who held that weight, now behind the bars of one of the most monitored prisons in the region. Yet, she still acted like she was responsible for this whole mess. She's done some unintelligent and cringe-inducing things in her time, but nothing as huge as this. Oh, how her mother would react. She would cling onto the Blaziken's body with her own two arms and never let go until her next birthday. Her father on the other hand… Her father would probably chain her up to a point in her bedroom, and keep her there for the next few months for being so lacking of common sense. Common sense isn't so common for everyone. Especially her. It wasn't until now when Bonnie noticed how responsible Brendan actually was. Despite slacking off sometimes and spending various hours on his gaming console, when stripped down to bare bones, Brendan really was the ideal big brother for anyone.

"So Jasmine, can you explain to me one more time: How comes you went out with Brendan?" A rosy red hue found its way onto Jasmine's cheeks as the image of Brendan came into her head. She was glad to be asked a question about Brendan. Jasmine was proud of the fact that it was her of all people to bag a place in the Blaziken's heart. In her opinion, Brendan was nothing short of perfect in terms of being a boyfriend. Jasmine would just get all fuzzy inside whenever Brendan came into sight, and she immeasurably loved that feeling.

"Well..." Jasmine's lips curled upwards. "He's strong, and smart. He cares for me a lot, and he's incredibly..."

 **HAWT.**

"...Winsome."

An eyebrow on Bonnie's face began to gain altitude. She could tell that there were way more reasons than that.

"Hmm? Are you suuuure?" Bonnie scooched over to Jasmine as she said that, making her cheeks even more crimson. "Is there nothing more to do about him aesthetically?"

"Brendan is... I find that he's really cute, but that's my opinion." Bonnie moved even closer to the Lucario, not only making her uncomfortable, but also pressured to answer some more. "He's also... really muscular, and... cute." The awkwardness couldn't have been any greater. Jasmine was sat there, making a flustering mess out of herself by admitting what she thought of Bonnie's brother. Surely, this would be a little weird for Bonnie too, no?

Bonnie gave a satisfied smirk as she backed away from Jasmine, who then gave a large exhale of relief. But then, it was Jasmine's turn to be the interrogator. She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Hm, so what do you like in Tyson?" Bonnie was kind of taken aback.

"Firstly, his name is truly 'Tyonysus Tephra-Francisco Haephaestus-Vulcus Tornupto', but his mom calls him 'Cisco'." Jasmine rolled her eyes, only wanting to know the vital details. "But anyways, unlike Brendan, Tyson is actually cute. He's the only person to actually contest with a small baby Pichu."

Jasmine was forever to be with Brendan. That was a fact. However, she could not argue against that statement; Tyson was incredibly cute. He had such adoringly big eyes in comparison to his head size. Moreover, he wasn't exactly fat, nor was he skinny. Tyson was sort of the size in between, so you wouldn't be able to distinguish any muscles on his body, but that was hidden under his thin layer of skin. It was hard to explain why, but it somehow made it more precious to share a hug with him.

"Fair enough, but other than being a biological big lug of hug, what else do you see in him?" questioned Jasmine, eyeing up the Blaziken very carefully.

"Pfft, well if I was to be a hundred percent honest, I see a lot of money in his wallet, if you know what I'm saying-" Jasmine chuckled a bit, but was aware that Bonnie didn't just like Tyson for his riches. There must be another reason, but she couldn't get it out of her. Bonnie was one of the toughest nuts out there to crack.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Suddenly, Jasmine was no longer on the couch. Instead, she was at the door, opening it with happiness and anticipation. Behind the door, stood the six foot muscular figure of Brendan, sporting a green hoodie, his name proudly printed on the back and the schools crest printed on the front on his left pectoral muscle. Jasmine's mouth couldn't smile any further. No words were needed to be spoken, as both of her arms were flung around his lovable body.

"I missed you... So much." mumbled Jasmine, fighting the urge to shed some tears of joy. Brendan's arms wrapped around Jasmine, caressing her flexible back.

"So did I." Jasmine shuddered at the sound of his gruff, voice, even feeling the vibrations from the bass in his tone through his stone-like chest. She looked up at him, decreasing the distance between her muzzle and Brendan's beak.

The two made dear contact with their mouths, Jasmine's tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He was about to open his mouth, until he saw the presence of Bonnie standing behind Jasmine in the front foyer. He unfortunately pulled away from Jasmine, about to greet Bonnie."Don't mind me, please continue." sarcastically ridiculed the Blaziken, her signature grin stapled onto her face. Brendan sneered and walked over to her, keeping her in a very brief and reluctant embrace.

"Whatever, you big oaf." returned Brendan not without a hearty smile. The brother to sister banter was finally restored. Jasmine felt a little left out, but she knew that she had to let Brendan catch up with Bonnie. Although, her lips began to feel a little cold. Jasmine closed the door, and ushered the duo into the lounge, where they could all talk to each other and share some laughs.

"So how were you- in the hospital and all." worriedly asked Jasmine. Brendan slumped back in the couch, throwing a slim leg over the other.

"It was... interesting to say the least. Firstly, there was this really weird nurse who was in charge of replacing my bandages every 24 hours. I didn't exactly understand her problem, but she got substantially close to me whenever she came into my room."

 _..._

 _Brendan sat in his room, taking a look at the new and improved 'Salty Seclusion'. It intrigued him to no end to know that a new character had been introduced. He wondered what use they would serve in the story. As he did this, the Blissey that was in charge entered his room, holding a cup of tea in her left arm._

" _Mr. Bursyamo? We have one of the junior doctors coming in to change your bandages every once in a while, so don't feel intimidated or anything. I can assure you that she's very friendly, especially around people of your... Caliber."_

" _Thank you." Brendan scratched his head after the nurse left the room. Everyone in this hospital is supposedly friendly; What exactly makes her any different?_

 _The Blaziken waited ten more minutes, before the doctor entered the room. A Leavanny, donning a white apparel advanced towards Brendan, holding a tray of medicine and bandages. She looked up and down at Brendan's impressive body structure, and inwardly gasped. It had been a while for her since she actually had hopes for love, and he was hers for the next hour... Maybe this could be her chance to get something_ _ **else**_ _out of this._

" _Good evening, Mr. Bursyamo." The Leavanny pursed her lips in order to make herself look more alluring. "You've probably been informed that I'll be the person to change your bandages, so if you could sit up for a second...?"_

 _Brendan put down his comic hastily and sat up. The Leavanny was overwhelmed at his rock-hard abdominal muscles. You could probably grind meat on those. Why did the hottest males always appear when you were only allowed to keep your relationship with them strictly professional?_

 _The Leavanny began to carefully ripped the bandages off of him, but accidentally got a feel of his abs. Looking up, she realized that Brendan looked really oblivious, and that was something her urges could use in their favour. While making it look like she was tugging at the linen, she lovingly ran her hands over his bumpy abs, pleasure charging up and down her spine. Moments like this are to be handled carefully in order to not jeopardize the mission._

 _Brendan was naive to all of this happening, since he was too busy daydreaming about Jasmine sensually stroking his abs. However, as the Leavanny went up and down, she carelessly scraped across a very sensitive gap in his flesh, which was supposed to be concealed via his bandages. This made Brendan jump in a painful surprise, as the Leavanny's hands dug kind of deep into the gash. The junior doctor screamed, just as Brendan did, clutching his sides._

" _Oh my! Mr. Bursyamo! Are you okay?!" Brendan's eyes were closed shut, breathing in and out rapidly at a rate so fast that you would think that he had just run a mile._

" _N-No... Bueno..."_

 _..._

"After that, she hadn't come back. Supposedly, she moved to another hospital. I don't really know what was up with her though. I was sort of half asleep when it happened."

Bonnie and Jasmine both looked at each other in astonishment and disgust. To top all of that off, Brendan hadn't a clue what her intentions were.

Brendan looked on the table, and was flabbergasted at the hundreds of foodstuffs stacked. This was enough to last them a whole week! "Hey, where'd you guys get all of this food from?"

Bonnie was the one to give an answer to this one. "Tyson stopped around yesterday; He saw that I was gonna be crashing here, so he delivered us food to last us for a bit."

"Oh, you mean Francisco?" laughed Brendan, with Bonnie joining in too. Jasmine couldn't bring herself to input a chuckle too though. Was she the only person who did not know about Tyson's actual name?

"Yeah, him. But then again, you can't really laugh at his middle name, Bee." Bonnie was the only person to be laughing here. The television was switched on, and the trio enjoyed themselves with a good ol' round of the classic Tom and Rattata. Minutes later, the door was opened, as an exasperated April and Maxwell entered the building. They both entered the lounge, and gave a happy greeting to Bonnie, Brendan and Jasmine.

"Hi Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Jasmine, getting up to give a hug to her parents.

"Hello again, sweetie! I hope you didn't completely destroy the phone bill!" joked April, putting her bags that she had been carrying around for the last week down on the table. Maxwell then shifted his gaze to the unfamiliar yet similar face of Bonnie.

"And who might you be?" Bonnie got up and thrust a talon in Maxwell's direction.

"My name is Bonnie, sir. You'll probably find that I strike a very strong resemblance to Brendan. This is because I'm his younger sister." Maxwell's smile got larger as he accepted the handshake. It was great to know an addition to the pseudo-family.

"It's nice to meet you." Maxwell said, but he then moved on to the main event that was Brendan. "So how is my boy doing, eh?" Maxwell slapped him harshly on his back, dangerously close to the location where he was punctured. He still winced anyway.

"Uh, I'm fine, sir." It wouldn't be the greatest idea to bring up the events that actually happened during the time that they were away. There would be no point in changing the mood from an elated one to a sombre one.

Maxwell gave him a many nod, before leaving the room with April. Bonnie had a very positive opinion of Jasmine's parents so far. They were no doubt better than her own. Jasmine, on the other hand, wasn't so happy to see them return. This would conflict with the return of Brendan, since Maxwell always seemed to love taking Brendan away from her. As for now, though, the house was full of celebration. She had at long last been reunited with her lost love; Brendan was back.

* * *

Eh, I don't think that chapter was up to standard, since it wasn't as long as the standard for chapters nowadays. I'm going to try and make these chapters longer, but don't hold your breath. I'm going to try and respond to your reviews, so do not think I've (Icy) isolated you if I don't reply to yours, m'kay?

 **Crystal Glaceon:** That's a plot that I have to consider. However, the only issue is that it's quite a huge jump in the story, and I don't want to rush into anything.

 **Kalmarin:** That is a paramount point you're making there. I would say that they either learn through _EXTREME_ determination, or they have little buttons on the sides of the steering wheel that pertain to either acceleration or deceleration. Think of it as the _Mario Kart Wii_ controller. Something like that XP

 **Dan:** Sorry to inform you, but the newest Double-O Servine movie has been cancelled due to James Bonsly having a "broken cheek bone", therefore we will sell you a copy of 'Way of the Dragonite' starring Bruce Lileep and Chuck Noibat. As for your hoodie, would you prefer it in: _Red, Green, Crimson, Purple, Pink, White, Blue, Aqua, Maroon, Lime, Black, Grey, Orange, Gold, Burgundy, Silver, Brown, Turquoise, Teal or Cyan? We can also have the following names printed on it:_

 _B. Bursyamo (Brendan)_

 _B. B. Bursyamo (Bonnie)_

 _J. Solian_

 _A. Disastra_

 _S. Easel_

 _M. Choke_

 _T. Tornupto or Francisco or Cisco_

 _F. Wheezle_

 _Please make your decision soon. Thank you for using the Awesome Sawss hoodie and movie service._

 **Raichubro8:** I understand what you're going through, as I've lost a lot of family members myself. Just remember that you're not alone. You have so many people in this world who care about you and your loss, so a personal message from one buddy to another: Cheer up, pal!

-Totally not Arceus Sawss.


	39. Chapter 39

THAT GLACEON

On an actual note, I would totally manufacture those hoodies if I had the funding and time, but unfortunately, I do not. Insert sad face here. However, that doesn't mean I couldn't make small sketches on how I believe they would be made. ^.^

But anyways, ladies and gentlemen, 39th chapter, and that's one away from 40. I've really been stressing to make the chapters longer, but to not much avail. I'm trying to make sure that I complete a chapter every week, but I always seem to get it done by late Sunday, or even early Monday. I'm going to try and make these chapters so that they come out sometime on Saturday so it's convenient for everyone to read on the day of the update. I understand that not everyone would be awake at 2AM on a Sunday :P. But then again, it's a lot harder said than done. However, I realised the power of procrastination, and found a way to overcome it, thus this chapter should be posted somewhere early in the week, solely for your entertainment. Furthermore, this has also been my longest chapter yet, with a total of 7,000+ words! Wow! Trivia!

If there are any suggestions on what I could do to improve, then please do leave a review. If you think this story is fine at its current pace, then let me know. Otherwise, enjoy the rest of this chapter.

Awesome Sawss does not own any franchises made reference to in this story.

BTW: I just realized that I forgot to make a pun for Chuck Norris last chapter XD. It's fixed now. I was supposed to put it in then, but I was rushing, and mistakes were made. Just a small update so you aren't confused.

* * *

Jasmine was still the host to siblings Brendan and Bonnie. The three watched television as April prepared dinner. Julley was still asleep. Maxwell found himself doing nothing, since he wasn't exactly an expert in the kitchen. He would leave that to the professionals. Therefore, he left in favour of the living room, where he was expected to engage in conversation with his daughter, his (hopefully) future son-in-law and that son's sister.

Maxwell entered the lounge. Jasmine was poised up against the slightly wincing Brendan, since she was slanted on his bad side. Bonnie was on the other side of Jasmine, thus occupying the rest of the remaining space on the couch. This led Maxwell to resort to sitting on a different couch by himself. This did not deter him from socialising, though. Maxwell regarded himself as the king of mingling. Although, that was very subjective, since it was getting increasingly hard to strike up a conversation with kids these days.

"Hello, kids. Might I say, Brendan, that's quite the extravagant colour you've got on your hoodie." complimented Maxwell, pertaining to the green scheme of his clothes. Jasmine sighed in misery. There goes her Dad again, admiring _her_ boyfriend once more.

"Uh, thanks, sir. At the school, all battling team members are shipped hoodies in all available colours, with their name on the back." Maxwell scratched his chin in interest. Jasmine closed her eyes in disinterest.

"Bonnie? You're on the battling team, aren't you? Why don't you wear yours?" Bonnie flicked strands of her hair out of her face. Not to show that she had attitude, but majorly because it was obscuring her vision.

"Well, I don't think that they're all that stylish. Plus, when abbreviated to our initials, Brendan and I share the same name, so I don't want anyone getting confused." Maxwell was learning new things already. How spectacular. Now it was time to turn to Jasmine, who didn't look like she wanted to talk to her father in the slightest. Nonetheless, it was worth the try.

"And what about you, Jasmine? I never see you wear your hoodie."

Jasmine pushed herself off Brendan to answer the question. "I wear it when I feel like it. Right now, I don't feel like it."

Maxwell took this as a bad sign, as well as a sign to get him to stop talking to her. He would rather prefer to talk with Brendan instead, but he then recalled what happened last time he actually conversed with him. To say the least, Jasmine was not amused. The best option was to just sit there in silence, and wait for April to call them to eat. This happened approximately ten minutes later.

"Come to the kitchen everyone! Food's ready!" That was April's voice emanating from the kitchen. Maxwell was the first to react, whizzing off to the kitchen to eat. He was later followed by Jasmine, Bonnie, Brendan and soon enough, Julley, who was beyond groggy from just now waking up.

The kitchen's white walls worked in conjunction to generously compliment the gray colour of the kitchen furniture. The orange lighting provided a homely feel for all of the Pokemon, as well as matching the colour of the sky. The intoxicating waft of fried steak drifted through the air and into everyone's noses, appointing them with high aspirations that the food was going to be utterly spectacular. Each member took a seat around the large circumference of the dining table. In the centre was a platter holding all types of grilled meat and salad, along with some drinks around to keep the eaters hydrated. Brendan had eaten here before, but that didn't mean he was not nonplussed at the mountain of well cooked protein. Heck, even Julley, the one of the Pokemon in the room to have spent bucket loads time with his mother had never had his eyes exposed to April's magnificent display of nutrition.

April had given the green for everyone to dig in, and you better believe that they did. Everyone took in the delight of April's cooking to the point that at no point in time since they had all started eating, no mouth wasn't full of food. Bottom line is that April's cooking is awesome. When they finished, gratitude was immediately thrown April's way.

"Wow, thanks a bunch, Mom."

"This was amazing, honey."

"Thanks for the food, Mom."

"The food was great, Mrs. Solian."

"You're an amazing cook, Mrs. Solian!"

 **She's aight.**

April's face was nothing but a huge smudge of blush. She had always been renowned as one of the best cooks in the neighbourhood, but it's on a completely different level to be raved about by family.

"Oh, you guys! You don't need to thank me!" Newly discovered happiness was found at the dinner table. Everyone was conversing with one another as if they were best friends. Even Jasmine, who hadn't been on the best terms with Maxwell, was talking to him like he wasn't just then in her bad books.

Unfortunately, as time came to pass, Brendan had concluded that it was time for him and his sister to skidaddle. It was getting late in the afternoon, and he wanted to make it back before the evening hit.

"Thanks a lot for the food Ms. Solian, but I think that we ought to get going now." said Brendan, getting up and tucking his chair in as he did so. Jasmine's face fell. Brendan had just come back from the hospital; there was no way that he should be going back to his house in his current condition. He was still technically an invalid.

"Are you sure? I mean, they could stay the night, can't they Dad? It's getting dark outside really quickly." interjected Jasmine. In order to not sound like a bad father figure, Maxwell was obliged to agree.

"That's quite true. If you want, Brendan, I could contact your mother or father to let them know." said Maxwell, expanding on Jasmine's point. This sort of hit a sensitive nerve in Brendan. He knew that he had no idea where his mother or father was. For all he could know, they could both be dead, but hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

"Uh, that won't be necessary; I think we could stay the night. Thanks once more Mr. Solian." Maxwell thought that he had done his good deed for the day, so he got up, looking like he was about to head upstairs.

"You two can stay anytime, alright? Now Julley, do you mind if you help me set up the beds for these two?" Julley nodded, but felt as if recently, people hadn't been staying at their own home for a while, including himself. Maxwell knew that his daughter would prefer the Bursyamo siblings to sleep in her room, so he would then set up two futons in her bedroom. By that, I mean the Japanese equivalent that go on the floor. Brendan and Bonnie didn't strike Maxwell as people who would want to sleep in Julley's room since they had thousands more chemistry with Jasmine instead.

The futons were located in the dusty attic that was on the highest floor of the building. It wasn't a very small or cramped room, especially for an attic. However, it was a little tricky navigating around because of how close the roof was to their heads. While the two were extracting the small matresses from the attic, a small sight in a box attracted Maxwell's attention.

"Hey! I remember this!" From the box, Maxwell pulled out a flashlight, with the initials "M.P.S" carved into with something sharp. Julley tilted his head at the object. What relevance could a flashlight have in someone's history?

"Where do you remember it from?" asked Julley, walking closer to the tool. Maxwell was stunned to see that the flashlight still worked, waving it around like a five year old would.

"This is what my brother and I used to tell scary stories whenever we would go out camping. We would shine it out our faces to make the atmosphere tense, you know?" Julley smirked as Maxwell put the flashlight back in the box. But then, his mind wondered: How did that flashlight get into the house that he had spent his whole life in? He hadn't seen the Absol come here since he had first met Jasmine. Something didn't add up, but the lazy Umbreon made no attempt to ask, and would probably never refer to it again in the near future.

 **That sounds like something I would say. You took the words right outta my mouth, narrator.**

Why thank you, my good man. But, there was something that Julley did think of. Maxwell did say he had a brother... What if this brother was the father to... No, that would be too uncanny, but that was what the issue was. It was too uncanny not to ask.

"Hah, my bro and I would have the best of times together. I remember that there was this super popular kid in my highschool. I forgot his name, but he was an Absol, like yours truly. He used to bully me, so my brother sent him a little prank by putting spaghetti in his bag." Maxwell burst out in hearty laughter. Julley chimed in too, but his laugh was a little more awkward and uncertain. "It was hilarious, and we haven't seen the guy since. News went around that he's moved cities now with his family of four, but he doesn't have any contacts or anything. There are even some rumours going around that he was murdered by someone in his family, but it could just be a load of baloney." Julley began to rule out Maxwell being related to Abby at this rate. However, this was advantageous for him anyway. Perhaps it was better for him not to find out.

Five minutes of chatter later, Maxwell, with the help of Julley, had successfully prepared both of the futons for their proper use.

"Thanks for the aid, Julley. I would rather get your sister to help, but when she's with Brendan, she looks like she would not want to be disturbed." said Maxwell. Julley agreed. Jasmine seemed to be very clingy around Brendan, he could tell just by observation.

Maxwell went back downstairs, so Julley was free to do whatever he wanted for the time being. He had already slept, so he couldn't really go back to sleep again. Plus, he slept on his arm again, and he needed some way of stretching it out. Julley decided to go downstairs and hopefully have a chat with his mother or father, anyone but Jasmine. She had an aura around her that told him that she was not in the mood.

Speaking of which, the same Lucario was cuddled under Brendan's arm, sharing compliments with him from time to time. On the other hand, Brendan felt a little uneasy. He was restless knowing that he was essentially the cause of the painful relationship between Jasmine and Maxwell. He knew that he had to make these two come to equal terms, starting from know.

"So Jasmine... Why are you looking so upset?" Jasmine shoved her face into the green fabric of Brendan's hoodie, shutting her eyes because she knew exactly why he was asking her this.

"You know why."

Brendan breathed in and out, acknowledging the fact that this was going to be a lot harder than it sounded on paper.

"Jasmine, please. I can't live with the fact that you're getting angry over your pop, it just doesn't feel right." Jasmine threw her face in her paws. What she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it.

"I know, I know. Look, I'll try to make amends, alright? It's just... Well, alright. I'll try." Brendan tightened his grip around Jasmine, making the Lucario smile at the contact of his rock-hard muscles. Jasmine was a sucker for Brendan, as she would waffle on about the myriads of factors that resultantly made him the perfect boyfriend.

One would think that Bonnie would be listening on this here conversation, but nope, she wasn't. She was occupied with a very common trait among the Bursyamo's: Being on their phone and refusing to look up. In this prime example, the Blaziken was engrossed in communicating with her love interest, Tyson.

 **Well to be technical, his name is Tyonysus Tephra-Francisco Hephaestus-Vulcus Tornupto, but his Mom calls him Cisco.**

The hours flew by with all promptitude, thus it was decided that the trio would get ready to sleep. For them, tomorrow was a school day. Monday was a day where no one in their right mind would actually go to school, but in order to make a good impression on society and get exponential qualifications, they were obliged to. The trio of Jasmine and her peers Brendan and Bonnie had sent their goodnights to the other members of the Solian family, and made their way upstairs.

Now in the Lucario's room, Brendan admired all of the posters containing things Jasmine adored stuck up on her gray walls. From his time spent in Jasmine's room, he had never noticed a poster hung up to the left of her window. It had two Eeveelutions on it: A Flareon and a Jolteon. Below these images, the words "THEODORE IS BETTER THAN COOPER" was written in what he predicted was Jasmine's handwriting. Brendan hadn't recognized any of those people from anywhere, but discerned it anyway. He thought that it was arguable that the name Theodore was better than Cooper. Cooper was the kind of name you would give to someone who would do something really clumsy, like short circuit a toaster or something.

Jasmine had offered for Brendan to sleep in her bed with her, despite the snow-white futon that was neatly presented on the floor, but Brendan had to politely refuse.

"Sorry Jasmine. I wouldn't want your parents or Julley to walk in and get the wrong idea." Jasmine pouted, though he did stand a very valid point. Why was it that Brendan was the responsible one in the relationship? Yet, she kind of had a soft spot for whenever the Blaziken would take authority like that. It suggested that he really cared for her.

"C'mon, Brendan. No one else in my family walks in here, so it'll just be me and you." Brendan then turned around and pointed to the other Blaziken that slept on the floor. Jasmine had actually forgotten that she was here, since she was so quiet.

Jasmine then folded her arms and sat on her bed, trying to guilt trip the Blaziken. Although it didn't look like it had much of an effect on him, Jasmine knew that it was working, veeery slowly. It works on nearly everybody she's tried it on, aside from Mr. Telepo. That Alakazam was a tough nut to crack.

Nervous beads of sweat began to drip down Brendan's neck. He of course was a fire type, but suddenly the room felt really hot, even for him.

"Okay, fine. Move over." Jasmine squealed in delight and opened up the blanket for Brendan to come and squeeze in. Surprisingly, Brendan did not take up much space. Jasmine laid her head on his chest as if he was a biological pillow, and tied her arms around his torso. Brendan could describe his contemporary state as "all tingly inside" as Jasmine's soft paws scaled across his toned body. As Jasmine did this, she accidentally ran on a sensitive part of his body, specifically the wound that was supposed to be bandaged, making Brendan spasm uncontrollably and nearly fall out of the bed. Various squeaks came from the bed frame as he shook around in order to retain his balance.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I sort of forgot." whisper-shouted Jasmine. Brendan calmed down. He couldn't wait for those feathers to grow back. Without that patch covered, he felt naked.

"It's fine. Just a reaction, that's all."

Shuffling from the other side of the room ensued; Bonnie was getting out of her bed. She switched on her phone flashlight and shone it on the couple in bed.

"I heard squeaking. What are you two doing?" Bonnie hoped that they weren't doing what she thought they were doing. But then again, she kind of did, just for the thrills.

 **...**

 **No, I'm not going to say anything about this situation. I hate stereotypes. I can be who I want to be, without the received image given to me by others that I'm a crude, selfish person with no veneration for others.**

 **...**

 **Nah, just kidding.**

"Nothing. Brendan just nearly fell out of the bed." answered Jasmine, pulling Brendan in closer to prevent that from happening again. Bonnie snickered, and re-entered her bed. Brendan was once again made a fool, but he had gotten used to it. He could see the white gleam of the moon reflect off Jasmine's cute fangs. He planted a kiss where he expected her forehead to be, before closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep.

* * *

She was up quite early for her standards. Cassidy had set an alarm for 6AM to get some important work done. In other words, she was planning to work some more on her ice sculptures. Her current project was based around a Bayleef. She had no reason behind making it, she just felt like it. Cassidy thought that a fitting name would be something like Pawn, or Bishop. One of the things you would get in chess. Originally, she was going to name it after the piece that would start off in the four corners of the board, but she couldn't recall their names. The sculpt was going quite well, until some maniac thought that it would be a great idea to be pounding against her door at six in the morning. Perfectly logical, no?. She walked over to the door, fatigue buzzing around in her veins already. Behind it was Cody, donning his annoying smile as per usual.

"Cody. It's 6AM. What do you need?" slurred Cassidy, enduring wooziness in her head.

"Mom said that you have to take me to school really early today. Probably around... Right now! It is for a new breakfast club that starts at 6." Cassidy slanted her head in confusion and irritation. He was already made breakfast here, so what was the point of having it someplace else?

"But that's Cooper's job? Go and ask him." Cody shook his head no.

"Yeah, but he said that he's sleeping in today." Cassidy wasn't planning to be interfered with today. It was a Monday, and she understood if Cooper wasn't feeling up to it today. But, that doesn't mean that he could just dump all of his worries on her. That was just not on.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to him." The edges of Cody's lips curved in delight. He could do with some drama to start off the morning. In these sorts of events, Cody would realize how much he enjoyed messing up other people's lives.

Cassidy trotted up the stairs to Cooper's room on the second floor. There was a bucket next to the door, and she remembered how it was relevant to Cody. Cody hadn't really been in anyone's good books recently. He had a problem, especially with Cooper, that he had to take up somewhere else, since she was now beginning to get involved in their daily disputes more and more.

In Cooper's room, himself and Zoey were passed out, snoring their lives away in awkward positions on his bed. Cassidy knocked on the open door to get his attention without directly waking him up.

"Uhhh... Who is it?" Cooper's tired voice sounded from his bed.

"It's Cassidy. I need to ask you something." Cody kept a safe distance from Cooper's bed to get a good ear's perspective out of the action as well as being able to stay out of any trouble.

"What's up?" Cassidy couldn't really get angry at Cooper, since he was older than her, and wasn't really the type of person to respond nicely to anger. At least, he was open to negotiation.

"Cody's knocking on my door, saying that I have to take him to school now. I thought that was your job?" Cooper groaned, vigorously wiping his eyes of any tiredness.

"Zzzz... 'Splain it. Zzzz..." mumbled Zoey in her sleep.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really tired today. I'll take him at eight." Cooper seemed to not understand the problem.

"His breakfast thingy begins at six, though." countered Cassidy. It wasn't like she was trying to defend Cody's case, as she was simply just stating the facts and figures.

"Aw, come on Cody, you don't really need to go to this dumb breakfast thingy, do you? I mean, you've got your cereal downstairs and all." That was the point Cassidy was trying to make earlier. However, Cody didn't seem to hold a whole lot of reverence for Cooper, since that was all accumulated as self-recognition. His obstinate personality led him to intentionally begin to make a loud knocking sound on the Cooper's wardrobe by pretending to subconsciously throw a lifeless paw in false misery on it from time to time. Cooper realized that these noises could wake up Zoey, something that you don't want to do in your life.

"I know I don't have to go on it *THUD*, but all my friends are gonna be there, *THUD* and I told them I would too."

Cooper understood his point, but was starting to get a little peeved at what Cody was doing with his wardrobe. "I get that *THUD*, but can you not hit my wardrobe? You're gonna wake up Zoey!"

Unbeknownst to Cooper, that was Cody's plan all along. Cody pretended to not hear him, and continued to knock on the wooden cabinet for clothes. Specifically, the wood was actually from a eucalyptus tree. Behind Cooper, Zoey began to stir in her sleep, because her dreams were being infiltrated by an unsatisfied Cody's attempt to make trouble.

"Alright, alright. Get your stuff, I'll take you there." Cody jumped from his slump on the ground in sudden elation, and sprinted out of the room. Cassidy was looking sympathetic for her elder brother, having to put up with Cody's antics.

"Sorry about that, bro." Cooper wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. At least he could be glad at the fact that Zoey didn't wake up.

"It's fine. Cody's been a real pain in the neck recently, but he's always resorting to tattling to Zoey about me. Not that I'm scared of being scolded by Zoey or anything. I just want to sustain our relationship. I don't want her thinking that I'm a bad brother, you know? I'm scared that if she found out that I shouted at Cody in the slightest, she would immediately dump me. I really do love her. Girls like her appear once every millennium if you're lucky."

Now that she understood fully why Cooper refrained from socking Cody in his pretentious nose hole (Lest he dare unleash the wrath from their mother), Cassidy actually felt sorrier for the Jolteon's predicament. Before Cooper had returned from university a new and intelligent young adult, Cody was as passive as a Slowpoke -polite as always, especially when near Julley- but ever since they left or the amusement park, Cody had took a substantial change in personality, one that inconvenienced the whole family. The word to describe one like that would be spoiled. Cody was spoiled to no end, always looking to the higher powers that were Zoey and their mother for refuge. He now failed to understand that 'no' literally meant 'no', and in some cases, 'don't ask me again'.

From behind Cooper, an amazing spark of crimson flashed for just a second. Cassidy saw that Zoey was actually wide awake, even sporting a smug smirk for good measure. She grabbed Cooper from behind and hauled him back onto the bed. Cooper didn't know what was going on, so he flailed for dear life. Zoey had pulled Cooper into an air-draining embrace, cautiously running her claws through his fur.

"Aww, you meant all of those things you said about me?" Cooper, surprised that Zoey wasn't sleeping this whole time, smiled and nodded, a blush gradually forming on both on his cheeks. Zoey then showered him with kisses of care. Truthfully, she would never let him go for the world. She just wanted to hear him say to what extent he cared for her. "Of course I wouldn't ever think of dumping you! But don't get complacent."

Zoey let the beaming Jolteon go, not without giving him one more peck on the lips, and shuffled back under the covers. "Now go and take Cody to school."

Cooper now returned to his despondent state now he was reminded of his objective. At least, his esteem was raised by a bunch. He left for his car downstairs, and waited for Cody to jump in. Cassidy left the room too, but in the direction of the shower, recalling that she also had school to go to.

* * *

Brendan and Julley sat among the other students in their registration room. Bored as per usual, Mr. Telepo had put up a few diagrams and questions concerning circle theorem in case someone there actually was bored enough to attempt them.

" **Oh boy! Circle theorem!" –No one ever**

An aura of happiness raised the mood of a specific Umbreon, as Cassidy entered the room with her signature smile on her face. One that even the most depressed and crestfallen Pokemon couldn't help but smile with her.

"Morning, Julley! Morning, Brendan!" Brendan had his legs up and was looking at his phone. He wasn't really focused on his surroundings, so he just gave a half-hearted salute without even bothering to look away from his device.

"Good morning, Cassidy." replied Julley, sharing a mouth to mouth kiss with the Glaceon. Cassidy took her seat next to Julley, and began to brief him of the events that occurred after he left, and today. Julley knew that this was going to be common behaviour for Cody. Now that he had found a way to harness the power of tattling, he was thus going to very much exploit it for as long as he can.

"I kind of feel sorry for Cooper. Most of this stuff is directed at him." sadly admitted Cassidy, resting her head above her paw. Julley would agree with that statement. He hadn't the experience of having an older brother, but an older sister is similar enough to grab a picture. For those who didn't know, Jasmine is older than Julley. Jasmine was born in December, whereas Julley was born in... Well it's a little on the nose, isn't it?

"So do I. Then again, I'm not sure how he puts up with it." Cassidy rubbed her eyes before answering on Cooper's behalf.

"He told me earlier today, that he was doing it because he didn't want to severe his relationship with Zoey." Julley squinted a little, trying to work out the relevance between Cody and Zoey. "He believes that if Zoey finds him getting angry and Cody, she would break up with him because he thinks that he would be a bad brother or something."

Julley's mouth turned into an "O" shape. This was really a testament to how considerate Cooper was towards others. Personally, Julley thought that Cooper was awesome. To have him as an elder brother is to have the best brother in the world, therefore he wasn't sure what Cody's problem with him was anyway.

Mr. Telepo cleared his voice. He had deduced that enough people were in the classroom, so he may as well make an announcement now.

"Students, may I have your attention?" The pupils quickly finished their conversations, before turning to the Alakazam. "Thank you. Now, tomorrow, you will be having a free day of home economics, or as those in Sinnoh say it, food technology. You will be in groups of two, so it is crucial that you assign yourselves into pairs before the end of the day, and write that down on the list on the school bulletin. You will each be making chocolate cake to be judged by whatever teacher is supervising you in the process. Don't fret, as you'll be able to bring additional ingredients in, as well as take your cake home afterwards. Otherwise, all of the basic fundamentals will be provided for you tomorrow. Now, any questions?" A lone Clefairy at the back of the class raised her hand to ask a question. Mr. Telepo nodded his head to give her permission to do so.

"Why are we doing this in the first place?" Concurring mutters raced around the classroom via the students, who were all sort of confused as to why they were actually doing this.

"Valid question. Allegedly, parents and carers have complained to Principal Latias that their children are not learning the essentials of growing up in school, thus they would be ill-equipped when they move on to college. To respond, we've created a program that allows students to learn how to manage themselves at home."

Another hand was raised, this time, from the familiar face of Brendan.

"But sir, some people are just naturally bad at cooking?" This not only pertained to himself, but also Jasmine as memories of the instant noodles she cooked at camp crept back into his mind. He shivered as he was reminded of its awful taste.

"That's why this is happening, Brendan. So you can _learn_ how to cook." This didn't really appeal to many students, especially Julley. He wasn't really all that good at cooking. He had tried his hand when his mother was kept at work, and to say the least, he wouldn't try again for a long time. On the contrary, Cassidy was looking forward to it. She was taught how to cook at the young age of nine. Her traditional and narrow-minded mother believed that you would attract all of the best husbands via cooking. She had used Zoey as a prime example. Zoey is a waitress for one of those semi-expensive restaurants, but would sometimes work in the kitchen when business was tight. Her exponential abilities gained her the paramount role of assistant manager, but also got her working nearly double the time.

"Now, if we're done here, you may go to your lessons." concluded Mr. Telepo. Students piled out of the door, some worrying about tomorrow's events, others self-satisfied due to having been taught at home, and the majority blasé.

Julley had gym as his first lesson. It wasn't so bad, as he barely did anything in that class. In addition, he got to spectate some of the more intense basketball matches between students, so that was a plus. On the topic of cooking, he knew that he was going to be paired with Cassidy. It worked as a major bonus, since Cassidy definitely looked like the sort of person who could list everything you needed to know about cooking off the top of her head. As for him, he would be lost like a Legendary in tall grass.

In the gymnasium, the class seemed to be talking to each other while waiting for orders from Mr. Wheezle. Julley had forgotten the feeling of being in school, but now he wished that he didn't recall. His legs felt asleep, and would not wake up. Maybe Mr. Wheezle wouldn't have planned anything in this lesson that included running.

"Alright, settle down!" yelled the Floatzel, armed with a stopwatch in his paw. That couldn't mean anything well. The pupils simmered down on the benches and opened up their ears. "Okay. To start off the day, we're going to be having a surprise 'Triple E': Extended Endurance Exercise."

 **I knew it, you knew it, kind of inevitable, really.**

Normally, Julley would be one to be indifferent towards running activities, but as for this one day, he really wouldn't mind having a break instead. The students groaned in despair, as they would for nearly every physical education lesson. They all followed Mr. Wheezle outside onto the main expanse of the school field. A four hundred metres long track was painted on the rough clay. Julley tried shaking his legs to restore them back to life, but to no eventual avail. Each student lined un at the starting point, the more professional and passionate students already taking their marks.

"Alright. Today, we're gonna start off really simple. Two laps of the track, and then we'll move on to the next activity."

Looking ready to become in the first place position was the very determined Brendan. He jogged on the spot and stretched his legs, eager to portray to the other students that his only trait wasn't just strength. However, after flicking through some papers on his clipboard, Mr. Wheezle called Brendan over to him.

"Bursyamo! Come over here." Brendan jogged over to the Floatzel who called on his name.

"Yes sir?"

"I've gotten information from the principal concerning the fact that you're unable to participate in strenuous events, such as this one, due to several injuries." Brendan's shoulders drooped in a low-spirited manner.

"But sir, it isn't that big of a-"

"No buts, Bursyamo. Now help me time whoever comes first." Brendan trudged off the track, receiving the stopwatch with downcast morale. A pair of eyes noticed the Blaziken trot off the marked track, and the mouth below them grinned in happiness. Abby had just the right amount of time to toy around with her prey, all while Brendan could do nothing but watch in agony. It was about time she had the opportunity; she had been waiting for this the whole week, and finally, the moment was now.

Abby ran a tongue over her lips and searched around for Julley. He was on the inside lane, shaking his legs around. Abby didn't see the point in it, but was nowhere near about to look a gift Rapiddash in the mouth.

Mr. Wheezle walked back over to the inside lane of the starting line and put a whistle up to his maw. "On your marks... Get set... GO!"

The Floatzel must have forgotten that he held a whistle in his hand since he ended up screaming out of his lungs instead. Julley came to an awkward start, his legs giving up on him already. He found the will power to keep moving, but he knew that he couldn't keep this up for the entirety of the two laps. Abby looked over to the Umbreon, who was a couple paces behind her. He made this too easy. She slowed down a bit so she was just behind Julley, and playfully began to nip at his tail with a sharp pair of fangs. Julley winced at the pain that was centred at the tip of his tail, and looked behind him to see where it came from. As soon as he did, he really wished that he didn't.

"Come on Julley. You better run, or I'm gonna _pounce_ on you!" she sang. Julley whimpered in despair, because he was pretty much helpless if he couldn't get away fast enough. Suddenly, he felt life in his feet, as they started to run like they had never run before, seeming to out speed the other students participating as well, inclusive of Cassidy. Heck, even Abby was a little shocked. Although, this was going to be far from enough to deter her from her plan. Julley checked over his shoulder from time to time, being able to make out the Absol's garnet eyes from miles away. He hadn't realised that he had just completed one lap already. Brendan, from the side lines was a little apprehensive when he saw Julley's massive magnitude of velocity as he proceeded down the track, being only half a second in front of Abby. If he was going any faster, he would have set his traces on the grass ablaze.

"How is he so fast?!" angrily snarled the Absol to no one else to hear but herself. She was in extremely close pursuit to Julley, yet couldn't seem to match his speed. Abby suspected that it had something to do with her arrival. This also made sense relative to the time she had encountered him outside of the school bathrooms. She didn't know why he was able to get past her. Perhaps she was losing it.

Julley was bounding around the bend, approaching the finishing line faster than he would ever even be able to imagine. He passed the finishing line in an inadvertent fashion, his major speeds forming a gust of wind as he decelerated, sweeping Brendan off his feet and giving him an airtime of at least three seconds before sending him right on to his backside. Abby did the same a few milliseconds later, losing her sparkling window of opportunity to torment the Umbreon, as well as a bit of her pride. What was going on? Normally everything went in her way. Things are _supposed_ to be in her way. Instead, her life was throwing Sitrus berries in her face. The only thing she could do now was sit in believable defeat and watch the panting Julley be praised for his efforts as he struggled to get his breath back. She began to feel a little bit hot around her cheeks, only to realize that she was blushing. Blushing out of pure embarrassment due to the humiliating fact that she was shown up by someone as wimpy as Julley, without being able to do anything about it. She couldn't believe that this occurred, despite seeing the whole event unfold before her eyes.

"Solian! I've never seen such leg power! You must have run faster than the speed of light!" exaggerated Mr. Wheezle, ignoring all of the other students that began to pass the finishing line. "That just has to be a new record! Well? Say something, Solian!"

Julley didn't move a muscle. He stood there, lifeless. Mr. Wheezle waved a paw in front of his face, but did not see any movement from the Umbreon. Like a tree cut down from its base, Julley fell flat on his face, unconscious.

Mr. Wheezle pressed a tissue to his forehead, wiping off any sweat the Umbreon had running down his fur, before checking his wrist and neck for a pulse. "Uh... Brendan? Help me get him to the infirmary, will ya?"

* * *

I've checked the statistics for this story, and I'm very happy to announce that we've finally reached 100+ followers! YAH! Thanks to all of you guys. I'm still astonished that this story is still going on. Furthermore, 28,500+ views has been reached too! In my eyes, that's basically a million XD. I'm really appreciative of all the things you've set me up with here, therefore I will continue to work on this to match the demand!

-Awesome Sawss


	40. Chapter 40

THAT GLACEON

Chapter 40 has finally hit the shelves... The virtual shelves of course. Last chapter was delivered quite early I would say. It would be a little tricky to keep that up, but I'll try to the best of my abilities. I've been going over my previous chapters, and I've been thinking that I should go over them, knock out any mistakes, and re-upload them. I find that it's being lazy to just leave them there. That'll probably be done when I have the time.

Awesome Sawss does not own any franchises mentioned in this story.

BTW: This chapter is gonna take some time, since my computer kept crashing in the midst of writing, so a lot of my data that I hadn't saved... Well, wasn't saved, so there were parts that I had to rewrite and sometimes completely change. Soz about that ^^'

* * *

"Hey Giratina?"

"What?"

"Wanna know how fast Julley was running?"

"No."

"At _Legendary_ speeds!"

"Please get out of my room."

* * *

Abby was never to be defeated, yet she had never felt so defeated in her life. Devastated on the grassy green fields, Abby watched in dismay as Julley was taken away by Brendan and Mr. Wheezle. She didn't know how it happened, how she let it happen, or he was able to do all of that regardless. She had never felt so distressed in her life.

Cassidy was just as stunned as Abby was, but for a very different reason. She would never expect Julley of all people to zoom past the whole competition. That included track experts such as herself and Abby. Although it resulted in him completely passing out, his efforts where quite commendable.

She got up from the floor, not without trying hard to breath in oxygen, and regrouped with the rest of the students who were waiting for Mr Wheezle to come back. After a couple of minutes later, Cassidy spotted the Floatzel return with Brendan, panting hard themselves, as if they were a part of the people who just ran the eight hundred metre track. Mr. Wheezle cleared his throat, preparing to talk to the students.

"Listen up, kids. What you just saw there was the fastest anyone ever in this school has ever covered 800 metres. That should prove to you what _real_ dedication can do. Now, I'll let you goons slack off for the rest of the lesson, but make sure you put the basketballs back in the basketball box when you're done using them." The students dashed back into the gymnasium for some competitive events. Cassidy trailed behind, getting closer to the injured Brendan to spark up a conversation.

"Hey Brendan, did you see Julley go?" Brendan recalled how he was literally swept off his feet like a feather in the wind as soon as Julley came past him.

"Did I see him? I _felt_ him. He was going so fast, I can't believe his fur didn't set on fire." Cassidy giggled at Brendan's use of similes and hyperboles. It was all true though. She was a little anxious about Julley's well being, because he could have pulled or torn a muscle, or built up too much lactic acid. All of those lessons in Biology really seemed to pay off. In addition, she had planned to take the Umbreon out to the store to go and grab some supplies for the cake that they were to make tomorrow. Cassidy wouldn't be able to not worry about him if he was currently being held up in the infirmary.

Sitting down on the bench, Cassidy let her head rest in her paws. There wasn't exactly a lot she could do now that Julley was gone. She saw Brendan, on his phone, sit next to her. Due to the way he was tapping furiously and from the various spooky ambiance and screams emanating from his device, Cassidy could infer that he was playing a game. Peeking over, Cassidy saw that he was checking through CCTV cameras. There's an app for that?

"Brendan? What are you doing?" She hoped that he wasn't peeking at any girls or anything. That would be weird in two ways: Firstly, it's kind of weird in general. Secondly, he has a girlfriend. No one wants to see someone get their heart broken. Jasmine is the type of person that would end up breaking his leg over it. Brendan tilted the screen so Cassidy could get a more detailed view. She saw that he was actually peeking at some robots. Did they keep robots in the school?

"What's this?" inquired Cassidy, although, she thought that she had seen Cody playing it, but her memory was a little blurry.

"Only the scariest game in centuries. It's called: ' _Five nights at_ _Flaafy's_ '." told Brendan. Cassidy tilted her head, wanting to know more about this video game. "Assume the role of a lowly guard working minimum wage night duties at a hot dog palace, monitoring unnerving Anorith-tronics. They'll try to sneak into your office and get you, so you need to watch them through CCTV cameras and close doors appropriately, but you have to be wary, since you have limited power to use. The more devices you use, the faster you'll consume power."

Cassidy's eyebrows were high in the sky. Her mind now behoved her to take a swing at the game just by the way he described it. Without that synopsis, Cassidy was certain that she would never even glance at the game again. She had never knew that Brendan had such a way with words, should he make something as small as a video game into an event of skill that determines whether you survive or not. Stereotypically, the one that is into games and sports would usually be defined as the 'Jock'. However, as far as Cassidy was concerned, he was no jock; He was incredibly linguistic as he could fluently speak an amazing amount of three different languages, contrary to popular belief. Furthermore, he was extremely smart, especially in sciences. He was just all around the perfect Pokemon, complete with exponential dexterity when it came to fighting, thus making Jasmine pretty lucky. This was ironic coming from Cassidy, the lover to Julley. This was solely from a platonic point of view. Cassidy had no romantic feelings for Brendan.

"Wow, you make it sound awesome! You're very talented when it comes to skill of language, Brendan. Why don't you study English as a profession?" Brendan sighed as he closed the application for his game.

"Don't tell anyone this, specifically Jasmine, because I have a reputation to uphold, but I have a huge knack for reading. Yeah, yeah, call me a nerd or geek, I don't mind. Reading- No, books have always been my companion. My parents... Well, they're never around. They have never been around for a long time. Video games get tedious and boring very quickly. You buy a game, play it for a couple minutes, and then you realize that you're the same plumber punching the same blocks over and over and over again, making wonder why I'm still playing this game right now. My sister is quite extraverted, but sometimes too loud for my tastes. Books always change. Books can always be different because they contain so much variety. You may not comprehend the angle that I'm getting at, but I keep my nose in the books, to keep out of the imaginary limits that reality has on us."

Cassidy felt like she nearly shed a tear. As a matter of fact, she did. His words were so powerful, all from the beak of a Blaziken that society deemed as insubordinate, unintelligent and good for nothing. However, Brendan broke through the quintessential shackles. He proved that representational connotations had no place anywhere in this world by going above and beyond expectations.

 **I have a swelling feeling telling me that this chapter is just gonna be one big English lesson.**

"D'aww, come here, you big ol' cutie!" wailed Cassidy, arms spread obtusely as she advanced towards Brendan to put him in a big, comforting hug. What was it with people calling him cute? Personally, he thought that there was no cute aspect about him at all. Regardless, Brendan felt the air rush out his lungs as soon as he was clasped by the shocking strength of Cassidy's forelegs.

"T-Thanks... Air supply- oxygen... MY LUNGS!" Cassidy promptly let go of Brendan, but was still impressed by Brendan's ability to express his feelings using many language techniques and judicious vocabulary.

* * *

As it came to pass, the end of the lesson was signaled by the ringing of the school bell. Cassidy was the first to get out of there, heading to the infirmary to check on Julley. She knocked twice on the door, and immediately recognized the Blissey's face that opened the door for her.

"Morning, miss! Is Julley here?" The Blissey opened the door further for her to come through.

"Yep, he's awake now. He was just suffering from major fatigue." Cassidy nodded and padded over to the still groggy Umbreon. She giggled since he was sort of cross eyed, swaying from side to side.

"Are you alright, Julley?" asked Cassidy. She put her first two paws on the side of the bed that he sat on. If it wasn't already obvious, Cassidy was extremely perturbed. Julley's structure was wobbly and disorientated, ready to collapse at any point in time.

"I feel really lightheaded, and my legs are kind of numb, but I think that I'm fine." Cassidy hopped up onto his bed, shaking it and the Umbreon resting on it in erratic directions.

"Are you sure?" A cold paw sat on Julley's forehead, checking it for any unnatural temperatures as if she was the nurse. Julley didn't mind when Cassidy would pamper him like this, but sometimes, she went to irritating extents.

Julley pushed the paw from his forehead, and slid off the bed. "Trust me Cass, I'm fine."

A shiver ran up and down Cassidy's spine when he said the abbreviated version of her name, but she ensured that she didn't make it obvious to Julley's wandering eyes. The duo left the infirmary and separated to go to their next classes. One of the Eeveelutions were feeling a little dizzy, but trying very hard to overcome it.

Lunch had finally came around, yet the hallways were isolated, aside from a lone Absol. The sound of blue claws clattering against the marble floor of the school rang for miles in the main hallway. Anyone could spot the white cloak of fur that shone in the sunlight that crept through the windows. Abby's eyes flicked left and right, in search of anyone that she could make tormenting interactions with. The sound of whistling raced round the corner and into Abby's ears. She stopped and awaited the owner of the voice to come into her vision. Hopefully, it would be Julley. He wouldn't be able to get away from her this time. The reflection of a dark figure could be seen in the plastic lamination of a bulletin board. She was almost sure that it was Julley. Moreover, the whistling was a little high pitched, therefore it couldn't be anyone else but Julley. Finally, she could exact her revenge for the way he had humiliated her earlier today. It couldn't be any more perfect. Euphoria ran throughout her veins just by thinking how frightened he would be: His paws quivering in consternation, pupils dilated with the smallest ounce of hope left thrown out of the window. Life couldn't be any more beautiful.

The shadow of the Pokemon chased away the light as it approached the corner, making an image on the wall. Abby had wished that she took a better look at said wall, because she would then realize that the shadow was an image of a tall, bipedal Pokemon. It was too late to make amends, though. Abby had already jumped, coming to the painful acknowledgement that she had substantially miscalculated her jump.

"OOF!" sputtered the sufferer on the end of the surprise attack. The gruff voice didn't really sound much like Julley. She rammed head first into the furry abdomen of a poor victim, sending them sprawling to the floor, inanimate. Abby cleared her vision to see who she had landed on. The injured party brandished red feathers below his cyan hoodie, far off from Julley's black. As well as looked as a different species overall. When all the blurs escaped from her eyes, she actually noticed that it was Brendan. Looking at his eyes, his irises were replaced with unconscious swirls.

Abby did the unexpected, yet from her, the very expected: She laughed. She heartily laughed the whole thing off.

"Look at you! You're an absolute mess! You wimp, taken out by a tap on your little stomach! HAHAHA!" Abby's laugh began to sound maniacal, but sat comfortably of Brendan's stomach, bouncing across his pectorals. All the while the Blaziken did not move a muscle, mostly because he couldn't. Abby decided to take a good look at the incapacitated Brendan, examining all of his features while she had the chance.

She had to admit that he was a nice sight for a good set of eyes. 'Eye candy' as some would say it. Abby lifted the bottom of the hoodie up higher to examine his torso. Abby was a young, stiff-necked woman, but she would not be one to commit acts of false witness; He was ripped. Although he looked very slim and skinny under his hoodie, Abby surprised to see the polar opposite when she got a genuine look. But, a patch of pink flesh was exposed to the plain air, where feathers were supposed to be. In the centre was a deep wound. Abby carelessly ran her claws over it, opening the wound a lot more than it was originally. The tip of her claw lost its blue, and was now painted red. Red, with Brendan's blood. Abby looked at it, smelled it, and finally, she tasted it. She felt invigorated, daring and alive.

Her taste buds begged her to take more samples, but that option was overruled by the voices of what Abby perceived to be a group of students. In other words, it was in her best interest to get out of here. Thus, after pulling Brendan's hoodie back down to conserve any of the dignity he had left, Abby left the scene. Funnily enough, the people who found Brendan were companions Jasmine, Bonnie and Alice. You better believe that Jasmine was the first to dive over to the unconscious body of Brendan.

"Brendan! What are you doing here?!" Jasmine violently shook the Blaziken, causing his eyes to quit their swirling cycle and come back to life after furious sessions of blinking.

"Wha... Who ate my freezy pops?" Jasmine knew that Brendan would say the most wackiest and peculiar things when waking up, but that was ridiculous. Nevertheless, this meant that he was okay, but did not give an answer as to why he laying here.

 **He really just said that.**

"What are you doing here? You look like you just watched an episode of _'Dragonite Ball GT'_!" exclaimed Alice, chuckling a little afterwards. Neither Jasmine nor Bonnie laughed at that joke, since they didn't understand it. Brendan didn't laugh, because he hated those volumes with a burning passion.

"I don't remember anything! I was just walking down this hallway, wanting to get something from the vending machine, and as soon as I turned this way, I saw nothing but stars!" Bonnie laughed at her brother's misfortune. She didn't acknowledge that it actually hurt Brendan.

"You probably walked into a wall again, bro! You're so clumsy!" Bonnie kept up her laugh, leaning on a giggling Alice for support. Brendan rubbed the back of his head. What made it scary was that knowing him, he may as well just smacked himself head first into a wall.

"Well, I can tell you that whatever came into contact with me definitely felt like a wall." This made Bonnie laugh even more. Alice and Jasmine helped Brendan up, as he tried well to recollect his forgotten experience.

* * *

"So then she told me: _'Love is like a headache: It doesn't show up on any X-rays or Ultrasound images, but it definitely is there.'_ " Cassidy was recounting her time spent with the crude Zoey in the company of Julley. Both were in the cafeteria, munching on their morsels. Julley had made sure to be extra meticulous when it came to having conversations with Cassidy. He had realized that the progress in their relationship was going a little slowly, and he was worried that Cassidy would end up being lethargic towards their bond due to his lack of enthusiasm. Just to show that he was really trying here, Julley threw in a chuckle too. Honestly though, the rambunctious hijinks that went on in her household were very fun to listen to. Julley sort of wished that he lived that lifestyle, but he wasn't sure how he would survive the given conditions.

"Zoey is just a comedian. She's pretty cool, too." admitted Julley, chewing a sandwich in between his molars. Cassidy agreed with the use of a nod, before returning back to her protein rich meal. Suddenly, she looked into blank space, slightly worrying the Umbreon. "Umm... Are you okay, Cassidy?"

Cassidy slammed a paw on the table, startling Julley to the point that his sandwich nearly went flying out of his paws and potentially could have landed on another Pokemon's head, initiating a food fight. Thankfully, this didn't happen, and Cassidy was struck with some sort of epiphany.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! My cousin is going to be staying the week, and I really want you to meet her! I think you two will go great together like milk and cookies! Do you think you can come over?" Julley wasn't feeling all that ecstatic when it came to meeting someone new.

"Really? I wouldn't mind coming. What is she like?" Julley ensured that he got as much information about her cousin before he leapt into a hole that he couldn't get out of.

"Uh, well she's a Leafeon, and is super nice, but she can be a little... Clingy sometimes. It's no problem, though. I'm sure that you'll be fine and all." Julley was feeling very uneasy about this description of Cassidy's cousin. When Cassidy mentioned a negative of one's personality, it generally didn't mean well.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to meeting her." That was a lie. But he wasn't absolutely creeped out by this Leafeon, just a little suspicious.

Cassidy clasped her hands together and got up from her bench. "Excellent! I gotta go to choir now, and I probably won't see you after school, so just come to my place at 5." Julley nodded as he watched the Glaceon saunter away, an occasional spring in her step after every yard or two. Julley finished the rest of his sandwich, awaiting the dreaded encounter between him and Cassidy's cousin.

* * *

"Look Brendan, you just came out of the hospital, but you're still getting hurt as soon as you set foot inside the school! Is there someone after you that I don't know about?"

Due to the way she was bickering, you would think that Jasmine was his mother. Jasmine, Brendan and Bonnie were walking to the Solian's place of residence after being persuaded by convincing methods and good food to stay just one more night.

Brendan snickered as a response. "I'm the thing that nearly anyone on my bad side is afraid of. No one could be after me, even if they tried."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh really? Then how does that explain why we found you, sprawled out on the floor?"

 **Perhaps he partied a little too** _ **irresponsibly.**_

Brendan was unable to make a comeback to that, since he himself didn't know how or why he got there. All he knew was that he woke up with a paining torso. "Alright, I get where you're coming from. I swear, Jasmine, from now on, you'll have nothing more to worry about from me."

"No more fighting for a month, understand?" Now she was really beginning to sound like his mother. Brendan couldn't really distinguish whether that was hot or not. Disregarding that, he put a talon to his chest, and nodded.

"I swear."

"Hmm, and if you _do_ end up getting into a scuffle?"

Brendan hesitated for a moment. He didn't want Jasmine getting the impression that he was a complete knucklehead with an affinity for battles.

"I will... Do the Torchicken dance, in the main hall, for a full minute." Jasmine let a laugh rip from the bottom of her heart. Even Bonnie, who was immersed in her phone, looked up and chuckled heartily. "Hey! But if I seal my end of the deal...?"

Jasmine looked up to the bright blue sky to think of a compromise that benefit both her and Brendan. A crude but worthwhile idea popped into her mind, and she smirked at the very unsuspecting Blaziken. "Well, let's just say... I repay you, personally." seductively stated the Lucario, adding a wink and swaying her voluptuous hips from side to side in an alluring manner, one that Brendan's eyes just could not miss on a beautiful Lucario such as herself.

A tomato red hue colored Brendan's cheeks more potently that it should. He tried to look away so Jasmine wouldn't know that he was embarrassed, but he was too late, since Jasmine already caught wind of his fluster, and replied with another snicker. Brendan thought of a thousand things that lingered between the connotations of Jasmine's speech, but just wasn't able to come to a valid deduction.

"Get a room, nerds." deadpanned Bonnie from behind the couple, actually looking up from her phone this time. Bonnie did prove a point, though. Maybe the open public wasn't the best place to portray their affection. Then again, so many people did it without a care in the world, so why hide it?

The three ended up at the front porch of Jasmine's house, the Lucario grabbing her house keys from her bag and opening it. The house was desolate. Hopefully, Maxwell and April hadn't ditched them for another surprise cruise. Naw, instead they had the decency to leave a note on the table explaining that they had gone to the supermarket to grab some groceries. Brendan and Bonnie made themselves at home in the lounge, while Jasmine went to the kitchen to grab some refreshments. As soon as she placed some drinks on the table, she gracefully hopped onto Brendan's lap, finding two arms to wrap around his neck and pull him into a deep and sensual kiss.

"Oh, I really did miss you when you were in the hospital." whined Jasmine.

 **Me too, you were in there for at least two chapters, man.**

Brendan smiled and stroked the top of Jasmine's head, playfully nibbling her ear with a careful beak. "I've told you already, there's no need to worry anymore." Jasmine sighed, but was still wary of his current condition. She just didn't feel that it was 100% him.

"Are you sure? I mean, you couldn't even participate in gym class, and you've got that liver wound, an-"Brendan cut her off with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know where you get all of this speculation from. I can assure you with everything within me that I'm absolutely fine, and you don't need to mother me anymore, okay?" Jasmine dug her face into Brendan's hoodie, accepting the hard truth.

"Mmm... Fine. But that doesn't mean that you'll be escaping my sight for long!" There was no stopping her. Maybe it was in his best interests that he didn't. Jasmine was made to win arguments, such as this one. Any debates against would be futile, Brendan could tell you from a first-hand experience.

* * *

Julley was awaiting a response from his knock on the door that led to the inside of Cassidy's house. It wasn't Cassidy to open the door, though. It was someone much older.

"Julley! Bonjour! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Claire, the mother of the whole family pulled Julley into a tight and friendly hug. Julley couldn't really agree with that statement, though; He certainly didn't feel taller.

"Hello, Ms. Blizzards. Is Cassidy here?" Claire nodded, and led Julley inside to the lounge, where the gang resided. However, there were no signs of any Leafeons on the prowl. Hadn't she come yet? Regardless, Julley greeted the members of the couch, that were the black-hearted Cody, the classic comical Cooper, the crude Zoey and last, but not least, the very attractive and cute Cassidy. Cassidy especially by giving her a hug. The Glaceon would have preferred it a lot more if he kissed her, but quickly retracted that statement if they were to be under the supervision of her mother, who would immediately link the event to grandchildren. That wasn't to say that Cassidy was against that idea, but if Cooper and Zoey was to catch on to that joke, she was never going to live it down.

"Thanks for coming, Julley. Sorry that Lyora isn't here yet, but she shot Cooper a text, saying that she will be here really soon."

 _Lyora? So is that her name?_

 **No. It's her date of birth. What do you think?**

 _Hey, I'm just saying. It sounds... Exotic. Like, I've never heard that name ever._

 **To be fair, I doubt that there's anyone else in this world named Julley.**

 _This coming from Arceus._

 **... I've taught you well, young one.**

What made Julley a little dubious was the fact that Lyora decided to text Cooper instead of Cassidy. Surely, she would've texted Cassidy. Unless, she was actually around Cooper's age. But that wouldn't make much sense; why in the world would Cassidy invite him here to see someone fifty percent older than him? Or better yet, he was once again over-thinking things.

"Eh, are you cooking anything for dinner Mom?" asked Cody, who was clearly hungry. Claire shook her head. It was a long day for her at the hospital, let alone the week. She had to deal with business in the laboratory for medicine. Allegedly, someone had been stabbed in the liver, so she had to stay over time to help with it.

"Sorry Cody. Mommy's been really tired lately." Cody slumped into the softness couch, letting the sofa engulf him.

"But Moooom! I'm hungry!" Cassidy scowled, once again her younger brother was whining as if he was a baby.

"Cody, knock it off!"

"Don't be rude to your brother, Cassidy." Cassidy couldn't believe that she of all people was being shouted at for trying to stick up for the right thing. Justice doesn't seem to be as prominent anymore. Furthermore, she could bet all of her money that Julley was feeling awkward to no end at hearing them argue.

"Don't worry, Ms. Blizz, I'll make some spaghetti." suggested Zoey, getting up from the couch. Cooper's ears perked up. She must have been doing this deliberately. She knew that Cooper's favourite food was spaghetti, whereas Cody absolutely despised those carbohydrate strings.

"That's not necessary, dear. I think we'll order pizza for toda-"

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH! OH ARCEUS, YES!"

 **No.**

No, it wasn't the sound of a Rhydon stubbing their toe on the corner of a wall. It was a screaming Cody in immense elation. Once his mother had given them the green, there was no going back. This plan had worked out a lot better than he had expected at first.

"Geez, take it easy, Code. I'll go and ring up the pizza place." advised Cooper, walking to the kitchen with his phone in his paw. Zoey was already standing up, so she decided to follow him just to keep him company. Julley had to admit that Cody's scream scared the stuffing out of him.

"Thank you, Cooper. As for now, *YAWWWN* I think I'll be off to sleep. The money is on the kitchen counter." slurred Claire, stretching her arms. It was no lie that Claire worked for days, a lot more than Zoey. However, she slept so much that you would think that she's just doing it for kicks. Regardless, Claire made herself scarce by going up to her room. This left Cody, Cassidy and spectator Julley in the lounge.

"Are you happy now, Cody? You've been doing nothing but making everyone's life a misery. Arceus, you're just... Ugh." Cody would only look at his sister and smirk in triumph as Cooper dialled the pizza place for his reward. Julley sat there, in silence, feeling a little too fidgety for his tastes.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Cassidy exhaled. Finally, she was here. She got up to the door, and opened it. A Leafeon stood on the doormat, donning a blue scarf and a matching suitcase trailing behind her. She had the standard color scheme for any Leafeon: cream torso, brown glove markings around her paws and the hazelnut irises to complete the look.

"Hey, Lyora!" Lyora smirked and welcomed Cassidy into her paws.

"My main Glaceon. How are you doing?" Cassidy had one heck of a story to tell her. The last time that she had met up with Lyora was at last year's Christmas party, but they don't like to talk about that.

"I'm great, come inside, there's someone I want you to meet!" Cassidy pulled Lyora's suitcase inside, as well as her, and brought her into the living room after shutting the front door. Before Lyora could set foot into the lounge, Cody had already appeared right before the Leafeon's face, wearing a smile that said: "I totally didn't just guilt trip my Mom into buying a pizza."

"Hi Lyora!" saluted Cody, hopping up and down with his boundless energy.

"Hey, Code! You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you!" Lyora put a paw on Cody's head and ruffled the fur that was seated upon it. She looked up, and nearly felt her arms give out. On the couch, sat what she could identify as one of the most alluring combination of cuteness and good-looks she had ever seen in her life. "Oh? And who's this?"

Cassidy giggled at the way she called Julley a cutie. She was sure that Lyora was going to be happy when she revealed the truth.

"Well, Lyora, this is Julley. Julley, this is my cousin, Lyora." Julley hopped off the couch and extended a paw for her to shake.

"It's great to finally meet you." Lyora met his paw with hers, but did not make any attempt to avert her gaze from Julley's eyes. It was as if she not only stared into his soul, but also his future.

"Likewise, Julley. An absolute _pleasure_ to be meeting you." Julley could feel the seductiveness in her voice travel down his spine like an electrical shock. Julley had stopped shaking his arm, but Lyora wasn't done yet. Julley wasn't too confident in proving that this Leafeon was legitimate. "So, are you two friends?"

Cassidy giggled again, this time making an effort to cover her mouth. "He's my boyfriend, Lyora!"

 **LE GASP! JE NE LE CROIS PAS!**

 **...**

 **C'est-que ce?**

"B-Boyfriend?" Lyora's voice seemed to croak. Her posture fell, as well as her facial expression. It made her wonder: What exactly was she expecting? Firstly, she had just met the Umbreon, and secondly, why else would he be here if he wasn't romantically associated with Cassidy? It was inevitable, but that didn't mean it was unstoppable.

"Of course! So, do you want me to take your stuff upstairs?" Lyora put on a half baked beam to show that she was not affected by the fact that Cassidy and Julley were a couple. Cassidy called Cody for help, and surprisingly, he complied. Probably due to Lyora's presence, forcing him to try and make a good impression on her. Cassidy hoped that he would keep this up, as the two began to drag the suitcase up the flights of stairs in tandem. On the bright side, this left Lyora and Julley in the lounge to fully acquaint themselves with one another. Maybe she could find out more about the seemingly mysterious Umbreon.

"So Julley, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

This was the question that Julley didn't really know how to answer. He was an Umbreon. Wouldn't that be enough?

"Uh, well... I'm 16, I like to sleep. Like, a lot, and I have one sibling- an elder step-sister." Lyora seemed to chuckle a bit when he mentioned his sleeping habits. She could tell that his life wasn't dull in the slightest. He was simply too timid to pour out everything to her, which was understandable, since they literally just met.

"That's... Veeery interesting..." Unbeknownst to Julley, Lyora was slowly closing the distance between them. The Leafeon knew that their relationship would have a difficult time progressing if he was leading the conversation, thus she took it into her own paws. "So, what did you see in Cassidy. Do you love her?"

This made Julley hesitate. He knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to tell the truth.

"I-I love her, I really do, but... Recently, our relationship has been taking a bit of a toll. I don't know if she's feeling the same as she did when we first started going out." Lyora frowned, but was undoubtedly smiling with glee on the inside. If Cassidy couldn't satisfy him, then she didn't deserve him. This was the mindset that Lyora operated on. However, she definitely could.

"I understand." Lyora put a paw onto Julley's shoulder to emphasize that she cared for his romantic well being. Although he sort of flinched when she did, Julley made no effort to disturb her opportunity of friendship, and possibly even something closer. "Perhaps, Cassidy isn't for you. I get that you're more of the shy, timid type, aren't you? Cassidy is loud, outgoing and extraverted, your polar opposite. There's no point acting like you love someone."

"B-But I do! It's just... I don't know." Perfect. Julley was losing his will to continue being in a relationship with Cassidy. If she continued to persevere at this current rate, Julley would be hers in no time. Finally, Lyora could prove to her friends that she was capable of getting a boyfriend, and not anything else. To say the least about her 'friends', if she could even call them that, they were very traditional and narrow-minded. They, at first, didn't exactly like Lyora, due to the type of people that Lyora herself liked. She couldn't say that she wanted to _use_ Julley for her own personal gain, but rather, she wanted to experiment how it was like to be conventional, as society would put it.

Cooper and Zoey then emerged from the kitchen, talking to each other about what color would be suitable to spray paint his car. The debate quietened down as soon as Lyora came into view. Negative memories of last year's Christmas party came into their minds, making them grimace as a result.

"Hey there, you two! Glad to see you're still together." The couple beamed at the Leafeon; they were glad that she had noticed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave her for the world." Cooper nuzzled Zoey's nose. The Zoroark felt compelled to give him a kiss, but she decided that it was best to wait until they had some privacy.

Finally, Cooper and Cassidy came back down the stairs after taking Lyora's case of unnecessary accessories to the guest room, which was actually Zoey's old room. Cassidy appeared in front of the seated Lyora. Since she was her host and age mate, it was her responsibility to keep her occupied, so re-occurring events such as last year's Christmas party doesn't happen again. Ugh, you do not want to think of that.

"So Lyora, while you're here, what do you want to do?"

Lyora put a paw to her chin, rubbing it before she could come up with an answer. Clearly, she got a idea, since a grin that spelled mischief snuck onto her maw.

"Have you guys ever played truth or dare?"

* * *

Ooh that's some spice working up there. I had to end it a little early, since I'm on a bit of a time constraint here. Tomorrow,I'll be going on vacation to France, Marseille, or rather, demain, j'irai en France, á Marseille. Je crois ce sera beaucoup de amusement.

Now, allow me to calm my French alter ego and let you guys be aware of what I have planned for next chapter. You guys know that it's going to include aspects of truth or dare, but do you know where I'm getting them from? You guys ^^ If you don't mind, I would like you, the audience, to come up with dares/ truth questions for me to include next chapter. Of course, I'll definitely read all of them, but do keep the dares under control. I probably won't be able to include anything that breaks the laws of physics, so you probably shouldn't do that XD. Otherwise, yeah, thanks for reading! Below, you'll find some responses to your reviews from last chapter, and maybe from the one before.

BTW: Lyora is pronounced **LEE-OAR-AH** for those who are curious, but you guys probably know that already.

 **seavalanche:** Thanks for pointing those mistakes out; you've really done the me a HUGE favour. I've fixed them now. No matter how many times I proof read my texts, I only spot the mistakes after they've been published XD.

 **Glacetee:** You've nothing to worry about; I intend of finishing this story.

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** You don't have an antagonist? Well damn, I guess I'm just not doing my job XD.

 **Thunderwolf7226:** By any means, do so. I would actually like to do one myself, as I seem to forget who's related to who in this story :P

 **Kalmarin:** Just picture them as how you deem comfortable. After I do this, I'm either going to include a sequel, because even I've grown too attached to these characters to let them go XD, or fulfil a reader's request: They wanted me to make a collection of short stories, following this one, but solely in the perspective of Arceus. I can barely fathom how that's going to turn out XD. If I don't do any of that, I would probably make a separate story, most likely in the realm Dragonball Z. It just makes me realise that it's been a little over a year since I first began this story. Dang XP

 **Umbreon-l0ver:** It's awesome to be getting an honest opinion from an expert such as yourself! Thanks, I really do appreciate it! However, I wouldn't say full potential. I still think that this story could do with some improvements.

 **Nightstrike The Umbreon:** Naww, don't worry, dude! Your computer's gonna be _absol_ -utely fine! S-So, what anime were you watching? I'm just curious XD

 **AGuyWithNoSkills:** Man, everyone just hates Cody now, to the point that they're compelled to slug in right in his nose... Can't blame you, though XD I like using similes, but I prefer to use metaphors... kinda weird. Regardless, I like your attitude towards getting to 10,000 chapters! It _could_ happen, I'll just need to enlist the help of Arceus for double the work speed XP.

Alright, that's it for today, you guys know the drill, and I'll see you next chapter. Peace, ma peeps!

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Arceus, are you gonna get out of my room now?"

* * *

-Awesome Sawss


	41. Chapter 41

THAT GLACEON

Chapter 41, I give to you. The truth or dare submissions were awesome, and I'll do my best to make sure that I include all of your truths/dares. If I don't end up doing yours, then please, no hard feelings. I'm on time restraints constantly, but I'll make a valiant effort to ensure all of you get the chance to put in your two cents. I'm not sure about the upload time on next chapter. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with my family and all, since Christmas is approaching real fast. It's going to be pretty fun, though. Anyways, I'll try to work on it from time to time, just to make some forward progress on it.

Disclaimer: Awesome Sawss does not own Pokemon, and is not otherwise affiliated with it.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" asked Julley, rotating his head at a confused angle. Lyora chuckled a bit. It sounded kind of emphasized from her point of view, but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Yeah, truth or dare! The game where you ask someone to either say the truth or do a dare!" gleefully elaborated Cody, who was acting quite excited for this game. Julley nodded in response, hoping for this game to be a fun, innocent experience. He was just bound to be wrong, wasn't he?

"Okay, who is gonna start?" asked Cassidy. Everybody immediately looked at Cooper. He was the clumsiest, so better to save his dare for last.

"Alright, alright. Zoey, I dare you to perform three different yoga positions." Zoey groaned in agony as she pushed herself up from the couch. Her slim, fit and curvy body had grown too accustomed to doing everything but yoga over the past few months, so it hurt to do just about anything.

"Ugh, fine. Which ones? This one?" Zoey bent down so she was balancing on nothing but her front paws, while her legs shaped as a straight line at a 180 degree angle. It was actually pretty impressive. Cooper definitely seemed to be enjoying the show, since he his eyes were fixated on one part of her body, that just so happened to be pointed right at him.

"Y-Yeah... That's just perfect. Why don't you make your d-dare now?"

"Aw dammit. Okay, Cass, I dare you to prank call one of your friends. Use my phone." The whole room was filled with snickers and gasps of anticipation. Cassidy clutched Zoey's phone and began to dial the number of someone that she knew and could trust. You probably know who it is already. The phone on the other side started to ring, and the room was in dead silence so they could all hear the conversations that passed through the phone. Someone answered the call from the other side, and spoke.

"Uh, hello? Or: Bonjour; Hola; Ciao, Guten Tag, Ni Hao..." Julley couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the person on the other end was Brendan, as he could recognise his gruff voice that tried to sound as polite as possible. However, how did she get his number? Has she been hanging out with him when Julley's back was turned or something? In addition, how was he speaking in all these languages?

Cassidy cleared her throat and tried to sound like she was a burglar by deepening her usual voice. "Brendan Bursyamo, is it? I've gotten a hold of your sister, Bonnie. If you want her, head outside into East Latias main road, and you'll find her..."

"You haven't learned anything, have you? You sick, son of a bi-"

The line was then cut off, leaving the group to laugh in the Blaziken's misery. Little did they know that the situation held quite a lot of depth to Brendan than they had initially expected.

"Wow, I thought you were gonna do one of those refrigerator-running pranks, Cass!" commented Zoey, changing her position so she balanced on one paw. It was getting more and more spectacular the longer she held it for.

"Well, it was the first thing that came to my mind!"

* * *

Brendan effortlessly threw on his white hoodie. In the most dire of times, Brendan still felt the need to look presentable. He referred to it as his 'etiquette'. Mark had escaped prison faster than he had thought if he was to be grabbing his sister so soon. The Machoke clearly hadn't learned from his mistakes. If you mess with the Tauros, you'll get the horns, as well as a high end uppercut to send you to sleep. Brendan was keen on claiming revenge on the Machoke's revenge, but this time, remembered to be more vigilant to stop him from getting another knife plunged into his liver. Speaking of which, the injury was beginning to heal up, but it still hurt whenever he lifted his left arm. But, he couldn't let this minor setback hinder him from once again saving his sister from the perverse clutches of Mark. Brendan leaped down the stairs, bypassing Bonnie, who was putting on her slippers in the front foyer, in favour of the front door.

"Brendan? Where are you going?" asked Bonnie, struggling to get the claws on her feet to fit in the shoe. This is why she wears flip flops instead.

"No time to talk, sis, I gotta save you!" And with that, Brendan was out the door, abandoning Bonnie to reflect on the meaning behind whatever the heck he just said.

* * *

"Anyways, Lyora, I dare you to try and peel a banana from the kitchen, without using your forepaws!" cheerfully commanded Cassidy. Lyora saw that the dares were becoming increasing trickier, but she thought that it was nearing time to step it up a notch or two. Just to increase the tension of the game, so it feels as if there's actually something on the line. While she thought about this, she left to the kitchen to search for the banana. Never thought that would be said during the making of this story. Meanwhile, Zoey moved into her final position, which was balancing on one leg, while her other was perpendicular to the ground. To say the least, Cooper couldn't take it anymore. He put one paw in between his legs, and booked it the heck out of there.

"Yeah sorry guys, remembered that I gotta do something! I'll be back in about fifteen min..." His voice faded away the more he traveled up the stairs. Julley, Cassidy and Cody were pretty confused as to what Cooper had to do that was so important. They expected something to do with boring science stuff. On the other hand, Zoey knew exactly what he excused himself for, and sat back into her space on the couch with a triumphant grin on her face.

Lyora returned from the kitchen, a banana firmly lodged between her tough jaws. She placed it on the table, and commenced her dare. Firstly, she placed her canines on the topmost part of the banana. Next, she balanced the fruit between her back paws. From there, she then started to prove to the members of the game, sans Cooper, that she was indeed capable of peeling the banana, even rubbing it in by taking in a nice bite of the banana.

"Easy as pie. Now Julley, I have a dare for you..." Julley began to feel fuzzy in his head. He completely forgot that he was a part of the game. Instead, he had taken to watching the dares unfold, feeling amused here and there. "I dare you, to give Cassidy over there, a _Kalos kiss."_

 _A Kalos kiss? That's the one where you use your tongue and everything!_

 **Don't act like you haven't done it before. Now get on with it, my popcorn's getting cold.**

"I-In front of everyone?" Lyora nodded her head, disregarding the presence of Cody, who was clearly too young to be seeing this stuff. Julley was about to protest some more, but was interrupted by Cassidy, who turned his head to face hers with a gentle paw and guided her tongue into his mouth. Julley was caught by surprise, but managed to keep up with the swing of things. The two folded each other's tongues for a good minute, before Cassidy broke away, wiping away a smear of his saliva from her chin.

"That's disgusting!" bellowed Cody, reacting as if there was a giant monster comprised of nothing but the slimiest goo known to mankind.

Lyora was impressed, but took note of the fact that Cassidy seemed to be the dominant party of this relationship. This would also mean that his actions would be heavily influenced by her preferences. This would probably make them hard to split. Zoey was blasé. She had spotted them sucking each other's faces on numerous occasions, thus this one wasn't so different. She then began to drown her thoughts with a bottle of water to keep her hydrated. Cody was the one affected most out of all of them. He literally just saw his sister and her boyfriend share saliva. He was too close to just showing everyone what he had for breakfast today.

"Well then, aren't you going to say your dare, Julley?" The Umbreon was a little stunned from the kiss.

"W-Well I don't know. I can't think of any." Julley didn't want to ruin the game for anyone. It's just that he was really bad at coming up with this stuff.

"That's fine. We could just skip you on to Cody." suggested Lyora, flicking her leaf away from her vision. Cody pounced into view with an electrified twinkle on his maw.

"Yeah, yeah! I've definitely got one! It's for Cassidy!" Cassidy turned to her younger brother proudly, awaiting whatever he had in store for her.

"I'm ready when you are, bro!"

"Truth. What are those noises you make at night, sis? It's really weird." Cassidy froze. Hah, get it? 'Cause you know... She's an ice type? Aw, forget it. Cassidy was stiff. Zoey choked on her water, making her cough and sputter everywhere. Lyora's eyes widened, but she ensured that she kept her cool in this situation. Julley felt his legs merge into thin air, because he stumbled about as if he had no concept of leverage at all.

"W-What noises?" Cassidy imagined herself being backed into a corner, because this is how it was all going down right now.

"You know, the ones where you all like, 'Oh yeah', and 'Give it to me' and all of that stuff. Sort of like the ones Zoey makes too when she and Cooper go to bed." Zoey continued to choke on her water, at a faster and more desperate rate, unable to get the liquid out of her throat. For a little kid, Cody did sure know a lot. Too much for his own good, even.

"Uh, I think I'll take a dare instead." Cassidy was sweating waterfalls, they wouldn't have to be complaining about droughts for a very long time. She had no idea that Cody knew what she did behind closed doors. Well, at least heard what she did. And of all the times to call it, he decides to do it when Julley (barely) stood right there.

"Fine, I dare you to give me candy!" Cassidy rolled her eyes, and threw the leftover banana peel at his face.

"There's your candy. Banana flavoured. Now, I've got a dare for you, Julley!" The Umbreon still hadn't forgotten about what Cody said about noises in the night. She was doing something, but what was it? It had been a while since he was educated by Arceus. Maybe he should call him up again for more tutoring.

"Um, alright." He was unsure about what was going to come out of Cassidy's mouth. She had been a heck of a lot friskier recently, and that would probably be reflected when she tells her dare.

"I dare you, to remain perfectly still for a minute. Meanwhile, all of us get to do something to try and get you to move." That sounded... Like a actual, normal dare. Julley happily nodded and stood as stiff as the icy replica of himself upstairs in Cassidy's room. Cody was the first to try and get Julley to move. As far as he was concerned, Cassidy meant by all means possible.

 **Street rules, baby.**

 _Please, Arceus, never say that again._

Cody put the slimy underside of the banana peel that was thrown at him on Julley's nose, hoping that it would somehow irk him and force him to move an arm to get it off. However, Julley had a lot more resilience than that, thus he did not move a muscle.

Cassidy was the next Pokemon to try her hand at making Julley move. She put one paw in the crook of his neck, the other in between the underside of his forearm and his body, and began to twiddle her fingers erratically in an attempt to make him squirm from tickling. However, Julley had stone cold nerves, enough for him to resist the temptation that wanted to make him laugh or twitch.

When Lyora saw that the Glaceon's plan failed, she decided to execute her own. She sauntered over to the motionless Julley, and performed the unthinkable: Without hesitation, she opened her mouth, and stretched out her tongue, trailing it up and down Julley's neck, even going only a couple inches away from his eye. Julley was not disgusted by the movement of Lyora's organ across his fur, but rather by the saliva that was left upon the tongue's previous path. As a natural reflex, he instantly moved away and put up a paw to clean himself with, all before he realised that he had now just forfeited the dare.

"Ah-ha! I knew I could get you somehow!" Julley sat on his two back paws as his front went to wiping off all traces of saliva from his face.

As Lyora went back to her place on the couch, Cassidy sat next to her, clearly looking as if she had a very sharp bone to pick with said Leafeon. However, in order to not start a huge ruse, she had to be quiet and calm.

"Hey Lyora, I get that you're trying to participate in the game and all, but was it really necessary to lick Julley? He's my boyfriend, you know?" Lyora rolled her eyes at her seemingly incompetent cousin.

"It is a game, Cass. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Just saying. No one wants a repeat of last year's Christmas party."

It is said to be due to Zoey's amazing sense of hearing, but has not been confirmed yet. Nonetheless, as soon as that left Cassidy's mouth, Zoey shivered in mass discomfort. Even a large thud could be heard from upstairs. As vague as it was, using your imagination could surely get you an idea of what the source was.

Julley finished cleaning himself, and restored his esteem to his standard low value. At least it was still bigger than his ego. Arceus made me write that part. "Alright, I guess I lost. Who's next?"

Just then, Cooper came barrelling down the stairs a new and improved man. Feeling fresh by releasing all of his pent up stress in the best way possible: Taking a shower. However, what he did in the shower was to remain a mystery.

"What's the new deal, Rioloosvelt?"

All eyes landed on Cooper for the second time, not only because he just made an excruciatingly bad pun. Like, really bad. But also, the truth or dare faction was in need of something to spice the atmosphere up, and who else would be a better candidate than Cooper?

"We're running out of dares, Cooper." informed Zoey. The Jolteon found himself on the large couch, a yellow paw to his chin, brainstorming up an idea.

"How 'bout this? Lyora, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The confidence in her voice couldn't be mistaken.

Cooper was all smiles as Lyora had just fallen into his trap. "Who in this room do you like? Be honest."

Lyora was hesitant. Very hesitant. She knew the right answer, but her body was telling her something else. She internally concluded that it would be more tactful to go with the decision that was made by her brain, and not her urges.

"J-Julley."

Cassidy was gobsmacked. Cooper was gobsmacked. Zoey took a five dollar note out of Cooper's wallet because she was right and he was wrong. Julley was gobsmacked. Cody was too busy playing with his tail. What an extravagant feature to have on your body.

Cooper was the first to notice the tense silence in the atmosphere, and knew that he had to do something to get rid of it. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to be asking that of someone who's going through emotional torment.

"...Well how about a bit of television?" Cooper turned the television on with a button on the remote, but that didn't remove the truth that tore away at Cassidy like bacteria to a rotting piece of a Wiki berry. An event like last year's Christmas party could not be forgotten by anyone, no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

 _As previously stated, it was approximately one year prior. It was the day before one of the most anticipated events of the year, where everyone had the opportunity to enjoy time with their family, and Cassidy was helping her mother fix everything up in the lounge for the upcoming annual Christmas party that would always be hosted at their place. Cooper had arrived from university a couple of days ago, bringing along Zoey with him. The couple were in charge of preparing the food. Well, in reality, it was Zoey doing all the work, since Cooper and working an oven were words that weren't compatible. It was obvious that the two had a thing for each other for a while, his parents had essentially included the Zoroark as part of the immediate family now._

 _Cassidy's father was outside in the snow with the eight-year old Cody, the two of them putting up multicoloured Christmas lights to decorate the front yard. Once Claire had finished sprucing up the lounge with the help of her second child, she opened the window and yelled out to the father-son combination that was playing around with the snow, instead of actually doing their jobs._

" _Cole! Cody! Aren't you two supposed to be making the porch look nice and lovely?" The Flareon and Glaceon looked over to her, before looking back at each other and heartily laughing. Despite this, they resumed their work. Claire sighed as she closed the window and sat back on the couch._

" _Take a look at your father out there playing with Cody in the snow. It's like he's a little kid again." told Claire to Cassidy. The Glaceon did nothing but nod. She wasn't in any position to be making comments about her father, but she didn't want to let down her mother. Much like the other family members, Cassidy found that it was his giddiness and immaturity that gave her father his character. It was evident that Claire wasn't too fond of this, though. "Why can't he just be the man he was when I married him?" Cassidy couldn't bring herself to agree with that one. This wasn't just anyone they were talking about. This was the same person that brought her into this world, and cared for her the most out of anyone else. She couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't be there for her. She could see it in his eyes, despite what anyone said of him._

" _Dad's a little bit of a klutz sometimes, but I think he's the klutz that would always love me." These words pierced through Claire like a knife through hot butter. She applied a paw onto Cassidy's head, ruffling the messy mop atop her head in a caring manner. Claire knew that Cassidy was too young to ever experience what true love is actually all about. However, being a psychic, she had the prominent feeling the she was going to meet the man of her dreams very soon._

" _You'll learn soon enough my dear, soon enough." sighed Claire, slumping into the couch more in order to drown her sorrows. Cassidy didn't really catch what her mother actually meant about that, but she knew that she would learn one way or another in the future, whether inadvertent or by deliberate action._

 _A Jolteon and a Zoroak entered the room, finished with their duties and wanting to take some time off to relax and converse with the rest of the family. Soon enough, the happy duo of Cole and Cody came into the house, bringing their laughter into the lounge along with them._

 _The lights in the lounge were switched off, as the light reflected from the falling snow outside illuminated the room with a fond festive feel and hope. Hope of what? That was an answer no one knew, to a question that was common amongst them all. They all awaited the arrival of their guests, who should be coming imminently. Cassidy especially couldn't wait for her cousin, Lyora to come as well, since she was the only Pokemon in her family that was actually around her age group. The two got on just great, but despite the fact that Lyora was one year older than Cassidy, she was also the most dauntless out of the two, daring to do anything that was inclusive of thrill, with Cassidy being the passive voice of reason. This got them into silly yet intrepid adventures together, some that they wouldn't exchange for the world. Cassidy had too many bonds with family that she refused to let go. She believed that it was what family was all about: Having thousands of memories to share over and over again._

" _So guys, what do you want this year for Christmas? Starting with you, Cody." announced Cole, taking a sip out of his coffee._

" _Ooh, I want a new video game for my video games console!" Once again, that sounded like a handful. Cody had never been one to actually play games. He was more of a Saturday mornings cartoons kind of kid. However, there was a lot of speculation going around his year concerning that video games were the newest trend, and anyone who owned a console was awesome. That sounded like a flight he would like to hop on, thus explaining why he was so eager to get a gaming device._

" _I would like a new beanie, in blue especially! It's like a kind of hat, for your head." chimed Cassidy, making the gestures with her paws around her head. It made Cole wonder what Cassidy would actually want with a beanie to keep her warm... If she was an ice type? The irony could not be any more spectacular._

" _Can I just have money instead?" deadpanned Cooper, actually serious with his decision. Cole admired his first son's straightforwardness, as well as being one to catch a beautiful, smart and responsible girlfriend at such a young age. He sometimes wished that he had the luck that Cooper had when he was of age. Yet, he was the proud father of a happy family, and nothing could ever change that._

" _May I please have a handbag?" politely requested Zoey, conscious of the fact that she was in the presence of her boyfriend's family, so it would only be expected to be well mannered around them. She didn't exactly have parents in this area since she lived by herself, in her own apartment. Therefore, this family was the closest she was ever going to get. She did have some relatives not too far away, but it was hard to regard them as people who actually cared about her, namely, her cousin Abigail. She wasn't all there. She was anti-social, pessimistic and rude, all the things needed to successfully drive away the people that actually care about her._

" _Great choices, now go and ask your mother." This terrible joke won the many groans of those in the living room, even a bit from Claire herself. Regardless, this Cole was the same nonchalant Flareon that they all knew and loved, and they wouldn't want to change a thing about him._

 _..._

 _Upstairs in Cassidy's room was the likely duo of herself and Lyora, sat down, spending time on Christmas day together by chatting while all the adults chatted downstairs in the lounge. Surprisingly, not even Cooper had the audacity to come and hang out with them. He was 21, and now regarded himself as a mature adult._

" _Hey Cassidy, I was downstairs earlier, talking to Cooper, and get what I found in his possession...?" Cassidy looked curious. Lyora seemed to have something concealed behind her back, so she tried looking around the Leafeon, but couldn't get a clear view of it._

" _Uh, I don't know, what is it?" Lyora unveiled a glass bottle, full of a white liquid. Cassidy couldn't recognise what its contents actually were, but she could tell that it is something that she shouldn't be consuming at her current age. "W-What? How'd you get that?"_

 _Lyora also got a plastic cup out of nowhere, and began filling the cup with the bottle's liquid. "Doesn't matter. But, you can know that we're gonna try some."_

 _Cassidy had been dragged into Lyora's tomfoolery every now and then, but this step was one step too far for the Glaceon, thus she had to gladly opt out of this one. "Nuh-uh, I don't want any of that. And you shouldn't either."_

" _Don't be such a sourpuss, Cass. You know that you want to try some." goaded the Leafeon, filling the cup up to the brim and taking a wistful whiff of the fermented goods. Cassidy couldn't believe what life had come to._

" _But what if someone like Cooper walked in and saw us... Doing this?" Lyora could now tell that Cassidy wasn't against the idea, but was rather just reluctant. With some more encouragement, the Leafeon would surely have her on the same boat._

" _Cooper wouldn't tell anyone and you know that." Cassidy looked down, in defeat. She was eternally tempted to take a sip of the drink, and it would ruin her relationship with Lyora if she refused. Therefore, through the power of peer pressure, Cassidy took the cup from Lyora's paw, and painstakingly downed half of it within a second, making exaggerated sputtering sounds as soon as she took the cup away from her mouth. "See? It's not like it was gonna kill you or anything." Lyora then took the cup and calmly drank the rest, as if she was a natural at this kind of stuff._

" _I know, but... I don't feel very well." Lyora scoffed and put the glass bottle aside._

" _You're just being a little wimp, Cass." Cassidy accepted the insult and held a cold paw to her forehead, feeling it start to heat up. She wasn't sure what the cause of this was, she suspected that it was of the drink they had just consumed. "Now, let's go downstairs and show the others that we're real adults."_

 _Cassidy couldn't tell if the Leafeon was being genuine or not, but she went along with the plan anyway. It was as if it was no longer her better judgement speaking, as that had been dulled out by the drink they just had. Cassidy found it a lot harder to stand on her four feet. They felt lifeless, wobbling about as soon as she tried standing properly. Her head began to pound, too, and her vision became blurry, as if there was something obscuring her vision. All of these symptoms were foreign to her, so she ended up bumping into her desk, bedpost and the walls. Lyora took notice of the disorientated Glaceon, and decided to tease her about it._

" _What's wrong, Cass? Having trouble handling your drink?"_

 _Cassidy tried her best to squint at the Leafeon, who stood tall and straight as if she didn't just have half a pint of alcohol. Clearly, she must have had some experience with this to not be falling head over heels. Knowing her, she probably has._

 _The two traversed downstairs, and entered the lounge, but there was no one there aside from Cooper and Zoey, the latter sipping from a half litre cup full of milk, while the former counted up the money that he had received this day. Looks like he really got what he wanted for Christmas. Lyora was perplexed. She could have sworn that this lounge was full of chatter and laughter between the adults, but as fast as they came, they disappeared._

" _Where is everyone?" asked Lyora, her speech gradually degrading to a slur._

" _They went out to a bar or something, and they said they would be back later. What a heck of a way to spend Christmas day, am I right?" informed Cooper, putting a couple more twenty Pokedollar notes in his white furry mane._

" _That plan really went up in flames. What were you... Planning to do with... Planning to get out of it?" Cassidy began to numb around her whole body. Something just didn't feel right. She could barely even form simple sentences to communicate, let alone actually think properly._

" _I don't know... But you know, Cass? You're a really good Pokemon." Cassidy thought that coming from her, was very irregular. But then again, she couldn't really think straight. If only she rejecting drinking whatever that was. "Like... Really good. You're... Really, really cute, you know that?"_

 _Now Cassidy realised that something was going on, that shouldn't be. Lyora would never compliment her like that. "What are you talking *HIC* about?" Lyora checked over to Cooper and Zoey. Seeing that they were occupied with whatever they were doing, Lyora began to slowly usher Cassidy into the kitchen. Cassidy couldn't really protest, mostly because her brain didn't want to function as it should._

" _I like you, Cass. A lot. I think... I want to..." Lyora shut her eyes and closed in on Cassidy, lips puckered and everything. Cassidy couldn't move, nor think. She barely had an idea of what was going on. Before anyone knew it, their lips met. Lyora took full advantage of the situation by using her tongue as an organ of love by gliding along Cassidy's top set of teeth. She was at an awkward angle to do this, however, thus she took to pushing the Glaceon on her back and climbing on top of her, so she could passionately present her newfound affection for Cassidy._

 _Cassidy felt waves of euphoria surf over her body, her heartbeat rate accelerating. She couldn't explain why she felt this way, but she certainly did. She made no effort to return the kiss, though. Lyora had all control over her senses. Cassidy wasn't sure if this is what she wanted, though. She had always expected her first kiss to be with the person she loved, preferably a male. This was a whole new level for her. Lyora stroked Cassidy's sensitive sides with a gentle paw, wanting to coax a little bit more from the Glaceon. For the Leafeon, the experience felt heavenly. Yet, she couldn't tell if this was real or not._

 _Zoey, who was done with her milk, got up to go to the kitchen and put the glass cup in the sink. She would have had something stronger to drink, but alas she was unsuccessful in finding the wine that Cooper saved for special occasions. She had accused him once or twice about drinking it all himself, but he denied it each time. Something was off about the 3 foot Jolteon, but she hadn't the evidence to rightfully prove him wrong. Zoey stepped out into the hallway, and walked towards the slightly ajar kitchen door._

 _As soon as she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes, dropping the glass cup on sight of the two Eeveelutions who were sprawled out on the floor, kissing each other fiercely. The cup shattered into thousands of pieces, just as the mind of Zoey was when her eyes befell the Leafeon and Glaceon._

* * *

Although it was kept in the farthest corner of Cassidy's mind, she couldn't help but think back to it a couple times, and scold herself for having such little mental capacity as to actually go on with Lyora's stupid plan. It was the worst decision of her life, and by far the worst Christmas party they've ever had for years. She may as well deal with the now, and what was at stake, such as her relationship between herself and Julley.

"Hey Julley, it's getting dark really quickly, so do you want me to drop you home, or do you want to stay the night?" asked Cooper. Julley looked at Cassidy, who's eyes and body language told him that she was desperate for him to stay. He may as well, since he wasn't keen on going home and doing what he does usually when he's in the house: Sleeping.

"If it's no problem on you guys, I could stay the night." Cooper scoffed while flicking through the channels on the television.

 **I just can't wait for the day that they just flat out tell you that you're a burden.**

"It's no problem at all, especially with Mom upstairs. She loves it when you come here, almost as much as Cassidy here does." Cassidy slugged the snickering Jolteon in his arm, aware that it wouldn't do too much in terms of actually hurting him. Lyora got a glimpse of a future opportunity. So far, she had a week to try and capture Julley's heart. All of this had to be done under the radar of Cassidy. Whatever, to her, the Glaceon's interference didn't matter at all. She found Cassidy to still be just as wimpy as she used to be. However, due to the fact that she started going out with Julley, it seemed to spike her confidence, therefore she wasn't exactly the quiet one out of the two anymore.

"Oh, thanks, let me just call my parents to tell them where I'm going to be." Julley left the room, taking away a sociable aura and replacing it with an awkward, silent one. No one really had the guts to speak. They only kept their eyes on the television and nothing else. Cody clawed aimlessly at the ground, hoping to find amusement from there. Zoey yawned, beginning to tire from the night, as did Cooper. Cassidy felt quite uneasy knowing that Lyora had a thing for her boyfriend. To add insult to injury, she didn't even have the decency to apologize to her.

Julley came back, a small smile on his face lighting up the mood of his peers around him. "My Mom said that I can stay the night. Thanks for having me over."

Cooper threw him a thumbs-up, treating him as if he was a part of the family. Cassidy hoped that soon enough, he would. "Nice one." He then turned to face his little sister. "Is Julley gonna sleep in your room, Cass?"

Cassidy hastily nodded, ignoring the fact that Lyora would normally sleep in her room, too. At least, she used to. Cassidy and Cody had already taken her belongings up to the guest room now anyway, it was a plan too good to change. Hopefully, during the time that they were in bed, Cassidy could get a chance to talk to Julley in private in regards to Lyora and her intentions.

"Alright. Then on that note, I'm outta here, don't do anything I wouldn't do." These words were rich coming from Cooper, the only known Pokemon in the whole region capable of short circuiting a toaster by sneezing. Of course, the Jolteon was pertaining to the fact that Cassidy was once again to be sleeping in the same bed as Julley. It's not like it's weird or anything; they are going out. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, effectively meaning that they both loved each other. Cooper left to go upstairs to his room, taking Cody up with him as it was getting late for him.

Zoey, the responsible Zoroark was still left in the lounge, watching the television with actual interest. It was a bit of a different sight, since you would barely see Zoey alone without Cooper. Zoey realised that all three pairs of eyes in the room were fixated on her, and she knew why.

"Okay, fine, I'll go too, you rascals." Zoey got up and left the living room, making a pit stop at the kitchen to pick up two large cartons of milk. She had a craving for milk ever since she stepped into middle school. It was a condition that the doctors just couldn't put their fingers on.

Cassidy was keen to have alone time with Julley up in her room, whereas Lyora was persistent on sticking around to get to know Julley some more, the polar opposite of what Cassidy wanted to happen. Julley knew that these two were at odds, but he didn't know to what extent their differences went head to head.

"Uh, well, it's getting kind of late, don't you think so, guys?" advised Cassidy, stifling a fake yawn to further emphasize her point. Lyora wasn't about to buy a single bit of that, and decided to make a counter point.

"Cass, it's only nine. We could just watch a small movie or something before we go to bed." Cassidy looked over to Julley to see if he approved of the idea. Julley was her boyfriend, therefore she expected him to take her side of the debate. How wrong she would turn out to be.

"I suppose we could just watch something quickly before we head upstairs, right Cassidy?" Right there, Cassidy wanted to scream, but she couldn't, for a number of reasons. Firstly, her mother was asleep. Secondly, Julley was less than a foot away from him, so she would probably end up blowing his eardrums out. As a result, she turned to internally shrieking instead. That way, no one would actually know how she felt, while also being able to express her anger. The only problem was that Arceus' ears would be bleeding in turn.

"That sounds like a plan." Cassidy strained to get that out of her mouth. Lyora was cunning, and Cassidy respected that. However, what she didn't was respect was the fact that she had the effrontery to try and steal her man. Julley was _HER MAN_ , and no one could take that from her. She already had Abby, who was already a threat taking swipes at her tail, and now she had competition within the boundaries of the safe harbour that she called home. This wasn't acceptable, but Cassidy didn't really have the gall to actually call her on it. She's watched too many rom-coms to how that would end up. First, Lyora would feign heartbreak, and then Julley would accuse her of being selfish, and then slowly move onto Lyora because of sympathy. That was nowhere on her to-do list. A plan had to be devised, sometime around now. She just needed a way to combat against Lyora and her nefarious advances.

* * *

GUYS. Shout out to my main man TOXICMACHAMP on this one: Has anyone realised that Lyora is an anagram of the word, 'Royal'? I actually didn't notice that myself XP. If you have, special kudos to you! This chapter feels a little shorter than the increasing average. I may have to do a graph centred around the amount of words every chapter. So far, I've got an average of approximately 4167 words per chapter, which I find pretty hard to believe. I could have sworn that I really stepped up on the word count recently. On the other hand, that takes into account my very early chapters that barely were around a thousand words.

Anyway, I would like to include my most sincere apologies to Ember Fever. I was unable to do your dares because I only saw it when I was done with developing these chapters. I'm super duper sorry. If there's an idea you would like me to include in future chapters, just shoot a PM my way and we can make some amends.

Hey, I would also like to cast out a big thank you to all of you readers up to now. You all have been amazing to have kept reading up to this time! May I say, last chapter must have been pretty popular, since it received a total of 22 reviews. Dang, that's a lot. Furthermore, we've hit 32,600+ views. Man, it is crazy knowing that this story has been viewed 32,600 times, it's just so surreal!

Sorry to all those who didn't get their submissions included. If you didn't, send me a PM, and you can get a deal in the making of future chapters as compensation.

-Sawssome


	42. Chapter 42

THAT GLACEON

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 42nd segment of ' _THAT GLACEON'_. Drama was high in the air last chapter, that's for sure. How will it be different from the last, or better yet, how would it be the same? Find out now!

Awesome Sawss doesn't own anything to do with Pokemon, Nintendo, or any other copyrighted franchises.

* * *

The trio of Cassidy, Julley and Lyora sat on the couch in that order, watching a dramatic movie. This time, it was about the life a young Glaceon, who simultaneously took on two rough and tough bullies with their bare paws to win over the love of his love interest. Cassidy was sort of envious of that girl. She didn't exactly have much competition. On the other hand, she was bombarded with other female opponents wanting to get their grubby paws on her Julley.

While watching the movie, Julley could have sworn that he saw a few flashes of light to his left, but dismissed it as part of the movie.

"So Julley, how are you finding school?" asked Lyora. Cassidy could tell by the tone of her voice that she couldn't care less about the Umbreon's academic prowess. She just wanted to make some small talk so increase her propinquity with Julley.

"It's actually amazing. Firstly, it's where I met my only love, Cassidy." Cassidy's face lit up. She was absolutely stunned, not only at Julley's choice of words, but also the fact that he did it at a time to successfully show Lyora that he still belonged to her heart. How romantic.

"Oh really? Have you made any other friends?" Clever play on behalf of Lyora's part. She knew that Julley was edging towards Cassidy's side, so she swerved the subject onto something else not completely irrelevant, but irrelevant enough for Julley not to catch on so quickly.

"Yeah. There's this really strong Blaziken named Brendan, who I thought was big and burly to threaten others, but when you get around to knowing him not as a representation and as a person, he's really nice. Funnily enough, he ended up dating my step-sister." Lyora felt that Julley was beginning to go on a tangent, but still kept a stare that showed Julley that she had a modicum of interest in this conversation. Cassidy had calmed down. The topic of talk had been converted into something a little less tense. However, knowing Lyora, she would definitely be the type of person to ensure that she gets her way. She and Abby should organise a play date or something.

"Mmm, how interesting... I wish I attended your school..." slightly whined Lyora, yet Cassidy was having none of it.

"Yeah, but it must suck since you're in college, now." carefully interjected Cassidy, moving a little bit closer to Julley to assert their dominance.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm here now, so we have all the time in the world." encouraged Lyora. Cassidy couldn't tell if Julley had caught on yet, but she remembered that Julley was Julley, he wouldn't know what it he would be getting himself into until it was too late. Cassidy could catch the slur on the Leafeon's tongue whenever she talked. Cassidy couldn't let Lyora have her way. Little did Cassidy know that Lyora's intentions were miles away from how she had hypothesized.

The movie ended with a huge but expected plot twist. Cassidy had advised that they now shoot off to bed, and for once, Lyora actually agreed, not without blatantly announcing her reluctance. Although, she hated to see Julley wander off into Cassidy's room, as she was confined to the smaller space of Zoey's former room. Cassidy, on the other hand, had no reason to be mad anymore. She had Julley all to herself. She felt spoiled.

Cassidy led Julley into her room, and shut the door behind her. Julley's eyes scaled across the familiar room, his icy sculpture having not moved an inch since the last time he saw it. It stood tall and proud, unlike Julley's usual posture, which was hopeless and wimpy. Yet, this self-proclaimed wimp has had the rollercoaster ride of his life over this one month. Remembering that he still had school tomorrow, Julley hopped into Cassidy's white sheets and opened a space on the bed for her, effectively rolling the red carpet under her feet. Cassidy was obliged to take the offer, and accepted it with glee.

"Thanks, Julley. Do you mind if I, talk to you for a bit?" asked Cassidy, turning off her bedside lamp so her vision was blocked by nothing but darkness. Although Cassidy could no longer see Julley, she could feel the warmth he radiated off him, and snaked a pair of arms around him to pull him closer.

"Of course." said Julley, accepting the inviting softness of Cassidy's paws.

Even though the pressure of actually maintaining eye contact with Julley was gone, she still felt nervous as if she was.

"It's about Lyora. I care for her so much. We've known each other for so long, and she's the person in my family I've had the most chemistry with, yet it feels as if she's stabbing me in the back." Cassidy could feel Julley turn his head to look at her faint silhouette, foreshadowing a not so nice response from the Umbreon.

"What do you mean?"

There it was. Cassidy could feel Julley slowly creeping over to her feisty cousin's side, just as she predicted.

"Well firstly, she flat out said that she likes you. Secondly, during my dare, she licked you. Right up your neck. Of all the things she could have done, that stupid..." Julley could feel her temper flaring, so he tactfully put a pair of lips upon her own.

After pulling away, Julley ran a slightly nervous paw through the messy mop on her head.

"I get it Cassidy. Would you describe that feeling as… Jealousy?" Julley could feel the Glaceon exhale in defeat, letting him know that he was playing his cards right. However, his wit told him that he didn't want to make this problem sound like it was her fault.

 **By that wit, you actually mean me, right?**

"Yeah… I guess I am jealous. I don't mean to, it's just that… It frustrates me whenever I see her cuddling up to you or something like that." Cassidy could vaguely see the white of Julley's teeth among the darkness that confounded them. His razor sharp incisors were perfectly aligned to form an assuring smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't have any feelings for Lyora. At the most, she's a close friend." These words put Cassidy at ease, evident by the fact that she slid under the covers a little more, so the only thing exposed to the air was her head.

"Yeah, it definitely does." Julley snuggled into Cassidy's embrace a little more, as he began to fall victim to slumber.

"…"

"I think we forgot to buy the ingredients for tomorrow."

* * *

"AWWRGHH..."

That was an example of an exhausted Leafeon's yawn. Lyora slid out of her bed, that smelled an awful a lot like Zoey. Don't ask her why she knew how Zoey smelled like, though it's very distinct. She stood in front of a mirror that boasted her figure in a reflection for herself. She seemed to have woken up in a terrible state, her fur sticking out in all wayward directions, bags hanging heavy under her eyes and leaf atop her head drooping down in a disorderly fashion. She craned her neck to look at her alarm clock. It read noon in big and red numbers. She had over slept, but didn't care in the slightest.

Lyora took a trip down the stairs, ending up in the lounge, where she found no one there. This meant that she had the whole house to herself. Julley and Cassidy obviously went to school, while Cooper most likely took off to drop Cody to school and Zoey to work, before goofing off somewhere else. Even if Claire was here or not, she was probably sleeping, and would be sleeping for the whole day, thus she was eager to spend the moments she had in singularity wisely.

First, she would conduct an experiment. Lyora took out her phone, and browsed through the many photos of Julley that she had taken the day before. It was miraculous how neither Cassidy nor Julley realized this, since she had the flash on for the first couple of photos. Never look a gift Zebstrika in the mouth, had been the motto they always said.

The third photo was expertly taken. Unbeknownst to the camera, Julley was sitting in a regular position, eyes keenly fixated on the television. His red eyes portrayed innocence and curiosity. He had on him a small and barely noticeable smile, but Lyora knew not the reason why.

She couldn't explain why, but Lyora just didn't feel aroused by looking at each of his cute features he had on his body and face. No matter how long and hard she looked, she didn't feel any different. No wonder her friends regarded her as an outcast. She would say that she is in more ways than one.

Flinging her phone to one side, Lyora accepted the hard truth by entering the kitchen and seeing what foods were available to indulge herself in.

* * *

Tap, tap, and tap. That was the sound of a bored and frustrated Blaziken in his gym class, mindlessly knocking on the woodwork of the bench that he sat on with an irritated claw. After finding out that the person who had called him yesterday wasn't actually Mark, and was instead Cassidy, it took no rocket scientist to understand that Brendan wasn't exactly in the best of moods today. To add insult to injury, he was still deemed an invalid, thus he was unable to participate in any of his gym classes for the remaining week. Watching his friends enjoy themselves in one of his favourite lessons isn't one of the best ways to relax, in the Blaziken's opinion. His best friend, Tyson, hadn't even decided to try comforting him, not even for a minute. Instead, he rushed head first into the basketball match, isolating Brendan on the bench.

He had been notified of an upcoming friendly battling event against Celebi high school at the beginning of the lesson. Brendan could tell you from a first-hand experience that when it came to battling, they were no joke. It was around that time where Brendan realised that Machokes and Gurdurrs hit like a truck. However, when Mr. Wheezle showed him the starting line-up, he was absolutely disheartened to discover that the B. Bursyamo wasn't the one he was thinking of. At first glance, Brendan thought that Mr. Wheezle was having a laugh. The daft old Floatzel would tend to do that sometimes. However, it made Brendan shut up when he saw that he really wasn't. In a fit of rage, Brendan nearly ended up ripping his hoodie in half over the fact that his sister was chosen over him. If it wasn't for Jasmine's intervention, Brendan's prized silver hoodie would have been torn to shreds. Instead, it was just stretched out a little.

Someone that he didn't expect out of the multitudes came to his side. Unfortunately, it wasn't Arceus, but rather the usually quiet Julley.

"Hey Brendan, do you have a second?" asked Julley. In his right mind, Brendan would have given a sarcastic scoff. Here he was, sat on a bench with literally no one else on it aside from himself and Julley. He had all the seconds in the world.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Man, now that he had responded calm and collectively, Brendan really wished that he had shown some attitude in the form of sarcasm when talking to the Umbreon.

"Well, I-I just wanted to apologize for the prank that Cassidy played on you yesterday. We were just having a bit of fun at her place, and one thing led to another… You get it, right?" Brendan slumped a bit. They had no idea how hard the prank had struck him initially. Then again, it was kind of his fault for walking right past his sister, the person who was supposed to be missing in action, while on a valiant quest to save her, so he was eligible to take some of the blame.

"It's no big deal. A prank's a prank." Julley liked the way Brendan rationalized it down to its barest of bones.

 **Man, I just can't wait for him to find out that it was you who pulled his chair back that time ago.**

 _He's... Not on a need-to-know basis about that..._

"Thanks for understanding, Brendan." The Umbreon then skipped off, leaving Brendan by himself again. It was around these times, Brendan would really wish that he was someone else. He probably had the least luck in the world. The day played out the same, yet Brendan had no way of expecting it- Maybe it was the ol' 'flattened by a vending machine', or maybe if he was incredibly unlucky, his sister would be abducted by some perverse kid in his school desperate for some Blaziken butt.

Brendan groaned and moaned, but couldn't find a way to get rid of his boredom. Luckily for him (that's a first), Jasmine had appeared from the pull up bars to provide him with some company.

"Hey there, cutie." Jasmine gave him a short and sweet kiss as a greeting, before she sat beside him and his discomfort. Once again, Brendan never understood what was so cute about him.

"Sup." coolly returned the Blaziken, although he would admit that he's putting on a bit of a front; he didn't want to act all grumpy around Jasmine.

"I've got all of the stuff we need to bake this cake, such as chocolate, sprinkles, and all of that yadda." Brendan gave her thumbs up, trying his best to show Jasmine that he was looking forward to today's home economics lesson. But, this didn't convince Jasmine in the slightest. "Soo... Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Damn, he was easier to read than a tabloid. "Nothing, I'm fine." Jasmine squinted at Brendan, examining him very closely.

"Are you sure, babe? You have been looking a little hot under the feathers today." Brendan never thought that he would actually hear that come out of someone's mouth.

"Trust me, just a little tired, that's it." Jasmine stopped her lean on the Blaziken, and returned back to her normal position. Brendan made a mental note to work on his body language.

"Alright, but don't you end up sleeping, m'kay?" Brendan nodded. Once again, Jasmine reduced herself to acting like his mother. He couldn't exactly say that it annoyed him, since he didn't really have a motherly figure anymore. He wished, though.

* * *

After the lesson, Julley found himself waiting in the line for food behind Jasmine. Cassidy was lucky enough to get her food early before the line length began multiplying. The Umbreon, while patiently waiting for his meal, had realized that Jasmine had a mischievous smirk on her face, not like the usual one she would have, but the one when she was clearly up to no good.

"Hey Jasmine, what are you smiling about?" Jasmine turned fully to face the Umbreon, placing her paws on her voluptuous hips.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Mom's been awfully curious about you staying over at Cassidy's house." Although Julley's face was indifferent, he felt himself beginning to pale a bit. Once his mother got the wrong idea, she would regard it as a fact until told otherwise by fifteen different people.

"I-I swear! I don't do anything like that at her place! We just simply sit around in the lounge, watching TV and all." Julley didn't even know if Jasmine was buying it. If her smirk was any proof, he would say that no changes had been made to her opinion.

"Uh huh, and then you 'chill' afterwards, right?" Julley couldn't exactly tell if it was sarcasm or not, but he nodded anyway. This resulted in Jasmine absolutely laughing her head off, clutching her stomach and losing her footing. Julley didn't really understand what was so funny, but he forced out a couple of strained laughs so he wouldn't feel so awkward. Many people in the line turned to look at the guffawing Lucario. He could even feel the piercing eyes of Abby among the many glares they received. Jasmine slowly made her way back onto her feet, chuckling a bit here and there, wiping a tear of joy away from her eye.

"Alright, Julley, I believe you. Now if you can excuse me, I'm off to go and share the source of laughter with my peers elsewhere." Jasmine exited the line, as well as the cafeteria, but the echoes of her laughs could still be heard throughout the school building. Still, Julley struggled to wrap his head around the joke.

* * *

The first part of the home economics class started. While seated in between Cassidy and a snickering Lucario, Julley could not remember if he always had this class. They had probably just incorporated it in student's lessons recently. This could prove to actually be useful for Julley, since his parents were out nearly 67% of the time, and he couldn't live on pizza forever. Waltzing into the classroom was none other than Ms. Poidaughter, who was in reality, a pretty good cook, as well as an English teacher. She wore a hairnet, yet she didn't have any hair. This was eventually the talk of the class, until the Nidoqueen got them to shut up.

"Settle down, everyone! You've probably already heard the program for today from your tutors, so I won't waste any more time. Instructions are on your table, so get into your pairs, get to a station and start baking those cakes!" cheerfully sang Ms. Poidaughter, who suddenly held a perfectly baked chocolate cake in her hand that she got from nowhere. Like, seriously, where'd that come from? Nevertheless, the cake gave an idea to the students partaking in the activity of what their cake should aspire to look like.

Cassidy took Julley by the paw and took him over to a free cooking station, where she got everything they needed out of the cupboard underneath the counter.

"Alright, Julley, today I went speed-shopping before you was awake, so I've got all the goods, such as..." Cassidy searched in her bag, before pulling out a pack of chocolate, and throwing it onto the table. "Chocolate!"

Julley carefully inspected the packet, and tilted his head in confusion. "Uhh... Cassidy? These are raisins..." Cassidy stepped over to where he was looking, and her eyes widened at her crucial mistake. It was no wonder. Cassidy was pretty curious as to why they would be serving chocolate in the fruit section.

"Oh... Well, it's all fine, since I still have the sprinkles." Julley looked at the pack of sprinkles, and looked back over to Cassidy. Perhaps she wasn't feeling very well, since this was a pack of multicoloured erasers.

"Cassidy? Are you... Feeling alright?" Cassidy looked at the packet of 'sprinkles', now realising that it clearly wasn't sprinkles.

"Aw, dangit! There must be something wrong with me." Julley rubbed his head, worried that Cassidy may be coming down with something if she couldn't tell the difference between sprinkles and erasers.

 **Those must be some pretty large sprinkles, or some pretty small erasers.**

"I don't mind having a plain cake anyway." Cassidy shook her head, as if it was taboo to eat a cake that had no special flavouring to it. She stirred flour, milk and eggs in a bowl before sliding the bowl over to Julley.

"I'll fix this, just keep doing what the instructions tell you to do, and you'll be fine. I'm going to call Lyora, and see if she can come over and buy us some chocolate." Julley was extremely sceptical of this plan, but found himself stirring the dough anyway. All of this felt a little coincidental, but then again, it was happening to him. Nothing out of the ordinary here, folks. Cassidy paced back to her bag, where she kept her phone and began to dial Lyora's number. It rang a couple times, before a voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello?" That voice sounded like it was faltering.

"Lyora, it's Cassidy. You know where my school is, don't you? Do you mind if you come over and bring some chocolate here? It's for a home economics project, but I bought the wrong stuff. You can use the money on my dresser."

"Not a problem. I'll be there soon."

Cassidy felt the need to take back everything she said about the Leafeon. However, her point would still stand if she fails to pull this off. "Thank you sooo much, Lyora!"

"Anything for you, Cassie." The phone was put down. Cassidy hadn't heard that nickname in a really long time. She didn't mind it or anything, but she had grown accustomed to just Cass, courtesy of Julley. To be honest, Cassidy thought that last sentence sounded out of tune for the Leafeon, as if she was purring or something. Disregarding that, Cassidy was grateful that Lyora was able to help her out.

* * *

Lyora trotted down the street, obviously in no rush for anyone or anything, **(EXPERT SARCASM)** a bar of succulent chocolate carefully placed in her maw. She could remember where her cousin's school was since the last time she came here. Before coming to Cassidy's house last year, her family took a series of twists and turns that included the street with Cassidy's school on it, before finally arriving at the Blizzards' residence.

She turned into her school gates. The receptionist, a female Manectric, was looking quite curious as she walked past. Maybe she wasn't expecting a Leafeon carrying a chocolate bar to walk by at her workplace. Lyora looked around, checking for any signs or indications that could get her over to wherever the classes for home economics were, probably somewhere around a kitchen or something. This school looked nothing like her college, so she was sort of lost. An idea popped into the Leafeon's head as an Absol walked by. Lyora assumed that she was a school pupil, so she padded over to her to ask for directions.

Lyora removed the bar of chocolate from her mouth and spoke to the dark type Pokemon. "Excuse me? Do you know where the home economics classes are?" The Absol turned around, so Lyora could get a good view of her piercing navy spheres. It was around now that Lyora wished that she had just asked the receptionist, since this Absol looked like she was ready to tear her to shreds with her glance. The Absol didn't speak at all. Instead, she flicked her head to the left, where a neat white sign read: " _HOME AND FOOD TECHNOLOGY"_ , pointing to a set of stairs that probably led to her destination.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't see that." The Absol didn't lift her stare, and didn't seem like she was going to engage in conversation, so Lyora just walked up the stairs, leaving the Absol to smirk and continue walking down the hallways.

Lyora reached the top of the stairs. From the first classroom visible from where she was, she could see Julley, fiddling around with the control panel on an oven. Next to him was Cassidy, who was pointing to each one and giving him an inaudible description. Cassidy really looked like she was in control, contrary to how she would act around her. Lyora could tell that Cassidy was the more dominant party in the relationship between her and Julley, but she was definitely the most recessive when compared to herself. Lyora dismissed this fact and walked over to the door, knocking on it a couple times, leading a large Nidoqueen to walk over and open it for her.

"How may I help you?" politely asked the Nidoqueen. Lyora could see the aqua irises of Cassidy positioned behind her, but slightly to the left.

"Hello ma'am. This is for my cousin Cassidy, who forgot it at home." Lyora handed the Nidoqueen the bar of chocolate.

"Thank you, I will give it to her. Have a nice day." Ms. Poidaughter shut the door on the Leafeon, leaving her to walk away knowing that she had done a good deed for the day. The Nidoqueen walked over to Cassidy, where she was finalizing Julley's tutorials concerning the oven. "Ms. Blizzards? A Leafeon came just now and told me to hand this to you."

Both Cassidy and Julley looked at the bar of chocolate in glee, knowing that Lyora pretty much saved their behinds when it came down to making a good cake. "Thanks a bunch, miss!" Cassidy took the chocolate from the hands of the Nidoqueen, who returned to the front desk to enjoy another freshly baked cake made by none other than herself.

"Wow, I don't doubt Lyora, but I didn't know if she was actually going to bring it in." admitted Julley, watching Cassidy put the chocolate in a bowl and heat that bowl up in a microwave.

"Same here. Lyora isn't exactly clumsy, but more often than not, it's hard to rely on her." replied Cassidy. She would just have to learn to trust her more. It could be said that Lyora had been acting a little differently than she does normally, especially around Julley. It's as if she's trying to impress him or something. That's what Cassidy didn't like. As the pair of Eeveelutions waited for the chocolate to melt, another pair behind them could be heard conversing with one another.

"Aw, Jasmine! C'etait superflu!" Jasmine tilted her head at the words coming out of Brendan's beak. Maybe he was sick or something. She didn't know. She wasn't so good at foreign languages, nor biology.

"Brendan? Can you speak Arceus' English, please?"

 **Je le trouvé offensant. (I found that offensive.)**

"Sorry, coach said that if I was to partake in the international tournament, I need to work on my foreign languages. Anyway, I'm telling you that the chocolate we bought was more than we needed." Jasmine looked over to the counter. Fifteen bars of chocolate piled on top of each other like bricks.

"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine, taking a chocolate bar for herself and stuffing it back in her bag. Brendan wasn't too sure about keeping all that chocolate for themselves. Honestly, he didn't even like candy. He only did when he had a weighty craving.

"Come on, Jasmine. We can't keep all of that. Let's give them to others." Jasmine groaned and rolled her eyes, but accepted the fact that Brendan held up a fair point. This didn't stop her taking an extra bar or two for herself, though.

Brendan, holding half of the stack of chocolate bars, walked by Julley and Cassidy's work space, dropping a bar along the way. Both Eeveelutions were befuddled about this, though.

"Hey Brendan? Did you leave this here?" asked Cassidy, holding up the chocolate. Brendan shook his head, and opened his yellow beak to speak.

"Nah, we had extra, so you can keep that one." Despite the fact that Cassidy looked like she was all happy and joyful, Julley could tell that she was about to blow a fuse. Julley never thought that he would see Cassidy get actually angry, therefore he smiled and put a cautious paw over the Glaceon's back.

"How about you just keep that one; I'll watch the cake." Julley led Cassidy over to a chair where she could sit down, and possibly enjoy some of the leftover chocolate too. Julley thought to himself. Why didn't they just ask someone else working in the classroom for some leftovers?

* * *

After the lesson, all of the cakes were graded upon aesthetics by Ms. Poidaughter, mostly because none of the students wanted the Nidoqueen to get her grubby claws on their cake. The duo lucked out with an A- grade, which actually wasn't so bad. However, it could've been even better if Julley knew how to stir properly, and if Cassidy could tell the difference between sprinkles and a packet of multicoloured erasers.

Exiting the class was a less joyous Cassidy. This hadn't really been her day so far, but that could all change, as long as she kept a hopeful mood up. Julley followed the Glaceon into the cafeteria. He already had something to eat today, but the dinner ladies were serving free fries. No one in their right mind would miss out on an offer like that. Heck, Julley was certain that he saw that likes of Mr. Wheezle, Mr. Tricity and even Principal Latias queuing up in the line among students to get their share of the goods. After grabbing their plates of fries, Cassidy and Julley sat down at a table, consisting of a lone Jasmine, chewing on a plate of fried potatoes.

"What's up, guys? How did your cake turn out?" asked Jasmine. Cassidy was shocked that she wasn't already the talk of the whole school due to her amateur mistake.

"It was standard. I think I'm gonna taste mine when I get home." answered Cassidy, showing the Lucario half of the cake in a plastic box. Jasmine then turned to her brother, who was delightfully chewing on his fries.

"Hey Julley, are you gonna have that cake when you get home?" Julley shook his head no. "Great decision." Jasmine reached over and took his share of the cake. Cassidy wasn't so sure if she was happy with his choice, though. That cake had been made between them, and was a staple of work between lovers. However, she suspected that Julley didn't really eat sweet things. Plus, Jasmine could basically be considered as a vacuum at this point.

Waltzing over to their table was the feathered fiend, Brendan, holding a plate of tasty fries above his head, of which he spared no expense. He took a whiff of his meal, deducing that it would be best eaten with sauce.

"Man, nothing says a good day like fries that you don't need to pay for. I would go for seconds, but I can tell that coach is watching me very carefully from his position in the line." The whole table ended up laughing, some more than others. Cassidy could see the day lightening up for her. Maybe it was just her in a bad mood, but to be honest, most of this begun when Lyora came over. It could still be that jealousy kicking in, but Cassidy found no reason to envy the Leafeon. On the other hand, her gut feelings definitely found a way.

Cassidy saw Jasmine take a couple fries from Brendan's plate without any protest emitting from his beak. It was obvious to the whole school that the two were a healthy couple, so why didn't she feel the same with her and Julley? What did they do that was so different? Cassidy didn't want to end her relationship with Julley, since she loved him, and was pretty sure that she did the same for her. However, it just felt stale whenever they were together. Of course, the kisses were great, but sometimes, Cassidy wished for more from the Umbreon. Have... Have Brendan and Jasmine had... Y'know, _intercourse,_ with each other yet? That question raced through Cassidy's mind. She was great friends with Jasmine, so maybe she could let her in on a few tips. Normally, Zoey would be the first person she would run to. She had been in the ball game for years now, and it was evident that she and Cooper took their relationship very seriously.

After finishing her meal, Cassidy turned to Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine, do you mind if I can talk to you in private?" Jasmine nodded, and moved to another table, not without taking the rest of Brendan's fries. A real bummer, it was, since he was looking forward to it.

Once Cassidy and Jasmine settled down at another table out of earshot from Julley and Brendan, their conversation ensued.

"So what's up?" asked Jasmine, stuffing some fries down her gullet. It was a wonder how she was able to stay so slim after eating so much.

Cassidy found it hard to begin, since it was a bit of an awkward topic. "Well... I know that you and Brendan make a great couple, but I just don't feel like it's the same for Julley and me. I just wanted to know if you can share some advice: How do you and Brendan stay as such a good couple?"

For once, Jasmine stopped stuffing her mouth with carbohydrates to answer the question. This inquiry took a lot of thinking to give a valid response. She wondered on the many aspects that made her and Brendan practically inseparable, and compared it to Cassidy's case.

"I guess you could say that I just like Brendan for who he is. I mean, he acts all rough and tough around his friends, and although he tries to do that around me too, it's all too obvious that he's the complete opposite. However, it's not like he's putting on a facade or anything. Brendan just thinks that I'll lose my positive image of him if I know who he really is, but to say the least, he's not really good at hiding it. For example, did you know that he's actually capable of speaking at least five different languages? How crazy!" Cassidy was aware of that from the get-go, but decided to keep her mouth shut for obvious reasons. "But hey, that's beside the point. I like him because he's just a nice person in general, being influenced by others to act differently. However, he can't keep the mask on with me. I know how he is on the inside, and that's why I like him."

 **Plus, he's HAWT.**

That really got Cassidy's brain working. Jasmine made sense, but that also made her think: What qualities of Julley made her like him? If anything, it would be majorly due to his innocence. Cassidy found that she had the most interest in him when he was the classic, stutterer Julley that she used to love.

"Thanks for sharing this one, but do you mind if I ask you a more... _personal_ , question?" Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and wagged her head up and down. She was the curious type, for sure. Plus, she had seen pretty much everything that society wanted to keep a secret at the age of 15, so she couldn't be any more surprised.

"Well... Have you and Brendan... Y'know..."

A blush began to form on the turquoise fur of the Glaceon. Jasmine could definitely take a hint, so she snickered before giving her an answer.

"You mean if we've had sex yet? Well, I've been trying to get him to... Inadvertently, of course, but we've never actually gotten around to actually doing it. I really do want to try it, though. From what I have heard, it's one of the most magical experiences one can have in their life."

 **Then clearly, you just haven't tried dipping your** _ **Bronzoreos**_ **in milk.**

"I've been giving him all sorts of signs that I want to escalate our position in our relationship, but sometimes, Brendan can be a little dense. By that, I mean very."

Now it was Cassidy's turn to laugh, although she had a very red face.

"I mean, Brendan's great and all, but sometimes I wish that he would show his romantic side a little more. I get the fact that I'm quite young and all, but I'm aware of any consequences, and ready to deal with them should they ever happen. I just only want to live the liberties that I have while I still can, and experiment with the various pleasures of the world." explained Jasmine. The Lucario upheld a very clever point, even making Cassidy able to relate with her since she too felt like that at one point. Cassidy wasn't envious of Jasmine for being able to bag someone like Brendan, but instead felt happy for the Lucario.

"You sound like you have your whole life planned out in front of you. Yet, I'm here stuck in a romantic predicament. It's one thing trying to maintain a relationship, but I feel like Julley would soon fall for another girl." Jasmine looked shocked at what the Glaceon had just said.

"What do you mean? You two fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, and you know that." Cassidy scratched her head, finding it difficult to express her idea in words.

"As in, it seems that a lot of the people I meet want a piece of Julley. You know about Abby, but even my cousin's been trying to jump on the bandwagon. I just don't know how to keep up anymore." Jasmine understood every bit of it. She heaved a sigh as she began to give the Glaceon some encouraging advice.

"I know what you mean. If you really love Julley, you wouldn't let him go to some other bimbo. Instead, you would stay resilient, and keep his heart to yourself, understand?" Cassidy nodded with a smile. It was great to know that Jasmine cared for her. She could really do with some of that kind of support in her life. "Alright, now classes are gonna start, but if you need anything, just ring me up or come over to my house, m'kay?" Cassidy nodded again as Jasmine got up and walked back over to her boyfriend, hugging him sensually from behind, pressing her chest against his muscular back. She even went to the extent of sneaking her paws under his hoodie and feeling up his abs. It could be hypothesized that she had an addiction for them. Cassidy observed what the two would do around each other, and wondered if that is what she should try on Julley. It could do some good, blatant by the fact that the two were already in an irrevocable bond with one another. However, she could try that another time so Julley wouldn't suspect a shift in her behaviour.

The bell rang, yelling at students to get to their next lesson. As much as Cassidy would love to invite Julley over to spend another night, she felt as if she needed some time alone to think. Although, that would be pretty hard considering the presence of Lyora.

* * *

Abby was walking home, her day not being any more spectacular than it is usually. She watched the many other pedestrians pass by, many travelling in couples. She wondered... How would it feel to experience true love? Even if, what is true love? Abby wasn't going soft or mellow or anything. She was simply curious. All this time, she thought that she could get the shorthand sensation by threats and just being a menace to others in general. Perhaps, it was time to change up her approach. In addition, chasing after Julley had become a little monotonous. She never ran into him as often as she used to. What was his name? Flex? Lucas? The Luxray. Whatever, him. Abby could give it a shot... She could actually try liking him... For who he is, and not what he can do for her. But, this did not mean she wasn't going to be dominant between them.

The Absol was at odds with the usual way she would live. There was always someone to torment, someone to make feel powerless. In spite of that, Abby just didn't feel the same anymore.

She walked up to the front porch of her house, lifeless and hopeless as it should always be. But, she could hear voices from the door, two of them to be exact. One sounded familiar and feminine, the other masculine and unidentifiable. Abby opened the door, seeing two Pokemon stood in the foyer. A Zoroark, which she would know is Zoey, and a Jolteon, who she presumed was the boyfriend that she would constantly gush on about.

"Hey, what's going on Abigail?" asked Zoey, who was rubbing the head of the Jolteon.

"Nothing, I'm fine." boringly replied the Absol, flinging her house keys onto a nearby table, before turning to the Jolteon. "Who's this?"

Despite the slight rudeness that was slipping of Abby's tongue, the Jolteon took it upon himself to answer the question. "My name's Cooper. It's great to finally meet you, Abigail."

Abby only looked at Zoey, giving her the glance as if to ask if she was actually serious or not, then looked back to the Jolteon. "Hello." From there, Abby left the scene, heading straight for her room. Cooper was unsure about that first greeting. He feels like he left a bad impression on the young Absol.

"Uhh... Was it something I said?" asked Cooper, rubbing the top of his scalp in worry. Zoey rolled her eyes at the cliché line used by almost everyone who has an awkward first greeting with someone new.

"Nah, she's always like that. Anyway, thanks for dropping me here. I'll soon get ready to go to work, so I'll see you later, Cooper." Cooper planted a kiss on Zoey's cheek, before exiting the building. Yet, the Jolteon couldn't seem to shake off the unnerving aura that radiated from Abigail. Scary wasn't the word to describe it. More like... Shredding your soul into pieces, that sensation.

Cooper hopped into his car, and started the engine. He zoomed off away from Abby's house, and following five minutes, drove past his sister's school. Luckily, he caught a glimpse of two young Glaceons travelling together by foot. This was the benefit of owning a car. This was also the benefit of being the first born. He pulled in close to the sidewalk so he could get their attention easier.

"Hey, pedestrians!"

 **Wait... Then what would you call someone on a pogo stick? Are they even classified as vehicles?**

Both Cassidy and Cody could recognise that voice from anywhere. they looked over to the main road, and saw their elder brother's expensive sports car situated near the paving. "Great timing, bro. My legs were getting tired." told Cody as he jumped into the back seat of the car.

"Aren't you guys just lucky to have a brother such as I? Now, let's get back home, since I've got a developing theory to publish by tomorrow." bragged Cooper, putting pedal to the metal. Cassidy felt at ease by the feeling of wind caressing past her cheeks as they drove down the road. It was around now, that Cassidy forgot all of what she was anxious about today. That's what she needed, some time to relax. School certainly wasn't the best place to chill. She should opt for Cooper to take her out for drives from time to time.

Cooper parked the car perfectly outside their house, and got out of the vehicle, with Cassidy and Cody following after. Before Cooper could open the door using his keys, Lyora had already opened the door for them, as if expecting them at this exact moment. However, she noticed that a member of the party was missing.

"Afternoon, everyone." As Cassidy passed her, she went closer to her ear. "Hey, where's Julley?" Lyora's tone didn't sound like she was concerned if Julley was here or not, but sounded as if she didn't want him to be.

"I didn't invite him over today. I felt that we needed some time alone, so I let him go on his way." Lyora nodded, but felt kind of giddy on the inside. She knew why, but didn't want to make it perceptible to Cassidy.

"Aww, what a shame. I guess it'll just be me and you, Cass. Just how it used to be."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 42, which is so far, the longest chapter yet, spanning 7.7k words! It's like... Legit 4AM right now. XD I've been working for ages, since some of the reviews were concerned about the update for the next chapter. This is a response, telling you not to fret about anything. This chapter focuses more on all of the characters as a whole, instead of following just a few.

Before I forget, I would like to thank Ultima the Eternal Dragon for looking into any intricacies in this story, and posting some theories in the reviews section. Personally, I think that your theories are very interesting, and would love to hear more of them! Perhaps it may be true! I will tell you though, that you are certainly not wrong there, Ultima.

Now, thanks for reading, and I do encourage you to leave a review behind, because I definitely look at them. I'll see you all next chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be a Christmas edition or anything, since I still want to continue with the general plotline of the story, but if it is, I'll do my best to make it enjoyable.

-Sswas Emosewa


	43. Chapter 43

THAT GLACEON

 **Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, December is a time for family to come together, and enjoy the fact that they have the fortune of care for one another.**

In the words of the Legendary Umbreon-L0ver, "Please Make new one I am dying..." Welp, time to get to work XD, but for real, I understand your point. It must be kind of aggravating for you guys to check this story every now and then, only to find out that I haven't updated in a while. Please know that I'm working as hard as I can, but I've been wrapped up in a bunch of family get-togethers and all. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my family, but I just couldn't find the time to write then. Plus, I got some Christmas prezzies, namely money XP. Oh, and deodorant. You can't forget the deodorant. Lots of it.

A shout out to MasterFrench for being the local translator XD, it's always nice to include different languages to increase diversity, but it's even better to have a reader explaining to the public if they don't understand. Good guy MasterFrench, I'd say!

I feel content with how last chapter played out. Sorry for the lack of Christmas themes here guys. I'll obviously try to include some Christmas stuff, since Tis' the season and all, but remember that not everyone celebrates Christmas, so I'm trying to be as universal as possible, because this is the people's story.

Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon.

BTW: I started this chapter before Christmas, so there's going to be a bit of jumping between periods of time. A small notice so you don't get confused.

* * *

"Supposedly, it's due to start snowing very soon." claimed Claire. The Blizzards' family with the addition of Lyora were sat together in the kitchen, trying to enjoy a large takeaway meal bought by Cooper. However, it was seemingly ruined due to the violent sounds coming from Cody's gaming system.

"I don't know about that, Mom. The weather forecast is never correct." replied Cooper, slurping his noodles with pleasure. But, as he began to enjoy his food, the gunshots emitting from Cody's game began to get louder and louder. He was so close to chastise the Glaceon, but Cassidy took the words right out of his mouth.

"Cody? Can you put that thing down, now? We're trying to eat."

"Hold on, I'm nearly done." Cody's food hadn't even been touched yet, but whenever someone tried reaching for it, he would always swat their paw away.

"You said that half an hour ago!" argued Cassidy, snatching his precious out of his very paws.

"HEY! Give that back!" Cody lunged across the table to take back what was his, spilling various drinks in the process.

"Cody, look at what you've done! Sit down!" shouted Cooper, salty that his younger brother had just spilled Oran berry juice all over the table, yet he was probably going to be the one to clean it up afterwards. Soon, the whole room was filled with yelling, the only composed two being Claire, who was simply too tired to intervene, and Lyora, who felt too awkward to intervene. Eventually, Cooper took the gaming system away from Cassidy, and left the room with it, leaving the members silent. Cooper then grabbed his car keys from the table in the foyer he left it on. The front door was opened. Cody got up immediately, having an idea of what Cooper had in mind for his beloved gaming console.

"Wait, Cooper, what are you doing?!" Cody gave chase to Cooper, who put his console right next to the left front wheel and hopped into his car, turning the engine on. "NO, COOPER, STOP!" Cooper smirked. He wasn't actually going to do it, but it was worth seeing his brother's face.

"See? Zoey's not here to step in, is she? Next time, listen to your elders, and stop playing that game when we're eating, okay Code?" Cody was on the verge of tears. He knew he was on thin ice with his siblings, but now they were taking it too far. He could barely bring an arm up to wipe his tears away, but did his best to nod. "Good. You can only play this on weekends. Be advised, though. If Cassidy catches you, chances are that you won't be so lucky." Cooper switched the whirring engine off, got out of the car and retrieved the unscathed video games console. The two of them went back inside, and Cooper put the console on top of the fridge. But, Cooper was met with a very unpleasant glare from Claire.

"What is wrong with you, Cooper? Why are you threatening your brother to the point that he cries?" yelled Claire, bringing Cody into her arms to soak his tears in her fur. Cooper looked nonchalant about the whole situation, since he was of age, and then some.

"Chill out, Mom, I was only making him learn a lesson." Claire left the kitchen in umbrage, taking Cody with her. Cooper looked at Cassidy and shrugged, before leaving the kitchen as well to go to his room. Cassidy watched Lyora struggle to finish the rest of her food, mostly due to the disconcerting atmosphere, accumulated from the dispute between family members.

"Sorry about that, Lyora. Cody's been nothing but a pain recently." Lyora put a paw up to show that she wasn't whole-heartedly upset by Cody's actions.

"It's alright. We could do something else upstairs in your room like talking, or maybe listen to some music." Cassidy scanned the room before her, and realized that the mess wasn't going to clean itself up.

"Sure, but can you lend a hand here?" Lyora also acknowledged the mess, a tiny sweat drop sliding down her forehead once she calculated how long it would take approximately to clear all of this up. She could only hope that this didn't happen often, otherwise she wouldn't have much time to spend with Cassidy.

Cassidy cleaned up all of the spills with a table cloth, while Lyora took to putting all the plates into the sink. Working in tandem really got the job done faster. Occasionally, Lyora would take prolonged looks at the Glaceon from behind, admiring her slim structure. She put the final plate in the sink and turned her body properly. Cassidy was swaying from side to side while she worked, her hips mesmerizing the Leafeon like a metronome.

"So Lyora, if you want, we could do something this weekend after Christmas, like go shopping. There's gonna be massive reductions everywhere, so it's a pretty good idea, right?" Cassidy hadn't looked behind her while she said this, therefore Lyora was in the clear as she visually ogled the Glaceon.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I don't mind." Lyora's cheeks began to fluster as she shifted her glance to a nearby counter, trying to pry her mind away from any thoughts similar to Cassidy. She had to be more vigilant so she wouldn't be caught off guard so easily next time. Though, she wondered how long she would bottle up the truth, until the time came that it was time to confess her secret. She couldn't tell if she wanted it to happen or not, but as for now, it would be best if she just kept her mouth shut and moved on.

* * *

Jasmine was lying on her bed, looking at her phone while also talking to the company in her room, Brendan, who was seated at her desk. There was nothing wrong with lying on her bed, but he found the wooden chair to be somewhat comfortable, more than the soft mattress.

"So Brendan, what do you want for Christmas this year?" A talon met the underside of Brendan's beak. He wasn't exactly a picky person, but he concluded that money would do nicely. But, he couldn't let Jasmine get the impression that he was a cheap-skate, so he decided on the humbler answer.

"I don't really know yet, I haven't really been keeping my beak in the shopping catalogs recently." Jasmine thought that was a little boring. It was one of the most anticipated times of the year in this neighbourhood (Well, next to Taco Tuesday, and that was after Free-Fries Friday), yet here he was, telling her that he hadn't an idea of what he wanted for a date that was coming within less than a couple of days. "What about you?"

"I've been focused on this really cute dress; it's been up to 80% off recently, so better get it while it's in stock." Brendan didn't actually know whether Jasmine liked wearing dresses or not, since he's never seen her wear one. Did she even need to? That question surpassed Brendan. It was probably another one of Victreebel's secrets.

"I could get it for you, if you want. I mean, I've saved up a lot recently, even grabbing some money from professional battling leagues. Also, I don't think I'm gonna get anything this ye- OOFF!" Jasmine had already jumped up and lassoed her constraining arms around the poor Blaziken's torso, pulling him tightly for a hug. If this hug didn't feel like it was crushing his ribs, Brendan probably would have stayed in it for longer.

"Why are you such a perfect boyfriend?!" cried Jasmine, burying her face in the woven material of his exclusive yellow hoodie. Brendan could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Come on, Jasmine. I'm no perfect boyfriend; I just want to buy you this dress." And that's what made him perfect. Brendan, ladies and gentlemen.

 **Ugh, tell me about it.**

I'm not sure how to respond to that. Anyway, while he still had the time, Brendan decided to bring up a subject that had occurred earlier this morning once Jasmine had released him from her grip. Not with the intention to impose, he was just curious.

"So... What were you and Cassidy talking about earlier today?" Jasmine looked away from her phone. It must've been something serious then, since she never looks away from her phone unless someone had broken bone, or Brendan was knocking at the door.

"She just wanted some tips on her relationship, that's all." If Brendan had ears like a mammal, they would have stood up stiff in surprise. Alas, he didn't, so he would have to rely on facial expression.

"For real? Julley was asking me the same sort of things!" This caught Jasmine off balanced, despite the fact that she was on her bed, lying on her back.

"No way." gasped Jasmine, staring the Blaziken down just in case he was just pulling her leg. Brendan nodded with wide eyes, once again using body language to compensate for the ears of his that weren't visible under his feathers, assuring Jasmine that he was telling the truth.

"Exactly. Well, he was more or less asking me what I do to make myself good 'boyfriend material'." Jasmine wouldn't imagine Julley to be the one to be asking these sorts of questions, unless he was immensely anxious of his relationship with Cassidy.

"D'aww, little Julley needs some help! Hey Brendan... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brendan thought quickly. There were one out of a quadrillion things she could be thinking about, which meant he had about a one out of a quadrillion chance that he would mention something relatively close to what she was thinking about.

"That there could be someone with 10% more banana than me?" Jasmine didn't exactly look at the Blaziken weirdly, since she was actually thinking about that yesterday. Seriously, bananas contain similar types of deoxyribonucleic acid to most animals. However, it was all to do about the situation at hand.

"No, silly. I'm thinking that we should... Y'know, try helping them get a little closer by giving them that extra push." Brendan tilted his head, his mouth agape.

"What? We can't do that! We'll probably just make it worse. Plus, I have the feeling that someone's already tried doing that." Jasmine pouted. There again was Brendan's responsible side, denying her from doing anything interesting in her life, even if it concerned the relationship of Julley and Cassidy. Responsibility was only good when it was her over Brendan.

"Then what do you insist that we do?" asked Jasmine, folding her legs while awaiting an answer.

"Leave it as it is. We know that those two would stay together forever, so there would be no point in trying to intervene. Maybe, if things go too far South, then we'll try." Jasmine preferred the sound of that.

"That sounds like a plan. But... Why don't we worry about our own relationship in the mean time?" She patted the spot next to her on the bed for Brendan to lie with her. Although Brendan was scared of someone walking in and coming across a sight easy to misunderstand, he reluctantly crept into the bed with her. He felt her paw crawl under his back and around him pulling him in closer. "Hey, Brendan, can I talk to you about something private?" Brendan nodded. He didn't have any secrets, just things that he didn't want to tell anyone. Jasmine looked away already, madly blushing as she pulled her legs into a ball shape from where she sat. It would never be hard to break the ice when Brendan's soothing aura was around her.

"Okay... I was just wondering... When do you wanna have _sex_?" If Brendan had a milkshake, he would totally be spitting it out right now. If Arceus had a necessity to eat, he would totally be choking right now. Brendan nearly fell out of the bed, as his limbs suddenly became numb for a fraction of second.

"W-W-What? Wait... What?" Brendan couldn't comprehend what she was asking him.

"You heard me." replied Jasmine, her tone sounding as if it was a reprimand. The Blaziken was at odds with himself, mentally arguing whether it was advantageous or not. Sometimes, he took the fact that he was in a strong relationship with Jasmine for granted. He could assure anyone that if he was any generic 16 year old teenager in his school, they would be going absolutely crazy with testosterone. Unfortunately, Brendan had lost the majority of his boost 31 chapters ago.

"But Jasmine, we're really young, and I don't wanna be a dad yet! Plus, what would your parents say!" The Lucario's face was blasé. In fact, there was a small smirk appearing on the side of her mouth, worrying the young Blaziken some more. He was actually certain that he was even younger than the confident Lucario, but that was only an estimate. She put a paw to her mouth as she giggled with a closed mouth.

"Wipe that blush off your face, Brendan! No one said anything about being a dad! Plus, how's my parents gonna know if no one tells them?" That's true. Up to this day, neither Maxwell nor April knew anything about the Jasmine hosted here. However, he couldn't take the risk again. His heart was pounding at a million beats per minute, any more and he would be in need of a defibrillator.

"Y-Yeah, but Julley could walk in?" rambled Brendan. He felt as if he was fighting a losing battle.

"Pfft, Julley never walks in here! Even so, I'll just send him off to Cassidy's place. Arceus knows what he does there!"

 **Board games, television, car rides, whining Glaceons and more television. Just confirming.**

Brendan felt a sick pain in his torso. It felt like Beautiflys were in his stomach, but much worse, like Dustox. It's that, or another case of indigestion. That darn excess hydrochloric acid. Regardless, the Blaziken was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected this question to arrive so soon, yet Jasmine seemed to be so very passionate about it.

"I... I just don't know. When do you want to?" Brendan had to resort to letting Jasmine be on the receiving end of the question. He would expect something like this coming out of her for sure, but nothing of this magnitude.

"Well, what's to stop us doing it right here, right now?" cooed Jasmine, turning over and straddling the Blaziken by complete surprise. By the look of things, Brendan was looking pretty pale. It was his first time, just as it was hers, but Jasmine was talking as if she was a professional or something. "Aww, you look so scared now, Brendan. Don't tell me; you're scared of the Big Bad Lycanroc!" falsely teased the Lucario.

Surprisingly, as a kid, Brendan found the story of the three little Tepigs to be incredibly tragic. That big bad Lycanroc certainly meant business. "Jasmine... It's just all happening too fast..." Brendan was silenced by the Lucario's paw as she grinded against his lower body.

"Shhh... It's just you and me now-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Son of a... Who is it?!" rudely shouted Jasmine, in the moment of things.

"It's me, Julley. Mom says you have to come downstairs and eat." Buy it now for half price! In miny condition, the new sweet and succulent feeling of irony! Jasmine was beyond pissed, yet Brendan didn't know how to react. He kind of wanted this to happen, but then again, his mind was clogged with all of the consequences.

Julley knew not to come in Jasmine's room without her permission. He could tell by the way that she was eating profusely today- since she took a bite out of Brendan's fries and his cake -that she wasn't in the brightest of moods. In addition, Jasmine could be doing anything, and Julley was intending to sleep unscarred today.

"Tell her we'll eat later!" responded Jasmine at the same loud volume. Thumping from behind the door was heard, the arousing atmosphere slowly diminishing as they waited in silence. Thumping was heard once more, and Julley's voice emitted from the door.

"She said you have to eat now! She also asked if you wanted a lemon with your fries!" Gee, Jasmine could really go for a lemon right now, am I right?.

 **I think we could all go for a lemon right now.**

"Alright! We're coming!" Jasmine looked back at Brendan, who was surprisingly still blushing. "Sorry about that. We may as well go and eat now." sadly mumbled Jasmine, getting off the Blaziken's toned chest and walking over to the door. Brendan didn't know why, but he had an agonizingly painful feeling in his gut telling him that this was somehow his fault. If anything, he hoped that Jasmine wouldn't upbraid Julley for this, let alone anyone in her family. He didn't want to make the Lucario feel bad, but he didn't want to risk anything that could drastically change his life forever. And ever.

* * *

"Once again, April, your cooking was fantastic!" praised Maxwell, nuzzling the female Umbreon right in front of everyone at the table. Julley and Jasmine just sort of harshly cringed as a result, yet Brendan looked deeply into his cup of Leppa berry juice.

"Thank you very much, Maxie!" Julley just now wished he wasn't in this room anymore. Jasmine wished that she had the courage to just put herself of her misery by slamming her head repeatedly on the table. Jasmine thought this day couldn't get any worse, but then she saw Maxwell turn to Brendan, his eyes telling her that he was about to initiate conversation.

"So Brendan, when's the next big tournament?" Ruling out the friendly game he was about to miss, he went to the next.

"There's one coming in a few weeks: A bunch of schools from different regions, such as Kanto, Hoenn and Johto are coming to ours. It's gonna be way bigger than the last, since it's going to be international." Maxwell's paws rubbed together in excitement.

"That's spectacular! I expect that you'll be on the starting six, right?" There he was, rambling on about Brendan as if he was his only son. He may as well be considering the amount of time he spent gushing on and on about him.

Brendan's face looked a little unsure when it came to answering that question. He had been replaced by his own sister on the team sheet for the upcoming friendly, so there was a slim chance of him getting onto the next.

"I don't know, sir. I haven't been in the best form recently, so my coach has been passing me up for my sister." Maxwell looked generally concerned when it came to that. Brendan didn't like the look coming onto his face, so he made a quick continuation to reassure him. "But, I'm going to be hitting the gym soon, so I'll be back on track for the tournament." That certainly made the Absol's face light up. Jasmine liked the way Brendan referred to her father as 'Sir'. It just gave a hint to the disclosed fact that Brendan was just a big softie nice guy at heart. Kind of hard to believe that it was the same guy who nearly decked Julley in the face once.

"That would definitely be one heck of a feat I can't wait for. I hope that you'll be doing the same as well, Jasmine." said Maxwell, getting up from his chair, and leaving the kitchen, April in tow within a car's length, giving Jasmine a reason to scowl. The kitchen was quiet, only Julley, Jasmine and Brendan remained. The Blaziken had decided that it was time for him to take his leave, since it was getting darker a lot quicker than he had hoped.

"I think I better be going now, you guys. As I said, I've got a lot of training to do." Jasmine heaved a sigh of despair, but gave the Blaziken a goodbye kiss for the road.

"See you later, Brendan." Jasmine's eyes screamed that she wanted him to stay, but he didn't exactly get the hint, thus Brendan walked out of the door, after saying his farewells to Maxwell, April and Julley. Jasmine sat herself on the couch in the lounge, her thoughts flying high in the sky as she saw Brendan brave the cold and walk by her window in the direction of his home.

* * *

Julley woke up with a terrible feeling poking at his lower back. He began to sense a theme here. However, there was something a little different today. The lighting of his room was no longer blue, but was illuminated with a grey essence. He checked outside, and couldn't help but smile. A blanket of snow covered the entire town, filling his room with a white bright glow that merged with the dark coloured theme of his story. He ran downstairs, where he saw Maxwell and April in the kitchen, each sipping from a cup of hot cocoa.

"Mornin' Julley, I bet you must be happy. We've just gotten an email today telling us that there won't be any school for the rest of the week, due to the extreme weather conditions." explained Maxwell, squinting at his newspaper. Julley grinned like a Cheshire Delcatty, happy that he wouldn't have to be attending school for the next few days.

"Really? That's great!" Julley rushed back upstairs, and dived back into his bed, ready to spend the rest of the day being asleep. However, three knocks came from his door, reminiscent of him knocking on Jasmine's. Uncannily enough, it was the Lucario to be poking her head through the slightly opened entrance.

"Are you awake, Julley?" The Umbreon peered his head out from under the covers. "Oh, well, Cassidy called me- 'cause you never seem to pick up your phone -and was asking if you could go to her place." Julley really wanted to sleep, but he also wouldn't mind staying with Cassidy. He was off for the rest of the week, so may as well, right?

"Okay, can you tell her that I'm on my way?" Jasmine nodded, and shut the door from there on. Under the covers, he wondered why Cassidy would invite him over, rather than her coming over here. And then, he remembered about Maxwell. Fearing that he would be subjected to the same torment that Jasmine now experiences, Julley hopped out of his bed and prepared himself to endure the snow. He was about to throw on a scarf, but he had the feeling that there was another Umbreon out there who has already made that their signature accessory, so he decided that his fur would be enough.

He headed outside onto the front porch after assuming that he was ready. The chill air met his face without warning, causing him to shiver. The snow was just as white as the sky. Julley padded into it a couple times, obtaining gusto from the crunch-like sound of stepping into fresh snow. After Mankeying around in the snow for a few minutes, Julley began to make trek to the Blizzards' manor. He could see, across the street, a couple of kids throwing snowballs at each other, a petite Piplup making a snowman about their size, and a Snorlax carelessly inhaling the snow. There could be anything in it, so Julley wouldn't recommend it.

As he got closer to his destination, he could see something yellow in the snow out on the pavement. Julley really hoped that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. When Julley focused his eyes a little more, he saw that the object was actually moving.

"Uhh... Excuse me?" bravely called the Umbreon. The object flew out of the snow, and onto two paws. Before him stood a small Pichu. How unexpected.

"Oh... Uh... Found my wallet." The Pichu took out a brown leather wallet from his pocket. Julley looked over to where he was previously in the snow. A snow-angel, as most would call it, was shaped out onto the cold material.

"Right... Do I know you from anywhere?" asked Julley, just in case the Pichu had attended his school, but he just hadn't seen him around.

"Maybe. My name's Ezekiel... Hi." Man, this guy sounded as awkward as Julley was when he first met Cassidy. But to be fair, it was Julley talking.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Julley." The Umbreon didn't feel that it was necessary to mention his surname, since Ezekiel didn't. Speaking of which, Julley had a hard time maintaining eye contact with the Pichu since he was quite short, a lot shorter than he was, so he found himself craning his neck from time to time. "I don't mean to be rude, but... Has anyone mentioned that you're quite..."

"Short?!" Although he finished Julley's plate for him, Ezekiel made it sound like he was meaning to make fun of his size. "Well listen here, Joo-Lee." began the Pichu, coming up close and personal to the Umbreon, even purposely mis-pronouncing his name wrong to make him sound more threatening. "I could do things to you that you couldn't even fathom, capiche?"

Yikes, this guy sounded scary. What a heck of a way to encounter someone. "No! I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that you're very... handsome?"

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Oh. Sorry about that, then." apologized the Pichu, looking down at the pale surface of the snow, blushing a bit due to embarrassment, but also due to the reality that he hadn't been called handsome by someone who wasn't related to him. Kind of a sad life he lived. The silence in the air was devastating. Even the wind didn't have the guts to blow through the area.

"Well... I think I better start going now..." muttered the Umbreon. Julley walked past the Pichu, who gave him a discreet wave before crossing over to the over side of the road... Eventually diving right back into the snow.

Finally, Julley found himself outside Cassidy's house after what felt like hours of awkwardness. He gave the door a few knocks, and it was soon opened by none other than Cassidy herself.

"Julley! Thanks for coming on such short notice." Julley was forced into a hug through the Glaceon's awesome grip.

"It's fine. There's no school today, too, so I would certainly come sooner or later." Cassidy nodded as she brought Julley inside. Lyora and Cooper were sat on the couch, the former cold and wrapped in a scarf, the other sleeping... With his eyes open? Gross. Cody was nowhere to be seen, though. Perhaps he hadn't woken up yet. That wasn't a bad thing though, it wasn't exactly very confidential that Cody has been a little nuts lately, so at the least, Julley wouldn't be having to deal with any of his shenanigans.

"Hello, Lyora." greeted Julley, taking a small bow as he did so. Lyora found that a little charming, but didn't have the will to laugh because she was absolutely freezing.

"Good m-morning." responded the shivering Leafeon. Cassidy hopped over to the couch, and flopped in between Lyora and Cooper, the Jolteon waking up from the sudden extra weight on the couch.

"Huh? Oh, what's up, guys? Aren't you supposed to be going to the mall?" So that was why Cassidy had called him over. Julley wasn't too ecstatic, though. It wasn't anywhere too special. It was just the mall. Although, this gave him a great opportunity to buy some goods that he would be in need of. Y'know, because Julley always had money on him.

"Yeah, but you said you were going to drive us..." deadpanned Cassidy, shifting her gaze to Julley as if to say 'I'm with stupid'.

"That was _today_?" Classic Cooper excuse. Old but gold, he would say. "Well, let's get going, then! You can have shotgun, Julley." offered Cooper, grabbing his car keys, an unopened pack of chewing gum and a carton of juice out of the scruff around his collar. Julley noticed that Cooper barely even said hello to him, but instead addressed all of them at the same time. It was as if he just included him as part of the immediate family.

 **That, or he was purposefully neglecting you. Your pick, but I would rather my idea.**

Julley followed Cassidy, Cooper and Lyora back outside where the Jolteon kept his car, which was now covered with a thick layer of snow. On the other side of the street, he could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of the Pichu he had ran into earlier, but now with another figure as white as the snow. Julley couldn't make it out very well, though. The sky was dropping pellets of snow faster than he could say 'Grenji', obscuring his vision on a massive scale.

He placed himself in the passenger seat of Cooper's car. Once everyone was buckled in and ready to go, Cooper put pedal to the metal, zooming away from the driveway. Cooper put on the radio, and playing was a crappy pop song that just talked about how young people wanted to be in relationships and stuff.

"Ugh, I hate this kind of music. The meanings behind them are so stupid." commented Cooper, putting his paw back on the wheel by turning the radio back off. Julley wanted to agree, but found it a little difficult; how young was 16?

"I don't know, Cooper. Once you overlook that stuff, it's actually kind of catchy." countered Lyora. Julley didn't really take the Leafeon to be one for music, but who was he to be judging people on their hobbies? His favourite pastime was being asleep, for Arceus' sake. Maybe it was time to take something up that could benefit his need for entertainment... He could learn how to cook, knit, learn a foreign language, study atomic structures of different elements... Or, he could just sleep. That sounded like a plan.

 **It's that kind of attitude that makes successful people want to deck you in the face.**

 _You're not pertaining to Brendan as successful, are you?_

 **When you think about it, he kind of is. Firstly, he goes out with your step-sister, who is critically acclaimed as the 3** **rd** **hottest girl in the school out of nearly 200 others. Secondly, he can speak more than 5 different languages. Furthermore, he actually achieves higher grades than you 67% of the time, as well as being an accomplished fighter for his young age and maintaining a HAWT physical structure. To top it all off, he's surprisingly the author's favourite character in this story.**

 _Wait... What?!_

 **Oh, look, a flying Golurk!**

 _But Golurks can't fly._

Never had Julley been so wrong in his life. Visible through the windshield was a Golurk, happily soaring through the sky at tear-jerking speeds. I'm serious, Golurks can fly, look it up. To say the least, Cooper wasn't impressed. Maybe he had woken up on the wrong side of the... Couch, because he had been finding fault with a lot of things this day so far. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"SHOW OFF! I CAN SHORT CIRCUIT A TOASTER BY SNEEZING! TRY DOING THAT!"

Up to this day, no one knew what was so special about being able to remove power from a houses' electrical system via sneezing aside from Cooper. It could just be the fact that he was salty that he couldn't fly like that Golurk. Well, not with that attitude, at least.

* * *

Making his way down the street was Ezekiel, the small... Er, _handsome_ , Pichu that had made himself an acquaintance to Julley not too long ago. He was returning to his family after he was sent out to buy some milk and bread for the house to enjoy a fully fledged breakfast. As he walked to the stores, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the white that covered all surfaces exposed to the sky. To believe that this was a work of nature was amazing.

 **I know. Please, continue to flatter me.**

However, the predominantly white landscape prevented him from seeing someone walking in the snow, eventually leading into a clash between them. It felt as if Ezekiel had ran head first into a wall due to how fast and far he was knocked back. He shook his head a couple times, before looking at what in the world he had bumped into. An Absol stood tall and proud, returning his gaze with orbs of navy hatred. Abby's just been bumping into everyone nowadays.

"Oh! Apologies for bumping into you!" said the Pichu, getting up to properly talk to the Absol.

"Save it, short-stack. I haven't the time to be wasting any time with you?" That hit a violent trigger in Ezekiel's nervous system. One that probably shouldn't have been tampered with.

"Did you just call me... Short-stack? Whether I know you or not, you don't want me to get angry, so I suggest you back off before I do!" Abby smirked at the pathetic display of what she assumed was someone actually trying to threaten her. She wondered if it would be possible to decapitate the Pichu without moving a muscle. Whatever, Abby would let the Pichu have his show for a little bit longer before she grew bored.

"I think I just did call you short-stack." provoked Abby, her smirk becoming a grin. Small sparks began to discharge from Ezekiel, but Abby wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"You really don't want to see me angry. I bet you're just doing this because you have nothing else to do. Ever heard of 'friends', before?" Something must have clicked in Abby's brain, because she then realized that she had no friends whatsoever. Zoey obviously didn't count because they were related. If anything, Alice was the closest thing she had to being a friend, but she barely even saw her at all.

"Hello! I'm still talking to you! HEY!" Abby no longer paid heed to the now annoying Pichu. She was living an epiphany of her own. She realized that she didn't have any friends, let alone a boyfriend to love her, or any family left that still cared for her the way Zoey did. All because she was so adamant that she was omnipotent. She was so full of herself and her abilities that she became a robot: emotionless. Unsatisfied. Power-hungry. All to the point that she realized that she essentially had nothing left. She tried so hard to force her way into love by torturing the poor Julley, but had no such luck, because it wasn't right, but wrong. Abby needed some time alone. This time, she was going to think long and hard on what she wanted out of life. Perhaps, it wasn't too late to change.

In a rush of realisation, Abby effortlessly swept the Pichu aside into the snow, and broke into a swift sprint down the street. Ezekiel sat there, not sure whether to feel triumphant or confused. He could tell you that he was angry, though, since he wasn't able to get his point across to the Absol. At least, he could now go and buy what he was supposed to. Hopefully, the stores won't be out of stock from all of the shopping that has been done from the public over the past few days.

* * *

The group finally found themselves at the mall after a full blown argument about abilities around toasters. Cooper had opted to provide them with some money, since he had gotten paid a large sum recently. He had signed a contract with his boss to receive around 200,000 Pokedollars every month, resulting in a firm, seven figure salary. It was evident that Cooper had surplus amounts of cash in the bank. However, it raised the question: What was Cooper doing living in his Mom's house with that kind of money. The answer to that would simply be because he was too lazy to rent out an actually good piece of property.

"So, I trust you guys will be fine on your own. I'll be waiting in the car, so I'll see you all later." dismissed Cooper, allowing Cassidy, Lyora and Julley to enter the large supermarket. All three had been here before, although some on separate occasions, the feeling was no different.

"This is basically our Christmas money, so what're you guys gonna buy first?" asked Cassidy, counting up all the money given to them. It added up to 230 dollars in total. She knew Cooper was stacked, but she didn't know that he was _this_ stacked.

"How about we buy clothes to wear?" advised Julley, nodding to a nearby clothing store. Cassidy's eyes gleamed in magnificence. The apparel shown through the window looked so cosy, she couldn't wait to try them on. Lyora didn't have the same reaction. She would rather something more fun and thrilling than a clothes store. Maybe a sweet shop or even a sports shop. She would definitely find her preference there. But, she didn't want to dishearten the Glaceon once she was in the mood for some shopping, since she looked so cute when she stared at the clothes that way. Well, Lyora thought of that flippantly, and platonically.

"That's a great idea, come on!" Cassidy zoomed inside of the shop, making Julley and Lyora inhale her dust. Julley looked at Lyora and smiled, making her understand that it was these qualities of her that he liked.

"She's certainly rowdy. Is this what you like in her?" asked Lyora, flicking her leaf out of her line of sight. Julley happily nodded, yet this wasn't exactly the answer that she was hoping for. Yet, she had no other option than to simply smile too, and enter the shop as well. She would have her way one day.

* * *

I am just ready to hit the hay right now, because I'm soooo tired. I've worked for ages on this, yet I never felt like I was making a lot of progress on it. At least, I'm finished now... Until the next chapter has to come up XP.

The character, Ezekiel Vjolt, was requested by IronDracoKnight as an original character. I couldn't say no to a good idea, so there it was. Thanks a bunch! However, I do not think that I'll be taking any more suggestions for OCs, since there's quite an extensive cast already, and it would only further complicate the plot by adding a bunch of new characters in.

I'm really thankful for all of those who stuck around since day one of this story. I'm also thankful for the people who continue to read and review. I wish I could type a lot faster, but alas, I'm incapable of doing so without getting a cramp in my wrist XD. I'm not sure about the upload date on next week's chapter, but hopefully something before Friday at most, so you have something to chew on over the weekends. This chapter was a little shorter since I was rushing a lot. As you could imagine, Christmas day occupied a lot of my time, and my mental capacity if you know what I'm saying ;D. The same went for the day before that since my family and I were buying a bunch of stuff, and Boxing day, because I went out, spending all of my money on cheap gifts XD. This meant that I had to cram a lot into this chapter here. But, enough with the excuses. I will try and ensure that chapter 44 doesn't fall down the same road, because that would be a total bummer.

I think it was a little obvious; My favourite character is indeed Brendan. I'm just wondering, what's _your_ favourite character? No right or wrong answers here.

 **But you'll be** _ **especially**_ **right if you choose me! Jus' sayin.**

Well, yeah, list it down in the reviews. PM me if you need anything or have any concerns. Otherwise, have a beautiful day, and Merry Christmas, or Happy Hannukah, or just Happy holidays!

-Awesome Sawss


	44. Chapter 44

THAT GLACEON

 **It's 2017 already? But I could have sworn that I just started writing this story! Nonetheless, Happy New Years, everyone.**

A lot of you guys really like Julley or Cassidy. It's either that, or Arceus XP. Not a lot of diversity when it comes to liking the characters, but that's okay, it's your personal opinion. As for now, we're stretching into the depths of chapter 44. Looking back, it has come to my attention that I've written a total of 188,838 words and counting! Dang, that's one heck of an adventure we've been on, eh?

Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon. Don't we all wish that we did, though?

* * *

We join our destined trio of Julley, Cassidy and Lyora who had all came out of the mall having blown all of Cooper's money. Although, the ratio of spending was certainly leaning in Cassidy's favour. Once they entered the car, they were greeted by a relaxing Cooper, who was sipping on an unbranded carton of grape juice. That way, I wouldn't have to make a pun for it.

"What's up, guys? Buy everything you wanted?" asked Cooper, throwing the empty carton out through the open glass window and into a nearby trash can with excellent accuracy.

"Yeah, thanks for the money, Cooper." they said, all in unison. Cooper switched on the engine, and before you know it, they were zooming off back home. While in the mall, Julley felt as if Lyora wasn't as talkative as she was when they first met, at least, not to him. It was as if the Leafeon was ignoring him, and devoted more time conversing to his girlfriend, Cassidy. It wasn't like Julley wanted to spend more time talking with Lyora, but it was just something small he had noticed. This didn't add up in the Umbreon's head, however. He recalled Lyora stating how she had feelings for him, so surely she would be attempting to exact on that.

 **Don't flatter yourself.** **By the way, your bed wasn't made when I came into your room. That's not the attitude to life you should be having.**

 _There's no point in making it, I'm just gonna mess it up again when I... Wait... What? What are you doing in my room?_

 **Hello? *CRACKLE* I think the line is breaking up! *CRACKLE* I'll call you back later! *BEEP***

Julley thought to himself: Does that mean his ears are antennae? Could he connect to the internet like this? So many questions that had yet to be answered raced around in his head.

"So Lyora, have you started work yet?" asked Cassidy from the passenger seat. The Leafeon nodded, although later realised that Cassidy wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah, I have. I work as a hair stylist in a boutique." That was something Julley didn't know. However, it was something he didn't really need to know because he didn't really have much hair to style out, nor did he actually want to.

"That's awesome! Do you think you can style out my hair when we get home?" gleefully wondered Cassidy.

"Of course I could!" Both girls squealed in gusto after that. Cooper would definitely not want to be involved with any of that.

The car pulled into the icy driveway on the front porch. Cooper was thinking about getting a garage installed in this house, just to make life easier. Plus, everyone knows that you can do everything cool inside of a garage. As the group walked into the house, they were surprisingly encountered by an Espeon, clad in navy blue working uniform, the type you would find in hospitals.

"Oh, well hello there, Julley." Julley actually forgot all about Claire. It's been a while since he saw her, but that's mostly because she's either sleeping or at work. Either way, she was a very busy woman.

"Afternoon, Ms. Blizzards." Claire eyed up the Glaceon next to him very seriously.

"I'm going to work. Please don't disturb your younger brother, okay?" Cassidy rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. "The same goes for you too, young man." added Claire, shifting her vision to Cooper, who was starting to note that his mother shouted at him the most out of everyone here. Claire then looked back at Julley and Lyora, before shrugging her shoulders. "Kids, am I right?" Both of the addressed Eeveelutions forced out a chuckle as a reply, but had no concept of being able to empathize with her. After Claire shut the door and left the building, Cooper barrelled to the kitchen, raiding each and every drawer in hope of some marshmallows he had kept over the past few weeks, hidden from Zoey who had a passionate hatred for the sugary snacks.

Cassidy and Lyora both entered the lounge so that they can get started on making Cassidy's hair look fancier. Julley found that now would be a good time to leave the Blizzard's residence, since he wasn't a big fan of cosmetics and all of that jazz.

"You guys, I think I might have to go now, since my Mom is probably working up a fuss over me." told Julley. He was half expecting Cassidy to jump up and beg him to stay, to which he probably would. However, that moment never came.

"No problem, I'll see you when school starts!"

 **Ouch.**

Lyora waved a small goodbye to the Umbreon as Cassidy left him with a kiss, before he exited the house. A feeling of sorrow trickled through his veins, as if he was replaced by the Leafeon. It was fine anyway. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

School had come around a lot quicker than most pupils had anticipated. The snow cleared away by the time the weekend hit, leaving a large amount of families distraught with nothing to do for the rest of their mini-holiday. Brendan walked into the gymnasium, all of the students already getting on with sports of their choice. The smell of sweat and the sound of shouting students telling one another to pass the basketball would forever be engraved into his mind. He spotted Jasmine working herself to the bone over at the pull up bar, so he decided to pop over there and send her a greeting.

"Hey, Jasmine, you look like you're about to break that bar in half!" joked the Blaziken, smiling as he walked over to the Lucario. Jasmine dropped from the bar, her arms feeling like jelly. At the very least, she was able to give Brendan a hug and a kiss.

"I've been working out for a while, since it turns out in a couple weeks, we'll be facing the best of the best battlers around our age in the entire world." explained Jasmine, wiping her forehead that was sweating profusely. Gross.

"Tell me about it. I've faced some of them before, and they're actually pretty good." clarified Brendan, wiping away some small drops of sweat that Jasmine had accidentally flicked onto him.

"Although, I was looking at the starting line-up on the bulletin board today, and I noticed you weren't there. Are you gonna at least come and watch?" Brendan looked at Jasmine as if she was from another world.

"What do you mean? You must have gotten confused between Bonnie and I." deduced Brendan, but Jasmine shook her head no.

"Nope, it had her full name, no initials. That's good though, since it'll give you enough time to heal up so you can partake in the tourney the month after." Brendan went a little pale again, but this time, the Big Bad Lycanroc was nowhere to be found.

"Right... Sorry babe, just give me one moment." Brendan excused himself so Jasmine could return to her bar. He immediately stormed over to Coach Wheezle's desk, where he was reclined in his chair with his feet up, enjoying the fact that he was getting paid for doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey coach, do you mind if I can talk to you for a second?" The Floatzel nodded, and sat properly in his chair so he could listen to whatever Brendan had to say.

"I'm all ears. What do you need?"

"Well, I've heard about all the details for the upcoming tournament. These people are going to be a real challenge, no doubt about that. However, I got some info from the bulletin board that said I wasn't on the starting six. Was there a typo between me and Bonnie or something? 'Cause, y'know, I'm an actual necessity on the team." asked Brendan, making a small gesture to the fact that he was regarded as one of the best battlers this school had to offer.

"You weren't selected to be on the starting six to begin with." Brendan's jaw dropped. That hurt like a hyper beam to the nuts. "We were given information from the local hospital that you weren't to be partaking in strenuous activities for at least a week." Sure, he had been out of commission for a while, but he never knew that his injury would be prolonged so far.

"But coach! I'm the captain of this whole team! Not to brag or anything, but I'm one of the very reasons why this school has a total of 53 trophies! I work so hard on and off the mat, yet you just brush me off like I weigh nothing!" argued Brendan, his pride and joy that was battling had been thrown into the trash can.

"I'm really sorry Brendan, but we were given strict and specific rules by West Latias hospital. It wasn't my choice." Coach Wheezle was told everything that happened the day of Jasmine's party, and was horrified to find out that his number one student had been mangled to near death by this school's number one offender, Mark. He didn't want anything more to happen to Brendan, therefore he was forced to rub his name off from the list of battlers on the team.

"I know that sir. Even if I'm not 100% fit, you know I would never fail a fitness test. Even if my opponent towered a whole foot above me and had the type advantage, you know that I would still retain my morale and give it my all. Even if I were stabbed in the damn liver, you know that I could still hold my own, despite all odds, so why don't you trust me, coach?" Brendan's words pierced through the Floatzel's soul like a double-edged sword. Brendan was like a son to him, and he couldn't simply shun him away like this. Furthermore, it was a known fact that the Blaziken put in every ounce of effort in just to win a battle, and would never give up from a challenge. However, it was his role at this school at risk, and if there was anything Mr. Wheezle loved more than watching a good fight starring his star student, it was his job and his pay.

"Again, I'm sorry, Brendan. There's nothing I can do. You'll just have to sit this one out." Brendan could not believe his ears. He was most likely the best in the whole region, and here he was, getting pushed away as if he was just some nobody.

"After all I've done for this school... For you, coach! And you just neglect me? Don't you trust me sir? I know I can do well, just give me this one chance, please!" Brendan started to sound like he was begging here. The Floatzel knew that it would be stupid not to take this offer while he still could. However, the repercussions would be beyond him.

"Please understand, I'm doing this for your safety. If I let you in, the school would be sued for millions!" Brendan closed his mouth. There was no point arguing.

"Then I guess you've just lost your most hard working student." Brendan turned on his heel and stormed out of the gym doors. From where Jasmine was, she could see that whatever went on between Brendan and Coach Wheezle did not go well at all. Hastily, she dropped from the bar and followed the Blaziken's tracks with all promptitude.

"Brendan! Where are you going!? STOP!" screamed Jasmine, trying hard to keep up with his pace. Brendan was furious. He didn't even listen to the calls of his girlfriend all due to the fact that ire was clogging up his senses. He eventually made his way to the roof of the school, Jasmine in close pursuit. She hoped that he wasn't about to do anything drastic.

"Brendan, please calm down!" yelled Jasmine once more. It seemed to be having an effect on the Blaziken, since he began to breathe rhythmically. He fell backwards, onto his rump, looking up at the electric blue sky. This was all happening to him, and there wasn't anything in the world that he could do to stop it.

"Why? Why does all of this stuff happen to me?" whined Brendan, burying his face in his talons. The same talons that he used to scratch, claw and punch opponents in the sport that he loved most. Jasmine thought that she would never see the day, but Brendan genuinely looked like he was on the brink of just bursting out into tears. She quickly darted over behind him, wrapping two arms around his slim yet toned body to comfort him. Brendan felt like a baby again, having the same sensation that would come to him whenever his mother would carry him in her soft and secure hands. Then, he realized that he no longer had a mother in his life anymore. Jasmine tightened her hold, caressing every part of his body to make him feel at home. This wasn't about the battling team anymore. He couldn't care less about that. This was about the fact that all of the things that happened to him... Whether it be the loss of both his parents, or his aching stab wound... All of this happened to no one else but him. He felt helpless and out of control in this situation. He wanted his mother and father to be back, but he wasn't given the opportunity to see them again. Everyone else had it good; a mother and father to keep them safe. Maybe some relatives too. As for him... He had only his sister and girlfriend.

Jasmine felt Brendan begin to vibrate uncontrollably and sniffle. Was he... crying? Jasmine looked over at the sombre face of Brendan, and indeed, tears fell from his eyes.

"J-Jasmine... Why can't it be someone else?" Jasmine felt nothing but sympathy for the Blaziken. She loved Brendan with everything within her, so the last thing she wanted to see come out of him were tears. "I have the worst luck in the world... Why won't someone just put me out of my misery?!"

Oh no. Whenever that was said, it would mean nothing but dilemma. "Shh... I'm here for you, Brendan." Jasmine began to rock him back and forth, rubbing the Blaziken's back to keep him at bay. Brendan's mind was filled with more and more nostalgic memories of his mother. His father didn't care for him and his sister as much as his mother did. Brendan would do anything, absolutely anything, just to see her again.

Jasmine felt Brendan soothe up. He was all tense, and now he began to let loose a little. His eyelids began to get heavy, and soon, Brendan was asleep, resting his head in Jasmine's soft thighs. The Lucario stroked the top of his head, as if he was her own. Jasmine loved him, but not in the motherly way. She truly loved him as a person. She found it so cute, the way that he would purr with every stroke. Jasmine then laid next to him, a paw wrapped around his abdomen as she made his chest a pillow. Without a care in the world, the two dozed off under the clouds, having nothing to worry about anymore... Until third period starts.

* * *

Abby trudged through the school halls after being dismissed from her third period, a little contemplative of her life so far. Sure, she would make an occasional snarl to the one or two students that walked down the hallway, but the feeling just wasn't the same anymore. It got to the point where she would barely make an effort to strike fear into pupil's hearts, yet that was what she was best known for.

She made her way past a set of stairs, but as she did so, she couldn't help but notice the mass amounts of red feathers scattered around the particular area, and even leading up the stairs as if beckoning her. She didn't really have much else to do, so she followed the trail of feathers up to the top of the school building. When she reached to top, Abby was not expecting to see her Blaziken adversary lying there, staring at the sky. He hadn't acknowledged her appearance, but she hadn't felt a need to pounce on him... Not just yet, thus she took to hiding behind a nearby empty garbage can.

"Why'd you have to go, Mom?" Abby's ears perked up as she listened to Brendan speak to himself. "Where, did you go, Mom?" Abby could not comprehend what he meant, issuing an involuntary quote to come out of her mouth.

"What?" Great, she compromised her position. Well, for the sake of it, may as well initiate a quick battle with the Blaziken.

"M-Mom? Is that you? I know you're psychic and all, but are you really talking to me?!" cried Brendan. His ears would never fool him. That definitely sounded like his mother, no doubt. Abby, on the other hand, was befuddled, but decided to roll with it, since she hadn't anything better to do.

"Yes dear, it's me." said Abby, trying to sound more older and less threatening. Brendan's face lit up as he hoisted himself up to lean on his elbows, looking like a little kid once more. If there was any definition for cuteness, that would certainly be it.

"No way! I missed you, Mom! I really did!" Abby couldn't believe that Brendan was actually buying her voice, but it was too priceless to reveal the truth to him now.

"I bet you did. I see you've gotten yourself a girlfriend, now, hmm?" Brendan blushed a bit. He did consider winning the heart of Jasmine to be a huge accomplishment.

"Y-Yeah. She's a Lucario named Jasmine. I really like her. She's really pretty, as well as smart and funny." Abby didn't know what she could do with this information, but it was certainly worth knowing.

"Oh really? Tell me more..." cooed Abby. She should really try making this a habit, since things were beginning to get intriguing.

"Well, she really likes me, and I like her back just as much, but... Recently, she's been having thoughts of advancing our relationship to, y'know, having _sex_." sighed Brendan. Abby immediately stood up straight, as if shocked with an electrical device. She didn't know how to feel about this, but perhaps her blush could give her a hint.

"Go on..." Abby was increasingly becoming interested in this the more she talked with the Blaziken.

"I don't feel like I'm ready yet. I mean, doing that is a huge commitment, and I've got a lot of aspirations in life that I may not be able to achieve if we escalate our relationship too far." Funnily enough, Brendan didn't feel awkward talking about such personal subjects with his "mother", unlike most teenagers would.

"That's fine dear." Abby couldn't help but grimace at the sound of her calling someone else a dear. "You're advancing to the age where you can make your own decisions in life. However, don't tamper with this fact, or you'll end up regretting it." As worthwhile as this impersonation was, Abby would never forget the cringey things that she had said today, no less to the person she hated most on this Earth. However, that fact might change due to things she heard the Blaziken say.

Brendan nodded, but to no one in particular. "Thanks a bunch, Mom. Times have been really tough without you around. I got... Stabbed, in my liver, taken off the battling team because of it, and even got on the hit list of one of the scariest people I've met in my life."

Once again, this piqued Abby's attention; she just had to know what Brendan had to say about her. "Who is this person?"

Brendan was a little upset that his 'mother' didn't care much for the fact that he was inches short of blade to death, but disregarded it anyway. "Well, her name is Abby, I don't know if it's short for anything, but basically, she's one of the strongest people I've ever seen in my life. It's pretty had to say that I'm not afraid of her –She's probably a thousand times stronger than me!"

A smirk, that eventually grew into a grin, crept onto Abby's face. She was more than flattered at the fact that even Brendan could admit to being scared of her.

"However, she hasn't really used any opportunities to put up an actual fight with me; She's too busy gawking over some other kid in my year, who's conveniently Jasmine's brother." All of this information, Abby noted mentally. She wasn't so amused about how he used the word 'gawking', though. She was in perfect range to easily take out the Blaziken without any witnesses, so it was best that he chose his wording correctly.

"Oh really? Then what would you want to happen?"

"To be honest, all I want is to be on the battling team. It's my passion to battle, but if that's taken away from me, it's like taking an oar away from a canoe, or an engine to a car. I just lose the motivation to keep going."

Abby thought to herself. In no way was she going mellow, but she just realized that she could actually grant this wish of his. She wasn't so ecstatic being on the battling team, since the competition was absolute crap, so she may as well talk to Coach Wheezle about this. She had no more interests in fighting with amateurs.

"Hmm... Well I'm sure that things would go your way soon, dear. As for now, I have to go. See you soon, dear." Brendan smiled at the darkening sky, not caring that he was actually skipping out on lessons right now.

"Thanks a million, Mom."

* * *

"Giratina! Dude! You have to come and see this!" yelled Arceus from his room. Giratina was already in the Legendary's room, since he was reclined in a beanbag in that exact area beforehand.

"I'm right here."

"Oh, well get this: You know the Blaziken, right?"

Giratina put a talon to his chin in deep thought. He was a Legendary, yes, but he had the thinking speed of a Slowpoke. "The hot one?"

"No, the brother to the hot one."

"That's what I meant, the hot one." Arceus looked sternly at the ghost dragon. Was he male or female? Better yet, what was his sexuality? Perhaps it would be more thoughtful if he was to now refer to the dragon as 'they'. Well, Giratina was always known for being nonchalantly stupid, so maybe this was another one of his moments.

"I'm not going to say anything. Anyway, the creepy yandere Absol was impersonating his mom, dude... dudette? You."

Giratina lifted both eyebrows as if to say that he actually cared. "So what? I impersonate Mewtwo's Mom all the time." Conveniently, Mewtwo just so happened to appear in the room as soon as he finished that sentence. Originally, he just came in to ask the duo if they were interested in a small game of Bing-Omastar, but clearly, he had gotten more than he had bargained for.

"What did you just say?" Giratina took a sip of his cup, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I said, I impersonate Furfrou's lawn." Mewtwo looked at the dragon in confusion, but Giratina returned the stare with a serious one of his own. "Sometimes, I just go outside, lie on the grass and pretend I'm a piece of lawn." Even Arceus was perplexed to no end. He thought he knew everything, but now, he realized that he was far from that.

"Fourth gen jackasses..." muttered Mewtwo, as he left the room. He could just play with Cresselia instead. She has a GameBonsly advance, 'cause she has a concept of money.

* * *

From there, Abby left the scene. Once she thought over what she just did, she regretted every single bit of it. She actually hated herself for doing that. She went up to her rival, the person she despised most in this school, and roleplayed as his mother, while he unknowingly went along with it. Damn, she could have just taken to time to stab him in the gut, decapitate his stupid head or maybe even dangle him from the roof as he begged for her mercy. Instead, she ended up acting like his mother. As she replayed that event more and more in her head, she hated herself even more. Abby made a personal promise that she would not mention this ever in her life, lest she wanted to die of humiliation. She was close to doing that already.

Abby had skipped out on a whole chunk of her classes now, but she didn't care one bit. She would still get the grades she desired in the end anyway. As she trotted down the stairs, Abby thought about what Brendan said. " _It's my passion to battle._ " It sounded as if he really wanted to be on that battling team. Call it what you will, one's pride and joy. Abby was on it just for the sake of being on it. It took up so much time and energy, only just to brawl with minors from other schools. There was no challenge, and thus, no amusement. Abby pondered about whether she wanted to participate in the next tournament. The last one was a joke in her opinion, so it would be worth something exchanging her place for Brendan. This did notimply _anything_ about what she thought about the Blaziken. He was still the same vacuous meat-head that stood in her way.

Skipping through the gymnasium doors allowed Abby to get a good look at the person who she wanted to talk with. "Mr. Wheezle!" called Abby as she walked over to his desk, causing the Floatzel to look up in suspicion.

"What do you need?"

"I no longer would like to continue being on the battling team from here onwards." stated the Absol, her neck stiff and nose in the air.

"What? But we need you! Can't you just leave after this tournament?" Abby adamantly shook her head, and left the gym without another word. Mr. Wheezle was speechless. He got out of his recline on his chair, and looked onto his desk where he kept a list of the available battlers, as well as some notes beside them that the Floatzel could use for future reference. He unwillingly crossed Abby's name out, and got a good look at the pupils he had left.

Bonnie B. Bursyamo – Has deadly kicks.

Sally Easel – Crucial first team battler, high defensive and attacking rate. High chance of battling professionally.

Francisco T. Tornupto – reliable player, high potential.

Jasmine L. Solian – Very high potential, poor fitness. Could battle professionally.

That left him with only four available pupils on board, taking into account the loss of Abby and Mark. He could surely find another available participant for sure, but if he wanted a good chance of winning, it would be in his best interest to search for Brendan. Mr. Wheezle did feel a little guilty, though. First, he told Brendan no, straight to his face, yet now he was scrambling to get him back. It's funny how these things work out.

* * *

Julley sat next to Cassidy at lunch, who was somehow able to bag the company of Flux as well. He saw that Cassidy would sporadically take glances at him from time to time, while running a paw through the hair on her head, but Julley never understood why.

"Hey Julley. Notice anything different about me?" Julley looked at the Glaceon. Up and down, left and right, but could not find an answer. He was aware of the stereotype that girls like a guy who is observant, courtesy of Brendan, but he just couldn't spot anything different about Cassidy

 **Ask her if she's lost weight. That works for me every time.**

 _Gee, aren't you just the charmer._

"Uhh... Have you gotten taller?" mindlessly asked Julley, but by the way Cassidy pouted, he could tell that wasn't right.

"No... My hairstyle, silly! Lyora did it for me!" Julley looked up at the way Cassidy's hair was ordered. It was here that Julley thought that he was losing his marbles. There was completely nothing different about Cassidy's hairstyle.

"But it's exactly the same." This mutter came from Flux on the other side of the table, and boy, was Julley glad to hear that. Cassidy stared at the Luxray like he had three heads.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy whipped out a pocket mirror that she found in Cooper's collar earlier this week. Seriously, you can find anything in there. The week before, it was a Son Grovyle action figure she had bought for Cody, and the week before that, it was a bouquet of flowers. She looks in there every week in search of something different. Anyway, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she realized that there was indeed nothing different about her hair. "What? But how!?" cried Cassidy, slamming a paw up and down onto her head.

 **She looks like she's on those rare candies. Speaking of which, gimme that cup, Giratina.**

 _ **No.**_

"Aw man! I must have messed it up when I ran to school today." deduced Cassidy, hopelessly fitting the back into her back pack. Julley missed on what the big whoop about it was. It was just a hairstyle. They're not meant to last long anyway.

"There's always tomorrow to show me." offered Julley, washing down his meal with a refreshing bottle of water. Cassidy felt disheartened at the way her hair was messed up, but at least she knew that Julley wouldn't mind; she found him to be very simple, and not picky.

Lunch ended, and Flux was already long gone. Julley decided to do the same, abandoning the Glaceon with a hug and a wave. Cassidy heaved a hefty sigh and walked over to her next lesson. She hadn't any issue with Mathematics, but it was just a teensy little boring sometimes. On the bright side, she had Mr. Telepo, a man notorious for being the most lenient Pokemon in this whole school. In this lesson, she could spend the rest of the day being asleep.

A knock rang through the ears of most students. Mr. Wheezle came in, though he didn't actually need to knock on the door. He put up a paw to greet the Alakazam, before looking right into the soul of Brendan, who Cassidy didn't even know was in this class and beckoning him step outside for a bit so that they could chat.

Cassidy was curious as to what they were talking about, because when Brendan came back in, he had an all too wide grin plastered on his beak. She should probably ask him afterwards. As for now, she could catch up on some much needed beauty sleep.

* * *

Brendan contently sauntered down the street to Jasmine's house once more. Mr. Wheezle had come back to beg at his feet. Although he wasn't expecting it, who was he to decline a good offer such as that? He couldn't wait for the tournament now. He was a big game player, capable of performing well in big games under a lot of pressure. That was where Brendan found it to be easier to battle in those kinds of circumstances, because it motivates you to fight for something. Brendan looked up at the sky, recalling the encounter that he had with his Mom earlier today. If it wasn't for her, he would certainly not be in this same mood. The only thing was that he hadn't a clue about where she could be, and didn't seem so keen on revealing that when he asked. It could just be for the best that he doesn't know. Mothers know best, for sure.

Brendan waltzed onto the front porch and rapped a talon on the door a couple times. Julley came rushing over to open it. He began to wonder if people just think the door would be opened every time without failure, because half the time, they wouldn't even make a good effort.

"Afternoon, Julley!" said Brendan, trying to rub off some of his happy mood onto others.

"Oh, hello." replied Julley, as if he was expecting the president to show up at the door or something. The door was stretched further so Brendan could enter. His face lit up like a bulb when he saw Jasmine come down the stairs. Every time he saw her, it felt like they haven't seen one another for days. Jasmine put him into a tight hug, and the two stayed like that for a little over five minutes. During this time, Julley contemplated his role in the relationship between Brendan and Jasmine. So far, he felt like the door-opener.

"How are you doing, baby?" sweetly asked Jasmine. In Brendan's eyes, she was the best girlfriendin the world, and there was nothing no one can say to change that.

"Amazing. Coach told me that Abby didn't want to be on the team anymore, so he let me be back on, where I deserve to be." Jasmine nearly squealed in delight. She wouldn't really tell anyone, but she found it kind of arousing whenever Brendan battled. It gave her a representation of domination, that she could use to her advantage in other situations.

 **Something tells me that she and Zoey would get along just fine.**

"D'aww! That's my number one goofball!" Brendan didn't exactly understand what a goofball was, but since he was prone to goofing off a lot, the nickname was both appropriate and relevant.

"Haha, thanks." responded the Blaziken, rubbing the back of his neck. Jasmine beckoned for Brendan to follow her upstairs to her room, so they could get out of the foyer before her Dad caught wind of the fact that Brendan was here. Julley sort of wished that his relationship with Cassidy played out the same way these two had theirs. It wasn't like he was jealous, he was only a little... Okay, so it could be said that he was jealous to a modicum, but it wasn't like he wanted to severe their relationship as a result. Julley only wanted to see the differences between how Brendan would address Jasmine and how he would address Cassidy, and vice versa. If there was anything he's already noticed about the two, it was the fact that Jasmine called Brendan her "goofball". As cringey as it would sound on paper, Jasmine had some sort of way of saying it without it sounding weird or anything. What the heck was a goofball anyway? Julley didn't get it, but it seemed to be very effective for the Lucario.

Just like they were last week, Jasmine was cuddled next to Brendan on her bed. This was one of her favourite past times. It really proved that you don't need any electrical devices to have fun. It was only her and Brendan in the room, making company out of each other. Sure, the things they talked about could get out of hand sometimes (courtesy of herself), but how couldn't you find talking to your love interest entertaining? It made them learn a lot about each other. For a prime example, Jasmine found out that Brendan was quite mature, and would fluster majorly upon the topic of something embarrassing, whereas Brendan found out that Jasmine's favourite colour was terra-cotta. There's a fine line of difference between them, though.

"Hey, sorry about earlier when I left you asleep on the roof." From a certain perspective, that sounded incredibly irresponsible. "I had to go to my lessons, but I didn't want to wake you up." Brendan brushed it off lightly. If it wasn't for Jasmine leaving him be, he wouldn't have known that his mother had the abilities to make conversation with him from... Wherever she was.

"It's fine. I could really do with some more sleep in my routine, anyway." said Brendan, making a small deal out of something that was pretty big.

"Plus, you looked soooo _cute_ when you were lying in my arms! You looked just like a baby, you goofball!" Brendan scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. He kind of wished that Jasmine wouldn't bring any of that up. He had self-esteem to uphold.

"Well, my Mom always told me that I looked cute when I slept." Jasmine hugged him even tighter.

"Well she's not wrong, that's for sure!" Brendan was afraid that she would end up squishing his kidneys.

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks." croaked Brendan, struggling to get oxygen back into his lungs.

A soft paw snuck under his hoodie and caressed his abs carefully. If there was one thing Jasmine loved about Brendan, it was his awesome abs. They just felt nice to touch. This was one of the things Jasmine would use to change the mood. You could probably guess what's going to happen next, actually.

"So Brendan, I hope you've thought over what I told you last week." Brendan thought to himself. He hoped that this wasn't another case of him pretending to listen to what she had to say then, otherwise that bit him back in the ass a lot quicker than he thought it would.

"Uhh... Can you remind me what that was again?" Jasmine closed her mouth and giggled. A gnarly chill zipped down Brendan's spine; that was pretty adorable.

"When we're going to have _sex,_ goofball!" Brendan completely forgot all about that. To be fair, he didn't think that she was 100% serious with her decision. In addition, it's actually really difficult to think while someone strokes your stomach.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. But, I'm just a little anxious, that's all. Sure, the thrill would be awesome, but if we get caught, I'll be served with fries!" Jasmine giggled again, but didn't bother to try and close her mouth again.

 **I just got what he meant by that.**

"Don't tell me you're still scared of that! Come on, Brendan. We're young, of age, and _extremely_ lucky." She purred that last part, and Brendan certainly knew the reason why.

"I know, I know. But still, doing it comes with a whole bunch of commitments that may be out of our control." Jasmine's eyes rolled at Brendan's lame excuse of being responsible.

"Brendan. Listen to me." Jasmine grabbed both of his cheeks and gazed into his cerulean irises with a crimson pair of her own. "I'm fully committed. I want to do this. I'm aware of the consequences, and am ready to take responsibility for anything that happens, okay?" Brendan nodded, but was still a bit apprehensive. "Good. That wasn't so hard, was it? No Big Bag Lycanrocs scaring you, are there?" Brendan shook his head. "Great. Now, wanna have sex?"

It didn't matter how red Brendan's feathers were. There was nothing he could do to shadow the potent blush that was forming on his face. "J-Jasmine!"

The Lucario burst out into a fit of laughter. "I'm just kidding! Come here, goofball." Jasmine pulled Brendan even closer, and she leaned onto his chest. "Aw, I just love you so much, Brendan."

"I love you too, Jasmine."

And they once again, fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hahey, that's a wrap! This chapter is filled to the brim with Jasmine-Brendan fluff, just as an appetizer. I've noticed that throughout this whole chapter, the focus has been on Brendan, majorly. This is because I want to have a main protagonist for every chapter, all the while maintaining the original main characters with a role in this story, like Julley, Cassidy, Jasmine and Brendan. For me, they're the four protagonists of this whole story.

Sorry if this chapter feels a little shorter than it should be. I was doing great for the first part of the week, and then time decided to tie it's shoelaces and hightail it without me having completed this chapter yet. But, if I do remember correctly, the requirement was to get this uploaded before this Friday, and I'm uploading this on Wednesday, the 4th of January. This'll mean that you have something to chew on for the weekend, as well as Thursday and Friday, all the while I cook something up for next week.

Hey, thanks for reading, ya goofballs!

-Jasmine Sawss


	45. Chapter 45

THAT GLACEON

 **Rest in peace, Oran berry juice from chapter 43. You will not be forgotten.**

Lookie lookie, the 45th chapter has hit the digital shelves! I'm glad that you guys really enjoyed last chapter, because I know I did. Please, do not hesitate to leave a review or shoot a PM if you're dissatisfied with anything, and I will do something to either meet your demands or a compromise. I've been really sick recently; I couldn't work on this story because my brain felt utterly hammered from a fever, so apologies that this chapter is a little late, 'cause it definitely is XD. Plus, my boss wanted me to work overtime a little more, so I barely had any time on the weekends to write :P.

By the way, thanks a quadrillion (Because I can't seem to do standard figures on this computer XP) for the massive 101 favourites, as well as the 122 follows, it's amazing! Also, 40,000+ views, as well as the 200,000+ word mark? LEDGY.

Awesome Sawss doesn't own... Geez, you'd think these people get the _BEE_ -drill by now, huh? Funny, right? No? Okay, well the author of this story, Awesome Sawss, doesn't own Pokemon. Poor me.

* * *

A Monday afternoon couldn't be spent any better. An exceptional meal, fixed up by none other than April, led to the presence of Julley, Jasmine, Brendan and Maxwell inside of the kitchen to dine on it. Maxwell had insisted on Brendan staying the night because he was essentially part of the family. Obviously, Brendan and Jasmine were like covalent bonds, so the Lucario urged him to say yes to that offer.

Maxwell cleared his throat. As the man of the house, it was his duty to keep his guests entertained. "So Brendan, I've heard that you've made the starting six."

Brendan chewed and swallowed his food, before giving the Absol an answer. "That's true. I can't say I'm in tremendous form, but I sure know that I'm gonna give it my all."

Julley didn't mind Brendan coming over. He was a genuinely nice person when you get to know him. However, Julley could detect that the Absol, Maxwell was increasingly becoming a suck-up to Brendan, constantly asking him about this and that. Julley could sort of empathise with Jasmine, now. But, Julley couldn't find it in his heart to become angry at his father like Jasmine occasionally would.

"That's great news." concluded Maxwell, gobbling down a chunk of steak. As Brendan tore a piece off from his cinnamon slice using his sharp beak, Jasmine nudged him using her elbow.

"Hey Brendan, do you mind if you eat up? I wanna go back upstairs." requested Jasmine, pointing at her empty plate. It was beyond him how she ate so fast, but nonetheless, he nodded, yet didn't really make an attempt to chew any faster on his bread.

Julley thought to himself as he watched the interactions between Jasmine and Brendan, before they finished their food and left the scene. It was really easy to get inspiration from these two. He compared it to how he would act around Cassidy. Maybe it's because they aren't doing anything spontaneous in their relationship. But, what could he do to enhance their bond.

 **Have you tried taking her out to dinner?**

 _I've taken her out to breakfast before, but not dinner. However, how am I going to pull that off if Lyora's there?_

 **What about her?**

 _Cassidy wouldn't just leave Lyora behind, and to be honest, neither would I. It's impolite._

 **Pfft, it's your relationship, not mine. I was only making a suggestion.**

Julley thought about that idea. It sounded pretty good, but it would be difficult trying to get around her Leafeon cousin. Maybe he could call her, and ask her to go out tomorrow, directly after school. That way, Lyora wouldn't be involved at all. Hey, that was actually a good idea.

After sipping the last of his Aspear berry juice drink, Julley thanked his mother for the meal, and entered the barren lounge to use the house phone. He made sure to look both ways to make sure that there weren't any snooping Lucarios or suspecting Umbreons wandering the hallway, before dialing the number to Cassidy's house. He was quite nervous, since he doesn't call anyone at all, let alone someone as important to him as Cassidy. He had to start somewhere, though, right?

"Hello?" came a voice from the other side of the line. Julley forgot that you actually have to talk into these devices.

"Oh, this is Julley calling... Is this Cassidy on the line?" asked Julley. The question was followed by a few seconds of silence.

"...No... This is Lyora." Julley was a little embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't tell the difference between Lyora's voice and Cassidy's. Hopefully, this wouldn't affect their relationship too much, he would just need some lessons in identifying other people's voices.

"Sorry. Is Cassidy there? I would like to speak to her." Another moment of silence came soon after.

Lyora looked away from the telephone, and looked at Cassidy's whereabouts on the couch in the lounge. Both of them stared at one another, yet the Glaceon was the most perplexed.

"Well? Who is it?" quizzed Cassidy, rolling a bang of her hair around a digit of her paw.

Lyora placed a paw over the microphone inside of the phone to reply to her muddled cousin. She wasn't entirely sure what to say, though. Of course, it was Julley, but she didn't actually _have_ to know that, did she?

"Umm... It's just one of those commercial dudes trying to sell us something." lied Lyora straight through her teeth.

Cassidy let paw go limp as she exhaled weakly. "Meh, just tell them to go away."

Lyora felt a sick gusto form inside of her stomach, as she removed her paw from the phone and replaced it with her mouth. "No, so maybe you should try tomorrow." said Lyora, before hanging up the call.

Julley stood there, feeling isolated and betrayed. It was fine knowing that Cassidy probably had some business out somewhere else, but a gut feeling urged him to call one more time. However, Julley was aware that it was impolite to do so, therefore he rested the phone on its charger, and took a seat on his couch. An empty sensation filled his lungs as he took a breath in. This relationship between him and Cassidy was spiralling down into flames, but he didn't know what to do about it.

Thuds came from the stairs. Jasmine was the result of them. She flopped into the foyer, hoping to get a drink from the kitchen, and hopefully some more leftover cinnamon slices. However, she couldn't help but notice the lifeless looking Umbreon sprawled out over the couch in dismay.

"Hey Julley, what's your problem?" inquired Jasmine, walking inside of the lounge, arms folded and hips swaying. Julley looked up at the person calling onto him.

"Nothing. It's just to do with Cassidy and I." Due to the way Julley was slumped over, Jasmine could infer that it was more than that.

"Hmm, your relationship seems like a bummer, huh?" Julley wasn't sure how she guessed that so easily, but if she's offering advice, he may as well take it.

"Yeah. Can you help me at all?" Jasmine nodded, and took a seat next to Julley on the couch.

"Of course I can!" exclaimed the Lucario, stretching her arms and legs as if she was about to run a marathon. "One thing me and Brendan always do is talk to each other in an enclosed and quiet place, like my bedroom."

So that's what they would be doing while cooped up in there. Even if that wasn't the case, what else would they be doing?

"What do you talk about?" asked Julley, hopeful that this would be a strategy he could use.

"Anything. From what we would want to do in the future, to any secrets we've kept from our past." That didn't sound half bad, but there was one fatal flaw; It was Julley. In terms of the Umbreon, he wouldn't last very long making small talk. It was essentially the bane of his existence.

"I guess so. Any more ideas?" Jasmine looked down to the floor, recounting the things she and Brendan would do when alone with each other.

"Well, we also call each other nicknames. For instance, Brendan calls me 'Babe' or 'Jazz'." What would he then call Cassidy? He already calls him Cass, but that is a more platonic name. He's pretty sure that everyone else that knows her calls her that, whether it be someone like Jasmine, Cooper or even Lyora. The name wasn't very special. As for calling her something like 'Babe', that would probably just make her giggle and pinch his cheek or something. He wanted her to feel his level of affection, not level of banter.

"But why does he call you that?" Julley just wanted to know why nicknames were a thing in the first place.

"It's because it's cute, y'know? Don't you just love it when you do or say something that just puts a blush on someone's face?" Julley looked at the Lucario awkwardly. He was not parallel with that idea. "Like, I call Brendan a goofball, because it describes exactly what he is, as if he's an actual feathery ball of goofiness." Julley couldn't have been any more lost, but he slowly dipped his head so it wasn't evident to Jasmine.

"Ookay... Thanks for the advice." Julley got up from the couch, and left the Lucario in the lounge to travel upstairs.

Upon entering his room, Julley found a relatively large hump in his bed. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, but as he removed the covers, he came across the sight of a very different Pokemon.

"G-Giratina? I think I need to invest in a psychiatrist." slurred Julley, placing a paw on his forehead feigning unconsciousness. The ghost-dragon looked up at the Umbreon and smiled, stretching out his worn and torn wings about.

"Heyo, Jell-o. Just thought I could stop by on my way to the Distortion world."

 **Jell-o? Who exactly does this guy think he is to be calling you such crappy nicknames? Personally, I believe that Joo-lee sounds a hundred times better.**

"Wha... What?!" cried Julley, but Giratina was already gone with a comical poof and everything. Julley's jaw was left ajar. That was the second time he had gotten a legendary on his bed. Ugh, and not in _that_ kind of way.

* * *

Cassidy made a sick habit out of curling up her now frazzled fur atop her hair between her paws. It was very satisfying every now and then, but as of now, it was becoming monotonous. Her and Lyora were up in her room, spending quality time with each other, just as they would always. Both were sat on the smooth carpet, enjoying the presence of one another. The orange light of the setting sun penetrated through the windows and mixed in with the turquoise wallpaper, creating a purplish hue to illuminate the room. An agenda popped into the mind of Cassidy, as her eyes wandered over to the Leafeon, who was entertaining herself by pawing at her tail.

"So Lyora..." began Cassidy, staring down at the Leafeon very carefully as a drop of sweat descended down her temple. "Do you... Do you still have any feelings for Julley?"

Lyora immediately looked at the Glaceon, alarmed at the subject of the question. "What do you mean? Of course I don't –I respect your relationship." answered Lyora, shifting her gaze to the ground. Cassidy was glad that there wouldn't be any more speculation haunting her sleeps concerning Lyora getting Julley to fall for her then, so she was in the Goldilocks zone. Although, something smelled like a Magikarp.

"Then why'd you say that you did, four days ago when you first met Julley?"

Lyora didn't remove her glare from the ground. She could tell that Cassidy was staring right into her soul. "It's... There was so much pressure. You, Cooper, Zoey, Julley. I had to say something that didn't make me look like an idiot. You all have people you love, yet I'm sat there, the basic equivalent of Cody."

Cassidy sighed in exhaust, understanding what this whole dilemma was about. "Lyora... Don't tell me that you're still on about that whole Christmas party again. It was a drunken mistake, as we were both."

Lyora sat there, not only ashamed of her actions last year, but also of her sexuality. All of her school mates mocked her, scorned her, some even dashing small rocks and pebbles at her while throwing names like "Outcast" and "Disgrace" or something in between that eventually stuck with her. None of the teachers would help her. Some even had the audacity to laugh right in her face as soon as she mentioned the issue. No one understood her, and now, she was falling at the risk of losing the only person who she knew she could trust, to another one of the common Pokemon out there on the streets. How lucky the Umbreon was to be able to get someone such as Cassidy, a beautiful and voluptuous Glaceon that she had longed for her whole life, as soon as she discovered who she really was.

"I know that. But... haven't you ever been curious before in your life?" muttered Lyora, looking to the ceiling. Anything as long as it wasn't the cold stare of the Glaceon.

"What do you mean?" came out of Cassidy's maw, striking Lyora like a bolt of lightning.

"You know. If you've ever wanted to try something _different_ with your life?" Cassidy couldn't find that feeling to relate to, simply because she found that absurd.

"Of course not. I'm straight, nothing could change that." boldly claimed the Glaceon, turning her head adamantly.

"I know that, Cassie." Cassidy didn't know if she could trust Lyora to use that name anymore. "But don't you ever get tired of Julley? Maybe he's not providing enough time to be with you, maybe he's not doing anything in that time with you, or maybe, he's even _cheating_ on you." Cassidy drew the line there. Julley does a lot of stupid things; that was established at the get-go. However, he was definitely not some cheater, going around and breaking other girls' hearts. That's not how she built her portrayal of the Umbreon.

"Stop –Stop! You're lying! I know that Julley wouldn't do any of that! What kind of sick joke do you think you're trying to make?" Lyora couldn't believe how her younger cousin raised her voice at her like that. This clearly wasn't the same push-over she left a drunken mess on the kitchen floor last year. Cassidy became incredibly defensive as soon as she made reference to her _caring_ boyfriend. Noted. Possibly, she could strike a certain nerve if she pried hard enough.

"I'm not saying anything, but if he wasn't cheating, I wouldn't see him walking around with so many girls." Cassidy glared hard at the Leafeon, as if she was slowly fading away from existence itself.

"What do you mean?" That sounded like more of a command than a question. Lyora knew she was headed on the right track. Personally, she had nothing to hate about Julley. She was lying, purely for the sake of business.

"Don't you know? He's always talking to other girls when you're not around. I see him go home all the time, a girl or two walking by his side. Arceus knows what they do when they get home."

Cassidy knew that she was doing this to wind her up, but the problem was that it was working like a well oiled machine. For all she knew, Julley could be hanging out with some bimbo right behind her back, and she wouldn't know at all. That's because he doesn't call. He never calls. Having Julley over is always a pleasant surprise and all, but how was she meant to keep updated with him at home if he didn't call? Perhaps she should talk to him about that in school.

"Lyora, I don't get you. Julley doesn't hang around with other girls! Don't you get that?" argued Cassidy, feeling a little less wayward about the point she was debating for the more she listened to the Leafeon. Secretly, Cassidy wanted to know every single thing Lyora found out about Julley, since she wouldn't be able to find this out herself. She was only arguing because she wanted an answer out of her.

"Mmm-Hmm? Then why do I always see him hanging around with a Lucario, who wears a black dress or a hoodie?" Cassidy would imagine that she meant Jasmine. However, Jasmine was his sister, one of the furthest people away from Julley that would claim to love him.

"That's his sister, Lyora." Lyora shrugged her shoulders, and pointed paws at both herself and the Glaceon.

"That doesn't mean they don't love each other. I mean, look at me and you." Cassidy was starting to take her ideas now with a grain of salt. Everyone in the whole school knew that Jasmine was taken by Brendan. A well known fact actually. Now, it just sounded like Lyora was stretching here.

"What are you talking about? What's 'me and you'? I don't have _those_ kind of feelings for you, Lyora." She just couldn't seem to let go of the Christmas party.

Lyora licked her lips as she stared into the turquoise abyss of Cassidy's eyes. She just didn't get it, did she? Likely, it would be better to make herself a little obvious. She stood up on all fours, taking small steps with each leg, one at a time to get closer to Cassidy. All the while, the Glaceon began to move back from her position, until eventually reaching the end of the bed.

"But _I_ have those feelings for you, Cassie. Why can't you return them?" Lyora tried switching her manipulative voice on to try and throw off Cassidy's guard. This was seemingly effective evident of the grimace that happened upon her face as she said this.

"H-Hey, stop that! I have a boyfriend, that's why!" Lyora stopped her movement. Cassidy once more resorted to the same trump card. The 'I have a boyfriend' or 'I love my boyfriend' one. It reminded her of the singularity that she faced not being able to get a boyfriend. Deserted by her friends, mocked by some teachers, bullied by others. All due to this one factor. Who did she really have to blame for her sexuality? Everyone else. Everyone had abided by the same traditional, narrow-minded concept that there was only one type of sexuality that existed; heterosexuality. Anything else was considered laziness or ignorance to some. Lyora challenged beliefs like these with a passion, but whenever she did, it was as if the whole world was against her, now even joining the hetero-bandwagon was her cousin, the person that she had loved so much she would give the world for her. Now look what she had become.

"I see." Lyora turned on her heel, and hopped off the bed, walking over to the door. "Well, I hope that your boyfriend takes good care of you." and the door was shut.

Cassidy was alone, accompanied only with her thoughts. What if Julley was actually cheating on her? She didn't say that he was, but she only stated the possibility. If he was, who with? There weren't many contenders for that category. The Glaceon made a mark in her head to be snoopy a bit more, as in the clingy kind, just to ensure that Julley isn't pulling anything on her.

 **Oh boy, tension! The second thing I like most about this story! You know, aside from the fluff. Gotta love the fluff.**

* * *

As he walked to school the next day, Julley followed behind the example of a perfect relationship that was Brendan and Jasmine. One latched on to the other as if they were centimetres away from falling into a dark, gloomy abyss. He wondered to the thousands of millions of the cosmos above that could likely contain an irritant Arceus, how they could keep up being all lovey-dovey around each other. Julley knew that's what Cassidy expected out of him, but he couldn't sustain that because it just was not him. It wasn't him to keep up an act like that. But then again, who was to say that Brendan was making all of this stuff up? No doubt, he probably loved Jasmine to bits, but didn't they ever get tired of each other? He guessed that was what being in a relationship was all about.

The school gates opened, Brendan and Jasmine scampered off to who-knows-where, while Julley was in search of a certain Glaceon. He was curious to know where Cassidy went yesterday should she not be able to answer his call. As walked around the main hall, he thought of a couple nicknames that he could potentially call Cassidy.

 _Cass, Cassie, Cass-E, Catherine, Queen, Queenie, sister from another mister... None of these work, dangit!_

 **Pfft, you can't just think of a nickname to give someone. If that name was truly genuine, it would come from the bottom of the heart. In other words, by pure accident.**

 _If that's a fact, why don't you think of a nickname for her?_

 **Simply because that would be cheating, Julie.**

You'd think that a Legendary Pokemon helping you out telepathically would be a bonus. It certainly isn't, Julley could tell you. Unluckily for him, he was too busy thinking to be looking where he was going, and clumsily bumped into something white, furry and hard as a rock.

Good ol' Abby stood before the Umbreon to strike some fear into his heart. Nothing like a school week without fear, am I right? Abby turned around and stared right into the Umbreon's irises. The terrible Absol didn't look like herself. Her eyes had swollen red with crying, the same tears rolling down her cheeks and setting into her fur. Her whole stature looked wobbly, like a building left to stand on a couple worn out wooden pillars.

"Oh... It's you..." Abby turned back to staring inside her locker, paying little interest in the Umbreon. Woah... Wait, what? Julley couldn't register that in his head. Where was the torment, the unwanted kisses and the weirdly suggestive whispers in his ear? Part of him wanted to try his hand at consoling the Absol, yet the other dominant half just told him to leg it out of there in case it was a ploy. Julley took the safest option, and got the heck out of there. He looked back one more time to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and to say the least, this was reality, evident because there were still a large amount of red feathers scattered around the nearby vending machines. What was going on with her, then? Not saying that Julley wanted Abby to waltz up to him and start showering him with pecks. He was just anxious, as that wasn't normal behaviour for the Absol.

Don't look a gift Rapiddash in the mouth. It may come back to kiss you. Julley left the scene with a confused impulse running around in his mind. He walked into his tutor room, wondering what side of the bed Abby woke up on. Maybe she had finally realised the importance of respecting another person's relationship, which was way past unlikely. It could be that she found love for her own. Julley wasn't sure who would want to actually go out with her, but he wished that person the best. They were gonna need it.

Cassidy trotted into the room afterwards. Julley decided to keep what he saw about Abby to himself, just in case he gets psyched and Abby starts going after his tail again.

 **If that happens, I'm totally going to invest in a computer just to read this.**

Without a concept of money, that idea would be thrown out of the window. However, this was Arceus we were talking about. Anyway, Cassidy came in and took her seat next to Julley, wanting to indulge herself in the new hot topic of the room.

"Morning, Julley." said Cassidy, plopping her bag on her desk and searching through it.

"H-Hi..." Damn, he sounded like the first time they met. "Can I ask you a question, Cass?" He was so close to just saying her full name, but something urged him not to. Not like it was a big deal, 'Cass' was a name given authority to be said when the two first met anyway.

"Sure, anything." Cassidy pulled out a slice of toast from her bag. Julley found that to be a little unhygienic since he didn't see her take it out of a container or anything.

"Well, where were you yesterday?" After swallowing a chewed chunk of her food, Cassidy answered.

"Nowhere, I was at my house the whole day." That wasn't right at all. He was told that she wasn't there. Maybe she was using the toilet at the time. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because I called you yesterday, but you didn't pick up. Instead it was Lyora, telling me that you weren't there." Cassidy was dumbfounded. She even had the expression on her face to complete the look. Suddenly, things began to add up in her head, and Lyora was the result of the equation. She felt like smashing her table into two, now that she had found out that the person on the other line wasn't some 'commercial dude' trying to sell them something. What was Lyora trying to accomplish here by hindering their relationship? Cassidy had no non-platonic feelings for her like she did for Julley, and Lyora was well aware of that. Yet, she keeps on persisting.

"Oohh... Well, I was probably in the bathroom then." Yes, Lyora was a jerk, but Cassidy could let him know that she was related to someone who would go to desperate extents to ruin one's romance life.

"That's fine. I was only wondering." Julley had the right to know, but she couldn't let him in on the whole story.

* * *

Gym class, the only class to be able to appear five times a week, was next for the duo. Battling and physical education was a staple to Latias high school, so it was now made compulsory to attend this lesson when available. Pokemon were already taking to playing friendly matches of dodgeball, and those too afraid to get slammed in the face with rubber balls were allowed to watch others get slammed in the face with rubber balls instead. The gymnasium was a perfect definition of 'controlled carnage'. All until some crazy person would take it too far by bringing a dictionary to throw or something. Julley and Cassidy carefully tread around the warzone and made their way to the benches.

Cassidy saw Jasmine displaying push ups nearby to all of the work out equipment, and remembered what Jasmine had told her about her successful experiences with Brendan. She snaked a paw around Julley's waist, pulling him close and earnest to her fragile body. With the same paw, she went to exploring his unsurprisingly soft abdominal muscles. To be fair, Jasmine probably got more of a gusto out of it because Brendan actually had rock hard abs, since he trained them. Julley, on the other hand, could barely perform half of a sit up. Kind of embarrassing, but that was what Cassidy found cute about him. He cared about what other people thought of him, and was easily influenced by their opinions. He was a big, softie. Yeah, that was the word.

Julley felt that this sensation was new to him. It was as if someone was tickling his stomach or something. He had to resist the urge to chuckle a couple times, since he could tell that Cassidy was actually being serious with what she was doing. This felt like the sort of thing that one would catch Jasmine performing on Brendan. Perhaps, Cassidy had been taking some tips from his sister. To be fair, he was doing the exact same thing anyway, so there was no one at blame here.

"That feels like... You're tickling me..." commented Julley, trying hard not to release a giggle. Cassidy digressed from her original plan of trying to arouse the Umbreon, and instead took to tickling him, using places like the back of his ear, the crook of his neck and the underside of his stomach to get even a smile out of him. "Haha... Stop it, Ca-HAHA!" Julley's laugh was beginning to sound more authentic the more Cassidy flexed her paws.

"Do you like it?" asked Cassidy, as if she was teasing him. Julley couldn't form any words, as the only thing that left his mouth was laughter. Some other pupils began to take notice, and gave the nonchalant couple anxious stares. Mr. Wheezle had even looked away from his newspaper, and Jasmine had paused her push-ups.

"HAHA! C-Can't breat-HAHAHA!" Cassidy let up a little, mostly because Julley's the type of person who would actually suffocate by laughing too much.

"Haha! You were laughing so much, you couldn't even breathe!" Julley smiled, albeit a blush formidable on his face. It could be that Cassidy should be experiencing a taste of her own medicine.

While she was giggling away, Julley slipped one paw under her forearm, another under her foot, and got to work. Cassidy's laugh became a shriek of the words: "HAHAHAHAHA", writhing and wriggling around in a futile attempt to get out of Julley's hold.

 **Is this the fun that you sick, lunatic teens these days call? Well damn, we need to go back!**

 _Buzz off, Arceus. She must clearly enjoy it. This is probably a lot better than trying to take her out on any date or something._

After a minute of solid laughter, Julley let the Glaceon go, but Cassidy was still giddy from all of that laughing.

"Awwh, man. You're soo fun to play with, Julley-buddy!" That was something he wasn't expecting, but hey, he accepted the compliment with glee.

"Hah, thanks... don't you think we were laughing a little too loud?" asked Julley, looking at the expanse of pupils that were returning the same stare. Cassidy scratched her head, coming to a brief conclusion.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE, FOLKS!" cried Cassidy, her voice ringing throughout the gymnasium like a bell. Everyone murmured while getting back to the activities that they were doing before. Cassidy and Julley looked at each other, drowning into their partner's irises, before reclining backwards and chuckling again, although, both partners hoped that this relationship wouldn't devolve into friendship.

* * *

The Bursyamo siblings sat on a nearby bench to the Eeveelution couple. One painting her claws in different styles and colors, the other raging at the news concerning football player _'Moltres Rodriguez'_ being the number one midfielder for his favorite team, ' _Real Machoke'._ It's from Alola!

Brendan and Bonnie were terribly pooped out via the exercising suite, a small room part of the gym dedicated to spot training. Although Brendan _should_ be feeling up to running a whole mile within half an hour, he wasn't. Bonnie was damp with sweat, making her brother steer very clear of her whereabouts. On the bright side, they could be sure that they were ready for that tournament. Of course, when the time came for it.

As they exited the main gym hall and entered the changing rooms, they heard the constant sound of something colliding with metal above them, as if there was someone goofing around in the ventilation network.

"Man, they really need to fix the air conditioning." said Bonnie, throwing her vest off and into her backpack. "And stop looking at me while I dress, creep!"

Brendan didn't even realize that his eyes lined up to meet the naked body of his sister. "Whatever. No one can see anything anyway, you have feathers, for Mew's sake." The thumping coming from the ceiling grew louder, yet no one could tell where or why it was happening. They tried to ignore it by bickering with each other instead, but the sound got so loud, it was as if the cause of this was in the vents right above their heads.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard on the other side of the room, startling the two Blazikens in unison. A piece of the vents laid on the floor, slightly dented in some areas, with a medium sized, beige like creature lurking inside of the vent. Bonnie peered over to look at it closely; a Leafeon to be exact. The Leafeon scattered out of the metal, and got a good look at the Bursyamos.

"Uhh..." started Brendan, scratching the back of his head because he did not expect to see a Leafeon fall from the damn ceiling. "Are you alright?"

The Leafeon dusted herself off, glaring at the Blaziken to answer his inquiry. "I'm fine. Now, I would like you to help me by giving me the location of a male Umbreon, around this height," The Leafeon put a paw just below her chin. "named Julley."

This got both of the Blazikens scratching their heads. Both of them could name who she was describing, but didn't want to at the safety of their friend. Plus, what would some Leafeon who dropped from the ceiling have to do with Julley? It was none of their businesses, but now that they had encountered one of the involved parties, they were kind of inclined to have some share in the situation.

"Why?" asked Brendan, putting his hands on his back and tilting his head. It was important that he knew what this Pokemon's intentions were, because Julley seemed to be a target to a lot of people, and he didn't want to see the poor Umbreon get hurt.

"Ugh, don't worry about it, I'll find him myself." And with that, the Leafeon was gone. Both Brendan and Bonnie were stunned. That was certainly unexpected, and there was nothing they could do about it but watch. That definitely made their day, for sure.

Bonnie changed her gaze to meet her brother's, a raised eyebrow mocking him. Brendan shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to expect from Bonnie.

"Stop looking at me all quazzy and go follow that Leafeon!"

* * *

I was spamming every key on this computer to make some sense out of the story, but I just didn't have enough time to give it a full 7,000 words, so you may find that this is shorter than expected. Please do know that I'm really, really, sorry for making this come out late, and I understand if you are aiming a pitchfork at your device on my profile page right now. XD

However, do remember that when you come back from school, work or a day out with your friends expecting a chapter, that I'm also doing the same thing. I have to balance a regular life with writing this story. It's no problem to be honest, but when your boss starts putting in longer working hours, you start to see the issue, yah? Just bear that in mind the next time you decide to write your next review sounding like, "When are you gonna update?" or "So no update or what?". I get what you mean, and you're pretty much right every instance that you say that, but as much as you wish I was a robot, I'm unfortunately not one, so I can't write a krillion words per minute, otherwise we would all be satisfied right now XP. Hmm, maybe becoming a robot isn't such a bad idea... Nah jk lel

Notifications aside, here's another themed review: Who's your _least_ favourite character in this story? Y'know, you're not saying that you hate them, but if a bus was to hit them, you'd probably be driving that bus. I'd like to know! For example, I could tell you that my girlfriend's least favourite character is _"Cody, because the little spoiled brat just makes me want to punch him in his face right in front of a police station."_ That was pretty hardcore, but an opinion nonetheless. Post yours in the reviews section, today, and I promise you that the next chapter will be 2,000%better.

-Awesome Sawss, sincerely apologizing for this terrible chapter, plz forgive moi :3


	46. Chapter 46

THAT GLACEON

Welcome for the 46th time, ladies and gentlemen. I think that this chapter will be a lot better than the last, for sure. I feel like my schedule to work on this story just gets tighter and tighter every day, so I may be a little tardy on the once every week schedule. I think that I'll upload mainly on Fridays, therefore I'll have more time to work on the weekends.

Wowie! 42,600 views, as well as 382 reviews, 101 favourites and 125 followers! I don't know what to tell you guys! You're amazing! Also, I do believe that this is our longest chapter yet, spanning a enormous 8,063 words! A pat on the back for us all! We've finally done it! And... Maybe a backrub too? X3

 **ARCEUS WAS HERE.** Good, now that I have your attention, I would advise you to not begin the chapter just yet, as I've got a little something to tell you. You see, one of my good buddies, Nightstrike The Umbreon, has started his own rendition of this story. It's appropriately called ' _Universe Hopping : That Glaceon'_. If I were you, I would definitely check it out , I'm glad to let you know that about half of this story was made with the help of my girlfriend, so if she reads this, which she probably will, thanks a lot! I don't know if you'll be able to spot any differences, but I'll give a mark as to when I've begun my half. But as for now, let us start this chapter, yah.

Yadda yadda yadda, Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

Brendan wasn't sure if quazzy was a word that people still used nowadays. You'd think the standard for vocabulary would be marginally greater than that. Of course, when it came to Bonnie, she seemed to have a personal dictionary in her head that conducted her idiolect. "Quazzy? What are you on? I don't even know who that person is, yet you're telling me to follow her. Plus, you are way more nimble than me, so why don't you go and follow her?" argued Brendan, folding up his green training jacket with his name on the back. Hoodies had been becoming obsolete because it was easier for one to get sweaty when wearing one.

"Yeah, but you heard her looking for Julley, and as you told me:" Bonnie cleared her throat and put on her best impersonation of Brendan as she could muster. Turns out, it was extremely accurate. "As the boyfriend to Julley's sister, it's my role to take care of him!"

Brendan blushed a tad bit at his sister's amazing impersonation, and would have probably given her a standing ovation if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to prove a point here. "Cut that out! Remember, Jasmine also told me that I couldn't associate myself with anymore fights off the mat." excused Brendan, slinging his bag over his shoulders to get an early lunch. He was a senior at this school now, so he had _all_ the priorities and perks. Bonnie recalled that event very clearly, and couldn't say that Brendan was telling a lie. She even remembered telling them to get a room, in fact.

"I know that, but when you think about it, you're gonna be fighting for the sake of Julley, not Jasmine." countered Bonnie, stretching her arm. This felt like a first for the Blaziken. Bonnie would never be one to care for others. Unless that person either:

A – Had a very tasty food item on them that had a high chance of ending up in her mouth. It was crucial that it was very high in sugars and carbohydrates. Hold the mayo.

B – Was Tyson.

C – Was Jasmine.

D – Had money to spend on her. A minimum of fifty Pokedollars. Blaziken babes like her don't come cheap, you know.

Or E, Brendan's personal favourite – Had a really hot body, that wasn't him or Tyson, as that would be a little weird.

Bonnie seemed to have some sort of weakness for those eye candy lifeguard kind of dudes that they would always see in television shows, cheesy magazines, and occasionally, if they were lucky, in their local gym or scooting around the nearby districts. Although, Brendan had to admit, he was definitely outclassed when it came to body build. There used to be this one Garchomp that Brendan would spot around the gym about a year ago, and wow, was his chest big. He could probably crush a walnut between them. His arms? Those were the equivalent of Brendan's legs currently. Of course, whenever Bonnie would see him, she would immediately get a reflex from her 15 year old hormones shaking her body up.

"Sorry B, but it's Jasmine's case against yours. I'm only the messenger." This was the flaw that Bonnie disliked about her older brother. He had such a low will to do things for the help of others. Of course, he would only if that person:

A – Paid him as a result of his 'efforts'.

B – Was their Mom. He doesn't respect Tyson as much as Bonnie did.

C – Was Jasmine.

D – Gave him a milkshake as a result of his 'efforts'. Preferably banana or blueberry. Maybe even vanilla if he was feeling it.

E – Told him a cute girl was watching him do it.

If it wasn't one of those five options, then there was a very large chance that Brendan wouldn't bother to help much. However, this is where the perk to being related to the person you were trying to convince came into mass convenience. You see, Bonnie knew of a confidential option that would get Brendan to do anything she pleased. Option F – If that person annoyed him enough to do it.

"Oh yeah, all because you want your little reward from Jasmine, huh?" cooed Bonnie, shoving an elbow into Brendan's sides. He caught his sister's painful innuendo, unfortunately.

"Knock it off, sis." Bonnie had a smile grow on her beak as a cruel idea popped into her thoughts.

"That's what you want, don't you? To put Jasmine down on her bed… plant kisses up and down her neck..." teased Bonnie. She then, using her mastery in impersonation, put on a voice that closely sounded like Jasmine. In fact, if it wasn't for Brendan actually looking at the Blaziken that was talking, he would have thought that Jasmine was in the room with him. " _Oh, yeah Brendan! Give it to me, ugh!"_

Brendan glared at his sister, utterly flabbergasted that Bonnie would really stoop that low. Plus, it was really weird, since he was related to the Blaziken, and he didn't want this situation spawning any thoughts in his head. "S-Stop that, Bonnie. That's disgusting!" Bonnie didn't let up, though. She began to put more effort and vigor to make her brother feel as uncomfortable as possible.

" _It's so good, baby! YOU'RE SO BIG!"_ What kind of wretched, sick kind of person would someone have to be in order to inflict this much abhorrence on another being? Let alone their relative! Brendan felt like jumping off the nearest cliff right now, no regrets whatsoever.

"Seriously, Bonnie, it's really weird!" tried Brendan, but to no avail. The problem was that Bonnie was really good at what she was doing, and he didn't like it.

" _Oh! OH! Right there! Yeah! Faster! DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU EVER STOP!"_ Although Bonnie's voice began to falter into a laugh, she still kept going strong.

"Shut up! Don't you know how revolting you sound?!" Brendan made a break for the door, but Bonnie got there first, still making her awfully awkward sexual replications.

" _Aw, Brendan, KEEP GOING! I'M SO CLOSE!_ HAHAHA!" Bonnie got into a hilarious breakdown. Brendan was made a fool out of with incredibly red cheeks, and millions of hormones racing around his veins.

"I don't see what Tyson likes about you. I might have to talk to him about that." He wasn't in the mood to stick around with his irritant sister any longer, so he simply pushed her out of the way and left the room, leaving Bonnie trying hard to keep her tears of laughter from rolling down her cheeks.

 **Dude, like, that's just whacked up.**

 _ **I agree, now I'll allow you to resume spying on an Umbreon that you don't even know, as well as some of his friends.**_

 **... Giratina. I don't hate you, but it's times like these I wish that you held a door out for someone, but they don't say thanks.**

After about five minutes of laughing her guts out, Bonnie wiped the salty water coming from her eyes and looked around, realizing that Brendan was nowhere to be found. Oh well, so much for option F. At least, she still had options G to Q, and in the process was option R. Maybe she could share some of these tactics with Jasmine, provided that she'll be paid.

* * *

Lyora probably should have picked up some directions from one of those Blazikens, because she once again had no form of getting around this school, thus she was a mess walking around in the hallways. Lyora had taken a peek at Cassidy's timetable today before she left, and knew that she was looking for the gymnasium; where else would physical education take place? The only problem was actually getting there. She would have assumed that she would have remembered the layout of this place after coming here to deliver Cassidy's chocolate. Then again, it was a lot harder to recall anything when drunk.

Why was she here, you might be asking yourself. Lyora had been cooped up in her room for an extensive amount of time, doing a whole lot of thinking with nothing to comfort her aside from a one and a half-litre bottle of alcohol and the sound of Cooper's bed springs squeaking. Meanwhile, Lyora had concluded: She needed Cassidy. Right now. It wasn't just an urge, it was a drive. Her hormones were making her go nuts, and she couldn't take it anymore. Cassidy just seemed like the best fit for her active site. She was smart, sweet, cute, adorable, lovable, recessive, voluptuous, sexy, luscious... All those wonderful things that made Lyora want to hunt her down.

On the other hand, there was only one obstacle that stood in her way, and that was Julley. The Leafeon may have told herself a few times that she had nothing against the Umbreon. Now that her head was flooded with nothing but the need to desire, she realised how much of an obstruction that Julley was between her and Cassidy. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She despised Julley. She loathed Julley. She... envied Julley. It was as if he had all the things that she longed for, but in this case, he had the thing that she needed.

A nearby Charizard who looked vacuous walked past her. Lyora tapped the side of her fiery tail, mindful to not touch the flaming tip of it. However, as her urge ran on, her will to be cautious burned away.

"Excuse me?" asked Lyora, through gritted canines. "Do you know where the gymnasium is?"

The Charizard was very wobbly. Her eyes blinked erratically, and her fingers would twitch from time to time. She looked like she had just been from a party, that served sugar as its main course."Y-Yeah, just go thatta way." She put a talon down the hallway. Luckily, Lyora was off to check there next, but it turns out that she had her work cut out for her already.

Padding down the hall, Lyora had finally reached the large doors to the gymnasium. However, there were some doors off to the left with 'CHANGING ROOMS' neatly printed on it. But... Wasn't she just there? She may have missed the large and obvious gymnasium doors in a fit of aggravation. That, or a drunken mindset. Anyway, she opened them without much of a plan. At the least, Lyora had to act like she was another student here.

As she entered, no one seemed to pay much attention to her. Not as much as they did to the dodgeball game. Lyora scanned the whole room, and found her target sat on one of the benches. Cassidy. However, as luck would have it, she was right next to Julley, too. She didn't care anymore. Cassidy was hers, and no one else's. She trotted across the court over to the duo, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hey! Cassidy?! What are you doing with the cheater?!" hiccuped Lyora, feeling a little fuzzy in the head. That was most likely the alcohol kicking in. Cassidy turned towards the rude accost, and could not believe her eyes when she saw Lyora sauntering over to her. Julley turned around too, and although he wasn't too offended by that insult, he felt a little betrayed to find out that it was Lyora saying that.

"What are you doing here, Lyora!?" questioned Cassidy, hopping off the bench to properly talk to the Leafeon.

"What do you mean? I'm here to help you… Against, this scum!" shouted Lyora, pointing a menacing paw at the clueless Umbreon still sat on the wooden bench. Cassidy knitted her eyebrows. She didn't know what was going on with Lyora, nor was her intentions, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Scum? Don't you dare call him that, Lyora. I don't know what you want from us, but you're really starting to get me angry. Why don't you just go home, alright?!" scolded Cassidy, pushing the Leafeon away with a paw.

Lyora looked down at where Cassidy had inflicted her cold touch, and suddenly, something in her snapped. She couldn't see anything anymore, but red. It wasn't Cassidy she was angry at. No, her umbrage was retained for the irksome, infuriating, stammering waste of space that was absolutely ruining her only chance of finding true love: Julley.

Without a second to spare, Lyora leapt out at the Umbreon, raising the roof with a battle cry. Julley had no time to react, thus he was tackled right off his feet from Lyora's pounce, letting loose a startled shriek. Both Eeveelutions ended up on the floor, tumbling around precariously as one of them furiously smacked the other with a brown paw. Julley made no effort to fight back, mostly because he couldn't. Lyora had the strength advantage. He could only brace himself for the impacts from Lyora's rock hard paws. Cassidy thought that she was dreaming. She sped over to the one-sided fight and pulled the Leafeon away from Julley.

"LYORA, STOP!" cried Cassidy, trying with all her might to get Julley away from her maniacal revenge seeking cousin. Lyora didn't seem to react, but at least Cassidy bought Julley enough time to scamper away with some minor bruises. "What's gotten into you!? Why are you attacking Julley!?"

Lyora stopped swatting at the air, and wriggled out of Cassidy's grasp, turning around to face the Glaceon. Her expression still exclaimed hatred and ire.

"Do you wanna know why? Because of him! Why don't you get it, Cass? I love you! I _love_ you with every inch of my heart! I would do absolutely anything for you, yet you pick me over for this weak and sorry excuse for a man! Why, Cass? WHY!?" yelled Lyora, stamping the floor with an angered paw like a frustrated child. Julley shifted his gaze to the floor. He really was a sorry excuse for a man if he couldn't even hold his own against a raging Leafeon.

"It's because I don't like you! Not in that way. I'm your cousin, Lyora! Not your girlfriend." rationalized Cassidy, trying to get Lyora to calm down, but she wasn't sure if it was working.

"It doesn't matter! We can still be a couple!" shouted Lyora. She sounded like she was running out of will. Cassidy tracked back to the slightly hurt Julley, wrapping a careful arm around his waist.

"No, Lyora. I love Julley. I'm sorry."

Lyora looked at the Glaceon, befuddled yet frustrated. She had just poured her whole heart for her... Now she's ignored. That was the final straw. If Cassidy won't let her love her, then maybe it would be a better idea to hate her instead.

"Well you know what, Cass? Have fun with your boyfriend. Don't come running back when he gets bored of your incompetence and leaves you for dead. I detest scum like you, Julley, living life off nothing but luck, fun and games. One day, you'll have your time... A time of great loss. And when that happens, I'll be there, ready to laugh for centuries. Remember, Cassidy. You made me this way." Lyora turned on her heel, and walked around the dodgeball court, not even bothering to give one last look to them before she left. Something told Cassidy that she wasn't going to be at home.

Julley rubbed his red cheek, the place where he had been targeted for assault by the lunatic Lyora. He was always suspicious of her from the start, but never would he expect her to react so crazily as to seriously attack him. There is no way that someone with a regular mindset would pull something as mad as that.

Cassidy hugged the Umbreon tightly, not intending to let go. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and quietly wept. Julley could tell, as he could feel the icy drip of her tears seep into his fur. He put a paw to run across her back, stroking her caringly as he absorbed her tears.

"W-Why do things like this always happen to us?" sobbed Cassidy, gripping Julley closer to her chest, so much to the point that Julley could feel the small tips of her claws beginning to puncture his skin. Julley wasn't sure what else to do aside from continue stroking. He hadn't much input, since he was essentially the reason why Lyora acted this way. There was no one really to blame aside from himself. "Everyone just seems to b-be against us!" Cassidy began coughing unnaturally, to which Julley pat her on her back. He was never really any good at comforting people.

"Cassidy, I'm here for you. I will never be against you." Julley pulled out of the hug, and used the fur on his arm to dry the tears running down her cheeks.

"T-Thank you so much, Julley," sniffled Cassidy. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she cried, pulling him back in to meet her lips with his. Julley was a little surprised, but got used to the feeling as the kiss progressed. Cassidy had slipped her tongue into his mouth a lot faster than she would have, initiating an intense game of tonsil hockey.

Cassidy felt really warm on the inside, like there were a million Volcaronas fluttering around in her stomach. The kiss was so passionate that the Glaceon had even forgotten to breathe from time to time. Only Julley could make her feel like this. It was an enigma to everybody, including herself, but she didn't mind. She wasn't keen to go snooping around Julley's pros and cons. She loved him for the Pokemon he was, not the things he could do for her.

Julley only felt that it was just to aid her with a kiss. The poor Glaceon had to go through so much torture, he couldn't just stand by and watch. It gave him great euphoria to see the Glaceon smile. It would be a thousand times better than watching her sob into his shoulders. He didn't want to feel sympathetic for her. He wanted to feel responsible for her. Whenever Cassidy was down, Julley wanted to comfort her, regardless of his social abilities. When it came to Cassidy's needs, it didn't matter how bashful he was. It mattered whether Cassidy was content or not.

Cassidy was the first to pull away from the kiss, a sloppy 'pop' sound coming as a result. She stared into Julley's scarlet eyes, before lunging at him again, wrapping him around in a bone-crushing hug.

"Julley..." she faintly murmured into his ear. "Please promise me one thing."

"Anything." responded Julley, caressing the back of her head, down to her spine. Neither of them pulled out of the hug.

"Please... Never leave me."

Although Julley knew that Cassidy couldn't see him, he grinned as a reply formed in his mind.

"Cassidy. I am your soul mate. I will never leave you." Cassidy leaned back to get a good view of the Pokemon that she loved the most, trusted the most and obsessed on the most. His cute facial features added up to make an adorable masterpiece that she called her lover. She had no more words. Only drops of tears fell from her eyes. This time, not wracked with grief, but overwhelmed with joy. The sunset descended on the duo, saluting them an bright orange farewell down the horizon as they once again, shared a kiss.

...

 **A/N: Not gonna lie, that was pretty Awesome on behalf of my girlfriend. It seriously surpassed my writing by miles. From now on, this is the original Sawss writing. Huh, it isn't really half of the story, then, is it?**

* * *

On the other side of the gymnasium, clad in his green training fleece was Brendan. He was stood across to one of the newest exchange students from Sinnoh, a Sky form Shaymin named Logan, casually bouncing a basket ball between his slim legs. Brendan had never seen this kind of species before, so he found that it was pretty neat for him to meet Logan. He had bumped into him only minutes before, and after some contextual explanations, Brendan agreed to show him around the school. After all, he was one of the most experienced around the school; He had been here since kindergarten.

"So Logan, how do you like this school so far?" asked Brendan, taking a shot at the basketball hoop, but ultimately whiffing.

The Shaymin scratched the side of his head and twitched his ear a little. He found it a little uncomfortable to talk with the Blaziken since he stood at least two feet above him.

"It's really nice here. I like the overall interior design of the school. It's very welcoming." answered Logan, balancing the basketball on the end of his nose. However, there was something that made Logan drop the ball in amazement. His eyes had drifted across a large glass cabinet that held dozens of golden trophies.

Logan waltzed over to the cabinet in an obvious trance, mesmerized by it's glimmer.

"Wow... Where did you get these golden babies from?" inquired Logan, his mouth ajar as Brendan joined his side.

"These are all of the trophies that the school has won from battling tournaments." Brendan deliberately left out the contribution he put in these tournaments, just so he would seem a little more humble. Good guy Brendan.

 **Oh, but when I successfully look after the life of an Umbreon that suffered from the worst social skills, I'm considered a scumbag. Thanks, thanks a lot.**

"No way... I LOVE battling! It's like, my second favourite sport!" Brendan smiled. He knew that it wouldn't take a lot to get along with the Shaymin.

"Well, so do I, this school is renowned for being a host to refined battles." told Brendan, inspecting a picture that had him stood next to Mark, a hand on his shoulder as the Machoke held a golden trophy in his hand. Both of them wore mile-wide grins on their faces. Brendan recalled it to be the seventh trophy he had won in total, and the first trophy ever for the Machoke.

It pained him deeply to know that this was the same person that indulged a knife into his liver, attempted to rape his sister, twice, and was now in a high security jail. Time tells many stories, but this was one he could never forget.

"That's great! Do you think I could get onto the battling team?" Brendan put a talon to the underside of his beak. In this regard, size didn't really matter. When he first joined the team as a young Combusken, he remembered that he was often mocked for being incredibly short. If only those losers who made fun of him back then would come down here now and take a good look at him.

"For sure. If you want, I could get you into the tryouts?" Logan lit up, and wagged his head in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah! When will it be?" Brendan thought again.

"That would be in a month or so, after prom, which is in a week." Logan lifted an eyebrow of confusion.

"Wait... prom?" Brendan nodded. There was no way this person had never heard of prom before. If anything, it was one of the most anticipated events of the whole school semester.

"Yeah. You know, the one where you ask someone to go with you, and you do all sorts of romantic stuff with them." Logan stared into blank space, under the realisation that he had a month left to find himself someone to go out to prom with him.

"Oh, man! I only have a week to ask someone to go out with me! I don't wanna be the laughing stock of the school!" Logan sounded like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Chill out, I can help you if you want. Just so you're aware, I've got a girlfriend already; that Lucario over there." Brendan pointed at Jasmine, who was contently reading a women's magazine instead of doing something actually worthwhile, such as preparing for the upcoming tournament. And before anyone forgets to acknowledge it, yes, she did have a bag of potato chips to chew on.

"Really? Thanks, dude!" Brendan put up a hand and shook his head. It was all part of being a good friend, after all. "I guess... There's this pretty cute Vulpix I've seen around..." Say no more. Brendan was already off to find this Vulpix, and bring them to interests of the Shaymin. Logan stood there, bewildered as he watched Brendan fly out of the gymnasium doors, in the middle of a lesson. Mr. Wheezle wasn't going to be very impressed when he checks the register.

* * *

At the Blizzards' residence, Cassidy opened the door to her own home, her tears gone, but her sniffles were still very prominent. She found Cooper looking at one of the portraits on the wall, admiring how literally nothing had changed from now since all those months ago. He turned to look at the Pokemon entering the house, and was pleased to see that it was Cassidy, someone who could finally light up the mood.

"Afternoon, Cass. You wouldn't believe what happened today." Cassidy slung herself on the couch, this better be relevant to her life.

"Hi. What happened, huh?" Cooper cleared his throat, and got ready to answer the Glaceon's inquiry.

"So basically, Lyora stormed through the door after coming back from who-knows-where, I'm shocked she didn't send the door straight off it's hinges. She didn't even greet me or anything. She just went upstairs." Ah great, that Meowth was slowly protruding out of the bag. Cooper was eventually going to find out about what happened between her and Lyora. "Next, I hear her come back down, a suitcase in hand, and just straight up leave!"

Yikes, Cooper might be starting to put two and two together a lot quicker than most people would have got it.

"Really?! No way!" despite the fact that Lyora was as painfully irritating, Cassidy just felt like someone had just lifted a one-ton belt away from her waist. Cooper nodded furiously, taking in a breath to elaborate on the next part of his tale.

"For real! I don't know where she went. I tried calling her a million times, but she never picked up, so I called her parents, but it went straight to voicemail. I don't know what to do, and I'm running out of time before Mom comes back and slams my head with a frying pan!" Cassidy was smiling on the inside. After the events of today, she did not want to see Lyora for a very long time. She couldn't even believe that she even had the guts to up and attack Julley like that. That's something unforgivable.

"I think she's just gone out to stay at a friend's place or maybe went back home early. There's no need to call her." suggested Cassidy, although through gritted teeth. Cooper ran an exasperated paw through the fur on his chest, and took a seat on the couch lounge. Maybe he should take his sister's word for it. Lyora made things around here a thousand times more difficult and demanding.

"You could be right on that one. In that case, do you think you could to pick Cody up from school? I'm feeling a little jaded from all of that running around on some wild Swanna chase just to make sure that she's alright."

Cassidy groaned, but did as she was asked since she lived really close to the school anyway. She needed some more fresh air to cool off a bit too. Lyora had really gotten her mad earlier. Not only from the things she said, but the plain fact that she jumped on Julley and began hitting him. Although Julley was barely fazed afterwards, she couldn't believe that she didn't just freeze the Leafeon on sight.

Cassidy opened the door and walked out after having a drink of water. In retrospect, Cassidy realized the fault of her actions, and slammed a paw into another as she walked on her way to the elementary site. During this time, she wondered why she didn't just get Cody on her way back home. A lot of things were clouding her head then. Cassidy wondered as too, why she couldn't be more angry? Why can't she fight? Even if she could, she would always prove to be so weak. As much as she would hate to say this, but even Julley had zero means of protecting himself from those jealous of their relationship.

Just as she thought there was no hope, she saw the light of something red and green enter her retina. Next to it was a blue, shorter object. Cassidy never thought that she would see the day, but at least it put a small smile on her face to see that Brendan and Cody were bonding... Sort of. Cody was latched onto his leg as if he was stuck by glue or something. A giggle escaped Cassidy's mouth. It was in her best interest that she took the time to cheer up. Just from this sight, Cassidy forgot all of the things that happened to her earlier. She was grateful for the friends she had, including Julley of all.

"I can't believe it! You're BRENDAN! As in, BRENDAN B. Bursyamo! The best fighter from the tournament!" yelled Cody, for everyone on the street to hear.

"Thanks a lot... kid, but I really have to be going now. Can you please let go of my leg? I think you're cutting off my blood circulation." Cody shook his head. Is it possible to get a restraining order on a nine year old?

"Nope! Not until you give me an autograph to shove in my brother's face!" Cassidy decided to enter the scene, before Cody would start plucking his feathers out just to say that he had a confirmed piece of his favourite local battler.

"Hey Brendan! Sorry about my brother. He really likes you." Brendan hoped that it wasn't to the point that Jasmine would become jealous.

"It's no problem, really. I just really need to bounce home to get some stuff done." admitted Brendan, adjusting his fleece. Cassidy could tell from the way Cody was wickedly vibrating that he really desired that autograph, so maybe she should just ask the Blaziken for one before he turns even bluer with misery.

"But Brendan... Do you mind if you just give the kid one little autograph? Please?" Brendan looked down at Cody, who suddenly had the eyes the same refractive index as diamond. A sigh escaped his beak, but he took off his fleece, pulled out a pen from his fleece pocket and signed ' _B. BURSYAMO'_ onto the front, just for his number one fan.

Cody jumped for joy as he was awarded the signed clothing. Ever since Cody had witnessed the Blaziken battle at the last tournament, his thoughts about him were high in the sky. He just couldn't wait to meet him. "Oh! Thank you so much!" screamed the smaller Glaceon, trying on the fleece for himself. It didn't fit him at all, but hey, it'll be worth something in a couple years time. Whether he'd grow into it, or just end up selling it. Either way, someone will be happy.

Brendan threw a thumbs up to the siblings, before crossing the road and making his way home, in the cold. So that's why he was wearing that fleece. Silly Brendan. Silly freezing Brendan.

Cassidy and Cody walked back home too, this time Cody donning a cardigan six sizes too big for his body. Cody was ecstatic to see his brother's reaction when he got home.

"Wait, do you know that Brendan, Cassidy?" Cassidy looked down at the cutely clueless Glaceon. She wished that he was once his age again, even if it were to be for just a second. She then looked up to the moon that camouflaged in the darkening sky, staring back at her as if it were about to wink. Cassidy just wished that the life she lived wasn't hers. Everyone seemed to have it good for themselves. Sure, one with a house as large as hers could call themselves lucky, but it didn't cost materialistic objects to call someone favoured. Cody was young, innocent and spoiled. Cooper was rich, intelligent and in love. Of course, she was in love with Julley, but their relationship was miles off from theirs. Cassidy felt like the black Mareep of her family. She had a big house, a caring family, a boyfriend and attended one of the best schools in the area, yet she never felt complete. What was missing?

"Uh... Earth to Cassidy, are you daydreaming or something?" Cassidy let out a long sigh, before giving life to words to form an answer.

"Yes, Cody. I do." deadpanned Cassidy. The smaller Glaceon inhaled an exaggerated gasp, as if he had no idea that she went to the same school as the person he gushed about so much.

"No way!"

The duo finally reached their driveway, the same one that led to their detached house in the most tranquil neighbourhood. Fiddling around with the keys, Cassidy was able to open the door, letting Cody rush in to show off his fortune in Cooper's face like a braggart. Cassidy felt like just going upstairs to her room, lying on her sheets and letting sleep come and whisk her away. However, the deafening aura from the house phone on the wall screamed at her to make a phone call. _The_ phone call. Cassidy hated her, yes, but she was still her cousin.

She reluctantly forced her legs over to the phone, and dialed Lyora's number into it. The other line rang a couple times, but no answer was made from the other side. Cassidy tried again, hopeful that a response would come out of it, but had no such luck. She hung up the phone, upset that she couldn't even say goodbye. However, who was she to be saying goodbye to the same person who fought with her boyfriend? No thanks. Cassidy would rather the option to sleep.

* * *

Julley walked into his house after a long and very eventful day. Various parts of his face still stung from the beating he took from Lyora. She could definitely throw a punch. Luckily, his bruises were not visible from his jet black fur. He hadn't said anything earlier, because the last thing he wanted was to worry Cassidy even more.

Jasmine could be seen in the lounge, sat next to Julley's mother. Both of them were stuffing their faces from a bag of nacho chips while their eyes played the role of watching the television for their entertainment. The same old, same old life was never different at home. He couldn't even fathom if his house was to be as exotic as it is at school. He probably would not be able to keep up.

"Hi guys." monotonously moaned Julley, flopping onto the couch next to his mother. Jasmine and April looked over and gave some friendly smiles his way.

"Hey, Julley. Have you heard about the upcoming prom?" asked Jasmine, though she didn't take her eyes away from the screen. Julley's eyes widened. He had never been notified of this any time earlier. This was the first time that he had ever been to a prom, as well as the first time he's ever had a girlfriend. In other words, attending this prom would be mandatory for the sake of everyone knowing that he's now eligible to come.

"P-Prom? What?!" Jasmine actually turned to look at the Umbreon, now that her curiosity had peaked. Heck, even April had to pry some of her brain power away from her programme just to hear the conversation between her children.

"Yeah, it's in a week or something, on a Friday. My favourite time of the week." told Jasmine, looking up at the ceiling. If the glimmer in her eye wasn't a clue to her innuendo, perhaps the shiver running up and down her spine and through her limbs would be a more obvious sign.

April decided to input her two cents. As a mother, it was her duty to embarrass her children whenever they are affiliated in a relationship. "Oh really? Does that mean you'll be taking Cassidy to the prom, Julley? Oooooh, you'll be wearing the cutest bowtie ever!" squealed the mother of two, gripping Julley's cheeks with vigour.

"Mom! It's prom, not a wedding!" joked Julley, striving to get April's paws off him.

"Well actually Julley, prom is one of the biggest school events of the semester. It's obligatory to be looking as hot and cool as you possibly can to impress your girlfriend!" April giggled, though Julley threw his face into his paws. He didn't really _have_ to go, did he? Well, if Cassidy consented, he should probably just go regardless. It was evident that the Glaceon was going through really rough trials recently, so maybe it'll be better to cheer her up, rather than bunking off for his own good.

"Of course I know that, but there's gonna be dancing! I hate dancing!" Julley kind of sounded like Cody, but it was for a good cause. Anywhere that had dancing involved was a place that he would not step foot near.

"How are you gonna impress Cassidy, your _girlfriend_ , might I add, if you chicken out? Don't be a wuss, Julley." argued the Lucario. Julley could only be making a fool out of himself if he went. Julley dancing was essentially the equivalent of an Eevee slipping and sliding on ice. He had vowed to never dance again as soon as his mother showed a short recording of him getting down to some music.

"But Jasmine, what about you? _Please,_ tell me that you're taking that hunk of a Blaziken with you!" Jasmine frowned at the Umbreon. Sure, it wasn't very normal for one's father to be interested in their boyfriend, but a mother having the hots for your boyfriend is never a good indication. Especially when the boyfriend is being referred to as a 'hunk'. That meant that there were some serious issues that need to be discussed. Preferably during an intervention.

"M-Mom! Brendan's my boyfriend, not yours!" April laughed a bit more, knowing that she was on the right track to send Jasmine on a one-way ticket to fluster city.

"I know, but have you seen his abs! I wish my Maxie had those... Oh, and don't even get me started on his amazing arms and that glorious chest..." Jasmine's color scheme on her face had swapped from blue to red. It hurt to know that April had joined the club that loved Brendan too. She could only hope that she was pulling her leg.

"I'm out of here. I think I'm gonna go to the mall tomorrow with some friends to look for a dress." said Jasmine, getting up to leave the room. Julley figured that he may as well follow suit, unless he was begging to be humiliated by a parent. His bed seemed to be calling his name anyway.

* * *

*RING RING*

*RING RING*

Mark put the corded phone back on it's station. Neither Brendan nor Bonnie picked up his calls. It was understandable, though. He only wanted to just apologize. It was the only thing he could do now that he was sentenced to ten years in prison. He walked back over into the cafeteria, and sat at a table with a Gardevoir and a Hitmonlee, the latter didn't like to talk much. He buried his face in his elbows, and hoped for a miracle, a miracle that had no chance of ever meeting him. Mark looked up, and found himself in the gaze of the Gardevoir, her stunning red eyes entrancing his own. It was so intense, as if she was trying to see right through him.

Suddenly, the Gardevoir shot a toned arm forward. She had clearly been here for a while if a psychic type like her was to be sporting a muscular limb as he just saw. It didn't come close to reaching him, but her telekinetic abilities did. Mark felt a whole load of pressure around his waist as he was slowly hoisted into the air, completely immobilized.

"Wha- What's going on!?" screamed Mark, his voice high pitched and terrified. The Gardevoir walked over to the Machoke, her bright gaze never faltering.

"You tried to _rape_ my daughter." uttered the Gardevoir in a cold, unforgiving voice. Mark shook his head to deny it, but realized he was talking to the same person who read his mind to find this out anyway. It felt harder to breathe for Mark, the more the Gardevoir closed the distance between them. "If I let you live, you better not even _think_ about touching my daughter with your wretched manhood, or my son with your cursed blades, otherwise I will ensure that you won't leave this place with your spine intact." threatened the Gardevoir, before she let the Machoke go and left the scene.

The Hitmonlee that wasn't bothered to intervene looked up from his cup of coffee, observing the sputtering Machoke on his hands and knees.

"Wow. You just got owned."

As Mark struggled to regain his breath, two things ran in his mind: One, why didn't any guards stop that?! Looking over to the Breloom guard on duty, Mark found that he was enjoying a good old game of cards with the cell mates. And two... That was Brendan's MOM!? Perhaps that could explain where he got his obvious muscles from... Epigenetics and all.

Regardless, he was grateful to escape with his life. He'd better stay a far distance away from her when around the cafeteria. He had always wondered why men and women would have separate cell blocks to sleep in, but would share the same food court. It really put his life at risk.

Looking at the grey floor, he wondered how much everything would have changed by the time he got out. A whole ten years, all due to a couple hormones racing around his veins. Bonnie would have aged to become a fully grown, curvaceous woman. However, Brendan would still be the rough and tough fighter he always was. To believe that the two of them used to be best friends, before he stabbed him in the back, quite literally. It was crazy. He'd doubt that he'd ever be accepted back into society, not with his criminal record hanging over his back. His life may as well come to an end, since Mark hadn't much to offer the world that knew he had stabbed his best friend over the urge to rape his sister.

He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, hoping to find the gym empty so that he could at least admire his body while behind bars. As Mark entered the gym, he found two very conspicuous shadow lurking in the corner of the room. He wasn't very intimidated, but who knew what they carried on themselves? All he wanted to do was get on with his training, so Mark travelled to the bench press to widen his chest. As soon as he sat down, a voice emitted from one of the shadows.

"Hey kid... Those muscles of yours are mighty fine..." complimented one of them. However, Mark knew that tone. That tone meant nothing good. He should probably get out of here.

"Uhh... Thanks." replied Mark. Although being sheltered, he had seen enough internet television shows to know where this was going, thus he got up and began to make his way to the exit.

"You know, you might be able to help us bust out of here with those..." Mark stopped in his tracks immediately. His life had come to a spiralling crash at the young age of 16, there wasn't much else to lose.

"..."

"What do I do?"

* * *

Hmm... Personally, I think it was a MASSIVE improvement from last chapter. Now equipped with the power of my girlfriend's writing, we were able to type up both quality and quantity.

Just so you're aware, the character 'Logan' was an idea for and OC given to me by Ember-Fever, so thanks a lot to them. However, some sombre news coming your way: I won't be accepting any more OC suggestions. I have nothing against OCs, but I feel that this story already has an extensive cast, and it'll be very complicated for you, the reader, to keep up if the plotline gets more and more complex. Sorry to those who were striving to get one submitted.

Other than that, have a lovely Friday, and have an even better weekend! Also, my girlfriend has made her own fanfiction account, named Luanastar, so if you want to check her out, you can, but she has not stories yet :P. She says that she'll probably use it solely for PMs. If you want to PM her about the story, you can, since she's available a lot more than I am. She doesn't work extra hours, unlike poor Awesome Sawss. X3

-Awesome Sawss / Luanastar, asking you one thing: What did you think of this chapter?


	47. Chapter 47

THAT GLACEON

I've seen the reviews, and a lot of you really liked Luanastar's side of the collaboration. Personally, I think her writing is amazing, a hundred times better than mine, but she's a little too humble to accept it. Anyway, we are hitting the larger numbers today, as chapter 47 finally hits the shelves! About time, too.

44k+ views? NOICE. 128 followers? NOICER. 104 faves? NOICEST.

Luanastar really wants her efforts in this story to become the status quo, as she asked me once more to have another half of the story. Who knows, she may as well end up writing the whole thing one day XP. I told her that we should merge our writing in a way, so the two halves of the story don't sound as if you're reading something completely different, so I think this'll be the best chapter yet!

 **PLEASE READ: The following chapter will include a lemon. Yes, you heard me, a lemon. It was incorporated into this story by the audience demand. For those who didn't want it, my dearest apologies to you. However, the majority of readers kept twisting my arm, asking for one. Also, my girlfriend ended up waking me up at midnight just to get me to write one XP Funnily enough, she was encouraged to do this via vivid fan 'TOXICMACHAMP' so thanks a lot, buddy XD.**

 **As a result, here is your reward, readers. A warning will precede the lemon anyway, so for those who aren't fond of them, do not fret, since you can skip it. Alright, you can read on now. And no, this isn't Arceus. Or is it?! I suggest that you be 18 or over before reading. But... I can't really stop you, can I? However, if you're below the age of 18 and are insistent on reading, you are at your own risk. You've been warned, so be informed. The content will not be suitable for minors, so viewer discretion is advised. Very advised. Very very VERY advised.**

Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

So once again, our story resumes with the key character Julley, sharing the lounge with participants Jasmine and her boyfriend Brendan. The windows were shut, excluding the cold air from outside to remain roaming the skies. The silence in the air was chilling for the Umbreon, mostly because it was made from Jasmine and Brendan sticking their tongues in each other's mouths. Julley found by the second that this was probably one of the worst ways to spend a Wednesday afternoon.

At school today, Cassidy had made an emotional recovery, but that wasn't to say that Julley didn't keep an eye on her. Watching her empty her eyes out with a bucket load of tears would not be pleasurable for anyone. Julley only wanted to ensure that wouldn't happen again. He was a little cautious over the Glaceon's emotional stability. It took all of his tact to sustain it at a safe level for him and her.

Jasmine eventually terminated their kiss, but still kept a paw on the Blaziken's cheek. "Hey goofball... When are you gonna go shopping?" Brendan didn't compute. Why would he want to go shopping? How would Jasmine know if he was running out of groceries? There were too many questions for a simple Pokemon like him to answer.

"What are you talking about?" replied Brendan, sitting up properly. Jasmine laughed out loud, earning a scowl from Julley. The laugh wasn't very necessary, but it seemed that the Brendan's response was all too adorable.

"You're such a cute little goofball, you know that?!" praised Jasmine, pinching both of the Blaziken's cheeks at once and shaking them around. It was the sort of thing that Julley would find April doing. Please, for the sake of Arceus, don't tell him that traits of his mother rubbed off onto Jasmine.

Up to this day, neither Brendan, Julley or Arceus understood what 'cute' would mean in that context. It was pretty hard for someone like the rough and tough Brendan to be found cute.

"Didn't you know that prom is next week?! What are you gonna wear?"cried the bubbly Lucario. Brendan slapped a talon to his forehead. There was no way he could know, but Jasmine being Jasmine, she just had to assume the best out of the most cryptic inquiries.

"Oh, right. Well, I've got this nice black suit that I can wear, but it's a little uncomfortable over the feathers. I could just wear a waist coat. Dry clean only, though." Jasmine wasn't listening to that last part. She was too infatuated with the image of Brendan wearing a suit. That was the epitome of hotness.

"Y-Yeah... Wear it..." Jasmine looked like she was lost on cloud nine. Her eyes rolling to under her eyelids, tongue nearly lolling out and her nose slightly in the air, as if she was picking up a scent. It took a couple shakes from Brendan to keep her back in reality.

This was one of the reasons why Julley could never be in the presence of these two. They were too romantically obsessed with each other to the point that they were harder to separate than super glue. However, this brought up an agenda that he had forgotten long into the school day. Prom night was, without a doubt, going to be hard for the Umbreon to survive. It infested his physical and mental capacity. Plus, Julley didn't know how he was going to impress Cassidy. He had learned from his experiences of watching television that the guy is supposed to impress the girl in one way or another. Cassidy didn't exactly have high standards, but to make sure that he was truly the crème de la crème, he had to do something semi-spectacular.

"Are... Are you gonna pick me up in a limousine?" asked Jasmine, although it sounded more like she was pleading to the Blaziken. Brendan's mouth fell agape. Where was he gonna get the money to buy a limousine? He did get some cash from the last tournament, but he was aiming to save that up to purchase the newest gaming console. The things he had to do for love... Looks like that idea was scrapped.

"I guess I could. We may as well all go in it, then." Julley's ears perked up a bit. He wasn't exactly devoting everything to his programme.

"Wait... Does that include me?" Brendan wagged his head and put up a talon.

"It's all on me, so we can pick up Cassidy, should you be taking her, and voila, we'll be at the prom site." Julley scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"But we live so close to the school... Wouldn't that be a waste of money?" Brendan smoothed out one of his feathers. He had never considered it in that aspect.

"I know Julley... but think of the limo..." Brendan seemed to stare into space, when really he was just looking at the Northern wall. It would be pretty stylish to arrive into prom in a limousine, but Julley didn't really want to attract too much attention to himself, even if he was being accompanied by popular students such as Brendan and Jasmine.

"If you want. I've always wanted to travel via a limousine." Brendan hopped up from the couch, not caring for the fact that Jasmine was leaning on him for support.

"Great! I'll make reservations!" He whipped his phone out from... Y'know, I have no idea where he keeps it. Anyway, Brendan took his phone out from the hyperspace under his feathers, and left to room to call the closest limousine company.

Jasmine looked over at Julley. Julley couldn't avoid her stare. He also couldn't help not looking down at her toothy grin. The same one that meant that she was up to mischief.

"...Yes?" Jasmine was only able to get a giggle as she rested her head on a paw. Julley had a sixth sense telling him that the next thing about to leave her mouth wasn't going to be good.

 **By the way, the next thing about to leave her mouth isn't going to be good.**

Way to put it bluntly. Anyway, Jasmine opened her mouth, and sure enough, the being from the hall of origin was correct. "So Julley, when are you and Cassidy gonna be ruttin'?" Julley nearly fell out of his seat. He hoped that he didn't just hear that correctly.

"W-What?"

"I said, when are _you_ ," Jasmine pointed at the Umbreon. "And Cassidy, gonna be doing it?" Jasmine then put up a paw, and made a ring out of two digits. Then, she got her free paw and made one finger straight among a closed fist. Then she put the... Oh, good Arceus, he was way beyond right.

"J-J-Jasmine! G-Get your mind out the gutter!" scolded Julley, covering his cheeks with paws so no one would see his blush. However the deed had already been done, and Julley was flushed so hard, he may as well have been part of a traffic light sequence.

Jasmine brushed off his pleads with a flick of her paw, and proceeded to encourage the Umbreon. "Come on, Jull! You're 16, coming on 17, and you've never even thought of tapping that Glaceon rear? You know she's hot, and you've been tight roping between her friend zone and boyfriend status. When are you gonna seal the deal?!" Julley had never known that Jasmine would be so dirty minded. Of course, he had thought of these circumstances about Cassidy, and has fantasized about them sometimes... But that's beside the point! As his sister, it was not expectant of Jasmine to be egging him on to have sex!

"But what if we get caught? Mom will never forgive me!" Here in it's finest, was the best portrayal of a momma's boy, in their prime. Jasmine rolled her eyes, slumping back into the sofa due to her brother's lack of audacity.

"Alright, it's your problem, anyway." Jasmine put her feet up on the table and sat there in silence, making the Umbreon wonder if she was making a valid point there. As in, what if Cassidy wasn't going to be his forever? Their relationship had been spiralling down like a withering rose due to interferences from Lyora. All of this sudden, tense competition seemed to strangle his capacity with a rope. Although Julley was grateful that Abby had finally gotten off their tails, that didn't give him a reason to think he's in the clear, as she could do a number of things that could easily end their relationship, most he didn't want to think of.

Thankfully, Brendan came back, stuffing his phone back in his... ahem, 'feathers'. A grin on his beak seemed to lighten up the sullen mood on the brooding sibling's faces.

"Lookie! I booked a reservation for limousine!" proudly exclaimed Brendan, sounding like a five year old just by the way he shouted 'Lookie'. Jasmine looked up at the fiercely happy Blaziken, and a smile replaced her uncomfortable expression.

"Great, what time is it coming around?" Brendan scratched the top of his head, a Lucario was expecting an answer to a question that he couldn't provide one for.

"Umm... I don't think I caught that. He said he'll give me a call though." replied Brendan, taking a seat in between Julley and Jasmine, successfully cutting the tension into two solid pieces. The sun was setting a little quickly, and Brendan was having thoughts about blowing this popsicle stand. However, Jasmine wasn't so sure if she was ready to say goodbye to the Blaziken just yet. He was basically her only company, since she wouldn't really want to be conversing with any of her family.

The lounge door opened, with April waltzing in without a care in the world. She was beginning to see Brendan over a lot more often nowadays. This wasn't a problem, since she enjoyed his presence amid a very bashful Umbreon, a flirtatious and slightly perverted Lucario, a goofy Absol and herself. What a family to be in.

"What's going on, my people?" No matter how hard April would try to sound modern and hip, she couldn't help not making Julley cringe with anything that came out of her mouth.

No one really could give an answer. No one _wanted_ to give an answer, since no teenager wants to spend much time with their parents, especially those that try a little too hard to sound like she was on the same wavelength as teens in the current society.

"Nothing. In fact, Brendan and I were just going up to my room." monotonously responded Jasmine. Clearly something must have been eating at her, since she was blatantly not in the best mood to be talked with.

"Quoi... Maintenant? D'accord, mais c'est le soir, donc je dois partir bientôt. Demain, je vais faire beaucoup d'exercice." Jasmine completely ignored him, despite the fact that she was studying the same language, and took Brendan by the hand to lead him out of the room. April wasn't sure about what side of the bed her eldest child had woken up on, but it definitely wasn't the good side.

 **Pfft, il est un perdant.**

"Wow, he must have been to Kalos!" came Maxwell's voice from the kitchen after hearing Brendan speak.

April decided to ignore that too, and turned to her biological son for answers. "So what's her problem?"

Julley shrugged, as he simply didn't know. Well, she was talking to him about the basis of sexual intercourse earlier, but he doubted that had anything to do with... Wait... HUH? Julley had a major epiphany in his head, but after realizing her intentions behind taking Brendan upstairs, he frantically shook it out to avoid getting scarred for the rest of his life.

 **Insert loud and exaggerated inhalation here.**

"Honey, you shouldn't think too long, otherwise you'll start to smell copper." warned his mother, essentially implying that he was stupid when you thought about it.

"Gee... Thanks Mom." replied Julley, applying a paw to his forehead so that he would forget.

* * *

After the duo entered Jasmine's room, Jasmine closed the door firmly and sat Brendan down on his bed. She took a seat next to him, and rested a paw on one of his muscular thighs. She ran though the feathers on his leg, feeling sensations over each muscle that her paw traversed across. Not only pleasing her, but also the Blaziken tenfold.

"Do... Do you know why I've brought you up here?" Brendan looked down at the Lucario with all seriousness in his eyes, although his cerulean irises didn't scream emergency, but contrarily, emitted assurance, reliability and care.

"I believe so." He shifted awkwardly in pleasure as Jasmine's strokes came increasingly closer to his groin. He let out an exhale the more Jasmine ran over his hard bumps of muscle mass. Jasmine liked the way he squirmed under her control. It immersed her in a layer of domination that she never thought she would experience before.

"Then let's get started..." cooed Jasmine, placing her mouth over Brendan's beak as her hands got to work all over his body. Brendan returned the kiss, carefully rubbing her sides to make sure that his claws didn't scratch her on accident. Jasmine shivered in euphoria while she grinded on his nether regions, feeling a hump grow in size under his feathers...

 **A/N: OH, where you expecting a lemon? Nope, only Limes here, sorry Luan XD Nah, I kid you, I kid you. Here is the long awaited lemon for you little rascals! X3 For those who do not want to read this, skip ahead until the next bold body of text.**

Jasmine rubbed Brendan's genitalia lovingly, caressing his adorably soft testicles as his penis slowly grew to it's full mast. Jasmine smirked as she saw it achieve approximately eight or nine inches. On the other hand, a blush met Brendan's face as he saw the member the same color as his gray talons rise at the gentle touch of Jasmine's paw. He was stunned that he was about to do this. He could not believe that he was about to lose his virginity right now. To the girl he loved.

"Wow... It's so, big. It's bigger than Rayquaza! I wonder if it'll even fit..." mumbled Jasmine as Brendan looked to the side, wanting to ensure that his fluster wouldn't be so obvious to Jasmine now that she had shifted her focus to his manhood.

But, there wasn't any time to think. Jasmine had already took to producing a clasp around the base of his shaft, while her tongue got to work on his tip. She could taste his salty pre-ejaculate leak out via the exit on his thick penis. Brendan let out a long and exhausted moan, making Jasmine smile from out of pure adoration. She had needed a good release after being pent up so long. Now that she's examined what she's working with, Jasmine knew that she was about to be more than satisfied.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and slowly, Jasmine lowered her head further onto Brendan's member, taking more and more into her mouth until she couldn't. She could barely muster 5 inches before having to take it out. Only a little bit more than half of his erect girth. After testing the waters, she began to slowly bob up and down on the Blaziken's penis, making him groan in pleasure as a result. He loved the way her tongue ran over every detail of his erection. The Lucario smiled while her mouth shaped around Brendan's large manhood, all the while she cautiously fondled his dear balls with her free paw. It felt so soft and delicate in her hands, as if it was made of cotton or some sort.

Jasmine increased her pace, rubbing the area of Brendan's penis that she couldn't reach with her mouth using a paw. Brendan felt his balls begin to tighten, just as his penis throbbed around the walls and tongue of Jasmine's mouth. He was so close. He was so close to releasing it all. Brendan braced his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and clenched his talons into a fist as he awaited the climax that would change his life forever. However, it never came. Jasmine detected this, and pulled her mouth away from Brendan's shaft, breathing heavily from all the work she was doing.

"Hah... Not just yet, goofball... You still need to do something for me." Even in the most stiff and serious of situations, Jasmine still had the gall to call him by his nickname. Not that he would mind much at this point.

She laid down on her back, and spread her slim legs open, as if she was inviting the Blaziken in by presenting her pink vagina. Brendan tried his best to smile, but uncertainty kept prodding at the back of his mind as he gradually met his tip with the lips of Jasmine's nether regions, making both parties waver in delectation.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Jasmine? I mean, there's no going back at all. I don't wanna do this if you don't want to." Jasmine peered up to meet Brendan's slightly anxious glare, and smiled. Putting a paw on his member to guide him, she exhaled heavily and beamed as she gave it a subtle rub.

"Aww, you're soo cute, ya goofball! I want to do this, Brendan. Not just that, but I want to do this with _you._ " Brendan smiled and took a deep breath as he began to penetrate Jasmine's womanhood.

 _Well Mom, Dad. I'm finally a man._

Brendan's penis came into contact with some sort of barrier as he pushed through, making Jasmine squeal a bit. Her hymen. He knew what this meant, and looked to Jasmine for permission. The Lucario had already grabbed the nearest pillow and bit on it as hard as she could. Her crimson orbs shone at the Blaziken. She looked like a Rockruff who had just knocked an expensive vase over. Jasmine nodded, but pit harder on the pillow. Without a doubt, she was not prepared for Brendan's large size.

Brendan sucked a whole load of air in, before putting all power behind him, pushing as hard as he could. Suddenly, the membrane that stood as a barrier was broken, and Jasmine let loose a cry of pure, white hot pleasure. Brendan started off small, thrusting in and out under half of his length, his smooth balls swaying back and forth, narrowly tapping the cheeks that made up Jasmine's ass.

Jasmine whimpered with every small thrust. That pillow was soon going to be torn into shreds. Every muscle on her body was tensed, trying all too hard to accommodate for the Blaziken's extensive size. Brendan leaned over the Lucario's toned body, admiring all of her features before planting a kiss on her forehead in an attempt to calm her down.

"Relax, Jasmine. Just, relax..." Jasmine shivered at Brendan's soft yet deep voice, but couldn't stop herself from wailing at every inch Brendan put inside of her.

Finally, Brendan gave her what she was waiting for. Carefully, he steadily pushed the rest of his length inside of Jasmine, coming into contact with her cervix only 6 inches in. He didn't want to force anything more in, since he the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. However, it was quite the contrary for the Lucario. All she wanted out of this was for Brendan to just slam her so hard that she lost all feeling in her legs, balls deep and everything.

Jasmine screamed into her pillow, but was able to take Brendan's cock anyway. She could not say with a straight face that it was a snug fit, but it without a doubt filled her up. She could feel his lovely red balls rest against her ass.

As he pulled out, he saw how wet his penis had become, completely drenched in Jasmine's precious juices. It ran down onto her blanket, making Brendan wonder how they were to cover that up.

Brendan picked up the pace a little more, as he didn't think that Jasmine was fond of this slow pace. He started by thrusting his whole length in and out, making Jasmine moan as flesh met against flesh. Every wet 'smack' in time with Brendan's pumps only made her closer to her next orgasm. He was so big... So thick... So caring... He was everything she could ever wish for in a man.

Jasmine couldn't focus anymore. Everything around her became a blur. He eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out. She was lost on cloud nine. Brendan had done it. He had made her his and no one else's.

On the other hand, Brendan was getting closer than ever. His ballsack was soaked with Jasmine's orgasmic fluids, just as his shaft was as it pushed against her cervix, yet finding no more space inside of the Lucario.

"Jasmine... I'm... I'm nearly there... I'm so close." panted Brendan between breaths. Jasmine's eyes shot open as she realized what this meant. Speedily, she got off from the Blaziken's penis, leaving them both with a dreadful, empty feeling, and replaced her sex organ with her mouth, tasting her vaginal juices on his erection. She cupped a hand around his balls as she sucked on his phallus with as much of her will as possible, the tip of his cock caressing the back of her throat resulting in her breathing in profusely from her nose.

A groaning sound came from Brendan's closed beak, as a thick, sticky fluid ran into Jasmine's mouth without much warning. She began to swallow it, taking a liking toward it's taste. When Brendan's climax had finished, he removed his penis from Jasmine's mouth, allowing it to go limp and retreat back into it's sheath.

 **A/N: Alright, it's safe to open your eyes now. To be honest, my girlfriend was the one who wrote most of this, so kudos to her. I would find that it was obligatory, since she came up with the idea.**

Both Brendan and Jasmine collapsed on the bed, stuck in a steel embrace, both huffing and puffing under Jasmine's covers.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" yelled Jasmine, cuddling up closer to her own personal goofball. Buy it now, and get half the price on your own personal goofball!

Brendan didn't really want to say anything, since it would kind of sound like he was bragging. It was better to let Jasmine fire her onslaught of compliments instead. Plus, he was completely depleted of energy. He figured that he would have more stamina than this, but so far, he felt like closing his eyes and letting sleep do the work.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." This made Brendan's eyes fly open. She wasn't actually planning to do this every day, was she? Well, he couldn't really have much complaints.

"Wha-? Tomorrow? B-B-But-" Jasmine laughed out loud to disrupt the Blaziken. Whatever sentences he was forming didn't sound very comprehensible anyway.

"I was just joking! Aww, you really are my goofball!" Jasmine hugged Brendan tightly from behind, as both members closed their eyes to rest up on their lost energy.

"..."

"I left Bonnie waiting for me at the mall..."

 **Don't get it? Please refer to the end of the previous chapter. Thank your local Arceus later.**

* * *

Julley sat on his bed, eyes wide open, shaking uncomfortably. It was truly the worst idea to open Jasmine's door instead of just knocking. Now he suffered the consequences. He couldn't get out of his mind, the sound of every thrust against Jasmine's ass, the constant groan coming from both parties mouths as the neared their climax, and of course, the actual sight of seeing Brendan's member slip in and out of his sister. Thankfully, he was able to keep his mouth and movements silent before shutting the door again, but that would never remove the image that he saw just then.

 **Well, at least now you know Brendan's size!**

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Julley was too close to just putting himself out of his misery using his head and the nearby wall. He could only take so much. The image was burned into his brain, and may not be forgotten for a looooong time.

* * *

Cassidy found Julley sat next to Brendan. He looked like he had been awake all night, made obvious by the bags under his eyes. Yet, Brendan looked great. Rejuvenated, actually. She wondered what could have happened to get him in such a great mood. Truth be told, it was in her best interest to not go prodding around for the answer. Julley had already taken one for the team, so no more unnecessary casualties needed to happen.

"Hi, Julley!" cheered Cassidy. Julley thought about how she could stay so happy for so long. Although, she was always the remedy to get him out of a bad mood.

"Good morning, Cass." A fruitful kiss was gifted to the Glaceon, but nowadays, it felt like more of a nonchalant greeting between the two of them. "How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual. A whining Cody, a cheeky Cooper and a grumpy Mom." elaborated Cassidy as she hopped into a seat. As she did this, she got a good subtle look at her boyfriend, the same one that carried her through Lyora's trials with a winsome smile and claimed himself to be her soul mate. She was getting a little aggravated about how their relationship wasn't at their peak right now, but was still unsure about what to do. Well, no. She knew exactly what to do, but she just didn't know how she was gonna do it. With all of this stress, Cassidy wished that life was a lot simpler.

Registration proceeded as usual, with Mr. Telepo being as grayscale and monotone as possible. From there, Cassidy and Julley split up after their brief encounter since the Glaceon had a scheduled meeting with her choir teacher, though they would surely meet up in lessons in the gymnasium. Geez, this school really treasured their physical education.

Julley sighed while walking down the halls. He slumped against his locker, barely wanting to open it to get his equipment out, but eventually doing so anyway. However, he could not feel the presence of a certain character behind him as he did so.

"Julley."

That was a voice he recognized, but was not one he cherished in his heart. Turning around to meet the inevitable, Julley gulped as Abby came into view. However, it wasn't just her. Accompanying her to her side was a Luxray. Flux. Both parties had some sort of smile on their faces.

"H-Huh? W-What's going on?" Abby took a step closer to the Umbreon, but her navy orbs didn't strike the same fear into his heart as they always used to. They were calm and passive, a complete 180 to her usual behaviour.

"Please calm down, Julley. I want to tell you something." Abby's voice wasn't brash or threatening. Not anymore. However, Julley still slammed his back against the lockers, as he still lived a life of fear from the Absol. "I wanted to tell you..." Abby exhaled. This obviously wasn't hard to do.

"I'm sorry."

HUH?

 _HUH?_

 **HUH?**

 _ **Hi, I'm Giratina. Oh sorry, I meant, HUH?**_

Julley shook his head to make sure that he wasn't going nuts. He did hear that correctly, right? He just heard Abby, the same Pokemon that used to stalk him around, threaten his friends (Inclusive of Cassidy) and force kisses out of him. Out of nowhere, she is now apologizing to him?

"I'm so, very sorry for all the things that I've done. I was desperate, confused, _alone_." With that last adjective, she dipped her head to look at the ground in shame. She was at fault for being isolated. For having no family. However, Abby wanted that all to change, to be left behind her. She wanted to start a new life. "It's okay if you don't forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that I've turned over a new leaf in my life. I've found love now. True love." Flux then matched her proximity and gave her a romantic nuzzle. All the while, Julley hadn't the slightest clue on how to react.

"Just remember. I am so sorry for all of the grief I put you and your friends through. I hope you and Cassidy the best." Abby gave an assuring beam to the Umbreon, before turning around and walking down the hall with her new boyfriend, Flux, in tow.

He could not believe it. Julley could not believe it. Not only the fact that she legitimately apologized to him, but the fact that she was able to find love against all odds. Although he didn't know whether to feel sorry or happy for Flux, Julley was sure of something: He needed to take a really long rest.

Julley padded off to his next lesson, eager to tell Cassidy what had just happened, since that was something that could happen on the night with the bluest moon.

The gym already had students running up and down the court in a tense basketball match. You'd perceive that they would bother to do something else once in a while. Julley had put his behind on a bench on the other side of the gym, and waited patiently for his girlfriend. Haha, just thinking of that word got him all giddy inside. Girlfriend. Haha..

He had scoped Brendan walking in, still dazed from yesterday. Jasmine followed soon after, but she seemed to be wobbling every step, per se. Julley didn't really want to make any theories why, though. The answer itself was already obvious.

The Blaziken went over to talk with Mr. Wheezle, while Jasmine came over to him, travelling like a Piplup. She wasn't exactly the number one person she wanted to see, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Hey Julley, what's going on?" greeted the Lucario as she uncomfortably took a seat next to him.

"Uh... Nothing really. How is... Y'know, you and Brendan?" Jasmine looked up at the ceiling, putting her hands together in a clap. Great, he had initiated something that didn't really have an end all for the sake of trying to make small talk.

"Oh, where do I begin? So, he's smart, funny, strong, cute, tall, toned, slim, caring, cute, adorable, vigilant, tactful, social, selfless, cute, generous, fit, muscular, willing, courageous, and very cute!" Wow, there seemed to be a potent semantic field surrounding the word 'cute' around here.

 **Uh, I think she forgot incredibly HAWT.**

"Oh, and also, he's absolutely HAWT."

 **There it is.**

Julley had no idea how Arceus kept getting on this line, but he tried his hardest to ignore him so he could focus his attention on that fiasco of descriptive words Jasmine was pouring out.

"Uh, wow... That's a lot of qualities he has there." Jasmine nodded in elation, thankful that she was the first to catch him before anyone else could. Some girls say that you gotta 'catch 'em all', but Jasmine could safely conclude that Brendan counted for a lot of people, so she's done her part for sure.

It was about time that Cassidy came in. If there was any possible way to die from awkward conversation, the Glaceon would be regarded as the reason why he was still alive. The average Pokemon would have perished of boredom and monotony just by talking to Jasmine.

"Heya guys, what's going on?" cheerfully called Cassidy, strutting over to the duo on the bench. It wasn't very appropriate to talk about what had just happened earlier in the hallways in front of Jasmine. Julley did not want to start a larger commotion out of it.

"Nothin' much. Just chilling. I heard that coach has hooked us in for a PMI (Pokemon Mass Index) check." Cassidy went a little pale, as she wasn't the fittest 'Mon around, and she has been stocking up on the carbohydrates recently.

"No way, I wonder if I've lost some weight or not." Cassidy certainly knew that she had gained, but it was worth a try making talk with Jasmine. Julley thought that he could talk with Cassidy in private if he had asked.

"Hey Cassidy, do you mind if you and I talk in privat-"

"LISTEN UP KIDS!" yelled Mr. Wheezle from the other side of the gymnasium. He stood next to a weighting scale and a large ruler that stood on it's own, measuring up to 3 meters. "Today is your annual weight to height check up day, to track your progress of physical fitness over the year. Can I call up Bonnie, Brendan, and Julley?"

 _Aw, man! Why do I always seem to get interrupted whenev-_

 **Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?**

 _... That's not very funny._

Julley left the benches and walked over to Mr. Wheezle's whereabouts for their annual check up. Jasmine looked over at Cassidy, before glancing back at Julley. She realised, that she could do her brother a massive favour just by choosing the right words.

"Cass, did you know what he was about to say?" Cassidy shook her head. She was a bit surprised that there was something Jasmine knew about Julley that she didn't, but could somewhat excuse it because they were brother and sister. "Well, he's been having some... Feelings, about you, that he couldn't say in person."

Cassidy wasn't so sure about what she meant, but of course her heart fluttered when she said that. "What _type_ of feelings do you mean?"

Jasmine turned back to where Julley was. He currently stood in a line that consisted of himself, Bonnie and her beloved boyfriend, Brendan. No one but herself could fathom the magnitude of her love for the Blaziken. Especially after the amazing love making session that they had yesterday. He could satisfy all of her needs, and then some. She would gladly say yes to become his wife any day. However, Brendan was a little softcore towards the idea of an early marriage; He had a lot of things to aspire to become, and marriage was a very big commitment. Overall, didn't really matter much. She still had sex.

 **Good grief, do I love the mentality of teenagers these days.**

"Lemme give it to you bluntly. He wants to have sex with you, and make a quadrillion babies." That couldn't be said any worse. Although, Jasmine wasn't exactly wrong. Cassidy gawked in shock, blood filling up her cheeks.

"R-Really!?" Jasmine smiled and nodded, feeling like she really accomplished something today. In the future, she could tell that Julley would be sending her gratitude every day. "Thank you so much, Jasmine!" Cassidy embraced the Lucario in a friendly hug, before she trotted off out of the gymnasium doors, probably forgetting that she was in the middle of a lesson.

Meanwhile, Julley watched Brendan step on the weighing scale, reading a weight of 20 kg. Mr Wheezle was absolutely stunned. So was Julley, but he didn't really understand what was heavy and what wasn't.

"What happened to you Brendan? You're as heavy as a Combusken, which was you only few years ago! At a height of 5'8", I do not expect you to be so under weight. Build up that muscle mass in the training suite, Bursyamo!" That sounded more of a scold. Brendan couldn't recall the exercises he took to make him lose so much body mass. Perhaps, it could be the 'session' him and Jasmine partook in yesterday. It was rigorous, he'll tell you that.

"Uhh, I've been doing a lot of cardio recently, and... Uh..." Brendan couldn't get the sound of Jasmine's moans out of his head. The face that she made the more he pumped into her... Oh Arceus, don't tell me he was getting aroused off this.

"Bursyamo! What's wrong with you?" Brendan shook his head rapidly, hoping that coach hadn't caught on more than he had let out.

"Nothing coach, just worried about my physical fitness, that's it." Brendan stepped off the scale and walked off to the side, so Julley could check his weight. The scale read 29 kg, a little bit heavier than Brendan. Funnily enough, the Blaziken, albeit shorter than the average height, was nearly double the size of the Umbreon. It was a little embarrassing that he was lighter than Julley, the same person that he recalled lifting up by his furry collar in threat of punching him in the skull. Damn, he was essentially doing the equivalent of a pull up, and then some.

"That's what I want to see! Good job, Solian!" Mr. Wheezle slapped a paw on the back of Julley, putting out a hearty laugh as he did so. The Umbreon wasn't so sure as to what was so impressive, but smiled and winced at the manly hit anyway. Bonnie looked at his brother in disappointment. She was actually heavier than him, too, weighing in at 42 kilograms. She was taller than him by about an inch or so, but Brendan did more spot training than her, and muscle does weigh more than fat.

"Wow, Brendan. I didn't even know that weigh was actually possible. You're actually the size of a baby! D'aww! Wait until Jasmine hears this! I bet she'll pick you up and squeeze you like a Teddy Teddiursa!" Brendan turned to his sister frantically, waving talons in her smug and pretentious face.

"Hey hey! She doesn't need to know any of that!" Brendan had built a manly portrayal of himself by giving Jasmine a very good time, making her shout like a Loudred yesterday. However, with those facts and figures thrown into the equation, Brendan didn't think that his representation would last much longer.

"You can't really stop me since I can text her. Sorry bro!" sang Bonnie, skipping off without a care in the world. Trust his sister, his own flesh and blood, to try hindering the best relationship he would ever have. Groaning, Brendan walked into the training suite to build up his abdominals. If there was one thing that he knew Jasmine loved more than nachos, it was a good set of abs. She built a very bad stereotype of girls, but hey, she liked it!

Julley walked away from the weighing scale as Mr. Wheezle called up the next couple of people. He saw Cassidy come through the door again, though he could have sworn that he had just saw her come in a couple minutes ago. As soon as the two of them locked glances, Cassidy immediately bounded towards at speeds known only to the most competent of Rapiddash, and once again, a certain blue hedgehog. Before he knew it, Julley was wrapped in a pair of cold blue arms, smothered against the flesh of Cassidy's cheek.

"Thank you so much, Julley. I just wanted to tell you, that I say yes to your decision. I love you, so _damn_ , much." That last word was said a little more silently, as if it was taboo. Julley was confused. What decision? He did love her, rest assured, but he hadn't the slightest clue about what she was talking about when it came to his 'decision'.

"I love you too, Cass... But what decision?" Cassidy tilted her head, but still kept up the grin.

"You don't remember? Jasmine told me that you wanted to have... _Sex._ I just wanted to tell you that I'm 100% committed to whatever you want to do. 'Cause, I've been feeling the same for a veeerry, long time." cooed Cassidy, sounding as if she was a little 12 year old finally getting used to her hormones. Julley was sure to give Jasmine a large chunk of his mind when he got back home. However... Should he really? He probably wanted this just as much as she did, so why should he stop it? Julley always wanted to know how _it_ felt, and it benefitted both him and Cassidy. Why should he stop it? He was given a golden, sparkling window of opportunity, so why in the world should he throw it away? Beggars can't be choosers, so Julley will not be a loser.

"Y-Yeah, I remember." Damn, so what now from there? "W-W-When do you wanna do it?" Cassidy rubbed Julley's sides up and down, his cute face making the Beautiflys in her stomach rush around like crazy. She giggled at his timidity, as that was what made her wet between the legs.

 **Good grief, Luan, too soon!**

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow, as it'll just be you, and me." purred Cassidy. She couldn't say that she was the best at making a voice sound seductive, but looking at how hard Julley blushed, she must have been doing a good job.

"A-Alright." Cassidy sent him a wink, before turning around and walking out of the gym doors once again, ensuring that the Umbreon got a sweet look at her behind so he knew what tomorrow held for him. Julley wasn't afraid, but he was above all levels of apprehensiveness. He didn't know what to do, since it was his first time. Ever. He wasn't sure if he could satiate the Glaceon either. Oh no... What has he done. But then again, look at what he's done!

At least, there was one thing that Julley could confirm: Tomorrow was not going to be forgotten. That, and he also forgot to tell Cassidy about what happened between him and Abby. Awell, you win some, you lose some, and in this case, Julley could say that he's won.

* * *

That chapter was awesome to write! I can't believe that I wrote my first lemon though :3 I don't know whether to feel accomplished or not XD Once again, thanks a bunch, Luanastar! I doubt the lemon would be as good if it was solely me working on it. Tell me what you thought of the chapter in the comments, especially the lemon XD.

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar. Luanasawss? Awesomestar? Something like that XP


	48. Chapter 48

THAT GLACEON

We've come really far, and I'm thankful for all of the support you guys have given me from the get-go. I'm pretty stoked at the stats this story holds, especially the 420+ reviews and the 46,800+ views overall! Thanks a lot! Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it did take a while to make. Chapter 48 is the name of the game, so feast your wonderful eyes on this!

Awesome Sawss doesn't own Pokemon.

Hey, this chapter is still gonna contain scenes not appropriate for some viewers, so once again, discretion is advised. I assume that everyone reading this is of age, though. I know you're all responsible people, so do read on if you think so.

* * *

A new day had begun for the sixteen year old Umbreon. It was Friday, and Julley was excited for two reasons: One, it's Friday. Why would not be happy on a Friday? Two, Cassidy had invited him over to her house today, and she had given him suggestive connotations as to what they were going to do today. It was the day that he was destined to become a man.

He bounced out of his bed, and threw the drapes aside, illuminating the room with a brilliant light. Julley looked at his short, frail virtual image in his mirror. There wasn't a lot to be happy about the way he looked, but that was what he preferred. His small and shiny crimson eyes made him look like a child, but also made him look visually attractive, at least, as Cassidy would describe him.

Julley made a trek downstairs and into his kitchen. Jasmine was mindlessly chatting away with April about who knows what. However, she stopped talking as soon as she saw Julley walk in the room. A smirk grew on her exterior; Julley hoped that she wasn't about to say anything embarrassing, let alone the fact that his mother would be in the room to hear every single word clearly.

"Good morning, Julley." uttered Jasmine. It was around here that the sexual implications would begin to pour out like a fountain.

"G-Good morning." Silence followed, taking up no more than a minute exactly. "Well... I think I'm going to school now..." Julley left the kitchen, shunning his breakfast and left the house altogether. Jasmine looked at April. April looked at Jasmine. Both of them laughed inexplicably loud, even Maxwell could hear it despite being upstairs, in his room, with the door shut, and ear plugs firmly lodged in his ears.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasmine asked April, the Umbreon guffawing as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm laughing because he looks so cute when he's worried! What about you?"

Jasmine was laughing because she was aware that Cassidy and Julley were soon to engage in sexual intercourse. She was laughing because it was a result of her actions because she knew that neither Julley nor Cassidy had the guts to tell each other how they really felt. She was laughing because out of all people on this earth to have sex, it was between the Umbreon who at first couldn't utter a word to anyone without stammering, and the Glaceon who couldn't keep still for more than a second. All of this was very ironic... Yet it was probably going to happen regardless.

"Well, I'm laughing because... He had some toilet paper stuck to his paw!" forced out Jasmine, chuckling half heartedly to cover up her real reason.

"Wait... Why are you still here? You need to be getting to school too, young lady!"

* * *

After taking a piece of stuck toilet paper off from his paw, Julley walked into the school gates for the final time this week. He was getting tired of school really quickly. Aside from some lessons such as gym, which was actually interesting, Julley was finding school to become more and more tedious every day. Thank Arceus for the weekend factor, otherwise he would've lost his mind a long time ago.

Meeting Brendan in his registration room, Julley served him with a wave and took a seat next to him. The young, athletic Blaziken was clad in a purple hoodie only a few shades darker than his exotic irises. On the other hand, he looked like his brain had just released a bucket load of dopamine into his system. Julley expected that it was a total from two days ago.

"Are you alright Brendan? You kind of look out of it." Brendan shook his head, making sure that Julley wasn't suspicious of anything.

 **Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen. What you're about to read is the longest anyone has ever rambled. EVER.**

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. You know, I've just been at that training suite in the gym for a while. 'Cause, the interregional tournament is the day after prom, on a Tuesday, and the other schools are extremely good, if you get what I'm saying. I haven't been daydreaming if that's what you are thinking. It's important that I keep up my fitness, since a bunch of professional scouts are going to be at the tournament spectating as well, so there could be a chance that I'm offered a contract for any professional teams. Or, if I get really lucky, I could even participate in the next SBTL, battling tournament. Oh? You don't know what that means? As in, the " _Strongest Before The Legendaries"._ As long as you're 16 or over, you're eligible to participate. The next one is in a year, and I could be the youngest person to win it if I join! If that works, I could be famous, even getting my own brand created too! I guess you could already guess what my aspiration in life is. I first got the idea when I would watch battling as a small Torchic. I always thought that the concept of having battlers' names on the back of their kit to be pretty nifty. But hey, all with due time. I've been rambling for a while, haven't I?"

Julley numbly nodded, and rubbed his chin in confusion. "Umm... I get what you're saying, at least." Brendan could only nervously laugh, as he scratched the back of his head with a talon.

Julley looked towards the door, waiting patiently for Cassidy to come in so he wouldn't have to endure any more of Brendan's lame excuses. However, time was quickly slimming for the Glaceon to turn up without being late. Julley got more and more worried the more time passed in the absence of Cassidy. He would frequently look at the clock just to make sure that this was actually real, and sure enough, it was. Where could she be? What was she doing? These ran through Julley's head faster than he would whenever he would spot Abby. It's either that, or he would be as still as a statue constructed on fear itself. On the brighter side, he no longer needed to worry about the Absol anymore. She had now found happy love with Flux, the slightly miserable Luxray. Hey, they did make a good couple.

"Alright, listen up, kids." groaned Mr. Telepo, contemplating his retirement. Seriously, he was getting old, and wanted a better job. "Just some announcements. Next week on Monday will be the senior prom, taking place in the gym. On the Tuesday after will be the interregional battling tournament, also taking place in the gym. Make sure to book your tickets now, or don't. Whatever makes my job easier."

He had forgotten about prom. From what he heard from Core-EE and Silv-EE-ya, it was full of drama. Abundant of it in fact. But then again, he was in high school, the point in nearly everyone's life where drama would meet it's zenith. Julley wasn't fond of that though. He believed in having a simple life. However, as of now, it was evident that was no longer the case.

Mr. Telepo had finally dismissed them to their early morning gym class that had come round this week like clockwork. Mr. Wheezle didn't look like assigning the class with any work, so it looked like Julley was a free lesson in hand, not to say that he actually did anything in gym anyway, but at least it felt good to know that he had more liberty than usual. But, without Cassidy, slacking off felt almost pointless. Man, he had never really experienced a day without Cassidy in the pinnacle of their relationship. There was no one to be angry at, only unfortunate circumstances. If only there was some sort of way to communicate with Cassidy from a large distance away... Oh yeah, his phone. Duh.

 **Personally, I would opt to using telepathy, but y'know, whatever HM03s your boat.**

Julley felt around his body for his communication device, but couldn't find it anywhere. Darn. He had probably left it at home, probably due to it's insignificance to Julley's life as a whole. Although, he could try borrowing someone else's instead.

That was a more rational plan. Anything so he could contact Cassidy. His eyes went first to Brendan, his main man, and when it came down to bare bones, his best friend. Cassidy didn't really count because he was in a deeply romantic relationship with her. When it came to straight up friendship, the Blaziken had to take the cake.

Something was very odd about Brendan though. He was sat on the bench, a plate containing a salad, some sort of steak and Pokeblocks sat perfectly on his lap... All the while, this took place in a gym lesson. The juxtaposition here was legendary, but Julley wasn't going to question it. Well, he was, but his main intentions were set on borrowing the Blaziken's phone and finding out if Cassidy was okay.

"Hey Brendan?" called Julley, as he walked over to said Pokemon, munching on a slice of... Whatever that steak was made out of. Brendan looked up while simultaneously wiping his beak clean of any crumbs using the back of his talon, which doubled as a very **handy** napkin. Hah, you get it? No? Alright, back to the drawing board.

"Hey, what's up?" Brendan was hopeful that Julley had forgotten about his rambunctious waffling earlier, and actually considered him to not be going mad.

"I know this may sound a little odd, but do you mind if I can use your phone? I just wanna make a call." Brendan nodded surprisingly, without asking or making any sort of protest.

"Sure thing, as long as you return it." Brendan then went back to chewing on his salad bits. Julley was meaning to ask about that.

"Thanks... Though, why are you eating now?" questioned Julley. Brendan thought he would have known about it by now. He was there when Mr. Wheezle measured his weight. If you weren't sure already, Brendan was very self conscious of being malnourished.

"Uh, well coach said that I need to step up my game by not being as heavy as a Jumpluff. So, he gave me a freebie to eat this lesson, and chill out as a result. I would call it having a perk, if only it wasn't this tasteless salad on the menu." deadpanned Brendan, putting another piece of a healthy leaf in his mouth. "Mais, c'est important que je mange les legumes, parce que il faut être en bonne forme."

Julley chuckled a bit at the fact that he had no idea what the Blaziken said, and took a look at his phone: The standard P-phone six, fairly new, and kept in very good condition, aside from a few scratches on the side, which Julley presumed. The cover on its back was a picture of a very young Torchic duo, one pecking the side of the other's head in annoyance. Julley pressed the button on the front, turning the phone screen on and initiating the input for a 4 digit numerical pass code.

"Uh... Do you mind if you put your password in? I swear I won't look." politely asked Julley, presenting the phone back to Julley's face. Brendan was about to lift a talon to put in the code, but realised that his hands were a little too greasy to be touching a phone screen, courtesy of his food. Also, rubbing grease off on his feathers were really hard to get out in the shower, so he decided to take an easier road.

"Well, I know I can trust you enough. The pass code is 1212, appropriately after my birthday." Julley's eyebrows widened as he found out the Blaziken's birthday. He would have never thought for him to be born in the freezing era of December. That means his birthday already happened, right?

"Thanks." As Julley typed in the code, he felt the bond between him and Brendan becoming substantially closer. Immediately, he was given authority to make calls, or anything else one would do with a phone. He was about to click on the application to input anyone's number, but he felt the phone vibrate. A banner at the top of the screen floated down, with a small message coming down from it, and nonetheless, Julley couldn't believe his eyes.

 _Jasmine: Heya goofball, in the mood again, can you come over after skl plz? ;3 -09:18 AM_

Good grief, he knew they were doing it, but now they were doing it like Dittos at daycare. However, he was a little curious as to what they would send to each other. Now that he had control of Brendan's phone, he did have the ability to exploit him as he pleases. But come on, that would be a really mean kind of thing to do to someone who protected them from scary Absols on several occasions, as well as let him use his phone without as much as a whimper of argument in return.

 **You know you want to do it, Julley. Just remember what this guy did to you when Cassidy first came to this school!**

 _I know, but you have to learn to forgive people. Geez Arceus, I thought that you were supposed to be condoning good deeds._

 _ **You're telling me kid, but I gave up on that hope a long time ago... But I still think you should check his messages, dude.**_

A faint high five was heard in the background of this three way conversation. Julley rolled his eyes, but took a cautious look at the Blaziken barely two metres away from him. Brendan was currently immersed in trying hard to chew on his slice of steak, but it wouldn't seem to tear off from his beak. He was gonna need a bigger knife. Regardless, Brendan was nowhere near paying attention. Well... He may as well seize the moment while the window was still open.

Audaciously, Julley tapped on the message that led to a bunch of more messages shared between Brendan and his sister. He scrolled up to yesterday, which was where their lines of texts written seemed to increase in size.

 _Jasmine: Hey goofball, can u tell Bon I'm sorry for ditching her at the mall?_

Dang, how long has this nickname been tagged on Brendan? Sure, it fit him well, but it got monotonous after a while, didn't it?

 _Brendan: Sure, but she wasn't very happy._

 _Jasmine: Aw, she'll get over it. I'm her bestie after all XP_

 _Brendan: XD she's at Tyson's, so I'll shoot her a text._

 _Jasmine: Thanks goofball._

The texts here seemed plainly normal. Just the stereotypical representation of a couple that loved each other to bits send each other messages. It boggled his brain to no end as to why he didn't talk to Cassidy this way, since it was a lot faster and easier than actually having to show up at her house in person. Then again, he was a little foreign to all of this text talk. For starters, he had no idea on what "XD" meant.

 **Turn your head 90 degrees.**

Julley still didn't understand. Was it supposed to be an image of skull and crossbones? He didn't really see what pirates had to do with this.

 **Other way...** **Nincompoop.**

Oh! Now it makes sense! It's like a smiley face, but the face has their eyes shut and is laughing! Man, the people who made this are pretty smart! Dang!

 **Please tell me he's joking.**

Anyway, Julley scrolled down some more, skipping pieces of text that he didn't discern to be important while keeping a careful eye on the progress Brendan was making on his food. Judging how reluctant he looked to put another morsel in his stomach, Julley estimated that he had 5 minutes left, tops.

As he was scrolling, the Umbreon caught a glimpse of his name in one of the messages. He searched for it in a muddled fashion, before eventually finding it and reading the texts that followed it.

 _Jasmine: Hey goofball! Check this out!_

 _Brendan: What?_

 _Jasmine: I totes got Cassidy thinking that Julley wants to bang her lights out XDD_

 _Brendan: ...Huh? I told you that you can't go giving them that push! They go at their own pace, Jasmine!_

 _Jasmine: Chill out, Cassidy's a smart gal._

 _Brendan: You're forgetting the other participant, Julley. How's he gonna react?_

 _Jasmine: He'll be fine goofball, trust me. If they went at their own pace, we would have been grandparents by the time they would have gone on their first date!_

Julley took major offence to that, since they had already had gone on multiple dates. Why did it seem like Jasmine was now out to get him, the same person whom he shared a house, a mother and a father with!

 _Brendan: You can't call me goofball if you're messing up relationships, Jasmine! Especially Julley! He's a good dude, and I don't want you screwing up with his bond w/Cassidy._

 _Jasmine: They probably would even have gotten this far in their relationship ever! Julley's not confident enough to admit potato to Cassidy. I'm just trying to be the good, elder sister._

 _Brendan: I get you, but all I'm sayin is that this just feel wrong, and I'm not even affiliated with you and Julley directly._

That was hardly anything like a reliable sibling would do. If anything, they wouldn't go to escalate their relationship, before turning back on the sibling they just helped, especially by insulting their confidence!

 _Jasmine: Come on, Brendan, it was just a little fun. I'd take responsibility if anything goes South, m'kay?_

 _Brendan: Fine, but if Julley somehow sees this, just remember what you said._

 _Jasmine: No problem, you'll see the fruits of my labour all unfold soon._

 _Brendan: I hope._

 _Jasmine: Admit it, you love it when I call you goofball ;3_

 _Brendan: Okay, you do got me losing my cool XD_

That was the end of the texting armada between the two. Behind a phone, text messaging really showed off some insight on some people's actual intentions. He would have a tacky bone to pick with Jasmine as soon as he would get back home. Julley could not believe that she would say that about him, no less than behind his back to her boyfriend! What made it even more dishonourable was the fact that they were related. He saw Jasmine before and after every school day, no doubt. They ate on the same dining table, watched the same television screen, yet Jasmine still had the nerve to go dauntlessly making fun of him. Unbelievable. Julley felt a new level of anger, one that he never had the gall to feel before.

He closed the phone and went back over to Brendan, putting his phone on the space of the bench next to him, receiving a thumbs up from the Blaziken. That was an example of an honest person. How ironic that the Pokemon who took to his side from the start was also the Pokemon who used to continuously bully him for a crucial period of his time coming to this school. Julley even felt bad for going through Brendan's phone like that, but then again, he wouldn't know anything about this if he hadn't, Julley would have never known about this ever happening at all. This brought a whole new meaning to not judging a book by it's cover. He could confirm that Brendan certainly wasn't the same person he was all those months ago, nor was Jasmine. However... neither was he. Blinded by rage, Julley put the calls to Cassidy at the back of his mind, and focused on the present. Thumping out of the gymnasium, Julley left a confounded Brendan in his dust.

"I don't know what happened on that call, but dang, it must have been intense." muttered Brendan to no one really but himself and his plate of half eaten salad, Brendan's challenge that he had yet to overcome.

* * *

The final school bell rang for dear life, and Julley was sappy that Cassidy was nowhere to be found this whole school day. However, his crestfallen expression was overcome by his ardour to become furious at Jasmine. Although he had simmered down a bit, he couldn't get over the things Jasmine said about him.

Julley left the school gates, eager to get home and let loose at Jasmine a barrage of chastises. He walked past the small street that led to Cassidy's house every day before he got to his own, so he may as well pay a visit to her. Who knows, maybe she'll be able to help him relieve some of that pent up stress he had kept for the whole day.

 **Hey hey, if you know what I'm saying, wink wink, nudge nudge.**

He made an early turn, and found himself on the Blizzards' front porch as he did so. A white sports car with the number plate 'C00P BLZ' on it's front glared at Julley when he set foot on the gravely flooring.

The Umbreon could barely get a knock on the door before it was opened, a yellow Jolteon stepping out with a set of car keys in his mouth. Cooper nearly collided with Julley, but had stopped in his tracks before any contact was made.

"Howdy, Julley! Fancy seeing you around, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just coming back from school. Is Cassidy in?" Julley hoped that he hadn't come at an awkward time, since it just made him sound as if he was desperate. Well, if the fact that she wasn't in today wasn't a big enough sign, he didn't know what was.

"Yeah, but bear in mind, she's feeling extremely ill, so you probably don't want to share any kisses!" howled Cooper in innocence. If only he knew that he was here to do a lot more than that. "As for me, I'm heading out to take Cody out to buy some tickets for next week's tournament, and then get some food. If you're staying the night, we'll only be an hour, so don't miss us for too long!" Cooper then pounced into his car, sending the Umbreon a salute before he booted up the engine and whizzed off.

As abrupt as that was, Julley was at least glad that he had the house to himself and Cassidy. As he stepped inside, he saw the ironic image of a Glaceon with a pack of ice on their head. Poor Cassidy was under the warmth of a blanket, sniffling from time to time. How happy she was to see Julley poke his head through the lounge door.

"Julley! You came!?" yelled Cassidy in surprise, making the bag of ice fall off her head and land of the floor preceding a 'Thud'. She hadn't the will to get up just yet, but she could still show emotion with her voice.

Julley smiled and nodded, walking closer to the Glaceon, but not too close, since as described by Dr. Cooper T. Blizzards, she was "extremely ill".

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you alone, especially if you told me to come over." A small frown fractured Cassidy's smile, making Julley's heart sink. It wasn't something he could've said, was it?

"Well... I've just been thinking over what I said, and I just wanted to tell you... Just, not today." There it was. Julley had now become downcast. The ultimate rejection, despite it being her who recommended the idea of the two to engage in sexual activity in the first place.

"Oh... I see. You're sick anyway, so it's fine, really." Julley exhaled a depressed sigh.

"Why are you so sad? You didn't let me finish!" Julley perked up a bit. "I was thinking that we could do it... On Monday." A smirk came onto Cassidy's maw, the Umbreon catching the innuendo for once in his life.

"But that's when our prom night is- ooohhh..." Cassidy's smirk transformed into a grin. He wasn't a hound for sex, but by the way most people had described it, Julley was keen to experience it for himself. It must have gnarly effects, especially if it could temporarily incapacitate Brendan's cool composure. Though, the pleasure wasn't supposed to be for him. It belonged to Cassidy as well.

"I just want our first time to be reeeally special, okay?" Julley nodded, and Cassidy gave him a boop on the snoot. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm really feeling sick."

Say no more. Julley shook his head no, as he had a new day to look forward to, as well as a whole weekend to prepare. "It's alright, I'll see you on Monday. Please get well soon." Cassidy laughed at his cheesy choice of words and replied to his cliché by waving a handkerchief in his direction as he headed for the door.

As the door shut again, indicating that Julley had left the building, Cassidy squealed in delight. She was going to have SEX! She couldn't wait for Monday. By the way Jasmine was gushing on and on about her night with Brendan over the phone the other day, she just had to feel it for herself. The Glaceon had often been fantasizing scenarios that included her and Julley, the Umbreon gripping her tightly as he gently pumped her in time with her moans... Just thinking about it got her aroused already!

Oh Monday. This was the only time EVER, when someone would be ecstatic to see Monday in favour over the weekends.

* * *

Julley opened the door to his house, and once again, found no trace of April or Maxwell. However, he did get the familiar scent of lavender body shampoo and banana flavoured milkshake. To no surprise whatsoever, he found Jasmine and Brendan cuddled up on the couch against each other. The Blaziken may have well spent more time in this house than he did!

"Hello, you two." unenthusiastically voiced Julley from the living room door frame. Jasmine and Brendan looked up at the Umbreon, but only the fire type waved. Julley didn't feel like having a go at the Lucario anymore. Mostly because he had just come into the dark after being shone a flash of hopeful light at Cassidy's house, and also, Brendan was right next to her. He didn't want to put on a bad impression for anyone here, so it would be worth just keeping his mouth shut.

"Hiya, Jull! So, how was your time spent at Cassidy's, hmm? Tell us all the _details_." Brendan seemed to start coughing spontaneously as soon as she said that, nearly choking in fact. At least he could relate to how Julley felt when he had walked in on them. Legend has it that he still has nightmares up to this day.

"It was fine. I visited her, since she was sick." Jasmine got out of Brendan's grasp a little.

"So... No Eeveelution action or what?" Brendan began to cough louder and more fiercely. It was really uncomfortable because they were actually related.

"She was sick, as I said, so no." Julley's tone was sounding a little hostile here, evident to Jasmine's heightened hearing. However, she let the suspicion slide, since Cassidy was indeed sick today. As a result, the Umbreon left the room, but not without a small hint of tension zipping to Jasmine. Brendan could detect this hostility from a mile away, and knew that it must have been related to the little texting conversation he and Jasmine had the other day. Man, it sucked to be the neutral guy.

Brendan gave the Lucario a small glance, but Jasmine didn't really get the hint straight away. He then nodded in the direction of where the Umbreon previously was. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and disregarded Julley's feelings.

"Hey Jasmine... Do you think that something must have happened to him when he was out?" questioned Brendan, albeit stroking the Lucario's very soft fur.

"He did say no, so no, am I right?" answered Jasmine, but that wasn't exactly the one answer he was looking for. He was sure that Jasmine knew why he was upset like this. However, Jasmine was a very stubborn woman, so Brendan wouldn't really be able to get the right inquiries out of her right off the bat.

"I know that, but come on Jasmine, you were saying some pretty mean stuff last time we texted, what if he found a way of knowing what you said?" Jasmine's eyes instantly snapped onto Brendan's fearful indigo spheres, making him really want to retract his comment. "Uhh..." That was the sound of Brendan being confounded by Jasmine's deadly red irises. He thought that Abby was scary. He was wrong, very wrong.

"You didn't tell him anything, did _you_?" Brendan thought that the Lucario was about to gore his avian behind on a sharp serrated claw, and this time, he didn't think he was going to luck out a survival like he did with Mark.

"I swear, I didn't!" Jasmine seemed to calm down and thankfully remove her gaze away from Brendan's dilated pupils. However, when he thought back to earlier today, he _did_ give Julley his phone to- Oh. Ooooohhhh... "Erm, well not exactly."

Jasmine eyes were already fixated on him before he was done with that sentence. Yup, he clearly chose the wrong set of words.

"What do you mean?" She commanded, and once again, Brendan's eyes became smaller, implying that he was scared for centuries.

Honesty is the best policy, so better get it out, over and done with. "Uh, well. He wanted to call Cassidy earlier today in gym, but he didn't have his phone or something, so I let him use mine. My phone was locked and my hands were too greasy to touch the screen, so I gave him my password. I think... He may have taken a look at my messages, but I can't be sure."

Jasmine didn't say anything. She only glared at the petrified Blaziken.

 **Wow, I guess she REALLY has you losing your cool, haha... I'm so lonely.**

"You let him have your phone?" quizzed Jasmine, words barely forming together through gritted canines. Brendan gulped, but nodded sheepishly.

Jasmine then grew limp and flopped back onto the couch. "Oh Brendan... You and your goody-two-talons nature..." she sighed, then leaning onto Brendan's shoulder. The Blaziken sat stiff, half expecting Jasmine to go absolutely crazy, but it never came.

"Aren't you... Aren't you angry at me?" He'd rather Jasmine being mad at him than at Julley. The Umbreon hadn't really done anything wrong. He probably just mis-clicked on a notification or something.

"Of course I'm not Brendan. I love you, remember? You're my little goofball, I can't get angry at you." Jasmine took the Blaziken into her own arms, just slightly elevating him off the ground.

"Really? I mean, I do some really stupid decisions, but I couldn't turn Julley down." Jasmine squeezed him tighter, destroying his love handles.

"I know, but you're just so cute when you apologize!" A crescendo met Jasmine's voice, turning it into a squeal. "But... I'll only forgive you if..."

Brendan rolled a hand in the air, gesticulating for Jasmine to go on. He could most likely take anything the Lucario assigns him with. Unless if it's an intense stare.

"You must say yes to anything I ask for the rest of the day." Brendan shrugged.

"Sure, anything."

A crooked smile found a path onto Jasmine's lips, as she gazed down upon the fire and fighting type. "Good, can you be a dear and get me some ice cream?"

Brendan upped from the couch, and left for the kitchen. The sounds of various rummaging could be heard to Jasmine's ears, and even Julley's from upstairs in his room. He wasn't searching in the cupboard, was he?

A minute was all it took for the Blaziken to return with a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his hands. He passed it over to Jasmine, and she took a large bite out of it. "Mmm..." Brendan could tell that this was leading to something, but he hadn't an idea to what it was. Jasmine looked at the purple fabric that concealed his torso muscles. "Now Brendan, can you take off your hoodie?"

Brendan did as he was told, and gave Jasmine a good outline of his stunning pectorals, amazing abdominals and bulging bicep muscles under his feathers. The Lucario could feel her knees becoming numb.

"Uhh... Can you... Wait for me in my bedroom, please?" Brendan called it. He left the lounge in favour of Jasmine's room up the stairs. However, as he was in the front foyer, the main door opened, revealing Maxwell and April carrying bags of groceries in their maw.

"Hey there, Brendan!" exclaimed Maxwell. From the lounge, a sexually frustrated groan emitted from the living room. Brendan's acute ears picked it up, but thankfully, the pair of parents didn't.

"Hello Mr. Solian, Mrs. Solian. Can I help you with your bags?" asked Brendan, his kindness overriding Jasmine's requests.

April burdened Brendan with her gigantic bag full of goods, to which he carried with no sweat whatsoever. "Ugh, thank you so much, Brendan. I'm just so tired, I don't know what to do with myself."

April walked over to the lounge door, and well... Brendan shut his eyes.

"MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"

 **Sorry, she went out shopping a couple eons ago.**

April stood at the door, wide eyed, mouth agape. If you saw what she saw, you probably would share a similar reaction. Jasmine was laid on the couch, her legs spread apart widely, with one paw in her mouth and the other furiously pumping her womanhood.

Maxwell was astonished at her daughter's actions, as well as her boldness to do something as taboo in the lounge, where everyone belonged.

"Jasmine! What are you doing!?" shrieked Maxwell, covering April's eyes with a paw.

Jasmine grabbed Brendan's hoodie from its stationary resting place on the couch, and used it to cover her 'features'. "I was just having some time to myself!" retorted Jasmine, although she certainly was not in the best position to be responding angrily.

Brendan had a talon to his face. He knew that Jasmine was going to do something like that. She would probably explain herself as 'preparing' for their future session upstairs. But, that most likely wasn't going to happen at this rate.

Julley came halfway down the stairs, just enough to see his mother and father letting loose an army of chastise as Jasmine tried to argue back, albeit with her legs clenched together. Brendan looked at Julley, while the latter returned the stare with a more apprehensive one.

"What happened?"

Brendan scratched the side of his head. It can be argued that this was kind of his fault, but when stripped down to bare bones, he didn't mean to.

"You probably don't want to know." Brendan set the groceries into the kitchen counter, and went back over to his previous spot. "Uh... I think I'll be going now. Please send my regards to Mr. and Mrs. Solian, as well as Jasmine. I'll... See you on Monday." Brendan walked out of the door, completely abandoning his hoodie at the Solians' residence. There was a time and place for everything, but not now.

Julley decided to shut the lounge door, since he couldn't really hear anything past the three voices all shouting at each other simultaneously. However, it was two against one in there. Jasmine was his own sister, not quite flesh and blood, but...

She deserved it.

* * *

Brendan, my favourite character in this whole story, has finally played a crucial role in a story You could tell that this chapter focused more on the relationship between a brother and sister, but it wasn't in the perspective of the usual bunch, Brendan and Bonnie. This time, the conflict is between local protagonists Julley and Jasmine, and yikes, was it harsh to write. I hope that I incorporated the things you wanted me to, such as more of the original _Awesome Sawss jokes_ , but if there's a lack of something you want, don't think twice to leave it down in the reviews section.

Now, I know what you're thinking: " _Awesome Sawss! What're you DOING? I thought the Jul-Cass lemon was in this chapter!"_ I know, but it's been justified in the story. But trust me, my beloved Luan is working on it as we speak, so it's going to be amazingly good, because she's an awesome writer. So please accept my apology for making you wait. Don't worry, Luan and I _will_ make it up to all of you!

Kudos to the brilliant Jirulius, who posted an amazing review today containing an exceptional review. Really, I love theories from you guys. It shows me how and what you think about this story, and if there's one thing you know that I love about reviews, it's theories for sure. Therefore, as this story gradually nears it's sad conclusion, I do advise you to post any theories you may have, because I just straight up think they're awesome, and as a result, you too will be awesome :D

Now, for the sake of appeasement, here are some responses to your reviews. Once again, I'm sorry if I may not reply to your review. Just remember that I cherish each and every one of your reviews in a special place in my heart :D

 **Kalmarin:** Huh, a lot of people are starting to forgive Abby for her transgressions, just as Julley has. I wonder how he's portrayed as to the reader. Or rather, how is Abby portrayed to the reader? Contextually, of course XP.

 **AGuyWithNoSkills:** I agree, while Luan is very much capable of writing a story filled to the brim with action, or romance, etc, what she lacks is the ability to keep up a comedic consistency. This story grew on a basis of a romantic humor, but she's focused more on the romantics. This certainly isn't a bad thing, but it's the thing you're pointing at. Also, yeah, Julley does represent the curiousity that eventually killed the cat. Remember kids, some doors are best left shut XD. I'm obliged by the bond of a week long pass to 'Luan's free backrubs' to not reveal anything about the lemons, but all ideas are gratefully welcomed XP.

 **Hitkid:** Personally, I would find my home with tangerines, but as long as it floats your boat XP. Thanks for the compliments, too! I'm glad that you think Flux and Abby being together is a good thing, but I just didn't seem to think of it as a huge deal. I guess I'm not exactly a reader like you guys who doesn't know what's going to happen next XP.

 **ItWasGlace:** Luanastar is the person you want to blame :P.

 **candenceheart117:** Well, I'm glad that you know me well, or do you..? XD

 **Luanastar:** Get out of the reviews section, Luan XD.

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon:** Yeah, I saw that you stopped reading it a while ago, so I figured that I could write a little more bodaciously. Sorry if I kind of put you off reading it on your channel though.

 **Kitten-of-yore:** Well, sometimes it requires two different people. Luanastar normally handles the lemons, while I stick with the main plot. I pitched in a bit last lesson, but Luan laid the foundation for it. Don't worry, summary is now appropriate.

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** Don't stay up all night waiting XP.

 **MasterFrench:** You've beautifully translated my work once again, mon ami! You really are the Master of French XP. Just a thought though, I always thought that bientôt meant 'Soon' as opposed to 'now', but maybe it's me having to retake my 8th grade French class again XP.

 **Thunderwolf7226:** You have such a way with words without even using that many! Your awesome profile picture only adds to the coolness XD.

 **Jirulius:** I don't know how many people were expecting the lemon, but it was a nice change in gear, if you get me. I think I've got the next arc, but once again, due to various ordered backrub policies, I'm unfortunately not allowed to tell you XD.

Furthermore, I really LOVED your theories :D You gave a lot of evidence to each thought, and I was simply amazed! C'etait magnifique! I wouldn't want to tell you how it'll actually ends, since I don't want to spoil it for you. But, if you are right, I'll give you a massive shout out. You've clearly devoted a lot of time to reading this, and I really adore people like you who go the extra mile just to contribute some more ideas. As a matter of fact, I liked your theories so much, I may just include both arcs in the story, just for you :D I showed Luan this too, and she was blown away! Thanks a lot for posting that, both of us really appreciate your dedication to this story.

 **IronDracoKnight:** I don't know how to answer that, but I don't know if Luan will be so happy XD.

 **model6100g:** Ah, I've always been amazed from stories of war that my grandpa used to tell me. War is a very incomprehensible subject. Why people resolved to it is beyond me. Anyway, I would love to include your idea, but I find that this story would be better if it didn't have any humans in it. I don't know why though. Also, while the context of a war would make the story way more interesting, I find that it might steer it away from the comedic side, which is what I'm aiming for.

 **PatrioticSwellow:** That was a serious escalation of opinions there XD. I hope that you do continue to read and enjoy this story, though.

This was quite a lengthy author's note. XP

-Awesome Star/Luanasawss


	49. Chapter 49

_Brendan laid on his bed on his room, scanning over the various things that he stored in his private chambers. But, a shining orb caught his attention the most. He recalled how that uncanny person he met on the street had given it to him out of the blue. Bonnie never believed him when he told her that the person stepped through some sort of portal, as did Tyson. Heck, even Julley looked at him like he was nuts when he told him._

" _Huh, maybe I can impress Jasmine by taking it to prom." thought Brendan, grabbing the orb and slipping it in the waistcoat that he was going to wear in a few days time._

* * *

THAT GLACEON

We've climbed all the way up to chapter 49, and man, did this story take ages to write. In fact, it's just made me realise how much time I've spent writing. I think that I could really do with a break sometime. Coincidentally, I'm actually going on a week long holiday this Saturday, so please, forgive me XD. You may not want to be expecting the next chapter to appear until about two weeks from now.

50,000+ views already?! But we haven't even reached chapter 50 yet! Anyways, I've fixed up this chapter all spick and span for you guys, so read on and indulge yourselves!

By the way, as to answer your inquiry Jirulius, Pokemon such as Glaceons and Umbreons that are usually quadruped will walk on all fours, while Pokemon that stand on the hind feet like Machokes and Lucarios will do so. I find it hard to take an Umbreon wobbling about on his hind legs seriously XD. By the way, good luck on your upcoming story! I'll definitely make some theories on that one :P.

Moreover, you honestly made me cry when I read your review, Jirulius. Of course, I stopped immediately as soon as Luan entered the room XD, but you really got me right in my feels. Not only was it very well written, but Earthbound was probably one of my favourite games to ever play as a child. The nostalgia hit me like waves of a sea. I remember sitting on a beanbag next to my cousin, popping in this new game that my Mom had bought us for Christmas. I remember collecting the Franklin badge, rescuing Ness and Paula with Jeff and tearing up as soon as I saw the four protagonists' souls being extracted from their body and put into robotic suits. I remember the first time I got my 'head handed to me' by a group of Shark members. The experience was utterly unforgettable, and your review had just brought back those memories. I wish that I could thank you any better, but unfortunately, digital existence has it's limits, so I'll have to show my gratitude with the following: Thank you, Jirulius.

* * *

Under the roof of the Disastra's residence, two Pokemon exacted their love upon each other under silky dark sheets. Abby smothered her Luxray prey with a flurry of kisses, rubbing his sides with utmost care. The electric type had taught her how to love properly, despite never talking about it a lot. She had forgotten every ounce of Julley after falling madly in love with Flux. Although, she would never forget the lengths she went to, not to love the Umbreon, but to claim the Umbreon as hers: Threatening his life, threatening his girlfriend's life, and even threatening her rival's life. To say the least, a lot of lives could have been compromised.

Flux pecked from her face down, going lower and lower, allowing Abby to let out an extended groan out from her lips. She was surprised that the Luxray ever had the guts to admit his feelings for her. As you would recall, Flux used to be the Pokemon that would freeze up whenever they made any sort of eye contact. How could she fail to remember, the way Flux had told her how she really felt.

As she looked into the vast blue and yellow ocean of his eyes, the image of the school hallways bored into her mind, a bashful Luxray stood before her. His eyes averted her gaze at all costs, finding gusto in looking at the floor. His body language told Abby that he was very reluctant to do this, but through the way he leaned ever so precariously in her direction, it was as if something drove him to do it.

Flux was a shaking mess. His forelegs shook as if they were seconds away from just giving out. His furry mane became substantially damp while sweat trickled down his forehead, eventually finding refuge on the cold, hard marble tiles. For a very known reason, his mouth was very dry. He body was nowhere near ready, but a pushing sensation in his mind told him that there was no going back now. The Luxray's mouth opened hesitantly, a nervous voice giving life to a few words that faltered as they left his lips.

"Um, Abby... I-I just wanted to let you know that..." Flux ceased his speech, only being able to flick a glance at the Absol's daring marine blue eyes before returning his gaze back to the floor. "I really like you. I know that I'm a bit of a loner, but I just wanted to tell you." As quick as he came, Flux turned on his back heel and walked as fast as he could. He knew that Abby would become weirded out by this, but he thought he stood a chance; A miniscule chance, at that.

Abby thought to herself, taking a lot in from what the Luxray just said to her. She hadn't any more chance seeing love ever again. Jealousy was a cruel mistress; Julley had Cassidy, the all too talkative Bonnie had that big lug of flesh, Tyson. Even that vacuous Blaziken, Brendan, had somehow been able to claim the heart of Jasmine. Love had no other meaning to her without someone to share it with.

"Wait." Abby's command fell on deaf and dejected ears. "Wait!"

That was enough to make Flux look back in hope, a small glistening match lit with hope from the darkness that was humiliation. Abby approached the Luxray slowly, just to make sure that he wasn't startled.

Abby caught up to Flux, staring deep into his gleaming eyes. Both were still, frozen by each other's stare. Abby couldn't believe that this effect could ever be influenced on her so easily. She found the Luxray to be... oddly handsome, under closer inspection. On the other hand, Flux thought that every aspect of the Absol, from her dazzling pupils to her toned and curved figure was nothing short of beautiful. Without any words, the two clicked together like a puzzle piece. Abby put a paw to the side of his cheek, and pulled him in closer, slamming her lips against his. Euphoria overwhelmed Flux's feeling of shock as he closed his eyes.

This wasn't the same feeling that she got from kissing Julley. The only things she felt then was guilty pleasure, whereas here, she felt belonged to. Loved. She was in love with someone.

The same kiss brought her back to reality as she felt Flux's paw caress the top of her head. Sweet love was made between them as both parties refused to break away from their kiss. Abby's heart swam in a sea of euphoria, paddling harder as the kiss intensified. There was no need to attend the prom. She only needed the Luxray.

* * *

The weekend had skipped faster than a herd of Mareep, leaving the depressing Monday behind for some. Julley stood in front of the mirror in his room, trying his best to admire his figure, but ultimately failing. Actual lessons on the timetable had been excused for today, since Principal Latias decided that managing classes for an entire school while juggling senior prom would be a task to difficult for someone like her to take on. The prom was due to start at 7pm on the dot, and aimed to finish around 11. The current time was 6, so Julley didn't have very long to prepare.

Of course, the prom wasn't going to be supervised heavily, but who knows what could happen around 11? Julley was a little confused why they didn't have it earlier in the school semester, since the day after would be the host to the biggest tournament in the year. He didn't mind though; he was looking forward to watching the outcome.

For some reason, Julley just didn't feel comfortable with the way he was presented. He just looked... Out of it. Bear in mind, this was how he was going to roll up to the prom with Cassidy in hand, but when it came to fashion, Julley was as confused as if he just witnessed a Zangoose befriend a Seviper.

 **Come on, Julley. You just look like you came back from a night on the town. You're supposed to be preparing** _ **for**_ **a night on the town.**

 _I know, but actual clothes are annoying to wear. They always get stuck on your fur._

 **You don't have to wear anything too special. Check out what I've got waiting for you in your wardrobe.**

Julley curiously opened his wardrobe, seeing a large assortment of clothing, but wasn't sure what the Legendary was pertaining to.

 _Uhh... Which one?_

"Ugh, this one."

To no surprise, Arceus had spontaneously teleported into the Umbreon's headquarters without any permission whatsoever. Although, Julley was slowly getting used to it the more it happened. Arceus then brought out a shining blue bow tie that Julley never recalled having. He slowly placed it onto the Umbreon's neck, altering it to different angles as if he was some sort of clothing genius.

"There we go! Check it out." Julley faced his mirror again, and saw no difference aside from the fact that there was now a piece of specifically tied fabric just a few centimetres above his chest. However, it actually looked somewhat stylish on him. It was just the correct size for him, and it also managed to make his head look a little bit smaller, as well as complimented the pigment of his eyes.

"Hey... You legitimately did something beneficial to my life! Thanks!" Arceus nodded, not removing his gaze from Julley. "Uhh... You can go now." Julley looked down at the Legendary's hooves, or hands, or paws, whatever, and saw a bottle of Furfrou branded conditioner and cosmetic apparatus in each. He then looked back at Arceus' face, who was now donning a sick smile.

"Please don't."

Meanwhile, Jasmine in front of her mirror, completely oblivious to the shrewd shrieks coming from across the hall in her brother's room. If you hadn't been kept updated, the Lucario was not in the best of moods recently. Her parents had found her doing the act that should never be exposed to anyone aside from her and her loved one. In fact, no, just her.

She stood in content at the sight of her slim body covered by a sparkling black dress. It really was kind of uncomfortable to wear this, but it undoubtedly made her look 1000% hotter. Funnily enough, it was the same category of dresses that she found herself hiding between in the mall when she had given Brendan his first impression of her, all due to the suspicion that Bonnie and Alice were saying things about her behind her back. Jasmine was only putting it on as a front to woo Brendan. Of course, did she have any other actual motive? Prom was honestly made just for rowdy teenagers like her to have a bit of semi-controlled fun while they were still young. Speaking of which, she looked over her bag: four bottles of alcohol sat neatly underneath her purse and a packet of tissues. It was only to spice the night up a little bit. She was nearly 17 in a few months, so why not enjoy the exploitations of life earlier than they should?

Her phone rumbled from her desk. Checking on it from a distance, Jasmine discovered that it was a text from Brendan. He had decided to try picking up a multitude of people, since limousines are actually pretty big on the interior. It would start with him and Bonnie, then Tyson at his sister's demand, then Cassidy before arriving here.

 _Brendan: Yo Jazz, we're gonna be at your place real soon. BTW, Cassidy's place is HUGE. Ended up giving her two brothers signed hoodies tho XP_

Jasmine smiled and packed all the rest of her belongings in her handbag, before leaving her room and knocking on Julley's door. "Hey Julley! The Limo is arriving soon!" She put her ear to her door, just in case he was doing anything of interest. Sounds of metal clanging and small grunting made her eyebrows ascend. She then slowly opened the door, revealing a very shiny Umbreon donning a blue bowtie with slicked back fur. Jasmine was astonished, but tried hard not to show it through emotion. "Nice get up, Bro. Anyway, hurry up, yeah?" Jasmine then closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Julley looked over to his slightly ajar wardrobe door, the head of a certain Legendary poking out.

"See? Told you that this wardrobe made an amazing hiding spot." smiled Arceus, though he was the only person who was happy then. Julley ran a dazed paw through his very gelled fur. What was he going to do with this guy?

*BEEP BEEP*

That sounded like the horn of a car outside, pertaining to the fact that the limousine had arrived.

"JULLEY! Haul that dark type ass down here!" Jasmine's voice didn't sound very happy. Fortunately, their parents were nowhere in the house to hear that, since they had gone their separate ways to go to work. Arceus gave a salute to the Umbreon, before disappearing in a smoke into nothingness.

Julley paced down the stairs and walked out of the open door. As it came to pass, Brendan really wasn't joking about ordering that limousine, as there it was, really parked outside of his house. The white metal of the vehicle contrasted against the darkening slate atmosphere, reflecting the glow from the blinking moon in the night sky. The back door of the car was open, and Julley could see the Helioptile driver ushering Jasmine inside of the limo. Wait... He could have sworn that he had seen that driver somewhere before...

Regardless, Julley shut the entrance to his house, and climbed into the large limousine full of prolific chatter. It was even bigger on the inside. The carpet was a carbon black, similar to his fur. However, it was illuminated by rays of various colours coming from the ceiling. All of the people that he had met once before, had called him their friends, were here in the car. Brendan sat next to Jasmine, Bonnie sat next to Tyson. In the furthest corner away from the door, Julley found her. Cassidy sat alone in a seat, wearing a glorious turquoise silk dress that half covered both her legs and forelegs. Her fur seemed to sparkle in the refracted moonlight, and her eyes shimmered as if they were a source of light itself.

"C-Cassidy... Wow..." Julley was at a loss for words. Never had he seen the Glaceon look any prettier than before. "You're beautiful."

Cassidy blushed and placed a paw over her mouth, now cutting the silent mood between them in half. "Thanks Julley. You look really handsome, too. Come and sit down, silly!"

Julley sat on the cushiony seat adjacent to his lover, who he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. All the while, the driver shut the door and hopped into the front, turning a key that booted the engine into life.

"Hey driver! Take the scenic route!" shouted Brendan from the back, making the Helioptile roll his eyes in distress, but eventually remember why he was being paid. Julley looked around the car, staring at every detail that would soon have to come out of the Blaziken's pocket. This must cost thousands!

"Thanks for taking us in style Brendan, but how much did this all cost?" Brendan took his arm away from Jasmine's back, and put it to his chin to think.

"Well, it's gonna be 18 dollars an hour, with about 4 hours of the night about to be spent, so maybe around 72 dollars in total." answered Brendan, making the other passengers gasp in surprise. Cassidy was the most shaken though, since that sounded like a lot of money to her.

"That's quite a lot of money, Bro. That's definitely not what the guy said over the line." huffed Bonnie, falling back onto Tyson's squishy stomach. Cassidy had to agree, since that was quite a lot of money for someone who didn't have to spend it.

"That's true, are you're really going to spend that much? Why don't you let us pitch in or something?" By that, Cassidy was asking why she didn't just take some money out of Cooper's wallet and awarding Brendan with it.

The generous Blaziken put up a hand and shook his head. "No need, this is all on me. I feel that I have yet to show my appreciation for the people that I have around me, so I'm treating you guys. Don't worry about the pay, let's just say that being on the battling team has it's perks." Brendan winked at the Glaceon, as she nodded and smiled. What a night this was going to be for her.

By the time the limo had pulled up to the school, the moon had progressed to the centre of the sky, lingering over it with curiosity. The six of them left the limo, which then drove off. They all walked into the gymnasium, meeting Ms. Poidaughter sat at the table for admissions.

"Next!" she called, with Bonnie and Tyson walking over to her and handing her two dollars each for admission. "My, my, Bonnie. You really have grown. And Tyson, you're still as cute as you were last year! Go on and enjoy yourselves, you two!" That was pretty awkward for the duo, but they both did well to give her a smile and walked further into the gym.

Brendan and Jasmine walked over to her next, setting four dollars total on the table. "Thanks for coming right on time for prom, Brendan. If only you could do the same for my lessons." Brendan scratched the back of his head as a blush came onto his face, scooting on to avoid the Nidoqueen's piercing glare.

Next, Julley and Cassidy walked over to the table. Before they could give Mrs. Poidaughter any money, she had instantly gasped in surprise. "NO, WAY. You two are a couple?" Julley and Cassidy looked at each other. It was as if the Nidoqueen was their childhood friend just now discovering their relationship status.

"Y-Yes Ma'am, we are." answered Cassidy, not exactly sure why the teacher was so surprised.

"Oh, well have a good night. I have no idea who both of you are, by the way, but you may as well enjoy yourselves."

 **I like the way she rolls.**

Cassidy laughed a bit, but Julley was a little upset due to the fact that Ms. Poidaughter still taught him English. Nonetheless, Julley gave her the admission fee, and walked on into the gym. Lights and music filled the atmosphere with a disco sort of theme. Tables of various snacks and beverages were stood up where the basketball hoops would be set in normal class lessons. Two large speakers resided an each side of a turntable, with the disk jockey being the unexpected Mr. Wheezle.

"So Julley, do you want to dance?" quizzed Cassidy, pointing her head towards the illuminated dance floor. Aha, now he remembered why he hated functions like these. He was as good at dancing just as a Charmander was at swimming.

"B-But I'm not really good at dancing. In fact, I'm not any good at dancing." Cassidy laughed aloud again, taking Julley by his paw, pulling him closer.

"Come on, Julley. This is our _special_ night. Pwease?" Well, he couldn't say no, certainly no to those puppy eyes, for sure. He knew that he was going to end up regretting it, but he may as well give it a shot.

"Ah, fine. I guess I could give it a try." Cassidy jumped for joy and led Julley over to where the majority of Pokemon were dancing, and joined in sync to the rhythm of the music. This is where Julley would become lost. He couldn't feel any beat, rhythm or melody. He wondered how people could be such naturals at moving their body, such as the Glaceon in front of him.

He tried imitating the Glaceon's movements, but ended up moving like a Poochyena trying to find it's tail. Cassidy began to halt her movements and chuckle, now realising that Julley and dancing just did not go together.

"Alright, Julley. I think that's enough from you." cried Cassidy, tapping Julley on the end of his nose. "How about we get something to eat?"

That had barely been ten seconds, and Cassidy had already excused him out of pity. Favourable, yes it was, but it was still just as embarrassing. They had walked over to the food stands to grab themselves a morsel. The tables were assorted with hundreds of neatly stacked Pokeblocks, sweets, and chocolate covered Pecha berries. Moreover, a large bowl of a blue liquid was placed next to a bunch of stacked cups. Floating on of it was a frozen ice sculpture of a Glaceon and a Sylveon kissing one another on the lips. Julley could have sworn that he had seen those specific characters before, but he couldn't tell where.

Cassidy poured two cups of Oran berry juice for herself and her boyfriend, handing a cup to the Umbreon with care not to drop it. "Here, take some. After, I think I'll be ready."

 _Ready? Ready for what? Ready for Freddy? What does she mean?_

 **Uh... By that, I think she means, ready for you.**

 _For me to do wha- Oooooooohhhhhh... I get it now._

Julley was slapped on the cheek with a large blush, as the Glaceon gave him a very suggestive wink and a nudge. He had completely forgot about why he came here today. He was about to become a man. He looked over on the other side of the gym, spotting a familiar Blaziken and a Typhlosion walk outside through the back entrance. Whatever they could be up to was definitely beyond him.

* * *

"Man, Bonnie is just so HAWT." That seemed to be a running theme for the Blaziken siblings. Brendan and Tyson stood outside around the back of the school, sitting on wooden benches, gazing up at the glistening stars while enjoying their cups of juice together as best friends. Their girlfriends had stayed inside to dance to the music. While they weren't fond fans of music, they had to let Jasmine and Bonnie have their fun sometime.

"While she is my sister, I'm sort of appreciative of that comment." muttered Brendan, tugging at his black waist coat. He thought they were cool, because they were so practical. He looked over to Tyson, his best friend from the beginning. He remembered when they used to be Torchics and Cyndaquils. Innocence circled round their lives without them noticing. As of now, they had opened the treasure chest that society hid away from Pokemon his age. Brendan, at the age of 16, had already lost his virginity. Mind you, that was merely a couple of days ago.

"So dude." began Tyson, taking a quick swig of his drink. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Brendan put down his cup, and looked towards the stars once more, sighing at his inability to fathom anything past those sparkling spheres of hydrogen.

"Well... I don't know. It's really easy to change, Tyson. Remember when Cassidy first came to this school? I was a jerk. A really big jerk, especially to Julley. Why? Even I don't know that answer, dude. As soon as I met Jasmine, though, all I knew was that I wanted to change. Change the way I approached others. I love battling, but outside of the mat, I don't want to be portrayed as someone who is really brash and threatening, because that's not cool. There's thousands of ways to enjoy life when you get everything you want when other fear you, but there's trillions of ways to enjoy life, when everyone trusts you. I don't wanna be a bad guy, you know? All I want to do is live a regular life, pursuing the sport that I love, with the girl that I love most."

Tyson sat there in silence. That speech was the best thing that his ears ever had the pleasure of hearing those words come out of his mouth. However, there was one fatal flaw.

"Wow dude, that was deep, but you never really answered my question."

Tyson looked at Brendan. Brendan looked at Tyson. Both snickered like they were twelve once again.

"You know that I'm gonna be minted, dude!" Tyson slapped Brendan on his back while guffawing heartily.

"Aha! That's the Brendan I know!" Tyson got up and threw his empty cup into the trash can. "Hold on, I'm gotta go to the bathroom." Brendan watched as the Typhlosion walked back inside of the main building, the sounds of his footsteps soon fading away in the wind.

Brendan thought to himself. It was a wonderful world he lived in. He may not be the luckiest Blaziken in the world, but who needed luck when you had love? But in all seriousness, Brendan found himself with in a happy family. Although he didn't have the best father while he was young, it only motivated him to be an even better father to his children. It didn't really matter whether he became a professional battler anyway. Love conquers all, and in the end, that is what will really make the difference in the end. Although, if he did, then that would become a huge bonus.

The sound of rustling bushes began to become louder as the wind intensified. Brendan could feel himself being slowly swept away by the power of nature. It was honestly sublime, the way the world worked. Sometimes, Brendan would truly find himself amazed.

He sat up straight as he waited for Tyson to return. It really shouldn't be taking that long for one to go to the toilet, did it? Maybe he could just go back into the main building and wait for him there. However, something was telling him to stay outside. If the looming dark clouds skimming over the sky wasn't a bad enough omen, then perhaps the nearly black silhouette stood next to a tree would help. Wait... What?

Brendan squinted closely. The figure was without a doubt bipedal, but was also quite bulky. No... It couldn't be. H-He went t-to jail, right?

"You look really happy to see me, hmm?"

That voice only belonged to one person. But how was it possible that his sentence had finished so early? He must have broken out somehow. So much for being well protected. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing Mark's light grey skin, his shiny belt and all four of his big, burly arms... HUH?

Brendan was shocked to see the Machoke- No, the Machamp's new form, evident by how his eyes were as wide as possible, and his beak far agape.

"Like my new style?" taunted Mark, stepping even closer to the Blaziken. Although he was around 7 whole metres away, Brendan could feel his presence from where he sat. "Turns out, there's a pretty good gymnasium in jail."

Brendan wasn't here to make small talk with the Machamp. If he recalled correctly, this was the same Pokemon that attempted to kill him and rape his sister. There was no compassion saved for him from this fire type.

"Look Mark, I have no idea how you got here, but I would advise you not to step any closer. You tried to rape my sister if that pea inside of your skull forgot. I don't want to have to fight you, but if I do, just remember who is the better fighter." threatened Brendan, getting up from his seat on the bench.

Mark was no longer scared of the Blaziken's strength anymore. He had two more arms than him. He quite literally had the upper hand(s).

"So what? I have four arms! See if I wouldn't have broken you in two by the time you get a chance to lay a finger on me." This Machamp was no longer the same person that Brendan used to share his victories with. This was his loathed enemy. He began to go back on what he said to Tyson earlier, but as of now, he didn't care one bit.

"Try me!" Brendan shouted, assuming a defensive stance, knowing that this was going to be a tough fight. Mark smiled and closed the distance between them, ready to engage in merciless combat. It was around now that Brendan realised how large Mark's muscles were compared to his, and how much he towered over him. This was going to be a fight for his life.

Brendan wasted no more time; he dashed towards the brute, his waist coat dangling in the wind as he launched a punch towards the Machamp's face. His closed talon came into contact with Mark's cheek. A resounding sound vibrated throughout the air... But Mark was not fazed.

"Huh...?" uttered Brendan under his breath, wondering why his punch did virtually nothing. However, the Blaziken hadn't any time to think, as two arms latched around his arms and abdomen simultaneously. Brendan was suddenly hoisted into the air without much effort, a petrified look on his face as he was manhandled without anything he could do about it.

"Hey Brendan, have you ever felt fear before?" taunted Mark in his deep, gruff voice, nefariously smirking as he held Brendan above ground. The Blaziken gritted his teeth and remembered who he was, delivering a powerful knee aimed straight at the Machamp's jaw.

*SLAM*

Brendan winced, as he felt a painful sensation, as if his knee cap had been shattered to pieces. A tooth bearing grin came onto Mark's lips, as he lifted the twenty kilogram Blaziken above his head, before throwing him down at mach speeds onto a muscular thigh. Brendan screamed for dear life as his spine was stretched to the limit. Although, his pleads fell on deaf ears as Mark increased the pressure on his vertebrae by pushing harder.

"AAHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked Brendan, completely immobilized by the Machamp's grip. Mark only loosened his grip when he saw a small orb fall out of Brendan's waist pocket. He let the near lifeless Blaziken fall limply off his thigh as he picked up the orb and examined it closely.

"Hmm... A mega evolution stone, huh? I knew you would have something up your sleeve."

Mega Evolution?! That's what it was? All of this time, Brendan thought it was just some myth that was passed around by the elderly. It was no wonder why he felt so captivated by it. Maybe, this could be his trump card out of here.

"Well, I just can't let you win, can I?" Mark dropped the orb to the ground, and crushed it into thousands of scattered pieces, just as was Brendan's only hope of turning the tides.

"You... Sick... Bastard!" spat Brendan, barely feeling his arms and legs. Mark looked down at the pathetic excuse for the 'best fighter' in the region of Hoenn, made an example of and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Duh. How else am I gonna get my revenge?" chuckled Mark, but Brendan didn't find this funny at all. Even if, he had not the will to laugh due to his extended skeleton.

"You want revenge? Kill me now, hotshot! See where that'll get you!" taunted Brendan. He felt so exhausted. There was nothing he could do now. No Abby to step in and save his feathery behind. No mega evolutions to help. No hope. None at all. His life may as well end now.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing? I have to _play_ with my toy first." cackled Mark, picking the Blaziken up again by his arm. The blood from Brendan's face drained. He was a fighter, but was never going to be prepared for any type of torture that Mark had yet to give him.

"In fact..." Mark licked his lips. "I think you'd make a great substitute for Bonnie now..." Okay, now Brendan was legitimately scared. He was properly scared. Afraid. Petrified. Terrified. You name it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Mark didn't listen to that empty threat. Instead, he grabbed each of Brendan's limbs with four of his arms, ensuring a zero percent chance of ever escaping. He then wrapped one arm around his legs, whilst his free hand went to exploring all of Brendan's muscular curves.

"Get off me! Stop doing that!" Mark smiled as he saw a blush come onto Brendan's face, as his prey squirmed hopelessly under his iron grasp.

"Mmm... Such a great ass you have, Brendan." slurred Mark, squeezing the Blaziken's butt harshly, causing him to grimace. "Now, I hope you've prepared, because I'm coming in..." Mark moved closer to Brendan's ear. " _HARD."_

Something inside of Brendan snapped. Stab him, fair enough. Try to break his spine, fair enough. But no. Trying to humiliate him sexually, is where Brendan drew the line. He opened his beak, took a deep breath in, pointed towards Mark's face, and unloaded a fiery inferno into the Machamp's eyes.

Mark screamed in agony, letting go of the Blaziken and covering his charred face, giving Brendan just enough time to scramble away. As soon as Mark revealed his face, half of it was scorched black, unable to handle the intense temperatures that Brendan had unleashed upon him.

"You... Look at what you've DONE!" screamed Mark, a hand still rested on his face. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Brendan definitely knew that the Machamp was pissed. Very pissed. Judging by what he was able to do when he wasn't peeved, Brendan decided that it would be best to keep his distance, very far, far away.

Mark reached into his undergarments, pulling out something shiny. Something silver. Something sharp. Brendan's eyes widened once more, as a nostalgic pain exerted on his sides. A knife was unsheathed from Marks' underwear, and it looked as serrated as ever. Mark charged at the Blaziken, swinging his weapon wildly. He did not look like he cared for any repercussions, so it would be very advisable to get the heck outta there.

Brendan did a very good job of evading the Machamp's attacks, but with every swipe dodged, he could feel himself getting sloppier. He was soon going to have to block, since he was getting tired quickly.

With the use of quick wits, Brendan grabbed the arm of the Machamp that held the knife in one hand in the middle of it's cycle, and gave Mark a full power uppercut with his free left hand. Brendan knew that it wasn't going to do a lot to the essentially invulnerable Machamp, but it was enough to make him drop the knife out of pure shock. Instantly, Brendan grabbed the knife and pointed it at Mark daringly.

"B-Back up, Mark. You know it doesn't have to be like this." tried Brendan with a shaking arm. But, Mark didn't look like he was listening, especially evident through his bulging biceps, his throbbing veins and red eyes.

"What are you gonna do with that? You're too scared to use it!" provoked Mark, not quitting his advances towards the armed Brendan. He was right though. Brendan was too scared to use it. He didn't want to be in this situation right now.

"You don't want to see me try, so just BACK UP!" shouted Brendan once again. This time, Mark halted, putting his hands on his hips in wait.

"Well? I want to see you use it. One of us is going to have to die today, Brendan. Mercy doesn't get you anywhere."

Mark's words were risky but well chosen. Brendan... just, couldn't do it. He didn't want to. He wasn't the same Blaziken he was before. Battling was different from fighting. Brendan wanted to battle, not fight, especially not with any weapons. With an exasperated sigh, Brendan dropped the knife with a resounding 'Clang'. Mark smiled in victory. His opponent was too weak to land the final blow.

"Ha! Pathetic. Couldn't even kill another man to save your own life. Oh well. How about we try something new?" Mark latched all four of his arms onto Brendan's miniscule torso, and brought him off the ground once more. "I wonder how it would look- No, feel like if I was to _crush_ you to death?" Uh, yeah. Maybe Brendan shouldn't have dropped that blade.

It could have been less painful, but Brendan accepted his unfortunate fate. He clenched his teeth together, and braced himself for the squeezing that was about to take place. To say the least, Brendan was not prepared. Mark was at least a thousand times stronger than him. Seemingly endless pressure was applied to his poor ribs, making his internal organs struggle for space. Brendan couldn't help it. He began shrieking at the affliction on his skeleton once again as Mark's massive arms crushed his body together.

"Haha... You're so, we-" Mark was cut off, just as was his grip on the Blaziken, allowing him to fall on his back. The Machamp seemed to be covered in a pink glow. Two figures came out of his peripheral vision; A Latias and a Typhlosion. Thank Arceus! He could feel his ribs about to give out any minute. Principal Latias had Mark trapped in her psychic influence, thus she and Tyson approached the extremely hurt Blaziken on the floor.

"Brendan! Are you okay?" cried the Typhlosion, hoisting his dear friend to his feet.

"I'm fine, thanks. You two, uh... Really saved my tail." admitted the Blaziken, scratching the back of his head. Principal Latias cleared her throat, not keeping her mind off Mark as he floated in the air.

"We had gotten a call from the police five minutes ago. We were told that Mark had escaped from Alakazam prison, overpowering the guards through the intake of illegal substances like rare candies." Brendan wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. That was close. For a second there, he just really thought that Mark was inexplicably strong. "Using evidence from how he was incarcerated, the police deduced that he was coming here next and thus called us as a warning. Luckily, you, Brendan, was here to 'hold him off', before he could be in range to hurt any other student in the building. On behalf of the whole school, thank you for putting your life on the line of others. We will ensure this never occurs again." Principal Latias had floated away from the school grounds, Mark in a glowing tow.

Tyson patted Brendan on the back, making him cringe harshly. "Wow, man! You are just amazing!" Brendan wouldn't say that. He was essentially humiliated then. "I mean, you held your own against a guy who took out police with his bare fists!" Brendan wouldn't go that far to change up the story.

Tyson put one of Brendan's arms around his shoulders as he continued. "Oh yeah, and sorry for kind of leaving you back there. The toilet started to back up." Brendan didn't want to know what was going on in that bathroom. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know, dude. I just... Don't feel well." Brendan began to wobble back and forth, putting a hand on his forehead as he did so. Tyson let him lean on him for support.

"Hey, take it easy, let's get back inside now."

"..."

"By the way, _please_ , don't tell Jasmine about this."

* * *

Cassidy woke up the next day with a slight headache. She was somehow back in her old bed. The drapes let in filtered light into her awakening eyes. She looked over to her side, seeing Julley next to her, though asleep. Yet, Cassidy couldn't seem to remember how the Umbreon ended up under her covers, but she didn't mind at all.

Slowly, she got out from under the covers in order to not wake up Julley, but as she stood on her carpet, she felt a paining sensation in between her legs. She took a look at herself in her mirror, finding a reflection of herself that had reddish eyes, paler than usual fur, and seemingly white smears across her cheek. Cassidy simply rubbed it out, assuming that it was simply some of her drool, despite how grotesque that sounded. However, this didn't get rid of her splitting headache that pounded against the inside of her cranium. Cassidy groaned as she made her way out of her room, and down the stairs. Hopefully she could find some medicine to kick her back into shape.

She went downstairs and entered the kitchen, seeing her elder brother at the nearby table, chewing on some cereal and reading the latest newspaper. As she walked over to the medicine cabinet, she could feel Cooper's gaze on her back.

"Hey, glad to see you're finally awake." Cassidy turned around to face the Jolteon. "Last night was one heck of a night, wasn't it?" How did he know about last night? Were they not dropped back in the limousine. Cassidy saw Cooper wink as he carried on. "But hey, I ain't no Ekans. I won't tell Mom. I was once a rowdy teenager like you were, once. Well, judging by what happened yesterday, not _as_ rowdy."

The Glaceon began to get a little frustrated. She had no idea about what happened yesterday! Funnily enough, it concerned her most!

"What are you talking about?" asked Cassidy, taking a seat across from her brother. Cooper's eye widened when he realised that Cassidy couldn't recall yesterday's events. Well, it was always better to let time tell the story instead. He downed the rest of the milk left over and got up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Uh, well... It's not in my right to tell. But next time, you may want to invest in something to... Well, never mind." Cooper left the kitchen with a befuddled Glaceon alone to her own thoughts. What did he mean? If only she could remember...

* * *

Oh, this was actually put out a little early! Once again, thanks a lot to the gnarly Luanastar for helping me out with the creation of this chapter. Also, keep in mind that I'm going on a vacation this Saturday for a week exactly. During that time, I won't really be able to work on chapter 50 as I will not have any access to a computer, so you might want to be expecting it in about two weeks from now. Sorry, folks! However, I will respond to any private messages via a phone, so just fire away if you have anything you want to tell me! Meanwhile, the wonderful Luanastar will be off to see her parents in another city. She had been pulling my arm to come, but sorry Luan, I've got some family that want to see me too XP.

Jirulius, I just can't get over that Earthbound review though. It really touched me, so once again, kudos to you, my dear buddy!

Thanks for reading, and Luan and I will see all of you in two weeks!

-Luanastar / Awesome Sawss


	50. Chapter 50

**I hope you're happy, Jirulius XD**

THAT GLACEON

Finally! We've done it! One half of a hundred chapters have been met! It's also the chapter we've all been anticipating for sure. Luan and I are sorry for leaving you guys with no updates for a week, so we hope that this would make up for our absence.

Wow, conveniently, we've actually climbed to 53,000+ views! Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this story so far. It's been a long road for all of us, but sadly, the road is soon coming to an end. I know, this story was my blood, sweat and tears, but every book has it's conclusion. But then again, who's to say there won't be any extras? ;D

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

By the way, this chapter starts off before the focus of the last chapter switched to Brendan and Tyson. Later on, the perspective will shift to where we left of last chapter. Thanks to Hitkid for calling me a 'Sweetheart' XD too. I love my audience more than anything when it comes to writing.

* * *

Julley was slapped on the cheek with a large blush, as the Glaceon gave him a very suggestive wink and a nudge. He had completely forgot about why he came here today. He was about to become a man. He looked over on the other side of the gym, spotting a familiar Blaziken and a Typhlosion walk outside through the back entrance. Whatever they could be up to was definitely beyond him. However, that wasn't the case at hand. Cassidy had just downed her cup of Oran berry juice, and was looking a little woozy.

"Hey Julley, do you mind if I go to the bathroom for a second?" Julley numbly nodded, and Cassidy skipped away.

The Umbreon sighed and sat on a chair near to the serving table. He wondered, what did he want from this night? If his predictions were correct, the two would end up having intercourse later on. But, he had never really taken the consequences of having sex into proper account; He was simply doing it because Cassidy wanted to. What if he ended up becoming a parent too soon? That would mean that he wouldn't have enough time to go to college. All he hoped for was that Cassidy had a plan in mind, since anything otherwise would just be deemed irresponsible.

Speaking of which, waltzing over to the food area was a happy Jasmine, swaying side to side with her dress fluttering around her body. "Julley! What are you doing on your own?! Come get your booty down on the floor!"

 **Wow, she's drunk already? Even I've never accomplished that in so little time.**

"Erm, I'm fine, thanks. I'm waiting for Cassidy to come back from using the bathroom." Jasmine shrugged, and placed her bag on the table next to all of the food and drinks. Julley watched her closely as she reached a paw down into the depths of her handbag, pulling out a bottle of alcohol as if it was just another regular beverage. She impressively pulled the lid off using a claw, and began downing it like there was no tomorrow. At this rate, there may not be a tomorrow for this Lucario.

"Jasmine! Don't drink that, it's alcohol!" cried Julley, trying to snatch the glass bottle out of the Lucario's grasp. Unfortunately, Jasmine had the height advantage, therefore she was able to hold him off by pushing on his forehead with one paw. Julley was worried about how his parents would perceive them if they somehow found out about Jasmine's consumption of Giratina's nectar.

"Relax, bro, I'm only holding it for a friend." she lamely slurred, before putting the head of the bottle back into her mouth and drinking it up. Julley stopped trying to help his sibling from entering a drunken state, and uselessly flopped back into his chair.

"If Mom or Dad find out, I don't think they'll be very impressed." Jasmine rolled her eyes at her worrywart of a brother.

"They won't find out, just try some!" Julley shook his head. He never really wanted to drink ever in his life. He remembered once that he had a sip as a child, and it tasted so bad, no amounts of toothpaste or mouthwash could help him. Jasmine inched the bottle a little closer to Julley's mouth, but he wouldn't open it. "It's not that bad, trust me!"

That's how it would start. The classic case of peer pressure. Well, Julley had been through too many general health and safety classes in order to mess up now, or ever for that matter. "No, Jasmine. I don't."

 **Good choice to stay away. You don't want to end up like this fool I like to call, "Giratina".**

 _ **I take offence to that. What I have here is a fine rare candy solution that does absolutely nothing for me, but I just want a better view from others, so I drink it. In other words, yeah, I'm a giant douchebag.**_

Once again, Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and returned to the dance floor while Julley slumped further in his seat that was slowly being rocked by the bass of the music. A shadow was suddenly cast in front of him by a few metres. Julley turned around, relieved to find that it was only Tyson, eager to make a quick food run.

"Heyo, Julley. How are you finding prom?" He wished that Jasmine would have asked that, instead of absent-mindedly chugging down a bottle of alcohol.

"It's been alright, but I have yet to do some of those stereotypically romantic stuff that they do at proms." answered Julley, a drop of sweat dropping down his head as he watched Tyson start munching on the Pokeblocks, one by one every second.

Tyson gulped the blocks down, and licked his lips with pleasure. "Mmm! They never tasted this good back in Johto! Although, I probably shouldn't be eating this, since I've got a big tournament tomorrow!" exclaimed the Typhlosion, patting his large stomach. Julley was curious, though. If Tyson was here, where in the world was Brendan? If he was on the dance floor, Julley might just have to wash his eyes out should he ever spot the Blaziken busting a move. Fortunately, he wasn't, but this had only piqued Julley's attention to his surroundings.

"Hey Tyson... Where's Brendan?" questioned Julley, grimacing as Tyson licked his fingers clean of whatever they make Pokeblocks out of these days. The fire type put a paw to his beige furry chin, and looked to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! I had left him outside. I had to use the bathroom, and then I ended up coming here. Weird. Anyway, I was gonna head back to him now actually." answered Tyson, assuring Julley that everything was fine and dandy with the Blaziken.

From the crowd that were dancing in the centre of the gymnasium, a single Blaziken emerged from it, looking a lot more sober than Jasmine was when she was here. Nice to know that there was someone with a bit of common sense hanging around Jasmine. Sort of.

"Hey you two." began Bonnie, showing a wave of gratitude. "Stop wolfing down the food and come dance with me, Ty." she pleaded, going over to said Typhlosion and placing his warm paws on her hips.

"Alright, Bon, just hold on." Bonnie then returned back to the crowd. As soon as her back was turned, Tyson filled his mouth with as much food as he could muster, before delivering the Umbreon a thumbs up and scampering away. Julley only wished that Cassidy could come back any time soon, lest he want to be another witness to see Tyson ingest some more food.

Thankfully, the moment came where the Glaceon that gave put the name on this story appeared at the... Bathroom doors. She gleefully hopped back over to Julley, who sat there in boredom. She shook Julley out of his daze, and got his attention with her brilliant irises.

"Julley, wake up! Were you sleeping?" Julley shook his head, but was stifling a yawn on the inside. "If you do, then we won't have any time for us to be... _alone..."_

Julley tensed up at that last word. However, in a place as public as this, were they ever going to have any time to themselves? Furthermore, there would be no doubt that Cassidy's family would be at her house, waiting for her, especially the likes of Cooper and Cody.

"But where? We can't do it your house, due to Cooper and Cody." Cassidy laughed adorably. Julley felt compelled to join in the laughter, but he didn't understand what was so funny.

"That's true. I was thinking and planning over this all night. We are just gonna do it here!" delightfully squealed the Glaceon. Julley was shocked from Cassidy's switch in behaviour. It certainly wasn't like her to be promoting their intercourse in public places. That was Jasmine's duty.

"What?! But think of all the people!" Julley did not want to wuss out of this one. He was given a good opportunity, and he intended to nip it in the bud. Yet, how was he going to accomplish that under the radar of basically every pupil in his year group?

Cassidy put a paw on Julley's carefully pulling him off the chair. "Don't worry, Julley." Her voice sounded soft and gentle, much like her fur. "I've gotten a very secret place to try it in."

Julley was at first skeptical, but grew to succumb to the plan anyway. Cassidy put on a sweet smile, trailing a paw over the Umbreon's smooth back. She then began leading Julley around the dance floor, and out of the emergency exit of the gym, leading to the main recreational area outside. They kept going, walking over to the dark shadows of various trees that had been saplings years ago. Julley followed Cassidy over to the currently abandoned elementary site that Cody would come to five days a week. The duo found themselves at a small sparkling pond, home to a school of Magikarp and Feebas , surrounded by bushes and foliage. Cassidy finally stopped at the edge of the water, exchanging glares with the reflection of the moon in the pond.

"Here it is. Beautiful, right?"

Julley looked across the expanse of the pond. It had stretched along a lot further than he had expected at first glance.

"Yeah, it really is..."

Cassidy turned towards Julley, locking eye contact with his shining red spheres. Julley could only return the stare as he was lost in her eyes. He could smell a strong, potent scent, making him feel ever so aroused.

"I... I want to do this. I want to have sex with you, Julley." uttered Cassidy, inching ever so slightly to the Umbreon.

Julley took a deep breath, exhaling away all of his fears and inhibitions. "I want to do this too, Cassidy."

Cassidy wasted no time in putting a paw on Julley's cheek, bringing him closer for a quick kiss. She then went over to his ear to whisper.

"Please lie on your back for me, Julley."

Julley did as he was told, albeit propped up on his elbows, slightly spreading his legs open so Cassidy could get better access to his genitalia. He could tell just by her slow movements that Cassidy was a little scared, as well as thrilled to be doing this for the first time. Her shaking paws screamed mediocrity, but her eyes emitted passion. His heart beat at a speed unrivalled by anyone. He could feel Cassidy's cold paw move closer and closer to his sheathed member, indicating that it had begun.

 **A/N: From here on will be the long awaited Julley x Cassidy lemon. It has been a very long wait, and I sincerely apologize for it. But hey, knowing that Luan wrote it, even I can tell that this lemon is going to be good. Veeeeerrryy good. XP. If you're reading this as of 22/02/2017, you may notice that there's an extra bit added in. It was suggested by none other than the spectacular Jirulius, so thanks a million, buddy! If you don't want to read this lemon, please skip to the next body of bold text like this one.**

His red, veining penis poked out from his sheath as Cassidy rubbed the growing bump in between his legs, eliciting a moan from the Umbreon's mouth. A blush came onto his soon-to-be mate's face as his penis ended up being a bit larger that Cassidy had at first assumed.

Cassidy started off by giving Julley a relaxing handjob with the use of an incredibly soft paw. It felt a bit wet to rub the Umbreon's sheath, but she continued as long as it caused his definite pleasure.

Next, she looked dead into Julley's eyes, as she slowly moved her mouth over to the tip of his member, giving it a few flicks with her tongue. Before she put his phallus into her mouth fully, she pushed on Julley's chest some more, ensuring that he was no longer sitting up, but was on his back properly. Cassidy then maneuvered her legs to straddle his face, presenting Julley with a nice view of her pink puffy vagina.

He already knew what to do; Julley stuck his tongue out and inserted it into Cassidy's womanhood, getting a sweet taste of her natural juices. Cassidy gave out an elicited exhale of pure pleasure, almost making her forget that she also had to please her boyfriend as well.

Cassidy's topmost orifice came into contact with Julley's member, taking in the pulsing penis down to where the Glaceon's lips met a bulbous fleshy mass, now identifying it as his knot. She picked up her speed a little, running her tongue across her lover's manhood that was now inside of her mouth.

Julley found it hard to keep licking, as with every time the tip of his cock hit the back of Cassidy's throat, he would increasingly find it harder to think straight. She would scale nearly the entirety of his mast with every second, just as he would explore her insides using the organ inside of his mouth. Both sides worked like a convection current of euphoria.

Suddenly, Julley felt his testicles tighten. He subconsciously began to hump in rhythm to Cassidy's bobs as he neared his release.

"C-Cassidy... I-I feel it c-coming..." muttered Julley, but couldn't get it all out due to the fact that his speech was jeopardized by groans and moans. Cassidy would only suck harder as she felt his salty cum shoot out of his tip, and down her throat. She drank it all up like she would to a soft drink, feeling her throat tingle from the copious amounts of ejaculate that was rushing from her mate's genitals.

Cassidy got up from their position on the floor, Julley's half erect cock falling out of her mouth. She had removed her vagina from in front of the Umbreon's face before she had the chance to orgasm, though. She had believed that it was to be saved for something a lot more special.

"Mmm… That tasted really nice…" whispered Cassidy into Julley's ear, a chilling effect spiralling up and down his spine. That was pretty much the last thing that Julley would expect to come from Cassidy's voice box. Goes to show to what extent sexual acts can change one's personality.

Julley panted heavily to regain his breath back. He never thought that he would ever be able to experience such pleasure at such a young age, in such large quantities.

Cassidy had put her head near the bank of the pond, and raised her behind in the air, now wanting penetration from something a thousand times more pleasurable than a tongue. Her tail waved in the midnight sky like a flag, exposing her rear end that consisted of her pink folds and a small hole above it. Cassidy would probably let him get to the latter later. What she wanted now was satisfaction. She wanted Julley to come over to her, and ravage her insides like a fierce Mightyena.

"Come here Julley," she purred, now winking and shaking her rump at the mesmerized Umbreon. "Come and take me~"

Here it was, the moment that Julley had been anticipating ever since that time Cassidy had rushed up to him in his gym class. Placing firm paws on the ground, he hoisted himself back onto all fours. Approaching the Glaceon made his heart race for dear life. Not that he was scared, but nervous as all hell.

Julley placed two forelegs around the Glaceon's wide, voluptuous, child-bearing hips for support, and inched his penis ever so slowly towards the fleshy entrance. His tip met her lips, and Julley thrust forward, meeting her hymen along a couple inches of penetration. Cassidy squealed and whimpered, looking back at her lover with her gleaming orbs, giving him the green to break the barrier that concealed her virginity. Julley nodded, panting slightly, and refocused his attention to his throbbing penis, trying to slowly gliding it deeper into Cassidy's vagina. But, this wouldn't budge the hymen one bit. Julley then spread his legs and readied his hips, before delivering a strong thrust to the wet Glaceon.

Both Eeveelutions groaned aloud as Julley stuffed his entire length inside of her, snapping the barrier in two. Cassidy who was screaming significantly louder, made the Umbreon on top halt for a second, hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"C-Cassidy... Are y-you alright?"

Cassidy looked back at Julley again, reaching a paw back to tap him on his arm a few times. She nodded excitedly, inducing him to keep going. Julley was stunned at the beauty before him. It was this Glaceon that he was about to claim as his soulmate, in the most fitting of places no less.

Now, Julley's hips went to work, rubbing the insides of Cassidy's clamping walls with his shaft, resulting in moans from both parties. He could feel Cassidy's legs shake in sexual delight, a familiar fluid mingling with his precum, before ultimately dropping to the ground next to the Umbreon's back paws.

"Ooh… Yesss…" came out of the Glaceon's mouth, as did her tongue when Julley started to thrust his hips a little faster as he too began to lose his valuable senses. "Go f-faster, J-Julley."

Stuttering had now inhabited Cassidy's speech, as her eyes rolled backwards in happiness. Julley went even faster, but felt himself slipping off the Glaceon's cold, sweaty hips. He leaned over, whilst audacious at the most, and nipped at the excess flab on the back of her neck. Surprisingly, another whimper escaped Cassidy's lips, at the sole sensation of feeling dominated. This is how she wanted her first time to be like.

The wet, sloppy sounds of sex became significantly louder the more the two went at it. The male Umbreon's testicles becoming wet courtesy of the fluids that oozed out of the vagina stuffed with his cock. Julley felt nothing but hormones as his penis came into lovely contact with the boundary of her cervix, fitting him perfectly like a glove. However, as time went on, he could also feel his climax coming closer and closer. His knot had swelled his it's maximum potential. Looking down at Cassidy, it was made apparent to him that she had definitely hit her orgasm two or three times now already, perceptible via the fact that her tongue had lolled out like an unwound yo-yo, and from time to time, her legs would shake uncontrollably as some more of her juices would run over his cock like flowing water, eventually finding rest on the very wet grass below them. As for him, he had took to fully biting that Glaceon on her neck, slamming in and out of his lover's pussy with a guaranteed whine coming from Cassidy each time, and an occasional grunt from his part. Both had lost themselves in a fit of pleasure in it's purest form. But for Julley, time was running out for what was left of his mental capacity to make a critical decision: Should he knot her?

" _Seal the deal!"_ ran around crazily in his mind in the words of Jasmine specifically, the basic reason why this whole thing was happening anyway. However, both of them were still in school, despite their final year as high school attendees coming to a swift end. Furthermore, having a child with the Glaceon would result in definite friction between both of their families. Maybe, Cooper could somewhat help them out, providing them with a way to… Wait… What was that feeling?

A scream of pleasure came from Cassidy's mouth, her back arching erratically and all muscles tensing simultaneously, before she fell lifelessly, to the ground. "Yesss… So… Good…" lamented Cassidy, feeling utterly complete.

Julley couldn't thrust his hips properly. It was as if something was tugging onto the thick knot at the base of his penis, preventing him from moving. It was at this moment, the force of realisation had hit him harder than a rock. He looked down in grave fear, seeing that the whole of his cock had been buried into Cassidy's genitals. Frightened of the consequences, Julley tugged backwards as hard as he could. As good as it felt, he was certainly worried of this coming to bite him back in a couple of months. He hadn't hit his orgasm just yet, but he could feel his cum rising to the tip of his penis the more he pulled.

Just when he thought there was no use, his penis popped out of the Glaceon's pussy, making Cassidy shriek happily at the feeling of his large, expanded knot being forced out of her insides. At that exact moment of final contact, Julley let loose his barrage of cum all across the backside of Cassidy's dress, before he fell to the ground, exasperated from the profuse amounts of ejaculation that had been released all at once.

"T-Thank you…"

Cassidy's voice was the last he heard, before he closed his eyes in fatigue and allowed slumber to become his mistress.

 **A/N: Wow, that felt a lot longer to type. I hope it satisfied you guys just as it did to our protagonists ;D Some parts of it was redone for the sake of it. Anyway, as for those who skipped it, the lemon ends here, so continue on for the actual story.**

* * *

Brendan, Bonnie, Jasmine and Tyson all stood outside of the school gates. Their prom had finally ended, and it was about time that they headed off home… _In style._ Some of them enjoyed it, others nearly got all of their bones crushed at the same time. Nonetheless, this year had been the best so far, and all four of them would want to have another prom night without a doubt. They were all ready to leave though, but a certain duo prevented them from doing so. Prom had finished twenty minutes ago, and their limousine was present and ready to take them all back home, all for the price of 72 dollars. It was expected of all of them to return back outside of the school in this exact location, but this wasn't the case for the missing Julley and Cassidy. None of them answered their calls, leaving the group of four befuddled as to where they could be. What also didn't help was that they had searched the whole high school building for the Eeveelution duo, but to no avail of finding them.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of waiting here in the cold! Let's just go home!" wailed Jasmine from her leaning pose on the wall. Brendan and Tyson looked over to the frustrated Jasmine, knowing that once Jasmine had enough, whatever she had enough of, certainly was enough, if you get what I'm saying.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. I'm sure that they'll be here any second now." rationalized Tyson, fixing his bowtie as he did so. On the other hand, this only made Jasmine fume more in impatience. When Julley gets here, she vowed that he would get a large chunk of her mind.

"Any second!?" Jasmine threw her arms into the air, scowling at the innocent sky to disperse her ire and umbrage. "We've been waiting out here for fifteen whole minutes, Tyson! We could have been home by now!"

She stood to make a fair point, though. All of them there were expected to be in good shape for the tournament tomorrow, and one of them was already drunk.

Tyson looked to Brendan for some help, but got a shrug from the Blaziken. He was about to look over to Bonnie, but she had already found her place inside of the comfy limousine.

"If they aren't here within the next minute, I swear, I'm gonna lose it!" screamed Jasmine. An angry Lucario was never a good Lucario to be around. However, an angry _and_ drunk Lucario was a hazard to be avoided at all costs. It was around this time that Brendan took to resolving the issue with his bare talons.

"Okay Jasmine, look. Neither Julley nor Cassidy are picking up their phones when I call them, but how about I call Cassidy's older brother to come and pick them up? We talked for a while and exchanged numbers when I went over to his place."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but accepted his proposal anyway, strutting into the limousine with a grumpy aura about her. Tyson saluted the Blaziken, before following in the Lucario's footsteps, isolating Brendan in the cold winds under the supervision of the stars.

Brendan took his phone out, and dialled Cooper's number. He could feel himself becoming sleepy too. It never got to him, why in the world the school would organize a school prom the exact day before a big tournament. Surely, it should be after?Nonetheless, the line was picked up from the other side. A voice came through, sounding exactly like the Jolteon's usual gruff, 'older brother' tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Brendan. Y'know, the Blaziken that had come over earlier?"

Shuffling entered his ear from the speaker in his phone. A feminine voice was heard in the background, as well as some weird, thumps.

"Of course I remember you, Brendan! You're like… A battling star! Anyways, what can I do for you?"

His happy voice really made it hard for Brendan to break the bad news to him. Over the line, the Jolteon sounded like he was having a great time… Doing whatever he was doing before he called, but now, Brendan had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Umm, well…" Yikes, this was a thousand times harder than how he had told Jasmine it was going to be. "Julley and Cassidy aren't anywhere to be found, and my girlfriend is yelling at me to drop her home…" Brendan looked at the dark-tinted windows of the limousine. Despite the fact that he couldn't see anything on the inside, he could tell that Jasmine was currently staring into his heart, his soul, and his future. "Is it alright if you can come here to pick them up? They probably just didn't get the memo that prom was ending at 11."

More shuffling was heard. It was like the springs of a bed were collapsing.

"Uh, sure. No problem dude, I'll be there. Get some sleep, because I wanna see you knock some nerds out tomorrow, alright?"

Brendan chuckled a little, although it kind of hurt to laugh now that his ribs were drastically closer to the rest of his internal organs.

"Thanks a lot, I'll catch you later." said Brendan, cutting the line from then on. He felt all tingly inside, since he was casually talking to someone six years older than him. The Blaziken then hopped inside of the limo, gesturing for the driver to get a move on. The vehicle left the school kerb with nothing but a trail of smoke being left behind.

* * *

"Who was that?" uttered Zoey with nothing but her head sticking out of the covers of Cooper's blue bed sheets. Cooper was standing in front of his mirror, running a paw across his slick fur as he got ready to drive to his younger siblings' school.

"You remember Brendan, right? He's the best battler this region has in store –Only at the age of sixteen!" Zoey smiled and nodded. It was always adorable to find the Jolteon gawking on about his favourite things, especially if it included her.

"Oh, right. I've heard of this guy before. Abby told me all about him yesterday." responded Zoey, brushing her flowing mane of hair to one side with her paw. "She said that he's really strong, as well as a good fighter."

Cooper snickered and turned to the Zoroark. "Sounds like she has a little crush on Brendan, am I right?" Both of the Pokemon in the room laughed for a few minutes, before the 21 year old Zoroark waved her boyfriend goodbye as Cooper left her to her own.

His car reflected no light from the moon, only sitting there in the driveway, waiting patiently for it's electric type owner to come and take them both for a ride. Cooper shut the door to his mother's house, and hopped into his beloved vehicle, his rump numbing over the smooth leather of the seats.

The sports car accelerated onto the streets with ease, reaching top speeds on an empty road within a mere couple of seconds. It didn't take long at all for Cooper to make a nice handbrake turn right onto the paving of his sister's school.

"Ah. Nothing like a good handbrake turn." Cooper mumbled while he stepped out of the car, locking it with his keys before he stuffed it in his furry collar among other miscellaneous objects, such as his wallet, a carton of grape juice and his favourite Son Grovyle action figure.

 **Aha, you thought that wasn't a thing anymore, didn't you?**

He padded over to the school gates, expecting himself to just be able to waltz in whatsoever. However, the gates where of course, shut due to the fact that it was well beyond working hours for anyone, meaning that Cooper would have to find an alternate entrance in.

He took a step back, examining the looming bricked walls made from some sort of sedimentary material: A little easy to get a grip on, disregarding their crumbly properties. Cooper looked around him, hoping that there wouldn't be anyone around to witness him about to exact his hypothesis. Using his muscular legs, he got a running start and jumped at the wall, clawing upwards to give him some lift. He had just enough speed to scale the wall, but wasn't exactly able to stick the landing on school grounds, landing in a hedge of pretty sharp bushes on the path to the elementary site. Cooper was a man, but even the toughest of men couldn't handle the pain of brambles digging into one's skin.

Cooper let out a wail, scrambling to get away from the bushes. However, someone must have heard it, because he had saw a light turn on from a window in the high school building. A Latias poked her head out of the illuminated window, suspicious of a trespasser on her property. Cooper was able to think fast, but wasn't able to make a smart decision; He ended up diving straight back into the serrated nettles. Hey, as long as it got him away from the principal.

Fortunately, he was able to contain his scream, waiting out the principal before jumping back out of the bush. He bit his paw in agony, wishing for the pain to diminish quickly. Cooper looked back up at the window that had now the light switched off. He wondered if Principal Latias ever lived inside of the school. She must really put her heart and soul into academics.

The Jolteon recalled how he used to attend this school back as an extremely intelligent fifteen year old, finally graduating from college, and moving onto one of the best universities around. From what he could remember, a lot had changed, not only in terms of this school, but his lifestyle exclusively. Back as a child, when he still had his father, Cole was the brave Flareon that he had always looked up to. Then, Cooper didn't exactly live in the riches that he had now. He lived with his pregnant mother in solitude with his younger sister. The trio of them worked very hard to support one another. Where was his father? His father was out, fighting. Fighting for the people he loved.

Cooper never thought that he would return, but it was Cassidy that had kept up his smile with her boundless optimism. However, when he did return, he had changed. Cole had stopped spending time with the people that loved him, and began spending time with the people that could pleasure him. That Flareon was no longer the Pokemon that Cooper aspired to be. Every day, he and his younger sister would find bottles and bottles of an unknown liquid strewn around the kitchen counters. Whatever it was then was very strong, as it would disorientate his father's emotions every time they saw him. Cooper would always see the poor seven year old Cassidy get thrown across the floor just for doing something as minor as spilling some water on the creaky ramshackle wooden tiles. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it, not from anyone.

Then, Cooper saw it happen. He stood scandalized at the door way, coming back from what he thought was a pleasant day at school. There lay his sobbing mother, on the lounge floor beneath the overwhelming vexation from his father. No thirteen year old was supposed to experience that, ever. Cooper couldn't control it. He just let loose, and well... Now wasn't the time for any traumatizing recollections now. He had a mission he had yet to complete.

Cooper saw that they probably wouldn't be anywhere in the actual high school building, simply because they would have been discovered by principal Latias by now. As a result, he turned on his heel and pranced down to the elementary site. Nostalgia raced through his mind like an electrical impulse. It was too long ago since he played around in the sandpits, or scampered around his house in a search for his favourite comics and action figures for show and tell. Nowadays, it was all about general relativity and quantum physics.

To his surprise, he spotted two small bodies laid next to a pond in the playground, a few trees standing as obstacles to his objective.

"Huff, finally, I found you two!" exclaimed Cooper, pacing over to the unconscious Julley and Cassidy. He hoisted both of them onto his back, but as he did so, he felt something wet and sticky on his hand. "Wait... What in the..?"

Cooper took a look at his paw, and recoiled in disgust at what he perceived it to be, dropping Cassidy and Julley to the floor with a thump. This could only mean one thing though... They... They did it. Cooper didn't know how to feel. He did know that he was going to have to disinfect his paw later on though, what with having someone else's sexual fluids on his hands.

But, he would probably have to keep up a secret from everyone, especially his mother, and even Zoey. What they did behind closed doors was their problem. In this situation, Cooper was only the chauffeur. Now, although it would take him a while, he had to somehow find a way to hoist himself, Julley and Cassidy back over the school walls, and drive them home. In short, he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

"Wait! Cooper! Come back!" yelled Cassidy from the kitchen, trying to get her brother's attention back. She had a vague idea of what may have happened yesterday, but she wanted closure. She couldn't remember all of the special details very well. Cassidy was suffering from a bit of sleep deprivation. She had been quite excited for her time with Julley, thus it had kept her up all night, preventing her from thinking straight. Wait... Perhaps... That's what could have happened yesterday?!

Cassidy fist pumped the air, though a little upset on how she couldn't figure this out earlier. But, what had _actually_ happened. Sex isn't always the most responsible thing to do, certainly not on a Monday night. What if Julley had gotten her pregnant? She wasn't ready to become a mother! Even worse, what would her mother think? A penny wise, a pound foolish. She should have known.

"Don't you have to go to school, Cass?!" shouted Cooper from the lounge, who must have been watching the television. Cassidy's head snapped towards the clock, realizing that she had no less than 20 minutes to hurry on to school. She puffed a sigh, before running upstairs to wake up her new mate.

Julley was already awake. His legs felt pretty tired, and his loins felt a bit numb. Unlike Cassidy, how could remember fondly about everything that had occurred yesterday, and he just didn't know what to tell Cassidy. ' _Oh hi, we just had sex!'_ It was going to be a bit uncomfortable talking to her, but at least, their relationship had been elevated to a new stage to the both of them.

Cassidy walked inside of her bedroom, happy to find her lover stood in front of her large scale mirror. Now would be a perfect time to encounter Julley in the light of the next step in their loving bond.

"Good morning, Jull." Just hearing that voice made Julley's knees tremble. He turned towards the door, and found Cassidy stood there, half leaning on the door.

"G-Good morning, Cass." Julley decided to hit the ground running by approaching the Glaceon and planting a kiss on her cheek. Cassidy felt behoved to escalate the sign of affection, but remembered that they still had to get to school.

"It's time to go to school now." reminded Cassidy, stroking the back of Julley's fur. The Umbreon nodded sheepishly, about to turn around and get himself groomed for the day. However, Cassidy's grip on his back tightened, as if to get his attention. "Also, I just wanted to say..." A blush swept over her cheeks. Julley was just glad to know that he wasn't the only one that at the least produced a modicum of nervousness. "I really had a great time last night. Thank you."

 **HUEHUEHUEHUEH. Aren't you the proudest Pokemon on the planet just for making their girlfriend orgasm a couple times, hmm?**

 _Be quiet, you! Can't you bother someone else?_

Julley smiled, to which Cassidy returned. Julley thought that yesterday was amazing as well. He certainly was not sex hungry, but he wouldn't mind going at it again sometime.

* * *

Inside the school's gym, Brendan perform painless pull ups, but couldn't exercise away the nagging feeling in his head that made him frightened for the well being of Cassidy and Julley. He should have taken it into his own hands! That's what the real Brendan would have done. Instead, he dumped the whole situation on Cassidy's elder brother. He just straight up felt bad.

Thankfully, he spotted a very hung over Jasmine enter the gymnasium. What a way to start the day. Brendan dropped from the bar and paced over to his girlfriend, hoping that she could provide him with some serious clarification.

"Hey Jasmine!" called Brendan. Then, Jasmine cringed angrily and clutched her head in pain. It was not a very good idea to be drinking alcohol the day before a huge tournament, let alone a regular school day.

"Ugh! Not so loud, Goofball! I've got a headache." Jasmine muttered, rubbing her forehead. Brendan knew from then on to take it slowly with the Lucario. One would not want to provoke her so early in the morning.

"Oh, sorry about that. Did Julley come back yesterday?" Technically, it was today, but nevertheless, he wasn't anywhere to be found around the Solian grounds. Thankfully, neither were his parents, so for now, he was in the clear.

"No, I don't think so. I would have heard him otherwise." Brendan slammed a fist into an open palm. Now, he was ready to accept himself as responsible... Well, that was only for give or take two seconds, as the Eeveelution duo of Julley and Cassidy padded into the gym without a care in the world. Brendan smiled with glee, and rushed over to them, questions at the ready.

"There you guys are! Where were you yesterday?! We were all waiting for you after the prom." Julley awkwardly looked at Cassidy. Cassidy awkwardly looked at Julley. Neither of them knew what to say, but it was eventually Julley to take a swing at breaking the ice.

"Oh, about that. Yeah, someone must have spiked the Oran juice drink, and I think we ended up drinking it at some point." There goes another lie going straight through Brendan's ears. It was pretty difficult not to lie to his face though. It was so easy, you would probably end up actually believing it yourself.

"Wew, no problem then. Cassidy, do you mind if you let Cooper know that I'm really thankful for his involvement yesterday. Don't tell her, but Jasmine was pretty cranky when it came to going home, and she didn't want to wait for you." Cassidy snapped her fingers. Of course Cooper would know, as he must have went to pick them up!

"No problem." Cassidy replied, scratching her foreleg. Brendan then turned around and headed back over to the pull up bar to resume his work out. The Glaceon glanced at the Umbreon that seemed to be sweating bullets to tell him a vital piece of information.

"Make sure that we don't tell anyone about last night, m'kay?"

* * *

There it is, and there it's gone! Luan and I are very happy for reaching half of a hundred chapters, as you better believe that it took a lot of time and effort to get through this chapter from the both of us. Now, due solely to the fact that Hitkid called me a sweetheart, I'll be responding to some of your reviews down below :D.

 **Jirulius:** Good grief, from your Earthbound review to your myriads of theories, you show everyone that you aren't just your average reader. You take in the story, and all of it's elements that you can use to make great, interesting inferences from them! If anything, this chapter was made due to your determination to keep up with the story over our hiatus. On behalf of every author out there, we salute you, Jirulius.

 **PatrioticSwellow:** Well now that the chapter's out, you won't need to be crying anymore! We made sure to make some pretty gnarly progress once we had returned from our holiday, so I hope now that you're satisfied. :D

 **NoSkills:** It's okay if I refer to you that way, right? :P To be honest, The mother series always suck out as an awesome game for me when my mom bought a Super Nintendo for my cousin and I. Smash Bros. Is another example of an exceptional game, but if you want the full Earthbound experience, I'd advise you to play the game for yourself.

 **Hitkid:** D'aw, it's my duty to respond to your reviews! You guys essentially made this story via the power of support, and I think these responses are a nice little treat of thanking you guys. I like your opinions of each of the characters, and I can't say that I hold a special place in my heart for Maxwell either. Surprisingly, Luan suggested I include the Brendan versus Mark scene in as she recently watched the Dragonball Z movie _,_ _History of Trunks_ ,and wanted to make the reader feel sympathy for a loved character getting their stuffing beaten out of them. She got the goosebump inducing idea from when Gohan got served by the two characters, and she too, nearly cried XD.

 **Thunderwolf7226** :There's your wishes granted! :D

 **Kitten-of-yore:** And here's your medicine :D I don't recall what happened with the wierd text that was here before this update, though. Sorry :P

 **MyratheEspeon:** I think I sent you a PM already, but just to clarify, yes, I very much appreciate you drawing fanart of this story. Thank you so much!

 **RegalSlytherin:** Were your hypotheses correct? You'll soon find out. Also, sorry about the lack of Jullidy, was saving it exactly for chapter 50, because it somewhat felt appropriate :P

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** Yup, Luan really likes to write romance and fluff. Especially the fluff :D She also wrote the lemon, so I hope that you liked it. Had to counter the Mark with a Latias, otherwise that would have been a swift and painful end for our Blaziken companion. Also, I hope that your urges have been neutralised with this chapter, yah?

 **ItWasGlace:** As of now, you've got the long awaited lemon. Did you like it? As it was Luan's writing. I was also happy to bring back Principal Latias, as she should definitely hold a larger role in this story. Like you, I'm also waiting for Laptoper's next chapter in glee as well. I'm sure he's still working on it, otherwise he would have informed us.

 **Crystal Glaceon:** I've certainly read that story before; Luan wouldn't stop gushing on about it XP. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly referring to (name) and Billy's relationship. But, if you want, you can read it like that :D

 **Kalmarin:** Hoped that I didn't make you wait too long! I always loved Chrono Trigger, but my friend borrowed my cartridge and never returned it, and I never mustered up the will power to reset my progress again :P. I like your theories, and I hope that you're satisfied with this lemon.

 **Aurumn48:** Thanks for waiting ever so patiently for this chapter. It took a lot of work over sleep to complete it in time, but at the very least, it's now done, and Luan and I are back on track to releasing chapters on a regular schedule.

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon:** Hey, you've got it now, right? Please let us know whether you enjoyed it or not, and sorry about the long wait for it.

Hey, it's about 3AM now, so I think that I'm going to post this, and call it a night. Thanks for reading, and I'll surely see you sometime around next week as always! Sorry about the HUGE wait for the next chapter, but I think we're back on our rails now. Now, we're gonna have to book, so we'll see you next chapter.

-Au revoir! -LuanaSawss


	51. Chapter 51

THAT GLACEON

Now, the final chapters approach, and the ride has been pretty long. But, that doesn't mean the 'That Glaceon' legacy will end! :P Thanks for all of you guys you stuck along up to this point in time, it's made me reflect on the amount of time that I've spent typing. Nonetheless, thank you to all of those you sent PMs and reviews my way to keep me going, and I hope that you do enjoy reading this chapter!

GUYS. Before you read this chapter, you may want to take a look at this here paragraph. Please feel compelled to check out the story ' _Frozen Charm'_ by ItWasGlace. I promise you, you will not be disappointed in the slightest. I read it myself of course, and I can assure you that it is a thousand times better than this story! Thanks a lot ItWasGlace for making that story, since you've obviously worked hard for it, so you deserve all of the love!

Furthermore, my main man Rolandark, or Jirulius has also created a story of his own, named 'Evergreen'. It made its debut a few days ago, and was able to capture my interest for sure. I highly recommend that you read this story, as you'll certainly be impressed.

Awesomestar/Luanasawss do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"HNGGHH"

"Come on! Keep pushing it!"

"HNGGGHH!"

"YOU'RE NEARLY THERE! KEEP GOING!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

If you couldn't guess it already, those were the sounds of Brendan and Jasmine at it again... At the pull up bar of course. Brendan was en route to complete his 500th pull up, which would have been a new personal record for the Blaziken. Jasmine stood at his side, intentionally making suggestive noises of encouragement all the while, making it hard for Brendan to concentrate without getting a feeling from his loins. From Julley's spot on the benches next to Cassidy, it just sounded exactly like what it wasn't.

He turned to his girlfriend, who was feeling the exact same way. "Hey Cassidy, do they know that what they're doing sounds like... Erm."

Cassidy smiled at the Umbreon's reluctance to say words not appropriate for their age. "Sex, right?" Julley blushed, but nodded and laughed heartily anyway. Yet, Cassidy didn't seem to laugh the same way. She only had some sort of sullen smile on her face. "Umm, speaking of which... I really enjoyed last night, but I don't think we should do that again until we enter college."

Julley's face fell. Although that made him sound a little sex hungry, Julley did feel awesome yesterday, and for an experience of ten out of ten, he would positively rate again. "Uh w-why? I mean, I respect your decision, I'm just curious."

Cassidy sighed and rubbed her head. As bad as her memory was, she could make some inferences that weren't very beneficial towards their relationship.

"For starters, I think Cooper knows about our last session. Either that, or it must be between Brendan, Jasmine, Bonnie, Tyson, or anyone actually!"

Julley was taken aback at that statement, just as much as he was confounded. "But h-how?"

"I fell asleep after you... came, and I don't know who took me home. Oh wait... You took me home didn't you?!" Julley didn't match Cassidy's beaming smile, for very obvious reasons.

"Umm, no. I think I fell asleep too."

Cassidy groaned and shook her head. Julley looked down at his feet in despair. Both of them had been grieved by the consequences prior to their night of fun, yet, they had been bitten back in the ass by something they completely overlooked.

Julley glanced up at the Glaceon who now had her face buried in her paws. Once again, the rare sight of a woeful Cassidy presented itself to his own eyes.

"Look Cass, I'm really, really sorry." he apologized, not wanting to spend another second with Cassidy feeling as emotionally distraught as she was now.

"It's okay, Julley. It wasn't your fault."

None spoke after that. They would only resume watching the pupils in the gymnasium go on with whatever they may have been doing. Julley tried to look sombre in this situation, but he kept hearing yells of a high frequency to his left, deterring him from his thoughts. He looked over, and saw Mr. Wheezle on his phone, probably speaking to someone. But, Julley opened his ears a little wider, since whatever he was saying was audible from where he was sat.

"Wait a second..." was the Floatzel responding in disbelief over the line. "What do you mean I must have six? We made it fine last time, with only five of our members!"

More silence came after Mr. Wheezle's yell. "Hold your Rapiddash, we don't want to be forfeited from anything." Julley could kind of piece together the predicament that the Floatzel found himself in. The team was devoid of a sixth member, but he couldn't exactly come up with a resolution that that issue. "Alright, I find someone before you get there, call you back." Mr. Wheezle turned off his phone and placed it on his desk. Next to it was a sheet of paper containing all of his best battlers, with new, added detail on each of them.

 _Brendan Bee Bursyamo – 16 years old, captain and probably best male fighter on squad. Mind the wound on his stomach. Only weighs 20 kg?_

 _Sally Easel – 15 years old, best female fighter on squad. Don't shake her hands. Has an uncanny affinity for the sport, 'Lacrosse'. Surprisingly weighs more than Brendan._

 _Jasmine Solian – 16 years old, seemed to walk weirdly last training session, and smell funny too._

 _Bonnie Bon-Bon Bursyamo – 16 years old, long, lightening fast legs. Unsurprisingly weighs more than Brendan._

 _Francisco "TYSON" Tornupto – 15 years old, has an incredibly soft stomach. Like, really soft._

 _Mark Mie Choke – 16 years old, removed from team and now in prison. Again._

 _Abby Disastra – 16 years old, resigned from team a while back. Supposedly she digs electric types now._

Well, it was around this time that Mr. Wheezle realized that most of the information written down on the paper wasn't even relevant. In some cases, they were pretty much creepy. Well, as long as it got him that pay check, who was he to complain?

Julley could kind of get a glimpse of some of the words on that sheet of paper. As he read, he mumbled to himself as to help him infer some of the words. "Soft stomach?" he whispered to himself. Well as a result, Julley must have been whispering pretty loudly, as before he even knew it, the Floatzel had his eyes on him, staring him down deeply. He hoped that he didn't hear what he said.

"JULLEY! GET OVER HERE!"shouted the coach, putting his feet up on the desk and his arms around the back of his head. Julley stole a look back at the Glaceon, who didn't look like she was in any better mood, before isolating her to the grainy wood benches. He trotted over to the desk where he would find the Floatzel held up nearly every lesson. Yet, Julley felt like he had an extremely bad feeling about this one, like something was urging him to stop against his command.

"Y-Yes sir?" gulped Julley, looking up at the taller, beefier water type.

"Hmm..." Mr. Wheezle examined the Umbreon, taking a look at all of his features before coming to a conclusion. "Right. The battling team is short of one member for this tournament today. We need you to take one for the team. Literally."

Gobsmacked was the expression that had met the Umbreon's face. If anything, he was a lover, not a fighter, So if you relied on him to fight for your love, you'd be in trouble.

"M-Me?! But sir! I can't battle at all!" Julley complained, his eyes widened and fur on their ends. "They'll completely wipe the floor with me!"

"Don't worry, all you need to do is participate. You won't be involved in any matches. Plus, if we win, you'll get your own personalized headband and shirt with your name on it, custom-made to match your body shape."

Julley put a paw on his head. The idea of clothing with his name on it was pretty stylish, considering the fact that it suited Brendan pretty well.

"Also, we go for pizza at the end."

Well count him in! "Oh, alright coach." Julley was secretly all gassed up on the inside, though. Pizza was like, his seventeenth favourite meal.

"Grand! Instead of going to your classes, you'll just get to stay here. Perhaps you could stay in the sauna or something."

 **Wow, aren't you luc- THEY HAVE A SAUNA?!**

Wow, even more win! Maybe Julley could use this to his advantage. Then again, that also meant that he had to opt for more battling sessions. That wasn't him at all.

"Thanks sir!" Julley skipped off back to his mate, while the Floatzel turned to his desk, grabbing his paper to make a new addition to it.

 _Julley Solian-Breon – 16 years old, seemingly likes pizza and saunas. Weird kid though._

Cassidy was looking visually better by the time he came back. Her frown had turned into a sort of crooked smile, but as long as it was a smile, that was enough for Julley. Hopefully, her mood would make a complete 180, now that he had somewhat positive news to bring to her.

"Hey Cassidy!" called Julley, scampering over to the benches in a ridiculous fashion. Cassidy looked up and smiled a little greater. There was nothing in this world that could stop her from feeling happy whenever she was around Julley. It was as if the Umbreon repelled melancholy wherever he went without ever noticing it.

"What did coach say to you just then?" asked Cassidy.

"He said that I'll be able to join the battling team!" Cassidy was dumbfounded, nearly losing the will to continue sitting on the bench. "But here's the catch: I won't be needed for any battles!" Cassidy was still dumbfounded.

"But why did coach need you on the team?" That sounded a little offensive, but Julley knew that she didn't mean it in that regard.

"Supposedly, they wouldn't be able to participate in the tournament without having a full team, so sir guessed that he may as well have me on it. It's awesome, since I don't have to go to any lessons for the rest of the day!" Cassidy was amazed, but a little disappointed. The latter was because she thought that it would have been great for Julley to be a secret fighter on the side, just for the sake of protection. On the other hand, at least he was able to participate in this kind of stuff.

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" The bell cut off Cassidy's speech though, meaning that it was time for her to get going. "But, I really hope that you get something out of this. I'll see you later, Julley." Cassidy leaned over to the Umbreon and pecked him on his cheek, before propping up and trotting out of the gymnasium. Julley smiled and watched the Glaceon run. Haha, he was in love. But, the question remained: What was he to do now?

He looked over to the bathrooms that contained the universal sauna room. He always known that it was there, but never actually acknowledged it. Nonetheless, hot, steamy containers definitely sounded like his kind of place. With haste, Julley paced over to the sauna room, excited to attempt to burn some calories by doing virtually nothing what so ever.

Once inside, Julley was met with the tough and rough particles of steam slamming his face. Oxygen was sparse around here, though, but was worth it. As he walked into the room, he heard two different voices rebound off the walls. One he could recognize as Brendan, the other being Tyson. The combination of cheese on toast was once again prevalent, this time in a sauna. He didn't want to alert them of his position just yet. Julley wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect. He found out that eavesdropping was actually pretty interesting.

"...That thing with her mouth. I don't know what it's called though." And that's why it's interesting.

"Oooh, was that your late birthday present, huh Brendan?" snickering filled the room which soon turned into laughing. It was around this time that Julley decided to assert his presence, before one of them began talking about some things too... Wait a second... He's seen it all now. There wasn't much more that he censor anymore.

"Hello?" called Julley into the steam that had a small hue of blue on one side, and red on the other.

"Huh? Julley? Is that you? What're you doing here?" responded Tyson. Hey, at least the Typhlosion could recognize his voice.

 **Awhh, you feel special don't you?**

 _You know, you just made me realize something. Just hold on._

"Yeah, it is. Coach said that I'm going to fill out the sixth place so the team can participate. But, I'm not gonna be involved in any battles."

"Ooh, right on, dude!"

Smiling through the steam, Julley looked through the mist to search for somewhere to sit. "Hey guys... Would you... Would you believe me if I told you that Arceus talks to me via telepathy?"

 **Oh, I see what you're doing.**

Scratching of heads could be heard without the room, before a reply came. "Umm, well does he? Or she? Or something." said Brendan, fiddling with the towel around his waist.

 **Don't you do it.**

"...Of course not."

 **What?! I thought we were like... Bros, you know? Why would you say that you don't know me, you liar!**

 _Sorry! I just didn't want anyone thinking that I'm crazy._

 **Haha! So you admit that you like me being around!**

Julley groaned internally, and waited patiently for the tournament to begin. Although that was around about 4 hours from now, it He just wanted this day to end, so he could sleep, preferably. It might be him, but Julley felt that Tuesdays were the longest days. It was a matter of opinion really.

* * *

Cassidy bounded home along the suburban streets. The sooner she got home, the sooner her family could bag good seats nearest to the action. She knew without a doubt that would be first on Cooper's to-do list. The warm sunny rays only pushed her to run faster, grabbing the wandering eyes of a few pedestrians who only wanted to get to their destination at a calm pace.

Finally, she arrived outside of her house. Conveniently yet suspiciously, the door was left wide open to any wild person hidden in tall grass for an unexpected surprise. Cassidy walked inside and found Cooper fumbling around in the front foyer, looking at his phone. She bid her brother a greeting, but he looked too engrossed in his portable device to even look up at her. We know how that turned out for someone else.

"Hey Cooper, what's wrong?" asked Cassidy. Knowing the klutz of a Jolteon, he probably hurt himself with the jar of Oran berry jam trying to make himself a sandwich again.

"Nothing, just... wondering, that's all." Cooper seemed to give her a bit of a stern gaze as he talked, making Cassidy shiver slightly under her fur. "But... Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Well, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the room anyway, but still, Cassidy cautiously complied, following him into the lounge where they could have a chat. She sat on the couch parallel to the television, yet Cooper sat in the couch with it's back facing the window, perpendicular to the television. From her spot, Cassidy could eye up the photo of the formerly happiest family on Earth, before he returned. From left to right stood Cooper, herself, her father, Cody, and Claire, all smiling towards the camera with a blissful green hill in the background. All was perfect then, until he changed. As of this very moment, she was so full of ardent ire that Cassidy wished that she could go back in time to rip the Flareon's face off with her own two paws. It wasn't like her to have these sorts of thoughts, but thanks to her father, there was no wonder. Thankfully, he was all taken care of courtesy of another Blizzard, so her anger quickly subsided.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" curiously questioned Cassidy, brushing her drooping ears to one side.

Cooper wasn't exactly sure how to put this, to someone no less that his own sister. The only way to do it, was to just straight up do it, he supposed. "Uh, it's to do with... Last night."

That only confirmed her apprehensions that Cooper knew about what they did on the night of prom. Yet, that did not mean that she regretted it. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"What about last night?" slightly retorted Cassidy. She sounded fierce and confident in what she did was okay, but there and then Cooper was to lay the foundation of everything wrong with having sex at her age.

"For starters Cass, you had _SEX_." bluntly cried Cooper, paws up and everything to emphasize his idea.

"I know that, but don't worry, Julley and I knew what we were doing, and were acting responsibly." replied Cassidy here, trying to sound as adamant as possible, although she was sort of fighting a losing battle here.

"Responsibly?! You call going into the elementary site's playground and banging your boyfriend responsible!?" Cassidy found that Cooper was beginning to raise his voice here, meaning that this was no laughing matter. She hung her head down in defeat, twiddling her paws against the sides of the couch she sat on. "You're really lucky that I'm not telling Mom about this, but if she somehow finds you out, you can't blame me."

"I know, Cooper. Look, I'm sorry, but I was in a serious heat then – I wasn't thinking straight!" tried Cassidy, but to no avail of any sympathy from the Jolteon.

"You can justify mistakes, but you can't justify ignorance." remarked the Jolteon, shaking his head at the Glaceon across him. "I mean, you're only sixteen, Cass. You haven't even left school yet, and here you are, opening your legs a few years too early!"

Funnily enough, Cooper and Zoey were always at it like two Lopunnys in burning heat, but it was only alright due to their age. Cassidy, on the other hand, was around six years younger than that, so maybe it wasn't recommended. Though, it was kind of her fault in retrospect. Firstly, they didn't use any form of protection. Secondly, both she and Julley had fallen asleep after the Umbreon had climaxed, leaving them vulnerable to basically anyone who decided to walk by expecting an empty playground. Finally, they probably left their tracks behind as well, as she sure didn't remember cleaning herself up when Julley let loose his armada of love. She may as well just have broadcasted herself saying " _I JUST HAD SEX AND I LOVED IT!"._

"I get it, Cooper. Just please know that I'm really, really sorry." Cooper sighed, aware that it was physically impossible for him to stay angry at his younger sister for more than a few minutes.

"Alright, Cass. I'm willing to let it go, but I don't want to see you doing that again until you're older, okay?" Cassidy humbly nodded, and slumped back in her seat. "Now come on, we're off to see the tournament!"

Cassidy half heartedly smiled, but wondered to herself, whether she was conscious of 'where' exactly Julley ejaculated, because when stripped down to bare bones, that's where it really mattered. Only time would tell. And by that, she meant the next time that she would see Julley again, just in case he could vaguely remember. Hopefully, Arceus was on her side.

* * *

In the lockers room, Mr. Wheezle sat down six of his battling students, one of which contained the very inexperienced Julley. Out in the actual gymnasium were hundreds of Pokemon, fighters and spectators alike. The Floatzel planned to give them an ending speech just before they entered the arena.

"Alright. Tyson, Bonnie, Jasmine, Sally, Brendan, and… Julley…" His voice seemed to falter at the final name. "This is the last tournament of the semester, and possibly the most important. Sixty-four different teams of your age wait out there, all with the same objective. All I can say to you now, is… Well, kick their ass."

As derogatory as it was, the point got through all to all of the pupils before him. The five of them shared a cry of concurrence, except for one of course, before they all bolted out of the locker rooms, and into the dimly lit gym, with a single spotlight being shone onto the mat in the center.

Julley looked around him, seeing all of the hundreds of Pokemon on the benches that filled up the audience, now in the perspective of a 'battler', if he could even call himself that. Applaud filled up the room at the sight of the local battling team make their way to their assigned spot on the benches. Julley could see his parents going absolutely insane there; Maxwell and April were screaming their heads off, waving a "Number #1 Son" flag left and right. He wondered how they actually obtained that, since he had only been considered an extra just this day during school time.

As he watched a little more, Julley scoped out the faces of Cooper, Cody and his beloved Cassidy also in the crowd, whistling and cheering him on, just for being there.

He followed the others to their allocated benches, and watched as the other teams performed stretching activities. On the other hand, it was so that his team members were totally calm, even opting to sharing jokes with one another.

A couple minutes later, the audience applaud stopped, and an Incineroar with a pretty clean bowtie stepped onto the mat, a microphone in his paws.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Inter-regional schools battling tournament, taking place in Hoenn for the 12th time!" Claps came once more from the observers on the benches with some shouting and others screaming. In general, the spirits in that room was high. "Your judges today will be Principal Latias of West Latias High school, and former professional battlers Jackie Hitmonchan and Bruce Hitmonlee!" Fangirlish squealing came from Julley's right. As he looked over, he saw Brendan going downright nuts with euphoria.

"Now, the tournament will start with the school West Latias High, versus Terrakion City Academy! May the captains of each school meet in the ring!"

The crowd began shouting Brendan's name, as he got up from his spot on the bench and stepped up to the mat. Wearing his light blue vest with the crest of a Latias on it and his name on his back, Brendan stared down his opponent. A Blastoise of equal, if not more muscle mass than him returned the levels of tension, donning a pink headband and armband with the crest of a Terrakion on it. Both of them shook hands, the water type gripping Brendan's talon a lot more than he would have wanted.

"I'm going to crush you. Be aware of that." threatened the Blastoise, leaning in closely to Brendan to whisper in his ear.

"Bonne chance. Si tu voudrais gagner." retorted Brendan, backing away from the centre to get into his most formidable stance.

The Incineroar stepped off the mat, raising a hand in the air. With one swoop, he threw it down. "May the battle COMMENCE!"

The audience grew silent. The Blastoise started off his attack by firing a high pressure burst of water from his mouth, hoping to nail the Blaziken in the face. However, it wasn't going to be that easy. Brendan sidestepped the simple yet powerful attack, and waited again for the water type's next choice of attack, trying to spot out any weak points in his stance if he could.

The Blastoise then prepared to charge at the Blaziken, rearing his back foot a centimetre to give him a springing start. Little did he know that it was soon to become his downfall, as Brendan dashed toward him instead within that instant. An elbow was drove into his abdomen, stunning him via the wind that rushed out of his lungs. To finish it off, Brendan propelled himself off the ground with on one foot. Twirling in the air, a heel met with the side of the Blastoise's face, slamming him out of the elevated mat and onto the softer padding around it's perimeter, thus claiming Brendan the winner.

The crowd went wild. Even Julley found himself impressed by Brendan's new performance. The 16 year old fire and fighting type ran off the mat and in front of the camera the was broadcasting the coverage live, grinning at the viewers at home and sending them a thumbs up and a wink. Hopefully, this would go to represent how the rest of the matches will turn out.

* * *

Julley only sat on the bench, clapping here and there to every punch landed by Brendan, kick executed by Jasmine and torrents of fire released by Tyson. The team found themselves advancing to the finals with ease. However, as the final opposing school went to the mat, Mr. Wheezle trotted over to the five of them on the benches, a look of apprehension on his face, especially at the innocent Umbreon.

"Guys, bad news...ish. Principal Latias and the judges realized that Julley here hasn't got a second on the mat. It's either he plays of we get disqualified from the tournament." All eyes went to Julley, who was sweating bullets under their piercing gazes.

"B-But sir! I'll get creamed!" panicked Julley, to which Mr. Wheezle put his hands in the air to get the Umbreon to simmer down.

 **HAHAHA! Giratina! Get me my camera!**

 _ **Do you even own a camera?**_

 **... You're the reason why we just can't have nice things.**

"Look, you'll be fine. Now go up there, and exhibit the spirit of West Latias high!" shouted Mr. Wheezle, patting Julley on the back, effectively forcing him to get up and make his way over to the mat. Mr. Wheezle was sure that on that mat, he was going to be destroyed, but it was worth taking something for the team if they win. As Julley sheepishly walked up to the mat, the audience went louder than they have ever before this day. He could hear the voices of Cassidy, Cooper, Maxwell and April all cheering him on. Heck, even Cody was making a valiant effort to ensure that his voice was heard.

"Alright, the final battle is between Everlast High, and West Latias High, the _'El Clasico'_ of battling!" roared the Incineroar, to no wonder why he was so good at it.

Julley stood in the far left side of the mat, a Marowak strolled onto the other half, giving him a frightful glare for his crimson irises to follow. Both Pokemon walked in the middle of the mat, shaking hands without a word before returning back to their sides. The Marowak got into an offensive position. Julley, on the other hand, wasn't sure exactly what to do, so he slightly bent down, as if he was getting ready pounce on something.

"Bon deuil..." mumbled Brendan shaking his head from his space on the bench, already seeing the Umbreon getting wholly smacked up by the opposing ground type's huge rigid bone. And no, don't you dare think of it that way.

"May the battle... COMMENCE!" shouted the Incineroar, and suddenly, all of the attention was on Julley and the Marowak. Neither opponents moved a muscle, mostly because one of them had no idea what to do in this situation.

Seeing that Julley wasn't going to do anything, the Marowak sent his bone spinning at the Umbreon's face at terrifying velocities, forcing him to duck under the frightening mixture of calcium and collagen. Unfortunately, Julley didn't know that the bone secretly acted like a boomerang, changing direction at the apex of its horizontal arch. As Julley got up, he sort of lost his footing, leading him to fall over face first. The crowd began laughing at him. Even the Marowak across him had the gall to begin chuckling, to the point that within the whole gymnasium, there was only four people in total who weren't laughing. You can figure them out.

Luckily, the Marowak didn't seem to discern the boomerang of a bone that was flying back towards him to be caught. Yet, he was still giggling with his hands on his stomach.

*THWACK*

A comical crack resounded from the impact of a high speed bone colliding with the forehead of a vacuous Marowak, sending him careering out of the ring, landing face first on the outside, dazed. The crowd was silent immediately. Cassidy's jaw dropped. Mr. Wheezle's jaw dropped. The judges' jaw dropped. Pretty much every one of the audience's jaws dropped. Even Arceus' jaw dropped from his place in the divines, and most importantly, Julley's jaw dropped.

The incineroar quickly reordered his composure, and stumbled onto the mat. "Uh, First point of three goes to West Latias High... I guess."

The crowd went animalistic, screaming and wooing for the underdog, or rather, under-Umbreon who made his first debut ever battling properly in his life, yet was able to incapacitate his opponent in two fatal movements that didn't even come into contact with him. A standing ovation was given to him by the judges, and was soon followed by members of the audience, and soon some of opponents joined in as well.

Julley could only give a humble smile and a wave to his new fans, leading them to chant "Julley B!" over and over again. As he returned to his peers, he was bombarded with waves of compliments:

"Bro, that was awesome! I can't believe I doubted you for so long!" Jasmine claimed, a little salty that she had been so mean towards the Umbreon lately. Now that she had just seen him kick some ground type tail, she was sort of attracted to his aura of badassery.

"That was amazing, dude!" exclaimed Tyson. The Typhlosion was known for being an overall nice guy to everyone he met, but now with Julley, that had changed. He felt obliged to cheer on the Umbreon, just for proving that he could hold his own in the ring.

"Great dodge, JB! I wanna see those moves again sometime!" Julley never really talked to Bonnie, but he knew now that he was on her number one friends list, evident as she had made up a nickname for him on the spot. JB... He liked that. He'll put that on his luggage. Although, his name was changed to Solian due to the marriage of Maxwell and his mother. Julley guessed that he should be investing in having a double barrel surname.

"Nice moves for a rookie. Good job out there." Not much was known about Sally Easel the Sneasel by Julley. All he knew that she was one of the prime examples of 'Badass' in this whole school.

"That was amazing, Solian! You're certainly my number one battling student!" called Mr. Wheezle, absolutely flabbergasted that Julley was able to win this battle, despite having no training beforehand whatsoever. Julley wouldn't say that he won though. He would rather say that the odds leaned in his favour.

Finally, the words of wisdom came from undeniably the best fighter in this room, Brendan: "Personellement, j'ai que trouvé tu as été plus de magnifique sur le tapis." Julley was stunned, mostly because the only cognates he could understand were 'Personally' and 'Magnificent'.

Brendan coughed a couple times, before recalibrating himself. "Oh, pardon my Kalos. Personally, I found that you were more than magnificent on the mat. I wanna have your autograph someday." joked the Blaziken, patting the Umbreon on his back as soon as he sat down. He's never been so happy in his life. The rest of his foreign family are never going to believe it.

 **I'm right here and I don't believe it.**

Julley lay back on the bench. He didn't exactly do anything spectacular on the mat, but what resulted out of it was unquestionably spectacular. This was a moment that he'll tell to his children, and certainly, his children's children if he gets the chance. He would love to see the look on their faces, but probably wouldn't compare to the look on his face when he found out he was victorious. Only time could tell, he supposed.

* * *

Brendan's signature roundhouse kick knocked the last of the competition out of the mat for the final time. West Latias High was claimed the winners once again, and the audience went crazy with applause. The whole battling team rushed up onto the mat for a group photo. Accompanied with them, was Julley, who was allowed to hold the major trophy for this shot, and well, he certainly deserved it for the effort that he put it. The minimal amount of effort he put in.

Some members of the audience cleared out, but some stayed in, mainly Julley's mother and his father. April dashed over to him, the mother Umbreon's gleaming eyes told him that she had the intentions of hugging him and never letting go. Surely enough, he was right.

"MY BABY'S NOW A MAN!"

 **I don't want to burst her bubble, but she's about 18 hours too late.**

Maxwell soon joined in the group hug. "You're telling me! What you did on that mat was legendary, son!"

Julley tried his best to smile, but it was substantially harder because he was currently being crushed under the strength of his own mother.

"Ugh, thanks, Mom. Thanks Dad. I think we're going off for pizza, so I'll catch you – GASP – later." croaked the Umbreon, trying his best not to get ultimately throttled. Thankfully, his mother let him go, and Maxwell and April left the building... Only giving him a few seconds to breathe before another blur of blue came to bind him again. This time, the contact got him slightly aroused.

"Julley! I can't believe you won!" yelled Cassidy, wrapping him in paws of steel. Julley tried to laugh, but really couldn't because it hurt his lungs.

"T-Thanks, though I didn't actually mean to." replied Julley, thankful that her grip wasn't nearly as strong as his mother's Cassidy let go of the Umbreon and stared into his eyes. She was entranced by his sparkling crimson spheres of safety. Next, she inched her mouth closer and closer to his own, closing her eyes as she did so for a blissful kiss in a moment that couldn't be any more romati-

"HEY MISTER!" that high pitched sound and annoying, spoiled tone could only be of Cody's, who was running up to them with some fan apparatus in his possesion. Cassidy immediately lurched backwards away from her lover to ensure that Cody didn't have to see them trade saliva. It was now on her to-do list to grill him later.

In the young Glaceon's maw was a battling vest branded by the crest of the school, but it also had Julley's name on the back. Between his paws was a permanent marker. Only Arceus knew where he got these things.

 **I honestly do not know where he got those things.**

Well then. Only one person knew where he got those things. "Hey Julley! I don't know where I got these things, but can you sign your auto-thingimajig on this vest?"

Okay, well supposedly, the marker and the vest just appeared out of the very fabric of existence, and fell into Cody's maws. Smiling, Julley took the vest and signed it with his first and last name. He never actually had a middle name, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Wow, thanks! Now, I'm going over to Brendan to get another vest signed!" and with that, Cody was gone. Seriously, where did he get those things. A-Anyway, Julley grinned at the Glaceon across him, who rolled her eyes and smiled too, grooming herself on him. This day wasn't to be forgotten by anyone, especially Julley.

"Man, you've really made an effect on Cody." commented Cassidy, delivering a peck on Julley's lips. "I can't blame him, though. You made an effect on me as soon as I saw you." Both Eeveelutions chuckled, and shared the kiss that they were both were waiting for.

"Thanks a lot. I still can't believe that just happened, though. I think that I'm going to need a long rest when I get back home." replied Julley, who popped a kiss back on the Glaceon's lips.

"Well, I think I've got to go now anyway, but hey, I'll see you tomorrow in school, m'kay?" Cassidy booped his snoot once more, before scampering off to the exit of the building.

Julley looked up to the ceiling and smiled. From a bystander's point of view, one would think that he was losing his mind. Although, Julley knew exactly what he was doing.

 _Hey, thanks a lot for having my back, Arceus._

 **Having your back? Uhh, sure, yeah! I totally did!**

Julley shook his head, and jogged over to the rest of the team, who were all talking about the main feat that had occurred today while packing up their belongings. However, they all stopped talking as they were approached by the trio of judges Jackie Hitmonlee and Bruce Hitmonchan, absolute legends in battling history. Eyes fell on all six of them, inclusive of Mr. Wheezle.

"Mr. Tazel Wheezle. I see that you have quite an exponential group of young but strong battlers amid you." started the Hitmonlee. "They have a lot of potential, therefore as the managers of battling team the 'Emerald Deltas', we would like to offer some of these battlers a contract to join the club."

Mr. Wheezle's face lit up, and he quickly joined the sides of the Hitmonlee and the Hitmonchan. "I would be delighted! Who of which would you like to offer?"

Jackie Hitmonchan's eyes shifted to the smallest out of them, the Sneasel. "Sally Easel, we would like to-"

"Yes." Sally replied, taking the piece of paper that was the contract out of the Hitmonchan's boxing gloves, and signed with a pen she had found on the bench.

"Oh. Well, next, Brendan Bursyamo. We would like to offer you a contract speaking of 10,000 dollars a week, with a 30% bonus every time you knock out an opponent. Of course, you won't actually participate in any professional battles until you leave school, but we can still propose this offer for attending training every Saturday until you eventually leave college." Brendan giddily smiled and nodded like the seven year old he was at heart, taking the contract and signing it as well.

"Finally, Julley Solian. We would like to offer you the same contract, as we see a whole lot of potential within you."

To everyone's surprise, Julley shook his head, albeit with a complete smile.

"No thank you. I'm content with where I am right now. Battling has never been my strongest trait, so I would rather just staying here instead of having to travel around, battling in different regions and such. I appreciate the offer, though."

One again, everyone in the room's jaw dropped in shock. "W-Well, we respect y-your decision, Mr. Solian." told the Hitmonlee, before collecting the other signed contracts and heading out.

Julley decided to follow suit. With a smile on his face and a confounded audience before him, Julley turned on his heel and exited the building, exposing his fur to the breeze of the night sky, sighing hopefully as he left the school grounds in the direction of where he belonged: Home.

 **That was kind of badass, but weren't you supposed to get pizza or something?**

 _Damn._

* * *

This chapter came out a lot later than I had wished, so sorry for those who were a little antsy while waiting for this to come out. Now, I've talked to my agent (Luan), and we've considered making a sequel to this story, appropriately named "That Glaceon 2" :P. It's still in the process of having all of it's loose ends tied, but it may happen. Very probable. If you would like it to happen, leave a review saying something along the lines of: "YUSS!" so we can understand your point. XD I can't respond to your reviews now, due to time restraints, but I will next chapter. Until next time!

-Luanastar/Awesome Sawss


	52. Chapter 52

THAT GLACEON

 **Happy birthday, Jirulius, YA BIG SILLY!**

Hmm, a lot of "YUSS"'s and "YASS"'s in the review section. I take it that there's quite a large number of you guys that would really like a sequel to this story. And well, via reader demand, I guess it's now going to happen! But now, I've enlisted the help of other familiar writers, so I believe that the second instalment will be better than this one!

But on that note, I have some bad(ish) news to share with you guys – this chapter is the final chapter to 'That Glaceon'. This story has honestly been my pride and joy, and I've commit myself to working on it for nearly two years! I unfortunately cannot keep this fanfic going on forever, thus, this is the last chapter of 'That Glaceon' that you'll be seeing.

Alas, there is a silver lining. This end of TG marks the start of a new story, as previously mentioned. Yet, it may not match up with the laughs we shared during the making of this story, that's for sure. However, I may produce one more chapter explaining the quirks and other tidbits that you may have wanted to know during the writing of this story that you may have missed somehow. In that case, this is definitely for you!

Awesome Sawss/ Luanastar do not own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises mentioned in this story. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

It was a particularly sunny Wednesday, and the week was slowly ending for a holiday, before the school would get ready for final examinations. The talk in the gymnasium was all about yesterday's team performances at the tournament. The name 'Julley' was mentioned quite a lot between conversations, and it was no wonder why. The unexpected Umbreon was able to pull off an unexpected twist of the table, simply by ducking down. Speaking of which, said Umbreon was being heckled by a bunch of mindless students he had never actually talked to before. They people weren't his friends at all, but due to the events that occurred the day before, Julley was now the most popular Pokemon in the premises.

"Julley! How did you know to dodge the bone-merang the second time?" frantically asked a raging Emolga.

"Uhh, I didn't really mean to..."

"Julley! Did you get a contract from the judges like Sally and Brendan did?" screamed another arbitrary Pokemon, lurching forward out of the crowd to get a question in as well. Julley did sort of wish that he would one day be popular, but as of now, he retracted his statement.

"Not exactly, erm..."

"HEY!" that was a shout that came from a female, no doubt. However, it was enough to part the crowd in two, revealing a fuming Glaceon before them. "Leave him alone already!" The crowd immediately dispersed, scattering off to go and disturb another member of the school's battling team. Namely, Mr. Bursyamo himself.

"Wow, thanks for helping me out there. Those guys were really intent on asking me all sorts of questions." Cassidy giggled and wrapped a paw around his back whilst leaning in to gently lick his cheeks.

"Don't you worry about them. How about you worry about 'us', instead?" told Cassidy, walking him over to their signature spot on the benches by pulling his arm.

Dumbfounded, Julley just had to ask. "What do you mean by 'us'?" Cassidy sighed in response. Then again, what else what she hoping for when she opened her mouth to speak with the only dark type Pokemon to denser than Tungsten? It was a little cute, though. There was a lot of things that the Umbreon wouldn't be sure about first time, so he would always look around for support. Good thing she was here for him.

"By that, I mean, were do you see us in ten years time?" questioned Cassidy. Julley was never really a superstitious person. He hadn't a clue in the universe about what the future held for them.

"I-I don't know. There are endless possibilities out there." Yeah, that seemed like a safe answer. "What do you think?" Cassidy shimmied on the bench, getting comfortable. Something told Julley that he had just fallen into a trap of absolutely no return.

"I think that we'll be in our own house, looking after our own child. You'll have your job, and I'll have mine, but we'll both be doing our part to take care of the child." Thankfully, she didn't notice Julley's blush that became prominent as soon as she began mentioning children in the equation. "We'd give it a perfect name, send it to a perfect school where they'll meet perfect friends, and soon grow up to have a perfect family of their own."

That sounded like a lot to ask from the Umbreon. The basis of the conversation was about their offspring, yet they hadn't even left school yet. Cassidy wish they had though. The amount of liberty given to them would be amazing. She would use it to it's fullest, no question about it. Although... Cassidy didn't want to set a bad example for her future children. Why, she wouldn't know what to do if she found out that her child had been goofing off with some other Pokemon at too young an age. She wouldn't want her child to be like that. She didn't want her child to be like her.

"Wow. You have it all planned out." exhaled Julley, leaning back and wondering about what would really happen in the future. In particular, how would his children would turn out to be. Of course, Julley wanted a child that would turn out to be a better version of himself, whom would then pass on their amazing traits onto the next generation. How about that; a descendant of Julley that doesn't stutter. Sounded like a long shot to him, but a shot worth hoping for.

"Of course I do, ya big silly! And this future is going to include solely you and me." purred Cassidy, bopping Julley on his soft nose, as she would always. Thanks to Zoey, her seductive powers have increased substantially. A trait of which she intended to use to her advantage.

Julley responded by placing a kiss on Cassidy's cheek. "Sounds delightful."

Meanwhile, another couple was discussing their plans for the future, but was taking a very different approach to it. It was Brendan and Jasmine enjoying each other's presence on the other side of the gym, loitering on the wall after managing to pry themselves away from the crowd, who eventually ran off to go and annoy another couple, that conveniently consisted of a Typhlosion and another Blaziken.

"So Brendan, out of curiosity, what do you want to name our kid?" casually asked Jasmine, as if the topic of being a mother and a father was normal to everyday life. If the Blaziken had a drink, he would have spat it all out by now.

"Yikes, Jasmine! It wouldn't hurt for some subtlety, would it? Even if, we're a little too young to be thinking about that. What if we don't even get married?" It was as if all time and space stopped as he saw that, making Brendan believe that he hadn't chosen his words right.

"Of course we're gonna get married, ya goofball! I mean, let's be honest." A blush shone through Brendan's feathers, making Jasmine smile at the fact that she was indeed correct. "If I told anyone in this room that I was pregnant and asked them to guess who the father was, they would 100% choose you every single time."

The problem with that was it was true. Yet, Brendan didn't think that he could classify that as a problem. "Okay, I get it. I don't know what to name them though. Probably something gnarly and strong, because I wouldn't want my son to be getting knocked out with one measly attack from a 5th grader."

Jasmine chuckled at the Blaziken's crappy joke. On her behalf, she would surprisingly prefer something a little more eloquent. "Hmm, I think that if it was a girl, we'd name her Jessica, and if it's a boy, we'd name him Brandon." To the Lucario's amazement, Brendan reacted completely different to how she had imagined.

"Brandon? But that's just my name, with two of the vowels changed around!" That was sort of the point, but Jasmine inferred that the Blaziken was looking for something a little more original.

"Exactly! Don't you like it?" Brendan slowly shook his head, leading Jasmine to pout. "Well it's either that, or Nester."

Brendan flailed wildly, as if he was drowning in the air. "Nester's even worse! That's the name given to someone who smiles and instantly looks like a 7 year old!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your feathers into a twist. How about Barry? It's short, cool, and makes him sound like a 'tough guy' as you wished." Jasmine tone sounded like she was mocking him at one point, but the thing was that Brendan actually liked the name. It was certainly going to stick.

"You know, that's not half bad. We should hold onto that one!" said Brendan, shooting up and stretching his arms. Jasmine was aggravated since he wasn't able to catch onto her use of sarcasm, but it subsided since they were able to come to a compromise. "But if you can excuse me, I have a lot of training to do, if I want to hit level 88 by the time Saturday rolls by, so the professionals would think that I'm a great battler!"

 **A/N: Level 88? 'BUT FOR HOW?' I may imagine you guys asking. Well just for the sake of context, in this world, one's age and level is completely separate. Age is of course, you guys would know, but Level is the measurement of a Pokemon's fighting capability instead of how much experience they've had on the battle field. To give you a sense of scale, Abby, who we've all seen fight, is about 86, and the raging Mark with the dosage of rare candy stood at 96. Imagine it as one's power level from** _ **Dragon Ball Z,**_ **perhaps. I probably should have mentioned this way earlier in the story, but whoops XD.**

"Level 88?" asked Jasmine, a little confused as to how he got around that number, when the average for this school was around the high 30's.

Brendan nodded with pride shimmering off him like the boastful star he was. "Yup! I got my level measured yesterday by the professionals at the Emerald Delta's home battling stadium, reaching up to 87. They've got a match next against the Golden Hearts, and then the Ruby Omegas. If I can prove my strength now, I'll get onto the starting six a lot quicker!" From then on, he ran into the training suite. Supposedly, they had a sauna in there now.

That was why she loved and loathed Brendan. At heart, he was a very nice person, being careful of others, caring of others and cautious of other's too. On the other hand, he just didn't realise that in the eyes of the person whom he loved, he was already perfect, and therefore he prances off, trying to over-achieve what he already has. Hopefully, these traits wouldn't pass over to their children.

As for Jasmine, who stood at a firm level 53, she was a mixed battler, as some would call it, so she didn't need any of that. Now, where exactly was that sauna...

* * *

It was the day after, a similarly warm Thursday in the final period of school, before they were to be released. Our main character Julley found it hard to concentrate in his maths lesson, particularly for two reasons: Firstly, advanced algebra was harder than a Steelix **(Not with that attitude!)**. Secondly, his eyes kept trailing back to the duo of a Luxray and an Absol, occasionally smashing their lips against one another whenever the teacher, Mr. Telepo, would look back at the chalkboard to write down some more equations. Julley couldn't help but grimace every time the couple made contact, a wet, sloppy sound accompanying every time that pulled away. It was actually amazing how Mr. Telepo hadn't turned around and thrown a spoon or something at them already, considering the fact that he was also a Psychic Pokemon too.

He looked over to his left and watched his girlfriend, Cassidy, furiously scribbling down the answers to the various functions written up on the board.

"Hey Cass... Have you seen those two at the back? They're really going at it." Cassidy looked up, putting down her writing pen, and turned around, assuring first that Mr. Telepo was ignorant of what she was doing. Then, she too witnessed the share of affection occurring between boyfriend and girlfriend, Flux and Abby. To Julley's surprise, she giggled and resumed her work, at the same time resuming the conversation with the Umbreon.

"Of course I have! Abby had told me ages ago that she and Flux were an item." Huh? She did? And up until this very point, Julley thought that he was the only one.

"Really?" Cassidy nodded excitedly, winking and sticking her tongue out in the fashion that one would call 'Kawaii'.

"Yup! She had also apologized for the things that she said and did to us, and I couldn't say no to her! I guess that means we're friends now." Julley smiled and shrugged his shoulders, feeling a little bit more weightless than he did before.

"That's great. But, the issue is, they're still going at it."

Various smooching sounds could be heard a little louder, inducing the focus of attention on them from more students in the class. Now, Flux and Abby had moved to the floor, becoming more and more passionate as more seconds passed. Students' mouths began to drop and blood began to flow to their cheeks. It only took the realisation of one more person in order for them to get into more trouble.

"... Therefore if we were to substitute in this variable into our equation after using the quadratic formula in our calculators, we will get..." Mr. Telepo turned around, finding the class to be in check, especially a Luxray and an Absol obediently writing down the answers. "Our answer to x, whenever y is equal to zero."

Julley was dumbfounded how the Alakazam did not see the couple viciously lunging at each other's tonsils. It was astonishing, in fact. To run some more salt into the wound, they carried on as soon as Mr. Telepo turned back around.

 **To be fair, I recall you and Cassidy actually having sexual intercourse on school grounds. What they're doing there is nothing compared to you two. Talk about being irresponsible.**

 _At least we waited until after school hours!_

 **What? To start making a baby? Continue down that path, and I can assure you you'll find your own child scampering off to do the same.**

 _Knock it off! At least we didn't get caught... Actually, no, don't respond to that._

 **Julley – 0, Arceus – 1,329,592,109,291,568,811,453. Surprisingly, that's a bit more than one sextillion. How appropriate.**

Julley could not believe that he hadn't gone completely mad with this voice in his head. Was he the only one that experienced this? Because there was no way. There were approximately seven billion Pokemon on this Earth, and out of all of them, Arceus had chose him to be it's irritation puppet. It could be so that Arceus communicated with everyone on this Earth, but everyone had the same suspicion as him to just keep quiet. Immediately, he turned over to Cassidy, who was just starting to get the hang of factorising.

"Hey, Cass... Would _you_ believe me if I told you that Arceus was talking to me telepathically from wherever he was, making annoying snide comments based on everything that happens in my life?"

Cassidy just gave him a nice, polite smile that told him that she did not believe him.

"D'aww, Julley! You know that I love you to bits, but even I know that can't be true. Maybe what you mean that it is your consciousness talking to you in your mind."

No way! Not even Cassidy, the person that he loved and loved him back dearly took his point with a grain of salt.

"B-But I swear! It told me that it was Arceus talking!"

"Uh-huh, and if it was Arceus talking, would he really be making rude comments about you?" Julley wagged his head adamantly, making Cassidy only laugh some more as she put her focus back to her mathematics work. "Wow, Julley. You're really just my big silly, aren't you!"

There she was, brushing the whole conversation aside by making him sound like he was a cute little Umbreon for saying that.

 **Oh well. At least you know that I'm here.**

 _STOP TALKING!_

* * *

The eventless day progressed on for a little longer than students wanted. But as the holidays approached quickly, students were looking to take advantage of the warm sunny skies and the very late sunsets, especially our favourite Glaceon. Cassidy walked with Julley out of the school gates after convincing him to go and grab something to eat at the diner they had first visited on one of their first dates ever. The Umbreon did seem a little bit upset over the whole Arceus thing, so this was really to make up for it. Back then, Cassidy simply thought that Julley was acting hysterical.

As they padded down the road, they found the loud couple of Jasmine and Brendan, one bickering to the other about what not.

"We are not going to name our child 'Flamethrower'!" chastised Jasmine to the snickering Brendan.

"But why not? I mean, if it's a Torchic, it'll make perfect sense, 'cause it's a fire type!" Brendan was smiling, but Jasmine was the opposite. However, the more Brendan stared at the Lucario, the more he was compelled to laugh. To a modicum, irritating Jasmine was pretty funny, as long as those spikes on her hands weren't looking too sharp.

"Oh, so you're still laughing, huh? CATCH ME OUTSIDE, HOW 'BOUT THAT?!" shrieked the Lucario, who looked to pounce towards the chuckling Blaziken. Thankfully, Cassidy was able to intervene before someone's head could get ripped off.

 **Huh, good thing they weren't inside, right? Otherwise, Brendan would have really been caught outside. Does that still count if you catch someone in the same place where you caught them? Wait... What did I just say?**

"Hey Jasmine! Brendan!"Both of the Pokemon looked at the Glaceon, one a little more grateful than the other since he had avoided another potential nasty gash in his chest. "Julley and I are going to a fast food restaurant, since this is really the only time we'll get before the finals. Do you want to come?"

Jasmine looked back at the fearful Brendan, before answering on behalf of the both of them by nodding. "Sure, but I'm not paying for anything." That was mostly because Jasmine had been saving up her money for something very special. That's correct, a new microwave.

 **The reason why microwaves have the little grid on the glass is to stop microwave radiation from escaping and burning your face off. Science with Arceus. The irony is killing me. Wow, that's also ironic.**

"Uh, that's fine, I'll pay!" quickly offered Brendan, hoping to get out of Jasmine's bad books for the day. Plus, he was off to get a bunch of money really soon with the new contract that he'd signed. Hopefully, this'll take him into the future as well to pay for the things that he and Jasmine would need to sustain a family.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Brendan!" exclaimed Cassidy, smiling and trotting down the street, now with three more people in tow. After crossing the street, the four of them ended up at the diner. This was new for Jasmine and Brendan, but for the Eeveelution duo, this was a landmark. It's cheap prices and themed interior brought a wave of nostalgia that filled the noses of Julley and Cassidy of arouse, and oddly enough, steak.

Cassidy led them over to a nice place where they could sit down in the corner of the building, as the restaurant was very packed, contrasting to the last time that they were here, where it was basically only herself and Julley as customers in the building. Many Pokemon in here were talking, laughing or eating at a table, and waiters ran across from point A to B trying to fulfil their orders. "Wow, this is pretty crowded." murmured Jasmine, as she took a seat next to Brendan, across from Julley and Cassidy. The others nodded while a waiter sprinted over, noticing their presence.

"Hello sirs and madams, what would you like to order?" The Electabuzz dressed as in a black tuxedo had a bright, big smile on his face as he made himself acquainted with the four of them.

"Yeah, can we just have four Egg and Steak Supremes?" confidently asked Cassidy. Julley realised that he was beginning to talk less and less recently. Maybe it was for the best, since with words, he wasn't so bold. The Electabuzz nodded and scrambled off back into the kitchen, leaving the two couples with precious time to converse. Jasmine looked over at Julley, who was sat there, emotionless as per usual, looking around at the red themed interior. She then looked over at Cassidy, who had a stale smile on her dace, probably because she was just used to being solely nice all the time. A cruel smile grew onto her face as an idea popped into her mind.

"So Julley. When's the baby coming?" Julley immediately snapped a gaze onto the Lucario's face, while a blush intensified on Cassidy's cheeks.

"W-What? What do you mean?!" sputtered Julley. To be honest, it wasn't quite clear on the point she was trying to get across here. Even Brendan, who is generally on the Lucario's side at all times, hadn't a clue where she would get a question like that from.

"Don't you say anything about that, Julley! On Tuesday in the afternoon, you had Cassidy's exact smell, as well as a couple of white stains matted into your fur... It was all too obvious that you two did it on the night of prom, didn't you?" chuckled Jasmine, as if the information of the duo having sexual intercourse was no big deal at all. Brendan was amazed that Jasmine could create that conclusion without telling him ages beforehand, and Cassidy was shocked that Julley hadn't taken a bath or something first before coming to school.

"W-Wha? H-H-Huh?" The Umbreon's constant barrage of stuttering meant that she was on the right track. Fortunately, the incredibly flushed Cassidy was able to answer on his behalf.

"Well, I'm not pregnant since Julley hadn't finished inside of me... Right?" The Umbreon nervously nodded, having fond memories of his close shave.

"Haha! Just know that I'm expecting to be an aunt really soon!" Jasmine's jokes and hysterical laughter were too much for the Eeveelutions, and even some others trying to enjoy their meals. Julley and Cassidy were completely red, as they had been found out. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all to wait until college rolls by.

Thankfully, the Electabuzz returned, balancing four plates of a delightful portion before setting them on the table. "Your egg and steak supreme, sirs and madams. Bon appétit." The medium rare steak made of... A secret recipe, sat neatly next to the fried egg, both simmering with heat. The smell was intoxicating to all four of them. Despite having eaten this before, both Julley and Cassidy didn't recall the food smelling this good. The only factor that remained was the taste, as having a food nice to the nose but unkind to the mouth was like having a Pokemon that can't evolve.

"Merci beaucoup! Je ne mange jamais dans un restaurant. Seulement quelquefois, par exemple, quand il y a un anniversaire, parce que il faut manger la légumes pour être en bonne forme." The Electabuzz only stood there in confusion, attempting to look like that he had comprehended what the Blaziken said.

"Uh... Oui. Au revoir." mumbled the electric type, before speed walking back into the staff chambers, neglecting the bill entirely. Brendan shrugged and took a bite out of his steak, falling in love with the meaty morsel already.

"Wow! No way! This tastes way too good!" exclaimed the Blaziken with a beak full of disbelief. Cassidy only smiled and nodded. That was the exact reaction that she was waiting for.

"Yup! This is the best restaurant for miles!" replied the Glaceon, smiling away at Brendan as she too stuffed a slice of egg into her maw. Jasmine was too engrossed in the food to even utter a word. When it came to the Lucario and food, just know that it is in your best interest not to disturb her, as that is her zone.

Julley was wolfing down his meal, too. However, he had some anxieties for the future ahead of him. It was transparent that Cassidy wanted to get married, settle down and have some kids. On paper, that sounded like a really easy job. But, the more Julley wondered about it, the more nervous he would get as the rest of the day ran out for him, soon leading to tomorrow, the last day, and finally, the start of the holiday and the end of the current term. College wasn't far at all, and neither was university, if he ever was to go there. Life had escalated from zero to a solid million in the span of barely a year for the Umbreon. It felt only like yesterday that he was getting pushed around like a weightless leaf by Brendan. When he was being endlessly harassed by the likes of Abby. When he was discovering that he was officially related to Jasmine. He doubted that there was anyone who had even a remotely similar lifestyle to how he had it.

Julley was awoken from his lament by the sound of a fork clanging with a plate. Looking over in front of him, he had noticed that he was the only person amid his friends that had not finished eating.

Just then, Brendan stood up stretching out an arm muscle. He left a 20 dollar note on the table, looking like he was about to depart.

"Thanks for giving me the hook up with this restaurant, Cassidy!" excitedly rambled Brendan. "I would love to stay, but I have a bunch of important things to do at home. I hope the money there will cover the bill." Cassidy nodded gently while grinning. "Now, I'll see you guys later!" Brendan pecked Jasmine on her lips, before dashing out of the door with all promptitude.

Jasmine yawned a bit, becoming a little restless without the presence of her boyfriend, so she reckoned that she should follow down the Blaziken's path too.

"Thanks for taking us here, Cassidy, but I think I'll have to see you later, since I'm feeling a little tired." said Jasmine, brushing her fur slowly. "I'll catch you at the house, Julley." With that, Jasmine left the scene too, abandoning Julley and Cassidy in the diner to themselves.

Cassidy brought Julley up out of the chair, despite the fact that he hadn't finished his food yet. "Hey Julley, it's been really fun today. We could do something like this again sometime, but I think I got to split to pick up Cody now."

Wow, it just seemed that suddenly, everyone needed to leave. But Julley couldn't complain, as he was feeling a little jaded right now too.

"It's no problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." replied Julley, scratching the top of his head. Cassidy leaned in for a kiss, but ended up licking his nose unexpectedly as a joke.

"Haha! See you later, Julley!" She shouted, before there was one. Julley looked around, and there seemed to be a bit less people in this restaurant already. He guessed everybody had the right idea in booking early.

He huffed, and eventually left the diner also. Tomorrow was to be another day, another eventful day, at that.

* * *

In their tutor room on an equally sunny Friday was none other than Cassidy Blizzards, sat next to her beloved boyfriend, Julley Breon-Solian. She had hoped for her name to be no more to do with bad weather, but to be changed to her lover's surname. The Umbreon just looked so... dreamy. His small, yet slightly toned frame. His amazing red eyes that reflected light like a mirror. His adorable stutter whenever he was flustered. Cassidy would consider himself to be lucky since she was able to bag the Umbreon as her own.

The Ice type looked up at the clock. Only five more minutes were left before school would be out for the rest of the term. Thankfully, they had the opportunity to stay in their form room for the entirety of the whole day, courtesy of the fact that it was the last day of the term, so Principal Latias figured that they may as well.

Cassidy shifted her gaze next to the smiling Blaziken, who was sustaining a very interesting conversation with Julley about careers. She hadn't actually told anyone about this, especially Julley, but when she first laid her eyes on Brendan... Well, he was very winsome, per se. By that, she meant that Brendan was pretty good-looking. That didn't mean that she was ever going to fall for him, never in a million years. Well, if Julley didn't exist... Naww, Jasmine and Brendan made a couple just like a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly.

Julley ended his conversation with a laugh, before turning to Cassidy, who was somewhat staring into space. "Hello? All you okay, Cass?"

"Uh, oh, of course. Are you ready for the holidays?" Julley nodded excitedly. He seemed like he had something going on for him these upcoming weeks.

"Uh-huh! I just want a long break from all of this work. But of course, the finals are approaching soon, so I don't think I'll get a chance to relax." Cassidy chuckled, although realising that she better step up too if she wanted to get into the college of her choice.

"D'aww, don't worry. You'll always get time to relax whenever you come over to my place." purred Cassidy with a wink. Julley giggled and blushed a bit, and so did Cassidy. Their talk lasted a little bit longer, until the moment that all of the students and teachers alike were waiting for.

"Alright! Class dismissed. Have a good holiday." bellowed Mr. Telepo, inducing all of the kids to immediately sprinted out of the classroom, including Cassidy and Julley.

Once outside, the two got ready to part ways for a two week vacation. Of course, they were obligated to visit each other from time to time, but this period in time just felt a little tense.

"Hey Cass. I hope that you have a great vacation if you go anywhere." wished Julley, sending Cassidy a small beam as he did.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere for a while. Unless I'm with you."

That sentence was chilling down the Umbreon's spine with a vengeance. Then, Cassidy began to lean closer, shutting her eyes too. Julley let his eyelids fall down, feeling contact between his and her lips. Cassidy slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring all of his soft, pink throat cells as she did. After a minute, she pulled away, a trail of saliva making as the only evidence that this happened, before moving over to his ear to whisper.

"I love you, Julley."

"I love you too, Cass."

"Oh, and by the way, I checked yesterday. I guess you were a couple seconds too late."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Alright, that was it! The final chapter of 'That Glaceon'! Sorry that it was incredibly short in comparison, but I hope that you all liked it, or rather the story as a whole. I hoped that you all laughed, cried, and at one point, hoped that Abby got hit by a bus. XD Now, below is a list of all the people who stuck with this story, and to which, I salute you!

0lli3, 8-BitUmbreon, Ember-Fever, Eeveefan1290, CrOxxx, Crystal Glaceon, Crow Omius, Facelesshood, Fan of the Fandome121, AGuyWithNoSkills, Faceless Hood, EyeofAmethyst07, Aburd, TOXIC MACHAMP, Nightstrike the Umbreon, A Lazy Lynx, AkiratheUmbreon123, AncientPeaceKepper, Flaminlovedragon39, ApexAtlas, Arowsman, GlaceonGirl2, GlassHawk, Gold-Hiss, GKRazer, Fyrium, Dread Bender, Fox Army, FuryWrites, EvanTheKid5, DNADeoxys, Dark Sirin, Don't Stalk me pls, Donevin, Astral Aqua, Arowsman, Rolandark - Jirulius, Azuneth, Caltrop, CowTits the Udderly Glorious, BlightTheLycanroc, Cheif0000, Cyber Guardian7, DovirStark, Dragon of the western winds, Frozen Harshness, Grenji, GraveVermin7, Icanroc, Ikefan13, IronDracoKnight, IloveYouSenpai00-LoLester30, Hitkid, Jar679, JumboGuineaPig, Kalmarin, Jindoal876, Gumboh, super12123, theluc48, wrestlemania666, yvetalray, Vixal, Umbreon-L0ver, VicDark, Vulpix199, Ultima The Eternal Dragon, Leach60, Lazorblockz,Thunderwolf7226, Trident543, Trainer Gray, TheLonelyWolf, The Skeptical, Werewingwolfxx, Winter Kitsu, Zephyr Johnson, ag219, Zencolour, Xarthos, Wubking97, bc414, blaster824, Master French, Kitten-of-yore, Luanastar **(XD)** , Laptoper321, LoLsester30, MyratheEspeon, NeonTheEevee, NeonUmbreon, NickForest0wl, Mew5089, KidDeath33, Heilbastet, ItWasGlace, OnyxUn, NightTheWatcher, TheRedDragon39, The Pokemon TF Fan, TheLonelyWolf, Spattic, Switch - on - 97, Shadowlvr15, SlyPuff, SollunaTerrax1, Shmokeydabear, starriechombie, seavalanche, realflareon, netcrash, mynameisjeff7, mega absolite, model6100g, micro0951,candaceheart117, cringebomb, daangryburrito, eeveeenthusist, just F me up fam, iamtyltalis, bananasoup82, gamerj14, gijnkasis, .18, kageofdoom, littogun, Shadows rise from the tides, Sanmarcosca, Rukarius, SakuraEmbryo, Rekad, PatrioticSwellow, Piemaster1121, Raichubro8, Player 1000, Red Glaceon, PopularMaster, RickGT18, and Orion - The Silent.

To all of those mentioned here, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I had to put it in a paragraph form so the page wouldn't stretch on for eternity XD. Please forgive me if I missed you out, but otherwise, thank you so much! Whether you decide to read 'That Glaceon 2' or not (WHICH SHOULD BE COMING IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS), thanks for sticking around. From West Latias City, we salute you with a sincere farewell, from Awesome Sawss and Luanastar.

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	53. Chapter 53

THAT GLACEON

 **Hey there, this is actually not Awesome Sawws speaking right now. This is, in fact, Jirulius, who some of you may know from either Sawws's Author Notes, or reading Evergreen, my own story. (Shameless plug is shameless but unintentional, I swear.)**

 **Anyways, don't worry, I haven't hijacked his account or anything. XD This is my own creation: a special extra chapter on a subject that Sawws himself sadly won't be covering. However, I felt that it deserved to be covered, so I got in contact with him, and this is the result of 4 days of hard work.**

 **From one fan to another, I present Chapter 53.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant," Cassidy said, looking into Julley's eyes.

 _W-Wh-WHAT!?_ Julley couldn't believe what he just heard, and was overwhelmed by the mix of emotions going through him right now. Nervousness, guilt, anger (towards himself), and one small part of him isolated from the rest of the bad feelings that was happiness. Though, the first three emotions for the Umbreon were far stronger than the small feeling of happiness he had right now. Why did he have to be so caught up in his thoughts and end up having a close shave like that… Now he had put this burden onto Cassidy at far too early of an age.

"Y-Y-You're s-sure?" Julley asked, making sure that she was certain of this. Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah.. the test came up positive… they can give false positives, but not very often…" The Glaceon gave off an entire mixture of emotions, most apart from anger shared with Julley.

"So then there's still a chance you're no-" Julley was silenced by Cassidy's paw.

"Call it a motherly instinct, but it's not wrong. I don't know how, but I can tell." Julley sighed, looking extremely worried, which didn't help Cassidy's apprehensions.

 **Julley, real talk, you need to keep yourself calm.**

 _Calm!? You want me to be calm with Cassidy just told me!?_

 **Yes, I do want you to be calm, just look at her!**

Julley did as Arceus told requested of him, and he swore he could feel his heart just about break in two. Cassidy was looking back, a distressed and worried look on her face, The Glaceon clearly on the verge of crying from how worried she was about the whole ordeal.

 **You see? She needs you to be strong, Julley. You can't just be her boyfriend anymore, that won't be good enough. You'll need to be the one to comfort, care, and provide for her.**

 _...You're right but I'm me.. I can't be any of those things._

 **You'll have to make yourself able to be those things. She won't be able to get through this without you. Both of us know that.**

 _...Right._

Julley then embraced Cassidy, the Glaceon sniffling slightly. "Cassidy… it'll be fine, I promise," The Umbreon said, trying to sooth Cassidy by reassuring her.

"J-Julley… how can you be so sure…?" Cassidy asked looking up at her boyfriend. The Glaceon right now was just filled with so much uncertainty.. There were just so many things that could go wrong now that this had been thrown onto them so unexpectedly.

"Because, Cass, I'll be here for you… and for the child too." Julley said, laying a kiss on the Glaceon's forehead, putting up a calm and confident front for Cassidy. Cassidy meanwhile felt her love for the Umbreon multiply by an absurd amount upon hearing that; The fact that he was able to keep calm for her….Cassidy was sure that Julley was just as nervous as she was, but the fact that he was putting this up for her... It couldn't be any more perfect. He knew exactly what she needed, and here he was, giving it to her...

The Glaceon graced Julley with another kiss on the muzzle, which he returned. After, Julley waited for Cassidy to calm down entirely, or as much as she could given the circumstances. "J-Julley... We're going to have to tell o-our families." Cassidy looked back to Julley, fearful. She hardly knew Julley's parents so she had no idea how they would react, but her mother…. Cassidy knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I know, Cass, we can do it whenever you think you're ready to." Cassidy smiled, nuzzling into the Umbreon's neck, getting a chuckle from him.

"H-How do you think your parents will take it?" Cassidy asked, forcing the Umbreon to think for a moment. How would his parents take this news, he wondered. Well, as for his mother… she'd probably be more shocked than anything and maybe a little angry. As for Maxwell… well, he had no idea but based on how Maxwell in general acted, Julley thought he might actually get a _positive_ reaction from the Absol. If that was the case, telling his parents would be rather easy… right?

 **Word of warning, Claire probably won't take the news well.**

 _You're actually being helpful?_

 **Don't get used to it.**

 _Figures._

"I think they'll be fine.. Mom might get a little angry… but I think my step-father will be happy… Want to tell them first?" Julley asked, Cassidy nodding in response, walking close to Julley, their fur almost touching.

"I-I'm not r-ready to t-tell my m-mom… I k-know she'll be furious… d-do you th-think I c-could stay at y-your house tonight, Julley?" Julley realized that his room was a rather large mess, after all he had no reason to clean it up that often, since he as hardly ever in it. He'd have to clean it up first before he took Cassidy up there.

"Alright… I'd need to clean my room first though…" Cassidy giggled, making the Umbreon look at her. "...Did I say something funny?"

"So, you're saying you don't keep up with cleaning your room?" Cassidy teased.

"W-Well, I…" The Umbreon stuttered, trying to come up with a good reason for his laziness and procrastination when it came to cleaning his living quarters.

"I'm only teasing, Julley." Cassidy laughed. Julley was glad that she was back to being happy; it broke his heart to see her sad in any capacity.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at the Umbreon's house. Cassidy looked up at it. It had been awhile since she had been to this place. Heck, if she recalled correctly, her and Julley weren't even a couple the last time she had been here, unless one counted prom night, but she didn't even get out of the limo when they pulled up to the house, so did it _really_ count?

Julley opened the door, and went into the longue, Cassidy in tow. Jasmine, Maxwell, and April were all there, watching the television. All 3 looked to the new guests in the longue, Jasmine quite surprised to see Cassidy in tow.

"Cass! Good to see you here, you never come over here, ya know?" Cassidy returned a wave then looked to the Umbreon and Absol. One she had personally met once,and one she had not personally met at all. ...What an awkward subject that she was going to meet him over.

"Oh ho! This is the Cassidy I've heard of!? Come on, you two, take a seat!" Maxwell greeted, gesturing to an empty spot large enough for both Eeveelutions on the couch next to Jasmine. Cassidy and Julley both sat down, before April spoke up.

"It's been a long time, Cassidy, is there something you needed, or did you just want to visit?" April asked, Maxwell also looking curious. Julley cleared his throat before looking over to Jasmine.

"Jasmine… Cass and I need to speak to mom and dad, could you…?" Julley gestured towards the door. Jasmine shrugged, but got up anyways and left the room, Julley waited until he heard the Lucario's door shut to look back to his parents.

"...Is something wrong, Julley?" April asked, clearly concerned. Maxwell share the same sentiment but found it redundant to ask the same question his lovely wife just asked.

Cassidy and Julley looked at each other, Julley's crimson eyes holding up their confident facade, while Cassidy's blue eyes showed all the worry like an open book. Julley gave a deep breath before speaking.

"Mom… Dad…" He began, hesitating for a moment, silence filling the room.

"..."

"..."

"Cassidy is pregnant," Julley finally said, at first triggering no reaction as it took a moment to sink in. Maxwell seemed to smile, while April's eyes widened an absurd amount.

"WHAT!?" The female Umbreon screamed out in utter shock. Unsure she had heard her son correctly. "P-Pregnant?" April asked, looking at Cassidy, who nodded in confirmation. Then sure enough, she seemed to be quite a bit angry, more than Julley had anticipated. "Julley Solian! I raised you better than to do dumb things like this at this age!" April glared at her son, who hung his head in shame. This seemed to make something snap in Cassidy.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now, and we're both happy about the prospect, right Julley?" Cassidy declared, looking to her boyfriend. Julley nodded, as nervous as he was, he also couldn't deny that happiness that came with the knowledge that he was going to be a father. Julley supposed that all of the questions that had come up the other day about their children were now going to be answered in a matter of time.

"You're both 16! Even if you're happy about it does not mean you're _ready_ for it," April said, making a good point. Damn, Cassidy couldn't think of a way to argue against that, since the Umbreon was entirely right. Her and Julley definitely weren't ready to be parents… The worst part was that Cassidy would probably need help with being a good mother from either April or Claire, but if both of them were angry about it… Surprisingly, it was Maxwell that came to her rescue.

"April, dear, there's no need to be so hostile. What's done is done, as Cassidy said. The best we can do is to help them." All of the others looked in shock at the Absol. April because she couldn't believe her husband would support something so irresponsible. Julley because he had never seen Maxwell so serious before. Cassidy because Maxwell was supporting a girl he barely knew.

April then thought about what Maxwell said, sighing, still angry, but ready to put it away in a box to never be opened again. "Right… Cassidy, if you need any help with anything, I'll always be there to help you, alright? I know how hard it can be being a mother for the first time." April said, giving the Glaceon, the mother-to-be of her grandchildren, a reassuring smile. Cassidy smiled back, nodding.

Julley and Cassidy got up after a bit more talking. "Cassidy is going to stay the night here. Is that alright?" Julley asked. Maxwell and April both gave their approval of the idea. Julley and Cassidy both began to head upstairs, Julley being stopped halfway up the stairs by Maxwell.

"Julley, do you think I could speak to you for a minute or two?" the Absol asked. Julley looked to Cassidy for her permission to accompany his stepfather, the Glaceon nodding.

"First door on the left," Julley said, telling Cassidy where his room was located. She nodded, heading up the stairs. Julley went back to the stairs, joining his father on the ground floor of the house. "Yeah?" Julley asked, looking at his stepfather's smile. Well, at least it wasn't going to be anything bad that he was about to be talked to about.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm proud of you," Maxwell said, catching the Umbreon off guard.

"F-For what?" Maxwell merely smiled as a response, waiting a moment before speaking again.

"You know what for. I can tell what you're doing for Cassidy, acting brave and confident about this whole ordeal you two are going into. It takes a lot of willpower to do that Julley, not every man can do what you're doing, and you're still a boy. That's something to be proud of!" Maxwell patted Julley on the head, making the Umbreon laugh a bit. For once, Julley didn't feel what he usually felt around Maxwell, which was usually a lack of caring, and even a slight bit of disdain. Now, he actually felt appreciation for his stepfather. Julley was glad that the Absol was supportive of him and Cassidy, and now Julley was also glad that the Absol had noticed what he was doing. Julley agreed with the Absol, he had barely been doing it for long, and Julley could already tell that keeping himself cool like this was going to be a challenge.

"Thanks… dad." Julley called Maxwell something he thought he would never call him, at least in a casual, unforced way. The Umbreon even surprised himself with the use of the term so casually, but Julley realized how much that meant to Maxwell when he saw the Absol's beaming face.

"Just know, son, that I'm behind you 100%. Now, get going upstairs, I'm sure Cassidy is waiting for you." Julley nodded, padding up the stairs.

* * *

Cassidy entered Julley's room, only to realize that the Umbreon was right. This place really _was_ a mess. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages! Although, she supposed that kind of made sense, after all, did the Umbreon really have much of a reason to clean it? He was hardly ever in his room, aside from sleeping.

She heard the door opening again behind her, Cassidy turning around to see who it was. She was expecting Julley, but instead she got Jasmine.

"Hey, Cassidy, you're actually staying here for once? What, is there a blue moon?" Cassidy and Jasmine both laughed at the small joke. "It is great to finally see you staying here, but what was all of that about? You and Julley needing to talk to our parents alone, I mean."

Cassidy sighed, deciding she may as well tell Jasmine. There was no reason to delay the inevitable. She didn't want to make Jasmine angry by making the Lucario think that she didn't trust her. "...Julley and I are going to be parents…" The effect was immediate, the Lucario laughing like a crazy pokemon. "J-Jasmine! I'm serious!" Cassidy said seriously.

"I k-know! It's j-just that I TOTALLY called it!" Jasmine said, being interrupted by bouts of laughter. Cassidy was starting to get a little angry, she didn't really see this as any sort of laughing matter at all!

"Jasmine! This isn't something to laugh about!" Cassidy nearly yelled, looking quite hurt that Jasmine would just laugh about this.

"I mean, come on it's at least _LITTLE_ funny!" Jasmine argued, still laughing a bit. After that, a familiar voice to the two of them rang out from behind Jasmine, but Jasmine had never heard it laced with so much anger before.

"No, Jasmine, it isn't." The voice belonged to none other than Julley, the Umbreon standing in the doorway ,having just finished his conversation with his father. "Get out of my room. Now." He commanded, sounding fierce, even though he knew that he himself could not back it up against someone like Jasmine, even though he would never physically harm his sister.

"Pfft, and how do you plan to make me?"

"I'll invoke the wrath of my mother." Well shoot, that may as well have been a super effective hit from someone 50 levels higher than her. Jasmine was out of that room faster than you could say 'And she's gone!'. With that over, Julley walked over to Cassidy.

"You okay, Cass?" Cassidy nodded, nuzzling into the Umbreon's neck again. The Glaceon had never really experienced much of her boyfriend being defensive over her, and she wasn't going to lie… she liked it, a lot in fact. It was comforting, in its own special way.

"I know it's a bit early, but do you wanna get some sleep?" Cassidy asked, to which Julley responded with a nod. The two got into the Umbreon's bed, which was actually a bit larger than Cassidy's which surprised her. Since she had a more wealthy family, so she had expected the opposite to be true. Well, it would be useful that's for sure, once they had the kid and all. Of course, that assumed that she would be staying over here, which she wouldn't mind.

Cassidy was surprised to feel Julley's paws wrap around her body. Usually It was the other way around. Well, she wasn't going to complain, that was for sure. Though, it did lead her to wonder… had something really changed in the Umbreon? If it did, she liked it, and she hoped that the change was here to stay.

* * *

It was around noon the next day, and Cassidy and Julley were quickly approaching Cassidy's house. Cassidy was prepared for the worst, and so was Julley, going off of what Cassidy had guessed about her mother's reaction. If things went the way Cassidy had guessed, it was going to be a rough day for the soon to be parents.

Hesitating for only a moment, Cassidy opened the door to her home, finding the entrance hall empty. "Hello?" Cassidy called out, waiting for a response.

"In here, dear!" That would be Claire, yelling from the living room. Cassidy and Julley both look at each other, bracing themselves for the painful yet inevitable. They walked into the living room, seeing Claire sitting on the couch, enjoying an after work snack and TV Show.

"...Mom, can Julley and I talk to you for a minute?" Cassidy asked, Claire nodding and turning the TV off.

"What's up?" Cassidy and Julley looked at each other for a moment, Julley nodding to encourage the Glaceon.

"Mom… I… I'm pregnant." Claire sat there for a moment, before smiling and looking around.

"Alright, where's the cameras? This is one of those prank videos Cooper had been talking about, right?" Claire asked, laughing. Then she looked back to Cassidy and Julley, seeing only seriousness and concern on their faces. ...Oh no. This was real, wasn't it? Julley found himself tackled in an instant, the Espeon a blur as she tackled the boy who she had previously supported, she had even _encouraged_ this Umbreon to be her daughter's girlfriend. She thought she could trust this boy around her daughter! Clearly, her trust had been misplaced…

"Who do you think you are, Julley!? Making me trust you then betraying that same trust by doing this to my daughter!?" Claire yelled, growling at the Umbreon. Cassidy screamed, rushing over and pulling her mother off of Julley before anything drastic could happen.

"Mom! Stop! Don't worry, Julley and I… we're going to be alright!" Cassidy said, trying to soothe her mother, Julley standing back up and speaking himself.

"Ms. Blizzards, please listen! I understand that you're mad, I was mad at myself to when Cass told me. I can't believe the mistake I made, but I won't leave your daughter, not in a million years. I'm going to stay with her and help raise the child I created. Alright, Claire?" Claire looked into the eyes of the Umbreon in front, looking for any sign of dishonesty, but she could find none. She sighed.

"Alright then, but if you leave, may Arceus have mercy on my soul."

 **I won't.**

 _Thanks, man, glad you have my back._

 **No problemo, Julley.**

Julley nodded, and Claire left to go upstairs. Soon enough, Cassidy and Julley also went upstairs, heading to the Glaceon's room. The couple decided to take a nap, but Julley had a hard time falling asleep. He decided to head downstairs, careful not to awaken the Glaceon beside him. What Julley was about to encounter was something he was unprepared for. As he passed by the living room, he heard a voice: Cooper.

"Julley." Julley backpedaled, making eye contact with Cooper. "Come here, we need to talk." Julley knew that this was going to be about. The Umbreon was willing to bet that Cooper had either over heard or Claire had already told him about the child. Nonetheless, Julley entered the living room again, sitting across from Cooper.

"...I think you know what this is about," Cooper said,his eyes showing a fiery seriousness.

"I do." Julley looked back, trying to hide his fear, but he knew he was failing.

"Then surely, you understand why I'm half tempted to Thunderbolt you right now." Julley nodded, as with Claire, he understood the rage that the Jolteon was feeling. Not only had he deflowered his sister, he also left her with a child. Julley would probably feel similar to the Jolteon were he in Cooper's position.

"I do, and if I were in your position, I'd want to Thunderbolt me too." Cooper smiled, well, at least Julley understood the magnitude of the situation.

"Well, good that you know the weight of what you did. Julley, you've come too far with her now. You know you can't back out now, right?" Julley nodded.

"Yeah… and I don't plan on backing out. I'm not leaving the child and Cassidy alone."

"Good… and if you do ever 'opt out', I'll personally sign you up to 'opt out' of life as well." Cooper glared at Julley, the Umbreon feeling like the Jolteon was staring right into his soul. Julley gulping, nodding slowly.

"R-Right…" Julley was frightened beyond belief, but was relieved to hear the gentle tone return to Cooper's voice. Quite the mood switch…

"Now… I know you alone won't be able to support her and the child financially, so I'll help you and her, but you've got to contribute your fair share too, Julley. You'll need to find a job, and I'll help you with that. We can start searching in a couple days, alright?"

"A-Alright." Julley nodded, Cooper sighing and heading back upstairs. Julley couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had survived the endeavor of telling both families that he had impregnated his girlfriend too many years early. Julley already felt a lot older just from the experience of these two days. The Umbreon thought back on the two days, realizing that they could have gone so much worse than they did.

Julley got up, going to get a glass of water, which was originally what he had come downstairs to do in the first place. What, did you honestly think Julley was hoping to run into Cooper and get his life threatened? As he was getting his glass of water, Julley heard someone else coming down the stairs. At first, he thought it was Cooper again, but then he saw that it was Cassidy. She must have woken up from her nap.

Cassidy yawned, before greeting Julley again. "Hey, Julley, what are you down here for?" The Glaceon asked, getting something to drink much like her Umbreon companion before joining Julley at the kitchen table.

"I was just getting something to drink," Julley said, taking another sip of his water. He could tell that the Glaceon wanted to talk about something, but she wasn't for some odd reason. "...Is there something you wanted to talk about, Cassidy?"

"Well… we need to think about names, don't we?" Cassidy asked nervously, thinking that she may have pushed this onto Julley too soon.

"...I guess we do. What would you want to name them?" Julley waited for her response, curious to see what his girlfriend could come up with.

"Well, how about I come up with the boy name, and you come up with the girl name?" Cassidy asked, only doing this because she had an idea for a boy name, but not a girl name.

"Well… alright, what do you got?" Julley asked, finishing his glass of water.

"Julius." Julley was surprised that she would take this direction, since there was no doubt in his mind that the similarity between the name she had come up with and his name were not coincidental.

"So, like my name, then?" Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah ,I like your name a lot… but it would feel weird having two people I call Julley in one house." Julley agreed wholeheartedly. That would get confusing, fast.

 **That, and the world already has to deal with one of you, I don't think we need another one of you.**

 _I figured you would say something like that._

 **Wait, does that mean I'm getting predictable? Damn, I need to step up my game then.**

"Well, Julley, what name did you come up with." Hmm… Julley thought long and hard about this. He wanted to come up with something unique, he didn't want his daughter's name to be forgettable. Something that stuck out, something that would be beautiful, just like her, so long as she looked anything like her mother did. Suddenly, a name popped into his head, the Umbreon not quite sure where it came from.

"...Anais." Cassidy smiled at the nae,. It was beautiful, it was… perfect.

"...That's a perfect name, Julley. Way better than Julius for sure." Julley chuckled sheepishly at the compliment to the name he had come up with on the spot.

"Thanks, Cass," Julley said, getting up, Cassidy getting up as well, walking beside hima s they went to the stairs again.

"No, thank you, Julley, for everything." Julley and Cassidy shared another kiss before heading upstairs, ready to face the future together. Nowe not just as a couple, but as the parents of their child. Both of them knew that despite what hardships their parenthood may bring them, they would be happy with their little family.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! I put a lot of work into this, so I hope you all like it! Now, I've been given some very special news to share with you regarding 'That Glaceon 2'.**

 **First of all, the OFFICIAL title is "That Sylveon", but that's all I can tell you about it aside from another little fact…**

 **And that is that we'll see ya next Tuesday, folks! That's March 14th, 2017. So if you're reading past that date. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO READ IT YA SILLY. WHAT'S THAT YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT? GO READ IT AGAIN THEN!**

 **-Jirulius**


	54. There's a Chapter 54?

THAT GLACEON

I bet you guys weren't expecting this! How could I let a story end without adding a couple of extra filler shenanigans into the mix? This is something that I whipped up within my spare time, so forgive me if the quality is kind of crappy. This follows the events of chapter 53 as you know it, but not directly afterwards – Don't fret; you'll see.

 **GIRATINA WAS HERE.** Now that I have your attention, let me use the time here to notify about a special Discord chat made by Jirulius, appropriately named 'That Universe'. It's just there to hang out with us, and talk about whatever, you know? if you'd like to join, just send either myself, Awesome Sawss, or Jirulius a PM, and we'll set you up with the server address from there. We look forward to seeing you on the chat!

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

23 year old Cooper paced back and forth just outside the nurses' emergency room. The painful shrieks of his sister can be heard from miles away. If the current agenda had not been obvious already, 9 months-pregnant near-mother Cassidy's time had come. Now, the only people who were allowed in that room were the nurses, Julley, and Cassidy herself, calling out Arceus' name as if he was actually going to listen.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked to the families of the Blizzards' and the Breon-Solians', two alliances soon to be merged into one. On one side, his mother conversed about serious topics with Julley's. The Umbreon was very friendly to begin with. He could see where Julley got his manners from.

To his left, a Lucario named Jasmine chatted on and on and on with his soon-to-be wife, Zoey. The two got on like cheese on toast. Jasmine was a very distinguished young woman, around 17 years of age. She was very careful in her articulation, and seemed very feisty upon first glance. However, judging by the way she talked with Zoey, she must have a mind filled to the brim with sexual innuendos.

Finally, on the other side of the hall, directly in front of his, Julley's father, Maxwell, sat next to his little brother, who was showing the Absol the newest 'Battling Simulator' video game on his handheld device. It was the newest update, so it contained the latest additions of battlers to the game, such as a 90 rated Brendan Bursyamo, a 88 rated Sally Easel, and a 85 rated Tyson Tornupto.

Maxwell seemed to be the ideal father for anyone, really. Cooper was glad to see that there was some sort of father figure to lead Cody's life into a better one. At his old rate, chances were that he was gonna become one of those super gaming nerds; their mother wouldn't approve.

Overall, Cooper was happy as always - Happy that he was going to see the joining of two families into one. Happy that he was going to witness the newest addition to the Breon-Solian-Blizzards family. Happy that he had a family.

Cooper looked back at the Zoroark that conversed with the Lucario. Speaking of families, Cooper was sure that he was soon about to have one of his own. However, it struck him as embarrassing when he realized that his sister, that was 6 years younger than he was, was just in the other room, imminently giving birth to a child. Yet, he hadn't come to that stage yet. He was about nine months short of that.

"Yeah, so Brendan Bursyamo is my boyfriend." he heard Jasmine claim, perking his ears up to hear more clearly. "He's currently one of the best fighters in the world, too, and also gets about 20,000 Pokedollars a week."

Zoey grinned, baring a lot of teeth as she listened to the Lucario brag. "It must be amazing to have a boyfriend who's a professional fighter. He's HAWT, too, right?"

Jasmine nodded, eliciting both companions to laugh heartily. Cooper could feel a giggle coming onto himself, too, but managed to hold it in.

"Of course! He works hard on the mat, and in the bedroom, if you catch my drift?" mumbled Jasmine, as the two laughed some more. However, Cooper found it a little tricky to join in on their joke, since he was concerned that the barely eighteen year old Lucario was able to make the dirtiest jokes, even with the best of them.

Be assured, the conversations amid integrating families were all very hard to hear, courtesy of the feral screams that came from the room next door. But, everyone seemed to be talking to each other as if there was no serious depth to this situation right now. It was as if Cooper was the only person who evaluated the positives and negatives of the latest couple having a child so early. Sure, one could say that he always had a smile on his face, and was constantly the optimist of the bunch. However, as it would seem, Cooper was also the most anxious.

The screams got quieter, and suddenly, both rooms became silent. Eyes wandered across every able body. the beeps of a heart monitor was the only thing that was audible. Immediately, the door to the main emergency room violently swung open with an elated Julley holding a dormant Eevee wrapped in towels atop his head.

"IT'S A GIRL!" screamed the Umbreon, despite the fact that the cub nearly dropped out of his grasp.

Everyone chimed in with a chorus of a thousand Pokemon at once. Julley cried tears of happiness, as he carefully held the cub within his paws and maw.

Cassidy… Didn't do anything. She was still in the emergency room, unconscious on the bed.

Cooper laid against the wall next to the door and smiled, new life being born right before his eyes.

Jasmine whooped, as this meant that she too was eligible to have a child at her age.

Zoey grinned, winning the bet that she and Cooper made several days before.

Cody punched his hands into the air and raised a yell of achievement; There was finally someone younger than him that he could boss around.

April gasped at the cuteness of the cub, and the fact that she was able to see her children's children.

Maxwell also gasped at the cuteness of the cub, and also how it shattered his strong willed masculinity.

Claire had fainted on sight.

Arceus shed a small tear, but claimed that something got in his eye.

Giratina proceeded to point and laugh at Arceus, before he was struck with a psychic power that sent him barrelling out of the room, and into the hallway.

Sans Cooper, who still decided to remain slumped against the wall, everyone crowded around the cub, admiring all of her affectionate features such as her closed eyes, cheeks, and even the little forearms that could barely hold the Eevee's weight. However, a slightly consternated look came upon Julley's face as he stared at the baby.

"Um… I'm not very good with making up names… What should we name her?"

Cody was the first to pipe up, with an average reaction time of 0.001 seconds. "Oh! We should name her, Cady! 'Coz, it's like Cody, but with an-"

"We get it, Cody." said Cooper, stepping in to interrupt before Cody could diagnose the members of the family with his unique stupidity.

"That's not good enough, Cody. Instead, why don't you name her Carly?" suggested Claire, the Espeon that was undoubtedly one of the smartest between all of them.

"Yeah! That name is great, Mom!" yipped Cody, bouncing up and down. However, it didn't seem to get the same praise from the others as it did from the 10 year old Glaceon.

"I don't know, Mrs. B." countered Jasmine, a paw meeting her chin. "She definitely doesn't look like a Carly."

"Totally. Plus, I think that the child should be named Julia, instead." added Zoey, sticking her nose up into the air and running her claws in the strands of her glorious hair.

Julley thought it was a humble name to give the Eevee. Furthermore, it kind of sounded like his own name, and that was always cool. However, it sounded too similar to his name. Any further, and they'd get to 'Julley Jr.'

"That's one option." gruffly stated Maxwell, the father figure of them all. "Though, I always thought that Suzy was a great name to give to a child. It makes them sound pretty, like a princess."

Julley was still comprehending that those words came out from the mouth of his own father, which was incredibly weird.

"Maxie, I don't think that's the _best_ name that we could give her. How about… Eliza? Everybody loves Eliza!" It was time that April gave her two cents. Yet, to the others, it didn't sound very appealing.

"But Mom! That's just Lisa, but with a 'z' instead of a 's', and an 'e' at the start!" whined Julley, but April didn't seem to be having any of that.

"Just because you have your own child now, doesn't mean that I'm not still your mother!" retorted April. However. the one-sided argument fizzled out as the fray heard a throat being cleared from behind the circle that surrounded the cub.

"Uh, Mrs. Breon Solian? If I can interject, shouldn't we wait until Cassidy gets here so she can name the child? Since, you know, it's _her_ child?" stated Cooper as a matter of fact.

April was caught off guard, her mouth agape and eyes wide open. "... I-I suppose so."

It was around here, that Julley felt incredibly awkward. He decided to walk back into the emergency room to lay the cub in her cot, before walking back outside, visiting the nearby vending machine so he could gnaw on something while he was waiting for the Glaceon to awaken.

* * *

Seconds grew into minutes, and minutes grew into hours. There were no signs of the Glaceon waking up anytime soon. Although the nurse measured her heart rate and blood pressure, which seemed to be healthy either way, Cassidy still hadn't opened her eyes.

Julley, who was gnawing on a non-branded candy bar, sat in his seat inside the emergency room, not feeling the same elation that he did two hours ago. As of now, he felt miserable, as he wasn't sure whether their child would ever get to see her mother at this rate. All kinds of pessimistic thoughts raced around his brain at this point. To keep him going, he needed some sort of clarification from a professional that Cassidy was going to be okay.

"Uh, N-Nurse?" began the still nervous Umbreon.

The Blissey, who stood next to the bed of the slumbering Glaceon, turned around. "Oh! I'm Nurse Happinas! How can I help you, sir?"

"I just wanted to know if Cassidy was going to be alright." admitted Julley, looking down at the floor.

Nurse Happinas giggled, as if there was nothing wrong at the moment, making Julley wonder how they cope with surgeries around here if they were so happy around here.

"Don't worry, sir! She's not seriously comatose or anything. She's simply… Uh, sleeping!" rationalized the Blissey, smiling broadly and winking at the Umbreon, making him feel a little bit less safe.

"Thanks, Nurse. Though… Can't you like… Use a defibrillator or something?"

The Nurse suddenly looked at him as if he had grew another head.

"Kid. She's asleep and her heart's fine. In what world would you need a damn defibrillator?"

Julley was taken aback. He thought Blisseys were supposed to be nice.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry."

Nurse Happinas walked over to the window and huffed. She was barely being paid by the hour. Her weekly wages dropped like they weighed a ton, so she was essentially wasting her time here. She may as well attempt to make herself more acquainted with the Umbreon, disregarding his stupidity. Hopefully, it wouldn't run in his family.

"If I could, sir, may I ask what name you gave to your child?"

Julley was concerned that the Blissey performed 180s as if her emotional stability was on a skateboard.

"Well, we started with Cady, then Carly, Julia, Suzy, and finally, Eliza. Personally, I think Amber would be suitable for her, since that's my third favourite colour. My first, is black, by the way. Anyways, we haven't come to a conclusion just yet." explained Julley, before he took another bite out of his candy bar.

"Ah, so you're waiting for… Uh, Cassidy, is it? To wake up, yes?" Julley nodded. This Nurse should be his new advisor, as opposed to Arceus. Where were they, anyway? "Well, in the case that you get impatient, may I suggest the name, Nymphia?"

Julley wasn't so sure that he should be taking names from someone that he had just met today.

"It's alright. I know that Cassidy will think of something. In fact, I remember her telling me a name that she wanted to give our child… Hm…" Brace yourselves, Julley's thinking again. "I think it was… Ann… Anna? Something like that."

Nurse Happinas rested her head on her… On her… Whatever she calls arms, and started to think, too.

"Perhaps, sir, you mean Anabell?" tried the Blissey, but to no avail as Julley shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was more of a Ania." said Julley, putting his thinking cap on.

Nurse Happina turned around, noticing something quite spectacular. "Well sir, perhaps we can now ask madam here, who has finally awoke from her slumber!"

Julley's face lit up with happiness, his eyes glimmering expecting to see his loved one return back to the land of the living. On the other hand, what was actually reality was Cassidy, eyes red and fur an absolute mess. In short, she did not seem happy to see Julley again.

"C-Cassidy! Y-You're awak-"

"Save it, Julley! I can't believe that you forgot what we said we were going to name our child!"

 **Alright, I know I was a little late to the party, but she heard all of that?**

Julley saw that Nurse Happinas did very well to slowly inch her way over to the door and get away safely. It was in her best interest, nonetheless. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, as he was in the wrong completely.

Cassidy continued her rant as she sat up in her bed, staring deep into the Umbreon's past, present and future. "ANAIS! We said we were going to name her ANAIS if it's a girl, and what do you know!? It just so happens to be a GIRL!"

Julley flinched under the onslaught of scathing scolds thanks to the very irate Glaceon. "I know, Cass. I'm sorry, I really am!"

"Really?! You're telling me that I went through labour for the last ten hours, screaming my head off trying to push a baby out of my body, and you couldn't even remember our child's name?!" screamed Cassidy, looking as if she was about to leap and claw at the defenseless and vulnerable Julley.

Julley sat there, silent, unable to get even one word out. He'd done goofed it up now, all because he was unable to remember a name that they had agreed on barely a year ago.

Before Cassidy could resume chastising the Umbreon who apparently hadn't anything to say for himself, Cooper stepped into the room, frowning at the sight of the positions of Cassidy and Julley.

"Cassidy, I can hear you shouting from outside! Is everything alright in here?" asked Cooper, sternly staring at the duo.

Cassidy now took her eyes of her victim to bark her problems at the Jolteon. "You wanna know what's wrong? I told Julley exactly what we were going to name our child last year, and he forgot what it was! He said it was… Anabelle or something. We agreed on ANAIS!"

Cooper looked at the terrified Umbreon, before glancing back at the unimpressed Glaceon, realising the gravity of the issue at hand.

"Oh! Of course! That was my bad, Cass. Julley told me that the name was to be Anais a while ago, but earlier today, I told him that it was Anabelle, since I was the one who forgot. Julley tried telling me that it was Anais, but I was pretty sure it was Anabelle, so I told him that it was so you wouldn't get so mad. Uh, turns out I was wrong. It was my fault, Cass." explained Cooper, hanging his head in 'shame'.

Cassidy glanced over to Julley. "Julley… Is that true?" The only thing that Julley did was nod. The last thing he wanted to do is try and be some sort of hero. In the instant of barely a second, Cassidy leaped at the Umbreon, arms out, hugging him one the spot, refusing to acknowledge the soreness in her loins. "Oh Julley! I-I'm so sorry! I was just all stressed from what was going on! I didn't mean to blow up at you like that! Please forgive me!"

Julley saw Cooper over Cassidy's shoulder, giving him a sly wink before leaving the room. He was a lifesaver. Julley had to find some sort of way to pay him back someday. Meanwhile, Julley rubbed Cassidy's back, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, Cass. It happens." rationalized Julley into the ice type's ear. He could hear Cassidy sniffle from there.

"Please… Can we forget about this?" pleaded Cassidy, backing away a bit from the embrace. Julley smiled and nodded again, letting go of his loved one.

"Now, let's go and see our child. Anais." whispered Julley, taking Cassidy's paw and slowly leading her out of the room, where their child could finally meet their parents.

* * *

That's it! Huh, didn't take as long as I had expected it to. Then again, it was only half the length of an average 'That Glaceon' chapter. I thought that you guys deserved a little bit of knowledge about Julley and Cassy after 'That Glaceon' officially ended, so that's why this is here. Thanks to you all, regardless of whether you read 'That Glaceon' or 'That Sylveon'. Although, the majority of the preference seems to be with the latter. Also, my thanks to Jirulius for coming up with the arbitrary names, too. I bet he really had fun beta reading XD

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar/Jirulius

* * *

"Heyo!"

"Hello?"

"Brendan! It's me! Jasmine!"

"Really? I can't really recognise your voice all that well. The reception in Johto is absolute potato."

"It's alright, you've been abroad for about 4 months on your little battling tournament thingy. Aren't you feeling homesick by now? You've been to Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola. When are you coming back to Hoenn? I miss you."

"Uh… I think we have one last match, but it's in Though, I've never really had much of a home to look forward to. So, what are you doing?"

"We're heading to the hospital, Cass is giving birth."

"No way! That means I'll be an uncle, 'coz she'll be my niece!"

"Yes, ya goofball."

"In fact, they should name her An-niece… Brais? Anais! You know, because it's like 'An' and 'Neice'!"

"...Brendan, I love you to bits, but even I think that's stupid."

"Haha, I was just messing around. Make sure you call back to tell me what they named their kid."

"No problem, goofball. See you soon."


	55. Chapter 55

THAT GLACEON

 **This is it - Thank you, thank you all!**

This was mainly one of the reasons why the fifteenth chapter to 'That Sylveon' was delayed so much. Though, no excuses here. The main reason why it was delayed, was most mostly due to procrastination, so sorry about that XD. Yet, I could only imagine that you guys would be wondering why there is another 'That Glaceon' chapter. Well, as we approach the 12th of July, 2017, you'd actually find that it would be the 2 year-anniversary of 'That Glaceon'! That's crazy, to believe that this story has been up for two whole years! I'd like to thank all of you - Every single one of you - for reading this story for all this time. Completing my first fanfiction has been a massive accomplishment, and it could not have been done without the help of you guys! So, a thousand hugs from me to the each of you, and a million from Luan! From the bottom of our hearts, and then some, both Luan and I dearly thank all of you. If I was to go back in time and tell myself how much this story was gonna grow before I made it, the 15 year-old me would never believe it! But, you guys have made a life long dream a reality. You are all amazingly beautiful, no matter what anyone says. Thank you all.

Although saying it here won't do much justice, for all of the support you've given me, it's the very least of the least that I can do. So, to make it up to you, here's a super-secret special bonus chapter that a lot of you wanted. To be honest, I know I wanted it too. So, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget how magnificent and fantastic you all are!

By the way, on this exact day of the chapter's release, which is the 8th of July, it's just so happens to be my birthday, too! Interesting how it's all working out now, isn't it? I wonder what Luan's gonna get me :P

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon, nor do they own any other mentioned copyrighted franchises in this story.

* * *

Now 18 years of age, Julley looked at himself in the mirror. A few inches taller than he was 2 years ago, but nonetheless, he hadn't really changed much. A white bowtie that complimented his jet black fur sparkled like a diamond. It was arguable that he was now a man, but today, it was the day that he became an adult.

"So, you think that you're finally ready?"

That came from the Blaziken that stood beside him. Brendan, now a revered professional battler for the Emerald Deltas strolled into view of the mirror as well. At this very moment, the regional treasure towered about the crittering yet growing Umbreon. A slim-fitting white and gold waistcoat hugged all of precious torso muscles like a rubber band. In order to be a best man, you had to dress well.

Julley smiled and looked directly at his best friend. "I can't say that I'm not nervous, but I sure am ready!"

As one could infer, the Umbreon was seconds away from finally joining his loved one in holy matrimony, joined by his best man Brendan Bursyamo, and his wife, Jasmine Bursyamo, who was without a doubt the chief bridesmaid, or maid of honour, as they say in Kanto. In his private room within wedding grounds, Julley groomed every strand of his fur just to look like the husband he wanted to be for his wife. He had even gotten Brendan to help him with those 'hard to reach' areas. Though, the Blaziken would rather not talk about that.

"Well, I'm sorta glad I'm seeing all of this happen. I'm really happy for you." admitted the slightly blushing Blaziken, flattening out any creases that may have appeared on his waist coat.

Julley inwardly smiled as he was flustered himself. "Thanks a lot. It means so much to me."

That was sort of ironic, considering the things said at the bachelor party. But due to the various mishaps that had occurred on that day, the refrained from talking about it at any given time.

The door opened, as a shaky Typhlosion peeked his head through the opened door. "Hey guys? Can we just go over this schedule once more?" he asked. Francisco Tyonisus Haephastus-Vulcus Tornupto had always been a dear friend to Julley, albeit not as much as someone like Brendan or Cooper. However, he was still someone he had respected greatly.

"Sure. Come in." beckoned Brendan, seeking a chair to do some reclining on. His long legs had done a lot of work recently, what with all of the exercise that he did daily. It was nice to settle down once in awhile, and perhaps catch on with his wife, friends, and as of now, his one year-old son. However, travelling to other regions made this a trial, and it would be considered a miracle to be able to fight at home. His fellow teammates became his new family, spending most of his time with Sally Easel, the Sneasel that grew up in his hometown, and watched him progress through his battling growth, from Torchic to Blaziken.

Tyson entered the room, holding a small sheet. The Typhlosion that was essentially a pillow shyly walked into the room, closing the door behind him. A white bowtie, sort of like Julley's, sparkled with every mirror he passed. As his fellow friend Brendan did, Tyson also had a professional battling career of his own - yet, he was a member of the Ruby Omegas, the fierce and feisty rivals to the mainstream battlers that were the Emerald Delta's. Though, between himself and Brendan, this was a constant personal battle to see who could win amongst them. Although, counting both league and tournaments, Brendan was always able to best him. That wouldn't stop him from training constantly to finally win someday. He knew that Bonnie would always be on his side… Well, most of the time.

"So, just lemme run through this whole thing again to reassure me. So, first things first, you and Cassidy get married and all, then we have the little party and stuffs, and the toasts, then we party some more... and that's it?" inquired Tyson, looking down at his list.

"Huh? That can't be it? I thought there was going to be a dance solely for Cassidy and I?" said Julley quite defensively, yet that attitude couldn't stop the blush that then appeared on his face.

Contrary to the very direct and vicious personalities a Typhlosion should have normally, Tyson looked closer at his sheet, which supposedly had all of the upcoming events all properly planned out. "Uhhh… It doesn't say that on the sheet?"

Brendan outstretched a talon, using his digits to bring the other fire type over. "Tyson, lemme see that sheet you have." Tyson complied, handing the piece of paper, to which Brendan read out the following: "Eggs… jam… Milk?! Wow, that's a lot of milk… Wait, what?!"

"Hey! ¡Tengo responsabilidades! ¡Tengo mucho responsabilidades! That's my shopping list! Check on the back…" sputtered the flustering Typhlosion, snatching the sheet and turning it over for the Blaziken to understand.

"Oh… Well, everything else seems fine here. We may have to add the couples dance though. Who was arranging all of this anyway?"

"Oh, um, um…"

* * *

The dynamic trio of Jasmine, Bonnie, and newcomer Zoey gawked at the long, frilled white dress that Cassidy wore. It was beauty at it's most simplest, and could not get any more simpler than that. The dress hung over her like a pampered curtain, but gave enough space for her to move freely, as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Oh, my gawsh, Cassidy!" squealed a pregnant Bonnie, slamming both of her talons around her beak. Her and Tyson had been a couple for a while now, so at the ripe ages of 18 and 17, the two had decided to have a child of their own. Discussion in their bedroom led them to believe that they should name their child 'Francesca' should it be a girl, after her father, or 'Benny' if it was a boy, after his mother. "Like, that dress looks so gooood on you!"

Cassidy looked in the tall mirror before her, twirling around to catch all of her beautiful angles that were further enhanced by her dress. "Huh? You think so?"

"Bon-Bon has a point, Cass." said Zoey, who was currently the latest mother between them, admiring the Glaceon's attire with glee. The Zoroark had been married to Cooper for at least a year now, so it had come to a delight when she had gained news of the marriage of her favourite sister-in law and her peculiar boyfriend. "Zoey knows best! Julley's sure to be impressed!" she sang with a seductive wink, making the room fill up with laughter.

"Wow, I can't believe all of this is happening now! Like, can you believe all of this?!" Cassidy yipped, wanting to jump for joy as she did so. She already had Julley's child, and now, they were about to truly seal the deal.

"Pfft, I can. You guys click together like two puzzle pieces." smugly remarked Jasmine, using a file to trim down her nails. Brendan had been her husband for about a year now, and is certainly doing his job as the breadwinner of the family. Earning about 250,000 dollars weekly has really helped them in the long run, and they've even had time to give some of their fruits to the engaged Julley and Cassidy. Occasionally, Jasmine found it tricky to remember that she was a mother of one herself, with her child being the one-year old Barry. For a Torchic, he was very social, especially around Cassidy's kid, Anais. Those two were the best of friends… Well, at least that's what she saw from Barry's perspective. Oh, how Jasmine would love to see her child grow up to become a mature, young man. In fact, what's stopping her from having another child?

Bonnie turned to look at her lifelong friend. "That's rich coming from you, Mrs. Bursyamo!" joked the Blaziken, even making Jasmine smile a little. "I remember that you used to gawk over my brother every single day in highschool!"

Jasmine laughed, as did the four others in the room. "Well, a female such as myself cannot deny that your brother is undeniably HAWT."

A knock came from the door, alerting all presences in the room of a new member entering the room. Of course, it would be big brother Cooper poking his happy, grinning, yellow furred face through the opening.

"Hello, all! Just giving a heads up to- Wow, Cass, you don't really look like the little girl I looked after all those years ago!" guffawed the Jolteon, taking a glance at the Jolteon who swirled and spun in front of the mirror. "Anyway, the ceremony is starting now, and I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to walk you up that isle, Cass."

Cassidy turned to the Jolteon that stood in the doorway, a shock of major disbelief paralyzing her. "W-W-What? Already?" she sputtered, only to have Cooper nod his head.

"Yup. Believe it. That also goes for you guys, too." advised Cooper, turning to look at the other bridesmaids who should've been in the hall of imminent marriage a long while ago.

Zoey stood up from her reclining seat, helping the tired Bonnie up too, along with Jasmine as well. "Well, let's get outta here, then. Oh, and remember Cass! We'll be watching and cheering for you!" chirped Zoey, leading the trio of best friends out of the room.

Cassidy smiled as her older brother waited for her with a toothy smile. It was evident that he was happy himself. As she took her brother's hand and walked out of the room, she once again realized how amazing life is. Everyone was moving up a generation - Her parents, friends, siblings, and of course, herself. Life was the beautiful game, and she was a quarter of the way moving her counter across the board. Yet, as she trotted down the isle next to her brother, under the screeches of applause, the sight of the flower girl dashing confetti everywhere (Who bared a striking resemblance to one of her old highschool tutor teachers) and the sound of a piano playing classical music.

As the ceremony begun, the only thing that went through Cassidy's mind was what Julley was going to think of all of this. She had gotten his consent many times before, but there exists even a small shadow in the most illuminated of places. Hopefully… They shared the same thoughts…

* * *

Julley, Brendan and Tyson all sat in the private room, meant for groomsmen and the groom only. They had been waiting for a while now for Cooper to come and give them the green to go, but still, they hadn't heard anything from the Jolteon as of yet.

Slightly bored from the wait, Brendan reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box where he kept the ring to confirm the marriage between his two best friends. Huffing, he put it back in, opening his beak to speak to his fellow groom and groomsman. He made a small point to store the incredibly precious item somewhere safe.

"So like, are we just supposed to go out there, or what?" asked Brendan, sick of watching Tyson try to balance a small Oran berry on his nose.

Julley, from his seat in front of the grand mirror on the wall, turned around. "I don't think so. Remember, Cooper told us specifically to wait here while he sorted stuff out." The reply made Brendan and Tyson huff in despair, as they sat in silence some more.

"Well, fair enough." muttered Tyson, now grinding the Oran berry to bits inside of his mouth. "You know how women are and all, always taking their time and stuff with their make-up."

A disgruntled Julley grunted out of concurrence, while Brendan nodded his head, looking to make a contribution to the topic. With the many years that he had spent with his twin sister, he couldn't agree any more. "Tell me about it - Bonnie takes ages dressing herself just to go to the store."

The Typhlosion that was Tyson laughed, slapping his Blaziken buddy on the back as he did so. "Well, good thing you aren't gonna have to worry about that anymore. We've been looking for some good places to call home as of recent, and we saw this place just on the outskirts of Talonflame Heights - absolutely magnificent, it was."

The Umbreon amid the others gave a look towards the Typhlosion in complete disbelief. "Talonflame Heights? But aren't the housing prices over there super expensive of something?"

Brendan looked at Tyson. Tyson looked at Brendan. Both threw their heads back and laughed, but with all due respect, Julley had his own chance of beginning a professional battlin career. It was Brendan to explain what was so funny, attempting to do so in the nicest way possible. "Monsieur Julley, c'est s'appelle le Beau Jeu! Battling gets us loads of money per week, dude." slightly scoffed the Blaziken. "In fact, I'm discussing with my boss to extend my contract for a higher pay, but he also said he's looking to buy some new battlers."

The eyes of Tyson lit up in elation. "Really? As much as I'd love to battle in my home town of Johto, the Emerald Delta's would be an awesome place, too!"

A laugh poured out from the Blaziken's beak, but he was the only person who seemed to be having a chuckle then. "Francisco - once you play for the Ruby Omegas, there's no way you can play for the Deltas without being called a fraud or traitor!"

"Aww…"

* * *

Cooper stood proudly next to Cassidy up on the altar, really feeling like the big brother he was. He looked at the two sets of crowds that had been invited to the wedding. His family, some whom he had recognized immediately, on the left side, and of course, Julley's family on the right. While glaring at the huge groups of people, he had scoped his mother sitting on her seat, taking care of his latest and only child that was a Zoroark - Himself and Zoey had decided on the name, 'Chloe' as she was a girl, since it just fit so well. However, looking back up at his mother, the Espeon didn't look so happy. Suddenly, Cooper felt a prod nudging the back of his mind, most likely Claire trying to telepathically communicate with him.

 _Cooper! Where's Julley and the others?!_

 _Don't worry, Mom, they're righ-_

Cooper glanced over to his little sister, who didn't have an Umbreon standing beside her. Instead, the only thing she warranted was a distressed smile. And that's when the Jolteon realised, he had done goofed.

"Psst! Cassidy!?" whispered the electric type as quietly as possible. "I'm gonna go get Julley, just wait here, alright?"

"Wait, get Julley from where?"

Yet, Cooper had not responded. He zoomed down the isle with incomprehensible speeds, trying to look as fashionable and calm as usual while he did so. Taking a left here and a right there, Cooper had reached the private room of the groomsmen, one of which he was himself. Opening it with vigor, Cooper saw three unsuspecting Pokemon lounging about, balancing Oran berries on their noses. For some reason, he felt compelled to smush all of those dastardly blue fruits in the palm of his paw.

"What are you guys doing?!" he yelled, startling all three 'Mon in the room.

Julley nearly fell out of his seat. "Wha? We were waiting for you to tell us to come down the isle? How comes you hadn't told us earlier?"

"..."

"..."

"...COME DOWN THE ISLE!"

* * *

Seemingly alone though amidst the presence of many people, Cassidy stood next to the Pokemon who was to legally confirm the marriage, who was unsurprisingly Principal Latias, who was a woman of many talents. This was not one of them.

The Glaceon had felt her eyes watering and ears drooping over, hoping that Julley hadn't stood her up at their own wedding. Cassidy did not go through the pain of having a child just to be isolated at the altar. But, with every second that passed, Cassidy's will to keep up hope diminished.

However, the main doors of the massive room that was to hold their ceremony flew open - Four of a kind, formally in formation, cooly walked down the isle: A Blaziken on the left; A Typhlosion on the right. Behind them, a Jolteon, and of course, in the front, a calm, confident Umbreon, grinning as he strutted down the carpeted isle.

Finally, three of them had made it to the isle, while Tyson had taken a seat on the chairs to the left. Cassidy's grin widened even further when she saw her loved one walk onto the altar. Despite him being horrendously late thanks to the antics of her brother, Cassidy couldn't find it in her heart to fault anyone.

The entire room filled with cheers and applause, as Julley stood next to his soon-to-be wife, merely within a matter of seconds now.

Principal Latias, commonly referred to outside of school as "Latias" took this as an invitation to begin. "I take it that we can get this show on the road, now?" asked the legendary to the engaged couple, who both were as eager. Both the Glaceon and the Umbreon nodded excitedly, making the Latias smile. "Alright. We're all hungry from waiting, so I'll make this short and sweet."

"We're all gathered here today to witness the purest act of love between two Pokemon, Julley Breon-Solian and Cassidy Blizzards. Judging by your faces, I can tell that you two are more than promising to care for each other, cherish each other and so on." The crowd erupted with laughter as Latias looked down at Cassidy, who had a childish beam on her face. "Cassidy Blizzards, do you take this handsome 'Mon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Cassidy didn't have to think at all. She finally was able to say her two favourite words at her own wedding.

"I do."

Latias then shifted her vision to Julley, who was equally as happy. "And Julley Breon-Solian, do you take this 'Mon to be your loving, caring, wedded wife?"

Julley had this question gleefully haunting his dreams for a long time now. Finally, he was able to give it an honest answer.

"I do."

Latias then glanced at a smirking Brendan. "Brendan Bursyamo, may we have the ring?"

Brendan nodded, before winking at Jasmine, who had been taking care of Anais the Eevee and Barry the Torchic. The Lucario put Anais on the floor, and whispered into her ear. The Eevee then chirped and ran onto the stage into Brendan's arms. Brendan had searched a talon throughout the scruff of her neck, and pulled out a small navy blue box. Julley and Cassidy gasped in surprise when they saw their child come onto the altar to deliver their ring; the latter even let out a tear of joy.

The Blaziken then handed Julley the box, to which the Umbreon had taken the ring out from. The Latias smiled herself as their child scampered off back to Jasmine, before clearing her throat. "Now, may these rings serve as a symbol of your union, and may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The room was louder than ever, and the time could not have been anymore perfect. Cassidy lunged towards Julley, who was barely able to put the ring on her digit, smashing his lips against her own. They were now unified as one, husband and wife, as they were given a standing ovation by the masses in the area. Yet, no one could be as happy as the newly married couple were as of that millisecond. Happiness flew through the air and up into the sky, lighting it up as the clouds parted to let the sun get a view of the graciously wed duo. Not for one second did either Julley or Cassidy even think to part from their lover, but as the claps began to die down, Cassidy pulled away, taking a look at the Umbreon who was now her husband.

"I love you so much, Julley…"

"I love you just as much, Cassidy…"

* * *

The party was taken over to another venue, where people were able to enjoy themselves whether it be by burning off some steam on the dance floor, inhaling massive amounts of alcohol, or just sitting by the tables full of food on drinks. For Julley, it was the very last option. Unfortunately, he had lost his wife in the crowd, thus she was most likely enjoying the party with her friends. That was fine though; he was surely going to have too much of her once their honeymoon rolls around.

Across from him, Brendan sat in front of two empty plates, finding fun in tossing his son, Barry, up and down numerous times. The young Torchic found fun in it too, evident by the way he was chirping and tweeting for every second that he was in the air. Julley had to commend the Blaziken not only as a father, but as a person, too. That also led him to inquire about his choice where to keep their ring.

"Hey, Brendan?" the Blaziken father turned around, donning a beam as he had fun with his son. "I really liked what you did with Anais and the ring, but I definitely don't remember the ring having a diamond-encrusted circumference…" Julley squinted at his paw, gasping at what he saw. "And our names engraved to it?!"

Brendan held his son in his arms for a moment, only one of his talons covering the Torchic's entire torso.

"I know."

And once again, Brendan left the Umbreon in a frozen stupor, resuming to toss his son up in the air some more. Julley could've sworn that his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he further examined the ring.

 **Okay, okay, I know I promised you I wasn't gonna say anything, but if this guy isn't your best friend already, now would be a good time to say so.**

"B-B-But, how much did this cost?!" sputtered Julley, joyous just as much as he was amazed.

Brendan chuckled while catching Barry within his arms. "Naw, don't worry about that, dude. I just felt that it was sorta necessary 'cause… You know, I… I wasn't a very nice person to you during high school."

"Come on, Brendan! There's no way you can still be on about that!" scoffed Julley, leaning on the table while keeping an eye out on the dance floor. Hopefully he would catch something other than the sight of his father attempting to breakdance.

"I know, Julley, I know. I just felt kinda obliged to, it's in my blood!" excused Brendan, plopping Barry in his lap and grooming through his fiery-orange feathers.

Now it was Julley's turn to laugh, reeling back in his seat as he did so. "If that's the case, who knows how Barry's gonna turn out to be like? He'll probably be just like his father at this rate."

Brendan joined the fray of laughter, too. "He'll probably end up being too nice, in fact!"

The joke continued for a few more minutes, while a very confused Torchic placed in Brendan's lap simply ignored the bellows of chuckles and amused himself by pecking at the table. After what felt like centuries, two females arrived at the table, both surprising their respective husbands. One with a kiss, and the other with a hug.

Cassidy's lips left her husbands, leaving merely a trail of saliva as evidence. "There you are, sweetie! I was looking all over this complex for you!"

A smile came on Julley's maw as he dreamily stared into his wife's eyes. "That's all fine now. Come and stay here with Brendan and I! There's loads of cake here."

"So you're here for the cake? Why don't we go on the dance floor, Julley? They're playing wonderful songs!" asked Cassidy, keen on getting her groove on. From the other side of the table, Julley could here Brendan and Jasmine chuckling, most likely at the imaginary sight of him dancing.

"Wha? You know I don't dance, Cass! I've got like… 4 left feet!" Julley's pleas fell on deaf and adamant ears. His own ears even dropped flat on his head as he began to realise how little of a choice he had.

"Come on, bro! You ain't gonna be young forever!" persuaded Jasmine, pulling out a camera from seemingly nowhere, ready to take some pictures of this feat for… science.

Julley sighed, shrugging his shoulders. It was his wedding night, for Arceus' sake. He could at least make more of an effort to enjoy himself on the happiest day of his life. "Alright, alright, I'll go. But hey! Take it easy on me!" yelled the Umbreon, who was immediately dragged by an excited ice type.

The Lucario that was Jasmine Bursyamo turned around, grabbing the Torchic that was scampering all over the table. "And how's my little Barry doing?" she asked. For a response, Barry chirped in happiness, despite the fact that he probably had no idea what was actually going on in the first place. At the very least, the very young fire type put on a smile and flicked his wings about. "D'aww, isn't that nice!"

Brendan stood up, munching on a piece of cake as he scanned the very crowded area for Julley and Cassidy. Yet, a thought came to his mind while he did so. "Hey Jasmine… You don't suppose that… You know, _she_ , might be here, right?"

Barry was launched into the air again, higher and higher by the Lucario. "Nah, I doubt it. Julley wouldn't have given her an invitation, no matter how soft he may be." countered Jasmine, catching the Torchic again, before throwing him up one last time using all of her energy and effort this time. "Plus, I doubt she'd even want to show her face around. She'd still have a bad reputation over here, no matter how many times she apologizes."

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, smiling as he watched Julley switch on his boogie. The Umbreon there was doing things on the dance floor the Blaziken never even knew was possible. That, or he was reacting to some sort of electric shock. Nonetheless, he notified Jasmine, who laughed heartily and recorded the whole moment on her camera. Finally, she would be able to put her account on Pikachutube to some good use.

* * *

After a couple more hours of nonstop fun, the night had to come to an end somewhere. The music had come to a halt, as Brendan, Tyson and Cooper helped to usher the people out of the building, leaving the immediate family behind. Julley and Cassidy sat on a bench together, watching their friends and family do the work for them. It only felt appropriate on their very special day!

A sigh came from the ice type that was beside Julley. She snuggled right up to him, burying her cheek in his furry shoulder. "This day was absolutely undeniably the best day of my life, Julley." She gave his cheek a small lick as thanks for the things she had done for him. "Thank you so much!"

Julley felt the urge to giggle, but resisted it since he was no longer a little boy. "Aha, It's all good, Cass. I enjoyed myself a lot… I know I'm gonna enjoy our future together, too." nervously cooed the Umbreon. That wouldn't prevent the sweat drops from running down his forehead.

Cassidy leaned away from Julley, putting on her thinking face. Uh oh, better stand back. "Hmm. You know, speaking of our future, I was just thinking… I think we should have another child."

"W-What?! Another? But we just had Anais, a-and we'd still have to take care of her!" argued Julley, becoming a little red around the cheeks.

Cassidy laughed, giving her knee as slap as she roared. "We don't have to have a second child now! Maybe when Anais is around the age to handle herself, you know?"

It had sort clicked in the Umbreon's head now. "Oh. Ooh… Yeah, that would make some sense."

The hall was now full of the people that he had as immediate family and friends. Julley and Cassidy smiled as they noticed another Umbreon stepping their way in a very motherly fashion. Of course, the person who had taken the longest to warm up to their son's relationship had to be present at his wedding.

Immediately, April, the advancing Umbreon, snagged onto her son's cheeks with vigor, shaking them about wildly. "AWW! MY LITTLE BOY IS FINALLY A MAN!" she squealed, rocking her son back and forth with her frenzy of sudden force - much to Cassidy's amusement.

"Awh! Mom! Stop!" wailed Julley, trying to pry herself away from the hysterical Umbreon. "Not in front of Cassidy!"

April bellowed in laughter as she let her son go. "Haha! I'm so sorry Julley! It's just going to be so hard letting you go with your new wife!" she joked, nodding at a flustering Cassidy. "But of course, the Pidgey would have to leave the nest sometime. Who knew that my own Julley Bursyamo would be leaving so soon?"

A chuckle cut short by a sudden realisation left Cassidy stunned beyond belief. Julley was much of the same, as he opened his maw to inquire from his mother. "Uhm, Mom? That's Brendan's family name, not ours? We're the Breon-Solians, right?"

April quickly shut up and stared at her son with wide eyes - a scene of awkwardness was then escaped by a frantic smile put on her mouth. "Oh! Silly me! I've just been talking to that Brendan of yours recently. I'm really glad that Jasmine chose that boy!"

Julley and Cassidy worriedly laughed together. "Oh, haha… I guess." uttered the former, but, something about that statement worried Julley especially to no end. Nonetheless, his mother then left the Love-Pidgeys to be on their lonesome, as she took off towards the exit. Julley stood up, helping her to stand up on her four paws.

"Well, sorry about that. I'm a married man and my Mom is still being weird around me." half joked the Umbreon, taking a few steps towards the entrance.

Cassidy giggled a little, giving Julley a playful shove. "D'aww, don't worry about it! I think it's really cute!"

Once they had finally reached the exit where people would be waiting outside for them to show up, they took one last look behind them, noticing a small area in the center of the hall littered with orange feathers scattered about. Shrugging, Julley opened the door for them to pass through. Now a married man, Julley had now to think of his future, worry about his present, and keep in mind the past. And also, he had to shove those images of Cassidy out of his head sometime soon. But, he could barely blame himself. Julley had done a lot his life, and to believe he was only 18… It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey Julley! Come on, I wanna show you something Jasmine said I could do with my mouth!"

And Arceus, did he just love his life to bits.

* * *

Aaaand, that kinda concludes this whole story! Like, for real this time XD. Though, I'm very grateful for the support you had given me over the construction of these chapters. Like, I cannot thank you enough! It's been a great 2 years writing this story, and it's been even better getting to talk and hang around to everyone too! That's not to say that I'm exactly going anywhere, but from the bottom of my heart, I seriously thank everyone who read this story, from front to back. It's been like an adventure, and just feels so surreal to be finishing this! Thank you all!

A huge thanks especially, to my own dearly loved girlfriend, Luan. She's played a vital role in the making of this story (specifically, the wonderfully crafted lemons), and I just can't thank her enough. The hours that she and I put in are rocking in the hundreds at this point, but every second was worth it just to hear what you guys think. In that case, I'd love to thank you all again - all of those who decided to review, follow or favourite, thank you so much! I'll still be around though.

So, from the heart of West Latias city, and from every character, whether it be Julley or Mr. Telepo, thank you all for the amazing two years you've given me. I'll never forget this experience. So, just for that, I've written a little thingymajig below! Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Sitting on the highest chandelier in the center of the partying hall was a very scared, confused and terrified one-year old Barry. Hanging for dear life, his miniature talons shook in despair as he looked down at the floor below, measuring about 40 or maybe even 50 metres away. There was no way that he would have expected his mother to throw him up this high, to the extent that he ended up hitting the ceiling and landing on the (hopefully durable) chandelier. Barry had been up here for a long time, now, and with every second that passed, his level of consternation increased exponentially. He had tried calling out to his parents, but the music had drowned his pleas out in a liquid of high decibels and bad pop music. Oh well. It was a day in the life of Barry Bursyamo._

 _Without much warning, a bright, glowing figure appeared before the Torchic chick, shocking him and nearly making him lose his balance. He had never seen it in his life before, but whatever it was, it was absolutely beautiful to see. It seemed to be surrounded by an awe-inspiring pinkish aura as it levitated in the air adjacent to the chandelier. As Barry stared into it's eyes, he noticed that it's mouth began to open, speaking to him a fair, caring, motherly voice._

" **Come, my dear Barry."** it said, lowering down to his eye level. " **I will take you home."**

* * *

And well, here's the true end of 'That Glaceon'. Thank you all once again, and for those who read 'That Sylveon', I'll hopefully see you soon - Well, when I return from my vacation, which would be around the 3rd of August. Thank you all so much, again!

-Sincerely, Nester (Awesome Sawss) and Luan (Luanastar)


	56. What do you mean by, Chapter 56?

THAT GLACEON

 **100k views? Génial! Fantastique! D'autre adjectifs de Français!**

As you could guess, the occasion for this chapter is indeed, the 100,000+ views achieved over the course of this story. Thank you! Muy Gracias! Merci beaucoup! Saudé! Obrigado! I have no idea how to thank you any more! This accomplishment is quite outstanding, on all of your behalves. As a result, here's a chapter from me to you, as a personal thanks.

Also, 7,800+ words! That's pretty nice, I'd say! Also, for those who still have it, have a Happy Halloween!

Neither Awesome Sawss or Luanastar own Pokemon.

* * *

The crispy winds of winter flew above the settling city of West Latias. Despite the blue skies and cheery sunlight shining down on the town, it was still certainly cold enough to turn a small pond into a temporary ice rink.

All the while, a Lucario sat on a large, white and pristine sofa surrounded by the security of her house, away from the freezing breezes. In her lap, were two small Riolu's peacefully resting with their eyes closed. They looked exactly the same: Same height; Same age of seven years; One could even go as far as to say they were twins. The only way to differentiate them were two different coloured scarves that sat around their frail necks - One was green, the other was purple.

Then, a tall Blaziken walked into the large room, wearing a golden hoodie with their name printed on the back. Of course, it could only be _the_ Brendan Bursyamo to be wearing that silly combination. He took a seat next to the Lucario, carefully rubbing the green-scarf clad Riolu's cheek.

"Morning, Jasmine." spoke the Blaziken, taking said Riolu into his strong arms.

"Hmm, good morning, Brendan." moaned Jasmine, feeling the relief of a child's weight lifted from her paws.

"And, how are you this Saturday morning, dear Jacie?" **(JAY-SEE)** asked Brendan, snuggling the Riolu in his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

The small blue and black furred Pokemon stretched and shook her head briskly. "Not at all! Janine kept taking all the blankets! Don't you understand how cold it is?" **(JAA-NEENE)**

The Riolu in Jasmine's arms then immediately shot up straight, mouth agape with exaggerated shock. "As if, Jacie! Maybe if you got your big fat butt out of my face, we'd sleep better!"

"That's enough!" yelled Jasmine, setting Jacie down on the couch. "Now, when is my son getting here? It's been a bit more than a year and a half, and I want to see him already!"

Brendan smiled, forgetting about the arrival of his first-born on this exact day. "Calm down, dear! He's just come back a two year-long battling trip spanning seven different regions. Give him a break to rest; he's probably jet lagged from all of that travelling."

A smile lit up on Janine's face, but the same couldn't be said for her twin, Jacie, who had a very protruding pout on her maw. Although, this didn't go unnoticed by Jasmine, the elder Lucario.

"Now, Jacie, aren't you excited to see your elder brother return back home?" Jasmine inquired, squinting menacingly at the picky Riolu. "He's worked hard to get where he is now, so the least you could do is look alive!"

Jacie crossed her arms and huffed. "It's not that; you guys love Barry so much. I wanna get big cars and have hoodies with my name on them, too!" she ranted, rocking back and forth in the couch. Although it was is no way funny to her ears, for some reason, her father then burst out in laughter. "Hey, what's so funny!?"

Brendan put Janine to stand on the floor, before leaning over to talk to his daughter. "Well Jackie, your big brother Barry is an adult now - you're only seven! Barry works hard to get paid so he can buy his own cars, and get his own hoodies customly made for him. If you want what he has, you're gonna have to work for it."

Throwing her arms up in the air, Jacie groaned aloud, before walking out of the room, possibly to her room. Meanwhile, her twin made use of her time by picking up her portable video games console and settling down on the carpet. Yet, amid the large complex they all lived in, there was more than enough space for Janine to play on something a little more comfortable - it was mostly just a matter of preference.

"I think she's beginning to become spoiled." muttered Jasmine, crossing her legs and exhaling exasperatedly. "That, or she's experiencing mood swings a few years too early."

"She does that a lot, Mom. She just needs something to punch… or kick… or fire high-mass balls of plasma at. Something along those lines, t'sais?" casually stated Janine, mashing the buttons intensely. "I'll check on her in a second." Turning towards Brendan, as soon as Janine was awarded a break from her game, she asked: "Also Dad, who's the strongest fighter currently?"

Brendan put a talon under his beak, thinking long and hard. "Hmm… Well now that I'm retired, I'd take a swing in the dark and say… I have no clue, Janine. Only the future knows, eh?" he guessed, slouching back on the couch and turning on the large 65-inch television on the wall with a remote. "That, or of course, the TV knows too."

On the screen was a picture of a very familiar Barry Bursyamo, catching everyone's attention in the room - even a previously distraught Jacie had to scamper back into the lounge just to get a glimpse of her world-famous brother. He was certainly something to boast about in the school hallways.

The picture transformed in size, becoming smaller and moving to the bottom-right of the screen. Then, a Chatot appeared on the screen, wearing a formal shirt and tie.

" _Good morning, all; It's a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon. I'm Ćet Ubeća, here to present the latest sports news. We're looking at 22 year-old battling superstar Barry Bursyamo - allegedly the best senior battler since his father, Brendan Bursyamo - and his future at the Emerald Deltas. A number of clubs have been eyeing up the young battler, especially after his performances at the Kanto rally…"_

"Is that really my son?" yelped Jasmine, seeing her muscular boy portrayed as a true man on the big screen.

"Well, I don't know. Is it?"

A puzzled look befell everyone's faces, as they glanced around to see where the comment came from. The voice was so familiar, yet no one knew the source until a certain Lucario looked toward the doorway…

"Oh. My. Arceus." muttered Jasmine, flabbergasted at the sight of a Blaziken statue poised at the door frame. A purple hoodie hung over their shoulders like a broad twilight cape. They were certainly a lot taller than when they had initially left, and although they had grown in more ways than one - Their smile was still the exact same.

Jasmine stood up, as did the three others, examining the grinning Blaziken at the lounge door. None spoke a word. They could only gaze in shock.

The Blaziken opened their mouth to speak, holding their arms out wide open.

"E então, como está, minha mamai?!"

Immediately, Jasmine, Jacie and Janine all flew at the fire type hastily, nearly making him topple over from the force.

"Barry! My child, how are you? How was your trip? Did you get paid? Where's Lola? Do you have any grand-children for me?" rambled Jasmine, all the while latching onto him with a brutal hug.

"Jasmine, please. Give him some space, you guys." spoke Brendan, despite the fact that he was just as excited to see his son return from his trip. "You're probably hungry; Jasmine, please could you whip him up something to eat?"

"Saudé, tens razão." spoke Barry, patting his belly with vigor. "Estou com fome, obrigado mama!"

Everyone laughed but Jasmine, who could only fake laugh as she hadn't a clue on any word he said. Regardless, she left the room to quickly make some of Barry's favourite.

"Oooh, Barry! Tell us about your trip!" yipped Janine, crawling over to Barry's leg as he sat down on the couch.

"For sure! To start, we travelled all the way to Unova, and were able to win our matches there. Next, it was Kanto and Johto. After winning the "Ligue de les plus forts" and the "La Liga Fenomenal", we got to go to a massive after-party!" explained Barry, showing his younger sisters pictures of the massive party on his phone.

"You didn't get drunk, did you?" carefully asked Brendan, eyeing his son carefully. Surely, there would be no need to question him, though.

"Of course not, Dad! Je déteste le goût de l'alcool!" exclaimed Barry, shaking his head to Brendan's amusement.

"Haw haw! I was only kidding. Your sisters have been missing you for a long time - Especially Jacie here." told Brendan, nodding to the twin pair of Riolus sat on the carpet.

"Yeah, Jacie has been a mess without you around, big bro!" teased Janine, laughing, but backing away from her sister. Jacie stole a lot of traits from her mother, such as their tempers.

"N-No! I've been fine! It's just… a lot less fun with you around…" quietly admitted Jacie, blushing and looking towards the ground.

"Aw, don't worry Jacie; Once I go out and come back, we'll spar to your heart's content!" assured Barry, putting a smile on the young Riolu's face.

However, this promise didn't fall too well on Janine's ears. "Hey, but what about what I want? Sparring gets boring sometimes; I want to play video games with you guys, too!"

"There's no need to fret, Janine - We could play some of your video games when we take a break, alright?"

Janine nodded with a grin. She knew her brother was absolute garbage when it came to video games, but that was what made it all the more fun to watch him struggle with them.

"Hold on, Barry." interrupted Brendan, bringing up a talon. "You said you were going out and coming back… From where?"

"Of course! I was insisting on going out to visit Anais, just to see how she's doing. Maybe, I could catch up with Uncle Julley and Aunt Cassidy, too." Barry said, jangling his car keys with one of his digits.

Brendan nodded, understanding as per usual. "Well in that case, why don't you let me drive you there. That way, we could all go, and you'd get to have a rest. Plus, it's been awhile since I've seen those guys. It would make a great Saturday to see them again."

That agreement seemed like a good plan to them all. Jasmine came from the lounge door, holding a plate of Barry's favourite - ' _Un crêpe de Kalos - Le crêpe de la crêpe á la Jasmine._ The one and only.

"Oh, wow, Ma! Thanks a bunch - I was expecting something, anything but this!" Barry yipped, getting stuck into his meal as soon as he could.

Jasmine leaned over and delivered a caring kiss to the top of her son's feathery head. "Anything for my hard-working boy! Now, Janine - come and help Mommy clean up in the kitchen. After that, you guys need to go and get ready to go to Uncle Julley's house."

The gallant and grateful Janine upped and followed the Lucario into the kitchen, leaving Brendan, with two of his children in the lounge. Jacie scooched up to Barry on the couch, eyeing him enjoy his food carefully.

"Alors, mon frère - How are you doing with your girlfriend, Lola, hmm?" saucily asked the green scarf-wearing Riolu, leaning on the Blaziken's shoulder. Brendan had no choice but to give out a little laugh of his own - She got those traits from her mother, no doubt about it.

Barry shook his head and chuckled. "We're fine, Jackie. She's at home right now."

"Right, right…" The room grew quiet. Just by looking at the smug emotion on Jacie's face, however, one could easily tell that she was up to no good. "I mean, like, it's a healthy relationship, right?"

With the words that came out of the Riolu's mouth, Barry wasn't sure that she was merely seven years of age. "Is there something you want out of me? I don't have anything on me to give to you."

"No, none of that, bro! I just want to know… Do you guys, like… You know…" Jacie glanced at her father, before leaning into the Blaziken's ear to whisper. Immediately, Barry's eyes became like baseballs.

"Well, yikes, Jacie! You're a little too young for that, no?" he yelped, wiping his beak vigorously.

Brendan's eyebrows became uneven as his interests were piqued. Jacie was a mischievous little girl, yes, but hopefully, she wasn't on about what he thought she was on about. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"I just wanted to know if Barry and Lola make kissy-faces with each other…" mumbled Jacie, a red form of a blush appearing on her face.

"You aren't supposed to be asking those questions, Jacie!" lectured Brendan, a serious stern stare becoming of a simple glance. "Now, go to your room and get changed. We leave in half an hour."

Jacie threw her arms into the air exasperatedly, but nonetheless did what she was told. Barry nodded to his father who acted like a lifesaver in a sea of uncomfort. But, that same lifesaver was soon to be popped by a needle of irony.

"So, Barry… Have you guys done it yet?"

"D-Dad! Is that question really appropriate?" retaliated Barry, no longer feeling the appetite to finish his food.

"No, I guess not…" muttered Brendan, embarrassed that he was getting chastised by his own son. "Sorry, it's just so boring being retired."

"Entendu…"

"..."

"..."

"I mean, I just wanna know, Barry."

"D-DAD!"

* * *

Janine and Jacie were in their shared bedroom, grooming their fur and freshening themselves up to get ready to go. However, one of them was a little distracted with the computer in their room.

"I don't understand why you like that game so much, Janine. Gaming is a waste of time, and is only played by turbo-nerds with no lives." uttered Jacie, running a brush through her cerulean fur on her arms.

"Okay, now listen here you little Shinx." interjected Janine, adjusting her scarf with one paw and putting the other in the air. "I'll have you know that " _Terminal Trance VII"_ is, hands down, one of the best massively multiplayer online role-playing games ever made. It's made more money than that stupid comb of yours, that's for sure."

Jacie huffed, putting her hair apparatus away. "First off, it's a brush, not a comb, stupid. Secondly, why in the Distortion world is the series called 'Terminal Trance', if there's six whole other games after it?"

"...Buzz off. I'm trying to get Barry to give me money so I can finally get some downloadable content for this game." replied Janine, clicking furiously on the mouse buttons. What intense gameplay.

"Barry giving you money? How though? He doesn't have any money." told Jacie, but the topic of their conversation was actually enough to make her put her brush down on their bedroom dresser.

Janine cackled at her sister's ignorance. "Wow, Jace; you really are something else! Where do you think he got his car from? Barry gets paid millions per month, you know!"

"W-What? Why?"

"Geez, you must be seriously out of the loop, sis." deadpanned Janine, rolling her eyes. "You see, our brother is an international professional batter, yes?"

Janine waited until Jacie nodded to show her understanding, which in comparison to her sister, the Riolu showed an unhealthy lack of.

"Good. Then, battling is also a competitive sport that people pay hundreds to see. So, if Barry battles for the best and most popular battling team in the region, that would mean he'd get a lot of money! Do you understand?"

As patronizing as that explanation was, Jacie couldn't help but let her jaw drop to the ground. "S-So, you're saying that Dad didn't just buy him all of his stuff?"

"Of course not, you numb-nut! Barry's completely minted!" shouted Janine, clicking on her mouse more and more superbly. "I just haven't asked him for any money, as I haven't had any need for it until now."

Jacie stomped over to her twin sister, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her around like a ragdoll. "Why hadn't you told me this sooner?!"

"Get off me, dude! You're messing up my game!" yelped Janine helplessly.

"As if, just tell me how to get his money!" yelled Jacie, dragging her sister out of her chair and onto the floor in an act of desperation. Soon enough, the barely civil talk had briskly transformed into an all-out brawl. However, in the house of the Bursyamo's, this was nothing out of the ordinary.

The door opened, with an elder Lucario stepping into the room, making the dueling duo turn silent in fear.

"What are you two doing? Get yourselves ready and hurry up, for Arceus' sake!" shouted Jasmine, the alleged ruler of the house.

"Sorry, Mom! She started it!"

"It wasn't my fault, though!"

Jasmine only stared the two down like a predator about to pounce, making them get the hint very effectively. Immediately, the two Riolus dispersed, each doing their own productive activity to get themselves ready. Jasmine shook her head, leaving the room with smile on her face. She could only imagine how bad it must've been for her husband's parents.

* * *

The door swung open, revealing a very tired Umbreon. His knees trembled in need of sleep - eyelids drooping like drapes suspended from a broken railing. Work had hit him like a brick - that had a thousand nails poking out from it's rough surface. As of this moment, the only thing Julley wanted now was a good eight hours of sleep, at the very least.

Taking a look down the corridor of the front foyer, he noticed his youngest child, Julius, now 10 years of age, standing right at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hiya, Dad!" quipped the perpetually cheery Eevee.

"Good morning, Julius. How's your sister and mother?" asked Julley, stretching out his back. Retirement would sound great right about now.

"Oh, Mom's fine. She's in the garden fixing up her veggies, and Anais is still asleep, as always." joked Julius, hopping over to his father to receive a hug. "Also, Mom got a call from Aunt Jasmine an hour ago - she said that they were coming over!"

 _For goodness' sake! I can't have one break for once in my life?!_

' **Course not, dude! I thought you noticed that 23 years ago!**

 _Ugh, and that's why I'm upset. I love Brendan, Jasmine 'n' all, but as of this moment, I could kill just for one hour of sleep._

 **Well, I mean… You have a knife in the kitchen, and a perfectly vulnerable Eevee in your paws… Just saying.**

 _...What is wrong with you!?_

 **...Yes.**

Julley shook himself out of his stupor. Great. Now it was hard to look at his son properly. "Alright, Julius. Tell your mom I'm here, too. I'm gonna get myself ready."

Julius nodded and zoomed off into the garden. Meanwhile, Julley stepped up the staircase in the direction of his room. Along the way, he stumbled across his first-daughter's room, which was now colonized by his son, now that Anais no longer lived here. It was only noon, so chances were that Anais was awake by now.

He pushed the door open, glad to see Anais sat simply on her bed, using her phone that never ceased to be interesting.

"Good morning, Anais. Did you sleep well?" asked Julley, venturing further into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Dad." answered Anais, not taking her eyes off her phone, not even for a brief second. "Ugh, my mattress is so uncomfortable; I'd rather sleep in Julius' bed. That, or I need to bring one from my house next time."

Julley laughed, and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the very obvious bag under his eyes. "Tell me, Anais - why are you always looking at your phone? You haven't even gotten out of bed yet!"

Groaning, Anais threw her head back and paw into the air. "C'mon, Dad! You know that SnapChatot is probably the most popular app out there. Plus, I'm just using it to talk with my friends."

Rolling his eyes, Julley backtracked to the entrance of the room. "Well, make sure to be up soon - we've got Jasmine and her lot coming through."

Anais sat up straight, her bed covers flying off her body. "Really? Does that mean we'll finally be getting more money?"

"A-Anais..! It's rude to think of them like that… But hopefully, they're feeling generous today…"

Anais giggled as she jumped out of bed and trekked down the stairs. Meanwhile, Julley went across the hallway to his own quarters. Maybe, he had enough time to run a shower for himself, brush out his fur, and maybe get something to eat befor-

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

 **Well, it was fun while it lasted.**

Julley knew that it was always a necessity to see his old friend and their family from time to time, but did it have to be today? The Umbreon inwardly groaned as he went back down the stairs and to the front door. He could already hear muttering from behind the door already. Reluctantly, albeit inevitably, Julley pulled the door open, unveiling five figures: Two Blazikens, two Riolus and a single Lucario, all wearing the same smile.

"Hiya, bro!"

"Guten tag, Julley!"

"Buenos dias, Uncle Julley!"

"Bom dia!"

"Salut, uncle!"

Julley was surprised at the greetings that were made in unison by the group of five. It was as if it was rehearsed over and over again to perfection.

"Wow, great to see all of you guys again! Come and join us in the lounge!" chirped Julley, yet it was all-too obvious that the dark-type was more than just sleep-deprived. In his zombie-like state, Julley opened the door further to let the Bursyamos in.

"Come on, bro! You talk as if we aren't your family!" joked Jasmine, playfully slapping the Umbreon across his back. Although, wasn't so playful for the recipient.

"Haha… just make yourselves at home, I'll go and grab Cassidy from outside." told Julley, leaving his gues- Uh, I mean, _family_ , in the lounge with his trustworthy children.

"Rightyo." told Brendan, accompanied by a _Brendan Bursyamo Branded Thumbs-up_ and that same smile on his beak. He then turned towards the Sylveon and Eevee that were already sat on the sofas in the living room. "Heyyy! Anais! Julius! It's been awhile, huh?"

Anais nodded, getting up to greet the large family. "Too true, Uncle Brendan. By the way, have you lost weight? You deffo aged well. And Aunt Jasmine! Still as beautiful as ever! Oh, and don't get me started on _YOU_ , Barry Berry Beedot Bursyamo! Battling has seriously shaped you up - I mean, just look at those glorious biceps, hamstrings and - If I may - glutes on you! And wow, don't even get me onto these beautiful twins of yo-"

"Alright, enough chit-chat, Anais. What do you want?" deadpanned Jasmine, already sick of the Sylveon's attempt to suck up to them.

Lolling out her tongue, Anais begun her tangent. "Well, take a seat, Auntie, and I'll tell you all that you need to know to make this Anais, a happy Anais!" she said, sitting the motherly Lucario down on the couch while whipping out a pen and notepad from seemingly nowhere.

Yet, before the fairy type could begin, two Eeveelutions of equal size and mass came into the room. One of them made contact with the Lucario that sat on the couch, and immediately started screaming.

"CASSIDY!"

"JASMINE!"

The icy glaceon shot out and into the paws of her best friend, embracing her cream-coloured furry jacket in all it's softness.

"How is it been, gal!?" asked Cassidy, gazing into the Lucario's red dazzling irises. "By the look of your three little beauties, I'd say just fine!"

Jasmine giggled and flicked a flippant paw at the Glaceon, as if she was sixteen once more. Then again, what was the difference between her then and her now?

"D'aww, I have indeed been great, Cass! By the way, I _love_ what you've done with the place. It just looks like everything in here is damn-brand new!" squealed Jasmine ecstatically, pointing at the more obvious changes in interior design.

"Thank you, dear! Say, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk this over a cup of tea?" proposed Cassidy, hopping onto the floor. It was around this time that she realised that she had just been sat in the Lucario's lap the whole time. Thankfully, it went unnoticed by Jasmine, who nodded and followed the ice type into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Julley had only given Brendan one look - one that both had understood very well.

"So…" Brendan began, a small smile sneaking onto his beak. "You've got beer, right?"

"Yeah… There's some Super Bonsly in the fridge (Shoutouts to my Johtoguese folks), but… Are you sure that you want to start so early?" warned Julley, getting back onto his wobbly four paws.

"Julley, please. Ever since these two rascals were born, I've had nothing but apple juice for the past seven years - Just let me have this one." pleaded Brendan, trying not to be suppressed by the sounds of Janine and Jacie giggling to one another.

"I guess… I'd say that we go into the garden, then."

Brendan shrugged, nonchalantly. "Allons-y. As long as I get something refreshing to drink."

And with that, Brendan and Julley were out of the room, abandoning their proud products reclining on the lounge chairs. The youngest of the Breon-Solian family, Julius, was the next to speak.

"Hey, Janine. You know my mom bought me " _Minuncraft"_ last week, as well as some sweet mods for it too. Do you wanna come play upstairs?" Julius asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"SIM! SIM! VAMOS-LÁ, MEU CARA!" screamed Janine, already scrambling up the stairs and into Julius and Anais' room.

Julius smirked as he stood up smugly. He really knew how to make a girl scream and get them into his bedroom. Yet, there was only one problem.

"By the way, Anais. Can we use your laptop to play? I broke mine because I kept getting spawn-killed by some noob-canoe." told Julius, his pride diminishing slowly and surely.

Anais could only shake her head in frustration. "Look, I don't know what the hell any of that means, but just take it." Julius happily fist pumped the air as he trotted towards the exit. "Hold on, though! You better not break it. Also, don't even think about looking on my search history."

Rolling his eyes at the usual warnings and empty threats that his sister gave him, Julius waved her off with a lazy nod. "Don't worry, It'll be fine. I'm just gonna show Janine the girth of my prized possesion, then maybe let her have a play with it, too."

Anais grimaced painfully, but Barry could only sit and stare cluelessly at the normal type. Sort of pathetic for a 22 year old to not understand that, eh?

"S-Sure, just go already. You're destroying my brain cells."

And so, Julius disappeared, alongside with one of the Bursyamo twins. Anais and Barry nearly had the lounge to themselves. However, one adamant opponent stood in their way, and their name was Jacie Bursyamo. The Riolu's presence brought the adults' conversations from an M to a U.

"Hey, um… Jacie? Surely, you should be upstairs with Janine and Julius." told Barry, twiddling the fabric of his hoodie between his talons sheepishly.

Jacie, being the complete opposite of her bashful brother, threw her legs up onto the couch and smiled. "No, I'm fine! If anyway, I want to hang out with you guys, since all they're doing upstairs is just playing their stupid, boring games."

Albeit groaning internally, Barry nodded and accepted the newest addition to their entourage, who was actually about 15 years younger than himself and Anais. "Okay, I suppose that's alright. You can stay with us."

"Great. Do you guys want to talk about brands of handbags?"

Anais gawked in happiness, already taking a liking to their youngest crew member. On the other hand, Barry exhaled and rested his head on his paw. This wasn't going to be a very pleasant stay.

* * *

Two men - both husbands and fathers - named Brendan and Julley, sat in the garden individually on separate deck chairs. In their possession were two bottles of the _good_ stuff. It was one of the best things to share with friends, as the bitter wind rushed through their fur and feathers like a comb. They did not mind, though. Glancing down from the sky was the bright yellow sun, who was seemingly abandoned by their cloudy cohorts.

"Thanks, by the way, Brendan." said Julley, looking up to the blue blanket that stretched across the sky.

"For what? I didn't buy these drinks." Brendan replied, looking at the brand stickered onto the side of the bottle. "But geez, does it taste good."

"No, I didn't mean it like that - I just wanted to thank you for being around me for all these years. Like, how long have we known each other? Since high school?"

Brendan nodded. "Come on, dude. You were a great person to be around. Though, I never would've expected you to be Jasmine's brother. You wouldn't believe how shaken I was when you came 'round the corner that day!"

Julley chimed in with laughter. "Yeah, I definitely saw the look on your face! But hey, all the more reason to have you around. I could tell you loved Jasmine truly back then; Especially with how you looked at her in battling!"

Shrugging with a smirk, Brendan let out a chuckle. "What can I say? She's _HAWT_! Although, that didn't compare to the googly eyes you made for Cassidy. I get she was pretty cute, but damn, Julley. You gave her a look like a Mightyena looks at a steak, dude!"

"C-Cassidy? N-No! I never looked at her like that! I just thought that her looks were very… tasteful." denied Julley, but the blush on his face didn't vouch for that very well.

"Sure you did." deadpanned Brendan, popping the lid off another bottle with his beak. It payed off to have one, in most cases. "And I'm the governor of Hoenn."

Julley shook his head and grabbed another bottle from the cooler box that sat between them. "Whatever you s-say… To be honest, I don't really enjoy the taste of beer."

"Really? I only drink it because it's refreshing when cold. If that's the case, though, maybe you could save some for Jasmine later. I know she'll chug these thing down as if her life depended on it. In fact, at this time and point, it probably does."

Julley beamed and placed the bottle back. "Alright. Maybe I'll give her some in a second. Meanwhile, can you tell me what exactly happened to you during senior prom again? I just really want to know."

* * *

At the same time, Cassidy Breon-Solian and her sister-in-law Jasmine Bursyamo sat inside the kitchen, chatting to each other over mugs of tea. The Glaceon took another sip of her drink, before looking at the Lucario across from her.

"So, what do you think those two are talking about outside?"

Jasmine lifted her shoulders, as if the answer was obvious. "Pfft, probably what most men talk to each other about when women aren't around; Sports, and other women."

Cassidy sighed, accepting the hard truth. "Yeah, that's true. I don't know why they'd want to, though. Surely, they could chat about something more worthwhile, like the memories they shared over the years?"

"Well, men will be men, am I right?" told Jasmine, letting the taste of Pecha berry tea run across the taste buds of her tongue. "Now, tell me about how business is going. As in, with your shop."

"Oh, that? You know, business is great! I've employed some more people to work night shifts to accommodate for the larger amounts of people that visit the store. Plus, amid the other clothes you can buy, Brendan and Barry's authentic and worn hoodie-things really get the people reaching for their wallets! Though, isn't it kinda gross buying stuff that people have worn already?"

Laughing, Jasmine grinned from behind her mug. "Doesn't matter, Cass. Money is money. By the way, do you want the boys to sign some more hoodies? I think that'll help you out some."

Cassidy wagged her head excitedly. "Thanks Jasmine. Anyway, how is life treating you and your family?"

"If I'm honest, it could be better, but I am loving it regardless. Janine and Jacie to fight a lot - not that there's any way I could be expecting them to get along - but at least they both enjoy being around their brother. Meanwhile, Brendan manages some battling stuff at the 'Deltas or whatever. So, that leaves me with a bunch of work, and two little rascals that have mouths to stuff. Perfect, am I right?"

Jasmine's method of phrasing certainly left Cassidy with a laugh inside her cheeks. "That sounds hilariously hectic, Jasmine. Hey, you know… I think you should write an autobiography, centered around your life as a whole."

"Pfft, as if." Jasmine answered back. "I'm not Brendan; I'm not famous. I'll doubt people will care much about it."

"What?! That's not true at all, and you know it. Plus, you're the wife of Brendan Bursyamo, and mother to Barry Bursyamo! That's a guaranteed way to catch a whole crowd's eye." argued Cassidy, making Jasmine put her paw to her chin in serious consideration.

"Well, I mean… I guess that's right… You know, thanks a bunch, Cass. I seriously think I should actually do that someday. I've alway wanted to be an author, between you and me."

"Then do it, Jasmine! I know you have that magical way with words. Plus, when you end up publishing it, you better remember that I'd be the first to read. I'll even pay full price for the book when it first comes out, too!" squawked Cassidy, but at this moment, she was essentially flattering the Lucario.

"Then I'll hold you to that! Just you wait. It's about time that I put my name out there, you know? It's tiring seeing Brendan and Barry all over the media, and stuff. But, in the next half-decade, it'll be this bad girl on the big screen!" Jasmine yelled, pumping her paws into the air. "But for now… I think I could do with a beer. Hey, do you think you have some in the fridge?"

"Probably." Cassidy replied, sort of disappointed that even after that little speech, she couldn't get rid of the Jasmine in Jasmine. "But you know, you're probably the only person I know who drinks before 1 o'clock in the afternoon."

"That's how Jasmine works, dear." chimed Jasmine, getting up and sauntering over to the fridge. "The sooner you understand, the better."

* * *

"Geez, Louise. I could do with a beer. How about you, Barry?" asked Anais, elbowing her cousin in the ribs. Of course, they were still within the presence of one of Barry's younger sisters, Jacie. Unfortunate for the duo, the Riolu seemed adamant on not moving an inch.

Barry's frown grew on his beak. "Not at all; I don't really drink."

"Liar, liar, Barry! We saw you drinking on the pictures on your cellphone!" interjected Jacie, although this conversation certainly was not for her age demographic.

"Oh, really? Is that a fact, Barry?" breathed Anais, sticking her tongue out to tease the younger Blaziken.

"N-Não! Não estás com razão!" immediately cried Barry, flailing his arms like a headless Torchic. That wouldn't be a very pleasant sight. "That did not contain any alcohol, Jacie! Don't try making me look like that kind of person."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Anais nearly whispered. Chances did state that the small Blaziken boy Barry was telling the truth. However, who wouldn't want to create some fun out of it? "I mean, I never took someone like you to be such a heavy drinker…"

That deliberate chaff was succeeded by laughter from the Riolu sat on the other side of Barry. She knew a lot more than her age would suggest. No wonder she was Anais' favourite.

"Oh, yeah, Anais! You should see him at home! Beer bottles of ' _Super Bonsly',_ everywhere! He loves the Pecha berry taste!" laughed Jacie, expanding her arms out wide to express the "thousands" of alcohol that Barry would consume.

Now, this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on, guys. This is getting ridiculous." muttered Barry. Well said on his behalf. "I don't drink beer at all, and you both know that… Wait… ' _Super Bonsly'_ doesn't state the flavours on the actual bottle itself. How do you know how it tastes like, Jacie?"

The room stood still. Anais stopped laughing, and joined Barry to stare at the now sweating Riolu, who was caught with her pants down.

"Umm… HELLO? HELLO?! JANINE ARE YOU CALLING ME? OKAY HOLD ON!" shrieked Jacie, pacing out of the room and skipping up the stairs expeditiously. Anais smirked at how once a confident bully turned into a red-faced Riolu with their tail between their legs.

The Sylveon turned to glance at her confused cousin beside her, eyeing the Blaziken's facial features greedily.

"So Barry…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know you're with Lola, so I just need some advice."

"What would that be, Anais?"

"...How attractive would you say a woman could be with a criminal record?"

* * *

Jacie scuttled up the stairs, finally finding refuge in the safety of Julius' bedroom. In there, she found her sister sat alongside Julius on his bed. The Riolu was perched right up against the Eevee, with only their faces being visible amid the darkness around them due to the flash of the laptop screen being the only source of illumination. The curtains were closed firmly, and the light was turned off. Spooky, eh?

"What's going on?" asked Jacie, thankful that the two were too occupied to take a look at her red flushing cheeks.

"Shh..! Close the door, sis; You're letting all the light in!" whined Janine, still focused on the laptop screen.

Jacie just had to see what was so interesting, so she too hopped on the bed, taking a look on the screen of the laptop. "So, what game is this?"

Julius, who was the one actually playing the game while Janine watched, barely averted his gander to reply. "You haven't heard of it? It's called ' _Beldum and the Psychic Machine'_ , one of the best horror games, period."

"Horror? In that case, you wouldn't want to play with Janine watching if you want these bed sheets dry." joked Jacie, seemingly not fazed at the gameplay of the scary game.

Julius chuckled a little, but Janine wouldn't expect anything less from her own twin sister. "Just you wait, Jacie. You'll be the one running out the door."

"As if. You know I don't get scared at all."

…

It was merely five minutes later, and Jacie was already nipping at her nails in fear. She would probably take a shower after this due to the amount of sweat she was now drenched in. For every second that passed, Jacie felt like something was about to pop out and grab her. Jacie's eyes widened like a tunnel when Julius' character approached a ramshackled wooden door. Shakily, she watched the character place a hand to the doorknob, slowly pulling the door open, then suddenly… a hand took hold of her shoulder.

"Rawr."

"HOLY SHIFTRY!" screamed Jacie, flying off the bed and faceplanting onto the floor.

Janine exploded with fervent laughter, rocking the bed back and forth like a cradle. Even Julius, who was once focused on the game, dashed all care for it to the wind, and began yakking it up alongside his cousin. Unbeknownst to the Eevee, his character was caught by the oh-so scary monster, but no one really took notice.

"Janine, you bloody pleb! Don't scare me like that, should you want me to knock your head off with a roundhouse kick!" threatened Jacie, clutching her shoulder.

Janine didn't care, of course. She felt too accomplished in herself to anyway. "Ahahaha! You should've seen your silly face! I didn't even need to shout to get you to scream! Can you believe this Julius? All it took was one tap!"

"I can't lie, Jacie," wheezed the Eevee between breaths. "That's sort of pathetic!"

You knew it was bad when Julius joined in on the fun. Jacie felt like she could never show her face to the public ever again. Her dignity had been held above Janine's head, and thrown to the concrete ground, shattering into a million pieces, never to be seen again.

"L-Leave me alone! Your game sucks anyway!" shouted Jacie, getting up and lashing at Janine. Needless to say, another brawl had begun between the Bursyamo's. Julius rolled his eyes and shook his head. Putting his sister's laptop to the side, he took to breaking up the fight. He knew who the victor would be in the end, anyway.

* * *

Finally, after a long day that lasted off the basis of a family rendez-vous, it was time for the Bursyamo's to get going. Brendan, along with his family, stood in the front foyer across from Julley and his respective family. A homey smile sat comfortably on both of their faces.

"Thanks for having us over, Julley." spoke Brendan, nodding in time with his wife and their children.

"Yeah, it was amazing to see you after all these years, bro."

"I agree. Thank you for having us, sir. We will see you soon."

"Merci, Monsieur Julley!"

"Gracias, Señior Julley!"

"Hey, it was great seeing you all again. I'm glad you didn't forget us." responded Julley, baring his front teeth with a toothy grin.

The door was opened, and one by one, each member of the Bursyamo family stepped out of the complex. The last person to do so was Jasmine, who longed to see the face of his sibling once again.

"By the way, Jull." told the Lucario, who reached behind her back and pulled out a couple of beer bottles. "I hope you aren't gonna be needing these anymore. See ya'll later!"

"Bye-bye, Aunt Jasmine!"

"See ya later, Aunt J!"

"We should meet up again soon, Jasmine!"

And finally…

"I'll see you again promptly, Jasmine."

The door was shut, and the Breon-Solians were left to themselves. Julley felt himself smile on the outside, but frown on the fragile interior. As much as he loved to see his friends and sibling again, it hurt twice as much to see them go. He looked at his wife, who returned the favour with a warm beam.

"It was lovely seeing them again."

Julley dipped his head. "Of course. It's always nice to have your siblings over."

"Mhmm… Speaking of siblings, I think I'd better pay a visit to some of my own." said Cassidy, walking into the lounge with the others.

"Do you mean Uncle Cooper? Awesome!" bragged Julius, hopping up and down in the air - his favourite pastime.

"Of course, dear. Remember, you better be visiting your older sister when we grow old. There's nothing more important than family. Sure, friends can leave you, but family will always remain as family." Cassidy lectured, furrowing her brow. "That goes for you too, Anais."

"Yes mom."

"Okay, mama."

Clasping her paws together, Cassidy grinned and brushed up against her husband. "Now, how about we go out, and get some food to eat, as a family?"

The Breon-Solians cheered in happiness, as they bounded towards the door to spend the rest of the day, as a family.

* * *

And there it is! I'm glad that you, the lovely reader, took the time to actually read this, so a great special thanks to you, for making this all possible. This is no exaggeration, by the way. You all are the reason why this story got to where it is now. For that, I'd sincerely like to congratulate you. Thank you!

On a side note, when it comes to the progress of 'That Sylveon', I cannot guarantee that I'd be continuing it in the near future. As of right now, I've actually been trying to sort my own future out. XD So, to say the least, it's been pretty hectic, so I'm very sorry for letting you guys down on that part.

Nevertheless, I thank you so much for reading this, and so does Luanastar. Thank you for the 100,000+ views! Hopefully, there would be another chapter out there for you, so that we may meet again. :P Otherwise, thank you once again, and we will see you soon!

* * *

 **Wait, wait. Hold up. Okay, I am very much within my rights to state that I am a very integral character within this story, right? Well, if that is the case, why in the heck did I get only less than five lines of dialogue?! I'm... I'm PEEVED!**

 _ **Don't worry, dude. There's always the sequel story to look forward to.**_

 **Yeah, I guess. At least, the next chapter would be coming out really soon, so I suppose I could wait. Right? It'll only be a week or so.**

 _ **Ha... Uhm... Yeah..?**_

 **In that case, I can't wait!**

 _ **Haha... Neither can I...**_

* * *

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


End file.
